Bleach
by Tommo2304
Summary: Through memories and recollections did he locate the Kakuyuugou. Through strength and determination shall he invade Soul Society. Alongside his Arrancar will Aizen stand. Alongside his friends will Ichigo fight the final battle. M for gore.
1. Chapter 1 The Menos Gate

Hey guys,

This is my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and enjoy!

note: if you are currently reading tite kubo's manga, note that I began writing this at the beginning of the _Turn Back the Pendulum _miniseries, thus I was not aware of any fights, new characters etc that were going to come up. everything you read here is totally fan made by myself, so please, enjoy it as...say, an alternate ending. also, the rankings of the top three espada are complete speculation, as no one knows what they are.

enjoy! :D

Continued from Bleach 315…

**Bleach 316: The Menos Gate**

The sky was littered with floating people. There were two groups. The good guys and the bad guys. Or the Shinigami and the Hollows. However, each side believed different. The Hollows believed they were fighting for their right to devour souls to live and grow in strength. Whereas the Shinigami believed defeating the Hollows would be the best thing for all souls.

The Hollows were lead into battle by traitorous Shinigami, Sosuke Aizen, who had recently betrayed Soul Society to create an army of stronger Hollows called Arrancar. Now he stood, facing some of the Shinigami captains, preparing for battle. With him he had brought his two commanders, fellow traitors Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, and his top three Espada, Stark, Halibel and Barragan.

'Sosuke Aizen!' bellowed Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto. 'This is but your last warning! Repent what you have done, and take your execution with a cleansed soul!' Aizen tilted his head a little.

'Tch. Really, you Soul Society dogs are quite pathetic. You just need to look at things from a different perspective.' He said calmly.

'Times have changed Aizen. You can't expect a warm welcome if you come storming into Karakura Town' stated Kyoraku Shunsui, tilting his hat to get a bit of shade.

'Who said I ever expected a warm welcome Kyoraku?' Aizen sneered.

'I don't know Sosuke…' Shunsui began.

'But that smug look on your face really backed it up!' Jushiro Ukitake stepped in next to Shunsui.

'Such power…the Gotei 13 captains, most of you are here…such a waste to see you all die…' Aizen forced a sigh.

'Such a compliment Sosuke. But we are not interested.' Sajin Komamura unsheathed his zanpaktou.

'I cannot believe the wisdom of the captains still compels you to put up a resistance. Fine. You will all be crushed.' He took a step forward. 'Gin, Kaname. Reveal to these fools.' Gin and Kaname stepped forward. They held out their swords and slashed the air. Suddenly there was a loud whirring sound and a large black hole quickly ripped through the sky and appeared behind Aizen. There was nothing in it but a swirling vortex, like a gigantic Garganta. Toshiro Hitsugaya leapt forwards.

'Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyourinmaru!!' he swung his sword forwards and the scaly ice dragon burst forth. It lunged for Aizen who merely moved aside as it crashed into the large vortex. It disintegrated as it reached it and Toshiro was cast backwards.

'This is the Menos Gate. For those who do not know, it is designed to allow hundreds of spirit particles through at one time.' He turned to it. Inside, things were beginning to form. Red eyes were emerging, followed by long, black bodies.

'Menos Grande!' gasped Chojiro, Yamamoto's lieutenant.

'Yes, Menos, by the hundreds!' Aizen laughed. They marched through the gate. The captains and fellow Shinigami drew their swords to face the onslaught.

'Oh my, that is flashy.' Gin smirked. He drew his dagger and faced Kaname. 'You may want to do the same.' Tosen looked at him solemnly.

'Why…they won't reach us. They will be cut down…torn apart…more bloodshed…' he shook his head and drew his sword. Gin stopped smiling for a second before turning away.

'This looks bad…' Ukitake muttered to Shunsui.

'Don't worry. If anything we'll be too busy with the Espada to worry about them.'

'Joy…' Soi Fon sighed.

'Where'd you come from!?' Shunsui exclaimed.

'I've been here the whole time.' She said a slightly sad look in her eyes.

'Riiiight.' Shunsui turned away.

The Menos had all appeared now, like a thick black shadow and began to storm through the town. The one at the front unleashed a Cero at Yamamoto who deflected it with his hand. It flew at the Menos, crashing into the front one, sending it tumbling down.

'Impressive. But we shall see how long you last.' He turned to look at his Espada. 'Stark, Halibel, Barragan. Destroy them.' The three Espada vanished instantly with their fraccion and reappeared in the crowd of Shinigami. The fight was on.


	2. Chapter 2 The Three Duels

Hey guys, this is the second chapter. Please review!

The Espada introduce themselves to their respective captains and the duels begin…

**Bleach 317: The Three Duels**

The Espada appeared right behind Shunsui, Ukitake and Soi Fon. Shunsui spun around and locked blades with Stark who had already launched an attack.

'Well now, and you are?' Shunsui smiled politely.

'Stark. I'm the first Espada.' He said slowly, yawning.

'The first eh? I get the first? This has to be a cause for celebration…'

'No alcohol Kyoraku!' Ukitake snapped.

'Awww…come on, a sip?' 'No, we're in battle Kyoraku.' 'But…' Stark stood there bewildered. Shunsui turned to him.

'Oh right sorry, the fight.' He said, flustered.

Halibel leapt up and slammed her foot into Soi Fon's back. Soi Fon choked and spiralled across the sky. Omaeda, her lieutenant, burst forward but was blocked by Halibel's fraccion. He swung at the girl closest to him but she vanished and appeared behind him. Soi Fon spun around and punched out at Halibel who caught her fist.

'You're a captain? You're nothing.' She whispered. She kneed Soi Fon in the chest before flinging her across the sky.

'I think ill end this now.' She fired a Cero into the sky at Soi Fon. However it exploded in mid-air. Sajin Komamura held his sword out; it was smoking at the tip.

'Sorry to intrude Espada. But sneaking up on a captain without starting a fight honourably cannot be ignored.' He lifted his head and his wolf eyes flashed in the light.

'Hmph. Very well. I am Halibel, the second Espada.' She bowed quickly before vanishing again. She appeared above Sajin and kicked downwards. However he brought up his sword and it connected with her foot showering him with sparks. She back flipped off his blade and fired a round of bala blasts at him. He jumped backwards, hitting them away. Smoke thickened around him, and suddenly he saw her appear in front of him and he was kicked down into the town. He crashed into a building and disappeared from view.

Ukitake faced Barragan.

'So…this is what it feels like to duel a Shinigami captain? How…unexpected. I'm quite disappointed.' Barragan bellowed. Ukitake brandished his two swords. Electricity flashed from them.

'We'll see, Espada.'

'How rude of me. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Barragan, Espada three.' He tipped his crown.

'I am squad captain Jushiro Ukitake.' He said slowly.

'Interesting…Ukitake…I know that name…' he ruffled his moustache. Ukitake coughed violently.

'Bah! It means nothing.' He pulled out his large zanpaktou. It burst into flame. 'Fear the power of the strongest flame zanpaktou: Salamandra!'

'The strongest fire type? That is a major claim. We shall see how it fares!' he leapt forwards, swinging his dual swords above his head. Barragan stood there as they clashed, the fire exploding from around his blade. They locked swords for a moment before the electricity from Ukitake's blades sparked wildly and they disconnected. Ukitake fell to the floor, coughing.

'You…you are weak. This is disrespectful. Pitting me against you.' He vanished and appeared behind Ukitake. 'I shall end this.'

'You may want to extinguish that blade old man. You wouldn't want that beard of yours to catch fire now would ya?' a voice rang out. Barragan looked up. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto looked down at him.

'How's it going?' Toshiro smirked.

'You…you are that ice captain! The child prodigy!'

'From the looks of that grey hair I'd say he envies your age captain.' Rangiku giggled.

'How disrespectful!' Barragan bellowed. 'You Shinigami will never learn. I will teach you!' he flung his blade at them, spinning furiously it created a torrent of flame, a flaming tornado. Toshiro readied himself and unleashed a wave of ice at the tornado. It froze instantly.

'Ha! Fool!' Barragan laughed as the ice exploded and the tornado continued towards him. Toshiro vanished along with Rangiku and locked swords with Barragan. Toshiro pushed against him before vanishing. Rangiku appeared in his place. Barragan laughed and pushed against her, she was thrown down. However this was the plan, as Barragan looked up he received a face full of ice and was frozen in the air.

'Phew. That was easier than I thought…' Rangiku said, picking herself up.

'We should help the others.' Toshiro looked around at the battles. They began to leave when suddenly an ice shard flew past Toshiro's head. He spun round just in time to see the ice around Barragan explode and fly at them in pieces. Barragan bellowed and a huge flame wave erupted from him and came flying towards them, catching Toshiro and Rangiku by surprise…


	3. Chapter 3 The Three Duels II

Thanks for the reviews guys! Barragan continues his fight with Toshiro whilst we take a glimpse at the other two Espada...

**Bleach 318: The Three Duels 2**

The wave of fire engulfed Toshiro and Rangiku. Barragan laughed triumphantly.

'Bah, pathetic. And here I thought Soul Society had some strength on offer! Nothing can match the might of Salaman-,' he stopped. Out of the dust, something rose up.

'Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!' Muttered Toshiro, who lifted his head. Two huge ice wings spread out from his back.

'Ah, a Shinigami Bankai. Aporro Granz would have enjoyed seeing one as powerful as this.' Barragan gazed at it for a little while. 'Still. It is no match for Salamandra!!' he spun it over his head, leaving behind a trail of flame.

'We shall see Espada.' Toshiro flew forwards, brandishing his Bankai. Rangiku stood back watching him. Barragan lunged at him, flinging Salamandra about in front of him. They clashed and a huge explosion of fire and ice shards erupted into the sky.

'That looks like Toshiro.' Shunsui said, staring at the explosion.

'Barragan by the looks of that flame.' Stark replied.

'Ah well, guess we'd better get fighting.' Shunsui moaned.

'Eurgh…I guess. Though I'm friggin' exhausted.' Stark drew his blade. 'I see you hold two swords? Is that a power symbol?'

'Erm…not as such no. It is just the form my shikai takes.'

'Interesting.' Stark vanished. Shunsui grinned. He spun around and connected with Starks blade.

'Come on Espada! I thought you'd be a bit faster?' he mocked.

'But I'm so god damn tired!' Stark exclaimed breaking the connecting and launching a wave of black energy at Shunsui. Kyoraku held out his swords and blocked the attack, throwing his own one at Stark. It was a fast attack, and Stark leapt aside as it crashed to the ground. He lifted off into the sky, Shunsui following. Stark got a bit higher before throwing a few discs of black energy at Shunsui. They zoomed towards him and he caught one in between his two swords and threw it back at Stark. It collided with the second causing an explosion. Stark coughed and opened his eyes to see Shunsui appear in front of him. They locked blades again, causing an explosion of black and green light.

'You're strong Shinigami.'

'So are you Espada.' They were both grinning now, in the mood for battle.

'Well hello there Rangiku.' She turned to see Gin Ichimaru standing next to her. Immediately her blade was at his throat.

'Oh come now, this wont do.' He placed his hand on her blade. 'Cant you even give me a smile?' at this he stopped smiling again briefly.

'You know what I think of you now…Ichimaru.' She said coldly, not looking at him. However she lowered her blade.

'Rangiku…I did what I felt was right.' He said slowly.

'Helping the Hollows!? Helping Aizen!?' she snapped at him. She turned away again, not allowing him to see her cry.

'Rangiku…I…I am sorry…' Gin muttered, looking away.

'You are a liar Gin. I won't ever forgive you for helping Aizen harm my captain, or our Soul Society, the Soul Society that brought you in! You were even a captain for god's sake!' she turned back to him.

'Aizen was my friend…my only friend besides you. You know that. He took me in. Far friendlier than Soul Society.' He began smiling again.

'Besides, it's too late now! If you're gonna do something about it you may as well kill me now.' She thrust her blade to his neck. His grin grew wider. She stopped.

'I knew you couldn't…' Gin sneered. He grabbed her arm and pointed his sword, Shinso, at her neck.

'I am truly sorry Rangiku. But we are on different sides now. And I can't afford to let my guard down over you.'

Toshiro leapt backwards, blood dripping down his face. He threw another ball of ice at Barragan who was standing tall, flame wrapping round his body. Barragan deflected it but was struck by another, freezing his arm.

'Gah! Damn you!'

Toshiro stopped to catch his breath. His Bankai was nearly finished. He looked around and saw Rangiku and Gin.

'Ichimaru!' he snapped. He flew towards him.

'Where are you going boy!?' Barragan roared. He threw a whip of fire at Toshiro, snapping around one of his wings.

'Damn!' he turned and tried to freeze the whip but it kept moving. He looked back desperately at Rangiku. He couldn't move. Rangiku dropped to her knees.

'Pierce her flesh. Shinso.' Gin sneered as his blade impaled Rangiku.

'Matsumoto!!!!!!' Toshiro cried. He snapped free of the whip and flew towards Ichimaru. He launched an ice attack at him but Gin vanished.

'I am sorry…' he said slowly before disappearing. Toshiro's Bankai exploded and he crashed to the floor, but not in time to catch Rangiku Matsumoto as she crashed to the floor…


	4. Chapter 4 Regret and Justice

**Bleach 319: Regret and Justice**

Matsumoto lay on the floor, blood seeping from under her body. Toshiro crawled over and lifted her up a bit.

'I'll get you out of here Rangiku…' he tried to stand up but Barragan came towards him.

'Fool. Let her die. Or be killed as well.' He snarled, pointing his blade at Toshiro.

'I won't move. Kill me then Espada.' Toshiro stared at him. Barragan sighed and looked around.

'Y'know you really were quite weak. Just like that last captain. Soul Society has disappointed me. Once Aizen-sama finishes up here I'll enjoy crushing the rest of your Shinigami friends…' he brought down his sword.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and Barragan was cast backwards. Someone stepped in front of Toshiro.

'Am I worthy enough to face you, Espada three Barragan?' standing high in front of the fallen captain, was high captain, Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai.

'I see. So it has come to this? Soul Society must use their strongest captain to fight the third Espada? There is not much hope for you after all.' Barragan moved forwards and his blade burst into flame.

'Ah. I see you wield a fire zanpaktou also.' Yamamoto said calmly, not fazed at all by the illuminating blade.

'Salamandra! The strongest fire zanpaktou!' he exclaimed. A weak voice was heard behind them.

'I told you…that was a…major claim…' stuttered Ukitake, whose violent fits of coughing had ceased momentarily.

'You can finally talk again without a mouthful of blood I see? I will change that…' Barragan turned on him.

'Not running from battle are we Espada?' Yamamoto stated, coldly. Barragan turned slowly to face him once more.

'Toshiro. Take Rangiku and Ukitake back to Soul Society. There is little more they can do here. Make sure they are seen immediately by the fourth squad.' Toshiro nodded and escaped through a portal.

'Now then Espada. I hope I can quench your lust for a strong opponent! Ryujin Jakka!!!' he cried. A huge flame wrapped around his blade and burst out behind him, towering over Barragan.

'That is nothing compared to Salamandra!' it erupted with a ball of fire, and they ran at each other, flames billowing behind them.

Sosuke Aizen watched the battles raging in front of him. He smiled slightly. Gin was next to him, Tosen on the other side. The Menos Gate had stopped summoning Menos and they were being fought off by the lieutenants. Halibel was doing battle with Sajin and Soi Fon in the town centre whilst Yamamoto fought Barragan and Shunsui battled Stark high above them. Sajin and Halibel rose up and continued to fight. They were getting closer to Aizen and his Commanders. Sajin noticed Tosen.

'Kaname! I beg of you! Realise that what you are doing is wrong!' he cried out, amidst the fighting. Tosen turned away, but looked back again.

'Listen to me friend! This is not justice, Aizen is not justice!' he swung at Halibel who ducked and kicked him in the chest.

'Please Kaname!' he shouted. Suddenly his sword was kicked from his hand. It spiralled down towards the ground. Aizen grinned. Sajin stood there, empty handed, facing Halibel.

'Finish him.' Aizen said softly. Halibel moved forward, unsheathing her sword.

'No.' Tosen snapped. Halibel stopped.

'Kaname?' Aizen said, turning to him.

'Sajin is right. This path only leads to bloodshed.' Tosen unsheathed his zanpaktou.

'Oh dear…' Gin shook his head.

'Fine…' Aizen said. He nodded his head. Halibel vanished and reappeared behind Sajin. Suddenly blood exploded from a wound across his chest and he rocketed down towards the ground.

Sajin's blood trickled down Tosen's cheek. He reached up and touched it slowly.

'Sajin…' he whispered. 'What have I done…' he turned and looked at Aizen.

'Come now Kaname. It is too late to turn back. They do not want you.' Aizen smiled. Without a second thought, Kaname Tosen roared into action. He flash-stepped towards Aizen before piercing his heart with his blade. Blood sprayed as Aizen's body went limp.

'For you, Sajin Komamura…that bloodshed, was necessary'.


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrancar Surrender

Aizen is dead!? Killed by his subordinate, Kaname Tosen, could it be so?

**Bleach 320: The Arrancar Surrender**

Tosen pulled his sword out of Aizen.

'Kyoka Suigetsu'. Tosen had seen it coming. He felt Aizen's blade push straight through him. Aizen grinned. The 'dead' Aizen melted away before Tosen.

'I am sorry Kaname. It seems you truly were blind, even to justice.' Aizen said calmly. He cast Tosen's body off his sword, watching it fall downwards.

Yamamoto and Barragan's flames were coiled in the air.

'You cannot hope to match the power of Salamandra!' Barragan exclaimed.

'Don't be foolish Espada! You can't win!' his flame exploded with light and returned to his sword, Barragan's doing the same. They then both noticed the body.

'Is that…?'

'Kaname Tosen!' exclaimed Yamamoto. They watched him fall towards the Earth.

Shunsui collided with Stark, panting.

'You're certainly very good at this…' wheezed Shunsui.

'You sound…a little out of breath…captain?' Stark grinned. Shunsui straightened up.

'Your one to talk.' He mocked. They clashed swords again, Stark releasing a blast of black energy. Shunsui threw it aside and noticed Tosen.

'Impossible! That's Kaname…' he muttered.

'Perhaps he has betrayed us…' Stark replied. They resumed fighting almost immediately after.

Soi Fon was on the ground looking after a wounded Sajin. Some Shinigami had come to help, but were still fending off the fraccion, most were dead, and the remaining Menos Grande. The Menos Gate had shut, and so there were only a few left. Sajin opened his eyes as Tosen came crashing down.

'Kaname…thank…you…' he closed his eyes again.

'Captain Komamura…' Soi Fon whispered.

'He's merely unconscious captain.' A member of squad four said to her. 'We'll take him back to Soul Society.' He said and with that, he and a group of others took Sajin and vanished. Soi Fon looked up at the sky. The battles were still raging on. She was wounded. Instead of going back to the Espada she instead helped the Shinigami battle the Menos and the fraccion. A small fraccion girl leapt up and kicked her in the chest.

'Tch, you're a feisty little Hollow aren't you?' Soi Fon mocked.

'The names Lilinette punk.' She screeched. 'I'm Starks fraccion!' she said proudly.

'S…Stark?' Soi Fon said stupidly.

'What!? The first Espada! You don't know him!?' Soi Fon stood there shaking her head.

'Bah, ill knock some sense into ya!'

The final Menos came crashing down, crushing a group of fraccion. A triumphant cry came from the Shinigami. Aizen cursed and turned away. Yamamoto launched a fire attack at Barragan, searing his chest.

'Argh!' his chest was burnt raw. 'Damn it!' he snarled. Aizen cursed again before turning to Gin.

'That's it Gin, we're retreating.' He opened a Garganta and casually stepped inside. 'Any fraccion left behind stays behind.' He was followed by Gin and Halibel. Stark and Barragan vanished from their respective battles and followed them into the Garganta. It closed shut just as the Shinigami reached it. A massive cry of victory came up from the Shinigami. Soi Fon and the lieutenants were in uproar as they made their way back to the Soul Society.

Yamamoto observed the wreckage that was the fake Karakura town. Shunsui stood next to him.

'If this were the real place, a lot of lives would have been lost…' he muttered.

'Yes…'

'You fear the worst don't you?'

'I do not believe that is all Aizen has. They may have been his best Espada, but they did not use their releases.' Yamamoto said solemnly.

'And even so they were a match for us.' Shunsui agreed.

'Also, with Sajin and Ukitake seriously injured, and a few more injuries, this battle hasn't been a win really, has it now Shunsui?' they began making their way towards the portal.

'No…no it hasn't. I just wonder what else Aizen may have planned.' They wondered into the portal, leaving the fake Karakura forever…


	6. Chapter 6 Hero in the Moonlight

hey Bleach fans, hope you like the new chapter! Ichigo rushes to save Orihime as the battle for Karakura finishes, who knows what he will encounter?

I have had a few reviews and a story alert which I thank everyone for, so keep them coming!

**Bleach 321: Hero in the Moonlight**

Ichigo Kurosaki made his way across the bridge into Las Noches. He had left Kenpachi Zaraki to watch over fallen Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack and was making his way to the tower in which Orihime Inoue was being held. He knew it wasn't likely to be an easy road ahead but nonetheless continued onwards. He wasn't sure where his other friends were. Yasotora Sado's spirit energy had faded greatly, but had recently increased a little. Uryuu Ishida and Renji Abarai's were strong and Rukia Kuchiki's was strengthening.

He had been weakened. He knew he had. If it wasn't for the arrival of Kenpachi, the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga would have killed him. He reached the main building. Its white walls gleamed and seemed to create a feeling of loneliness and despair. He came to a courtyard. It was deserted. Suddenly he heard a ringing sound and looked up to see a Garganta trail fly overhead and disappear over one of the towers. It was as he feared.

It seemed Aizen had returned early. If he had returned early, that meant he had been unsuccessful in obtaining the King's Key. And if he had been unsuccessful in doing that, then he would still need Orihime's power. He moved on, faster. After what seemed like hours he came to circular room with no windows and a single door. He began to walk forward when suddenly the roof exploded. He dived to the ground.

'Damnit! What the hell was that!?' he cursed, drawing his sword. The moon shone in and he could make out the silhouettes of two figures standing on the ground in front of him. One was tall, with strange wing like things protruding from its back; the other was short and fat and covered in spikes. They both had Hollow holes. He leapt up.

'So, you're that pesky intruder eh?' the tall one sneered. They moved into the light. They were completely white, with a few small bits of red around their claws and mouths.

'Who are you!?' the short one snapped.

'Ichigo.' He said straightening himself up. 'Ichigo Kurosaki. And I don't have time for you.' He brandished his sword.

'Tch, rude. The names Doppelganger.' The thin one said proudly, puffing out his chest.

'And I am Leech.' Stated the small one. 'Sorry pal, but this is the end of the line!'

'Afraid not.' Ichigo leapt forward. 'Getsuga Tenshou!' he fired a black blast of energy towards them. Doppelganger vanished and Leech opened his mouth wide, swallowing the attack whole.

'Impossible!' Ichigo exclaimed. Doppelganger reappeared above him. There were two of him. Ichigo back flipped out of the way of his bala blasts and threw another attack. It crashed into one of the Doppelgangers, blowing it into pieces. The real Doppelganger laughed and flew at Ichigo. Leech exploded into a green substance before reforming behind Ichigo.

'What the hell?' Ichigo swung at him but Leech caught the blade and began to devour it.

'No way!' Ichigo exclaimed. He tried to swing his sword but Leech tightened his grip. There was a hissing sound and it seemed that leech was drooling acid over Zangetsu. Ichigo kicked Leech in the chest before rolling aside as Doppelganger crashed into the short Hollow. Ichigo cast off the bandages around his sword. They had taken most of the damage. He held his sword out, ready for their next attack.

Doppelganger vanished again and reappeared in front of him. Ichigo tried to swing at him but he was punched in the chest and spiralled backwards.

He kicked off the wall and lunged at Doppelganger catching him head on. He pierced the Hollow through the chest and ripped straight through him, continuing onto Leech.

'Damnit!!' Doppelganger cried as his body crashed to the floor. Leech leapt forward, mouth wide open ready to catch Zangetsu. The moonlight shone in as Ichigo leapt over him. Leech stumbled forward, missing Ichigo's sword. As Ichigo passed him, he spun round and threw a Getsuga Tenshou at the small Hollow's back. It tore straight through him, destroying his body.

Ichigo landed on the ground. He flicked some blood from his face and placed Zangetsu on his back.

'Im coming to save you, Orihime!' he roared as he burst through the door…


	7. Chapter 7 The Cuatro Espada

Ichigo faces Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fourth Espada in order to save Orihime, but, is he in time to dodge the return of Aizen?

Thanks for the support guys, please review!

**Bleach 322: The Cuatro Espada **

'Ulquiorra!' Ichigo burst through the door and leapt at Ulquiorra who casually stood up. Ichigo slammed his sword into the Espada, who blocked it with his arm.

'Whats this? You think merely because you beat Grimmjow that you can now defeat me? Don't be stupid.' Ulquiorra said, staring at Ichigo.

'Of course I can! I'm here to save Orihime!' he pulled back and swung again. Ulquiorra vanished and reappeared beside him. Ichigo felt something strike him and saw Ulquiorra sheathe his sword again. Blood sprayed and Ichigo stumbled into the wall.

'Kurosaki. Give up. Watching you continue to come back after every blow, only to get shattered is so very boring.' He walked towards Ichigo, his hands casually in his pockets, his melancholy eyes never blinking. Ichigo spat blood and looked up. He flung himself forward again only to get kicked down. He crashed to the floor and Ulquiorra placed his foot on the fallen hero's head.

'Your intrusion has been entertaining. However I merely find you now to be a nuisance. It may interest you to know before you die that your captains died in battle, trying to save Karakura.' Ulquiorra said softly. Ichigo grunted. He knew he was lying.

'Are you trying to convince that to yourself Ulquiorra? 'Cause it isn't working on me.' Ichigo grinned. He felt Ulquiorra put more pressure on his head. He grimaced.

'You fool. All this time, you seriously think it matters who wins a few battles? The Arrancar are destined to win. You know why? Because the Shinigami are filled with incompetent young fools like yourself who think only of others, not themselves. This selflessness causes you to be distracted and allows people like I, to strike. It blinds you, gives you a lack of knowledge.' He said simply.

'You're the one who's blind Ulquiorra. All this chatter and you haven't noticed the Shinigami coming in through the window.' Ichigo remarked.

'What?' Ulquiorra turned. Ichigo grabbed his leg and spun over bringing him down to the floor. Ichigo punched him the face before leaping up. He turned and made his way to the door that Orihime was behind. He looked through and saw her curled up, looking out of a barred window.

'Hey, Orihime.' He said softly. She spun round immediately and ran over to the door.

'Kurosaki-kun! I…' she stopped.

'What?' Ichigo said.

'Look out Kurosaki-kun!' she cried and Ichigo spun round to see Ulquiorra fire a large green Cero at him.

'Damnit!' he cried. He put up his sword as the blast crashed into it. He strained to hold it in place.

'Ichigo!' Orihime cried.

'Get back Orihime!' Ichigo roared over the crashing noise of the Cero. All he could see was green. She fell back against the far wall. Suddenly there was a tremendous noise and the blast overcame him. He screamed and everything went black.

He opened his eyes to see Ulquiorra lower his arm.

'You survived?' he muttered. Ichigo staggered to his feet, swaying, blood trickling down his forehead. He turned slowly.

'Orihime…?' he mumbled. She stepped out of the wreckage. The cell had been blown apart. He sighed with relief.

'Why the sigh Kurosaki? You're going to die anyway.' Ulquiorra said.

'I…won't…leave…without…Orihime…' he stuttered, trying to grasp his sword.

'Ichigo, I can heal you…' she whispered.

'There won't be any of that.' Ulquiorra said quietly. 'He will die where he stands.' He narrowed his eyes.

'I suggest you move aside.' He said coldly. 'I can't have Aizen-sama's prized captive die.'

'Then…then I won't move!' she said firmly, standing in front of Ichigo.

'Orihime…' he whispered.

'No. I have always stayed back. I have always been the one to be helped, to be protected. I want to help Kurosaki-kun. Please let me.' She said softly.

'Orihime…' he said softly again. Ulquiorra stepped forward.

'If that is what you want girl.' He raised his arm. 'Then you must die too.'

'Not just yet Ulquiorra.'

Ulquiorra lowered his arm immediately and Ichigo gasped as Sosuke Aizen stepped through the Garganta and into the room…


	8. Chapter 8 In the Presence of Madness

Hey guys, please review, thanks.

Mayuri tells all about his plans and reveals a strange device...

**Bleach 323: In the presence of madness**

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the twelfth division, Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad 6 and Uryuu Ishida, Quincy, had just prevailed over Espada 8 Szayel Aporro Granz. Leaving Szayel in a paraplegic state, Mayuri unveiled his secret laboratory hidden deep within the stone structure of Hueco Mundo.

'Listen worms. I'm about to unveil...Nemu! Open the bloody door already!' he slapped the girl across the face.

'Sorry sir…' she muttered.

'How can you treat her like that!?' Uryuu snapped. 'I demand you apologi-,'

'Oh shut it.' Mayuri said as the doors slowly opened.

'What!? How dare you! I may inform you that I am the last surviving Quincy and-,' he began.

'Hey! He said shut it and for once I agree with him.' Renji said. Uryuu was quiet.

The doors of the laboratory opened slowly, with a loud creak. They all, including Szayel watched in awe as the cavernous room was revealed. Mayuri began to laugh as their jaws dropped. Two bodies hung from the roof.

'My…God…' Szayel wheezed.

They were the bodies of former Espada's Zommari Leroux and Aaroniero Arreruerie. Of course, Aaroniero had no head. But was instead a tube filled with a green liquid.

'Whats the matter Espada 8? Feel lucky you're not up there with them. Though in your condition, that may not be so lucky.' Mayuri giggled.

'Whats going on?' Renji said. Mayuri clicked his fingers and Nemu ran over to a rope hanging from the roof.

'You didn't really think I would only arrive here to help you fools out did you? I've been here far longer than you think.' Mayuri said, watching Nemu.

'Why?' Uryuu asked.

'I am a scientist! These Espada are brilliant specimen. Such unique spiritual pressure. They are one of a kind!' he went on.

'Then, why not Szayel?' Uryuu questioned.

'That fool deserved what he got. He believed he was perfect, I proved him wrong. That naïve degenerate deserves to rot. He can't even comprehend what we are saying now. Besides, I have analyzed all his abilities. There is nothing hidden from me now.'

'So, whats the purpose of all this?' Renji asked.

Nemu was still pulling the rope. It was lowering Aaroniero's body. Mayuri walked over and pulled out a small vial from his robe. Some of the fluid was drained from Aaroniero's tube.

The green substance was thick and Mayuri held it up to the light.

'Yes…marvellous.' He whispered to himself.

'What is that?' Uryuu said, intrigued.

Mayuri walked towards him.

'This is the product of unique spiritual pressure combined. It isn't at its strongest, and could have some side effects.'

'Whose pressure?'

'The two Espada's, mine, and every captain.' He grinned.

'Every captain!?' Renji exclaimed. 'How'd you coax them into that?'

'I didn't. Whenever they used a kido spell, after they leave, particles remain in the air. I merely collected those. It accumulated into a substance rather quickly. Then, when you broke into the Seireitei, I collected yours and your friends. The substance became more powerful, but I needed something else. And this is where the Espada have come in. Ingenious don't you think?' he laughed.

Nemu pulled the rope again, hoisting Aaroniero's body upwards.

'Wont the Exequias come looking for them?' Uryuu said, worried.

'We have no need to fear them. They are hardly a fighting group. Besides, I'm sure a captain has intercepted them somewhere.' Mayuri reassured them. He placed the vial on a desk behind him.

'Whats this?' Renji asked, pointing at some paper.

'Blueprints. The whole of Las Noches. And how I plan to get us out of here.' Mayuri explained.

'Damn! I forgot the exits were sealed off.' Renji snapped.

'They won't be for long.' He said simply. 'You see, I've designed a device which can tear apart spirit particles as long as they are in groups. Gargantas are large tunnels of spirit particles that have been pulled apart.'

'That's all well and good. But you haven't even told us what that substance is yet.' Uryuu said, eyeing the vial.

Mayuri snatched it up.

'This, my Quincy friend, is an elixir.' He waved it in front of Uryuu's face.

'One with the power to bring someone back to life!'


	9. Chapter 9 Cornered like Rats

Aizen and his Espada confront a lone Ichigo, surely he stands no chance!?

Wow, received a lot of reviews, so thanks and keep them coming! Theres plenty more chapters, so I hope some of you will stay with it.

**Bleach 324: Cornered like rats**

Aizen stepped into the room. He was followed shortly after by Gin, and the three Espada.

'Whats going on?' he said softly.

'Kurosaki, sir.' Ulquiorra said quickly. 'He is trying to save the girl.'

'While I admit I said it was fine for you to attempt that boy, you should have done it faster.' Aizen said moving swiftly round behind Ulquiorra and sitting on his throne. Gin and the Espada's surrounded Ichigo.

'Where's Tosen?' Ulquiorra asked. Aizen didn't answer and instead nodded to Stark. Stark grabbed Orihime and took her to Aizen.

'Orihime…' whispered Ichigo.

'Another unsuccessful rescue attempt by Ichigo Kurosaki.' mocked Aizen.

'Im afraid you are cornered.' Smiled Gin.

Ichigo straightened up.

'The only reason…you got back so…fast…is cause…you lost. Right?' he smirked. Aizen narrowed his eyes.

'You're not in the best of positions, substitute soul reaper.' He then looked at Ulquiorra.

'Though…why isn't he dead already?' he asked.

'Aizen-sama…I am sorry.' Ulquiorra stammered.

'Never mind. It will just give me the pleasure of watching him die.' Aizen clicked his fingers and the Espada drew their swords.

'Deal with him.' Aizen said dangerously.

Orihime cried out to Ichigo but Aizen grabbed the back of her neck and she immediately quietened. He wasn't looking at her, but she could feel some sort of energy flowing through her.

Ichigo was surrounded. Stark, Halibel, Barragan and Ulquiorra advanced in on him. He tried to lift his sword but his arms felt weighted. His head was spinning. Suddenly his head felt like it exploded and his mind went into hallucination.

'_**Ichigo…**_' he heard a familiar voice say. '_**It's me Ichigo…come on…use me.**__' _Hollow Ichigo immediately appeared in front of him.

'_**Ha! You know you want to…you wanna save the girl right?**_'

'Orihime…' he whispered again.

'_**Then you don't have a choice…they're gonna slice and dice ya Ichigo! Do something about it…**_' Ichigo looked around to see Barragan lift his sword. Everything seemed to be going so slow.

'I thought I had control of you now?' Ichigo asked. 'Why do you still haunt me?'

'_**You need me Ichigo. I'm only here to help…**_' said the monstrous white version of himself. Suddenly Ichigo felt something grab him. He was being lifted up by the neck by Barragan.

'I wanna chop of this rats head.' He heard the old Espada shout. Lights were flashing in Ichigo's mind. All he could hear now was his Hollow form. Barragan lunged for Ichigo's throat but a blinding flash of black blasted him away. Barragan crashed to the floor and Aizen stood up. Ichigo keeled over to look at them. He was wearing his ghoulish Hollow mask.

'_**Hey there. How's it goin'?**_' he mocked. He dashed forwards and launched an attack at Stark who blocked it but was pushed back. Ulquiorra leapt at him, brandishing his sword properly for the first time. Ichigo connected swords with him. He saw Halibel run at him from the corner of his eye.

'_**Uh-oh!**_' he laughed. He disconnected and threw a Getsuga Tenshou at the oncoming Espada. She leapt over it as it crashed into a wall. Orihime cowered away as Ichigo danced around the Espada, blocking their attacks and so forth. He stabbed his sword into the ground and leapt over it, kicking an oncoming Stark in the jaw.

'_**Oooh, that's gotta hurt!**_' he said with glee. He whipped Zangetsu out of the ground and spun it furiously over his head. Barragan shot a jet of fire at him but it caught the blade and whipped up a fire storm in the room. Flames were everywhere. Ichigo's eyes glowed red in the fire and he laughed maniacally. He leapt up to dodge and attack when suddenly over the noise he heard something.

'Skewer that punk, Shinso.' From nowhere it seemed a blade ripped towards him. He reeled back to avoid it but was too slow and it caught his mask. It tore it from his face with his last cry.

'_**Aaaaaaaarrr**_rrrrrrrgh!!' the normal Ichigo crashed to the floor. Aizen said something softly and the fire vanished.

'So sorry to burst your bubble.' Gin sneered. Aizen smiled.

'Nice effort Kurosaki. But it's over. The Shinigami will fall to me. I will rule the-,' he stopped as a voice rang out.

'Oh come on! Give it a rest already, that typical bad guy stuff isn't cool.' They all turned. Standing in the gaping hole of a Garganta, was Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. The Espada gasped and Ichigo smirked. Urahara looked at Ichigo.

'Sorry we're late but the kids at my store are murder.' He grinned.


	10. Chapter 10 Escaping Hueco Mundo

**Bleach 325: Escaping Hueco Mundo**

Urahara faced Aizen.

'Former captain of squad 12, Kisuke Urahara.' He stated calmly.

'Greased up deranged former soul reaper, Sosuke Aizen. I haven't seen you in a while.' mocked Urahara with a grin.

'Hmmm, yes, isn't that a shame.' Aizen growled menacingly.

'Well now, thanks for the hearty welcome and all, but we're just here to pick up Ichigo and Orihime and we'll be on our way.' Urahara said cheerily. He turned to look at Ichigo again. 'Ready to go?' Ichigo got up but Barragan stepped in the way.

'The joking aside, I believe he is here to stay.' boomed Barragan.

'Is that so?' Yoruichi took a step forward towards the Espada. 'Well, I think it's safe to say that whatever happens you're not going to win against me Espada.'

'Just like your not going to win this war Aizen.' Urahara stated.

'How can you stand there and say that? You created the thing that has allowed me to go this far!' Aizen sneered.

'What?' Ichigo asked Urahara.

'I'll explain later.' He said quickly.

'Using your marvellous invention Kisuke, I shall desecrate Soul Society and rule it as its new king!' he exclaimed.

'That's all well and good, but it comes to my attention that you lost the earlier battle in the fake Karakura town, didn't you?' said Urahara.

'Tch, what of it?'

'The captains are gonna come here again eventually. They will beat you.' Yoruichi stated.

'You don't scare me you fools. I am invincible, like a God, standing in Heaven.' He exclaimed. He held out his hand. 'And now to be rid of you.' Urahara tilted his hat and winked at Yoruichi. Aizen whispered something and suddenly a large purple box like thing appeared over Urahara. He vanished and reappeared outside of it.

'Come now Sosuke; credit me with a little more than Black Coffin.' He smiled before leaping upwards and unsheathing Benihime.

'Sing, Benihime!' he cried and large red blast fired straight at Aizen. He held out his hand and absorbed the attack. The dust cleared and Urahara swung at him. Aizen drew his sword in time and they connected. The throne exploded behind him and they took off into the sky.

'Y'know Aizen for all that boasting, you're a little stale.' Urahara observed.

'Ha! We'll see.' He vanished and reappeared behind Urahara. Urahara turned and pierced him.

'Ah, Kyoka Suigetsu.' Urahara laughed. 'Very nice.' He whipped his sword out and the fake Aizen exploded, the real one right behind it, firing blasts of energy at Urahara.

Meanwhile on the ground Yoruichi was battling Gin, the Espada were instructed to keep Ichigo and Orihime in custody. She flung herself at him, aiming punches and kicks, each one whizzing at him.

'My, my. If I were to state the obvious I'd say you were actually trying to hurt me.' Gin laughed. She leapt off a wall and flipped over him. He fired Shinso at her and she caught its blade in between her hands.

'What!?' he snapped, his smile no more. She wrenched the sword from his hands and flung it at him. He rolled over and caught it in time but she leapt up and kicked him in the chest. He opened his eyes quick as a flash and vanished. She looked around. Suddenly she leapt up as Shinso came firing out of the shadows. She landed on it and ran along the blade towards him.

'Impossible!' he remarked as she leapt off it towards him. He threw a blast of energy at her and it crashed into her chest and she fell to the floor. He got up and moved slowly towards her. Then, she was gone. She reappeared on the wall behind him, clinging to it. He fired Shinso and she was gone again, and again, and again, her movements so fast.

'This is ridiculous!' he cried. 'And it most certainly wont do.' He grinned and vanished, reappearing directly in front of her.

Ichigo was sitting with Orihime by the remains of Aizen's throne.

'Orihime?' he whispered.

She didn't look up.

'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have used that power…' he said solemnly, looking down.

'No…It's just…' she rested her head in her hands.

'Orihime?' he said again.

'I wanted to be of help…I haven't helped at all her, it's the same as when we went to save Rukia…' she cried. 'I'm useless'.

'Ori-,' he began. Suddenly Urahara was in front of them, panting.

'Sorry to cut this short.' He held out his hand and Orihime took it. Barragan turned round and was whacked in the mouth with Urahara's stick.

'Stop them!' they heard Aizen cry. Yoruichi was already through the Garganta.

'So long Sosuke! I'll play again some other time!' Urahara waved cheerily before jumping into the Garganta with Orihime. Ulquiorra dived for Ichigo who turned and escaped through the Garganta, just as it closed shut on Hueco Mundo.


	11. Chapter 11 Leaving Party

**Bleach 326: Leaving Party**

The ringing of the Garganta could be heard throughout Hueco Mundo. Mayuri looked around.

'Kurosaki has left Hueco Mundo it would seem…' he said quietly.

'He's gone? Then we must go!' Renji barked.

'Hold on you impatient fool! I must active the device to rip the spirit particles apart.' Mayuri snapped before turning his attention to Nemu again.

'I'm afraid he is right Renji,' Uryuu said talking to Renji quietly outside the laboratory. 'As a Quincy I naturally use the spirit particles around me and I can tell you they are thickly packed shut.'

'Tch, Ichigo got out.' Renji said.

'I know, just be patient. You saw how this deranged lunatic took out that Espada, he's obviously well prepared.' Uryuu said, glancing over at Szayel, the broken blade still through his hand and heart.

'I know…I'm just sick of this place.' Renji sighed.

'Well, you know we won't leave forever. I'm sure Ichigo didn't take out that captain.'

'You mean Aizen?' Renji looked at him.

'Yes. We will come back.'

'How do you know he didn't beat Aizen?' Renji smirked.

'I don't. But I doubt it. He may not have even rescued Orihime.' Uryuu levelled his glasses.

'I can't see Ichigo leaving without her.'

'Neither can I Renji. Neither can I.'

On the far side of Aizen's tower, Kenpachi Zaraki sat perched on a rock with his lieutenant, Yachiru.

'Urgh…' he groaned.

'Something wrong Kenny?' Yachiru asked, looking up at him.

'I'm bored. I can't believe Kurosaki left me with this guy.' Yachiru got up and ran over to Grimmjow's body.

'I think he's dead Kenny.' She said slowly. Kenpachi looked up.

'Huh? You serious?' he wondered over and kicked Grimmjow. 'Well what do you know? Guess we're not needed here now. C'mon Yachiru, I can feel that creep Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure. We may as well find him.' Yachiru leapt on his back and they sped off into the distance.

Byakuya Kuchiki of the sixth division was wandering the halls of Las Noches. He had recently destroyed the seventh Espada, Zommari Leroux and rescued his sister, Rukia. Suddenly he stopped and looked up.

'Ichigo Kurosaki has left.' He said to himself. 'That's good. Now Rukia can stop worrying.' He turned a corner and bumped into a few people. He drew his sword immediately after reappearing behind them.

'Oh, Captain Unohana. Forgive me.' He looked down at Rukia's body. She was bloodied from her battle with the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arreruerie.

'Where were you off to Captain Kuchiki?' she looked at him with her wide eyes and soft smile. He looked away.

'I was hoping to find another Espada.'

'What? With your wounds?' she pointed to his arm and leg. He had cut the muscles in both during his fight with Zommari so as not to be controlled.

'It was necessary.' He said simply.

'But it isn't necessary to fight again. Come, follow us, we are headed to Kurotsuchi.' She sighed.

'What?' he said, a derogatory tone in his voice.

'I know, but apparently he is the only one who can get us out.' She continued walking down the hall. Byakuya followed and then reached down and picked Rukia up and placed her over his shoulder.

'It will be faster this way.' He said and vanished. A little taken aback, Unohana took hold of Hanataro and vanished as well.

'My, my. It's the other captains.' Mayuri said unhappily. Kenpachi, Byakuya and Unohana arrived. Kenpachi nearly crashed into the machine.

'Watch where you are going you oaf!' Mayuri screeched. Kenpachi laughed.

'You wanna get your ass kicked into next week freak?' he sneered. Mayuri mumbled to himself before returning to the machine. Byakuya watched him work.

'How much longer Captain Kurotsuchi?' he said softly.

'Not too long I should think.' He barked at Nemu again. Suddenly Renji looked up. Over the horizon he could see lots of heat waves appearing.

'Hollows!!!!' he bellowed. They all looked up. Now they could be seen. There were hundreds of them, rushing towards them. They looked almost like an avalanche of snow. They all drew their swords. It was time for battle.

Meanwhile, the Exequias made their way over the plains of Hueco Mundo. They kicked the body.

'This ones dead. Lets -,'

'I aint dead yet, dumbass…' came a growl.

'Ah so you are still alive…

'Grimmjow Jaggerjack'


	12. Chapter 12 A Daring Escape

Sorry I havent updated in a little while, internet totally went. So, in that time i've managed 3 more chapters. Enjoy!

**Bleach 327: A Daring Escape**

The Hollows surrounded them. They were all adjuchas class and the captains could hear them sniggering to each other. Mayuri raised his sword, Renji and Uryuu did the same. Unohana took a step back and Byakuya stepped out in front of her, placing Rukia down next to her. Kenpachi grinned and whipped out his blade.

'Heh, this is gonna be great!' he bellowed.

'Kenny is happy!' she smiled, and then put on a really serious frown. 'Which means you guys are gonna get it!' she pointed to the Hollows. Some burst out laughing. A tall snake like one at the front with horns coming off its mask spoke.

'When we're done...I think we should eat the little missy first.' He sneered.

'You can try.' Kenpachi said dangerously.

'You'd better be quick Zaraki or they will all be gone.' Byakuya said simply. The snake one roared and lunged for him, mouth wide. Simply, Byakuya vanished and reappeared closer to it. It halted, shocked and he stabbed it through the mouth. It reeled backwards and slumped to the floor, blood leaking from its mouth.

'Nice Kuchiki.' Kenpachi jeered. 'But watch this!' he leapt forwards, swinging his sword. He crashed into the front one, piercing it straight away before kicking off it and slamming into the next one.

'A competition eh? Don't make me laugh. You can't defeat me.' Byakuya vanished and reappeared behind a group of smaller ones.

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.' He said calmly. His sword blade disintegrated into glowing pink blades by the millions. The Hollows could only watch in awe as they were cut to shreds by the oncoming wave of blades. Renji and Uryuu looked at each other, then at the Hollows before charging in. Renji rolled forwards and cast Zabimaru at the nearest one. It screeched as it was thrown backwards into another one toppling them over like dominoes. Uryuu dashed around the outside, picking off the stragglers with well aimed and precise arrows. Mayuri sheathed his sword again.

'We may as well continue with this. Hurry up Nemu!' he snapped. Kenpachi leapt forwards and stabbed a Hollow in the chest. It roared and grabbed at his blade but he ripped it out with such force the Hollow exploded.

'Sweet.' He grinned. Byakuya spun round in mid-air, the blades whizzing around him. It created a shockwave like effect, firing cherry blossom like blades in all directions. They pierced all the nearest Hollows who dropped like flies.

'Come on Kenny, he's doing well!' Yachiru whined.

'Okay okay! Let's do this!' he tore off his eye patch and a massive yellow aura roared around him. He swung his sword at the nearest group of Hollows who were thrown back miles, disappearing from view. He kicked through a few before being face with a large adjuchas with huge arms. It grinned at him stupidly.

'Hello lil' man.' He said. Kenpachi looked the other way. Suddenly a huge slash was through the Hollow, blood spraying everything. It roared and toppled over.

'People!' Mayuri cried. 'The device is ready, hold those Hollows off!' the fight continued. 'Why does no one listen to me?' he sneered. He turned to Nemu who was staring into space. 'Damnit Nemu!'

'Yes master?' she said politely.

'Forget it.' He stomped off. He turned on the device. Suddenly there was loud ringing noise and directly in front of them a Garganta was ripped open and formed in front of them. Unohana and Hanataro, carrying Rukia and Nemu leapt in. Uryuu and Renji dived in, picking off a few more Hollows as they went. Next were Kenpachi and Byakuya who fended off the Hollows before leaving. It began to close.

'Hey what the hell!? Wait!!' Mayuri jogged to the Garganta through the Hollows, panting. He leapt up and managed to grab hold, scrambling in after them. The Garganta closed shut to the Hollows dismay. The captains had made it.

That night in Hueco Mundo, all was dark. The Hollows had long since left the area. However, one person remained.

The laboratory doors were open, blowing slightly. Szayel was hunched over a desk, the sword still in him. He could move the other arm though, and rifted through Mayuri's potions. He took one out and drank it. Suddenly everything exploded back into life. His senses had returned and he screamed with agony. He wrenched the blade from his hand but left it in his heart. He turned to leave when he noticed a vial of green liquid on the desk. He grinned menacingly and pocketed the vial, taking off into the night…


	13. Chapter 13 A New Plot

Aizen returns from his recent defeat with a surprise revelation with the help of an Espada!

**Bleach 328: A New Plot**

Sosuke Aizen looked at his room. The throne was but rubble on the floor, and Urahara's makeshift Garganta had burnt a black mark on the wall. Gin was standing in the corner, his usual smile smeared across his face. The Espada had left to their respective rooms. The smile had long since left Aizen's face and was replaced by a dangerous twitch. Gin let out a long sigh.

'It's gonna be quiet without Orihime.' He joked. Aizen was silent.

'It's nearly finished.' He said simply.

'Eh? I'm afraid I don't follow you.' Gin said, puzzled.

'The Hogyoku. It's finished.' Aizen snapped.

'My, my, that won't do.' Gin shook his head. 'Is there nothing we can do?'

'No. Without the girls power the Hogyoku will be destroyed in a matter of days. Once the Shinigami kill the remaining Arrancar we're finished.'

'Is there no way to contain it?' Gin said slowly, walking around the room, eyeing the damage.

'I don't think so.' Aizen said quietly.

'Then we need something else, or your army will be diminished.' Gin said coldly.

Aizen looked out of a window over the white sandy plains of Hueco Mundo.

'I sense a large scale battle is inevitable.' He whispered. There was small crunch noise and they both turned to see Ulquiorra in the doorway. He lifted his foot and saw the remains of a small stone underneath.

'Ulquiorra.' Aizen stated.

'Aizen-sama. I have heard your troubles. Forgive my eavesdropping, but I have brought you news.' He said quickly, looking at the floor.

'Go on.' Aizen thought he already knew however.

'The remaining captains, Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, Kenpachi Zaraki and Kurotsuchi Mayuri have escaped. Grimmjow, who was previously incapacitated, is now being healed.' Ulquiorra said the last bit scornfully.

'Oooh, I'm sure you like that.' Gin mocked. Ulquiorra ignored the comment.

'That is all I have to report.' He turned and began leaving the room.

'Ulquiorra.' Aizen said. The fourth Espada stopped.

'Yes, Aizen-sama?'

'What have you got, there in your hand?' he said slowly. Ulquiorra clenched his fist. He turned and held out his hand. It was the remains of the rock.

'Well?' Aizen said.

'I…I felt a strange spiritual pressure coming off it.' He said.

'Give it to me.' Aizen ordered. Reluctantly, Ulquiorra handed it to him. Suddenly, Aizen's eyes widened with shock. He held it out to Gin.

'See what you make of this.'

Gin took it and his smiled vanished.

'Oh my.' He said quickly.

Ulquiorra was confused.

'May I inquire…as to what that is?' he asked carefully. Aizen stepped forward towards the black burn on the wall. He felt it.

'Well now…' he smiled. 'Thank you, Urahara Kisuke.' He turned.

'Is it one, then?' Gin asked. Aizen nodded.

'It seems by creating that makeshift Garganta; Urahara infused this wall with spirit energy. Sprit energy, only someone of the Research and Development Department could have.' He sneered.

Ulquiorra was still oblivious to the situation.

'This wall is no longer just a wall. Because of Kisuke Urahara, it has now been fused with strange and powerful spirit energy.' Gin tried to explain to him.

'But, what does this all mean?' he asked.

Gin walked up to the wall next to Aizen.

'It means we are not going to lose after all.' Gin said. 'In fact, I may just have a plan.'

Ulquiorra walked over to the wall.

'All it is to me is strange spirit energy.' He said. Aizen smiled.

'We, Ulquiorra, have our own personal Senkaimon.' He grinned.

Gin's face lit up.

'A Senkaimon?' Ulquiorra said, still trying to get his head round it. 'Isn't that like some sort of gate?'

'It sure is.' Gin smiled. Aizen took a step closer to Ulquiorra, an evil grin on his face.

'Ever wondered what it's like in the Soul Society…Ulquiorra!?'


	14. Chapter 14 Past Revelations

With Aizen back on the move, it's a short while before the first phase of his plan. Lets take this time to backtrack, in the first of a series called '_Past Revelations_' which help to describe the vast backstory that is Soul Society...

**Bleach 329: Past Revelations**

Toshiro was watching over Rangiku as she healed in the medical room.

'Damn you Ichimaru…' he cursed.

'He's…not…so…bad…' he heard a weak voice say. Rangiku's eyes fluttered open.

'Rangiku…' he said calmly. 'How can you say that? He tried to kill you.' Rangiku sat up and revealed her wound.

'Your shoulder…' Toshiro exclaimed. 'Gin never intended to kill…' she smiled at him as he pondered these thoughts.

'Gin isn't a bad person at heart Captain.' She whispered. 'It's Aizen…I know…it is…'

'You…you know?' Toshiro asked.

'I've known him, for a long time…' she explained.

'Yes…that much I'm aware of.' Toshiro said, staring into space.

'We…we have quite a history together…' she said sadly.

'Is something wrong Rangiku?' Toshiro asked.

She looked away for a moment before turning to him.

'I wish we could have saved him.' She said quickly. He leant closer to her.

'Tell me…about you and Gin Ichimaru.' He said sternly. She sighed and looked out the window at a blossoming tree.

'It all began in the 76th Rukon district…'

_It constantly rained. There wasn't a moment of sunshine. I was alone. My parents…I knew not of them. I didn't know my birthday, my age, my past…_

_76__th__ Rukon was dangerous. Not safe for a girl such as me. Not then. It seemed I was destined to be here forever. I'd spend my nights cowering under old canvas sheets strewn in a corner of a road. Most nights I'd pray to the stars to relieve me. Yet, death never came. I was to walk the Soul Society in pain. _

_The Seireitei loomed over us, like a black shadow. The Soul Reapers every so often used to come out and torment us, screech of a life we would never know. I hated it. I hated the Soul Reapers; the whole idea of them sickened me. _

_I had few friends. Ryuichi Satoru was my closest friend. Yet he was taken one night. I don't know who by, but he disappeared, I couldn't stop them. His screams used to haunt me…_

'Used to haunt you?' Toshiro interrupted.

'Yes, that was, until things changed…'

_We were both the same, Ryuichi and I. Squatters. Degenerates, low-life's. Because of that, we were able to sympathize with each other, understand how the other felt. _

_After he was taken, I did nothing but wander the streets aimlessly. Things seemed so pointless again. Then, one day, everything changed. I was hungry. I was walking through the market and I thieved. I don't know what came over me. I started to walk but the shopkeeper caught me._

'_Hey there! You gonna pay for that?' he snapped. I was cornered. There were lots of men crowding round me with clubs. All over one measly piece of fruit. Then, he arrived._

'_Excuse me, gentlemen. I believe she was merely going to give that to me. I have the money. No need to be so hasty.' I couldn't see who was speaking but he handed them their money and came over. He was about the same age as me, but a little taller. His facial features were, unique. His smile was broad, and his eyes, they looked shut. _

_He made his way over to me. I was shy and held out the apple._

'_Oh no, don't mind me.' He said. His voice, it was so comforting, so friendly. _

'_But…you bought it…' I had never known generosity._

'_Yes. But by all means, you have it. You look starving.' I couldn't resist and bit into it. I hadn't eaten for days. _

'_Whats your name?' he asked. My name? I had forgotten. However, it eventually came to me._

'_Rangiku Matsumoto.' I said quickly. He held out his hand._

'_I'm Gin. Gin Ichimaru and it's a pleasure to meet you Rangiku. Nice to see a friendly face.'_

_Yeah…it sure was. Little did I know, good things never last…_


	15. Chapter 15 Past Revelations II

**Bleach 330: Past Revelations 2**

'Gin…saved you?' Toshiro said, astounded.

'Yes…and from that day on, we were the best of friends.' She smiled, thinking to herself.

'But…' Toshiro said, expectantly.

'Things got in the way…'

_Gin walked with me to area in which I slept in. I bade him goodnight and he left. That was the one night I went to sleep smiling._

'_Hi there!' I heard a cheery voice say. I opened my eyes to see his face looking down on mine. I smiled._

'_What are you doing here so early?' I yawned._

'_I thought we could grab ourselves a spot by the river?' he suggested. I nodded gleefully. We made our way there, holding hands, though at that time, I don't think it was anything special. I felt safe close to him. _

_We reached the river. There were a group of thuggish kids there._

'_Awww, that's the spot I saved.' Gin shook his head. 'This wont do.' He told me to wait there. _

_I stood at the top of the hill as he ran down._

'_Excuse me, but I'm afraid I already have this spot.' He said politely to the people. They were Soul Reapers. They jeered at him and laughed at him. I felt so sorry for him, he was so small, yet so innocent. One attempted to hit him. I screamed out for him to move. Suddenly he flipped over and kicked the Soul reaper in the side of the face sending him spiralling into the others._

'_I'm sorry. I don't tolerate rudeness.' The Soul reapers ran off into the trees. I was in shock. I ran down to him as he waved me over. He smiled._

'_Something wrong?' he said._

_It was astonishing. He was able to defeat a group of Soul Reapers so easily._

'_No.' I said slowly. I felt uneasy. There was something sinister about the way he managed to deal with them but I let it slide._

_He certainly was an adept fighter._

_We lay back and watched the sun set over the river, casting an orange glow over the water. It rippled casually, sending a slight breeze towards us. I gazed up into the stars. We were next to each other and his hand rested on mine. I could tell he was looking at me. _

'_What're you thinking about?' I heard him say._

'_Stuff.' I replied dumbly._

'_Like what?' he shuffled over slightly._

'_Feelings…' I replied dumbly again._

'_Oooh…like what?' he asked again. I looked at him. In that instant, we kissed. I pulled away smiling. That was when we got up and left._

_It was still a bit light out. The souls were turning off their lights and closing their doors for the night. I never did have a house. A home. A place to call warm, comforting. I never needed things like that as long as I had my instincts. I figured that was the only way to survive in a world where everything seemed to go wrong._

_We were walking back to the Rukon, holding hands as usual. I was happy. It was strange. No one had ever made me feel happy since Ryuichi. Yet, Gin reminded me of him in so many ways. It was amazing. I felt like I wanted to go on, like there was something left for me now._

_It was the best time of my childhood ever. Nothing was in the way. It was just me and Gin. I loved every moment I could spend with him. The Soul Reapers made fun of us, but I didn't care. They meant nothing to me now, and so I was free. Happy. Gin had saved me. Just by being himself. _

_We were together for years. Our relationship continued to grow stronger. It was seven years after we met, and we were still as happy as that first day by the river. Gin was my family. Gin was that missing person I had so longed for. _

_As we grew older, we began doing new things, spending our days differently. This opened new options for us. It was new; it seemed so vibrant to be doing new things. Yet, I knew, somewhere in inside me, things seemed too good to be true. That something would come and snatch him and my hopes away from me._

_And that something came, in the form of Sosuke Aizen…_


	16. Chapter 16 Past Revelations III

**Bleach 331: Past Revelations 3**

_The nights were getting longer as the winter crept in. I could feel it, each night on my skin the wind was harsh and cold. Gin would hold me close, and the nights would fly by. Still, we remained outside, on the streets. Even though I had found him, life was still cruel._

_The days continued to edge on. They were slow. Meaningless. What had caused this sudden depression?_

_It was Gin. _

_He had begun talking to me less. We didn't see eye to eye as much anymore, and were arguing. We were older now. He was seventeen. I didn't know my age. I never even knew my birthday. _

_I still remember the day I told Gin that._

'_When's your birthday?' he had asked._

'_I…I don't know…' I had replied, sadly. He took my hand and stroked it._

'_How about this…we make it the day we first met?' he smiled. _

_He wasn't around as often anymore. He told me he had jobs to do, and so I would wait for him by the river every night. He rarely came. Whenever he did, he had a sad look on his face, and wouldn't face me. _

'_Gin…talk to me. Whats wrong?' I would ask._

'_Nothing. Don't worry about me Rangiku.' He always said calmly. _

_I sat there and stared out into the sky. Had I done something wrong? We were separating. It was inevitable. I felt distant. Not just from him but to everything. I would try to talk to him about my feelings. Every time, I would get the same answer._

'_Let them go.' _

_It was a snowy morning. The Soul Reapers were out. They prowled the market area, searching for anyone vulnerable. They found me. I cowered again, hoping Gin would arrive. For some reason, in my heart, I did not believe he would. He did. _

_He leapt from a roof and kicked one down. He turned fast and cracked the second in the jaw. The third jumped him but he cast him into a market stall. I stood up and ran to him. I hugged him, but he wasn't looking at me._

_I followed his gaze. Someone was coming towards us. It was a Shinigami captain. I looked around at the mess he had made. The Soul Reapers lay bleeding in a destroyed market area. I pushed away from Gin._

'_Run! Save yourself!' I screeched at him. I knew the penalty for attacking a Soul Reaper and damaging property. I didn't want Gin to suffer. The captain came closer into view. It was Sosuke Aizen. He was a quiet captain, one I hadn't heard much about. All I new is that he was recently promoted, after the original fifth squad captain, Shinji Hirako, mysteriously disappeared. _

_Aizen approached us. All I remember of that meeting is him looking down at me, the sun flashing off his glasses as he walked past. Gin, turned, and followed him. He didn't say a word to me. _

'_Gin?' I said quietly. They both vanished and I slumped to the floor, trying to fight back against the tears._

_It was early the next morning when I woke to see Gin sitting in front of me. He was smiling his old smile. Perhaps everything had been a long dream? Would I wake and be back when we were ten, laughing and playing by the rivers edge? It was not to be. _

'_Mornin' Rangiku.' He smiled._

'_Gin…' I replied weakly. The sun was bright and I shielded my eyes. _

'_Rangiku…listen to me.' He said softly. I sat up slowly, intrigued of what he had to say._

_His smile dropped._

'_I'm not sure how to say this Rangiku…' he began. My heart was beating faster, I knew what was coming._

'_I'm going to become a Soul Reaper.' _


	17. Chapter 17 Past Revelations IV

The last in this set of Past Revelations, observe how Gin Ichimaru falls and turns his back on his only real friend. Rate and review please!

**Bleach 332: Past Revelations 4**

'_I'm going to become a Soul Reaper'._

_I was amazed. What on Earth made him choose this? The people that attempted to hurt me, to hurt him. The smile remained on his face, except, it didn't feel the same anymore. It seemed almost as if he was laughing at me. _

'_Whats wrong?' he asked. It sounded like he was mocking me. _

'_You…why?' I could barely get my words out. Should I really be like this? After all, if it is what he wants…_

'_Why? Isn't it obvious Rangiku? I want salvation.' He said, almost like I should have known. He came up to me and clasped my shoulder._

'_You know as well, even better, than I do what our life is like. I don't want to keep on going like this.' He said, he sounded sincere, but I heard no remorse in his voice. _

'_How…how could you just leave me?' I said quietly, fighting the tears once more. I felt his hand rest on the back off my neck._

'_It won't be so bad. You can join too…you're guaranteed a meal, a place to sleep…' I looked up. His face was alight. It was the happiest I had seen him since we first met._

_I held his hand, not wanting to let go._

_Then, we embraced, and I didn't want it to end for I feared he would walk away after. Suddenly, over his shoulder, I saw him. Approaching us was Captain Aizen, his white captain robe swirling around him. He came slowly, the sun shining from his glasses, concealing his eyes. _

'_Gin.' He said calmly. Gin leapt from my arms, moving in front of me. _

'_Yes Captain Aizen?' he said, standing to attention like a soldier. A soldier of the Soul Society. He had become nothing more than a dog._

'_What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in training?' Aizen said slowly, but still keeping that calm, complacent tone. _

'_I…I'm sorry Captain.' Gin stammered. I had never heard him like this. I always looked up to Gin, but now, in the face of authority's finest, he had become weak. 'I have no excuse.' _

_Aizen looked about._

'_I think you do. Who is that behind you?' he asked. Gin clenched his fist. He was struggling to speak. I wish he hadn't._

'_She's no one sir. Just a commoner. I was merely sorting them out.' He said slowly. I gasped. He turned his back on me for the Shinigami. It was the end of the Gin I knew._

'_Oh really?' Aizen smiled. 'If I recall…' he pushed past Gin. 'You were with her when I came by and saw this area in wreckage…were you not?' he looked straight at me._

'_I…I was Captain.'_

'_Then who is she?' Aizen smiled politely. 'Are you not going to introduce me, Gin?' he straightened up and faced Gin. _

'_She…her name is Matsumoto.' He said stiffly. My surname. Is that what we had been reduced to? Aizen frowned, but smiled at me._

'_Come now Gin. Does she have a first name?' he asked._

'_Rangiku…' he said slowly. He didn't face me. _

'_Rangiku Matsumoto. That's a strong name. Well Miss Matsumoto, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Come Gin.' He turned and made his way down the road. Gin began to follow but stopped. I didn't look at him._

'_Just go.' I said coldly._

'_But Rangiku…I…I don't want to lose you…' he said quietly. Aizen had stopped._

'_Well Gin?' he said, not looking back. Gin was looking at me; I could feel his eyes on my back. I heard Aizen speak again. 'I'm offering you a chance Gin. You know that. You don't want to spend your life here.' _

'_But…Rangiku…' he whimpered. _

'_Just go Gin. If that is what you want don't throw it away over me.' _

_I scowled. I didn't want him to go. But I knew that it was what he wanted. I was scared. Scared of this Aizen. He seemed friendly enough but the way Gin seemed so petrified around him was unusual. I didn't want him to get hurt. _

'_Last chance Gin…' Aizen coaxed. I heard footsteps. Gin was right behind me. I began turning around, to see his face one more time._

'_I'm sorry, Rangiku…'_

_Then he left. He and Aizen vanished. That was the last I ever saw of him. After a few years I enlisted in the Soul Reaper academy, hoping to find him. But he had passed through quickly, now as Aizen's lieutenant. _

'So, I became your lieutenant Captain, but by then he was a captain and we rarely talked, let alone see each other.' Rangiku said weakly, in her bed. Toshiro sat there looking at her, the past swimming around in his head. He got up and went to the door.

'Get some rest Rangiku. I have a feeling we'll see him again…just not in the same way.' And with that he turned off the light, and closed the door gently behind him…


	18. Chapter 18 Shinigami Legacy

Ichigo and the others have returned to the human world and something strange is afoot...

**Bleach 333: Shinigami Legacy**

Ichigo Kurosaki returned to Karakura Town. It was no longer in Soul Society, and things were seemingly back to normal. Orihime, Chad, Uryuu were all back with him at school, and Rukia and Renji were assigned to the area to keep a look out for Hollows.

They entered the classroom and Ichigo was immediately attacked by a mad Keigo Asano.

'Iiiiiiiiiiiiichigooooooooo!!!!' he cried, tears streaming down his face. Ichigo punched him in the face.

'Knock it off Keigo!' he grunted. Keigo leapt up, tugging at his shirt.

'Where the hell have you all been!? It's been the school term and I've been on my own like a loser!!' he bellowed.

'Tch, you had the guys.'

'But they are all off with their girlfriends!' Keigo said, huge puppy dog eyes burrowing into Ichigo. He got a kick in the face.

'I said knock it off!'

'I bet you've all been to some summer camp together haven't you!? How couldn't you invite me! We go way back and I -,' he got another kick. Ichigo shuffled away with the others following.

That lunch Rukia received a message.

'Ichigo, Hollow!' she whispered sharply. Ichigo reverted to his Shinigami form and was off into the streets. The Hollow was huge. It was black with red spikes coming off its elbows and shoulders, and its white mask was ugly, long fangs jutting out from its mouth. It had wide arms which looked far stronger than its stubby legs.

'Hey there!' Ichigo called out. The creature turned and roared. 'Getsuga Tenshou!' the blue blast slammed into the monster and it flipped over crashing into a park. He flew over to it, about to apply the finishing blow when he noticed Karin, his sister and her friends playing. She was looking at the Hollow. Ichigo knew she could see him.

'Karin! Get out of here!' he cried and she ran off into the trees. The Hollow rolled over and fired a bala blast at Ichigo who knocked it aside and slammed Zangetsu downwards slicing the Hollow in half. It screeched as its body disintegrated into thin air. He checked to see if Karin was okay before flying off.

He returned to school just in time for the next lesson.

'Crap.' He muttered. Orihime laughed.

'Come on Kurosaki-kun! It's not too bad. Sure beats that awful castle.' She smiled cheerfully. They made their way to class.

Karin and her friends emerged from their hiding place.

'What was that!?' one squeaked, his face alight with terror. Karin stepped forwards.

'Kurosaki! Where ya going!?' another screamed.

'This is new…' she thought to herself. Lying in front of her was the Hollow, its body in half. 'I wonder if Ichigo could still see it.' She was sure their bodies used to dissolve. Why would this one stay?

There was strange spirit energy nearby. She could feel it, like a pulse.

'C'mon Karin, its starting to rain! We're going to Urahara's for some sweets!' one of her friends cried.

She turned on the spot.

'You go on ahead. I'll catch up.' She turned back.

'Okay? Weirdo, you're gonna get cold.' She heard their footsteps as they ran off, the sky darkening as the rain got heavier. She looked on at the Hollow.

'Whats going on here?' she thought. 'Whats with this reiatsu?' the pulse got quicker as she walked nearer the body. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and she opened her eyes again to see herself directly in front of the Hollow's body.

'Wait…' she said. She couldn't control herself, the pulse was beating faster. She suddenly realised that it was her reiatsu she could feel. She couldn't control her arms, no matter how hard she tried. A red aura had appeared around her and she placed her hand on the Hollow.

'Whats going on!?' she whispered, scared. She could feel energy flowing from her.

Then she understood. She could see black particles flying back into the Hollow.

'No! Wait!' she cried, trying to pull her arm away. With a mighty roar she was flung back and the Hollow stood. She looked at her hands and back at the Hollow as it bounded away. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and she turned around.

There was a thud and everything went black…


	19. Chapter 19 A Dangerous Individual

Soul Society has Karin in capture! How will Ichigo react?

Review and rate please :)

**Bleach 334: A Dangerous Individual**

Karin's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She was in the Seireitei.

'Huh…whats going on?' she groaned.

'No-one gave you permission to talk!' she heard a sharp voice.

'Renji! That's Ichigo's sister!' that voice was softer, more familiar. Karin sat up, dazed. The room was slowly coming into focus. In front of her were two people, both in black clothes dressed like Ichigo. She guessed they were Shinigami too. One was taller than the other and had spiky red hair and wore black things on his forehead which looked like some sort of visor. The other she recognised as Rukia Kuchiki.

'R…Rukia?' she asked. Rukia came over and kneeled down.

'It's okay Karin.' She rested her hand on her shoulder. Renji sniffed.

'Guess you don't remember a thing do ya?' he said.

'Renji!' Rukia snapped. 'Don't be so rude!' he jumped back.

'Okay okay! Sheesh, I thought we had to do the whole 'tough-guy interrogator' thing?'

'Why am I here? Where am I?' Karin looked around.

'Karin, you're in the Soul Society.' Rukia said, turning her head to face her.

'And you're here cause-,' Renji began but was interrupted by the arrival of Head Captain Yamamoto.

'Because you aided in the revival of a Hollow.' He said sharply.

'Captain Yamamoto…' Rukia began.

'I know who she is. I also know she is probably completely unaware of what happened.' He stated. Karin was still in a daze.

'Are…are you Shinigami?' she asked.

'It seems the girl ain't so dumb.' Renji sneered. He kneeled down. 'What else do you know?'

'M…my brother is a Shinigami.' She said quietly. Renji stood up.

'She can see us then. In the real world. That's quiet impressive. Top that onto that power you got there and-,'

'You become a dangerous individual.' Came the shrewd voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He slowly entered the room, twiddling his thumbs.

'Captain Kurotsuchi!' Rukia said.

'I think you know what to do with this girl.' He turned to Captain Yamamoto. 'Head Captain?' he sneered.

Yamamoto sighed.

'It doesn't feel right to do it to Kurosaki. But…she can revive Hollows. A power I'm certain Sosuke Aizen would want his hands on.' Yamamoto looked at her.

'It seems it should be done, more for her safety than ours.' He turned to Kurotsuchi and nodded.

Rukia gasped and left the room, astonished. Renji followed.

'Rukia…' he said.

'How could you let them do that?' she snapped.

'I…I must follow the rules of the law…it's the teachings of my captain…you know better than me…' he said solemnly.

'Byakuya would never have let something like that happen! When he realised the truth he was ready to fight the law!' she shouted.

'The law changed then. You know the same rules didn't apply, and still don't, when it comes down to Aizen.' Renji said coldly.

'But still, you fought the Soul Society! You fought Byakuya!' she said.

'Rukia, how can you be so blind? You know what would happen if Karin was kidnapped by Aizen. Think of Ichigo…' he said. Rukia was quiet.

'I'm going Renji. I can't sit here and let them do this to her.' She stated firmly.

'I…I will let you go. But, I won't promise not to tell someone.' He said, turning away.

'Don't worry; I'm sure I'll be back soon enough.' With that she vanished.

'Don't do anything stupid Rukia…' Renji said, looking up into the sky.

Rukia arrived in the human world. She looked around quickly before making her way to Ichigo's house.

She leapt in through the window and squashed Kon.

'Ah! Sorry Kon!' she apologised, her foot crushing his stomach. He seemed oddly calm.

'Hey don't mind me.' He drooled. She kicked him across the room and he crashed into the cupboard.

'Where's Ichigo?' she snapped. The teddy bear sat up, rubbing his head.

'I don't know, he said he went looking for Karin.' Rukia gasped and disappeared again. She found Ichigo in the park where they found Karin.

'Ichigo!' she dashed over to him.

'Rukia? Hey, do you know where Karin is?' he was in his Shinigami state.

'Ichigo…she's in Soul Society!' Rukia exclaimed.

'What!?' he yelled.

'That's not it.' She said a sad look on her face.

'They are taking her…to the Maggots Nest!'


	20. Chapter 20 Ichigo's Fury

**Bleach 335: Ichigo's Fury**

'Maggots…Nest?' Ichigo said with a stunned face.

'You don't know do you?' Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head furiously. She sighed.

'The Maggots Nest is sort of like a dungeon where they keep innocent, but potentially dangerous people away from civilization!' she exclaimed.

'Potentially dangerous? Karin? That's ridiculous!' Ichigo snapped. 'What she do?'

'She…she has the power to resurrect Hollows from the dead…' Rukia said, looking down. Ichigo stopped fast.

'W…what?' he stammered.

'It's true. She brought back the one you killed here earlier.'

'But…but why? She wouldn't do that…' he said.

'I…I don't know everything just yet, but you can trust me to-,' Ichigo leapt forward.

'No. I'm going to Soul Society. I won't let them do this.' He walked off briskly, Rukia trying to keep up.

'But, it was passed on by Head Captain Yamamoto! Your call will never overturn his!' she cried.

'I don't care! I have to try.' He said before vanishing. Rukia sighed and disappeared too.

Ichigo appeared in Soul Society and suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder.

'Waaaa!' he cried and jumped. He turned around to see Renji.

'Thanks.' He said. 'Is that really anyway to greet me?'

'Sorry…' Ichigo blushed.

'Tch, don't mention it.' Renji then turned serious. 'I know why you're here.'

'Karin…' Ichigo mumbled. Renji looked straight at him.

'I'm sorry Ichigo. But it's for her own safety.'

'Take me to her.'

'Ich-,'

'Now.' He said coldly. Renji sighed.

'Follow me.' He said. They arrived at the captain's area. Renji knocked on the door and Jushiro Ukitake opened.

'Ah, Lieutenant Abarai, what can I do for you…Ichigo? Oh dear…please come in.' he let them in and closed the door.

'Captain Kurotsuchi! I have a feeling you're needed…' he said. Mayuri appeared.

'Ah, Kurosaki. I guess you're here to see the girl?' he jeered.

'No. I'm here to take her back!' Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and pointed it at Mayuri.

'Whoa! Ichigo calm down!' Renji stepped in.

'No! Where's Karin!?' he cried.

'The Maggots Nest.' Byakuya stepped in. 'I thought Rukia had already told you that? At least…' Rukia appeared from the hall. 'That's what she told me.'

'Byakuya…' Ichigo lowered his sword. 'I just came for my sister, she's done nothing wrong!'

'Nothing that she is aware of. Of course, I'd say revival of a Hollow is pretty severe, you're lucky this is all she's getting…'

'Oh and you'd know all about love for your little sister ey Byakuya!?' Ichigo roared.

'Silence fool!' Byakuya drew his sword but Rukia grabbed his arm.

'Stop nii-sama!' she cried.

'You know you can't beat me!' Ichigo bellowed, Renji trying to hold him back.

'Enough!' Yamamoto struck the floor with his cane. 'Captain Kurotsuchi, take Ichigo Kurosaki to Karin.' He instructed. Ichigo lowered his sword.

'About damn time.' He grunted. Byakuya sheathed his sword and swiftly left.

Kurotsuchi lead Ichigo and Renji away. Shunsui and Ukitake remained behind as the other captains left.

'Do you feel it, Ukitake?' Shunsui said quietly.

'I do Kyoraku. Something is wrong amidst the Seireitei.' Ukitake looked around suspiciously, as if someone was there.

'Shunsui…we're being watched.'

'I know.'

'Where are they?' Ukitake asked quietly.

'I don't know. But it's not safe to talk here.' Shunsui said. Ukitake nodded. They parted. A few seconds later the sky above a pillar rippled. A light appeared and a gate opened.

Ulquiorra stepped out onto the pillar.

'Karin Kurosaki eh…' he smiled.


	21. Chapter 21 Decision Making

**Bleach 336: Decision Making**

The Maggots Nest was horrid. There were large white walls built in an underground cavern. People wandered around aimlessly in white tunics. Some were simply sitting talking to one another but others were frantically searching the walls and the floor for a means of escape. Ichigo, Mayuri and Renji walked down the long white steps.

'Excuse me.' Mayuri said with a sneer and walked over to the man searching the wall.

'Let me out you freakin' maniac!' he cried grabbing Mayuri's robe.

'Eurgh, disgusting specimen.' He said. Nemu grabbed the man and Mayuri blasted him with an electric shock.

'I've told you. There is no escape.' Then he turned back to Ichigo. 'This way.'

He led them down a narrow corridor.

'You'll be pleased to know Kurosaki that this is maximum security. We keep our most potentially dangerous people here.' He sniggered. The walls were white; every inch of this underground cavern was the same. They came to a small cell. Karin was curled up inside facing the wall. Ichigo looked in and grasped the bars.

'Karin?' he whispered. Karin turned immediately.

'I…chigo?' she mumbled. She sat herself round and crawled to the bars. Ichigo couldn't face her. He straightened up and clasped Mayuri's robe.

'Let her go.' He said, not looking at the captain.

'Well, well. Looks like someone is getting all emotional.' Mayuri sneered. 'The girl stays here.'

'Let her go!' Ichigo bellowed. The whole cavern became silent. Mayuri reached closer to Ichigo with just a whisper.

'I'm going to use her as a test subject. Don't worry; she'll be sucked of everything by the time im done dissecting her.' He said brandishing a small knife. Ichigo tore Zangetsu from his back and lunged for Mayuri. Renji dived in the way locking Zabimaru with Zangetsu, sparks flying.

'Ichigo! Don't be stupid this won't save Karin!' he cried. Ichigo kept hitting down on Renji's blade.

'My, my he is a nasty piece of work.' Mayuri said. Ichigo slammed Zangetsu down. It smashed into Zabimaru and Renji toppled backwards, balancing himself against the wall. Ichigo made his way to the cell.

'Wait, Ichigo!'

Ichigo turned round to see Orihime, Uryuu and Chad rushing down the stairs.

'What are you guys doing here?' he asked.

'We're here to stop you from doing something stupid!' Uryuu replied. They reached the cell, panting.

'Kurosaki-kun! You…you can't save Karin.' Orihime muttered. Ichigo was taken aback.

'I…I don't understand…' he said. Orihime looked at him.

'Ichigo…it's just like me…' she said. 'My power is unique, like Karin's…' she took his hand.

'I see…' he said, looking at his sister, then back at Orihime. 'Aizen, right?' he said simply.

'Ichigo, Karin's power to revive Hollows…its unheard of.' Uryuu filled him in.

'I know…I don't understand how she got it.' He said.

'It's probably due to being exposed to your spiritual pressure.' Uryuu stated.

'Like we were.' Chad said.

'Anyway, if Sosuke Aizen were to hear of Karin's power, you know he would come after her.' Renji said.

'I still don't think its right to keep her hauled up in here.' came a voice. They turned to see Rukia emerge from the stairs.

'Rukia!' Ichigo exclaimed.

'I don't think we should keep her down here. What with these people and all. Why can't she be allowed to live in the Seireitei Captain Kurotsuchi?'

'Because she may end up passing this spiritual pressure on. Then we would have to put more people down here. Our ranks would diminish quickly.' He sneered. Ichigo stood up and walked over to the cell. Karin was asleep. He gripped the bars.

'It's for the best.' He said, his eyes tightly shut.

'What!?' Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo turned.

'I won't have her captured like Orihime was.' Ichigo turned back to Karin. 'I don't know how long you'll be here for…but I promise, soon you'll be free.'

An Arrancar made his way down the corridor. It was all white, and the lights were blue. He came to the large stone doors and pushed them open. Light flooded in.

'What is it?' came a voice.

'It's Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama.' Said the Arrancar.

'What of him?'

'It's done my Lord. I have his report. I think you will be very interested…'


	22. Chapter 22 Soul Society's Secret

**Bleach 337: Soul Society's Secret **

The room was empty save for Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and the Arrancar.

'State your name, Arrancar.' Aizen said coldly.

'Iliad Zaemont, Aizen-sama.' It replied, its voice hoarse and croaky.

'Zaemont?' Aizen looked at Gin.

'I believe he is one of Barragans fraccion.' Gin replied.

'Not quite, slightly lower.' Zaemont bowed. He was a large Arrancar with strange pieces of his mask protruding from his chin. His hair was little, and very flat on top of his long, square head. He was big built, and was one of the more human-looking Arrancar.

'Ah, one of my top Arrancar then. Very well, deliver Ulquiorra's report.' Aizen said. He was sitting on a new, larger throne.

Zaemont kneeled down and blew what seemed to be some sort of dust towards Aizen. Aizen and Gin breathed it in and closed their eyes.

_I have arrived in the Soul Society with my partner. The Senkaimon was a complete success. Kurosaki Ichigo has arrived, along with Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasotora. Inoue Orihime is here as well. However, there is bigger news._

_I am not sure if you are aware of the strange reiatsu that passed through the real world approximately six hours ago, but it has been discovered as Kurosaki Karin. She is Ichigo's younger sister and it seems his reiatsu has influenced her. She has the ability to revive a dead Hollow._

Aizen gasped.

'Impossible.' He said. Gin nodded.

'It is certainly strange.' They did not open their eyes and the report continued.

_The Shinigami have decided to keep her in a strange underground cavern, known as 'the Maggots Nest'. That is all I heard but I know the location of this place as I watched Kurosaki enter. My partner has suggested we enter and take her by force. However, I do not think that is wise. She has the full protection of the Gotei 13. Aizen-sama, if you could make a decision on how to continue, I shall be happy to carry it out…_

They opened their eyes.

Gin looked at Aizen.

'You may leave us, Iliad Zaemont.' He said quietly.

The Arrancar stood, bowed and left the room in silence, closing the doors. Gin sighed.

'The Maggots Nest?' he asked.

'Don't worry; I am aware of its secrets.' Aizen said. 'Yes…Urahara Kisuke.'

'Another of his?'

'Yes. Hmmm…what do you think then?' he stood up and walked onto a balcony which overlooked the white desert of Hueco Mundo.

'I don't know…do you think she will be of use?'

'It depends. Perhaps Ulquiorra exaggerated her abilities?' Aizen said, staring out.

'Perhaps…but then, would the Soul Society make such a fuss?' Gin said, standing in the doorway.

'I don't know…could be a way to lure us in?' Aizen said.

'I don't think so Sosuke.' Gin said simply. Aizen turned.

'Why not?'

'Because there's no way the Kurosaki boy would allow them to exploit his sister just for that.'

'Of course…impressive Gin.' He said, turning back to the desert.

'Aizen…do you ever…feel regret, towards Kaname?' Aizen was silent. Then he spoke.

'Kaname got what he deserved. He chose to follow his own path and conflicted with mine. That is all there is to it.' Aizen made his way back into the throne room.

He sat down again.

'Now then. About this Karin girl.'

'I think it would be wise. What with the Hogyoku breaking fast she could continually keep our armies at their highest level.' Gin suggested.

'Yes…but how to get her?' Aizen said, resting his head on his hand.

'We could send some Hollows in through the Senkaimon to assist Ulquiorra?'

'Hmmm…that's good…' Aizen stood up and made his way to the Senkaimon.

'Send this message to Ulquiorra. Do whatever he can to make Soul Society weaker. In the meantime, we shall gather our Hollows and send them through. Soul Society's Secret has been let out, and I shall make quick work of it.' Aizen sneered.

Then, the Hogyoku shattered.


	23. Chapter 23 The Urahara Shop

Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin discuss their plans, Aizen and the possible future. Times are looking grim with the Arrancar back on the move, and everyone is prepariong for the immense battles ahead...

**Bleach 338: The Urahara Shop**

'Hey there Yoruichi!' Urahara waved cheerfully at the black cat coming in through the window. 'I thought I told you to use the door?'

'I'm a cat, Kisuke.' It replied.

'Riiight…got ya.' He said. He folded his legs and sat down again. Yoruichi leapt up onto a cardboard box.

'So, Urahara. Have you heard?' it asked. Urahara looked up darkly, before getting up and swiftly closing all windows and blinds and double locking the door. He turned to face the cat, who had transformed into her normal form.

'Of course I have.' He said.

'What are you going to do?' Yoruichi asked. 'Apparently the boy has already questioned Soul Society's motives.'

'Of course he would, its Ichigo's nature to care about the ones close to him exceptionally.' Urahara sat down again.

'You know it only takes one traitor, one slip and Sosuke Aizen will know.'

'How do you know he doesn't already?' Urahara said, not looking at Yoruichi. There was silence.

'Do you have something to back that up with?' Yoruichi questioned, sitting down in front of him. Urahara looked up quickly, cheerfully waving his fan.

'Of course not!' he laughed.

'Kisuke!' Yoruichi snapped.

'Okay okay, I'll tell you what I know…' Urahara looked around quickly.

'Well?'

'Well, I heard from Yamamoto himself that things are afoot in Soul Society.' He said quietly, his fan in front of his mouth. Yoruichi looked behind her.

'Why do you have that there?' she said, reaching for the fan but Urahara grabbed her hand.

'I have closed the blinds, but there are some buildings which tower over mine and can see through the upper, unreachable windows. I don't want people lip-reading what I have to say.' He explained. She sat back again.

'As I was saying, he believes the Winter Battle will be far greater than he thought. News has reached me of the deaths of certain Espada.'

Yoruichi spoke quietly.

'I guess you already know then about the South Karakura secret?'

'The Vizards gaining in numbers? Yes. I am sure they are preparing.' He said.

'What about us? What part do you think we will play in this?' she asked.

'Our part is to aid Ichigo on his own quest. If that includes defeating Aizen, then so be it, I will fight.'

'Kisuke…' Yoruichi said. 'What do you think it will come down to?'

'I don't know…but I can see terrible things happening.' He said simply.

'Do you think Ichigo will prevail?'

'Who knows? If he learns to control his Hollow properly then he may.'

'Does he know about any of this?' Yoruichi asked.

'No. He knows only that he must be prepared for when the Winter Battle comes.' Urahara got up and opened the blinds again. It was raining, the sky was dark.

'These are dangerous times Yoruichi.' He said.

'Yes, the feeling of battle is in everyone's heart.' She agreed before turning back into her cat form.

'Be careful Yoruichi. Don't talk lightly, or people may discover things.' He said, sitting down again. She walked towards the window and stared out.

'It seems the time will come for everyone to play their part. I just hope we win.' She said. Urahara nodded.

She flung open the window and stepped out onto the ledge. The rain was heavy and there was the occasional flash of lightning scarring the sky.

'Farewell Kisuke.' She said.

'Take care now Yoruichi.' He waved.

She was poised to jump when Urahara spoke.

'Yoruichi.'

'Yeah?' she replied.

'Do not say anything about what you have heard here to anyone.' He said darkly. She nodded and disappeared into the night as another flash of lightning struck the skies.


	24. Chapter 24 Shinigami Duty

**Bleach 339: Shinigami Duty**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat outside the Maggots Nest. Rukia was next to him.

'You did well in there.' She said. He was silent.

'Mayuri wouldn't touch her…my brother would make sure he would be expelled if not executed.' She said quietly, hoping for some sort of answer. Instead he asked her a question.

'Why were you so against the Shinigami?' he asked. She was taken aback.

'Ichigo…I…' she started.

'You're usually one to put the rules of the Soul Reaper first.' He asked. 'Why not this time?'

She sighed.

'A Shinigami has a duty to fulfil Ichigo. You know that. But, I felt that the Shinigami were wrong, so I stood up against it.' She admitted.

Ichigo was silent again.

'Thank you.' He whispered. She smiled and stood up.

'Well, now that you've made your decision, we-,' she stopped as a Soul Reaper came running up to her.

'Miss Kuchiki! Kurosaki!' he stopped at them, panting.

'How comes she gets a formality?' Ichigo grunted.

'It seems…you…are needed…back in Karakura…Town…' he breathed heavily. Rukia looked at Ichigo who stood up, stretching.

'Fine. C'mon Rukia!' they began to move when Uryuu, Chad and Orihime appeared.

'If you're going so are we.' Chad said.

'It could be Arrancar…' Ichigo said.

'Listen, Ichigo…' Renji stepped out from the Maggots Nest. 'We've told you before, we aren't leaving you!' he said with a grin.

'Besides how could I let a Soul Reaper take all the credit?' Uryuu jeered. Ichigo smiled.

'Then lets go!' he cried and they made their way through the Senkaimon.

The Soul Reaper stopped panting. He stood himself up and made his way behind one of the buildings.

'I…I did it…' he whimpered.

'We noticed.' Came a harsh voice.

'Please…let me go…' he kneeled down, begging.

'Tch, you gotta be kidding. So you can tell your captains we're here?' said the voice.

'W…what are you going to do?' he was shaking madly. Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped out of the shadows. Ulquiorra picked him up by the neck.

'Stand you worthless trash.' He said coldly.

'You…you're Arrancar aren't you?' he whimpered.

'No shit.' Suddenly he felt a hand rip through his chest. He spat blood and gurgled spit in his mouth. He looked down at the hand protruding through him. It was soaked in blood. He turned weakly to see Grimmjow Jaggerjack smiling menacingly at him. A small section of his jaw mask was missing.

'A...battle…scar?' the Shinigami asked. Grimmjow stopped smirking.

'Punk!' he launched the Shinigami into building. He crashed off the wall and rolled across the ground, leaving a trail of blood.

'Idiot!' Ulquiorra snapped at Grimmjow, who was wiping his blood on the wall.

'What?' he said as the sound of footsteps got louder. They vanished and the Shinigami appeared round the corner and gasped at the sight before them.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others arrived in Karakura Town. They looked around.

'See anything?' Renji asked.

'Not yet…' Ichigo kept looking at Rukia, who was staring at her phone.

'Nothing…' she said. 'Maybe it was a miscalculation?'

Suddenly her phone bleeped loudly.

'Wait! There are three of them!' she said. Orihime cowered next to Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu powered up their weapons.

'Where abouts?' Uryuu said.

'Right here…' Rukia gasped. Suddenly three men in white coats appeared in front of them.

'Hi there!' said the middle one, sneering.


	25. Chapter 25 Duel in Karakura

As Aizen prepares to advance on Soul Society, Ichigo and the others are confronted by a strange trio of Arrancar...

**Bleach 340: Duel in Karakura**

The three Arrancar stood floating in the sky in front of them. The middle was the tallest. He had a large 'O' shaped Hollow mask around his neck, with spikes jutting off it. He was quite large and had small arms and legs, but they were quite wide. The one on his left was taller than the other but not as tall as the middle one. He had a large A as his mask; however, it came off both arms instead of his head. His arms were the longest and had sharp red claws. The third wore a short blue cape which reached the top of his lower back. His Hollow mask was fashioned like a B but was very small and on his chin. The middle one spoke first, in a deep, booming voice.

'I am Arrancar 12, Omegias!' he bellowed. He stepped back as the other two bounded forwards.

'I am Arrancar 14, Alpheias!' he cried, the other one shouting at them the moment he had finished.

'And I am Arrancar 17, Betalica!' he exclaimed. Ichigo and Renji looked at them dumbly.

'Eh?' Renji said.

'Don't you think you guys are a bit eccentric?' Ichigo asked.

'How dare you!' Omegias stammered. Alpheias moved next to him and whispered.

'He must be that Soul Reaper Aizen-sama went on about.' Omegias nodded. He cleared his throat.

'I'm afraid; circumstances and all that we must dispose of all of you.' Omegias grunted.

'There's no point in even fighting back really.' Betalica sneered. Omegias jumped in front again.

'After all I am the twelfth Arrancar!' he exclaimed. The other two leapt up behind him.

'We are honoured to work behind you Omegias!' they cried in unison. He turned to them.

'My friends, it has been a while since I have seen such loyalty…' he carried on speaking whilst the heroes looked at each other.

'Who are these jokers?' Ichigo asked.

'Was it really worth all the commotion back in the Seireitei?' Renji said sceptically. Rukia shook her head.

'Well, whatever sort of creature they are they are still Arrancar.' She sighed. Chad nodded.

'She's right.' Uryuu said, pushing up his glasses. Omegias was still in his speech. Ichigo brought out Zangetsu.

'We could finish these quickly.' He said.

'And that, fellow Arrancar, is how-,' Omegias said. Ichigo leapt up behind him.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he threw a black blast at the three Arrancar. It hit Alpheias square on the chest sending him falling backwards. The other two dived to the side. Uryuu appeared in front of them and blasted a group of arrows at them. Omegias stood his ground and used his colossal arm to deflect them. Betalica was struck in the back and he toppled over, falling into Chad who grabbed his cape.

'My cape!' Betalica cried as Chad tore it off before punching him in the chest. He spat blood and Rukia appeared behind him before stabbing him with her blade. It went through his back and became stuck. The Arrancar laughed and head butted Chad. He crashed backwards, bleeding. Orihime leapt to his aid and started to heal him. However, Alpheias appeared suddenly in front of her.

'Hey there lady.' He snarled. Ichigo was doing battle with Omegias, he swung his sword at him but Omegias brought up his arm and the blade ricocheted of it. Ichigo rebounded backwards and kicked back, flying towards him. Omegias grabbed his blade and swung him around. Suddenly something struck the Arrancars foot and roared, releasing Ichigo.

'Finally decided to help huh?' Ichigo called out to Renji.

'What, I had to get a flashy entrance didn't I?' he smirked. They began fighting again.

Betalica was laughing at Rukia who was trying to dislodge her sword. She sighed.

'Enough of this.' She snapped. The Arrancar stopped laughing.

'Eh? What can you do!?' he jeered. She closed her eyes.

'Dance, Sode no Shirayuki.' There was white mist surrounding her sword.

'Hey is it me or is it getting cold?' Betalica joked but couldn't stop himself shivering.

'I'm afraid it's over.' She said. Betalica noticed the ice spreading throughout his body.

'What the hell is this!?' he tried to tear himself from her sword but it only shattered the frozen sections of his body. 'Omegias! Help me!' he cried. Arrancar 12 was still in battle.

'Farewell, Arrancar 17 Betalica.' She whispered and ripped her blade from his body, shattering him into pieces…


	26. Chapter 26 Putting the Plan into Action

**Bleach 341: Putting the plan into action**

'Hurry Grimmjow.' Ulquiorra ordered.

'Why? You in some kinds of rush?' he snapped. He was dawdling, whistling to annoy him.

'Aizen-sama wants us to get this over and done with.' He said coldly.

'So? You got a problem with my whistling?' he whistled.

'Yes I do. You are not following the plan.' He stopped at a corner. He looked around quickly.

'Its clear, I think we can move.' They walked out and came to a small gate. The night sky was a deep, dark blue, and shielded their movements a bit.

'Where are we?' Grimmjow muttered.

'Division 2 I think. This is where everything begins.' Ulquiorra said. He placed his finger on the lock and a bright green flash burst forth, melting the lock.

'Sheesh Ulquiorra, if you wanted everyone to see us why didn't you skip all over the place singing or somethin'?' Grimmjow laughed. Ulquiorra didn't look at him.

'Shut up. I don't understand why Aizen-sama put me with the likes of you anyway.'

'Cause he knows you need your ass protectin'.' Grimmjow sneered. Ulquiorra vanished and reappeared behind Grimmjow, his blade at his throat.

'I think it's safe to say it's the other way round, Espada 6.' He said coldly. Grimmjow grabbed his blade and lowered it.

'Put it away.' He said quietly.

'Or you'll do what? I'll have Aizen-sama know…' Ulquiorra started.

'Oh Aizen-sama this, Aizen-sama that!' he snapped. 'When are you gonna wake up Ulquiorra?' he shoved the Espada.

'You think you have the right to touch me?' he said, looking at the floor.

'I don't give a crap! What has Aizen done for us that we must bow before him?' he began.

'He gave you the body you're in. If it weren't for him, you'd still be a lowly Adjuchas.' Ulquiorra said dangerously.

Grimmjow was quiet. They carried on walking into the 2nd Division compound.

'That's exactly the point. I don't want this body! I want to be more powerful!' he muttered.

'You are an Espada, albeit a greedy fool.' Ulquiorra kept looking ahead.

'At sixth rank! I should be king!' he roared. A light flashed on in one of the buildings. The Espada vanished as the door opened. It was Marechiyo Omaeda.

'Who's there? Kira is that you again?' he murmured. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders and closed the door again.

'See what you did you fool.' Ulquiorra said as they appeared again.

'Hey don't blame me short stuff.' He mocked.

'What did you say?' Ulquiorra looked at him.

'Nothin', nothin'.' Grimmjow kept a straight face. They came to a small hut at the back of the Division.

'This must be the captain's area.' Ulquiorra said. He burst down the door. There was no one there.

'Well…where are they?' Grimmjow asked, looking round the room.

'I'm not sure.' Suddenly he took off.

'Hey! Where ya going?' Grimmjow leapt up onto the roof. Ulquiorra was looking out.

'We're supposed to be looking for a woman apparently.' He said, searching the grounds. 'She must be near.' He then glided off the roof and onto the ground. A Soul Reaper on patrol ran over to him. Grimmjow watched it all from the roof.

'Hey! You-,' Ulquiorra killed him in one blow, a stab through his throat. Grimmjow followed him down.

'Tch. Why do most of these guys have to be so weak?' he grunted. Ulquiorra continued not to look at him.

'We are not here to fight. Follow the mission.' He said. They made their way to a small cliffside. There was a large waterfall which plunged quite far down. It was surrounded by lush green trees. Captain of Squad 2 Soi Fon was there, training alone.

'That's our target.' Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow smirked.

'She doesn't look so tough.' He sneered.

Soi Fon was punching rapidly. Then she did a few kicks and flipped. She landed on both feet, panting.

'I am improving…Yoruichi-sama.' She whispered, her eyes shut. She embraced the cool night wind. There was a rustle behind her and she spun round. Nothing. Darkness. She grunted and turned back to the waterfall again. She was uneasy. For good measure, she turned round again. She gasped.


	27. Chapter 27 A First Time for Everything

**Bleach 342: A first time for everything**

Betalica exploded in shards of ice. Omegias and Alpheias roared.

'Betalica!!!!!' they cried. Omegias turned, enraged, to Ichigo and Renji. He lunged at them, swinging his massive arms. He was swinging them in circles; they rotated a whole 360 degrees.

'That's just creepy.' Renji muttered.

'Sure is.' Ichigo said. They both had dumb looks on their faces.

'Why do you look at me like that!? I am the twelfth Arrancar!' he bellowed. He flung himself at them. They dived aside, Renji lashing out with Zabimaru. It tore into Omegias, but his arms were too thick and it came crashing off.

'Damn!' Renji snapped. Omegias spun round and launched bala blasts at them from his hands. They were big and overpowered but slow. Ichigo and Renji were able to avoid them almost effortlessly.

'Damn you…' Omegias cursed. He was sweating. Ichigo dashed at him.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he flung the blast at the Arrancar who put up his arms. It smashed into him. He went flying back but stood firm. The blast kept going until Omegias managed to fling it away.

'Tough luck Soul Reapers!'

Meanwhile on the ground, Orihime was faced with Alpheias.

'It seems almost too easy picking on you!' he laughed. He aimed a punch straight for her head but Chad leapt up and blocked the punch with his defensive arm.

'Wh…whats that!?' Alpheias cried.

'My…power…' Chad breathed heavily. 'Orihime…stay back…' he said. He rushed at Alpheias and smashed his chest. The Arrancar spat blood and toppled over, crashing heavily on the floor. Chad attempted another attack but his enemy vanished and he punched the floor. Alpheias appeared behind him.

'I hope you like my special ability!' he roared. The 'A's on his arms glowed green and he fired a jet of green rings at Chad. Chad yanked his arm from the ground but not in time. The rings covered him and he froze. Alpheias laughed.

'Looks like your stuck there!' he bellowed. He turned to Orihime.

'Well now, shall we return to where we were?' he sneered. He aimed the punch again but Orihime brought up a shield in time.

'Whats this?' Alpheias stood back to admire the move. 'Impressive technique.' He admitted. Then he vanished and appeared behind her.

'But you're done for!' he roared. He punched down hard but Orihime whispered something.

'Koten Zanshun, I reject!' a light flashed and something ripped across Alpheias' arms, cutting off the two large 'A's. He screeched as blood spurted. The green glow faded from his arms and Chad slowly unfroze before their eyes.

'Damn you! What the hell was that!?' he roared. He aimed another punch.

'Bah! I can kill you without that!' he threw his arm forward. Suddenly the light flashed again. It was so quick. Blood sprayed all the way up his arm, slicing it in half. He roared in agony and keeled backwards, trying to hold his arm together.

'Y…you monster!' he cried. She was looking straight at him.

'All this time…I've always been the one standing back…' she recalled. 'I've never been the one to help out. I have only been protected. Now, I will do something. I will repay all those that have protected me.' She said firmly. Alpheias was worried. He leapt up and took off into the night.

'Koten Zanshun, I reject!' she cried again. The light flashed again.

Alpheias looked behind him. He was far away but could make out the oncoming figure of Tsubaki. He held out his unhurt arm but it was too late. Blood trickled down from his forehead. Blood dribbled out of his mouth. Tsubaki returned to Orihime who clasped the hairpin back. Two halves of Alpheias' arm splattered onto the floor, quickly followed by his body. She rushed over to Chad who had nearly fully unfroze. She smiled and then looked up at Ichigo and Renji who were battling Omegias still.

'I have finally done it, Kurosaki-kun. I knew I could help you eventually.' She smiled to herself.

'There's no need to protect me anymore…I understand now…' she said.

Meanwhile in Soul Society, another battle was about to begin…


	28. Chapter 28 The First Battle

Grimmjow versus Soi Fon!! Will a captain or an Espada fall?

**Bleach 343: The First Battle**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped out in front of Soi Fon. She stood her ground. Grimmjow tilted his head, puzzled.

'How comes your not runnin' away?' he barked. Soi Fon stood there. It was true, she was trembling.

'How could Arrancar get into the Seireitei!?' she thought to herself.

'You are the Captain of Squad 2, am I correct?' Ulquiorra asked. Soi Fon nodded bluntly.

'I see…and are Captains unable to speak?' he said coldly.

'No…' she said quietly. 'Its just you are not worth my words.'

'Tch, you're in no situation to be mouthin' off woman.' Grimmjow snarled. Soi Fon drew her zanpaktou.

'You actually think you can defeat us?' Ulquiorra jeered.

'Ha! Don't try it!' Grimmjow laughed. Soi Fon clenched her hand around the hilt.

'Do not underestimate me Arrancar.' She said dangerously. The large moon was in full tonight, and the sky was clear of clouds. The light shone down on them, reflecting off the waterfall and casting an eerie shadow from the trees.

'I'm afraid I have to kill you both.' She said. Grimmjow pulled out his zanpaktou and a shockwave of energy erupted from it.

'I'd like to see you try punk!' he snapped. Ulquiorra stood perfectly still, not bothering with his blade.

'You seem rather sure of yourself.' Soi Fon commented. He grunted and looked up at her.

'Don't take me for a fool.' He muttered.

'We'll see.' She sneered. With that she back flipped up off the ground, the moon illuminating her silhouette. Grimmjow leapt off the ground and

they clashed swords in mid-air. They both pushed against each other, sparks flying.

'You are strong for a Hollow.' She smiled. He laughed.

'Ha ha ha…ha ha ha ha!!!!' he smiled maniacally. 'You don't get it do ya!?' he swung down his sword crashing into hers sending her recoiling off.

'We are Espada!' he roared. Soi Fon gasped. Then the smile went from Grimmjow's face.

'What you couldn't tell?' he whined. He vanished and reappeared behind her. A Cero appeared in his hand. It was bright red, like blood and shone throughout the dark sky. She spun round.

'Sting, Suzumebachi!' she cried. Grimmjow fired his Cero. A sudden gold flash was seen and there was a loud crackling sound as the Cero was parted. Its two blasts fired off and crashed into the mountains. The dust cleared and Grimmjow looked down. Soi Fon leapt away and a black butterfly shaped emblem appeared on the side of his chest. He then looked up at her zanpaktou. It had fastened itself around her finger, forming a gold dagger like weapon. Grimmjow laughed.

'Tch! What is that? A bread knife? Don't be makin' a fool outta me Shinigami.' He grinned. 'I'll snap that thing in one blow!' he was about to fly towards her when Ulquiorra spoke.

'Grimmjow.' He said quietly. The Arrancar looked at him.

'What?' he snapped.

'Don't let that blade touch you there again. Although I think you only deserve death, I don't think Aizen-sama would agree.' Ulquiorra said calmly not looking at him. Grimmjow looked down at him, then at the mark. He laughed.

'Lighten up Ulquiorra! It just makes things more interesting!' he sneered. He turned to Soi Fon.

'C'mon! Think you can get me with that thing?' he vanished and reappeared behind her, grabbing her head.

'Too slow!' he cried. She broke free and swung around. He dived aside, narrowly dodging the blade. He vanished and reappeared beside the waterfall.

'It's a shame you gotta hit me in the exact same place. Would have made things more fun if you could have got me anywhere. Guess that piece of crap of yours ain't up to much.' He yawned. Soi Fon dashed towards him, brandishing the blade.

'You talk too much, Arrancar!!' she screeched. He grinned.

'Bring it on Shinigami!' she flew at him and he flew at her. They clashed in mid-air, a large explosion of dust scattered. She kicked off and punched him in the jaw, connecting with his mask. It didn't shake him and her hand bled.

'Tough aim!' he sneered, punching her in the stomach.

'Grimmjow. Finish her.' Ulquiorra ordered. Grimmjow threw her to the side.

'I don't take orders from you! This battle is just getting started!' he roared. Ulquiorra sighed. Suddenly Soi Fon burst out of nowhere, directly in front of Grimmjow. She raised Suzumebachi over her head. Grimmjow couldn't move to the side quick enough and she plunged it deep into his chest…


	29. Chapter 29 Not Over

Ichigo and the others finish up their fight with Omegias before realising their fate.

**Bleach 344: Not Over**

Ichigo leapt over Omegias as he fired another bala blast. It rocketed towards Renji, much faster than the previous ones. He whipped Zabimaru around it and crushed it, exploding with light. Ichigo spun round.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he cried, firing the black blast at the Arrancar. Omegias caught it in his hands but was pushed back. Renji launched Zabimaru through the blast catching Omegias by surprise. It tore off Omegias' chest, and a trickle of blood appeared.

'Congratulations Shinigami. You have broken through to my interior!' he growled. Ichigo grunted and Renji hovered down next to him. Uryuu called up to them.

'Kurosaki! Abarai! Chad and Orihime are hurt; I'm going to take them back to Soul Society! You guys finish up with him.' He called, hoisting Orihime and Chad over his shoulders, his legs almost buckling under the weight.

'I'll go too Ichigo!' Rukia called out. 'Meet us back there! Don't lose!' she cried.

'How can we? Look at this clown.' Jeered Renji.

'C-clown!? I am the twelfth Arrancar!' Omegias exclaimed.

'Yeah, so?' Ichigo sneered. 'Okay Rukia, we'll see you guys there.' They nodded and faced Omegias again.

'So…it's just you and me now Shinigami.' He said to them. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers.

'Sure is.' Renji said coolly. Ichigo lifted his sword.

'Renji!' he cried. 'I think we should hurry up and finish this!' he said. Renji nodded, leaning back on his sword. Omegias laughed.

'You fools! Don't be so complacent!' he launched a large pink ball of energy towards Renji. Renji was caught off guard and Ichigo leapt in front of the blast. It smashed into him and he tried to hold it back. They were forced back, and Omegias flew at them, firing bala blasts into the ball, making it bigger and faster. Ichigo slashed upwards, knocking the ball high into the sky like a huge firework. He chased it up and slammed it at Omegias. Omegias skidded to a halt but the blast smashed into him full on and he went spiralling backwards, his chest scorched. A huge cloud of dust was floating in the air. Suddenly, as the dust thinned, they heard him speak.

'Shine, Sol Esfera! (Sun Sphere)'. The Arrancar pulled out his zanpaktou. Its hilt was a large gold sphere which was now glowing brightly.

'He's releasing his zanpaktou!' Renji cried.

'Not if I stop him!' Ichigo roared. 'Getsuga Tenshou!!' he launched the black blast at the Arrancar and it smashed into him. The dust cleared. T was a completely new creature. It was taller, and some sections on his arms looked to be made of gold. He looked some ancient Egyptian God. Its eyes were glowing red and its chest stuck out broadly like a suit of armour. Its zanpaktou was now fastened to the end of its arm, a large golden blade for a hand. It flew at them, brandishing its new blade. They dived aside and it swung down.

'Damn you!' it bellowed. It turned again and they vanished, reappearing behind him. Renji launched Zabimaru into its back. The blade crashed against it, but his back wasn't nearly as protected as its chest. The blade cut through the armour, exposing his back.

'What!? How!?' Omegias cried. He slashed with his blade sending golden discs flying at them. They slammed straight into Zabimaru and Renji was forced back.

'Now Ichigo!' he yelled. Ichigo vanished, reappearing behind Omegias.

'Damn!' The Arrancar cried. Ichigo rammed his sword into the exposed flesh of the Arrancar. He roared, paralyzed. Ichigo twisted the blade.

'You…can't do this! I…am the…twelfth…Arrancar!' Omegias whimpered.

'Look pal, after ten, number is just when you were born!' Ichigo laughed.

'H…how do you know?' he cried.

'Arrancar 11 told us!' Renji snapped. 'End it now Ichigo, then we can all go back!'

'Getsuga…' Ichigo said. Omegias squirmed, the blade still in his back.

'Noooooooooo!' he bellowed.

'Tenshou!!' Ichigo cried. The black blast ripped through Omegias, tearing him apart. He exploded as he reverted back to his unreleased form before vanishing into black mist before their eyes in a flash of light.

'Nice work Kurosaki!' Uryuu cried.

'Eh!? I thought you had gone!' Ichigo said.

'No, for some reason we can't contact Soul Society. We've got no way of getting back.' He sighed.

'What? So…we're stranded?' Renji said.

'That's…not all!' Chad said, pointing over the horizon. They all turned to see hordes of Hollows coming their way.

'Whats going on!?' Ichigo cried.

'Ichigo…do you think…' Renji whispered.

'What is it Renji?' Ichigo asked.

'Do you think those Arrancar were just…a distraction!?'


	30. Chapter 30 A Captain Falls

**Bleach 345: A Captain Falls**

Soi Fon had successfully stabbed the Arrancar again with Suzumebachi. However, it wasn't Grimmjow.

'Ulquiorra!' Grimmjow cried. The fourth Espada stood perfectly still; one hand pushing Grimmjow to the side, the other had caught her blade in his hand.

'Tch.' He remarked. 'For a captain, you're really nothing but trash.' He smacked Soi Fon around the face with his bare hand. She crashed head first into the ground, tasting dirt and blood. Ulquiorra floated downwards, landing in front of her.

'Ulquiorra! She's mine!' Grimmjow roared. Ulquiorra stood still, not looking at him.

'You failed to kill her, and by doing so, nearly died yourself.' He said coldly.

'You…fool…you can't beat…the Soul Society…' Soi Fon spluttered. Grimmjow started to laugh. He was still floating over by the waterfall.

'Come on Shinigami! We have beaten Soul Society!' he mocked.

To their surprise, Soi Fon started to grin.

'I don't think so.' She said. 'Shunko!!!' she cried. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he leapt back, skidding along the floor, his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow looked on, startled.

'What is this!?' he exclaimed. There was an immense flash of yellow light around her body. Soi Fon stood up, different clothes draped over her. She was wearing a sleeveless black fighter's uniform. She vanished and reappeared in front of Grimmjow.

'What the-?' he cried. She launched a kido blast at his face. He brought up his arms in time to block it but was thrown behind the waterfall, disappearing into the water. Grimmjow burst back out, launching a rapid stream of bala blasts at her. She dived forwards, Suzumebachi aimed for his chest. He grabbed her hand.

'Don't think so!' he sneered, throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked off his back and he choked with surprise as she threw another kido punch at him. He spun around in time to throw a bala blast at it, blowing it up in midair and creating an explosion. She burst through the dust and slammed her foot into Grimmjow's chest. He spluttered and she shoved her hand in front of his face, firing another kido blast. He leapt to the side, the blast striking his shoulder.

'You're taking a lot of damage, Arrancar!' Soi Fon laughed.

'Damn you!' he snapped, clutching his shoulder.

'I am trained to kill the enemy. You are the enemy and will fall before me.' She said coldly. She looked at Ulquiorra. 'You as well.'

He looked at her back, and then closed his eyes with a shake of his head.

'High-powered kido punches?' Ulquiorra analyzed. 'Tch. A last resort at best.' She turned to him.

'So you think you can defeat me now?' the spiritual pressure was flowing off her.

'I don't want to waste my full power dealing with trash such as you.' He looked up at her coolly.

'Ha! We'll see how well you fare, Arrancar!' she rocketed towards him, a kido attack ready.

'Time to die Arrancar!!' she screamed. He sighed under his breath. She launched the kido attack but immediately Ulquiorra lifted his finger and blasted her with a large green Cero. She was engulfed. Grimmjow gasped.

'Ulquiorra!! She was mine!' he bellowed.

'She's not dead. I expect her Shunko absorbed some of the damage.' He said quietly. The light vanished and Soi Fon's tattered body dropped out, bleeding, but still breathing.

'I thought as much.' Ulquiorra said. She crawled to her feet, wheezing. She was no longer in Shunko. She spat blood before running desperately at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow appeared directly in front of her. He stuck out his foot, kicking her square in the chest. She spiralled backwards and crashed over the edge of the waterfall. She clung on with one hand, struggling frantically. She looked down at the surging water. Death. There was no quick exit. Grimmjow appeared above her, standing on the edge looking down.

'Hey down there!' he sneered. She coughed, trying to grab on with her other hand.

'You…you'll never win!' she spluttered. She swung her arm up and grabbed on. 'For one…that marking on your chest Suzumebachi left…will never go!' she laughed.

Grimmjow looked down at it, grunted then looked at her.

'Hmmm…what if…I do this!?' he slammed his foot down onto her finger, snapping Suzumebachi in half and breaking her finger. She screamed and let go again with one hand, the pieces of her zanpaktou falling into the river below. The mark vanished from Grimmjow. Ulquiorra turned and saw lights on in the buildings.

'Hurry it up Grimmjow.' He snapped. Grimmjow sighed.

'Guess I gotta be off.' He grinned, holding up his hand. 'Later, bitch.' He sneered. The red Cero blast erupted from his hand, decimating her body entirely. The bottom half dropped from the cliffside and into the churning water below. The two Arrancar vanished just as the other Soul Reapers arrived too late…


	31. Chapter 31 The Next Phase of the Plan

**Bleach 346: The Next Phase of the Plan**

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow reappeared by a large, rocky wall on the outskirts of Division 3.

'After Ichimaru came to us, Division 3 shouldn't have a captain.' Ulquiorra said. They made their way slowly over to the captains building. It was deserted.

'As expected.' Ulquiorra said simply. Grimmjow yawned.

'What are we doing here?' he moaned.

'Aizen-sama said to weaken their ranks. The death of one captain is not nearly enough.' Ulquiorra explained.

'So…why are we here where there's no captain?' Grimmjow asked, puzzled.

'We have to lay low until the security has moved away.'

'Okay…know any other captains we could pick off?'

'I have a few in mind. But one seems to be the best option.'

'Then you mind sharing with me dumbass!?'

'Silence you idiot.' Ulquiorra snapped. 'They will realise we are here. Come, let's move.' He said and walked off into the shadows. The moon was still bright. There was a lot of night left.

Marechiyo Omaeda looked over the edge of the cliffside.

'Ridiculous. I refuse to believe it.' He said. But the ominous red tint to the water could not be ignored.

'Lieutenant Marechiyo…you know she was training here…' one of the squad members said quietly. Omaeda sighed and looked out across the shimmering river.

'I know…I just can't believe Captain Soi Fon got beat. By who? Who could have done this?' he asked.

'I don't know…but whoever it was, they are still here in Soul Society.' The man said. Omaeda straightened up.

'Issue a full search. This is for Soi Fon personally. No other squads need be warned…' he said quietly.

'All due respect Lieutenant, wouldn't that be dangerous?'

'I will not have any other squad capture the people who killed our captain!' he snapped. The man saluted and barked orders at the men, running all about the place.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow moved through the division buildings quietly.

They kept to the shadows, avoiding the Shinigami who were now running about the place.

'I see they have issued a search.' Ulquiorra whispered.

'Tch, I could take them all down!' Grimmjow sneered. They travelled through Division 7 and reached Komamura's building. The door opened and Ulquiorra crept into the shadow of the wall.

'Why don't we just take him!?' Grimmjow whispered harshly.

'Its not part of the plan. I know who we are going after.' Ulquiorra went round the back of the building instead as Komamura walked out with some guards. They eventually came to Division 13.

'This is the last one though isn't it?' Grimmjow said, looking around.

'It is. Jushiro Ukitake is our target.' Ulquiorra said coldly.

'Ukitake!? But isn't he one of the strongest?' Grimmjow pondered.

'He is. However, he is also severely held back by his illness, tuberculosis. He shouldn't be too much of a problem, as long as he doesn't get to fight.' Ulquiorra stated before moving towards Ukitake's room. He wasn't there.

'You're yanking my chain.' Grimmjow snapped. 'This one ain't here either!?'

'Just makes the job easier.' Ulquiorra said simply.

Ukitake whistled as he walked slowly down the stony path lined with blooming trees.

'It's a nice night.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I should ask Kyoraku if he wants a drink.' The moon was beginning to disappear. This night would soon be over. The wind whistled eerily. It begun to get cold and shook the trees creating an unsettling rustling sound. Someone stepped out towards the end of the path behind him. He stopped.

'I know you're there…Arrancar.' He did not turn, yet he could hear the footsteps coming closer.

'I know what you are doing here. I know what you have done with Soi Fon.' Ukitake said calmly. 'If you truly wish to kill me, do so now. I won't resist.' He felt a finger rest on his back. He coughed violently, blood dribbling from his mouth, falling to his knees.

'But…before you kill me, I have something to say…' he whispered. 'I know what it is Sosuke wants. I know of the Hogyoku's destruction.' He heard the Arrancar draw breath.

'What it is Aizen-sama wants?' Ulquiorra asked.

'Tch…' Ukitake coughed again. 'That, you'll have to find out for yourself…but it will cause grave trouble for this world, your world, and the real world…' he said. He turned his head slowly to look at Ulquiorra.

It was in this instant that the light of the moon shone down onto them both and a vision flashed before his eyes. Ulquiorra was shocked.

'So…you've seen it too, huh?' Ukitake said. Ulquiorra shook his head, and fired his Cero beam neatly through Ukitake's heart.


	32. Chapter 32 Let Battle Commence!

Hundreds of Hollows attacking Soul Society!? Has the final battle come so soon?

**Bleach 347: Let Battle Commence! Aizen's plan begins**

The Hollows were getting closer. Uryuu pulled out his bow and fired a few arrows over to the Hollows. They hit a few targets, sending them falling into the town before disintegrating. Chad launched a large blast at a close one from his arm. It crashed head on to the beast, sending it careening backwards into the next ones.

'These guys are just a distraction!?' Ichigo bellowed, swinging his sword into the one closest.

'But what for? Why are we being distracted?' Uryuu questioned. Renji slammed Zabimaru into a group of them, tearing across them.

'Who knows, but we gotta get communications with Soul Society again!' he roared. Suddenly a Hollow appeared behind him, pouncing onto his vulnerable back.

A quick flick of light and an orange shield appeared in front of the Hollow. It crashed head first into it, and fell down, stunned.

'Thanks, Orihime!' Renji smiled, giving her a thumbs-up. She waved back.

'No problem!'

Rukia was duelling two Hollows. They both had large claws and seemed to be partners. She swung her blade around, slicing the front one. There was a shimmer of silver and it flew into its counterpart. They froze on impact, the two of them together. Rukia turned and a Hollow appeared in front of her. It opened its mouth and a red beam formed.

'Cero!?' she cried. She held up her sword in a quick defence and deflected the beam back at the Hollow, killing it.

'That was a weak blast…' she said thoughtfully.

'Rukia! Are you alright!?' Ichigo said. A Hollow slammed its arm into his blade and Ichigo threw him off.

'I'm fine. These Hollows…they are stronger than normal ones, but don't seem to be Arrancar! They're not even Pseudo-Arrancar.' She informed.

'I know… whats going on?' Ichigo asked, swinging down at another creature.

'Maybe Aizen has created these specifically for this distraction?' she said, fighting off another one.

'He must have something pretty big planned then.' Renji said, leaping over to Rukia. 'Any idea why our communications with Soul Society have screwed?'

'Maybe someone didn't want us back?' Chad said, punching a Hollow in the chest.

'But why?' Uryuu asked.

'Could it be…?' Rukia began.

'Karin!?' Ichigo cried. He launched a wave of energy at the front line of oncoming Hollows, incinerating them all. He spun round.

'We have to get back!!' he cried.

Deep within Las Noches, Sosuke Aizen had amassed a battalion of battle-ready Hollows.

'It is time…Ulquiorra.' He said. The Hollows dashed through the makeshift Senkaimon and into Soul Society. The sky ripped open in Soul Society and the Hollows pounced on an unsuspecting populace.

They landed on members of the Shinigami, devouring their spirits almost on contact. The alarm sounded and the captains dashed out to do battle. Kyoraku Shunsui leapt from a rooftop, slamming his two blades into a group of Hollows.

'I know what has befallen you Ukitake my friend…' he whispered. Sajin Komamura, recovered from his wounds in the Karakura battle, battled alongside his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba and lieutenant of squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi. They were surrounded by a massive group of strong monsters. Hisagi lunged forwards, piercing the odd one or two. He wasn't fast enough and was attacked by an over-whelming group. Komamura stepped in.

'Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!' a large giant appeared behind him, towering over them. It swiftly dispatched the Hollows surrounding the lieutenants and Komamura merged himself with it.

'Stay here, wait for others.' He told them before vanishing towards Sokyoku Hill. The Hollows smashed their way into the 11th Division. They were greeted by the swift attacks of Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

'Eurgh, so ugly.' Yumichika said, flicking his hair back. Ikkaku cried a battle cry and slammed his zanpaktou into the back of a retreating monster.

'Tch, they get easier with every hit.' He sneered. Yumichika flipped over one of them, piercing him with his strange zanpaktou.

'Amazing beauty is true strength.' He gloated. Ikkaku sighed.

'Ya really know how to suck the fun out of fighting don't you?' he said. There was a colossal explosion as more Hollows erupted from the hole in the sky. Soul Reapers had gathered there to try and fight them off but were only slaughtered as they sent in legions of monsters. Explosions were common, smoke billowed into the sky and the Shinigami battled constantly against the Hollows. Morning came, and the fight carried on…


	33. Chapter 33 Battle for Karin Kurosaki!

**Bleach 348: Battle for Karin Kurosaki!**

The alarms blared and Shinigami thundered around in groups, attacking any Hollows. A group of them charged at an oncoming Hollow but a red beam flew their way, blowing them all into pieces. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped out of a hole in the wall.

'Ha! Looks like the fun has started!' Grimmjow laughed, looking up into the sky watching them fight.

'Focus on the mission Grimmjow.' Ulquiorra said, walking forwards.

'Eurgh, I know, I know! I was hoping that Ukitake guy would put up a fight.' He yawned.

'You would most certainly be dead.' Ulquiorra said simply.

Meanwhile, Komamura arrived at the Sokyoku Hill. He landed hard on the ground, crashing into some Hollows. His Bankai was terrific, a large samurai giant. He looked across at Retsu Unohana, captain of squad 4. She was healing a downed Chojiro, not noticing the oncoming Hollow. He bounded over, tackling the gigantic Hollow. They rolled over, and Komamura broke the Hollow's neck, its body fell over the hill. Unohana bowed to him.

'Thank you Sajin.' She smiled. Komamura bowed in return.

'It was my pleasure, Lady Unohana.' He said. There was a screech and a horde of Hollows appeared, flying in the air, attacking the Soul Reapers by the hole in the sky.

'Gah! I won't be able to reach them in time!' Komamura cried, leaping upwards, rocketing as fast as he could. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed something flash. Someone was running up his outstretched arm.

'Bankai!' cried Toshiro Hitsugaya. 'Daiguren Hyourinmaru!' he launched off Komamura's arm, his icy wings spread in the sunlight. He collided with the Hollows, slashing away at them. They fell, one by one, frozen lumps of ice. He turned, panting. Suddenly there was a large shaking feeling. He spun round, facing the hole in the sky.

'Menos Grande!!' he cried. There were at least ten of them. They ripped through the portal, lumbering through Soul Society. They towered over all the buildings, launching Cero blasts everywhere. Fires started, burning rapidly through the Rukon district.

'Take them down!' cried Omaeda. The Special Forces flew at the first Menos, taking it down in a few well placed cuts. There was an explosion as it crashed to the floor, writhing in pain before vanishing. One Menos had taken a different path and cut through the Seireitei. It was heading for the head captains building.

'Men, turn round and finish him!' Omaeda ordered. They were busy however, fighting off the Hollows that had formed before them.

'They came out of no-where Lieutenant!' he heard one of the men cry. Omaeda gasped as the Menos charged a Cero to fire at the head captains building.

'Head Captain Yamamoto!!' roared Komamura. Suddenly there was a large flash of purple, followed by a stream of pink. It ripped through the ground and tore into the Menos, destroying it quickly. Byakuya Kuchiki appeared and flash stepped his way up to the other Menos. He dodged a Cero and vanished again. The Menos looked around. Suddenly there was another flash of pink and the Menos crashed to the ground. Byakuya reappeared, sheathing his sword.

'Hmph. Pathetic.' He said quietly, his eyes closed.

Back on the floor, the situation was worse. Ikkaku and Yumichika tried desperately to fight off the Hollows.

'This is worse than it looks. Ugly even.' Yumichika cried, backing into a corner with Ikkaku.

'Hey, its part of the fun! You never know what a cornered beast might do!' Ikkaku cried. 'Come on you freaks! Show us what you got!' he bellowed. Suddenly there was a thunderous explosion and the wall behind them blew to pieces. They looked up and all the Hollows were dead. The tall shadow of a man stood in their place.

'Tch. I'll show you fellas how it's done!' Kenpachi Zaraki laughed. A Hollow got up quietly and leapt at him from behind. He spun round and caught it by its neck.

'Feisty little guy.' He smirked. He turned round and launched the creature into the sky.

'Wow Kenny! I don't remember you being that good at something!' piped up Yachiru, whose head appeared over the captain's shoulder. Kenpachi laughed.

'Let's take this fight to them!' he roared. Ikkaku and Yumichika got up and cheered. They charged out, following Kenpachi Zaraki into battle.

Hanataro Yamada was never much of a fighter. In fact he was cowering in the 4th squad's barracks.

'Oooh…where's Ichigo!?' he moaned. Then he remembered. 'Oh yeah…he's in the real world! What on Earth is he still doing there?' the small boy made his way through the fighting and into the Research department.

'Opening Senkaimon now!' he pushed a button on the control panel.

'Hurry Ichigo…we need you…'


	34. Chapter 34 Ulquiorra Makes his Move!

**Bleach 349: Desperation! Ulquiorra makes his move!**

Ichigo and the others fought off the Hollows in the real world until the last one had been killed.

'Damn it! Uryuu, still no contact?' Ichigo exclaimed.

'Not yet, but…wait! There's a Senkaimon appearing!' he leapt back as the door formed. Hanataro waved to them.

'Uryuu! Ichigo! Everyone! Hurry, its war!' he wailed. They gasped and dashed into the Senkaimon. They dived into Soul Society; Ichigo leapt up, unravelled his zanpaktou and slammed it down onto a Hollow. They made their way out into the open. A group of Hollows appeared and ran at them. Chad punched the floor and ripped up a chunk. He launched it at the creatures and it crashed onto them.

'Nice going Chad!' Ichigo said. Renji and Rukia had run off in one direction.

'Where you guys going!?' Ichigo exclaimed, swinging Zangetsu at a Hollow, knocking it out of the sky.

'We're going to find Byakuya!' Rukia called. 'We'll meet up with you all later!' she cried. Ichigo nodded and he, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime went in the opposite direction. They came to the 11th Division. Inside, Kenpachi was crushing the opposition, sending wave after wave of enemy flying with humungous swipes of his sword. He was laughing crazily. Then he spotted Ichigo.

'Ichigo! You fight me now! Amidst all this battling!' he roared.

'Are you insane!?' he cried. 'I've got to find Karin!' he cried. They took off again, leaving Kenpachi behind.

'Don't worry Kenny; you'll fight him again soon.' Yachiru patted his head affectionately. They passed the 13th Division. Suddenly a Hollow appeared in front of them. Ichigo tried to pull up Zangetsu but was too slow. In a flash the Hollow was cut down by a green beam.

'Captain Kyoraku!' Uryuu exclaimed. Shunsui leapt from the building, petals from the surrounding trees shooting off around him. He slashed at oncoming Hollows with his two blades, whirring round in circles.

'You kids might want to watch yourselves!' he yelled. He spun faster in mid-air creating a tornado of green wind energy. It caught up all the Hollows and flung them across the Seireitei. He landed gently and pulled out a bottle of sake.

'Whew, do I need this.' He yawned. Ichigo and the others had already pressed on, climbing the rocky cliffside on the way to the Maggots Nest. Suddenly they felt intense spirit pressure and watched as a plume of fire erupted into the sky.

'Captain Commander Yamamoto…' Ichigo said in awe. The explosion that followed was immense. They heard him shout out.

'Return to your Hollow world, foul spirits! Sosuke Aizen cannot protect you here!' he roared. He fired a large burst of fire at the Menos Grande, incinerating each and every one. He was standing atop the execution frame, the wind billowing around him, licking at the flames. They came to the door of the Maggots Nest.

'We're here!' Orihime cried. Suddenly there was a colossal explosion from inside, firing out debris towards them. Orihime placed a barrier around them as the pieces of rock crashed into it. After it had died down Ichigo leapt forwards, facing the entrance which was leaking dust.

'Getsuga…' he began. Then he saw a figure stumble out.

'Ich…I…go?' she murmured.

'Karin!?' he cried. He walked slowly towards her, his hand out. Suddenly, quick as a flash, he felt a new spirit energy and Ulquiorra appeared directly in front of him. In an instant he had grabbed Karin right from under Ichigo's nose and vanished.

'Karin!!!!!' Ichigo bellowed.

'Kurosaki!' he heard someone cry. He turned only to get a punch in the jaw. He crashed to the ground, tasting blood. He looked up to see Grimmjow Jaggerjack looking down on him.

'Grimmjow?' he spat. The Espada had his hands in his pockets and yawned, looking about.

'So, what you doing on the floor there Kurosaki?' he sneered. Ichigo roared and vanished before reappearing behind him. They clashed and locked swords. 'Long time no see Shinigami!' Grimmjow laughed. They broke off and Ichigo begun to turn into his Hollow form. Then Ulquiorra appeared in the sky.

'Grimmjow! It's time to go.' He ordered. He had Karin by the neck. Grimmjow groaned and took off into the sky.

'Grimmjow! Come back!' Ichigo said, abandoning the Hollow transformation and launching himself up to them.

'No can do Shinigami. I'll kick your ass another time.' He sneered before strolling into the Garganta. Ulquiorra stared into Ichigo's eyes, bearing into his skull.

'Remember what I said, Kurosaki Ichigo. You can never win. No matter how many times you get back up, I will push you back down. I suggest for your own sake, you don't come after her.' He said coldly, before the Garganta closed on him and Karin. Ichigo screamed and sunk to his knees.

Karin was gone.


	35. Chapter 35 Formulating a Plan

**Bleach 350: Formulating a plan, the Captain's Decision!**

Ichigo slammed his fist down onto the table.

'We have to get her back!' he cried. Renji placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

'Calm down pal…I know how you feel.' He said. Ichigo threw his hand off him.

'No! You have no idea! First Orihime and now my sister! I won't let her go too!' he exclaimed.

'Ichigo!' Rukia cried. 'Please calm down! We have to think of a plan!' Ichigo had leapt up to his feet, grabbing Zangetsu.

'No plan! I'm going to get her back!' he began to move.

'Bakudo number 61, Six Bars of Light!' someone cried and Ichigo was immobilized in the light. Byakuya strode into the room, followed by Shunsui and Head Captain Yamamoto.

'Byakuya…' he muttered. Yamamoto moved towards him.

'Why so angry Kurosaki?' he said gently.

'You know why…' Ichigo spat angrily. Yamamoto straightened up.

'I see. You are hot-headed and filled with anger.' He stated, striding up and down the room.

'I am not! Please…allow me to go and save her!' Ichigo cried. Yamamoto turned.

'You know of her power…surely we can't let Aizen have that!?' he begged. Byakuya stepped in.

'Aizen won't have access to that power, unless Hollows die. We don't know if her power revives just Hollows or Arrancar as well. As long as you don't foolishly run in there and kill a few measly Hollows, Aizen won't have that power.' He said simply. Shunsui tipped his hat.

'I do understand where Ichigo is coming from.' He said lightly, turning to face the other captains. 'It is his sister after all.'

Yamamoto thought for a while.

'Nonetheless, it would be foolish for you to go Kurosaki. The Winter Battle draws near, and we cannot have you dying beforehand.' Yamamoto declared. 'You are to either stay here or return to the real world. The choice is yours.' With that, the captains turned and left. Ichigo slunk back into his chair, the light around him shattered.

'Karin…' he whispered. Orihime stroked his hand.

'Im sorry, Kurosaki-kun.' She whispered. Renji got up with Rukia.

'Take it easy Ichigo.' Renji said with a smile and left, Rukia leaving with a wave. Chad stood up with Uryuu.

'Ichigo…you should probably get some rest.' Chad yawned. Ichigo sat there, staring dumbly at his hand.

'I'll stay up, thanks Chad.' He said quietly. Chad nodded and left swiftly with Uryuu.

'Orihime…' Ichigo said. She looked up. 'You go too…please.' He said. She began to speak but nodded and followed the others.

The night was cold. There was no moon this time, and black clouds filled the air. The preparations for Soi Fon and Ukitake's funeral were complete and would take place after the wreckage had been cleaned up. Ichigo had fallen asleep in his chair and was dreaming. He was back on the horizontal skyscrapers, the clouds drifting by.

'_**Hey there, champ.**_' Hollow Ichigo was standing opposite him, holding Zangetsu, its bandages blowing in the wind. '_**Whats up? You seem a little…dooooown.**_' He said, melting into the floor. He reappeared behind Ichigo and lashed out with his blade. Ichigo lazily brought up Zangetsu but was flung back.

'_**Tch. I can't be having this Ichigo. You're weak. Do you want to carry me as I stand as king? Whats the matter with you!?**_' he snarled. Ichigo stood up, swaying.

'Karin…they took her…' he whispered.

'_**So, they got your sister huh? Hmm. Tough break champ. Why don't you go save her? You like to play the hero right?**_' Hollow Ichigo giggled.

'I…I'm not allowed…I'll be killed.' He moaned.

'_**You sure will with that attitude! Listen…work with me Ichigo. We can take them together! You lead us, lead us to victory and we'll get Karin back!**_' he said, pressing his face towards Ichigo's, who looked worn out and weary. He looked up slowly.

'Why are you…helping me?' he asked.

'_**Don't complain. I'm doing you a favour champ. Is that so wrong?**_' he had a sinister grin on his face, but Ichigo didn't care and dismissed it. '_**Come on…**_' he held out Ichigo's Hollow mask. '_**Take control champ. Lets save Karin…what do you say?**_**' **Ichigo looked at it for a second, and then grabbed the mask.

In Hueco Mundo, Karin was thrown at the foot of Aizen's throne.

'Welcome, Karin Kurosaki.' He smiled.


	36. Chapter 36 Ichigo's Choice

Ichigo must choose, take his Inner Hollows advice and use him to aid him, or listen to the one Shinigami he has always stood by, Rukia? Meanwhile, in the depths of Las Noches, the remaining Espada gather before Aizen to discuss Karin Kurosaki and observe her power.

Please review, very appreciated!

**Bleach 351: Ichigo's Choice**

Ichigo stood by the Senkaimon, clenching his fists. It was raining. His entire dream earlier visible in his mind.

'What do I do…?' he muttered. He had his eyes tight shut, visualizing the dream. 'Why would my Hollow want to help me?' he opened his eyes slowly and looked at his fist.

'Is this what I've become?' he said. 'Has Karin's disappearance torn me up so bad?' he stared into the Senkaimon.

'Ichigo!' he heard a voice cry. He turned to see Rukia running towards him, the sound of her footsteps barely able to be heard over the thundering rain.

'Rukia…' he said quietly. He turned away, but couldn't hold back the smile.

'Why are you here?' she asked. He didn't answer. 'You were going to go after her, weren't you?'

He sighed and she grabbed his arm.

'Ichigo! What has possessed you to do this?' she asked.

'I know I can.' He said simply. 'I have the power to do so within me.'

Rukia gasped.

'You mean your Hollow does?' she said sharply. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go.

'Ichigo! You can't listen to him!' she cried.

'I have to save Karin!' Ichigo exclaimed. 'He is the only one who believes in me, and with his power I can do anything!'

Rukia let go of his arm and stared at the floor.

'You're not that strong Ichigo…' she said quietly. Ichigo stopped and looked at her.

'Rukia…' he said.

'Do you think that's what Karin wants? To watch you die?' Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at her, then at Zangetsu.

'I…' he began.

'And what happens when you do fall, Ichigo? Is that when your Hollow will aid you?' Rukia asked. Ichigo closed his eyes and suddenly a memory fleeted into his head.

'_If you ever give me the chance…I'll drag you down and crush your skull!' Hollow Ichigo laughed. 'One last warning.' He said as he clasped Zangetsu. 'If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't die before I show up again!'_

Ichigo gasped.

'So Ichigo. What'll it be?' Rukia said. 'You gonna let him take over when you're beat?' Ichigo turned to the Senkaimon.

'Okay Rukia.' He said. 'You win.' He sheathed his zanpaktou and sighed. He walked slowly away from the portal and past Rukia.

'Rukia…' he said slowly. She looked up at him.

'Yeah, Ichigo?'

'Thanks.' He said before continuing down the path. She smiled.

'No problem.' She whispered to herself.

The Espada gathered in front of Aizen, Gin and Karin.

'Welcome, my Espada.' Aizen said. They were sitting in their tall chairs, each one eyeing the small girl in front of them.

'Aizen-sama!' Barragan bellowed. 'You bring us another captive with I'm sure a very special talent. However, do you expect her to remain here or is it going to be merely another disaster?' the old Espada declared. Aizen smirked.

'Barragan. I am quite sure that whilst Orihime was valuable, Karin here will be far more useful.' He said softly.

'What can the girl do?' asked Grimmjow. Aizen grinned.

'Shall I demonstrate?' he asked. Barragan laughed.

'This should be entertaining.' He sneered. Halibel looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

'Do not be disrespectful.' She said dangerously. Aizen smiled.

'Now now Halibel, all is fine. It is understandable for you to be sceptical.' He stood up. He pulled out his zanpaktou and pierced Barragan in the chest. The old man coughed blood and died slowly in his chair. Gin smirked and Karin was shocked, her eyes wide. Aizen placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Please, show us, Miss Kurosaki.' He smiled. She moved slowly towards Barragans body, which once again, had not vanished. She placed her hand on him and a pulse was felt throughout the room. Stark opened his eyes slowly.

'That's new…' he yawned. Suddenly a red light flashed through Barragan and his eyes opened. Aizen grinned.

'Perfect.' He said. 'Now you all have witnessed the girl's power.' he held out his hand. 'We are all truly invincible.'

The Espada stood up.

'Espada. This power of revival distinguishes us from those in Soul Society. Not even God has the power to bring back people from the dead. They cannot hope to stop us now.' Aizen smiled menacingly as Karin was lead away.


	37. Chapter 37 Enter the Big Five

The Espada are Aizen's ten blades, but who are the brains behind Hueco Mundo? Enter the Cinco Grande, the Big Five, the Five Arrancar who control Hueco Mundo's decisions and strategies, although one member is really only about brawn. Aizen tells them of his plan and they discuss. The only Arrancar higher than them are the Espada...

**Bleach 352: Enter the Big Five**

The two double doors opened slowly, creaking loudly. Light flooded in. There was a large round table, with six chairs around it, one distinctly bigger than the rest. Five Arrancar walked in. They sat down at the table. One was young looking, with sharp black hair and a menacing grin. He had a very skinny body and a dagger attached to his sash. The dagger was bleach white and seemed to be the remains of his Hollow mask.

The one next to him was a girl, she had long emerald hair draping over her eyes. Her eyes however, were red. Unlike the young Arrancar, her Hollow mask wasn't a weapon, but instead a shield, fastened to her back. It had black markings on it.

The third Arrancar was a middle-aged male. He was draped in long, flowing Arrancar robes with sleeves that covered his hands. He wore glasses, and had long white hair. He had a complacent grin on his face and his Hollow mask wasn't visible.

The fourth was an old man, who much resembled Barragan. He had a grumpy expression and was quite large, though, unlike Barragan he had a scar going down his chest, which was revealed by his Arrancar jacket. He had large arms, which had white, rock hard gloves on, his Hollow mask.

The fifth was the tenth Espada, Yammy. They took their seats and Aizen came in through the door behind them.

'Good Evening, Cinco Grande.' He said politely. He took his seat, the tallest at the table. Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

'So, Aizen-sama.' Spoke the old man. 'I hear our fifth Espada was killed recently.'

'Ah yes, a tragedy I assure you Toden, however, I have plans to work around his failure.' Aizen reassured.

'Nnoitra was a strong fighter Aizen-sama.' Said the young man, playing with his dagger. 'You won't find another Arrancar with hierro like his.'

'How can you be sure, Ichika?' asked Toden. He looked at the Arrancar through his beady eyes. 'Have you seen every Arrancar?' Ichika sighed.

'I have not. Yet I knew Nnoitra through Tesla. You will not find another like him.' Ichika said simply. Aizen held up his hand.

'Please, Cinco Grande. Let us move onto more pressing matters. Would you do the honours, Gammatra?' he asked the tall man with white hair.

'Fellow Arrancar.' He began his voice similar to that of Jushiro Ukitake. 'You may be aware, the Hogyoku destroyed itself not days ago.' He stated. All eyes were on him.

'That means we no longer have the power of the Orb of Distortion. However, there was another orb created by Urahara Kisuke.' He explained.

The woman lifted her head.

'Kakuyuugou.' She said bluntly. They all looked at her. Aizen smiled.

'Do go on, Kyria.' He said.

'I heard about it from Halibel-sama.' She said. 'The Orb of Fusion.' Gammatra gasped.

'The power to fuse spirit particles?' he asked. Kyria nodded. Toden slammed his hand onto the table.

'Why do we need this? We have the girl! She is all we need!' he exclaimed. 'Are we going to abandon the King's Key then?'

'The King's Key is no longer my first priority. However, we may need to come back to it in the future.' Aizen said simply, closing his eyes.

'But what of the Shinigami? What are they to think?' Toden cried.

'Quieten down!' Yammy roared. Aizen coughed and they were silent, watching him.

'Thank you.' He said quietly, looking up at them all. 'Cinco Grande. The Kakuyuugou is crucial to my plans. I brought you all here today to see if there was any knowledge of it and it seems there was. I am glad.' He smiled. 'We must retrieve it. However at this point in time we do not have a location.' he said.

'The Research team will get on it, Aizen-sama.' nodded Gammatra. Kyria stood up.

'I will see if I can find anything else out from Halibel-sama.' She said. Aizen stood up, grinning.

'Good. If we have the Kakuyuugou, everything will fall into place. You will all soon know of my plans. For now Cinco Grande, continue to be the mind of Las Noches. Continue to make the decisions and choose the options.' He walked around the table and towards the door. He turned to them.

'And make sure you choose them right, friends.' He smiled. 'Karin Kurosaki is but one aspect of my ultimate goal.' He cast the doors open, admiring the view from the large glass window on the opposite side of the hall.

'Also, if anything about Kurosaki Ichigo arises, make sure it comes to me. Now that we have his sister, we cannot be sure of what he will do. Yammy, return to Ulquiorra for training. I will hold another meeting in the near future. For now, Cinco Grande, farewell.' He said softly, before leaving the room, and turning down the hallway.


	38. Chapter 38 A Captain's Legacy

As the burial ceremony is held for Captains Soi Fon and Jushiro Ukitake, in secrecy, close friend of Ukitake, Kyoraku Shunsui explains to Ichigo and Renji Abarai about Ukitake's dark tale...the tale, of his dead brother.

**Bleach 353: A Captains Legacy**

The night sky hung low over the Seireitei. There were lights floating in the sky, though they were actually lanterns suspended from a rope. There were two stones, one placed outside the 2nd Division, the other the 13th. There was a solemn aura in the air; everyone was draped in black, even the captains. Marechiyo Omaeda placed a flag next to the stone baring the division's kanji symbol. The stone read: 'CAPTAIN SOI FON DIVISION 2, HONOURABLE CAPTAIN AND STRONG LEADER'. Ichigo and the rest bowed their heads in front of her grave as Yamamoto Genryuusai spoke to them all about Soi Fon. Even Yoruichi was there, she watched from the top of a cliff overlooking them. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'I am sorry, Soi Fon. I am glad we were able to make peace before this…' she whispered. Yamamoto finished up his speech and they all moved on to the 13th Division. There was a mournful choir singing in harmony slowly, their voices deep and carried on the breeze. They came to the 13th Division. Kyoraku Shunsui was already there, laying a bowl by Ukitake's grave before muttering words of respect under his breath. He stroked the soil where Ukitake was buried and stood up. Yamamoto gave him the honour of delivering the speech.

Ichigo and the others had their heads bowed. As Shunsui finished talking they raised their heads and everyone parted for the night. Ichigo and Renji stayed back to read his gravestone.

'CAPTAIN JUSHIRO UKITAKE DIVISION 13, GOOD FRIEND, HONOURABLE LEADER, LOVING BROTHER' Ichigo gasped.

'Brother?' he exclaimed. Renji narrowed his eyes.

'I certainly didn't know that.' He said.

'It certainly was an ordeal, Ukitake's brother.' Came a voice. They turned to see Kyoraku Shunsui and his lieutenant Nanao Ise. The wind blew stronger, majestically moving the captain's robe.

'Captain Shunsui!' Renji said, alarmed. The captain looked around.

'I suggest you follow me.' He said quietly before turning his back on them and walking off.

They arrived in his room. He nodded to Nanao who closed the door, locked it, shut the windows and curtains and lit a small lamp. Shunsui handed out some drinks.

'Captain, whats with the secrecy?' Ichigo asked. Shunsui took a sip and sighed.

'This is highly confidential information.' He said darkly. 'I will not be able to forgive you if you tell anyone. The only others you may tell are Miss Inoue, Ishida and Yasotora.' He took another sip.

'It was hundreds of years ago. I and Jushiro had only just become captains under Yamamoto's command. We were the first captains in Soul Society alongside Lady Unohana.' He explained. 'Jushiro had a brother called Gami Ukitake. He was definitely as skilled as Jushiro, but was refused the place of captain as they deemed him unstable.'

'Unstable?' Renji asked.

'He was the first person to be placed in the Maggots Nest, which back then was just a prison. It wasn't until around Urahara's time it became what it is. Anyway, he remained there for years. However, Jushiro eventually decided he wanted them to give Gami a chance at redemption. He took Gami out with him one night to find and kill a Hollow. Things didn't go as planned.' He took another sip and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'Hey captain, the Head Captain wants you to read out a service for Captain Ukitake tomorrow, is that-?' said a voice outside the door.

'Sounds fine!' Kyoraku said cheerfully. 'Anyway, as I was saying, things didn't go well. They were ambushed by a group of rogue Hollows who had burst into Soul Society. Gami was killed immediately but Jushiro fought them off. However the one that ate Gami escaped back to Hueco Mundo. Jushiro was devastated but relieved.' He said.

'Relieved!?' Ichigo whispered harshly.

'I get it.' Renji said. 'Were they planning to execute Gami?' Kyoraku nodded.

'But isn't getting your soul eaten worse than the Sokyoku?' Ichigo exclaimed. Renji laughed.

'The Sokyoku is said to be like a burning fury of thousands of blades piercing your very soul.' He said coldly.

'Thank you Lieutenant Abarai.' Coughed Kyoraku. Renji sat back sheepishly. 'Anyway, we believe that the Hollow that got away is still there today.'

Ichigo gasped.

'No way! How do you know this!?' he cried.

'We've been looking for him. When Mayuri was in Hueco Mundo he checked the spirit particles of the radius of Las Noches. It seems Gami's spirit is still there.' Kyoraku said proudly.

'But…wouldn't that mean…he had become the dominant spirit?' Ichigo asked. Shunsui nodded.

'Which also means…Aizen has turned him into an Arrancar.' He said darkly.

Sosuke Aizen turned around as the door opened behind him.

'Ah, do you have new information for me, Arrancar 30…Gammatra?'


	39. Chapter 39 Obu no Kakayuugou

Aizen's dark scheme revealed! The Shinigami are completely unaware...

**Bleach 354: Obu no Kakuyuugou**

Gammatra entered the room, his white hair flowing long behind him, his Arrancar robe draped far down over his hands. He kneeled before Aizen.

'Aizen-sama…there is something I must ask you first. Is it true? Is my brother dead?' he asked. Aizen sighed.

'It is Gami.' He said. Gammatra smiled.

'Good.' He sneered. He stood up, pulling a hologram out from his sleeve. 'Aizen-sama, this information, no other member of the Cinco Grande knows it.' He placed the hologram into a projector and it fired up in front of them.

'I'm afraid I'm not too technical Gami. Please explain.' Aizen smiled. It was a rendered image of the Seireitei in 3D. Gammatra pointed to the top of the Repentance Cell.

'That is the Gateway.' He declared. Aizen coughed.

'To what?' he said. 'I've never known about it and I've been there for years.' Gammatra looked puzzled.

'Strange…all captains are told.' He said thoughtfully.

'How do you know this?' Aizen asked. Gammatra smiled.

'My brother…Jushiro Ukitake told me most things the captains knew while I spent my time in prison. I have deduced a few things from new information and what I learnt then.'

'I'd never heard of it either.' Gin said slyly. 'You sure your info is correct?' he jeered. Gammatra shuffled uneasily.

'It is Commander Ichimaru.' He said firmly. 'If you will allow me to continue…' he turned back to the image. 'This is the Gateway to the King of Soul Society.' He said. Aizen's face lit up.

'You are perfectly serious?' he said eyeing the image.

'Perfectly Aizen-sama. However, it isn't the king we should be focused on, seeing as he isn't there.'

'Isn't there?' Aizen said, looking up at Gammatra again.

'Do explain Arrancar.' pressured Gin.

'He's never there, he's merely an image.' Gammatra explained. 'Like God, he is everywhere and anywhere at once. He's a morale-booster, someone to boost spirits.'

'Hmph. If that is true, then why is the King's Key so protected?' Aizen asked, sitting back in his chair.

'Because, Aizen-sama, the Palace of Soul Society is home to, what Kyria spoke of, the Obu no Kakuyuugou…the Orb of Fusion.' Gammatra exclaimed. Aizen sat up and Gin giggled.

'Well now, this is an exciting turn out.' He remarked. Aizen was staring straight at the image, straight at the top of the Repentance Cell.

'Tch, what I want to know is how comes the captains never told us when we were there?' Gin said.

'It doesn't matter. Gami, do you have any idea on the location of the King's Key?' Aizen said, standing up. Gammatra was nervous.

'Well…no Aizen-sama, I thought you were planning on creating one?' he stammered. Aizen sighed and closed his eyes.

'Not anymore, it's too much trouble. I need that location.' Aizen ordered.

'We could sneak a Hollow into the Seireitei to acquire information?' Gammatra suggested. Aizen shook his head disapprovingly.

'I'm sure the Research Department could learn of its location…' Gammatra pointed out. Then Aizen gasped.

'Of course!' he exclaimed. 'The Festival of Souls…' he said. Gammatra was confused.

'Could you explain, Aizen-sama?' he asked.

'In the Seireitei, every 300 years, Head Captain Yamamoto holds a festival in worship of the Soul Society's king. During this festival, he shows to everyone, the King's Key.' Aizen said gleefully. He turned to Gin.

'I believe it's soon.' Gin smiled. Gammatra was still confused.

'So, what? We're going to steal it?' he said. Aizen grinned while staring at the image.

'Yes…right from under their noses.' He straightened up suddenly as the door flung open. Another member of the Cinco Grande was walking towards them.

'Ah! Arrancar 20, Ichika.' Aizen smiled. The young Arrancar with spiked black hair and a white dagger came towards them. 'Why are you here?'

Ichika bowed.

'I am here to assist you, Aizen-sama. You want the King's Key stolen? I and my clan shall set it up and take it out.' He suggested. Ichika was the leader of the stealthiest Hollow clan in Las Noches, made up of some of the fastest Arrancar around.

'Ah…La Sombra Ninjas (Shadow Ninja's).' Aizen said thoughtfully. 'Very well! La Sombra Ninja's shall make their move come the festival. As for the Espada…tell them to remain here. I can't risk any of them dying before the Winter Battle.' Ichika bowed.

'Of course Aizen-sama.' He said. Gammatra bowed too and left with Ichika. Gin moved next to Aizen.

'You think this will work?' he said.

'It's our last hope. We either succeed…or fail.' Aizen declared. 'This is another phase of my plan.' With that he took the hologram out.

'I will stand with the Gods. And from there I shall crush Soul Society in the palm of my hand.' He said before snapping the hologram in half.


	40. Chapter 40 Order, Grimmjow's Rebellion!

As the Espada are informed of Aizen's wishes, one is typically not too pleased...

Please review!

**Bleach 355: Order, Grimmjow's Rebellion!**

Ichika made his way down the hall. He came to Stark's room, but the Espada was fast asleep and Lilinette was sitting in the corner, twiddling her thumbs. He sighed.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' He said. He moved on to Halibel's room. He could hear her fraccion gibbering to one another, then falling about in hysterics. He entered and looked about.

'Who are you!?' screeched one of Halibel's fraccion, Mila Rose. They were lying about on the floor, looking at each others nails. Sun Sun looked up at him as he came in.

'Where's Halibel-sama?' he barked. Mila Rose stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

'You listen here…' she said dangerously. He grabbed her hand and twisted it. There was a sick cracking noise and he kicked the back of her knee putting her on the floor.

'Stay down.' He sneered.

'Whats going on?' came a soft voice. He turned to see Halibel standing in the doorway. He bowed.

'Halibel-sama. I have orders from Aizen-sama. He says you are to remain here with the rest of the Espada while he carries out this stage of his plan.' Ichika said quickly. She nodded.

'Very well. Be gone.' He hurried out of the room. He came to Barragan's door. It was decorated with flames made of stone and he grasped the handle. It was searing hot and he launched the door open. Barragan was slouched on a large chair, his head resting in his hand.

'What do you want?' he snapped. The room was boiling, it was incredibly stuffy.

'Aizen-sama says for all Espada to remain in Las Noches whilst he carries out this section of his plan.' Ichika said, bowing. Barragan waved him off.

'Whatever.' He groaned. Ichika moved on to the next one. Ulquiorra was just leaving his room, his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed in the usual demeanour. Ichika caught up to him.

'Ulquiorra-sama!' he cried. The Espada turned round slowly.

'Yes?'

'Aizen-sama has told me to inform you that all Espada are to remain back whilst he continues this section of his plan.' Ichika bowed, speaking hurriedly. He was always afraid around Ulquiorra. The Espada didn't open his eyes.

'Very well.' He said and then continued walking down the hall. Ichika carried on and came to Grimmjow's room. He opened the door to see Grimmjow lying on a tattered sofa, his sword sticking out of one end. He was yawning.

'Excuse me, Grimmjow-sama…' Ichika began. Grimmjow jumped.

'Wha-!?' he snapped looking around. 'Oh its you.' He sat up and scratched his head. 'What do you want?' Ichika bowed.

'Enough of the crap hurry up would ya?' Grimmjow snapped. Ichika stammered and rose quickly.

'Grimmjow-sama, Aizen-sama has ordered that all Espada remain here for the duration of this phase of Aizen-sama's plan…' Ichika said nervously. Grimmjow looked at him and got up, moving forwards menacingly.

'I…err…I think I should go now…' Ichika stuttered bowing over and over again, whilst backing out of the door.

'Hold it!' Grimmjow roared vanishing and reappearing closer to him, pinning him against the wall. 'You listen here Cinco Grande! I didn't become an Espada just to be cooped up in here! You got that!?' he roared throwing Ichika from his room. The Arrancar got up and scrambled away sheepishly.

'Screw Aizen, I do what I want.' Grimmjow said darkly. 'Ill come back after I've taken care of Kurosaki.' He sneered. He fired up a Cero onto his wall, blasting it down and took off into the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo.

From the large, vertical window in the tower of Las Noches, Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow sped off across the desert. He shook his head.

'Tch. I'll let the fool have some reckless fun for a while. But when the time comes, I'll retrieve him, and Aizen-sama will surely crush that fool into the ground.' He said before turning away and walking off.

Meanwhile in Soul Society, preparations for the festival had already begun. Ichigo burst into the Seireitei.

'There was a party and no one told me!?' he screeched. Chad placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

'It's not happened yet Ichigo.' He said. Ichigo sighed.

'Phew, okay then. Where do you need me?' he said.

'Right here!' bellowed a voice and Kenpachi launched himself at Ichigo who screamed in shock.

'What the Hell!?' he cried, flinging Zangetsu at the oncoming captain. They pushed against each other, sparks flying.

'Can we do this some other time?' Ichigo said.

'No!' Yachiru popped up and flicked him on the head. Ichigo sighed. Luckily for him, Komamura and Shuhei Hisagi were coming towards them.


	41. Chapter 41 Preparation's Away!

**Bleach 356: Preparations away!**

They strode towards them, Shuhei sort of paling in comparison to the captain. Komamura approached Kenpachi.

'What is the meaning of this?' he asked, looking from him to Ichigo. Kenpachi put his sword down.

'Calm down gramps.' He sneered.

'Do not mock me Zaraki. There is work to be done!' he exclaimed. He turned to Ichigo.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, this is a very special ceremony. It is called the Festival of Souls.' He placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and turned him round to face the Seireitei.

'Look. See how happy everyone is?' it was true; all the Shinigami were talking and laughing together, even the captains were mingling with others. 'It's just a shame that we had that awful tragedy just before…' he said quietly. Then he brightened up.

'However! We have honoured them, and they shall watch over this

glorious event!' he laughed happily, slapping Ichigo on the back in a playful manner. However, it almost winded him. He spluttered a bit but stood up again, watching everyone. They were putting up lights, stringing lanterns all over the buildings and decorating them with flags and colours.

'So whats so special about this thing?' Ichigo asked.

'It is when the Head Captain unveils the King's Key!' he grinned. Ichigo gasped.

'You mean…actually shows it to everyone!?' he cried. Komamura nodded.

'Correct Ichigo.'

'But…Aizen!? Doesn't he want that!?' Ichigo exclaimed.

'He does, that is right. Which is where you come in.' the captain explained. They walked through the alleyways, admiring everyone working on the decorations.

'The festival will be held tonight. If Sosuke Aizen is to send anyone, we believe he will try and send them through Karakura Town in the real world, so as not to be sensed by immediately coming here. That's why, we need you to guard the town, be on patrol tonight.' He asked. Ichigo groaned.

'And miss the party?' he said. Komamura clasped his shoulder.

'I know it seems unfair. But please, it's for the good of Soul Society.' He pleaded.

'I dunno…' Ichigo pondered to himself.

'Hey! Stop moping Ichigo!' cried a voice. He turned to see Renji coming towards him.

'You think you've got it tough, I am on the front line!' he cried, but had a large grin on his face.

'What does that mean?' Ichigo asked, looking at them both.

'It means if any scum of Aizen's tries to take the key, I'm one of the first to try and stop them!' he said proudly.

'I'm sure even Renji can handle such a task.' said Byakuya appearing out of nowhere. Renji hit the floor.

'Captain Kuchiki!' he said, his head bowed. Suddenly, even Byakuya let out a very slight smile.

'Come now, Renji. Lighten up. You don't want to be stiff whilst on guard tonight.' He said.

'Errr…err…yes Sir Captain Kuchiki! I mean…sure thing, Byakuya…I mean, no disrespect sir! I mean…' he stopped, looking around. All eyes were on him. 'Aaaah!' he cried running off. Ichigo laughed.

'Okay, I'll do it.' He smiled. 'Hey, you never know, maybe no one will come? It could be a peaceful night.' Komamura nodded in agreement.

'Maybe it will be Ichigo.' He smiled before walking off with Byakuya.

Night time came and the festival was in full swing. The lights were glowing brightly, casting an orange haze onto the Seireitei. It looked amazing under the full, white moon. The Shinigami were sitting drinking and laughing, Shunsui Kyoraku joining in. Even Kenpachi was out, having spar fights with members of his squad, who were putting money on the winner. Funnily enough everyone seemed to be winning. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Ichigo was watching with Renji. Orihime was dancing on the ground with Rukia and Uryuu and Chad were watching Ganju Shiba perform with his boar Bonnie.

'That's real nice Ganju…' said Uryuu sarcastically.

'You think?' Ganju said gleefully. 'Alright!' he exclaimed, punching the air. Uryuu tried to hide his embarrassment.

'I wasn't being serious…' he muttered.

Komamura appeared suddenly next to Ichigo.

'Ichigo...its time.' He said. Ichigo sighed.

'Okay…see ya around Renji.' He said. Renji grinned.

'Don't worry Ichigo! You never know, maybe nothing will happen?'

Ichigo nodded.

'Yeah…maybe nothing will happen after all…'

In Karakura Town, a large Garganta opened and Grimmjow stepped out.

'I'm coming for you…Kurosaki Ichigo!'


	42. Chapter 42 Ichigo vs Grimmjow!

**Bleach 357: Trouble in Karakura, Grimmjow vs. Ichigo!**

The festival was still going strong into the night. Nanao was trying to lift a heavily drunk Shunsui off the floor, whilst Shuhei and some other lieutenants drunkenly wooed her. Orihime was sitting down on a bench with Rukia and Matsumoto and Uryuu was showing off his Quincy bow to a few Shinigami. Kenpachi had beaten every challenger and was sitting down on some steps with Yachiru singing loudly, perched on his shoulder. Komamura and the few Shinigami floated high in the air, keeping watch. Renji was looking around.

'Hey, Captain Komamura!' he cried. Komamura looked over.

'Yes, Lieutenant Abarai?' he asked.

'What time do you think the Head Captain will show?' he shouted. Komamura shrugged and then sighed.

'Whenever he wants to.' He said, stretching. Renji yawned.

'Looks like Aizen isn't going to show.' He said. 'Maybe we should pack it in for the night?' Komamura scratched his head.

'What do you think, Tetsuzaemon?' he asked his lieutenant.

'I think Abarai is right Captain.' He replied. Komamura nodded.

'Very well. Enjoy the rest of the night men!' he exclaimed. They whooped with joy and flew down to the rest of them.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was resting on Zangetsu, floating upright in the night sky. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

'This is boring.' He said, looking down at all the houses. All the lights were off. Suddenly he felt a rumble in the atmosphere and leapt off Zangetsu, sweeping it in front of him.

'That reiatsu!' he exclaimed. However, it died down again. He was on red alert, looking around. He had started to sweat. This was dangerous. Suddenly the reiatsu appeared again and out of anxiety he threw a random Getsuga Tenshou. It flew through the air and exploded a few hundred metres away. He wiped his brow and straightened up. Then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye a red beam rocketed his way.

'Cero!?' he cried, smashing his blade into it, deflecting the blast into the sky. Grimmjow burst from the dust and launched his fist at Ichigo who brought up Zangetsu just in time to collide. There was a bang and Ichigo was thrown backwards.

'Grimmjow?' he gasped, choking through the dust. Grimmjow reappeared behind him, thrusting a kick into Ichigo's back. Ichigo coughed blood and spiralled into the ground. Grimmjow lowered himself down, hovering in midair.

'W…when did you get so strong?' Ichigo coughed. Grimmjow sneered.

'When did you get so weak?' he laughed. 'Come on Kurosaki! It's not like I've been doing extra training or nothing so I can beat the crap outta you!!' he roared, lunging himself at Ichigo who leapt off the ground as Grimmjow slammed his fist into the floor. The concrete exploded into chunks and Grimmjow grabbed them, launching them at Ichigo. Ichigo gasped and cut through them with Zangetsu. Grimmjow vanished and reappeared in front of him, crashing into him with his shoulder. Ichigo grimaced as he was forced backwards. Grimmjow laughed maniacally and kicked off Ichigo.

'Ah Ha ha ha ha ha!!!' he bellowed. 'Is that all you got Shinigami!?' Ichigo thrust Zangetsu to his side then whipped it to the front.

'Bankai!' he cried. The usual black light exploded around him, engulfing him. Grimmjow yawned.

'Tch, maybe you'll be able to move now, eh Ichigo?' he laughed. The black light tore off him and Grimmjow was surprised to see he didn't have his mask on. 'Ha! That's a bit cocky isn't it, Kurosaki?'

'_I can't risk dying with him on…_' Ichigo thought to himself, remembering his conversation with Rukia by the Senkaimon. '_But…whats with this power!? I don't know if I can do this…_'

'Well then Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope ya got something big planned! Cause you cant beat me without that little mask of yours!' he flung himself at Ichigo, slamming his fist into Ichigo's new blade. Ichigo was pushed back by the jolt, but forced himself to keep going. Grimmjow was straining to keep pushing, trying to force Ichigo to trip. Ichigo roared and threw him back. Grimmjow jumped off and threw a Cero at him. He deflected it and flew at the Arrancar.

He swung at Grimmjow who dodged a few times before Ichigo nicked his coat. It cut a neat slit through it.

'Tch, you're aim is off Shinigami.' Grimmjow noted. Ichigo was breathing heavily. 'Guess you really have gotten weaker.'

'I…thought I defeated you…last time…' Ichigo spat.

'Naah…you're just weak!' Grimmjow mocked. Ichigo roared and flung himself at Grimmjow again. He swung hard and Grimmjow grabbed his blade, grinning.

'Wrong move.' Ichigo smiled. 'Getsuga Tenshou!' the black blast tore into Grimmjow's surprised face. Ichigo was left panting, dangerously weak.

'Wow…that was hard…' he breathed. Suddenly a hand burst through the dust and Grimmjow appeared, a Cero charging in his other hand, aimed straight for Ichigo's face.

'You can't defeat me…Kurosaki!!!' he roared.


	43. Chapter 43 Attack of La Sombra Ninjas!

**Bleach 358: It Begins! Attack of La Sombra Ninjas!**

Renji was drunk. It was bound to happen. Nanao had given up trying to pry her captain away from his drink and gone to talk to Izuru Kira. It was around one in the morning and the full moon still shone brightly. Orihime was dancing again, this time with Chad, though he wasn't really dancing. Suddenly the lights dimmed and rows of candle's burst into flame. Everyone was quiet and a hush went up through the crowds as two large double doors opened and Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto emerged.

'The Head Captain…' Renji gasped.

'This is it!' Shuhei whispered.

Yamamoto moved slowly towards the centre of the platform. Everyone bowed and sat down in unison.

'Fellow Shinigami!' he boomed holding up his arms. 'It is this time again! The time of praise! To our King!' he exclaimed. Everyone bowed again as a flag unravelled behind the captain.

'I hope you have enjoyed tonight, but now, for the main event!' he whispered something so quiet no one could hear, although they strained to do so. Suddenly a gold orb appeared above the Head Captain. Gasps erupted through the crowd. It was glowing brightly, emanating light.

'For centuries we, the Soul Society have guarded this with our lives. This is the Kings Key. Legend has it; it was created by the King of Soul Society to open the Gateway to Soul Society. This allowed the first ever Shinigami to come in and start their work. From then on, the King trusted the key to the first Head Captain, and so it has been passed down after each generation. Afterwards the King sealed himself away inside his palace on the other side of the Gateway'. The flames turned green as he thrust apart his arms.

'No one knows why he sealed himself away, but to this very day we have kept the key from harm. In the wrong hands, it could distort the very frame of Soul Society. And so…faithful Shinigami…I bring you…the King's Key!' he roared. The orb exploded, shattering into golden sparkles which rained down upon the men and women. They whooped and cheered as the key formed itself in the sky. It wasn't as big as expected, about two times the size of a normal key. It was made of pure gold and emblazoned with gems and jewels. Renji and the others all leapt up cheering. Suddenly Renji felt an eruption in atmosphere and grasped his swords hilt.

'What is it Abarai?' Shuhei asked, looking concerned. Renji looked at him darkly.

'They're here.' He said. Then out of nowhere, men in black clothes burst out of thin air, cutting away at any nearby Shinigami. Soul Society went into chaos. The captains barked orders, Shunsui seemingly snapped out of his drunken state immediately.

'Get everybody back to their divisions!' roared Komamura unsheathing his sword. The men were appearing in seemingly random areas, leaping all over the place throwing razor sharp stars and jabbing at enemies with small daggers. There faces were covered and they wore bandanas to further conceal their identity. Some had katanas strapped to their backs and where using them to fight off the Shinigami.

'Protect the key!' Iba cried, duelling with one of the ninjas. A star struck him in the shoulder and he cried out, crashing to the floor. The ninja approached him but was stabbed in the back by Matsumoto.

'Tetsuzaemon!' she cried, helping him up. He clambered to his feet.

'I'm fine, thank you.' He said smiling then leapt off to help Shuhei against two others. Komamura was fending off the ninjas, slamming his sword into the ground sending shockwaves flying into them. They went crashing back and disappeared over the edge. He looked up to see Kenpachi Zaraki leap off a building and grab a ninja who had just appeared around the waist.

'Gotcha!' he laughed, taking the ninja down into a nose dive and slamming him into the ground. Quick as a flash he looked up and caught an oncoming throwing star. He launched it back at the ninja and it struck him in the forehead.

'This is fun!' he roared, piercing a row of ninja's at once with his sword. 'Just how many are there of you guys?' he laughed. Yamamoto stood atop the platform, the key still floating above him. He whipped up a tornado of flame and encased the key in it. He sighed and unleashed a wave of fire at some oncoming ninjas. On the ground, Shunsui was fighting back to back with Byakuya.

'What a way to ruin a party.' Shunsui groaned. Byakuya nodded and looked at the ninja's surrounding them.

'Do you think they honestly believe they can beat us?' he asked simply. Shunsui shrugged.

'Let's find out.' He said. There was an eruption of green and all the surrounding ninjas were caught up in a huge gale of wind. They begun spinning around and then there was another eruption of pink which tore them apart. Their bodies dropped to the floor and vanished into blackness.

'They are certainly Arrancar.' Nanao said, crawling out of hiding.

'Yes…Miss Nanao…' Shunsui said, looking straight ahead. 'Please…I think its best you stay back…this isn't over.'


	44. Chapter 44 The Fight for the King's Key

**Bleach 359: Raging Battle, the Fight for the King's Key!**

The ninja's were still coming. They were breaking through the sky like it was some sort of glass. Fires had erupted in some of the buildings, the once bright lights now tangled on the streets. Yamamoto's flame tornado still ravaged on in the centre, protecting the key. Izuru Kira and Hinamori Momo were duelling four ninja's atop the roof of the 3rd Division.

'Raise your head, Wabisuke!' Kira cried and his sword snapped into action.

'Snap, Tobiume!' Momo shouted, her blade transforming into what looked like the shape of a cactus. She fired massive energy balls from the tip, decimating the ninja's. Kira was shocked.

'Impressive Momo.' He smiled. She smiled back; her eyes however still seemed empty.

'She hasn't improved…' Kira thought to himself as he locked swords with a ninja. 'Poor Momo…when will she stop thinking of him?' There was a huge blast of ice and it froze the ninja's near the door to the Rukon District. Toshiro flew down, his Bankai active. He skated along the ice path he had made and crashed into a group of ninjas. Near him, Uryuu was firing his arrows at ninja's emerging from the sky, managing to pick off a few, thinning their numbers. A ninja leapt at him out of the blue but Chad appeared and slammed his fist into the ninja's chest.

'Thanks Chad.' Uryuu said. Chad nodded silently, before turning back to the battle. Orihime and Rukia were fighting near the centre. Orihime had put a shield in place and Rukia was throwing ice attacks at the enemies.

'It's no good captain!' she bellowed to Yamamoto. 'There are just too many!'

Orihime was struggling to hold the barrier. It was cracking under the constant barrage of attacks and she was worried.

'Rukia!' she cried.

Rukia spun round and stabbed a nearby ninja.

'This is bad…' she said to herself, eyeing the flame tornado. 'Can that protect the key!?'

The warning sirens were blaring loudly, even though everyone knew of the crisis. In his research laboratory, Kurotsuchi Mayuri pondered to himself, blissfully ignoring the battle outside.

'Now then…' he said, flicking through some notes. Nemu ran up to him.

'Master Mayuri!' she cried. He sighed and threw down his book.

'What is it Nemu!?' he snapped.

'I…I think we should help…' she said cautiously.

'I have work to do! If you really must then get out of my sight!' he screeched. She bowed and left the room. Mayuri was watching some surveillance footage of his laboratory in Hueco Mundo. He replayed the tape of Szayel.

'That's right Espada. I knew you'd fall for it.' He giggled. 'You may take that potion…too bad its not complete…you may get…some side effects.' He sneered.

Meanwhile outside Nemu rushed to help Rukia and Orihime. She whacked a ninja in the neck and kicked another in the chest sending him flipping over backwards and crashing into another one. Renji was fighting just behind the tornado, battling a large ninja.

'Sheesh, why do I get tubby?' he snapped, slicing through the ninja with Zabimaru. He was sweating; standing so near the fire wasn't smart.

'Damn, if we have this…I wonder what Ichigo is dealing with!?' he exclaimed. Another throwing star came his way. He held up his blade and it crashed into it, rebounding off and into a window.

On the ground Shunsui and Byakuya were holding off the enemies. One leapt down in front of Nanao.

'Well looky here.' The ninja sneered. 'Looks like a weakling!' he slammed down his blade onto Nanao. There was a flash of green and the next moment the ninja's arm exploded, flying off. Nanao screeched and cowered away, Shunsui standing in front of her.

'I told you to get back.' He said darkly.

'I…I'm sorry…' she muttered. He turned to her and smiled.

'It's okay.' He said lightly. Suddenly a ninja appeared in front of him.

'Captain!' Nanao screamed. He turned just as the ninja thrust his blade into Shunsui's heart. Or, it would have been his heart. The blade suddenly bent at the end on contact with Shunsui.

'Oooh, thought you got me there sport.' He smiled. 'Guess you don't have much spiritual pressure.' He grinned, blasting away the ninja.

In the centre, the flame tornado was going strong. Renji was fending off more ninja's who were trying to get into it. He looked down at Rukia who was in trouble.

'Ru-!' suddenly the sky opened directly in front of the tornado. Someone dashed out and crumbled into smoke in the blink of an eye. They reappeared again on the other side of the tornado; their body rebuilt itself just as fast. They had spiky black hair and a white dagger hanging from their sash. And in his hand, was the King's Key.


	45. Chapter 45 The Sexta Espada

**Bleach 360: The Sexta Espada**

The Cero erupted towards Ichigo. It exploded into him and he disappeared behind a cloud of dust. Grimmjow laughed.

'Tch, well that was easy.' He sneered. The dust cleared and Ichigo was standing there, blood dripping off him, his clothes in tatters. He was panting heavily.

'You…didn't think…I'd still be…alive after that?' Ichigo forced a grin. Grimmjow tilted back his head.

'Meh. Who cares? I'll just crush you now!' he roared. He vanished and reappeared next to Ichigo, punching him in the face. As Ichigo keeled over backwards, Grimmjow slammed his foot into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo coughed blood and fell backwards.

'Come on Kurosaki! Turn Hollow! Now!' commanded Grimmjow.

'Screw you…' Ichigo spat. Grimmjow appeared next to him again and Ichigo tried to move aside. The Arrancar grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him before smacking his head into Ichigo's. Dazed, Ichigo teetered backwards, lolling from side to side. Blood trickled down his face.

'_This is it…_' he thought to himself. '_I don't know why, but I can't beat him now…I won't risk turning into a Hollow…this is it…_' he staggered, swaying slightly. Suddenly a vision flashed into his mind, a memory.

'_If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't die before I show up again!_' _screeched Hollow Ichigo. _

He gasped and snapped out of it.

'_Even if I do die…even if I'm not Hollow…he'll still take over…_' Ichigo thought to himself. He looked up slowly. Grimmjow was flying towards him, his smile broadening. Yet he couldn't hear him. His mind was on another memory now. It was in Hueco Mundo…

_Orihime watched as Ichigo was getting beaten down by Grimmjow's released form. Nel tu stood and looked at her, waiting for her answer. She looked up and cried out, 'Don't die! Kurosaki-kun! Don't die!'_

Ichigo opened his eyes.

'_If I am to win…if I am to save Karin…then…I…can't…die!_' he caught Grimmjow's fist. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'Wha-?' he gulped. Ichigo kicked off him, sending him falling back. 'Damn it!' he snapped. 'Whats going on? Shinigami!' he roared. Ichigo held out his sword to the side.

'Getsuga Tenshou.' He said simply, looking down. Grimmjow leapt back in shock. Thin black strands of energy began to whirl inwards towards his blade.

'Ha! Yeah right Kurosaki!' Grimmjow held out both hands, a large Cero forming, spinning quickly in his palms.

The atmosphere around Ichigo's blade began to crack, the waves of black energy seeping into his sword getting stronger and stronger. Grimmjow was sweating. Either they'd stalemate, or he'd be killed. He knew that. He pumped as much energy into his Cero as possible, and with every spin it grew larger. It was glowing an immense red, sparks were flying off it. Ichigo's blade flashed and he pulled it behind him. Grimmjow clasped his hands shut on the blast and pulled back.

'Getsuga Tenshou!!' Ichigo cried again and swung round with his blade. It felt so heavy. The black blast burst forth, roaring towards Grimmjow. It was massive. Grimmjow pushed out, opening his hands. The red beam was huge and rocketed towards Ichigo's blast. They smashed into each other in mid-air; a colossal explosion wracked the town.

'Where did the punk get such power!?' Grimmjow thought to himself. 'He's not even turned Hollow!' he was straining to push his Cero forward. Then a large white light flashed and the space between the two blasts exploded. It was so bright, Ichigo squinted and couldn't see a thing, it was like waking up in a dream.

He opened his eyes again and the dust had cleared. Grimmjow was across from him, panting. Ichigo didn't look it, but he was incredibly exhausted. Grimmjow looked up, grinning.

'Looks like…you're big bang…screwed up…eh Shinigami?' he laughed. Ichigo faced him, trying to keep upright.

'Well…I guess now that your shows over…it's my turn!' he lunged himself at Ichigo. Ichigo brought up his sword lazily, he staggered about dazed.

'So long, Kurosaki Ichigo!' he cried, making a final leap towards Ichigo. He brought down his fist but something appeared in front of him.

'Stark!?' Grimmjow choked. The Espada grabbed Grimmjow's hand and slammed him into a wall.

'You've gone too far this time Grimmjow.' He said simply. Ichigo appeared behind him.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he cried, throwing a blast at Stark who merely turned and knocked it aside.

'Don't interfere, boy.' He said, yawning. 'As for you, Sexta Espada, you're coming with me.' He said dangerously. And with that they both vanished into the night.


	46. Chapter 46 Renji's Duel, Ichika Strikes!

**Bleach 361: Renji's Duel, Ichika Strikes!**

The man with the black hair opened his eyes and brushed some dust off his shoulder.

'Tch, still need to master it.' He muttered.

'You!' Renji roared. 'Hand over the key!' Ichika looked up at him.

'Try me.' He sneered, and then vanished in the blink of an eye. He reappeared behind Renji and kicked off his back. Renji choked as Ichika flew off towards a large Garganta that had just appeared high above the Repentance Cell. Renji flew after him and launched his sword towards the enemy. Ichika spun around and threw the key upwards. Another ninja appeared and grabbed it.

'Take it and go.' commanded Ichika. The ninja nodded and disappeared into the Garganta.

'Hey! Stop!' Renji cried, leaping off a rock and propelling himself upwards. An explosion went off below him on the ground sending debris flying upwards. Ichika appeared to his side and slammed his foot into a chunk of rock sending it spiralling towards Renji. The Shinigami tore through it with Zabimaru and turned back again to see the Garganta close.

'Hey! Soul Reaper! You were after me not long ago!' mocked Ichika.

'Hand over the key!' Renji snapped. Ichika shrugged.

'Bit late pal.' He laughed. He whipped the dagger off his sash and spun it in his fingers.

'You think you can beat me with that!?' Renji grinned and flipped over the Arrancar. 'Howl, Zabimaru!' he cried, his blade firing towards Ichika. Ichika clasped the dagger in his hand and held it out. It smashed against the blade, ricocheting off it. Renji gasped.

'Impossible!' he cried. He vanished as his blade came hurtling back towards him.

'Who are you!?' he snapped, appearing above the Arrancar. Ichika closed his eyes.

'Arrancar 20, Ichika Uuzaki.' He said simply. He vanished and appeared again in front of Renji, lunging with his dagger. Renji grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

'Tch, you're not much pal.' Renji sneered. Ichika smirked.

'We'll see.' He flipped over and slammed his foot into Renji's face. Renji choked.

'Damn you!' he snapped, vanishing and reappearing, flinging Zabimaru towards the Arrancar. Ichika slashed with his dagger, sending the sword flying off in another direction.

'How does he do that!?' Renji thought to himself. 'How can that dagger be strong enough to deflect Zabimaru?'

'Tch. You're weak.' Ichika said, punching Renji in the chest.

'He's so fast!' Renji snapped. Another explosion went off below them sending plumes of fire shooting up.

'It doesn't matter Shinigami. We have the key!' Ichika laughed. Renji flew towards him, Ichika leaping back and kicking off a rocketing piece of debris, flying towards Renji. Renji jerked to a halt and held out his hand.

'Way of Destruction 31: Shot of Red Fire!' he cried, firing a ball of red energy towards the Arrancar. Ichika's eyes widened and he stopped fast, driving his dagger into the blast. It churned up the attack and blew it up. Renji gasped.

'Impossible!' he exclaimed.

'Hardly.' Ichika said. He vanished and reappeared behind Renji. He pointed his dagger at the Shinigami and fired a purple blast from it, crashing into Renji. 'You just don't know all my power. With such weak attacks you couldn't possibly hope to beat me.' He sneered as Renji fell from the sky and into the smoke billowing from the ground below. Suddenly there was a flash of red and a huge bone serpent came roaring from the dust and smashed into Ichika who was trying desperately to force it back.

'What the Hell!?' he cried. Renji appeared from the dust.

'With such weak attacks huh? Good thing I changed to my Bankai then.' he said. Ichika forced it off, sending it back to Renji. Renji swung his sword and it lunged for Ichika again.

'How can a Soul Reaper of your rank have a Bankai!?' screeched Ichika.

'Hihio Zabimaru! Baboon Bone Cannon!' he barked. The serpent opened its mouth and let out a red jet of energy. It scorched Ichika who tried to stop it with his blade again. His dagger exploded in a shower of sparks and he was thrown backwards. The light faded and he was standing there, gasping for breath, blood trickling down his head.

'You survived? Nice. I'm impressed. But, I can't have you stayin' here!' Renji smirked.

Ichika leapt back.

'Men! Retreat, now! We have what we came for!' he bellowed. 'As for you, Shinigami, I'm sure we won't meet again.' He sneered. Renji launched his Bankai at Ichika who vanished into a Garganta immediately avoiding the attack. Renji recalled his beast and his Bankai vanished. The fight was over.


	47. Chapter 47 The Arrancar Prison

**Bleach 362: The Arrancar Prison**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack was thrown onto the ground in front of Aizen's throne.

'Grimmjow Jaggerjack. What were you doing in Karakura Town?' asked Sosuke Aizen, sitting atop his throne, Gin next to him, smiling down at Grimmjow.

'Nothin'.' Grimmjow replied lazily. Ulquiorra looked at him, and then back at Aizen.

'I'll say it again. What were you doing there?' Aizen asked dangerously.

'I said nothin'.' Grimmjow said, getting agitated. Aizen sighed.

'Why did you go, when I specifically said for the Espada not to?' he said. Grimmjow shrugged.

'You did not, however, go to aid Ichika in his attack, did you?' Aizen smirked.

'So?' Grimmjow muttered, staring at the floor.

'So you went on your own terms, merely to do battle with Kurosaki Ichigo. Am I correct?' interrogated Aizen. Grimmjow sniffed.

'Tch. So what?' he sneered.

'So, it means you have defied my orders countless times now.' He nodded to Ulquiorra. 'You will now be taken to the extensive training centre.' He said.

'What?' Grimmjow said, looking up. 'I thought you were gonna kill me or something.' Aizen chuckled.

'No no. Not just before the Winter Battle, I can't be having that.' He stared at Grimmjow. 'However, you're battle with Kurosaki disappointed me. You are not strong enough.' He said simply.

'What are you talking about?' Grimmjow jeered. 'If I hadn't been picked up, I would've crushed him!'

'No Grimmjow. You would have been desecrated. You need this training. Consider yourself lucky I'm not killing you.' Aizen smiled. Gin nodded.

'I'm sure you'll be happy there.' He said with a sinister grin. Grimmjow was suspicious but followed the guards.

'Oh, Grimmjow!' called Aizen. 'I want to see you in prime condition for the battle. Or I will kill you.' He sneered. Angry, Grimmjow turned into the corridor and left with the Espada.

'Are you going to let him out before the Winter Battle?' Gin asked Aizen.

'No. He shan't be allowed to leave. If he wants to defy orders that fine. He can rot in that room until the battle comes. After which I shall kill him myself.' Aizen said evilly.

'Don't you think that's a bit harsh? Using one of your Espada just to fight, and then kill him?' Gin said.

'I do not care for him, or any of these Arrancar.' Aizen exclaimed. 'They are all just my pawns to keep Soul Society at bay. When my plan is complete, I shall have the ultimate army!' he laughed. Suddenly there was a crack of light and a torn up Ichika appeared in front of him.

'Ah, Ichika. Was it a success?' he asked. Ichika stood up and handed him the key.

'Good.' He smiled. 'At last everything is coming together. The time is near Gin. Now…for the Obu no Kakuyuugou!' he grinned.

Grimmjow was lead into a large room with huge white walls. There were no windows except for the large glass door. He was thrust inside and it was locked behind him.

'Hey what the Hell!?' he roared, smashing his fist into the glass. It did nothing. 'What!?' he cried. He then grinned. 'I'll show this place…' he flipped backwards unleashing a Cero on the door. It still stood firm.

'No way!' he cried. Then, as the dust in the room cleared, he saw Ulquiorra approaching the door.

'Ulquiorra! You bastard!' he roared. The Espada closed his eyes.

'I did not ask for you to be put in here.' He said. 'This is to test your resolve. Grimmjow, you must stay alive in here until the Winter Battle. I…I…must find out what is really going on here.' He sighed.

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'That captain…Ukitake…he told me something which has worried me…also…I saw a vision.' He said simply. Grimmjow slammed his fist on the door.

'Tell me!' he cried. Ulquiorra shook his head.

'No. You must survive here now. I am to leave with Aizen. What will happen…I am not sure of. But if Ukitake's words are anything to go by, dark things are going to happen Grimmjow. Very, dark things.'

Grimmjow stood there, bewildered.

'I…I…don't…' he stuttered.

'It's best you train now Grimmjow. Don't focus on anything else, just train.'

Grimmjow was still puzzled as Ulquiorra turned to leave.

'Who knows? Things may happen, that even Aizen could not predict…' and with that he turned and left Grimmjow in the room with the white walls. The Arrancar Prison.


	48. Chapter 48 Past Revelations V

Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. There is still quite a bit to come, along with the colossal Winter Battle, which I haven't finished thinking of yet. So it is done, the King's Key has been taken and now that Soul Society are training for the inevitable showdowns, we can take a break again and go back in time, starting with _Past Revelations V_. These will focus on a different segment of Soul Society's vast backstory, this time, on what Aizen, Gin and Tosen did after Urahara fled Soul Society with the Vizards and how they came to know of the Hogyoku's mysterious powers.

Please review!

**Bleach 363: Past Revelations 5**

'_Did Urahara succeed?'_

'_Not as far as I know.'_

'_Good. Then everything has gone smoothly.'_

'_If I may add, the Hogyoku is still in his possession.'_

'_I know. Knowing him he'll stow it away somewhere and hope everything goes away.'_

'_Hmph. We'll see.'_

_There were three men. Two were tall, the other very short. They were in the Seireitei's library, under the cover of darkness. They were rummaging around, searching._

'_Tch. I'm surprised Soul Society hasn't made a record of it yet.'_

'_Yeah. All they've got here are books on the King of Soul Society.' They looked some more. Suddenly the door burst open and two Shinigami walked in, carrying lanterns._

'_Guards!' whispered one of the three men. Something was muttered and the guards walked straight past them. They overhead their conversation._

'_You hear about that captain who went nuts turning other captains into Hollows?'_

'_Of course. My division doesn't have a captain now.'_

'_Damn, I wish my squad didn't.'_

'_How can you say that? Besides there'd be nothing but outlaw coming from your squad.'_

'_Doubt it. Mostly sparring.'_

'_Exactly.'_

'_What do you know?' snapped one of the men. They stopped walking and turned to each other._

'_Sorry!' sneered one of them. 'Anyway, did you also hear that the captain…wasn't it captain of squad 2?'_

'_12 I think. Urahara Kisuke?'_

'_Oh yeah. Anyway, did you hear he tried to blow it all off on Lieutenant Aizen?'_

'_No way. Whats this place coming to?' they began walking again, their voices getting quieter down the hall._

_Aizen, Gin and Tosen stepped out from the shadows._

'_This zanpaktou is truly amazing.' Aizen admired. It shone in his hands as he sheathed it again. 'Truly, it was made for a God.' He sighed. His glasses flashed in the light. They began searching again._

'_Aizen-sama.' Tosen said. 'This is hopeless. This library is enormous.' Aizen turned to him._

'_We'll find it. Just keep looking.'_

'_I think I already have.' Gin smiled. They came over to him and he handed them a large, dusty book. Then the door burst open again and they hid once more. A few men ran in and looked around._

'_Any idea where he went?' one snapped. They were all panting._

'_I'm not sure…that captain could have gotten anywhere.' Said another. Aizen appeared before them._

'_Lieutenant Aizen!' they cried, bowing._

'_Easy men. What's going on?' he asked politely. _

'_We're searching for Kisuke Urahara! He's been sentenced to death!' they cried._

'_Captain Urahara? To death?' Aizen said, looking puzzled. 'My my, what on Earth did he do?'_

'_Didn't you hear? He hollowfied Captain Shinji Hirako and a few others, as well as some lieutenants! Also, Kido Master Tessai is being sentenced to prison for using forbidden techniques!' one cried. Aizen gasped._

'_Really?' _

'_Yes…I'm surprised you don't know…he accused you!' one said. Another looked around, then at Aizen._

'_What are you doing here anyway? And how could you not know…Shinji was your captain!' he pointed out. The others began to talk amongst themselves._

'_Guess it was my mistake!' he dropped the book he was holding. It was a book on Hollow powers. They looked up at him._

'_Well now…guess I cant let Kisuke take all the credit for the events on that night, can I?' he grinned, his glasses flashed. They gasped and the first one lunged at him. Aizen vanished and reappeared behind the back one, cutting his throat. He fell to the floor and the next swung his sword down hard. Aizen caught it and pushed him through a wall. _

'_Men!' another cried and was lifted off the floor by Aizen's blade. 'Lieutenant…Aizen…why?' he spluttered. Aizen's glasses flashed once more in the light of the fireplace. _

'_It's simple. Power. But I'm afraid I don't have time for stories. Goodbye.' He cast the final man into the fireplace, watching him burn an agonizing death. Aizen smirked. He turned around and Tosen and Gin reappeared._

'_It seems their transformation went smoothly.' He stated. 'Now…let us make an army. And when the time comes we'll leave this place. Come, it is time to make a plan…'_


	49. Chapter 49 Past Revelations VI

Aizen hypnotises the captains of Soul Society into 'witnessing' his Bankai, thus allowing him the position of captain. After, he indugles in some research on the Hogyoku and stumbles across something called the Kakayuugou...

**Bleach 364: Past Revelations 6**

'_Head Captain. I have surpassed my limits.' Aizen said, bowing before the Head Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai._

'_Then show me, Aizen Sosuke. Reveal your Bankai!' he bellowed. Aizen muttered something and a huge light flashed. Yamamoto gasped in awe. _

'_Amazing!' he exclaimed. Aizen grinned. There was nothing actually going on. His blade, Kyoka Suigetsu, was showing the Head Captain an illusion. The light faded and Yamamoto cleared his throat._

'_Aizen Sosuke. I pronounce you Captain of the 5__th__ Division! You shall take Shinji Hirako's place.' The Head Captain stood up._

'_I am honoured to follow in such a man.' Aizen bowed. Yamamoto smiled._

'_I haven't seen talent like yours, Captain, since Ukitake and Shunsui were my students.' He said approvingly. He nodded to himself. 'Yes, you'll make a fine captain!' Aizen bowed again._

'_Head Captain…may I request a favour?' he asked._

'_Go on.' _

'_I would like to appoint Gin Ichimaru as my lieutenant.' He said. Gin entered the room, his hand clasping his swords hilt._

'_He is just a child Captain Aizen. Is this wise?' questioned Yamamoto._

'_Head Captain, I have watched over him ever since he came to Soul Society. Never have I seen such skill in a youth.' Aizen praised Gin, patting his shoulder._

'_Very well, I trust your judgement. Gin Ichimaru, I pronounce you Lieutenant of the 5__th__ Division!' _

_Aizen grinned._

'_Good.' He said to himself. _

_Several months later_

'_Kaname Tosen. I now pronounce you Captain of the 9__th__ Division!' Yamamoto declared. Tosen bowed and put on his captains robe. He took his place next to Shunsui Kyoraku._

'_Next we have a man willing to take traitor, Kisuke Urahara's place as captain of Division 12. Stand forwards, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.' Mayuri stood up. He looked dishevelled from all his years in the Maggot's Nest. He bowed before Yamamoto as he had his captain's robe draped over him._

'_You shall also take on the role of leader of the Research and Development Department. Can you do this?' Yamamoto asked. Mayuri nodded._

_Yamamoto stood before them, slamming his cane into the ground._

'_Captains, we are slowly restoring the Soul Society back to its former greatness! With the addition of Mayuri, we now have nine captains. Ginrei Kuchiki, Kenpachi Risichi, Kyoraku Shunsui, Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and myself. I believe the remaining vacancies will soon be filled. But for now, you are dismissed. Continue to keep the peace throughout the Seireitei.' And with that the captains left the room._

_That night, Aizen, Gin and Tosen returned to the library. However, now that Aizen and Tosen were captains, no one denied them access and so they didn't have to sneak around. They searched around until Aizen came across a small purple book. It was very dusty and hidden on purpose at the back of the shelf._

'_Tch, tough luck Kisuke.' He said to himself. He snatched up the book. It was Urahara's diary. Aizen opened its first page._

'_**If you are reading this, I have been forced out of Soul Society. I know no-one will believe me, but it is all the 5**__**th**__** Squad's lieutenant Aizen Sosuke's doing. However, since it's impossible to prove, I shall tell you all I know**__.'_

_Aizen smirked. _

'_Should've hidden this better from me Urahara.' He smiled._

'_**I have created an Orb of Distortion known as the Hogyoku in a desperate attempt to save the captains from complete hollowfication. However, it seems it has failed. I have taken them with me so as to see if I can perhaps try something else. Kido Master Tessai and Captain of Squad 2 Yoruichi Shihoin have accompanied me. Also, during my studies I concluded that there is a second orb. Its location I am unaware of, but I believe it is called the Orb of Fusion, Kakuyuugou.**__'_

'_Hogyoku? Hmm…could this be what I've been looking for? A way to__break the boundaries__between Hollow and Shinigami? And this…Kakuyuugou…I wonder what its true power is…' Aizen thought to himself, grinning at the possibilities._

_Tosen and Gin walked up to him._

'_My friends…' Aizen said, turning to them, holding the small book. 'I have here, the answers. _

'_We shall obtain this, Hogyoku. As for the Kakuyuugou, I shall see where my plans lead…'_


	50. Chapter 50 Ichigo Returns

Ichigo learns of the King's Key's theft and learns from Yamamoto of what he believes Aizen shall do...

Please review!

**Bleach 365: Ichigo Returns, Desperate Measures!**

There was a bustle going on in the Seireitei. Every Shinigami had been gathered around the tall stage in which Yamamoto Genryuusai was standing atop. Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia and Orihime were standing near the back with Shuhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. There was a crack of light and Ichigo appeared through a Senkaimon. He looked around at the mess.

'Whats going on here?' he said. Everyone was silent, observing his wounds. Suddenly they all charged at him, firing questions his way. He cried out as he was engulfed, his cries drowned out. Suddenly there was a huge bang and everyone was quiet. Yamamoto pulled his cane from the ground, flames sparking off it.

'Silence!' he roared. The captains were standing next to him, some on either side.

'Aizen has the Kings Key.' Yamamoto declared. Ichigo gasped.

'What!?' he exclaimed. Renji turned to him.

'Didn't you fight anyone? Isn't that why you're hurt?' he asked. Ichigo shook his head.

'No, they didn't come through Karakura, I fought an Espada.' He explained. They turned attention back to Yamamoto.

'We must be ready for the worst. I want extra security around the Repentance Cell.' He demanded.

'Why the Repentance Cell?' called out a Shinigami. Yamamoto sighed.

'This, my fellow Shinigami, is a tale of utmost importance.' He began. 'The Repentance Cell is the Gateway to the King of Soul Society's palace.' There were many gasps from the crowd. 'Inside this palace resides a stone. The Kakuyuugou.' He exclaimed. 'Now I'm sure most of you by now know what the Hogyoku was. Well, this is the Orb of Fusion. Its powers are practically unknown. However, if Sosuke Aizen were to get his hands on it, all worlds will fall before him and his Arrancar army. We must stop him!' Yamamoto bellowed, throwing his arms up into the air.

'If Aizen gets the orb, we will undoubtedly be thrown into war!' cried Komamura. Shunsui nodded.

'It will be our only option.' He sighed.

'The Winter Battle is nearing.' Yamamoto said solemnly. 'I hope you are all ready.' They all looked around nervously.

'It shall be epic. Shinigami versus Hollow. Captain versus Espada. And only one of us shall stand victorious over Aizen. We must win.' Yamamoto explained. He concluded by saying one quiet line.

'It shall be the war to change the worlds…'

Later that day, Ichigo and the others were huddled around a small fire outside the Division 4 barracks.

'You really think the war will come so soon?' Orihime asked, sounding scared.

'Don't worry about it Orihime…' Ichigo smiled. 'I'll protect you.'

'But…Kurosaki-kun…' she said, her smile fading. 'I wish to fight.'

Ichigo sighed.

'But we need you to heal us Orihime.' Rukia pleaded. Renji nodded.

'She's right Miss Inoue.' Uryuu said feebly. 'We cannot be caught off guard.'

She sighed and nodded. Then as the silence came, they heard footsteps heading their way.

It was 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Unohana smiled at them.

'Orihime…' she said softly. 'You do not need to worry.' They didn't quite understand.

'We shall be backing you all, ready to help and aid you!' Isane smiled. Orihime's face lit up.

'So…I can fight?' she smiled gleefully. Ichigo scratched his head.

'I dunno…I don't want you getting hurt.' He said woefully.

'Ichigo.' Came a voice and they turned to Chad. 'Let her, she's strong. She took out that Arrancar on her own in Karakura Town.' He reminded them.

Ichigo nodded.

'Okay!' he smiled. 'I guess we're gonna need all the help we can get!'

'That's the spirit.' said Unohana kindly. Renji turned to her.

'Lady Unohana…' he asked. 'What do you think will be the outcome of this battle?' her smile disappeared and she looked down.

'I…do not know…it's definitely not certain that we will win. We must hope that we have luck on our side.' She said solemnly.

That night, Ichigo went to sleep quickly. He was tired after his fight with Grimmjow. He fell asleep quickly and woke up in a place he thought he had left behind…

'_**Hey there, champ.**_'


	51. Chapter 51 A Hollow's Ultimatum

**Bleach 366: A Hollow's Ultimatum, Hichigo Attacks! **

Hichigo slammed his sword against Ichigo's forcing him to fly backwards. Ichigo cried out and wrenched his sword away aiming a foot at Hichigo's chest, just nicking him. Ichigo vanished and locked swords with his evil alter ego.

'Why are you here!?' he cried. 'Didn't I defeat you finally!?' Hichigo grinned.

'_**I've had about enough of you Ichigo. Your last fight was pathetic and you didn't even call me out!**_' Hichigo slammed his fist into Ichigo's chest sending him falling back. Ichigo flew backwards and skidded to a halt.

'Why are you doing this? You said I wouldn't have to deal with you again!' Ichigo cried.

Hichigo stood there, looking straight at him, his mouth in a wide grin. Then he threw his sword into the ground and rested on it.

'_**Listen, Ichigo. You're the king. So what? We've established this. I am to carry you. However, I will not carry you if you are going to get knocked around like that all the time!**_' he roared.

'I won't let you fight!' Ichigo exclaimed, clenching his sword. Hichigo vanished and reappeared behind him, grabbing his hilt. Ichigo gasped as Hichigo wrenched Zangetsu from Ichigo's hands. Then he kicked him full on the chest and leapt back, picking up his sword too.

'_**Why?**_' he asked mockingly, spinning Ichigo's sword round and twirling his in his other hand.

'Because…you'll take over.' He sighed.

'_**Tch. How predictable. You need to wake up Ichigo.**_' He sneered.

'What…what are you on about?' barked Ichigo.

Hichigo flung one of the swords round and caught it.

'_**I'm saying that if you wanna be the king, you're gonna have to show me better than that fight you had with that Arrancar.**_' He snapped.

'I won't let you fight! You'll kill me!' Ichigo bared his teeth.

'_**Ha! So that Shinigami says, eh?**_' Hichigo laughed. '_**Well…if that's how you wanna be. Getsuga Tenshou!**_' he launched an attack from both swords. They rocketed towards Ichigo, bouncing off each other. Ichigo gulped and dived to the side. They slammed into the ground, narrowly missing him.

'Damn it! How am I supposed to win!?' he cursed. Hichigo laughed and rested the swords on his shoulders.

'_**Use your instincts if ya got any left!**_' he teleported and swung his swords towards Ichigo, who was darting all over the place to avoid them.

'Give me my sword then!' he roared.

Hichigo just laughed.

'_**Come and get it!**_' he grinned. Ichigo leapt forwards and ducked under a sword as it zoomed overhead. He could hear the Hollow laughing like mad. He dived forwards, dodging another swipe. Then Hichigo took off into the air.

'_**Tut tut. You're gonna have to do better!!**_' he shrieked. He launched another two attacks towards Ichigo. He leapt upwards, dodging the first one. The second however came zooming in at an angle. Ichigo vanished just in time and reappeared behind the enemy.

'_**Huh?**_' Hichigo turned. Ichigo lunged for a blade but Hichigo kicked him in the jaw.

'_**Can't you do better? Hee hee!**_' he leapt away to safety again. Ichigo was panting.

'Just…give me my sword! Then we can fight fairly…!' he cried, exhausted.

Hichigo thought for a moment.

'_**Naah.**_' He grinned. He pounced at Ichigo.

'_**Bankai!**_' he bellowed. There was a massive flash of both black and white. Hichigo was consumed and as the dust cleared, he was holding two Tensa Zangetsu's. Ichigo gasped.

'But…that's impossible!'

'_**Obviously not dumbass. I am you after all. Why can't I wield your blade too?**_' he smirked. He spun around, swinging both swords above his head.

'_**Guess you couldn't be king after all. Well, time to wrap this up. Getsuga Tenshou!!!!!!**_' he screamed, launching the massive blasts at Ichigo. Ichigo readied himself and the attacks smashed into him, dust filling the air. Hichigo coughed.

'_**That's it? No last defence? You really do suck Ich-,**_' he couldn't finish. Ichigo burst from the dust and clasped his hand around his blade. Hichigo gasped.

'_**No way!**_' he screeched. Ichigo was dressed in his Bankai clothing, a grin on his face. He tore his blade from Hichigo's hand and threw a Getsuga Tenshou at him point blank.

Hichigo cast it away and stood still, panting.

'_**Fine! Let's do this! If you defeat me Ichigo, you are truly worthy of my power and I shall give you something I have hidden from you for a long time. If you lose…**_' he grinned.

Ichigo clenched his swords hilt.

'_**I'll turn you into an uncontrollable Hollow and watch as you destroy your Soul Reaper friends!!!!!**_' Hichigo laughed maniacally.


	52. Chapter 52 The King and his Horse

Ichigo fights his Hollow for control of his body forever! The winner controls the others power, the loser is locked away forever!

**Bleach 367: The King and his Horse**

Ichigo launched his blade at the Hollow who merely caught it in his hand, sneering.

'_**Come on! This is the major fight man, aren**__**'**__**t you even gonna try?**_' laughed Hichigo. Ichigo grunted and vanished, swinging again. Hichigo yawned and smashed it away with his own blade. Ichigo stumbled backwards, trying to hold on.

'I don't have time for you! Karin is in danger and Aizen has the King's Key!' he snapped, pulling his sword back in front of him. 'I have to go!'

'_**Ha! You think I**__**'**__**m just gonna step down? Get real.**_' he giggled.

'But we've fought before!' Ichigo bellowed, firing a blue attack at him. Hichigo teleported behind the Shinigami and kicked him in the back, sending him spiralling onto a skyscraper. There was a blast of dust and the glass cracked beneath him. Hichigo laughed.

'_**Ah well. Looks like I**__**'**__**m gonna be taking over your body soon. I thought you**__**'**__**d at least put up a figh-**_'.

There was a whirring sound and a black blast seared past the Hollow. His eyes were wide open and his mouth hanging there. Ichigo rocketed out of the dust, his Bankai active. They clashed blades and were flung backwards, fiercely hitting away at each other, sparks flying.

'How's this for you!?' he roared, smashing away at Hichigo. The Hollow was desperately holding on to his hilt, clutching it strongly. They landed and their feet skidded backwards, tearing up glass and stone from the surface. Ichigo kicked Hichigo's blade from his hand and it fell over the side of the skyscraper. Hichigo dangled over the edge to grab it but it was lost. Ichigo's sword was at his throat as he rolled back over.

'Have I won yet?'

Hichigo giggled.

'_**Perhaps. How desperate are you to save Karin? What have the Shinigami ever done for you? You have helped them consistently, over and over, yet, they still barely trust you.**_' he smirked at Ichigo's confused expression.

'_**Yet**__**…**__**I am a Hollow, the very beings you strive to crush. How many times have I helped you? Without me, you would have been killed countless times**__**…**__**Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra**__**…**__**they would have all knocked seven shades out of you. But me**__**…**__**I have helped you thrive, helped you reach the heights you have. Shouldn**__**'**__**t you really aid the Arrancar?**_' he asked. It was a sincere question. Ichigo stood up, lessening his blades poise.

'Should I…?' he said to himself. Then he looked at Hichigo who was smiling at him. He held out his hand and the Hollow grabbed it. Ichigo lifted him up but spun him round and pushed him forwards. Hichigo cried out as he fell but Ichigo grabbed his hand.

'Without the Shinigami, my friends would be dead. All of them…Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia…' he sighed. 'I owe it to them to protect them from those that mean them harm. They are everything to me, I wouldn't be anywhere without their support. It wasn't thanks to you that I beat Grimmjow, it was thanks to Orihime and Nel's support. That's why I wont aid the Arrancar.' he grinned.

Hichigo snarled at him.

'_**You**__**'**__**re a blind fool Kurosaki.**_' he snapped. '_**You**__**'**__**re friends wont always be there for you.**_'

'It is true you may have helped me out Hollow, but without them, I'd be nothing.' Ichigo said solemnly.

'_**You ARE nothing!! Nothing at all without my help!**_' he roared. Ichigo grinned.

'Guess it's a good thing I've beaten you then, does that make me king?' he laughed. Hichigo cried out as Ichigo dropped him over the edge. Hichigo vanished and there was a large, white explosion, the light glaring, engulfing Ichigo.

He shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat. The room was pitch black and Byakuya emerged from the shadows.

'Kurosaki…I see it has finally happened. You completely have control over your Hollow. At last, the battle to return the Kings Key can commence. Soon, we will attack Hueco Mundo. You Ichigo Kurosaki, will help us lead the battalion. Soon, the Winter Battle will be upon us.'


	53. Chapter 53 Karin's Power Awakens

**Bleach 368: Karin's Power Awakens, Aizen's Plan Unravels**

Aizen sat there on his tall throne, the King's Key placed in front of him.

'At last…' his eyes gleamed. He lifted it up and studied it, making sure it was the King's Key.

'So, when are we going to Soul Society?' Gin asked.

'Not you Gin. Just me. We need to sneak in and so I will need as little reiatsu shrouding me as possible. I will sneak into the Repentance Cell and open the gateway, go in and steal the Obu no Kakuyuugou.' he sneered, getting up.

'And then…?' Gin asked suspiciously. Aizen flashed him a nasty grin.

'Then we go to war.' he made his way out of the room, Gin on his tail.

'You're hiding something from me aren't you?' Gin sussed. Aizen nodded complacently.

'Just wait and see my friend. It will be brilliant and we will rule all.' they stopped as Ulquiorra made his way down the corridor. He bowed as he reached.

'Aizen-sama, Commander Ichimaru…' he said monotonously.

'Ah, Ulquiorra, rise my friend.' Aizen said, holding out his hand. 'What of Grimmjow? I trust he took to his new accommodation badly?'

'Yes Master.'

'Good.' Aizen laughed. 'He was certainly becoming quite the nuisance.'

'What will become of him?' the Espada asked.

'Oh nothing. He will merely stay there until the final battle where we can use his…rage.' Aizen smiled. They came to two large, pearl white doors. They were opened from behind and they walked in on the Big Five, sitting around their table, discussing ideas.

'My friends! We have the King's Key.' Aizen laughed. The five Hollows turned to look at him, intrigued.

'Good, then we must make up plans to accommodate this…' said Gammatra.

'I'm afraid that wont be necessary.' Aizen interrupted. They stopped fast. He was smiling lightly, but it wasn't a good thing. His smile was evil, something bad was to happen.

'Then, why have you come Master? We are rarely honoured with your presence these days.' Toden sniffed.

'Heh heh…I have formulated the ultimate plan myself. I have no real need for any of you now.' he turned to leave. 'Kill them Ulquiorra.' he said, and he closed the door with Gin. They were shut in, everything was shadowed and only Ulquiorra's piercing green eyes could be seen.

'Espada…you surely wouldn't do this to your own kind?' Toden asked, getting up.

'I wouldn't ignore Aizen-sama.' he said. In a flash he had impaled the old man with his hand. With a feeble cry Toden fell flat onto the table, the once pristine white stained red. Ichika threw a shuriken at the Espada but he vanished and reappeared behind him. Ichika turned round and was sent flying into the wall, his face smashing into the stone. Yammy chortled.

'Good Ulquiorra, teach them the ways of the Espada!' he laughed.

Ulquiorra stopped, his back to him.

'Aizen-sama has no need for you either Yammy.' he said coldly.

'What!? But I…' he said, backing away.

'We wont be wasting any more time with tenth Espada's.' with that he flipped over and launched a Cero into Yammy's face, leaving nothing but a skull. He then slaughtered Kyria and Gammatra who fell down on his chair, the blood trickling away. Ulquiorra turned and left, closing the door behind him.

'Trash.' he muttered to himself.

Aizen walked into Karin's cell, beaming.

'So, Karin Kurosaki. How are you feeling?' he asked.

'How do you think? Like crap.' she moaned.

'You are feisty. But soon, your power will be mine.' he grinned.

'We can get you to do our bidding girl.' Gin smirked, his smile disturbed her.

'Yes…when I have the Obu no Kakuyuugou, everything will fall into place. Just you see.' he turned to go but as he did he leapt at the nearest Hollow and snapped its neck. Immediately it rose again, a strange aura around both it and Karin. Aizen smiled slyly.

'Perfect.' he said before leaving the cell with Gin by his side.


	54. Chapter 54 Aizen enters the Seireitei

Sosuke Aizen comes, the Kakayuugou is no longer safe.

**Bleach 369: Infiltration, Aizen enters the Seireitei**

It was the next day after Ichigo's final battle with his inner Hollow. He felt…different. He felt incredibly happy, perky, lively. It was strange. It seemed as if, seeing as he had thrown Hichigo into the darkness below the skyscraper, the Hollow within him had been pushed from his mind. He just hoped he could still call out its power. They were beginning to make plans for the Winter Battle. He made his way over to a large pair of oak doors. He had been called to a captains meeting, probably because of the previous night.

He opened the doors with a forceful push, their creaking sounded quite ominous. Inside was a glistening wooden floor, with large pillars towering over them. The captains were stood in two rows with Yamamoto sitting at the end. There were spaces where Aizen, Gin and Tosen used to stand. Yamamoto rose.

'Ichigo Kurosaki. At last you have mastered being a Vizard.' he said, clapping slightly.

'How do all of you know this?' he asked, stopping in front of them all.

'We have been monitoring your reiatsu closely lately. By doing so, and the events of last night, we have decided to place you in our main, frontal assault.' Yamamoto declared.

'You have made the battle plans?' Ichigo said eagerly. The head captain nodded.

'Correct. You, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Shunsui, Captain Hitsugaya and myself shall lead a full on attack at Hueco Mundo itself. Captain Zaraki, Captain Komamura, Captain Kurotsuchi and their lieutenants shall fight on the grounds of Hueco Mundo, surrounding the palace. They may also take certain others with them to.' he finished. Ichigo shook his head.

'No.' he objected. 'I will not go with the assault squad unless my friends are allowed also.'

'My boy, you are placing them in considerable danger.' Shunsui mumbled.

'I believe in them. They may not look like much, but id like to request that Renji Abarai, Sado Yasotora, Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida are placed in the assault squad also.' he declared.

The captains muttered to one another before turning back to Ichigo.

'Very well. They will strengthen our squad anyway. Very good. The plans are made! Soon we shall storm Hueco Mundo, and bring down the traitor that is Sosuke Aizen!' Yamamoto bellowed before dismissing the meeting.

Meanwhile, there were two Shinigami standing by the door to the Repentance Cell. They were mumbling to each other about something when one stopped.

'Did you hear that? One asked, looking around.

'No, what was it?'

'A ringing sound…' he said, moving away from the door. Suddenly his body was launched against the far wall and he crumpled to the floor. The other man rushed to him but was tripped up. He fell flat on his chest and then through the stone floor, crashing into the cell below. Aizen appeared from nowhere, his illusion disappearing.

'I cant believe how easy that was.' he then forced open the cell's bars and stepped inside. The long, thin window was all that stood in front of him. He pulled out the King's Key and the window began to ripple like water. The key vanished, dissolving into golden sparkles and floating into the ripple. Suddenly there was an immense flash of light from the window and it expanded into a portal. Aizen stepped in and it closed behind him.

Inside there was nothing but deep blue. He was floating in mid-air, it was ridiculous but…enchanting. He thudded down as his feet touched ground and a golden pathway was being made before his very eyes. He followed it until the beautiful palace came into sight. It was pure gold, there was no detail, nothing. No colours other than that. Then it began to melt. He wasn't so sure of what was happening and backed up a bit. It dripped and splashed until it was a mere, gold puddle. He trod wearily onto it, his foot making an echoing splash.

Then, he felt himself shaking…no, the whole area shook. Something was rising from the golden pool, the droplets were forming it. It was a small pillar, golden of course, but encrusted with purple jewels and engraved with ancient Japanese writing. Atop this pillar, was the Obu no Kakuyuugou. It glistened, a perfect sphere, glowing a deep, enticing purple. He savoured the moment before snatching it up. His eyes glistened purple with greed and he darted away, leaving the strange dimension, the fate of the worlds in his hand…


	55. Chapter 55 Everyone Prepares, War Awaits

**Bleach 370: Everyone is preparing, war awaits!**

Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida and Chad were all lined up alongside the other captains. The lieutenants were sparring with other squad members in their division quarters. Yamamoto faced them all and flung his captains robe off, revealing his scarred, muscular body.

'Come at me!' he roared. Ichigo bounded towards him, swinging his sword. He connected but was cast off, only to be immediately replaced with Komamura who aimed a colossal punch at the old man. He ducked and weaved as Byakuya strode in, shards dancing around in the air. Yamamoto clashed blades with Shunsui and they backed off. Renji leapt in, flinging Zabimaru towards the head captain who knocked it away and dived aside of Uryuu's arrow.

'Good!' he bellowed. They all fell back in line immediately, ready to engage once more. 'We do not know when Aizen will strike. The Winter Battle is surely to fall upon us soon.' he reminded them and they began fighting once more.

Night time eventually came, and so another day had come to a close where war hadn't erupted. Ichigo had begun counting the days. It felt like an age, he was so psyched for it. He gazed out of his window at Hisagi Shuhei and Ikkaku Madarame. They were sparring constantly, forcing each other back and exchanging blows. He smiled. They had a strong team, filled to the brim with resolve. However he knew this would not be an easy battle. His Hollow was right. He had barely scraped through some of his previous battles. Now he'd be coming up against Espada, and maybe even Aizen himself. Not to mention countless Hollow on the way. He was awoken from his stupor by a battle cry and he saw Tetsuzaemon Iba leap into battle with them, smashing his blade upon theirs, his glasses flashing.

'They are good warriors.' Komamura said, a small smile creeping across his face. Ichigo was startled and looked up at the captain who had seemed to come out of nowhere.

'Yeah…they are.' he admitted.

'So are you, Kurosaki. You know that. You are a better fighter than any of us. You have done battle with the Espada yourself, on more than one occasion.' the captain confessed. Ichigo nodded.

'Do not go in thinking we will win Ichigo. They will take it from us. Do not go in thinking we will lose. They will hand us our defeat. Go in with a clear mind, focus only on the battle at hand, not the whole battle.' he said, placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

'I know…'

'I went up against one of those Espada, number two I believe. She defeated me…' he said solemnly, hanging his head. 'Because of that defeat, I was unable to save Kaname. If Aizen hadn't recalled them I may have been killed.'

Ichigo was surprised to know this. He hadn't expected Komamura to fall.

'It wont be an easy fight my friend. Remember that. I have faith in you. Like you have faith in those closest to you. You will pull through Kurosaki. You'll see.' he said lightly before turning and walking away slowly, out of the door and down the pathway to observe the trio's fighting.

Ichigo opened the door to Orihime's room. She was fast asleep, her head resting softly on her pillow. She seemed like she didn't have a care in the world. He knew that, even though he had requested for them all to be in the assault squad, they would get separated. He walked over to her bed and sat down by it. He let out a low sigh and placed his hand on hers.

'After this fight, I may never see you again…' he said to himself. He shook himself over and left abruptly. As he made his way out of the room he was intercepted by Byakuya Kuchiki.

'Kurosaki? What is it?' he asked simply.

'Nothing Captain…' he sighed.

'You are worried about the Winter Battle.' said Byakuya sympathetically.

'I'm not.'

'Don't lie Ichigo. You have proved to me over everyone your strength. If anyone is to take down Aizen, it will be you.' he smiled weakly. 'I know it.' He left swiftly, his captains robe twirling around him in the wind. Ichigo stared up at the moon.

'Karin…' he whispered. 'I promise…I shall save you.'


	56. Chapter 56 The Fusion Begins

**Bleach 371: Obu no Kakuyuugou, the Fusion Begins!**

That night, the moon was raised high above the bone white palace of Hueco Mundo. Just as Soul Society had been preparing for the Winter Battle, so had Aizen. Grimmjow was safely locked away, and his remaining Espada would be at full power, alongside their fraccion. Yet, his plan was still to flourish. He burst into Karin's cell once more and she looked up at him, her face a sickly grey.

'Whats wrong?' he asked. 'You look ill.' she was silent.

'She has been complaining the whole time you have been gone, Aizen-sama.' Gin groaned.

'I see. I slipped in and out of there without anyone realising. It was almost too easy.' he said, slowly removing the glowing, purple orb from his pocket. 'Now, to finally access its amazing fusion abilities. You will be my first test, Kurosaki.' he sneered. She coughed.

'I'll never do what you say.'

'Oh?' he replied. 'When the Winter Battle arrives I will need my Hollows so dearly. You will revive them constantly, never ceasing, never resting. There will be an infinite army and it will be thanks to you.' he laughed, holding up the orb.

'It's genius.' he smiled.

'Except for one thing.' she wheezed. His smile dropped.

'Excuse me?' he said dangerously. 'Whats that?'

'I wont do it. I can control my power now and will not do it, no matter what you put me through.' she said gallantly. He laughed and patted her head.

'Ah the naivety of youth. You honestly think I hadn't taken that into mind? I've been planning this for years! I had my eighth Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz work very closely with an Arrancar called Gammatra in order to produce something of utter brilliance, just for you.' he grinned, tapping her nose in a patronizing fashion. He clicked his fingers and a door burst open, Iliad Zaemont coming into view. In his hand was a small device, about the size of the orb of fusion. He handed it to Aizen who forced it into her hand.

'This, my dear, is a mind control device. You cant stop it, no one can. Soon you will be resurrecting my Hollows eternally and will bring about the end of Soul Society. Now for the final touch.' he placed the Obu no Kakuyuugou in her other hand and closed her fingers around it. She tried to resist but something was stopping her. He wasn't doing anything forceful, but yet…he was stopping her. Then she felt both hands tighten and the orb glowed immensely. She squinted and then shut her eyes completely as a huge flash blinded them all.

Afterwards Aizen stood atop the tallest tower of Hueco Mundo, holding out his arms. Lightning flashed for the first time ever, seeming to strike the orb he held in his hand. It pulsed a brilliant purple, its power awakened by Karin's transformation. He had sent for her to be locked away until the battle. The battle was soon. Gin came up and stood next to him.

'So this is it huh?' he asked.

'Yes…with this orb and the girls abilities, nothing can stop us! The Winter Battle has arrived Gin, and we shall launch a full scale assault on Soul Society!' he declared.

'Full scale? That's impossible Aizen…'

'Not with this…' he sneered, pulling the orb towards him, holding it close for fear of something happening to it. 'Everything is in place…' he smiled. The Four Espada were stationed inside the castle's corridors, ready to intercept their enemy, the ranks of Arrancar were all lined up outside the castle, prepared for war. The final battle was fast approaching, the Arrancar ready for their assault.

'But, Aizen…how do our army reach Soul Society?' Gin asked. Aizen turned to him slowly.

'You'll see.'

Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto stood firmly on the old Sokyoku Hill, the wind blowing his long, white beard, his captains robe flowing round him, his strong body unshaken. He was watching the sky. His lieutenant, Chojiro, stood next to him.

'It is a nice day captain.' he said. Yamamoto did not answer.

'Do you really think it will begin?' asked his lieutenant.

'I do. We are prepared. I cannot see Aizen launching his at-…' he stopped fast.

'What is it?' asked Chojiro who then followed his captains gaze. A large, black patch had just tore through their sky. And an all too familiar ringing sound followed.


	57. Chapter 57 Invasion! Shinigami vs Hollow

**Bleach 372: Invasion! Shinigami vs. Hollow!**

The black hole tore into the sky, and more began to form by its side.

'They are here! The Winter Battle has begun!' bellowed Yamamoto, unsheathing his sword. He spun it round his head, the ground below cracking under the spiritual pressure.

'Let the fires commence and protect our souls, Ryujin Jakka, Kyodai no honoo no tate!!!!' his sword burst into an immense flame, and a huge, towering wall of molten lava surrounded the Seireitei. The sky began to turn a deep red, and sparks flew into the sky, flashing.

'Chojiro, round up the lieutenants! We're at war!' he roared, not looking back as he spun his sword. Chojiro stammered and then turned and fled, heading towards the lieutenants quarters. There was a ferocious blast of air as the Arrancar began to emerge from their Gargantas, moving steadily into Soul Society, their swords by their sides.

'Assault squad now!' the Head Captain ordered and instantly the assault squad appeared in front of him, the dust flying everywhere as their feet hit the ground. Ichigo grasped the hilt of his blade and looked up at the oncoming enemy.

'They must not be allowed into the Seireitei! We cannot let them overrun it!' Yamamoto boomed. 'Ground squad!'

There was a gust of dirt and dust as three captains slammed onto the ground, their lieutenants by their side. Komamura howled ferociously and Kenpachi rested his blade on his shoulder, licking his lips.

'So the time has come for war!' Komamura bellowed. Mayuri looked up at the assault squad just behind the old captain. Shunsui's pink cape was blowing in the wind, his hat resting over his eyes, Byakuya's face as emotionless as ever. Orihime looked worried, but hid it, forcing herself to stay strong. On the ground Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived, followed quickly by Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro already by Yamamoto's side.

'Hell yeah! Now this is a party!' Ikkaku grinned crazily. Yumichika flicked a strand of hair aside.

'My, my. I hope it doesn't get ugly.' he sniffed. Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

Yamamoto stopped spinning his sword and pointed towards the enemy.

'The shield should hold them off for a while, Shinigami!!!' he cried. Suddenly, it was like a wave. Shinigami appeared everywhere, aligned on rooftops, buildings, on the ground.

'This is where we meet them. This is where they go. This is where they die!!!!!' Yamamoto bellowed.

They all roared, some, like Shunsui and Yumichika merely looked on, smiling slightly. It was a war, a war they had all feared for a long time. Yet, here they were. It had brought them all together, and together they would stand, against both the Arrancar and Aizen. Together they would fight, side by side, strength by strength. They would help each other through it and in the end, determined to pull through. Ichigo began charging his reiatsu.

'_I don't know what will happen…that's the truth…still, I have my friends by my side…Renji…Ishida…Sado…Orihime…'_ he smiled to himself. '_I don't know who or what I will face, but with all my power inside me…nothing shall stop me from saving you Karin._' he opened his eyes.

'Bankai!' he roared, lifting his sword up into the air. 'Tensa Zangetsu!!!!' there was a familiar blast of black and red and then, with a swirl of wind, he was there, his Bankai robes draped over him. On the ground the front few Arrancar dived into the lava shield, burning instantly. However, where they died, a hole was created in the shield and they were instantly brought back to life, a strange glow surrounding them.

'Karin!' Ichigo gasped.

'Curse him! It seems Aizen is using your sister to infinitely revive his fallen soldiers. This is dangerous…' Yamamoto analyzed.

'Damn! What the Hell is that!?' Renji cried, pointing at the sky. The sky began to move, almost tearing at the seams. Then, it seemed impossible, but the fusion was complete.

'Aizen is fusing Hueco Mundo with Soul Society!' Toshiro cried, his face aghast.

'The ultimate battlefield…' Shunsui muttered. The pearly white grounds of Hueco Mundo came into view as it forced its way through the sky. The castle came in, smashing down Yamamoto's lava shield. A colossal wave went everywhere. The enormous castle eventually stopped, facing the Seireitei. The sky was now a mix of black and red, lightning flashing and thunder roaring.

'Then…that must mean…' Yamamoto stuttered. He vanished and reappeared almost instantly. 'Our fears have been realised. Aizen has stolen the Obu no Kakuyuugou!' then, he brandished his sword and the others unsheathed theirs in unison.

'Shinigami…for Soul Society…' he began. Arrancar started to pour out of the castle. 'For the human world…' they moved onto the floors of Soul Society, drawing their blades, some in the air.

'ATTACK!!!!!!!!!'


	58. Chapter 58 The Winter Showdown Begins!

**Bleach 373: The Winter Showdown Begins!**

The Arrancar began pouring through the gaps in the lava shield, dissolving it slowly. It splashed everywhere, fires erupting atop the buildings. They locked swords with the Shinigami closest, sparks flying.

'Alright! Lets go!' Ikkaku leapt forwards with Yumichika, Kenpachi hot on their trail, laughing insanely. Ikkaku jumped on the Arrancar closest to him, plunging his zanpaktou into its chest. It spluttered and keeled over. However, it was revived by a string of light emitted from the top of Hueco Mundo.

'Huh?' Ikkaku said, surprised. He kicked the next one away and smashed his zanpaktou against the enemies. Yumichika dived next to him.

'Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!' he sighed, his zanpaktou taking the shape of a sickle. He hacked away at the Arrancar nearby and Ikkaku knocked it down. There was an explosion behind them as one of the buildings on fire burst even further into flame. Chunks rained down onto the battlefield and Kenpachi skidded past each of them, grabbing an Arrancar by the neck and chucking him backwards. He disappeared under a falling piece of debris and his cry was lost. Kenpachi stood in the middle of the battlefield, furiously stabbing each Arrancar that came at him.

'Heck, the more you guys keep coming back, the more fun this is gonna be!' he laughed. The Arrancar still pressed on, forcing their way to the Seireitei gates.

'Hold them back!' roared Yamamoto who cast a wave of fire down to their front line, incinerating them. A group of them turned to run round the back but were confronted by Matsumoto and Shuhei Hisagi. They both slashed away at them, before pushing them back. Matsumoto flipped backwards, holding out her blade.

'Growl, Haineko!' she screeched and her blade disappeared into ash, flying at the Arrancar who was cut to shreds, feebly holding up his sword. Hisagi bounded forwards.

'My turn! Reap, Kazeshini!' his blade transformed into a mean looking scythe, one in one hand, one in the other. 'Although I dislike its shape…' he began as the Arrancar fled. 'It has served me well!' he cried and flung it at the Arrancar, severing him.

Back on the battlefield, Komamura and Iba were fighting a large, muscular Arrancar who called himself Zater. Iba jumped round him, hacking away at him before Komamura pounded him with an almighty punch, crushing him. The battle ground was filled with a glow as the Arrancars were always being revived, unless too badly injured.

'Good work Iba!' Komamura growled before swinging his blade at an oncoming crowd of villains. 'The assault squad need to hurry.' he remarked, looking up at the castle, then at the Head Captain. Mayuri Kurotsuchi screeched at Nemu to return to his side as he grappled with an Arrancar, however she was defeating many, lashing out with her furious limbs.

'N-Nemu! Hurry up for G-…get off me!' he squeaked at the Arrancar holding onto him. Many Shinigami were fighting in the air now, trying to stop them at another entrance. Kenpachi flew up to meet them and Yachiru bounced off his shoulder and emitted an enormous pink cloud. Suddenly it took the form of a massive dragon's head and roared at some Arrancar, sending them flying backwards onto Hueco Mundo's sandy plains.

In the Seireitei, Chad was looking down at the fighting. He grimaced and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

'Ichigo…I cannot wait.' he said solemnly. Ichigo nodded.

'I must go.' he said and he leapt off of the rooftop, pummelling a nearby Arrancar into the ground, his Devil Arm melding onto his arm as he went, his Shield Arm following.

'Good luck, Sado Yasotora. We will meet again.' Ichigo smiled, the wind blowing his hair.

'It is time.' Yamamoto said quietly. Ichigo spun his blade around before catching it. Renji lashed out his blade and Uryuu summoned his bow. Byakuya and Shunsui unsheathed their blades and Toshiro followed suit. He looked down at Matsumoto and Hisagi who were now fighting beside Ikkaku and Yumichika.

'Rangiku!' he cried and she looked up before punching an Arrancar in the face.

'Good luck, Captain!' she waved, beaming at him. He smiled and nodded.

'You too.' he said. With a last smile, he turned with the others.

'Assault squad, begin your attack!' Yamamoto ordered and, alongside the Head Captain they leapt up off the rooftop and began flying towards the castle of Hueco Mundo.

'It is time Karin…I will save you at last.' Ichigo said to himself as they closed in on the Castle of the Hollows.


	59. Chapter 59 The Assault Squad Advance

The Assault Squad attack Hueco Mundo. Deep within Las Noches hide Aizen and his Espada...

**Bleach 374: The Assault Squad Advance**

There was an almighty bang as white brick went flying across the corridor and smashed into the opposite wall. From the dust, the Shinigami assault squad emerged. A few Arrancar turned, stunned, but were immediately wiped out. They touched down onto the floor and looked about.

'Kurosaki, you know this castle better than any of us. Where should we go?' Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo had his eyes shut. Eventually he spoke.

'I will search for Karin. Then I will move onto Aizen.' he said simply, lifting his head up, determination in his eyes. The head captain nodded.

'Very good. We shall spread out and try to find the Espada. Everyone, stay on your feet and do not stray too far from a single path. We have no idea what could be waiting for us.' Yamamoto said before vanishing with a crack. The other captains followed suit and Ichigo was left with Renji, Uryuu and Orihime.

'So, Kurosaki. You have any idea where she may be?' Uryuu asked.

'I do. Lets move.' he said bluntly and they shot through the nearest door and sped down the white staircase.

They came to a gleaming hall, the brilliant white almost blinding them. They were panting, it seemed like they had run a mile or two already. Ichigo looked around frantically.

'Damn it!' he snapped, running his hand through his hair. 'I could have sworn she was here.' Just then, the walls began to retract into the shadows. Arrancar, lots of Arrancar were hiding behind them. With a mass of roaring and jeering they flung themselves at the heroes. Ichigo and the others fought them off whilst looking for a way out. Renji leapt upwards and swung his blade down, smashing into a whole group of them, dragging them along the floor. He then flung them upwards and Uryuu finished them with a flurry of arrows. As their bodies hit the floor they stood upright again with a flash of light. Ichigo noticed the string of light flooding in from a small window. He darted to it and peered his head out and noticed a narrow staircase creeping up the tower.

'She's above us! Come on, lets go!' he said. Orihime clambered out of the window, followed by Uryuu and Renji. Before he turned, Ichigo flung an enormous blast of energy at the Arrancar and escaped the room as there was an explosion. They ran up the stairs, they were on the outside of Las Noches and could watch the fighting as they ran. The Seireitei was in serious trouble but they couldn't stop. Arrancar has begun riding in on monstrous Hollows, some like gigantic bats.

They came to a large, white door, locked, the handles melted into the door itself.

'She must be behind here.' Ichigo said. He swung his sword down onto the locks but they would not budge. Renji whipped out his blade.

'Stand back!' he cried. 'Howl, Zabimaru!' he shouted, launching the blade at the door. It rebounded off it and came soaring backwards. He gulped and dived aside. Uryuu sighed and placed his glasses back up onto his nose.

'Stand aside Soul Reaper.' he said flamboyantly. He pulled out a large, silver sheath and from it emerged a blue laser.

'Steele Schneider.' he smirked. He jammed it into the locks, the sound of burning metal echoing throughout the stairs. Then, there was a crack and the lock snapped off and they burst in. Ichigo gasped.

Toshiro Hitsugaya darted from hallway to hallway, searching, his eyes like a hawk. He approached a few unwitting Arrancar and slashed away at them, killing them incredibly fast. He came to a small room with a staircase at the other end. He grinned and dived forwards. There was a gust of air and a cracking sound and he back flipped backwards as a short, wide blade swung at him. He landed neatly and looked up. In front of him was a woman, wearing a small Arrancar uniform, her face mostly covered and her hair a golden yellow.

'Espada?' he assumed. She said nothing, only brandished her sword in front of herself. He nodded. 'Very well.' he unsheathed his sword and lunged at her.

The corridors were completely empty. Strange. Yamamoto guessed that Aizen wanted a full scale assault on the Seireitei. All that could be heard was the chink of his walking stick tapping on the floor. As he turned a corner he suddenly felt a blast of searing heat. Barragan Luisenbarn was standing at the end of the room, it was shaped like a large coliseum. He was surrounded by an intense flame spiral, his sword resting on his shoulder.

'Welcome back head captain, I knew we'd meet again.' he sniffed, stroking his moustache. Yamamoto nodded and unsheathed his sword.

'This time Espada, you will not escape.' he said dangerously.

'Hmph, we shall see Captain.' said the elderly Espada. The intensity of the heat grew and the two rushed at each other.

The ultimate battles are finally beginning…


	60. Chapter 60 Ikkaku vs Abirama Redder!

On the battlefield, Ikkaku Madarame squares off against the first of Barragan Luisenbarn's fraccion, Abirama Redder...

please review!

**Bleach 375: Fraccion strike, Ikkaku vs. Abirama Redder!**

Back outside, the war continued to rage. There were explosions going off and chunks of debris careening into the ground. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Hisagi were still backed up together, fiercely fighting off Arrancar, wave after wave. They heard a momentous roar and Captain Komamura slammed his fist into the ground, catapulting the nearby Arrancar.

'Fighters, spread out!' he boomed, swinging his sword at a nearby enemy. They nodded and darted away. Mayuri mixed up a quick concoction before shooting something at an oncoming bat Hollow. The creature screeched and began to dissolve. The Hollow fumbled with its face before they both exploded.

'Tch. Nemu, it needs to be slower acting. Next time, perfection!' he snapped.

Ikkaku spun his zanpaktou in a fast circle, slicing through any oncoming Hollow. Suddenly there was an almighty clang as his sword connected with metal. He turned slowly on the spot to face a man standing there, his blade out. Ikkaku jabbed at him but he blocked it and sneered.

'You're not just any Arrancar are you?' Ikkaku asked, grinning.

'I am Abirama Redder! One of his majesty Barragan's trusted fraccion!' he cried. Ikkaku grimaced.

'Whats with the shouting?' he sniffed.

'You do it too! We can psyche each other up!' he cried, flapping his arms. Ikkaku just laughed.

'What!? Whats so funny!?' Redder snapped.

'Nothing. You're just a retard. I'm already psyched!!!' Ikkaku said crazily before pouncing at the fraccion. They locked their swords, bracing and forcing each other backwards. Ikkaku smacked away at Redder, knocking him off balance. He grunted slightly and ducked a fatal swipe.

'This is too risky. I can't lose here.' he sighed. 'Scalp, Aguila!' he cried. There was a fearsome screech from a bird that couldn't be seen and Redder leapt up into the air. He vanished in a ball of red light before two wings appeared. His feet appeared with bird like talons and he emerged, a gigantic eagle like monster.

'Ha! What do you think of me now Shinigami?' he laughed. Ikkaku laughed.

'Now this should be fun!' he grinned. 'Grow, Hozukimaru!' his blade transformed into a spear, linked by feathery tassels. He span it round furiously before launching it at Redder. The fraccion sneered and opened its wings far. Razor sharp feathers were fired out of them and Ikkaku withdrew his spear and leapt aside.

'You fool!' he boomed. 'My feathers are like knives! Made of steel, you cant hurt me now Shinigami.' Redder laughed. Ikkaku darted below him and leapt up from behind. Redder just got a chance to turn his head before being sliced down the back. He screeched and spun round like a tornado, unleashing hundreds of knives, unwittingly killing a lot of Arrancar elsewhere. Ikkaku attempted to block them but was knocked backwards. He landed at someone's feet. Then he heard a familiar laugh.

'What the Hells the matter with you Ikkaku?' someone remarked. He looked up to see his captain, Kenpachi Zaraki standing over him. 'You telling me you cant even beat this clown?' he sheathed his sword and grunted. Quick as a flash he darted towards Redder who took off into the air.

'I'm no fool captain!' the fraccion bellowed. Kenpachi grinned maliciously.

'Oh?' he laughed. He leapt upwards and rocketed towards the fraccion. Redder gasped and swung his wings at Kenpachi who ducked and weaved aside of them. In the end he simply caught one in his hand.

'Impossible!' Redder cried, sweating. 'That should be cutting you.' Kenpachi looked at him.

'You sure you aint no fool punk?' he said before single-handedly tearing the wing out of Redder. There was a shower of blood and Redder choked. Kenpachi vanished and reappeared on the other side, grabbing his next wing. He swung it round and round his head before launching the fraccion away.

'What a gip.' he spat. 'No fun I tell ya.' he said before vanishing and reappearing in the battle someplace else.

Meanwhile, Szayel Aporro Granz was still inside Mayuri's abandoned laboratory. The war was dangerously close now however and he was in no state to fight if found. Uncorking the tube of elixir, he reawakened a friend of his, saving a few drops for later…


	61. Chapter 61 Barragan's Fraccion Attack!

**Bleach 376: The Winter Battle Continues, Barragan's Fraccion Attack**

Abirama Redder was dead and one of Barragan's fraccion had been killed. Ikkaku was fighting on his own, just like the rest of the group. Matsumoto and Yumichika were fighting off groups of weak Hollows atop a small, rocky cliffside going up to the Seireitei.

Suddenly some of the rocks exploded off of the side as two people appeared in front of them, floating in mid air. One was dressed in a revealing and disturbing white uniform, with long eyelashes and feminine facial features. However, he had a rugged lock of black hair. The other was upright and stiff, his face hidden by a sharp white mask, his eyes green through it.

'I am Charlotte Cuulhorn!' said the effeminate one with a flick of his hand. The one with a mask merely looked up at them.

'I am Findor Carias.' he said, his long blonde hair swishing from behind the mask. 'We are both Barragan's fraccion!'

The two Shinigami snarled and vanished. Matsumoto reappeared, locking blades with Findor, Yumichika attacked Cuulhorn. Findor pushed against her, a sneer appearing on his face below the mask.

'Is that really it? I thought you were…a lieutenant!?' he laughed and a section of his mask exploded. She gasped and leapt backwards.

'Now my power level has increased by 10%.' Findor said, clearly impressed with himself. Matsumoto flicked her sword at him.

'You are not as strong as me yet! Growl, Haineko!' she cried and again her blade shattered into ash, searing Findor. However, it merely scratched him and he laughed, standing there with his hands behind his head.

'This is a little disappointing.' he remarked.

Meanwhile, Yumichika was duelling Cuulhorn nearby. They both flicked their swords at each other delicately hitting away at one another.

'I'm sorry but, ugly people really don't deserve to live.' Yumichika declared. Cuulhorn's eyes widened.

'How dare you! I am an image of pure beauty! Beauty that has been developed from the heart and soul! Unlike your, faceless beauty. Though I do like your eyelashes.'

Yumichika flicked one.

'Really? Well I did say the same to Ikkaku when I had them done but of course the man has no sense of fashion.'

'Eurgh, I know. One of my colleagues, Redder, wears feathers. Feathers! They are so nineteenth century.' Cuulhorn nodded. They both stood there in silence before snapping back into reality. Yumichika swung his sword at the Arrancar who ducked and dodged it. Cuulhorn brought up his sword and connected with Yumichika's. They pushed each other backwards until sparks were flying. With a small snigger and a flick of his wrist, Yumichika slashed Cuulhorn and a trickle of blood appeared on his cheek. The fraccion clawed at his face, the blood dribbling.

'You…why you…how dare you attack my perfect face…I'll show you!' Cuulhorn cried. He cart wheeled to the side and leapt upwards.

'Here we go!' he cried. 'Beautiful Charlotte Cuulhorn's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Glamourous Cero!' he placed his hands in the shape of a heart. Yumichika gasped as a wide Cero blast was fired towards him. He braced himself and pointed his sword outwards towards the incoming attack.

'Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!' he screeched and his blade split into a five bladed sickle. The Cero slammed into it and was split into five thin beams which shot straight past him. He grinned and Cuulhorn gasped.

'Damn you! You ugly man!' Cuulhorn stropped.

'As you can see, you pale in comparison to true beauty.' Yumichika smiled. Cuulhorn looked up at him.

'True beauty eh?' he sneered. 'We shall see.' he dashed towards the Shinigami. 'Sparkle, Reina de Rosas!' there was an enormous flash of pink and white light and then he appeared again, dressed in a skimpy outfit, his muscles exaggerated. He stopped as he came into contact with Yumichika and vanished. He reappeared behind him and muttered a few words.

'My releases special ability…Rosa Blanca!' he shouted and the area went dark. Yumichika cried as a white flower appeared below him and began to devour him.

'Here you will die, where no one can see your ugliness.' Cuulhorn mocked. Yumichika's eyes were closed, his face expressionless.

'I didn't want to have to use this…but it appears I must.' he dropped his sword into the white flower. 'Rip with insanity, Fuji Kujaku.' he mumbled bluntly. Suddenly, the flower exploded in a flurry of vines, lined with thorns. Cuulhorn cried out and tried to flee but was ensnared in them. He felt weak as his spiritual pressure was drained from him and he turned to slowly look at Yumichika.

'How…? This thing…such beauty…' he wheezed as he fell to the ground.

'I'm sorry Charlotte Cuulhorn. Its your final curtain.' Yumichika said, flicking back one of his eyelashes. 'So long.' he clicked his fingers and there was a flash of light and the vines, and Cuulhorn had vanished.


	62. Chapter 62 The Cost of Betrayal

**Bleach 377: The Cost of Betrayal**

Cuulhorn vanished in a large flash of light. Findor Carias knocked Matsumoto away with a stroke of his blade and spun round.

'Cuulhorn!' he exclaimed. His eyes darted back and forth from Matsumoto and Yumichika before he turned and fled. He sped away but stopped fast. He was confronted by lieutenant of squad three, Izuru Kira.

'Bah, out of my way!' he snarled and he attempted to slash Kira who simply lifted his blade and blocked it. Findor brought his blade back to him and sighed.

'Why wont you move?' he asked. Kira looked up, his eyes flashing in the light.

'I'm here to destroy you.'

Findor grinned.

'You don't seem like a happy fellow.' mocked the fraccion. He twirled his sword around. 'Whats up?'

'You would be feeling like me…I have been like this for ages now. Betrayed…my life is full of anguish now.' Kira said darkly, facing the fraccion. With a joyful laugh Findor bounded towards Kira, brandishing his sword.

'Exacta!' he laughed, slamming his blade down onto Kira's. 'Life is nothing more than a complex series of events my friend, problems arising that must be solved!' he explained. He kicked off of Kira and skidded along the floor.

'My problem? I have to defeat you.' Findor analyzed. He sniggered and vanished. Kira held out his sword, his face shadowed. Findor reappeared and swiped away at him but Kira had gone. His eyes widened as the lieutenant reappeared behind him with a crack, dust flying aside. Kira lunged at Findor, their swords locking, Findor flying backwards, bracing himself.

'Whats the matter boy…you seem a little tense!' he jeered before ducking to side and bringing his sword up to meet Izuru's side. The Shinigami teleported out of sight and stood deathly still, his eyes focusing on his sword.

'My captain, Gin Ichimaru, used me and betrayed me. Since then I have been fending for myself. You don't know how its been…it's been Hell…' he began.

'Exacta!' Findor retorted again. 'That's how life is! You should really have gotten that into your head by no-…' he couldn't finish as Kira had appeared directly in front of him, for the first time his eyes on the enemy. Findor was shocked and brought up his sword in the nick of time but was thrown backwards, a large gash on his chest. He was breathing heavily as he stood back up, swaying. Kira pounced on him, swinging his sword down like a pendulum. Findor blocked it, the sound of metal scraping along metal racked the air. He dived to the side and grunted, striking his face again, more of his mask blowing off.

'What are you doing?' Kira asked, slowly turning on the spot.

'Now I have a 30% power increase you fool.' he laughed, only his eye was now still covered on one side of his face. 'Don't you worry, soon I will reach lieutenant, you will see. I'm just toying with you.' Findor remarked. Kira growled.

'Then fight me properly!' he vanished and reappeared over and over, in a zigzag pattern. Findor bared his teeth, desperately trying to keep up. Kira appeared at Findor's feet, ready to swipe but the fraccion leapt upwards and flew into the sky. Kira burst up to meet him, his sword poised to strike.

'So this is what betrayal does to an otherwise healthy mind? Is it such a cost?' Findor laughed crazily. Kira cried out and vanished, reappearing above the fraccion, his sword above his head.

'Huh?' Findor muttered, looking up. Kira brought his blade down and Findor grabbed it with his hand. He grinned as the last fragment of the broken half of his mask exploded in a shower of white particles. One half of his face was now entirely visible.

'Lieutenant?' Kira summarised.

'Exacta!' Findor beamed. 'Now, to kill you!' he said, grasping Izuru's sword.

'Engrave the surface of water, Pinza Aguda!' he grinned. There was a burst of water from his blade and it melded around his arm, forming a large crab-like pincer, and armour plates fused onto his side. He pulled back his pincer and launched it at Kira who simply vanished.

'What!?' Findor snapped. Then he turned quickly and a blade slammed against his pincer. They crashed together, pushing one another away.

'The cost of betrayal?' Kira said simply to Findor. The fraccion growled dangerously.

'I'm afraid that's a mistake. There is no cost. Not to me. It has made me stronger, made my resolve stronger. I may not be on the best terms with the squad members, but they chose me over the defected captain.' Kira said, a thin smile appearing on his face. Findor's eye was wide open, forcing his pincer against Kira's sword.

'Enough!' the fraccion bellowed and he backed away, his mask exploding again.

'Lets finish this.' he snarled and he flew at Kira.


	63. Chapter 63 Size Does Matter

**Bleach 378: Size Does Matter, A Captain Steps in!**

The two warriors hacked away at each other, their weapons constantly clashing. Kira Izuru and Findor Carias were both panting heavily. The battle had damaged them both. Findor raised his pincer to meet Kira's eyes.

'Die!' he roared and a jet of water burst forth, rocketing towards Izuru. He ducked out of the way and it smashed into another Hollow, tearing straight through it. Izuru teleported behind Findor, his sword held up high. Findor held out his pincer in defence. Kira quickly looked down. They were high up now. Perfect.

'Yes. Let us finish this.' he said simply. 'Raise your head, Wabisuke!' he cried. His sword snapped into transformation, bending sharply at the top to form a different shape.

'Ha! What is that? You've merely deformed your sword you fool! My strength is that of a captain now! Just give up!' Findor laughed, driving the side of his pincer into Izuru's chest. The lieutenant vanished and reappeared next to Findor, his hand on the pincer. The fraccion's eyes widened with shock.

'Sorry Findor. Game's over.' Kira lifted his sword high above his head.

'How is it!? I'm still in, you're not going to kill me!' Findor snapped, wriggling free of Kira's grip. Yet he could not move.

'I…I can't get away!' he snarled. His pincer wasn't manoeuvrable enough and Kira smiled.

'Exacta.' he mimicked and slammed his blade down onto the pincer. With an almighty smash, there was a flash of light and Findor was sent rocketing down to the ground, hurtling fast. With a crash, his body was sprawled out on the floor, the dust hovering around him.

'Wabisuke, anything I hit becomes exceedingly heavy.' Kira said proudly.

Tetsuzaemon Iba was standing next to his captain, Komamura, fending off hordes and hordes of oncoming Arrancar.

'Will this ever end!?' he bellowed. Sajin didn't look at him.

'What were you expecting Iba?' he growled, knocking away a Hollow. Iba turned and locked swords with a sniggering, impish Arrancar. He pushed it backwards and as it stood up it was crushed underneath a large foot. Iba was shocked and followed the foot up. It was connected to an incredibly large Arrancar whose arms nearly reached the floor. They were thick like trees and his face was almost blank, a few markings painted on. His Hollow mask took the form of an artificial beard around his chin.

'Whoa…who are you?' Iba asked.

'I am one of my Gods fraccion.' it replied monotonously. Iba raised an eyebrow.

'God huh? Isn't that a bit blasphemous?' he stated.

'No.' the Arrancar said bluntly. 'Barragan is our God.' he lowered his head. 'I pray to him before battle.'

'You're praying now?' Iba asked.

'Yes.' it said simply again. 'For I am about to battle you.' it said. Iba jumped.

'Whoa! Erm…okay…' he said, lifting up his sword. The enormous Arrancar swung a huge punch down at Iba and he darted to side as it hit the ground, racking the floor and causing several stones to fly upwards. Iba hacked away at his arm and with a roar, the Arrancar swatted him away.

'Argh!' Iba cried and he hit the floor. The Arrancar turned to face him and began to advance.

'How boring.' it said slowly. It lifted its massive arm up again, ready to launch his fist. Suddenly there was a blast of air and a swirl of a cape and Komamura was standing in front of his fallen lieutenant, his fox face staring at the solemn Arrancar.

'I'm sorry Arrancar. I don't believe you gave your name.' he snarled. The Arrancar straightened himself up.

'Hmph. I am Po. You are a captain, are you not?' he asked, tilting his head. Komamura nodded.

'Correct. So you must already know you are at a loss?' Komamura brandished his blade.

'We shall see.' Po said. He threw a punch but the captain vanished. Po turned round and received a gigantic smack in the face. Dazed, he went flying across the battlefield and slammed down onto the ground. He sat up, dizzy.

'Impressive captain.' he clambered to his feet and Sajin reappeared again once more, punching the Arrancar square in the chest. Po wheezed and toppled over. Sajin snorted.

'This is pathetic.' he growled. He turned to walk away.

'I'm not done yet.' came a wispy voice and Komamura spun round.

'Breathe, Calderon!' cried Po and he disappeared in a large cloud of white smoke.

'Grrr…a release?' Komamura snapped, clutching his sword. Po reappeared, his body swollen like a balloon, almost resembling that of a whale.

'He's enormous!' cried Iba, yet his captain was unfazed and stared the towering beast right in the face, ready with his sword.


	64. Chapter 64 Whale Hunting

Komamura steps up to crush the fraccion Po whilst the foe that Szayel ressurected comes forth...

please review!

**Bleach 379: Whale Hunting, An Old Foe Returns **

The fighting continued, each side pushing each other as hard as they could. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu were still fighting off Arrancar.

'Bah. I've had enough of this!' Mayuri screeched.

'Master Mayuri!' Nemu cried. He brought out his sword.

'Stop right there you creep!' came a harsh voice and they both turned round. Standing there were two more of Barragans fraccion.

'I am Jio Vega!' cried the small guy.

They both leapt at him, grinning maniacally, one a large, dumb looking man, the other, a slim boy with the remains of some sort of wild animal skull as his mask.

'Worthless ingrates.' he sighed. 'You Arrancar really are quite boring.' he lifted his sword into the air.

'Bankai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!' a vile, purple smog appeared from the tip of his zanpaktou. The two Arrancar stopped fast and backed up. They spun round but Mayuri's creature had already appeared. It was grotesque, a golden caterpillar draped in a red cape, with a ugly, monstrous baby head and a silver halo floating above it.

'What the Hell is that!?' the large Arrancar gasped.

'I just said you ignorant fool. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.' he sneered and waved his hand around in the air. The creature rushed towards the two and the large Arrancar was trampled to death before he could escape but the boy vanished in time. However, it spun around and fired large blades from its chest and he was impaled in mid-air.

'Master…Barragan…we've failed you…' Jio Vega wheezed before dying. Mayuri's Bankai then slowly disintegrated into the wind.

Po towered even further over Sajin Komamura with his new found powers. Komamura lowered his blade.

'It seems mere punches will not suffice anymore.' he confessed. He then held his blade in front of him.

'Roar, Tenken!' he bellowed and his blade glowed red.

'Whats this?' Po wheezed, his enormous belly soaring in and out with every breath. 'A captains shikai?'

'Yes, you will die by its hand!' Sajin roared and he swung at Po. Suddenly, the sky rippled and from it burst forth a gigantic metal glove which cracked into Po's face and he crashed to the ground with an immense thud.

'Damn…' whispered the giant Arrancar, finding it hard to breathe. 'I loathe this form of mine…' he waddled to his feet.

'Why did you release then?' asked Komamura, glowing red.

'My master, my God Barragan Luisenbarn demands that we win. I will do anything to fulfil his wish.' he opened his mouth like a yawn.

'Am I boring you Arrancar?' Sajin asked, resting his head on his shoulder. Suddenly a large red blast appeared in the large mouth and Sajin gasped. He vanished just as the colossal Cero crashed into the ground. The captain reappeared by Po's head and brought down another gigantic fist. However, the Arrancar acted quicker before and caught the metal fist.

'Too predictable.' it said simply. It crushed the metal fist in its hand and cast the debris aside.

'Looks like your game is over captain.' Po said slowly. Komamura looked up at him.

'Oh?' he grasped the hilt of his sword firmly and spun it round before grabbing it.

'Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!' there was an immense red glow around him and shockwave after shockwave billowed outwards.

'What is this?' Po asked, trying to block the shockwaves. Komamura stood up and behind him, stood an enormous suit of shogun armour, carrying an enormous zanpaktou. Po's face contorted with fear at the sight of it.

'Farewell, Arrancar.' said Komamura silently and he swung downwards. The divine power of his enormous counterpart smashed down onto Po who caught the huge blade. He began to sweat, his arms creaking under the sheer force. There was air blowing furiously, Po's eyes began to water. Eventually his arms gave way and he disappeared under the blade, letting out a final scream. The last of Barragans fraccion, was dead.

Inside the Seireitei, Rukia Kuchiki was holding off a group of Arrancar. Flames were creeping into the towers and the few exhausted Shinigami were desperately fighting alongside Captain Unohana who was trying to heal them all. A door burst forth from its hinges in the dilapidated tower and went flying towards Rukia who leapt aside. A shadowy figure entered the room, his robes tall and stiff, his stance upright and proud. As he came nearer the flames cast a light onto his face and Rukia gasped, not out of shock, but more of terror. Standing in front of her, was the twice deceased Kaien Shiba. She knew it wasn't him though, for he was wearing his Espada gown.

'You…' she said darkly.

'Hey there, Kuchiki.' Aaroniero grinned nastily. She grasped the hilt of her sword tightly and prepared for another fight.


	65. Chapter 65 Karin is Controlled!

All of Barragan's fraccion have been bested by the Shinigami. However, Rukia Kuchiki has been confronted by her nemesis, the Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arreruerie inside the Seireitei who is still using the guise of Kaien Shiba after being revived by Szayel Aporro Granz. Meanwhile though, Ichigo and the gang discover Karin. Can they save her?

**Bleach 380: Karin is Controlled, Can She Be Freed!?**

Ichigo gasped. Karin was standing on a balcony overlooking the castle grounds, her arms by her side.

'Karin!' he cried. He ran forwards but was thrown back by an explosion of spiritual pressure. He crashed down onto the ground and cursed.

'What?' he snapped, picking himself up. He vanished and reappeared next to Karin.

'Karin we've got to-…' he choked and was thrown backwards by a mysterious force, crashing into the wall.

'Kurosaki-kun!' Orihime cried and she dashed over to him.

'_Where do you think you're going?_' came a strange voice. Orihime was picked up and launched across the room.

'Miss Inoue!' Uryuu vanished and reappeared under her, catching her in time. Renji spun around.

'Howl, Zabimaru!' his sword went speeding towards Karin who grinned menacingly. Ichigo's eyes flashed open.

'Wait!' he roared and threw his sword into the path of Renji's. They crashed and both reared off. He caught his sword and turned to Karin.

'Karin, listen! You are being used to bring Aizen's Hollows back, you've got to stop!' he cried but was grappled by this strange force and slammed into the ground.

'_You should all just be quiet. You are here to fight the Arrancar, not little girls._' it was definitely coming from Karin, but her lips weren't moving. Ichigo struggled to his feet again and grasped his sword.

'Listen to me! This isn't you!' he shouted desperately. She stood still, her mouth twitching.

'Kurosaki…' Uryuu whispered. He pointed to Karin's stomach. There was a purple glow emanating from it. 'I'd wager that is some sort of mind control voice and the voice we are hearing isn't Karin's.'

'_Well done._' came the sharp voice. They jumped and looked at her. Renji bounded forwards. '_Stop right there._'

'Try and stop me!' he vanished as the air rippled past him like a shockwave. Karin's eyes widened as he appeared next to her.

'Go for the device!' Uryuu cried out. Renji sent his sword reeling towards her but it was reflected off of a force field. They gasped.

'Impossible!' Ichigo cried.

'It seems this technology is more advanced than we first believed.' Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up.

'_It sure is. I'm afraid you really don't have much chance._' said the sly voice again.

'I know that voice…Gin Ichimaru.' nodded Renji, back next to Ichigo.

'_Uh-oh, you got me Lieutenant Abarai._' shrugged Karin. '_Still, you can't defeat me!_' with that Karin spun around and a massive wave of spiritual energy came thundering towards them. They braced themselves but Orihime leapt in the way and stood firm.

'Orihime!' Ichigo cried.

'Santen Kesshun! I reject!' she cried and a large, orange barrier appeared in front of everyone. The wave of energy crashed into it and rebounded off, smashing into the ceiling. They all gasped.

'_No! This is impossible!_' Karin snapped and threw another burst at them, only for it to be deflected again. Uryuu took the chance and summoned up his blue, glowing bow of spirit energy and fired a high speed arrow at Karin. It shot through the shield and it exploded, shattering the shield and dissolving the arrow the in the process. The mind control device spewed out another shield and then Ichigo leapt out from behind everyone and began running towards her.

'_Not a chance!_' Karin fired a blast at him but Orihime shot a barrier in its way and they both exploded, sparks floating around Ichigo.

Karin backed up.

'_You'll never get past the shield!_' she screeched but Renji appeared next to her.

'Mask of blood and flesh, flutter of wings, Hado 31, Shot of Red Fire!' he chanted, and a blast of red light flew from his hands, smashing into the shield and destroying it. Using his time, Ichigo stabbed his blade straight into Karin. Or, it would have been Karin. He removed his blade and they heard a crackling noise as the device, broken, tumbled out of Karin. She fainted immediately and Ichigo grabbed her.

'Kurosaki, I will take her back to the Seireitei.' Uryuu said, taking her from him.

'Lady Unohana will see to her. I'll go too, they could use some defence.' Renji said.

'Thanks for everything guys.' Ichigo grinned. He then turned to Orihime. 'Go too.' he said simply. 'Its too dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt.' she nodded and then, rushed over to him, hugging him.

'Please be careful Kurosaki-kun!' she said, beginning to cry.

'I will Orihime…' he smiled, holding her close. 'I will…'


	66. Chapter 66 A Haunting Nightmare

Rukia duels Aaroniero! Can she get revenge on the Arrancar who dirtied the name of Kaien Shiba and put her horrors to rest once and for all?

**Bleach 381: A Haunting Nightmare, Rukia vs. Aaroniero!**

Rukia backed up, aware of the flames licking at her heels. The Espada advanced on her, a evil grin spread across Kaien's face.

'How…? I defeated you! I saw you fall…' she said, shaking her head. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

'Hey, I'm not too sure myself how I got here. I'm not complaining though. I think it was some sort of potion…' he shook his head. 'Ah who cares. The point is, I'm back to finish what I started Kuchiki. How you survived my Nejibana is beyond me, but, what are you gonna do?' he laughed, twirling his zanpaktou in his hand. He stopped walking forwards and she relaxed. Then he leapt at her and she screamed, jumping backwards. His tongue was lolling from his mouth and his eyes were spinning, a sadistic laugh emitted from his mouth.

'Hee hee hee…' he gurgled.

'Why are you doing this, I know you are not Kaien now!' Rukia cried, clutching her sword. Aaroniero scratched his head.

'Whether you know I'm that weakling or not now means nothing. I'm just here to-…' he was stopped abruptly by Rukia, leaping up into the air and slamming her sword onto his blade. He was forced backwards, baring his teeth, his hair flying backwards.

'Kaien…was…not weak!!!' she screeched. His eyes were wide and insane, his laugh echoing through her head.

'Ha ha ha ha ha! Hee ha ha hee!' he giggled uncontrollably before unhooking their blades and knocking Rukia backwards so she sprawled across the floor. She skidded to a stop by the edge of a dancing flame and she stood up, stepping on it to put it out.

'Good thing its relatively dark in here.' he remarked, looking around.

'I can change that.' Rukia snapped, clapping her hands together. 'Hado 33, Blue Fire Crash Down!' she fired a large, wide blast of energy from her hands and it went soaring past Aaroniero, slamming through the wooden roof. He dived away from the area as she began her second incantation.

'Bakudo 61 Six Bars-…' she stopped as Aaroniero reappeared next to her, swinging his blade down. It slashed her on the back and she fell forwards, blood spraying. He rested his sword on his shoulder and crouched down.

'Come on Kuchiki! You think I'm gonna fall for that twice? I may have died but I haven't forgotten.' she vanished and he cursed.

'Come on out Kuchiki. Stop messing and…' he turned round and was caught by a blast of red light. It tore past him, narrowly avoiding him but ripping off a section of his disguise, revealing the red water filled tube, the two heads of Aaroniero floating there.

'I can still get you to show yourself though it seems.' she smirked. He clenched his fist.

'Tch. Don't get so complacent.' he teleported into a shadowy corner and his face began to change again. She leapt forwards, swinging her blade.

'Not this time!' she said, and she sliced off his disguise, the pieces flying into the air like sludge, revealing Aaroniero's true face entirely.

'**They will **_just return like _**normal!**' his two voices mocked and the pieces began to return.

'I don't think so!' she vanished and reappeared behind him. 'Sode no Shirayuki!' she cried and her zanpaktou became a brilliant white, a ribbon spiralling around behind it.

'_Your _**Shikai!?**' The Espada snarled. The pieces began to drop back down.

'Some no mai, tsukishiro!' she cried and a large column of freezing blades of ice shot up from the ground, catching the pieces of Kaien's face in mid air, freezing them instantly.

'**Damn you **_Kuchiki!_' screeched Aaroniero, trying to claw at the pieces. She rolled past him and launched a blast at the pieces.

'Hado 31, Shot of Red Fire!' she cried and the blast destroyed the frozen pieces, shattering them. He turned to face her, the sound of bubbles emitting from his head.

'_You certainly have _**improved. Too bad I'm always **_gonna be stronger!!!_' Aaroniero said, lifting up his blade.

'**Rankle the seas and the skies, **_Nejibana!_' his blade began to spin and spin, glowing yellow before transforming into a large, metal trident, with a blue tassel around the top, and a jet of water streaming from the bottom.

'Kaien's shikai…I see you still possess it.' Rukia sighed, grasping her zanpaktou.

'**Of course.**'

'Then I will have no trouble defeating you, once and for all!' Rukia cried and pounced at the Espada who stood there, poised with his trident, ready to strike down his enemy.


	67. Chapter 67 Rukia vs Aaroniero!

**Bleach 382: The Haunting Nightmare II, Rukia's Ultimate Challenge!**

Rukia ran forwards and leapt up into the air.

'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!' she cried and a large wave of ice flew at Aaroniero. It came ever closer, speeding towards him and he grinned as it reached him. He stuck out his trident and began to spin it incredibly fast, churning up the ice. Shards of ice came flying out and Rukia ducked and weaved to avoid them. Aaroniero appeared from the ice wave and lunged at Rukia, jabbing away with Nejibana.

'**Say your prayers **_Kuchiki!_' he grinned, both heads swirling around. She locked her sword with his and they pushed against each other, a large wave of water and ice surrounding them like a typhoon. Aaroniero pushed down on Rukia's blade, forcing her towards the edge of the spinning vortex. The ice shards were being flung around so violently they were like chunks of glass. There was a bitter wind blowing, Rukia's hair scattering everywhere, all over her eyes.

'Curse this wind!' she snapped, swinging her sword wildly.

'**You're at your **_wits end Kuchiki!_' Aaroniero said and forceful entangled her blade into the spearheads of his trident. She was lifted up and flung through the ice wall. She screamed as shards of ice tore through her as she crashed to the ground on the other side. The typhoon slowly dissipated with the wind but the room looked entirely different. It was no longer on fire, but glistening and silver, covered in slabs of ice. Aaroniero walked slowly towards her, his gown dragging along the floor. Rukia slowly sat up, clutching her bleeding arm. Aaroniero span his trident around in his hand in a mocking fashion.

'**Tough luck Kuchiki. **_Looks like this time, _**you really will die.**'. he pointed his weapon at her forehead.

'You don't understand what you've done to me…' she said, looking at the floor. He backed up slightly.

'**Huh?**'

'Kaien Shiba was like a father to me. He was my mentor and helped me settle into the Gotei 13.' she began. 'When he died, I couldn't go on. I felt lost. Then, I found Ichigo.'

'_Ichigo?_' said Aaroniero, confused.

'Ichigo Kurosaki. He reminded me so much of Kaien. I stayed with him, and was able to regain my confidence as a Shinigami. It was only then I decided that I had truly given Kaien's soul peace.' she went on.

Aaroniero lowered his trident again.

'**Is this sad story **_supposed to make me want to let you go?_'

'However, when we pursued Orihime into Hueco Mundo to rescue her,' Rukia went on, ignoring him. 'I met you.' she looked up at him.

'You had stolen the form of Kaien. At first I thought he was really there, in front of me, alive.' she said, tears welling up. 'Of course he wasn't, and so I fought you, thinking I could not bring any harm to him.'

'**But I was using his actual body and memories…**' Aaroniero piped up. Rukia nodded.

'After you told me that, my heart sank again. I was crushed to know that I hadn't ever set him free, I had only given him a worse fate. So, after I killed you, I figured I had set his spirit free, and that his heart would reside within me.' she said quietly.

'Since then however, I have only had nightmares about him. I have constantly believed I didn't set him free. Seeing you today, still able to use Kaien's form…that has only helped to reinforce my nightmares.' Aaroniero began to laugh.

'**Childish fool. **_You destroyed my disguise now, _**I guess your friend is free.**' he snapped.

'Maybe so. But if his spirit is ever to rest…I must kill you!' she vanished and reappeared behind him, stabbing at him. He locked blades with her, sparks flying.

'**I'm afraid you can't win Kuchiki.**' he jeered. He knocked her away again but his Nejibana snapped in two, icy sparkles showering down.

'**What!?**' he bellowed, staring at the bottom end of his weapon. Rukia got up, holding her zanpaktou by her side.

'Because I have set Kaien free for good, his zanpaktou is no longer yours to dishonour.' she said, a small smile appearing.

'**Too bad I** _do not need it!_' he pulled off his glove to reveal the ghastly creature residing on his arm. Rukia clenched her fist. Aaroniero grinned and began to laugh.

'_Swallow her whole…_**Glotoneria!' **he cried but instantly, Rukia was in front of him, time seemed to stand still until she looked up at him.

'Not this time.' she stabbed her blade through the mouth of the creature on his arm, negating his release.

'**Damn **_you!_' he screeched.

'Farewell once again, Aaroniero Arreruerie.' she said simply and pulled her blade up through his arm, tearing it in two and connecting with his head. The glass exploded with a crack and his heads spilled out, shrivelling up and splitting in two, drenched in his red liquid. With that, Rukia sheathed her sword and leapt out onto the battlefield to help with the raging war, the shadow of her nightmares gone once and for all.


	68. Chapter 68 Duelling in the Dust

With Barragan's forces beaten down, Halibel's fraccion move in for the kill...

Please review!!!!

**Bleach 383: Duelling in the Dust**

Hisagi Shuhei brought his blade down upon yet another unfortunate Hollow. Standing beside him was Tetsuzaemon Iba and, surprisingly, Yachiru Kusajishi with no sign of Kenpachi. They had been pushed back, forced onto the sandy plains of Hueco Mundo. There were a lot of Shinigami there already, the fight had spread far.

Back in the Seireitei, hidden away, Nanao Ise and a few members of the Research and Development Bureau were surveying the fight.

'We seem to be going well so far.' commented Nanao.

'Yes, but who knows what else the Hollows can send out…' muttered someone. Nanao nodded, pushing her glasses up her forehead.

'True, but we have defeated all of the fraccion of one Espada.' she said.

'It's a start.' shrugged someone else. 'But we're gonna need some serious firepower to take down Captain Aizen.'

'I know…I just hope my captain can pull his weight.' she whispered to herself. Suddenly a red light began to flash on one of the control panels.

'Oh no! Three strong spiritual forces heading towards that small group of lieutenants!' stammered a man in a white coat, staring at a screen. Iba, Hisagi and Yachiru were on the screen.

Hisagi and the others were still fighting off the oncoming Arrancar. Just then, a large blast of red light went flying past them and they all spun round to be confronted by three female Arrancar. One of them leapt straight for Yachiru but Iba got in the way, knocking her aside.

'Hey you punk, she was my kill!' snarled the girl.

'Apache! Get back!' snapped the one in the centre, a tall, muscular looking girl with flowing black hair and long eyelashes. The girl bounded backwards, her mask in the remains of what looked like a rhinoceroses horn. The girl on the right was smug looking, but somewhat day dreamy. Her sleeves were massively too long and she had strange markings on her face.

'Who are you?' Hisagi shouted, aware that they were not your average Arrancar.

'We are the fraccion of Halibel-sama. I am Mila Rose.' said the tall one in the middle. 'This is Apache.' pointing to the small one with the feisty attitude.

'And I am Sun-Sun.' said the dreamy one whimsically.

'State your names Shinigami.' growled Apache.

'Very well. I am lieutenant of squad 9, Hisagi Shuhei. This is the lieutenant of squad 11, Yachiru Kusajishi and this is…-' he didn't finish as Iba leapt forwards, sword flailing.

'I don't give my name to Arrancar who aren't worth it!' he growled, clashing with Apache. They jumped away, the dust coiling around their feet. Mila Rose threw herself at Shuhei and jabbed at him furiously, whilst Yachiru stood, facing Sun-Sun.

'So…you're a lieutenant?' she asked dumbly, scratching her head. Yachiru nodded sweetly.

'Umm…okay? So that means I can go all out on you?'

'Sure. But…Y'know I will beat you up.' she giggled. Sun-Sun looked around as if hoping to get a better opponent.

'Erm…yeah.' she vanished and reappeared behind Yachiru, thrusting he blade downwards viciously. Yachiru was gone in a poof of dust and Sun-Sun's eyes widened in exclamation.

'Hee hee! You knew I was a lieutenant silly.' the Arrancar spun round to see Yachiru atop a bony looking tree. She hopped off it and Sun-Sun was immediately in front of her, swinging her blade. Yachiru continued to dodge it, seemingly with ease.

'Damn you!' snapped Sun-Sun, flicking her sword upwards so that a torrent of white sand was pulled with it. Yachiru spluttered and Sun-Sun burst through it, ready to strike. However there was a clang and Yachiru's blade was locked with the fraccion's.

'No way!' Sun-Sun cried, an enormous pink aura pulsing from Yachiru. She bounced backwards and spun her arms around, unleashing a roaring Cero towards the lieutenant.

'Yachiru doesn't like you…but you'd be no fun for Kenny…so…bye bye!' she grinned and a colossal pink dragons face was formed out of the sky behind the child. It let out an immense roar, filled with reiatsu, so much so that Sun-Sun's Cero was reflected back at her.

'Ah crap!' she cursed as she was engulfed in it, her body lying motionless on the floor. Mila Rose hit the ground nearby and flung Shuhei away before turning to Sun-Sun.

'You got beat by the kid!?' she scolded. Sun-Sun merely nodded her head before falling face first into the sand.


	69. Chapter 69 Iba vs Apache, Girl Power!

**Bleach 384: Girl Power! Iba vs. Apache! The Fury of the Fraccion**

Sun-Sun lay face down, flat in the bleach white desert of Hueco Mundo outside the walls of the ominous castle. Killed by Yachiru, their fight was a short, albeit intense one. Meanwhile, Mila Rose was fending off against Shuhei Hisagi, each of them dealing damaging blows to one another, like the recent Kenpachi versus Nnoitra Jiruga duel.

'Take this, and that!' shouted Iba, swinging his sword at Apache who leapt aside, jumping about like a monkey.

'Would you quit with the shouting!?' she snapped, swinging a punch his way. He caught her fist and brought across his blade but in an instant she was gone, the dust flying upwards, obscuring his vision.

'Me? You're just as bad!' he cried. He looked around frantically, the dust gathering around him. He choked and waved his arms about. He went flying as he received a foot in his back, a nasty cracking sound being made. The lieutenant crashed downwards onto the ground, his glasses spinning off and becoming lost in the dust. He leapt for them but she placed her foot on his hand.

'Tough luck pal.' she sneered. 'Looks like another victory for Halibel-sama! Dun dun dun duuuuun!' she laughed, imitating a trumpet.

'Hado 4!' came Iba from the ground and the Arrancar gasped as he held out his hand towards her. 'White Lightning!' he cried and there was a flash of brilliant silver. Apache covered her eyes but then…nothing.

'Oh boy…' Iba said, his finger quivering in the wind.

'Ha ha ha! And you're a lieutenant? Whoa…Soul Society is really sucking! Too bad for y-…' began the girl but then a blast of lightning erupted from Iba's finger and she was thrown backwards, cursing. He grinned.

'At least it worked I guess.' he smirked. He grabbed his glasses, flicked them of dust and placed them back on. She roared angrily and leapt at him. He dived aside and pointed his hand at her.

'Bakudo 1! Restrain!' he cried and immediately Apache's arms were locked in place behind her back.

'Damn you!' she cried as Iba rushed towards her. She lowered her head so her horn was pointing forwards.

'Ha! I'll just smash straight through!' he boomed but suddenly skidded to a halt as a large red ball of energy was being formed on the end of it.

'Cero!?' he snapped and vanished as it flew towards him, desecrating a few Hollows and unfortunate Shinigami behind him. He rolled aside violently as the Cero vanished and crashed into a nearby rock.

'Tch.' she smirked, breaking free of the restraints. 'You're a tad hopeless aren't you?' she sneered.

'You wish…' he roared and threw his sword at her, piercing her in the chest. She stopped fast, blood gurgling out of her mouth and then toppled over, the sand splashing up as she hit the floor. Iba stood up and made his way towards Shuhei Hisagi, who was still in battle with Mila Rose. He was about to leap up to fight alongside him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a hardened Komamura, blood stained, but firm, grasping his zanpaktou.

'Do not intervene Iba. Shuhei is an incredible fighter and can deal with her. You need your strength. We are only beginning this war and so far we are doing well.' he advised, looking down at his lieutenant who nodded. 'Take a short rest.' he said simply, patting the man on the back. Iba nodded again.

'That sounds like a good idea captain. I don't know why, maybe I'm getting older but that battle just took it out of me.' he sighed.

'You are only a lieutenant Tetsuzaemon. She was fraccion to one of the top Espada after all.' he said and Iba turned away, agreeing. Behind them, Apache stood, weak and bloodied. She was shaking, her clothes battered and tatty. She screamed and rushed at Iba, her sword dangling by her side.

'Iba, look out!' Komamura cried, forcing him to the side and holding out his hand.

'Hado 63! Thunder Roar Cannon!' he bellowed and a huge blast of yellow energy was thrown towards her. Apache was knocked off her feet and went flying into the side of Hueco Mundo, a few slabs of concrete caving in on her as she smashed into it, electricity crackling in the air around her.

'Apache!' shrieked Mila Rose. Hisagi vanished and reappeared next to her but she cracked him in the chest with her elbow and he fell backwards.

'You'll pay, dog!' she cried and lunged at Komamura who stood his ground.

'Dog…?' he growled. He gripped his hilt and slashed out at her as she came close. She was struck on the chest and keeled backwards, blood spraying forwards.

'I wont go down without taking you two with me!' she screeched and slammed her hands together, forming a large red Cero. It was launched at them both and Komamura blocked it, grabbing it in his hands. He grimaced as it pushed against him but he threw it back at the fraccion. She vanished as it went zooming past her face. She reappeared behind Iba and kicked him in the back of the knee before rapping him on his back with her knuckles. He collapsed and she took off with him into the air.

'Iba!' Komamura roared but Shuhei Hisagi leapt in the way.

'Save your strength captain…she is mine.' he said and he gave chase.


	70. Chapter 70 Mila Rose Takes Flight

Both Apache and Sun-Sun have been felled. Now Shuhei Hisagi duels Mila Rose to save another lieutenants life...

**Bleach 385: Mila Rose takes flight**

Tetsuzaemon Iba was dangling high above the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo, the wind buffering his face. He was being held up by Mila Rose who was challenging Shuhei Hisagi to a final duel. The lieutenant rose to meet her gaze. He pointed his sword at her.

'Hand him over Arrancar.' he said dangerously. She laughed maniacally, swinging the man about.

'Make me lieutenant. Make me and I'll destroy you, him and that captain of yours.' she sneered.

'You can't place all the blame on us for the death of your friends. You entered into this war, what were you expecting?' Hisagi snapped mercilessly.

'Ha! The mercy of a 'good' person eh? You consider us Hollows to be evil, yet listen to you. You'd willingly slaughter us all to get what you want.' she spat.

'And Aizen wouldn't?' Hisagi exclaimed.

'Aizen-sama!' she cried. 'He woul-…'

'In fact, a battle we had a while back involving you was to stop him killing thousands of innocents. You think that is a righteous cause?' he shouted to her.

She stroked her thick hair back and smirked.

'Of course. Humans are worthless, you should share my views on that Shinigami.' she sneered. He drew his zanpaktou.

'Hardly.'

'Ha! You are pathetic! What do you know about right and wrong!?' she gloated. He looked straight at her.

'Right and wrong? My captain…Kaname Tosen…that's how.' he said simply.

'Commander Tosen!?' she cried, backing up a little.

'His whole life he was obsessed with taking the correct path in life.' Shuhei said, advancing on her slowly. 'In the end, he chose to side with Aizen, something that still escapes me today…yet he was killed by Aizen.' he said quietly.

'So?' Mila Rose sniffed.

'He was killed because in the end, he sided with the Shinigami. If my captain, a man who was always truly looking for justice, found it with us then I know we are right.' he vanished and reappeared in front of Mila Rose, his sword ready to strike. She gasped and dropped Iba. He hurtled towards the ground and Shuhei soared after him. As he got nearer Mila Rose appeared next to him and swung with her sword. He blocked it but missed Iba, his hand dangling past the lieutenants robe. As they fell he swung a few at Mila before turning his attention to Iba. He dived down, desperately trying to catch up. Suddenly, Mila Rose appeared below him, her sword pointing up. Just as his fingertips were to be impaled he vanished and, with a blast of air reappeared below her and kicked off her, sending her flying upwards. He grabbed Iba and made a swift, if rocky landing. He placed him down and spun round, launching a Kido blast up into the air at Mila Rose. She disappeared behind a cloud of dust before emerging again, tattered and worn out.

'Die lieutenant!' she cried and fired a Cero at him. He dodged it, flipping over in mid-air.

'Reap, Kazeshini.' he said solemnly. His sword transformed into two sickles on a chain and she gasped, turning round and flying away, trying to flee. He ran forwards and leapt up into the air.

'Captain!' he cried and Komamura was under him, grabbing his feet and launching him upwards into the sky. He gained on the fraccion, a burst of energy sent him rocketing towards her. Then he stopped and reeled backwards before flinging out his blade. It spiralled towards her and the chain wrapped around her legs.

'No!' she cried and he yanked it back towards him, the blade slicing her legs clean off. He grimaced at the sight, he, like his captain, despised the path of bloodshed. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. As a finishing blow he launched the blade down towards her. It soared past her as she fell, flailing in the air. The edge of the blade gleamed as it hovered near her neck and then, in a split second…

She was gone. With a sickening thud Mila Rose hit the floor beside Sun-Sun. Shuhei Hisagi landed next to Iba who was still lying on the ground.

'Get him to Lady Unohana.' he said to some passing Shinigami who nodded and vanished with the lieutenant.

Meanwhile, deep within Las Noches, Ichigo was sprinting down a corridor. His friends had escaped with Karin and Aizen was his next target. As he skidded round a corner he stopped fast as a chill racked the air. Standing at the other end of the corridor, was the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra. He opened his eyes, his hands in his pockets.

'Welcome again to Las Noches, Kurosaki Ichigo.'


	71. Chapter 71 Grimmjow Breaks Out

Grimmjow Jaggerjack escapes the Arrancar Prison! What havoc will he cause!?

**Bleach 386: Grimmjow Breaks Out**

The white walls of the Arrancar Prison shook with the tremors of the great battle and Grimmjow Jaggerjack was lying down lazily on the small, stiff fold out bed coming from the wall. There was an almighty crash from outside the room and he chuckled.

'Tch, those suckers could really use me.' he sniffed, staring at the ceiling. There came a sound from outside the glass and he lifted his head up with massive effort, squinting. A few Arrancar sprinted down a set of stairs, tripping over one another. He grunted and raised an eyebrow as a group of Shinigami pounced on them from the floor above.

'Whatever…' he said, his head falling back down onto the bed. The Shinigami ran up to the glass window and began pounding on it.

'Don't let any Arrancar escape!' they snapped. He merely waved to them.

'I'd like to see ya get in here.' he laughed. 'Heck if I can't.' they slammed against it, whacking it with their zanpaktou. He stood up, stretching. They backed away a bit and he sighed.

'You guys just aint goin' are you?' he groaned. He turned round and showed them his black '6' tattoo. They gasped and fled the room immediately.

'Weaklings.' he grunted.

Outside, the battle was as frenetic as ever. Captain Komamura let out an almighty roar and slashed the ground with his blade sending a large burst of dust towards a group of Arrancar. The shockwave slammed into them and sent them flying with a loud bang. He spun round, his cape floating round with him and he grabbed an Arrancar by the head. He growled and threw them miles, the force of his attack enormous. They soared through the air and crashed into the wall of the Arrancar Prison. Grimmjow looked back at the wall.

'Huh? What the…' he said to himself, eyeing the wall. The Arrancar stood up, dazed and drew his zanpaktou but a massive blast of Kido was thrown at him and he was blown into the wall. Grimmjow jumped back as a bit of the wall collapsed and the creatures body hung through.

'Tch, thanks pal.' he grinned crazily. He fired an enormous Cero at the remains of the wall, eradicating it and the Arrancar. It exploded in a burst of dust and rock and he stepped out, laughing.

'At last!' he laughed. 'Now, Kurosaki, I can come for you!' he grinned. He burst forth from the prison and Komamura watched him fly.

'Stop Arrancar!' he roared and pointed a finger at the Espada. 'Hado 31! Shot of Red Fire!' the glowing red blast was flung at Grimmjow who spun aside to avoid it.

'Damn it! He's fast…' Komamura said to himself but turned his attention to Arrancar closer to him, thinking nothing more of Grimmjow.

The Espada landed heavily in the middle of the battlefield, ready to wreak havoc. He punched an oncoming Shinigami in the face and then cracked the one behind him with his elbow. He bent backwards as one swung their sword and they accidentally slashed the Shinigami behind.

'Ha! Whats up with you guys!?' he laughed and grabbed one Shinigami before throwing him at the other. He straightened up and cracked his knuckles.

'You know you guys are pretty boring.' he said simply. 'I want a challenge!!' he roared, scanning the battlefield for Ichigo.

'Hmm…I can't even feel his spiritual pressure.' he remarked, sighing. 'All this war is giving me a headache.' he said simply. 'I want some action of my own…'

'Could I fulfil that problem?' came a Mexican voice and Grimmjow turned round slowly. Sado Yasotora was standing there, his Hollow arm hanging by his side, blood dripping off of the end, his hair blowing in the wind.

'That depends…can you fight!?' Grimmjow vanished and appeared in front of Chad, swinging round his foot and bringing it crashing into the mans face.

'Damn!' Chad cried and he rolled backwards, wiping his mouth.

'Where's Kurosaki?' Grimmjow said, straightening up, grinning.

'I'll never say!' he cried and he leapt over the Espada.

'Huh?' Grimmjow muttered lazily. Chad landed neatly and spun round, throwing a mighty punch. Grimmjow caught it and a burst of air went flying past, his jacket billowing.

'_I can't take a chance with this guy…'_ Chad thought to himself and charged a blast into Grimmjow's palm.

'La Muerte!' he roared and there was a torrent of sand, flying upwards as the blast exploded into the Arrancars hand, a wave of skull shaped dust flying out behind them both and they disappeared in a whirlwind of sands.


	72. Chapter 72 Whirlwind of Sands

Chad dares to take on the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack!? Could he even possibly prevail?

**Bleach 387: A Whirlwind of Sands**

Chad moved his hand away from his eyes as the sand died down. He gasped as the sand had suspended in the air around then, forming a tornado surrounding them. They were standing on sand that had been blasted outwards in the shape of a skull and Grimmjow was looking at the floor, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at Chad and flashed him an evil grin.

'That all you got?' he snarled and pounced at Chad who dodged and grabbed his throat. Grimmjow laughed and vanished.

'Huh?' Chad said dumbly and Grimmjow emerged from the sand behind him.

'Cero!' he laughed and a large red sphere formed in his hand. Chad's eyes widened and he grabbed the blast in his hand.

'El Directo!' he cried and a green blast flew into it and there was a colossal explosion. As the sand cleared Chad was on one knee, breathing heavily, blood dripping from his forehead. He touched it and bared his teeth.

'Damn…' he looked around and Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen. The whirlwind became ferocious and there was a red glow from the side and it fired at Chad who raised his arms in a quick defence. There was a massive red explosion but none of it reached Chad. Grimmjow stepped out of the sands, his jacket torn and bloodied, narrowing his eyes into the dust.

'You still alive?' he sniffed.

'Hell yeah…' Chad wheezed, the dust clearing and his right arm, a large red and black shield, gleamed in the Sun. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

'What the Hell is that?' he sniffed.

'Its how I will beat you!' he cried and he rushed Grimmjow. The Espada was taken aback by this sudden outburst and Chad held his shield in front of his face whilst firing blasts out of his other arm. Grimmjow jumped backwards, launching a Cero from his hand. Chad deflected it and kept coming, crying out with determination.

'How does he deflect it just like that!?' Grimmjow exclaimed. As Chad leapt at him, his arm swinging round towards Grimmjow, the Espada vanished and reappeared behind Chad, bringing his foot down on Chad's back. He spluttered and hurtled forwards, slamming face first into the sand.

'Ha ha ha ha!' Grimmjow began laughing. 'You seriously telling me that you thought you had the upper hand? Huh?' he laughed maniacally. 'I'm the Sexta Espada! You can't touch me!' his eyes widened in shock however as Chad stood up again and dashed forwards.

'El Directo!' he roared and a green jolt of energy soared past Grimmjow, tearing at his side.

'You punk!' Grimmjow snapped and he reappeared by Chad's side, punching away at his face. Chad was completely caught off guard and Grimmjow kicked him in the back of the knee.

'A…buelo…' he murmured as he toppled over, landing on two knees. Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and grinned, the metal shimmering in the Sun.

'Tough break pal. You'd have gone far if only you hadn't come up against me, Grimmjow Jaggerjack!' he cried, a wide grin spreading across his face as he lowered his sword to Chad's neck. Suddenly, the whirlwind of sand erupted into a frenzy and went flying everywhere. It cut into Grimmjow and he dropped his sword.

'Damn!' he snapped and Chad grasped his blade.

'Too bad!' Chad cried and lunged at the Arrancar, forcing the sword through. However blood spurted from Chad's side and he fell, weakened from previous attacks. Grimmjow kicked him in the face and he fell backwards, the sand soaring around them, his jacket flapping in this strange wind.

'What the Hell is going on!?' Grimmjow bellowed and he raised his sword to kill Chad. He swung down.

Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, a hand grabbed his blade before he could hit Chad. They both gasped with shock.

'Hey.' came a voice and Grimmjow turned slowly, letting his blade hang by his side. He turned to face Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Squad. He had a malicious grin on his face and the bells on his hair jingled in the wind.

'You think you're pretty tough eh Arrancar? Try me on for size!' he laughed crazily, spreading out his arms to reveal his chest.

Grimmjow grinned.

'I'll take you down and prove to everyone I'm king!' he roared, knocking Chad aside. The wind died down and Grimmjow and Kenpachi lunged at each other, laughing crazily, swords raised.


	73. Chapter 73 Goliath vs Goliath, Madness!

Kenpachi Zaraki steps in to help out. After he has defeated the 5th Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, surely the 6th shouldn't be a problem...right?

please review!

**Bleach 388: Goliath vs. Goliath, Raging Madness!**

As their blades touched a massive spark of energy was released and they forced each other round in a circle before breaking off.

'Come on! You're weak!' Grimmjow roared, dashing at Kenpachi who stood still, his cape blowing in the wind.

'Weak huh?' Kenpachi muttered, looking up at the Arrancar. 'Guess you want me to raise the bar!!!!' he boomed and he swung his blade at Grimmjow who leapt over the wave of energy. Kenpachi grinned and slammed his blade into Grimmjow's, both of them grinning.

'Nice moves Arrancar…tell me your name again?' Kenpachi laughed.

'Grimmjow Jaggerjack!' sneered the Espada, back flipping away from the captain.

'Tch. Like Hell I'm gonna remember that. Remind me to tell Aizen to stick it on your tomb.' Kenpachi cried and Grimmjow pounced at him, swinging his sword. Kenpachi blocked the attack but Grimmjow vanished and reappeared behind him, swinging his blade down as Kenpachi spun round. There was a splash of sand and a splutter of blood. Kenpachi stepped back, unfazed. He looked at his wound.

'So…you managed to cut me eh?' he grinned. 'Say…whats your rank Arrancar?' he said, getting interested. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair.

'Sexta Espada.' he sneered.

'Espada…I remember that…I think I killed one of your guys.' he laughed and leapt at Grimmjow, slamming down his jagged blade onto Grimmjow's. He grimaced as he was driven backwards by the sheer force of the attack and he tripped on a tree's root, hitting down hard onto the floor. Grimmjow pushed off and punched Kenpachi in the chest.

'Ha! Whats your thinking Arrancar!? If you could barely slash me, you aint gonna be able to punch me!' he laughed but Grimmjow grinned.

'Cero…' he whispered. A large red ray of light pulsated from Grimmjow's palm and Kenpachi braced himself suddenly. He vanished in an enormous blast of red light and the sand tore up around him. Grimmjow relaxed and stood up straight.

'What a punk.' he said, turning back to Chad's body on the floor. He began walking when suddenly he felt a gust of air and Kenpachi was in front of him, hardly bleeding.

'Surprise!' he laughed and he swung his sword round, slashing Grimmjow across the front. Blood sprayed and Grimmjow clutched his chest.

'Bas…tard…' he snapped, looking at the blood dripping onto the sand.

'Looks like I can cut you, easier than you can cut me.' he said simply, scratching his head.

'This ain't gonna be no fun.'

Grimmjow stood himself up, shaking himself down.

'You can still stand huh?' Kenpachi said. 'That was a pretty strong blow.'

'Not strong enough.' Grimmjow roared at the captain, swinging his blade. Kenpachi merely caught it in one hand and threw him backwards.

'Give it up, you're no fun now.' he sighed.

Grimmjow laughed.

'Oh? Then perhaps you have missed something!' he cried. He vanished and Kenpachi's eyes widened as Grimmjow brought his sword downwards. Kenpachi turned and tried to grab it again but it slashed the palm of his hand.

'You improved your stroke? You think it will save you?' he tilted his head. Grimmjow kept attacking and Kenpachi eventually leapt back.

'_Damn!_' he thought to himself. '_Where has this strength come from? He's really pushin' me._' the captain drew his sword once again, the blood leaking from both his hands.

'You asked for this Y'know.' he grinned. Grimmjow laughed.

'Try me.' he smiled and dashed at Kenpachi, raising his sword. Kenpachi swung at him and they locked swords. There was a massive explosion from behind them and a huge chunk of a building from the Seireitei came flying towards them. They leapt towards it, bounding off the different pieces, slamming swords into one another.

'I'm done with you Shinigami!' he roared and leapt up off the top of the rock.

'Gran Rey Cero!' he laughed and he slammed his hands together.

'What?' Kenpachi squinted into the light, the wind making his cape billow. A large blue light entered Grimmjow's palms and there was a flash of electricity. He fired an enormous blue Cero towards Kenpachi who held out his sword, ready to take the blast.

'So long captain! You'll never survive the power…of a king!' Grimmjow laughed as Kenpachi was engulfed in the wave of blue light.


	74. Chapter 74 The Difference in Power

Has the insanity of Kenpachi been felled? Now who will protect the heroes?

**Bleach 389: The Winter Battle is Immense, the Difference in Power**

There was a huge flash of blue electricity and Grimmjow stood, laughing crazily.

'No one, no one can stop the power of Grimmjow Jaggerjack! The true king of all Hollows!' he laughed insanely. Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped fighting and looked on in despair. The dust settled and Kenpachi did not rise.

'Captain!' Ikkaku cried and he rushed at Grimmjow who grabbed his throat.

'Tch. I don't have time for you.' he said simply. 'You're captain was weak. You are weak. The only one I want to face…' he said quietly before throwing Ikkaku onto the floor and walking over to Chad, who was struggling to get up.

'Is Kurosaki…' he smirked. He grabbed Chad by the collar and hoisted him up. 'Get up!' he snapped. 'Now tell me where Kurosaki is!' he roared. Chad shook his head and looked around at all the fighting. There were bodies everywhere and most of the Seireitei was on fire. Las Noches was cracked and damaged and chunks would fall off and crush anyone nearby. Blood was splattered all over the walls of the Seireitei and stained the sands of Hueco Mundo.

'Where is he!?' he screamed, firing up a Cero in front of Chad's face. Suddenly there was a swishing noise and blood spurted out of Grimmjow's arm. He dropped Chad and grabbed his arm.

'What!?' he snapped, turning round. The sand was rising where Kenpachi had vanished and with a swish of a captains cloak he was standing there, grinning at the Arrancar, his sword resting on his shoulder. Something flimsy fell to the ground.

'You didn't really thing that would kill me did ya?' he grinned, tilting his head backwards. 'Sorry, just took my eye patch off.'

'Damn you…' Grimmjow cursed.

'What was your name again?' Kenpachi mocked. 'Who cares right? You're gonna die anyway.' he roared and a yellow explosion of light racked the area, pulsing around him, forming the shape of a skull in the air behind him.

'How do you like me now, Arrancar!!!!???' he roared, his arms out, the power flowing off his body. Grimmjow stood his ground, his jacket tearing just because of the spiritual energy. Sand went flying everywhere and Ikkaku and Yumichika hit the ground. The solemn trees were being torn off and flung around like rag dolls. One went flying towards Grimmjow and he caught it, crushing it in his hand.

'Oh yeah, I remembered what it was I was gonna say now!' Kenpachi laughed. 'You know that Espada I killed?'

Grimmjow simply stood there.

'Number five…' Kenpachi jeered. Grimmjow's eyes widened. 'So you're easy pickings!'

Grimmjow vanished and reappeared behind him.

'Grind, Pantera!' he hissed, scraping his blade with his fingers. Kenpachi laughed.

'Afraid not pal.' he vanished and reappeared, grabbing Grimmjow's blade and pulling it away from his hand before he could transform.

'Later Arrancar.' Kenpachi grinned and he head butted Grimmjow on the forehead before slashing him with his sword, its blade pulsating yellow. Grimmjow choked and spluttered, blood spraying from his mouth. Kenpachi thrust his arms open and the enormous skull reappeared, sending out a chilling and almighty roar, throwing Grimmjow for miles. He soared through a stone wall and it all collapsed in on him, disappearing beneath the rock and dust.

Kenpachi waltzed over to Chad, lifting him up.

'Get yourself to Unohana. You're no use now.' he said simply.

'Harsh…' Chad said darkly. Then he looked up at Kenpachi. '…but true.' he sighed. Kenpachi patted him on the back heartily.

'Don't look so down.' he grinned. 'You did fine. Just get stronger.' he said bluntly. Chad nodded. Kenpachi nodded to two Shinigami.

'Get him healed.' he said before standing up again. He turned to look at the castle of Las Noches.

'Hurry up in there Ichigo.' he said to himself.

Grimmjow's body lay in the rubble, greyed and dirty. It was cut up badly, bloodied and bruised. His eyes fluttered open and he coughed violently, blood dribbling down his chin. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. It looked like the end for him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move under the rubble.

'Thanks for completely destroying my hide-away.' came a sarcastic voice and Szayel Aporro Granz emerged, Mayuri's snapped blade still sticking him in the chest, a gaping hole in his hand, dripping blood. He was holding something in his other hand. A small vial of elixir…


	75. Chapter 75 Revelations of a Hollow

Grimmjow has been completely incapacitated by the might of Kenpachi! Szayel Aporro Granz approaches him with a cure, but at the price of a duo. Grimmjow must choose now, whether or not he ever wants to fight with Ichigo again, and just how deep the scars of this war are...

**Bleach 390: Revelations of a Hollow**

Renji, Uryuu, Orihime and Karin arrived inside the Seireitei, flames licking at their feet at every turn. Renji was carrying Karin whilst Orihime protected them and Uryuu fended off oncoming Hollows. They burst through a large wooden door which was blackened and hanging off its hinges due to the fire. The smoke was thick and black and they coughed and spluttered as they went further into the room, sparks shooting everywhere.

'Hello!?' Uryuu cried, desperately trying to see through the smoke. Renji grit his teeth.

'Anybody here? Captain Unohana!?' he roared, but coughed and spluttered halfway through. Orihime began to totter over, clasping her head.

'Uryuu…Renji…' she wheezed, the smoke coiling around her.

'We have to get Karin and Inoue out of here!' Uryuu cried, catching Orihime in his arms as she fell unconscious.

'Hello!?' came a shrieking voice followed by a fit of coughing in the next room. They rushed through and saw Rukia looking around, peering through the smoke.

'Rukia!' Renji smiled and they laughed.

'Thank God Miss Kuchiki…' Uryuu began but Rukia silenced him.

'We have to hurry…' she coughed as the roof exploded and caved in, planks of wood dropping down through the floor. She lead them to a trapdoor and they scampered down it, closing the door behind them. They breathed the clean air and rubbed their eyes of smoke. It was dimly lit, the lights flickering with every tremor or explosion. Nanao rushed over to them.

'Lieutenant Abarai, you have Karin Kurosaki?' she gasped. He nodded. 'Get her to Captain Unohana immediately, and Miss Inoue.' she pointed through a doorway and they rushed through. Unohana smiled at them.

'Thank God for your safety.' she sighed with relief. 'Now that Karin is in our care, Aizen's army is no longer infinite. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them both.' she said lightly. Two Shinigami came over and placed the two girls on beds next to other wounded Shinigami. Iba was there, still unconscious and Chad was next to him.

'Chad!' Renji exclaimed and they went over to him.

'Hey…' he sighed.

'How did you do out there?' Uryuu asked.

'If I'm here, then I didn't do well.' he joked. Rukia smiled.

'I'm sure you did brilliantly.' she grinned.

Grimmjow lay on the cold, stone floor of Szayel's laboratory. The Espada made a mocking sound and giggled.

'Shut your trap.' Grimmjow murmured.

'Hey, you trashed my place Sexta Espada, I'm not bound to be happy.' Szayel laughed.

'What are you gonna do about it?' Grimmjow threatened.

'You're in no position to be making threats.'

'I'm two ranks higher than you.'

'Actually in your current state I'd say you're about twelve ranks lower than me.'

'Shut up.' Grimmjow scowled. He couldn't move. He felt paralysed and useless. Weak. Lying there on the floor. Szayel flicked his hair back and sneered.

'Listen up Grimmjow. I have here an elixir, I used it to bring Aaroniero back to life.' he explained, holding up the vial. 'Do a little something for me and…well maybe I'll help you out.' he sniggered. Grimmjow however, wasn't listening.

'_What the Hell was that? I just got my ass kicked. I mean, I could beat up that other guy, but the captain was way too much. How can I ever expect to best Kurosaki like this…? This whole war…if Aizen wins…it will mean nothing to me…wait…_' he thought to himself. Then he gasped with shock. '_Is this what Ulquiorra foresaw? If Aizen wins this war, it will give us nothing. He will claim all power for himself. I guess this is what that captain meant by pain for every world. If I'm gonna be king, I'm gonna need to beat Ichigo. To beat that kid…I need him alive. If I'm ever gonna fight him again…if I'm ever gonna reach that strength…the strength of a king…_'

'Well Grimmjow, what do you say?' Szayel said, as if the Espada had been listening.

'_I'm gonna need Aizen dead._'


	76. Chapter 76 The True Battles Begin!

Grimmjow has made his choice and no one will stand in his way. Meanwhile, Ichigo prepares for his final duel against Ulquiorra, 4th Espada. Also, the captains take up their battles against Stark, Barragan and Halibel.

Please review

**Bleach 391: The True Battles…Begin!**

Grimmjow's decision was clear. He'd side with Ichigo for now and take down Aizen. Then he'd be free to take on Kurosaki. Szayel was becoming impatient.

'Are you going to help or not?' he snapped. Grimmjow spluttered, blood dribbling down his chin.

'Sure…why not?' he gargled.

'Splendid.' Szayel said, his cracked glasses gleaming. He uncorked the vial, a splash of green sparkles floating into the air. He poured the contents onto Grimmjow and the Espada grimaced as he felt a strange burning feeling.

'Prepare to live again, Grimmjow.' Szayel said, his pink hair flying everywhere as a strange wind entangled them both. Grimmjow's arms began to heal, the skin growing back. His jacket reformed and his face was cleaned of blood, the slashes on his chest disappearing in a shower of green sparkles. Then, a finally wave of green swamped him and then vanished. He clenched his fist and clambered to his feet. No pain. Nothing. He grinned.

'Thanks.' he said darkly, not facing Szayel.

'Now then, the first part of my plan…are you listening?' Szayel stropped.

'Err…listen, Szayel. I've got my own plans to attend to, so if you don't mind, you need to die now.' he said simply. Szayel's eyes widened.

'You said…-!' he didn't finish as Grimmjow punched a hole through him, the blood splattering the walls behind along with his innards. He gulped in air but could barely speak.

'You…bast…' Szayel began but the air escaped him.

'Nice going, you just dirtied my clean new arm.' Grimmjow said before ripping his arm back out of Szayel, the sound of blood splashing onto the floor echoing through the ruinous building. Grimmjow grinned and left the building, cleaning his arm with a section of Szayel's outfit.

Ichigo Kurosaki grasped his sword. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and shook his head.

'Kurosaki. Do you honestly think you can win?' he said patronizingly. They stared each other down, one at one end of the corridor, the other at the other. The Espada opened his eyes to reveal the green, melancholy look.

'I do.' he said simply. Ulquiorra sighed and gripped his hilt. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

'You are gonna use your sword?' he asked.

'It has come all too clear now that you are more than just a threat, Kurosaki Ichigo. So I shall stop you here.' he said, drawing his blade and brandishing it in front of him.

'This should be interesting.' Ichigo smirked.

'Interesting?' Ulquiorra said bluntly. 'You think this will be interesting? It will be a slaughter. You will die before me as I release my ultimate form.'

'Your…release?' Ichigo gulped.

'Do I need to spell it out to you?' he snapped. He still had one hand in his pocket and his jackets tails flapping out behind him.

'_I'm gonna need to beat him before he brings out his release…I can't afford to lose now!_' Ichigo thought to himself. He vanished and reappeared in front of Ulquiorra, bursting out of a blast of black and red, his Vizard mask melding onto his face.

'_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_' he screeched. He flung the blast at the Arrancar who merely pushed it away with his blade, a green tint glistening from the blade.

'You'll have to do far better than that.' Ulquiorra said monotonously. Ichigo began teleporting extremely fast around the Espada, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Ulquiorra shut his eyes and then stuck his sword outwards. It skimmed Ichigo who flipped over it, a black mist forming around his blade.

'_**Getsu…-**_' he began.

'Pointless.' Ulquiorra said, flicking his blade upwards. It caught Ichigo's side and he cursed, falling backwards. He hit the wall but pushed off it, jumping over Ulquiorra. As he spun over in mid air he swiped at the Arrancar who dodged it and vanished. Ichigo landed hard and rolled over. He looked up to see Ulquiorra with his blade pointing in Ichigo's face.

'This is as far as you go.' he said dangerously. Ichigo cursed.

'I wont lose here.' he said adamantly.

'I'm afraid you have no choice. This war must be won by Aizen-sama…at any cost.' he said and he swung his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo merely looked up and caught his blade in one hand.

'Impossible!' Ulquiorra exclaimed. He pulled his sword back, hoping to cut through the boys palm. Yet there was nothing but a wisp of smoke. In Ichigo's hand, was a spiral of black smoke.

'You've channelled your reiatsu…' Ulquiorra began.

'…_**into a defensive shield. Sure have.**_' he grinned.

'It seems I underestimated you, Kurosaki Ichigo.' Ulquiorra noted. 'Very well. I will not hold back.' he said simply and a green explosion fired up behind him. Ichigo stood up and a black wave of spiritual pressure was unleashed from him also.

'_**Bring it on. I'm not planning on losing now.**_' Ichigo said and he grasped his sword tighter.


	77. Chapter 77 Ichigo vs Ulquiorra!

Ichigo duels Ulquiorra! But, what is this...Ulquiorra tells a small tale?

**Bleach 392: Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, A Battle to Move On**

Ichigo flew at the enemy, vanishing as they came into contact. He reappeared behind Ulquiorra and lashed out with his foot. The Arrancar caught it but was forced backwards and leapt back, flying up into the air, a blast of dust flying towards Ichigo. Ulquiorra looked on as Ichigo propelled himself towards the Espada, soaring upwards.

'Fool.' Ulquiorra said simply and vanished before Ichigo's blade could touch him.

'If I can see you coming from so far away…you think you will be able to touch me?' Ulquiorra said, his voice echoing around the corridor.

'_**Where are you?**_' Ichigo cried, looking around the area.

'I'm…' there was a crack and Ulquiorra was behind him. '…right here!' he lashed out with his hand and Ichigo turned round. He was cracked in the face, a nasty crunching sound being made and he fell backwards, a small fragment of his mask dropping off.

'_**Damn…**_' Ichigo grimaced, dropping slowly backwards. Ulquiorra appeared again behind him and grabbed him by the back of his coat. Ichigo's eyes widened and he was thrown into the wall, a large chunk of stone exploding as he fell into it.

'Hmph, pathetic. I don't even need my sword.' he said simply and began to put his sword away when suddenly the dust flew outwards and Ichigo was right next to him, his hand on Ulquiorra's hilt.

'_**Don't be so quick to put it away!**_' he said and he kicked off the Espada who dropped his sword after fumbling with it.

'Damn!' Ulquiorra cursed and he dived after it but span round as Ichigo flipped backwards in the air.

'_**Getsuga Tenshou!!**_' he screeched and swung his blade, a large black and red wave speeding towards Ulquiorra. The Arrancar looked back to his sword then back to the attack and stuck out his hand, grasping the oncoming attack. He was being forced back but kept his ground, his other arm reaching out for his blade. Eventually he threw the blast to the side and it crashed down with an almighty explosion. He grabbed his sword and locked blades with Ichigo who had instantly appeared before him.

'I…will not fail Aizen-sama!' Ulquiorra exclaimed and he threw Ichigo off him with a blast of green. Ichigo went spiralling backwards into the wall and smashed into it. Ulquiorra straightened up and stared Ichigo straight into his eyes.

'You have certainly improved. Yet your powers stem from a Hollow. Surely you can't take pride in that.' Ulquiorra said.

'_**My powers…are at last my own. They have helped me overcome many obstacles…**_' he said, looking down at Zangetsu.

'So I see. You saved Karin, even after I went to so much trouble to kidnap her.' Ulquiorra shook his head.

'_**Stand aside Ulquiorra.**_' Ichigo said finally. '_**Aizen is my target, not you. The other captains are dealing with the other Espada.**_'

'So you shall deal with me.' Ulquiorra said, spinning his blade around.

'_**Let me go. I have to move on, why will you not move aside?**_' Ichigo snapped.

'I…' Ulquiorra looked away. '…owe it to Aizen-sama.' he said mournfully.

'_**What?**_' Ichigo asked, confused.

'When I was but a lowly adjuchas, Aizen took me in, recognising my power. He told me I wasn't using it correctly and if I continued at the rate I was going, I'd be killed by other adjuchas, no matter how strong I actually was. I had a nasty run in with Grimmjow Jaggerjack when we were both adjuchas, I nearly died. To this day, that pathetic Espada hasn't realised it was me. That is why I must win now Ichigo.' he said suddenly. 'When this war is over, Aizen will rule and he wont have any need for his weaker Espada. I will finally be able to kill Grimmjow for what he did to me.'

Ichigo stepped back a little.

'_**What did he do?**_' he asked.

'My…eyes…' Ulquiorra said quietly. He then stroked the thin lines coming down from them. 'These are scars I obtained from Grimmjow's laceration attack. My face was torn open, I was lucky to survive. I lost so much blood it drained my skin white and the scars never healed. It was only because of Aizen, he was able to recreate my body.'

'_**So that's why you hate Grimmjow?**_' Ichigo realised. Ulquiorra nodded.

'So you see Kurosaki, my fight is also a fight to move on. I must defeat you so Aizen can win and then I can move on to destroy Grimmjow!' he cried and they both flew at each other, ready to fight once more.


	78. Chapter 78 Saved! Captains Engage Espada

The captains begin their match-ups! Shunsui battles Stark, Toshiro duels with Halibel and Yamamoto faces off with Barragan! Who will fight...and who will fall?

please review!

**Bleach 393: Saved! The Captains Engage the Espada!**

Shunsui Kyoraku strolled through the corridors, tipping his hat to any Shinigami he saw. His pink cape fluttered behind him as he waltzed through the white rooms. He came to a dead end and sighed.

'Well this is no good.' he thought. There was a crack behind him and he twirled round to see Stark standing behind him, one hand in his pocket, the other rubbing the back of his head.

'Why hello Espada.' Shunsui waved cheerily. 'We meet again.'

Stark merely yawned.

'So we do…' he said bluntly. 'Look, this fighting thing really doesn't do it for me. Can we just…turn around and go our separate ways?' he asked.

'You fought me in Karakura.' Shunsui said slowly, scratching his head.

'Yeah but there Aizen was watching.' Stark chuckled.

'Well…that sounds like a mighty fine idea…' Shunsui nodded. He lifted up his hat and smirked. '…but I'm afraid I just can't do that. Not this time.'

Stark sighed.

'How annoying.' he drew his zanpaktou and prepared to fight.

Yamamoto backed off from Barragan after their swords had clashed a few times. The old Espada looked around daintily.

'Hmm…it seems my fraccion are dead.' he grumbled. 'Bah, they were weak. I only need Salamandra.' he grunted, holding his sword up, the flames billowing around it. One of his eyes, the scarred one, swivelled round to reveal his Espada tattoo, the number '2'.

'I thought you were the third?' Yamamoto asked.

'Aizen had the ranks changed after he saw sense.' Barragan grinned. Yamamoto sighed.

'The Shinigami are emerging victorious Espada.' Yamamoto stated. 'It would be wise to submit.'

'Ha! You think we will give in? As long as the boss lives we are unstoppable!' he laughed, ruffling his moustache. 'It will never end until all you Soul Reapers are in the ground.'

Halibel slammed her sword into Hitsugaya's and he keeled back, trying to catch his breath. She spun her sword round and brought it in front of her. It was completely hollow aside from its outline and he could see right through it.

'My fraccion have fallen…' she whispered to herself. Her eyes were closed and she sighed.

'It seems the Arrancar are struggling. I guess I will have to destroy you fast.' her eyes opened in a flash and she darted towards the small captain who pulled his sword round to connect with hers.

'Damn this…come on Kurosaki…' he said to himself.

Ichigo slashed away at Ulquiorra who continued to evade his attacks.

'Why do you still oppose me Kurosaki?' he asked, ducking and weaving before grabbing Ichigo's arm and pushing him aside.

'_**I've told you! I have my own reasons, the fate of the world is at stake!**_' he roared before bounding backwards and launching another blast at the Arrancar. Ulquiorra vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo, slamming his hand into the back of the boys neck. Ichigo choked and spluttered, a chunk of his mask exploding.

'Fall Kurosaki. You could never defeat me.' Ulquiorra said harshly.

'_**We'll see…**_' Ichigo muttered before spinning round quickly and firing a barrage of black energy slashes towards him. Ulquiorra countered the first two with his hand but was knocked backwards by the last one.

'Grrr…' he cursed and crashed into the wall, a cloud of thick dust spraying forth. Ichigo smirked.

'_**My power is at last under my control. Ulquiorra…understand that no matter what you throw at me, at last, you cannot win.**_' Ichigo said, with the confidence he had been waiting throw at this Espada for a long time.

Ulquiorra stood up, the dust brimming around him. He brushed off his shoulder and smirked, a smug look on his face.

'Hmph…' he said simply, before looking up at Ichigo, before pointing a finger at him. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Then can you at last withstand this?' he said and a large, green glowing ball formed at the end of his finger. Ichigo grasped his sword as the enormous Cero shot his way, making a familiar screeching sound. Ichigo braced himself, ready for the impact. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, there was the swish of a captains cloak and someone stepped out in front of him, ready to block the attack.

'Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi.'


	79. Chapter 79 Ichigo's Last Ascent

Ichigo escapes Ulquiorra's clutches with the help of Byakuya Kuchiki who goes on to continue the duel. Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Barragan begin their fight.

**Bleach 394: Ichigo's Last Ascent, the Final Team is Coming Together**

The massive Cero soared towards Ichigo but a large, crystalline wave of pink shards burst upwards and crashed into the beam. There was an intense shattering sound as they were being desecrated, yet more came and more and more. Ulquiorra squinted to see what was happening before his beam vanished into the air. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up. Byakuya Kuchiki stood before him, his cape fluttering in a wind not there, his hair flowing alongside the pink petals dancing around him.

'_**Bya…Byakuya!**_' Ichigo exclaimed.

'Go.' Byakuya said simply, his sword reappearing in his hand. 'I will hold him here, you have more important matters.'

'_**But…**_' Ichigo began.

'Ichigo, the rest of the Espada are engaged in battle, your pathway to Aizen is luckily clear, go now!' Byakuya ordered and Ichigo took off down the corridor previously guarded by Ulquiorra. The captain turned back to face Ulquiorra.

'You are?' the Espada asked.

'I do not give my name to those who are weak.' he said stubbornly.

'Very well.' Ulquiorra nodded. 'Then you shall not know mine.' Byakuya held out his sword and closed his eyes.

'I do not need it to destroy you.'

Barragan and Yamamoto clashed again, a colossal tower of fire erupting into the air. Sparks were flying and the heat was almost too much. Everything seemed to ripple with the heat waves and Barragan threw down his large, feathery coat, incinerating it.

'Well now Shinigami, this is exciting.' he laughed, scratching his head. 'You, trying to defeat the might of Salamandra. It really is quite laughable but I admire your efforts.' he smirked, moving on to rub a scar on his chin.

'You are a fool Espada. Being complacent is a guaranteed downfall.' said the elderly Shinigami. Barragan narrowed his eyes in disgust.

'You believe you can lecture me? I am one of the three most powerful Espa-…'

'I am the head captain!' Yamamoto cried and he slammed his sword into the ground, a shockwave of flames spiralling out. Barragan grimaced and vanished as it smashed into the wall, melting it. He reappeared a few paces behind Yamamoto and he slammed his blade downwards, a crater appearing in the ground. Yamamoto eyed it before moving away.

'What is this trickery Espada?' he asked.

'You'll see…' chuckled Barragan. He swung his blade again, this time horizontally. It left a trail of sparks and flame in the air and Yamamoto locked swords with him. They forced each other back and Yamamoto stepped onto the crater. Immediately the cracks glowed a vibrant red and he leapt backwards as a shot of molten lava rocketed up through the floor, the chunks of stone shooting everywhere. As Yamamoto landed, Barragan reappeared behind him and struck the floor again, creating another crater, the ash and magma bursting through.

'What is this Arrancar!?' Yamamoto bellowed, narrowly avoiding the attack. Barragan chortled nastily.

'One of my zanpaktou special ability, Divino Erupcion Volcanica! When I strike the ground with my zanpaktou, if the blade is alight, a crater is formed. When a Shinigami touches the crater, molten lava from the Earths core is raised to strike.' he concluded, grinning. 'You could say…you're about beat, Shinigami.' he sniffed, twitching his moustache. Yamamoto merely sighed.

'I am afraid your arrogance is going to be your undoing, Espada two Barragan…' he said simply, twirling his sword. 'My zanpaktou has many abilities, Bankai, and a lot of others.' he looked up, straight at Barragan. 'Here is one!' he cried and he vanished, appearing beside Barragan.

'Ryujin Jakka…' he began before vanishing again and appearing above the Espada.

'Whats this?' Barragan grumbled, looking up.

'…Hakai Kasai!' he cried and swung his blade downwards, a blast of crushing fire thundering towards the old man.

'Hmph, pitiful.' he said and he lifted his fist up into the air, curled into a ball. At the end of the ball a white light was formed into a tight circle.

'Cero!?' Yamamoto exclaimed and the blast burst forwards, slamming into the fires, entangling with them and then exploding outwards, covering the entire battlefield…


	80. Chapter 80 Yamamoto vs Barragan!

The first of the final battles is truly underway as Head Captain Yamamoto takes on the Segunda Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn. Yamamoto surely can't lose...unless the Espada are far more powerful than predicted...?

Please rate and review

**Bleach 395: Yamamoto vs. Barragan, the Fight Intensifies!**

The explosion was a mixture of silvery orange as the flames erupted within the Cero. There was a rumble and an explosion as a section of the roof caved in and light flooded through. The stone slammed down onto the floor and a large cloud of dust rose up. From it, a shadowy figure stood up and rubbed his back, several clicking sounds being made.

'Hmph…' Barragan snorted. 'Guess that Shinigami was all talk.' he looked around, narrowing his eyes.

'Don't be so sure…' came a voice and Barragan spun round, his eyes wide.

'…Arrancar!' Yamamoto cried and appeared before Barragan, swinging his sword across. Barragan grabbed it with both hands, his blade lost under the rubble. He began to sweat, grimacing under the sheer power. A massive flame burst from the Shinigami's blade and began licking at Barragan's face.

'Curse you!' he boomed and he threw the man aside, his blade falling to the floor also. Barragan spun round and lifted his hand up, a red glow pulsating from it.

'Return to me…Salamandra!' he cried. There was a flash of red light from somewhere under the stones and then they all burst into flame, crumbling into smouldering pebbles as the sword raised upwards and flew into Barragan's hand. Immediately after catching it he vanished and reappeared in front of Yamamoto, slashing him across the chest. The old man grit his teeth as he fell backwards, the blood seeping out of his chest. Barragan chuckled to himself, stroking his moustache.

'You should have been faster to pick up your sword…' he laughed and he reached down to grab the zanpaktou. Yamamoto's eyes flashed open.

'I wouldn't…' he began but the Espada grabbed the hilt and it erupted into flame.

'Gah!' Barragan bellowed as the flames began coiling up his arm. Yamamoto was expressionless.

'Farewell, Espada.' he sighed as Barragan vanished under a torrent of fire. All was quiet. He heard a chink as his zanpaktou dropped to the ground and he got up, dusting himself off and picked up the blade. As he turned around he stepped into a crack in the floor, created by Barragan's attack. It lit up like a flash.

'Impossible!' he snapped and he dived away, the fires tearing at his captains haori.

'Bwa ha ha ha! You've got to be joking me Shinigami!' came a loud voice and Yamamoto turned round slowly to see Barragan walking towards him, his clothes burnt and scarred, but he was very much alive.

'Tch, if the boss could see how weak the head captain was I think he'd just call off this whole war.' Barragan sneered.

'Don't be too sure of Aizen's powers. He may have made you Arrancar, but he is a coward, fleeing Soul Society. He will be brought down.' Yamamoto declared. Barragan shook his head.

'The boss has no fear. A man with no fear, means he is powerful.' Barragan said simply.

'No. A man with no fear is a fool. You are all blind.' said the Shinigami. 'For everyone that has been killed because of that man…Soi Fon, Jushiro Ukitake…' he began but Barragan looked up.

'Ukitake? Of course…' he said, stroking his moustache again. 'I heard that name the first time we met Shinigami, in that human town. Even then, I recognised it…'

'_I am squad captain Jushiro Ukitake.' He said slowly._

'_Interesting…Ukitake…I know that name…' he ruffled his moustache. _

'You…know Ukitake?' Yamamoto asked, confused.

'Not your captain personally no. His brother, Gami.' he said, a sly smile appearing on his face.

'Ah yes…' Yamamoto said. 'Befriend him here did you?'

'Not exactly…' Barragan said. 'You see…I was one of the Hollows that attacked and killed him that night!!!!' he roared, insanely laughing, falling into a demeanour previously unseen.

'Impossible…' Yamamoto said, gripping his blade.

'Not quite. After the job was done the boss had us made into Arrancars…but I killed my colleagues in an effort to become more powerful. Eventually, I was made an Espada.' he grinned, lavishing in Yamamoto's shock.

'Now, Shinigami…it is time for you to die as well.' he said. Then, the gold cuffs around his wrists began to glow an ominous gold. 'Another of my zanpaktou abilities…Aplastamiento llama Esferas!' he cried and he punched the air, sending a fireball hurtling from his fist and soaring towards Yamamoto who knocked it away effortlessly.

'Sure, you blocked one, but how about all of these!?' he boomed and began throwing hundreds of attacks towards the captain, the barrage almost unbearable as Yamamoto vanished under a flurry of fire.


	81. Chapter 81 An Espada's Power!

**Bleach 396: An Espada's Power, Barragan Unleashes his Release!**

Byakuya darted through the air towards Ulquiorra who meekly raised his sword. They clashed but Byakuya vanished and Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

'What?' he gasped as Byakuya appeared next to him.

'You're too slow.' Byakuya said, ready to strike him. Suddenly Ulquiorra grabbed his blade and Byakuya grit his teeth.

'_Impossible…no one has ever actually caught Senbonzakura…he is strong…_' he thought to himself, staring deep into the Espada's melancholy eyes.

'You were hoping to cut me? At that speed?' Ulquiorra shook his head. 'Don't get ahead of yourself.' the captain said to Ulquiorra before disappearing again. He reappeared above Ulquiorra, pointing his sword downwards.

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.' he said bluntly and his sword dissolved into beautiful pink petals.

'Petals?' Ulquiorra sniffed. 'That is how you plan to beat me?' A thin smile crossed Byakuya's face.

'If you believe them to be harmless, face them and attack.' he coaxed. He sent the pink blur flying towards Ulquiorra who held out his sword, the barrage of pink smashing down onto it, ricocheting off in an erratic way.

'You cannot win captain.' Ulquiorra mocked. 'You are simply not strong enough. Kurosaki would have had a better chance.' he swiped away with his sword sending the shards flying away down the corridor. Then he vanished and attacked Byakuya head on.

'I don't think so.' said the captain and the blades came rushing towards Ulquiorra who was caught in the middle of them, flying down the corridor.

'Tch. Too easy.' Byakuya sheathed his blade but suddenly Ulquiorra reappeared in front of him, not even hurt. His eyes widened in absolute shock and Ulquiorra kicked him in the chest. The captain stumbled backwards, smacking up against the wall and coughing.

'You're nothing.' Ulquiorra said, sheathing his sword and placing his hands in his pockets. He stared straight at Byakuya who straightened himself up. 'Just quit.'

Suddenly there was an enormous explosion and the wall burst and blew out, sending debris and rock everywhere. Ulquiorra turned round, his hands still in his pockets.

'Hey, Kurosaki! Where the Hell are you?' came a crude voice. Standing in the gaping hole was Grimmjow Jaggerjack, scratching the back of his head. Ulquiorra looked at him and Grimmjow stopped, the grin vanishing from his face.

'You.' Ulquiorra said, turning his back on Byakuya. Grimmjow lowered his arm and they stared each other down, daring to move…

Meanwhile, Barragan continued to bury Yamamoto under an avalanche of fire.

'Die Shinigami!' he roared. Then, he stopped. 'Tch.' he grinned, patting his stomach. 'This time, there's no way he is coming back.' he turned round and chortled to himself. Yamamoto was already in front of him.

'No!' Barragan growled and they locked swords, the sparks and fire billowing all around them.

'You will never be rid of me Espada.' he said simply. 'We will win this war.' then he broke away and pointed his blade at the Espada, a look of fright stricken across the elderly Hollow's face.

'Ryujin Jakka…Youyuu Ha!' he cried and his blade began to glow.

'What are you doing…?' Barragan cried. Suddenly, from thin air, molten lava began to shoot forth and stick to his blade, melding with it. It solidified and became an orange sword, glowing red and pulsating. He swung it at Barragan who attempted to block with his own sword but was thrown into a nearby wall by a blast of fire. He rose up, bloodied and wounded, breathing heavily.

'I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY YOU, SHINIGAMI SCUM!' he roared, getting to his feet and rushing Yamamoto again, swinging his blade. The captain vanished and reappeared, slashing Barragan across the back, the lava splattering him, burning him. He cried and fell down onto all fours. Yamamoto held the blade to his neck.

'You're finished, Espada.' Yamamoto said. Then, he heard laughing. Barragan was chuckling away to himself.

'It's not over…' he said menacingly and flames began appearing around him, licking around his fingers. 'Prepare to be burnt beneath the ultimate power of one of the top three Espada!' Yamamoto's eyes widened and he brought up the sword, preparing to finish Barragan. The Espada waved his blade into the fire, the flames catching onto it.

'Scorch, Golem Majestuoso Incendio!' he cried and the sword exploded in a shower of fire, the sparks covering him.

'Damn it!' Yamamoto cried and he vanished, reappearing far away. There was a colossal blast of fire and Yamamoto shielded his eyes as debris went flying. The flames coiled upwards into the air like towers and vanished into smoke, leaving behind huge stone arms. Barragan turned to face him, a brilliant red aura surrounding him.

'Give it up, Shinigami!' he bellowed.


	82. Chapter 82 Is it Over for Yamamoto?

The might of the 2nd Espada's release burns intensely in the air. But...the might of the Shinigami burns brighter!

please review!

**Bleach 397: Barragan has Released, is it Over for Yamamoto? **

The flames boiled and seared the floor, torching the once white walls of the coliseum like arena.

'Bwa ha ha ha!' Barragan boomed, laughing heartily, his hands in the air. Behind him, an enormous golem stood, its huge, bronze stone arms beside the Espada and his gigantic face, an eerie mask shaped almost like Barragan's hung in the air. Its body was made of flames and it coiled round Barragan. In one hand it held a massive, stone blade with the pattern of flames on it.

'Behold!!! One of the most powerful Arrancar releases!' Barragan proclaimed. Yamamoto gripped his sword and rushed towards the Espada who grinned.

'You serious?' Barragan said, raising an eyebrow. Yamamoto leapt up into the air and swung downwards, throwing a wave of fire at the monster. The golem grabbed the fire in its hands and, when it moved back, the flames were gone. There was a flash of orange light and its eyes glowed.

'Whats this?' the captain asked, landing on the ground again.

'Absorcion.' Barragan smirked, tilting his head. 'Hit me with anymore pitiful fire attacks and my golem here will simply take them and increase its strength.'

'Damn you…' Yamamoto grimaced.

'Now, now, you are a man of respect surely? Take your crushing death with pride…Shinigami!' he roared and his monstrous release brought down its fist upon the captain. He caught the hand with his own but it was heavy. The elderly captain began to break under the weight, sweat trickling down his immovable body.

'It is time to take your death Genryuusai.' Barragan laughed. 'So long. The boss will surely promote me to number one now!' with that the golem's hand exploded into flames and the strength became unbearable. Yamamoto roared and lifted up his arm, dropping his sword to use his other arm. He was able to lift up the hand.

'Impossible…' Barragan muttered.

'I will not lose…Espada…' he wheezed and with all his might threw the hand aside. The golem stumbled as its arm was cast aside. Barragan fell with it, disappearing behind a wall of fire. Yamamoto picked up his sword and the Espada stood up.

'Lets finish this, Shinigami.' Barragan growled as Yamamoto stepped close to him, the fires building up behind him, locking him within the Espada's release.

'So…this guy got you to use your sword huh?' Grimmjow said, shoving his hand in his pocket, tilting his head back.

'About time, your arrogance was startin' to annoy me.' he chuckled. Ulquiorra stared straight at him, his eyes piercing into him.

'What are you doing here?' he asked simply. Grimmjow sighed.

'I was looking for Kurosaki.' he said angrily, getting impatient.

'I am afraid he has already gone.' Ulquiorra said, moving his hand towards his hilt.

'Really? Weren't you meant to stop him?' mocked Grimmjow.

'I got intercepted.'

Grimmjow moved his head to the side and took a look at Byakuya who was collecting himself together.

'That guy?' he said bluntly. Byakuya was watching them both, ready to strike Ulquiorra from behind. He grabbed his sword but Ulquiorra spoke.

'If you are going to attempt to kill me, please…do it later.' he said and Byakuya's eyes widened. 'I have some unfinished business to attend to.' he said and with that he vanished in a crack. Grimmjow grit his teeth as the Espada appeared right in front of him, his sword already out.

'Prepare yourself, Grimmjow!' he said darkly and Grimmjow barely pulled out his sword in time and he was flung backwards. He looked up, grinning madly.

'Let's do this, Ulquiorra!!' he laughed, flinging his blade at the Arrancar. Ulquiorra weaved aside and brought up his sword, slashing a section of Grimmjow's jacket.

'Damn!' he snapped and he flew upwards, Ulquiorra hot on his tail. Grimmjow flipped over in mid air.

'Son of a bitch!' he laughed and he stuck out his hand, a massive red Cero booming towards the Espada who was rocketing towards it.

'You'll never dodge it now!' Grimmjow roared but Ulquiorra kicked backwards and pointed his finger at the oncoming attack, a green one forming at the end of his finger. They flew at each other and collided in mid-air, a red and green explosion scattering all across the room. The dust shot outwards, leaving Grimmjow spluttering. From it, Ulquiorra appeared, punching him in the chest. Grimmjow took the hit but looked up at him with an evil glare.

'Sorry Ulquiorra…but you can't break through me!' he laughed and grabbed the Espada's hand.

Barragan looked on as Yamamoto began twirling his blade, drawing strange lines in the lava droplets splashed on the floor.

'Bah, what do you think you can do against the might of Salamandra, the most powerful flame zanpaktou!?' Yamamoto looked up.

'Bankai.' he said simply, and the fires rose.


	83. Chapter 83 Genryuusai's Bankai Unleashed

The final might of a Shinigami Captain! Will the Bankai of Head Captain Yamamoto be enough to fell Segunda Espada Barragan Luisenbarn?

**Bleach 398: Yamamoto Genryuusai's Bankai Unleashed!!!**

He had been drawing strange lines with the magma, simply using his hands.

'It…it doesn't burn him!?' Barragan gasped, taken aback. The incantation was done so quickly, before he plunged his sword into the centre of the complex design, a mixture of flames and swords drawn onto the ground.

'Bah, what do you think you can do against the might of Salamandra, the most powerful flame zanpaktou!?' Barragan had said gruffly. Yamamoto looked up at him.

'Bankai.' he said simply, the fires rising up behind him.

The enormous fires blew outwards with such a force that the firewall around the captain was extinguished. His haori, wrapped around his lower half was billowing behind him, his beard following suit. He was unfazed by the enormous flames wrapping around him. Barragan's eyes widened.

'B…Bankai?' he stammered.

'A zanpaktou has three stages, it's normal state, it's shikai and its Bankai.' the head captain muttered, his sword vanishing in a scatter of red sparks. The sparks landed on the incantation on the ground and a colossal fireball jumped up and over him before smashing down atop the captain.

'Ha ha! Looks like your precious Bankai has backfired on you!' Barragan laughed with glee. Then the flames flew away, as if blown out but Yamamoto was wrapped from the middle of his chest downwards in fire.

'You, Espada, will be crushed by my Bankai, the Bankai of Ryujin Jakka!' he roared, throwing his arms outwards so the flames piled high towards the roof, incinerating it so that chunks fell down and exploded on the ground in balls of fire.

'Let the enemy burn and die as the fires of ancient warriors torch all, Kasai no Jigoku no ou!' he bellowed and the lines on the ground shone a bright red.

'Ryujin Jakka!!!!!' he boomed and the flames behind him wrapped together, moulding into one. There was a piercing roar, divine and heavenly as the flames shone a brilliant gold, forming into an enormous dragon behind the captain.

'Grrr…that being pales in comparison to Salamandra!' Barragan thundered and he threw his arm forwards, the giant golem lunging at the dragon. They locked hands and pushed against each other before the dragon spun round, smacking the golem in the head with its tail. The golem recovered and threw a massive punch, hitting the dragon square in the chest. It roared and bit down on the stone arm. The golem seemed to chuckle as it raised a hand behind the dragons head, a large white ball forming in it.

'Impossible!' Yamamoto cried.

'Bwa ha ha! I can channel my Cero attacks through Salamandra! You're finished!' he laughed. The blast exploded outwards and the dragon vanished in a puff of smoke, materializing behind the captain. The Cero collided with the golem itself, a huge chunk of stone flying outwards.

'Gah! How-…?' Barragan cried out, trying to pull the golem back up.

'Kemuri Ushinawa Retsusuara, or Vanishing Smoke.' Yamamoto smirked, the dragon reappearing behind him and letting out another divine roar. 'I can destroy my Bankai and rematerialize it whenever I wish.' he explained to a distraught Barragan.

'I…I will kill you!' he roared and the golem swung at Yamamoto who vanished, his Bankai disappearing in a puff of smoke once more. Barragan's eyes widened as the captain reappeared behind him.

'Your release really is quite weak, Espada.' Yamamoto analyzed. 'Is throwing punches all it can do?'

'Absorcion…' Barragan began but Yamamoto held his hand up.

'Please, I mean real abilities.' he said darkly. 'You are not worthy to hold a zanpaktou.'

'How dare you speak like that to the great Barragan Luisenbarn!!!!' he roared, throwing another punch at Yamamoto who leapt upwards, avoiding the attack.

'Let us finally end this, Espada.' Yamamoto said, the dragon opening its mouth.

'Yes…let us.' Barragan said and the golem held out his hand like a fist to Yamamoto, a massive silver sphere building up at the end of it. An enormous ball of fire glowed inside the mouth of Ryujin Jakka.

'Farewell, Espada!'

'Say goodbye, Shinigami!' they cried to each other and the attacks were launched, colliding in mid-air and causing a momentous explosion, fire shooting off everywhere, the Cero smashing into it. Yamamoto braced himself as the attack, a massive fusion of fire and energy came roaring towards him. Barragan screamed as the brunt of the attack spiralled into him and his crown exploded, his body incinerated in a torrent of fire and Cero.

'NOOOO!' he bellowed as he was destroyed, the golem cracking and crumbling behind the Espada. The attack rammed into Yamamoto who roared as it scarred him, searing at his body. His Bankai took a bit of the attack but fizzled away as the attack began to vanish. As it disappeared, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto fell to floor.


	84. Chapter 84 Past Revelations VII

The force of Yamamoto's immense Bankai crushed Barragan Luisenbarn under it's stampede! However, what has the forceful recoil done to the elderly man? It is time we took a journey to another era...back to the opening of a haven for all souls...the Soul Society.

**Bleach 399: Captain Yamamoto, A Legend of Soul Society**

'That reiatsu!' Ichigo cried and skidded to a halt. 'Could it be…?'

'Old man Yama…' Shunsui said, looking away from Stark and tipping his hat. 'Has it really happened?' he said, a faraway look in his eyes. Stark yawned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'Barragan's dead?' said his fraccion, Lilinette, standing beside him.

'Seems that way.' Stark said simply.

Yamamoto lay on the ground, blood seeping from every burn on his body. He looked up at the ceiling and coughed, blood gargling from his mouth. The floor was black and scarred, the remnants of Barragan nothing more than a few pieces of his crown. The old captain sighed and his eyes flickered.

'At least I took one with me.' he stammered, his voice now weak. Then, his eyes closed.

'_The gates to Soul Society, opening at last, eh Yama-ji?' said a young Shunsui Kyoraku, peering up at Yamamoto. The elderly man nodded and narrowed his eyes._

'_At last, the souls of our world can be protected against Hollows.' he said and they moved slowly towards the doors, many men standing before them._

'_Souls! Here, you will learn the art of the zanpaktou and be able to save your fellow souls in the real world. Here in Soul Society, we shall live in peace, free from the eternal torment of Hollows.' he boomed and the people threw their arms up in joy. _

'_Now, to at last open the gates!' he cried and nodded to a women with short, black hair and a soft, kind face._

'_Lady Unohana, if you please.' he smiled, bowing to her and she unlocked the gates. _

'_Finally, we have a haven, thanks to you…Captain Commander.' she smiled. He placed a hand on her shoulder._

'_And thanks to you, we have proper healing quarters, ensuring our residents safety and health.' he chuckled. He, Unohana and Shunsui walked into the amazing place, the enormous Seireitei looming over them in all its pride and glory._

'_Hey, Old Man Yama…' Shunsui began._

'_I thought I told you…' Yamamoto interrupted._

'…_where is he?' Shunsui continued, aware of the man's frustration._

'_How should I know? He was supposed to be here.' Yamamoto said grumpily, looking around. _

'_Over here!' someone cried and they turned round to see a man with short, silver hair waving to them atop a building._

'_Jushiro get down from there!' Yamamoto squinted into the Sun. 'Hey what the…' he began as Shunsui appeared next to Ukitake. 'You are like a pair of children.'_

'_Aww come on Genryuusai, we are captains after all.' Ukitake joked, appearing next to the head captain again._

'_Exactly, and you shouldn't act like fools for that reason, Lady Unohana here sets a prime example.' he said, nodding her way. _

'_Yeah well, if I was acting like that we'd all be bored by now…' Shunsui whispered to Ukitake who chuckled._

'_Whats that men?' said a firm voice and they spun round to see Unohana behind them, hands on hips._

'_Gah!' they cried and vanished. Yamamoto paced up and down in front of the men, his hands behind his back._

'_You will be sorted into thirteen squads, each one with a captain. I will captain squad 1, Retsu Unohana will captain squad 4, Shunsui and Ukitake here, 8 and 13 respectively. I will assign other captains later.' he explained, the captains standing behind him. 'Now, all of you. Please, lavish in your surroundings and get ready for…-' he stopped and looked up at the sky. There was a strange ringing sound in the air and suddenly, something black tore through the sky._

'_Whats that!?' someone cried._

'_A Garganta.' Yamamoto said, drawing his sword. Shunsui and Ukitake followed suit. _

'_How did they reach us here?' Ukitake asked, looking towards the head captain. He shook his head._

'_I don't understand, they would have to be immensely powerful, but the only class of Hollow that could achieve such a feat…' he said as something emerged. It was tall and slender, but humanoid. It's hair was a dazzling, emerald green, its mask a large Viking like helmet. _

'…_Vasto Lorde…'_


	85. Chapter 85 Past Revelations VIII

**Bleach 400: Past Revelations 8**

_The Vasto Lorde stepped through the Garganta and into Soul Society._

'_Well, well. You all look rather tasty.' it sneered, rubbing its hands together, then running one through it's long, green hair. _

'_Get away from here, Hollow!' Yamamoto boomed, brandishing his blade._

'_How dare you even compare me to those animalistic freaks!' it said, an evil glint in its eye. 'I…am a Vasto Lorde!' it said. _

'_Of course…' Yamamoto growled. A man in the large group watching lowered his glasses to get a better view, moving some of his curly brown hair. _

'_Interesting…' he said quietly. The Vasto vanished with a large crack and reappeared by the front line of men. They fumbled around but it sped down the line and, after a split second, their chests exploded with blood as a large slit ran down them. _

'_Unohana!' Yamamoto roared and she was by them immediately, administering the entire fourth squad. The Vasto Lorde reappeared, his claws extended to thin blades. _

'_Ah, a healing squad? But…who will heal the healers!?' he grinned and vanished, reappearing behind one of the fourth squad members and impaling one of them through the back. _

'_Captains!' Yamamoto bellowed and Shunsui was next to the enemy. He swung his sword down and the Vasto caught it in his hand, grinning. _

'_Tough break…captain was it?' he sniggered. 'Your blade cannot touch me.'_

'_Really? If that's so…' he spoke softly and pointed his finger at the Vasto's face. 'Shot of Red Fire!' he cried and a red explosion launched out and slammed into its face. It roared and keeled backwards. Shunsui then appeared behind it but it span round, punching him in the face. He choked and went reeling backwards, crashing down into one of the buildings below. As it turned round, chuckling, Ukitake was in front of it. He swung his sword down and a gush of water flew out of the tip._

'_Whats this!?' the creature cried as the water splashed onto its chest. It braced itself, expecting more. 'Heh heh heh…what was that!? A water gun? Get real!!' it roared and it flew at him._

'_I don't think so.' Ukitake smirked, clicking his fingers. 'Kaminari Noyouna Supurasshu.'_

_The Vasto Lorde jerked backwards as the water on its chest exploded into a frenzy of electrical sparks._

'_Argh!' he spluttered and leapt backwards, skidding to a halt as the electricity shocked him. Ukitake span his blade around and pointed it at the Vasto Lorde. Suddenly it vanished in a flash and reappeared behind him, slashing at his back. He cried out and fell down, smashing into a building, similar to Shunsui. It flipped over and lunged at the men, aiming its claws. They gasped and turned, trying to flee. Suddenly, an immense wall of fire came roaring into view, stampeding in front of the Vasto Lorde who stopped dead in his tracks, narrowly avoiding the blast._

'_Damn!' he snapped and spun round to see Yamamoto standing proud, his sword by his side. _

'_Give up, Vasto Lorde.' he said fiercely._

'_Ha! What do you think you can do?' it laughed, running a hand through it's lime hair. _

'_I am Captain Commander, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto. You are not welcome here, Hollow.' he said darkly. The Vasto Lorde snarled._

'_My power is incomprehensible. You cannot defeat me, Shinigami.' he spat. Everyone looked on as the head captain stood firmly, his haori blowing in the wind. _

'_That Vasto dispatched Captain Shunsui and Captain Ukitake extremely easily.' said the man with locks of brown curly hair and glasses, his eyes not visible through the Sun's glare. _

'_Maybe so, but we haven't seen the head captains power yet.' chirped the man next to him._

'_No…we haven't.' the man with the glasses said slyly. Yamamoto stared the Vasto Lorde down. Then he vanished. The Vasto's eyes widened in shock as Yamamoto brought down his flaming sword, seemingly out of nowhere. The Vasto span round and caught it, but was flung across the sky. He kicked off the ground and looked up as the head captain sped towards him. He held out his hand and a large red ball appeared, charging up._

'_Whats that!?' someone cried._

'_Soul Flash. A Hollow's basic move.' said the man with glasses. It blasted towards Yamamoto who vanished with a crack, the blast soaring straight past him. He reappeared above the Vasto Lorde who looked up, amazed._

'_How can you have such power!?' it screeched as Yamamoto held out his finger._

'_Gochutekkan.' he said simply. A loud thundering sound could be heard and suddenly, five incredibly tall and thick pillars materialised out of thin air and slammed down onto the Vasto Lorde's arms._

'_Damn! I…can't move…!' he gasped. _

'…_Kido?' the man said, lowering his glasses. _

'_You are finished…' Yamamoto said, lowering his blade._

'_Farewell…Vasto Lorde.'_


	86. Chapter 86 Past Revelations IX

The Vasto Lorde brings forth a terrifying new form whilst Head Captain Yamamoto proves his worth by unleashing an almighty force upon the Vasto Lorde...what could it be?

please review!

**Bleach 401: Past Revelations 9**

'_Farewell, Vasto Lorde.' he said darkly, pointing his sword at the foe trapped underneath his spell._

'_You…you think you spirits can live in peace…you will never find peace…' it spluttered, trying to lift its head._

'_Give yourself up. There is little point in trying to breathe now.' the head captain mocked. Everyone cheered and laughed, grinning to one another. _

'_He's not done just yet…' the man with the glasses said quietly. Suddenly the Vasto Lorde's arm shot outwards, growing in length and grasped the head of a nearby Shinigami. People screamed and Yamamoto gasped as the mans head was drained of spiritual pressure. The Vasto Lorde's arm grew, muscular and thick with strange, blue symbols appearing on it and glowing brightly. Yamamoto swung his sword at it, a trail of fire billowing off the blade. The Vasto Lorde grasped the other pillar in its hand and crushed it, the Hollow now standing above the captain._

'_Damn!' Yamamoto cried and leapt backwards, flying out of harms reach. The Vasto Lorde roared and grabbed another Shinigami, draining their power. Its other arm grew and its body followed suit, taking on the form of an immense blue beast, slightly resembling a mixture of a bull and a dragon, a wispy beard hanging from its chin._

'_Mwa ha ha!' laughed the enormous creature, two large horns slowly protruding from its skull. It's eyes gleamed a shining blue and then, it lowered its head, looking at the head captain._

'_What do you think of me now, Shinigami?' it sneered, grinding its teeth together. The blue glows pulsated on its arms as it flexed its muscles._

'_You are still nothing but a Hollow.' he said before vanishing and reappearing behind him. The Vasto Lorde snarled and spun round as Yamamoto pointed two hands at him._

'_Hado 73, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!' the two blue bolts of energy smashed into the Vasto Lorde who let out an enormous roar, tilting his head back as the attacks pounded his chest. He toppled over backwards, slamming a fist onto the stone floor, cracking it to keep himself upright. Yamamoto appeared again in front of him and slashed him down the middle, the fires tearing up his front. _

'_No!' it roared and spun round before falling onto the ground, the dust rising up around it's fallen body. Yamamoto landed and made his way slowly over to Unohana who was shaking her head, standing above the two dead men._

'_Can it be done, Lady Unohana?' he asked, looking from them, to the rubble in which Shunsui and Ukitake had fallen._

'_I'm afraid not head captain, they are dead.' she sighed._

'_Let their spirits go free…' he whispered, patting her on the shoulder and she nodded. _

'_Men, today marks a new day! We are the Shinigami, warriors who will strive to keep the streets of the real world safe from the threat of Hollows!' he boomed. However, the men were unmotivated. They looked around at each other nervously._

'_We know nothing!' one cried._

'_Where are our weapons!?' shouted another. Yamamoto held both hands up to silence them._

'_Shinigami!' he bellowed. 'I promise you, you shall be trained. Then, you, your comrades and your squads will destroy this Ho-…' he couldn't finish as he was thrown aside and disappeared behind a building, a large crash racking the air. The Vasto Lorde emerged from the dust, roaring, one of it's horns broken in half. _

'_You fools!' it spat. 'You will never defeat me!' it swung at the men on the front row who were caught and butchered, sliced and attacked by its furious swipes and punches. Lady Unohana tried rushing to their aid, but she wasn't quick enough. It laughed a deep, hoarse laugh as it tore up Soul Society, punching through buildings. Suddenly, there was an enormous explosion and a torrent of flame rose up from where Yamamoto fell. The creature turned to look and he saw a man shoot up, surrounded by fire. _

'_S…Shinigami!?' it exclaimed. Yamamoto was in the air, spinning round, flames latching onto his body. 'Ha! You are nothing!' it roared and it leaned backwards, opening its mouth before blasting a colossal red beam at the captain._

'_Captain, Soul Flash!' Unohana cried. However, Yamamoto had already gone._

'_You who doubt the strength of Soul Society!!' came a divine voice and everyone turned to the top of the buildings to see their head captain, standing aloft the highest tower. _

'_I give you…' he began, before raising his hands above his head, flames collecting into them like water to a bowl._

'…_the Sokyoku!!!!'_


	87. Chapter 87 Past Revelations X

The almighty Yamamoto seals his legacy with a god like attack on the Vasto Lorde!

**Bleach 402: Past Revelations 10**

_The head captain was standing atop the tallest tower in the Seireitei, every eye watching him. He grasped his hands together, the flames bursting out of the gaps in his fingers. _

'_This is…the Sokyoku!!!!' he boomed ferociously and a massive cloud of fire came shooting upwards, taking the form of a gigantic bird, screeching godly. _

'_Wh…what the Hell is that!?' the Vasto Lorde choked. All the Shinigami looked on in amazement as Yamamoto threw it upwards, the bird flying up into the sky._

'_Bah, I will destroy you!' the Vasto Lorde roared and shot towards Yamamoto, his claws extended. The head captain flew backwards, guiding the Vasto atop a large cliff. The Shinigami all rushed alongside them, desperate to see the outcome. _

_Shunsui sat up in the rubble, placing his large hat on top of his head._

'_Whew…Old Man Yama is really going all out.' he said, squinting at him. Ukitake nodded. _

'_I know, I've never seen him like this.' he agreed. _

'_Is Gami alright?' Shunsui said, turning to Ukitake. He shrugged._

'_I hope so…'_

_The Vasto looked on as Yamamoto landed and it flung a blast at him, tearing through the rocky ground, carving a massive section out of the cliffside. Yamamoto dived aside and fired another kido spell at him._

'_Tenran!' he cried and a spiralling blast flew at the Vasto. It widened at the end, knocking the beast clean off its feet. It flew into the air and landed with a thick thud on its back. There was an enormous boom as the cliffside began to give way and thundered downwards, crashing and breaking, dust billowing outwards. There was a loud cry as everyone rushed away, dodging to the side and running away. _

_The Vasto Lorde hauled itself to its feet, sniggering._

'_An impressive magic trick Shinigami…but nothing…compared to this!' he boomed and launched a massive Cero towards the captain. It was enormous and rocketed at him._

'_Captain!' Ukitake cried, clenching his fist._

'_Get out of there Yama…' Shunsui muttered. Yamamoto flashed a nasty look at the Vasto Lorde._

'_I don't remember catching your name.' he said simply. The creature laughed._

'_I am Vysiril Verbonne. I suppose I should get yours as you are about to die-…!' he choked. There was an immense flash of golden light as the Cero exploded, vanishing in a flash._

'_Impossible!' Vysiril shrieked and then, as the light faded it was replaced by another. In front of the Shinigami, almost perched on his arm like an obedient owl, was the majestic bird of fire, Sokyoku. The Vasto Lorde gasped and then snarled before firing another Cero towards Yamamoto who vanished instantly, reappearing behind Vysiril, the Sokyoku soaring behind him, letting out a divine cry. All the Shinigami gasped in awe at their Captain Commander._

'_Vysiril Verbonne…' he boomed, flames leaping up behind him. 'Vasto Lorde…threat to the peace of Soul Society…your time here is over!' he roared, fire erupting behind him, the bird screeching._

'_No!' Vysiril snarled. _

'_I…am Captain Commander Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto! I shall start a new world, one free of the torment of Hollows!' he began, spinning his sword in the air. The Shinigami looked at one another, giddy at this prospect._

'_The Shinigami will live in harmony and you will never trouble us again!' he cried._

'_Impossible!' Vysiril snapped. 'You spirits shall never be free! If I can find you, others will too and more blood shall be spilt!' _

'_Blood will spill Hollow…and it shall start with you!!!' he exclaimed and with a flick of his sword he brought his arm round, spinning his blade and flinging the bird of flame towards the helpless Hollow. The fires erupted outwards, tearing up the hillside. _

'_Noooooooo!!!!' Vysiril cried, holding up his hands in a feeble attempt to survive. The attack crashed into him and he was thrown backwards, smashing onto the jagged, rocky ground and being pushed back still. He churned through the ground, the flames searing his body before he was eventually thrown off of the tall cliff. He fell, a tumbling mass of blue and flame, before hitting the ground with a thud. Everyone was silent. Suddenly there was uproar and everyone threw their hands up in joy. They watched on as Yamamoto stood in the air, the Sokyoku resting on its peak, forever to be known as Sokyoku Hill. Ukitake sighed with relief and smiled at Shunsui who simply nodded. Soul Society had its saviour. He was a legend through time. Now…_

_He lies dead._


	88. Chapter 88 The Espada Face Off

Yamamoto has fallen and now we continue the Winter Battle. Grimmjow has been confronted by Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada at last ready to do battle with the obnoxious Arrancar. Meanwhile, Byakuya Kuchiki watches from the sidelines whilst Captain Retsu Unohana is met by a strange individual over Yamamoto's corpse...

please review!

**Bleach 403: The Espada Face Off**

The hallway was silent. Silent except for the tap, tap of someone walking slowly towards the fallen captain. The person kneeled down next to him, placing her hand on his forehead. She let out a mournful sigh.

'Poor Captain…'she murmured.

'Is he dead?' came a solemn whisper. The woman nodded. 'I see. I'm sorry Lady Unohana.'

Retsu Unohana looked up at the figure who was draped in a brown cloak, face concealed with a hood.

'Are you going to aid us?' she asked.

'I shall, but only when it is necessary.' said the figure, before turning and leaving swiftly, giving Yamamoto one last glance. Unohana nodded before turning her attention to Yamamoto again.

'How could you die? You were the head captain…it seems unreal.' she said quietly, before standing up and dropping a flower onto his chest. 'At least you will be forever in peace.' With that, she turned almost mystically away into the shadows.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra who had his eyes shut.

'Whats gotten into you Ulquiorra?' Grimmjow mocked, tilting his head. 'Most of the time you are all into orders but when Aizen needs ya…' he grinned. 'You go all crazy on me.'

Ulquiorra was quiet, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly there was a crack and he appeared behind Grimmjow, slamming his hand into the back of his neck. The Espada choked and spluttered blood, before spinning round.

'Damn it!' he roared before speeding at the Arrancar, his hand out. He grappled Ulquiorra's throat, slamming him up against a wall. The dust cleared and Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'I don't think I will dignify you with an answer.' came a voice and Grimmjow spun round, gasping.

'Grimmjow Jaggerjack.' Ulquiorra said darkly before smashing Grimmjow in the stomach with his hand.

'Impossible…' stammered the Espada, clutching his stomach.

'Have you not paid any attention whatsoever?' Ulquiorra snapped. 'All this time you have been telling me we are even?' he vanished again, kicking Grimmjow in the back.

'_Whats with his power!?_' Grimmjow thought to himself. '_It's like…its fuelled by anger!_'

'I'm not gonna have to shove you in another Negacion again to shut you up am I?' he smirked. Ulquiorra punched him in the face, sending him crashing down onto the floor.

'_What is going on here?_' Byakuya thought to himself, looking around, sheathing his sword. '_A Civil War? Impossible, Hollows don't have the intelligence. So what is this?_' he thought.

'You've always been scared of me, Ulquiorra!' roared Grimmjow, climbing to his feet. He heard a gushing sound and Ulquiorra burst out of the dust in front of him, swinging his leg round. Grimmjow caught it in his hand and was thrown backwards. As he went flying he looked back at the Espada and fired a speedy red Cero.

'Ha! Suck that!' he grinned before crashing onto the ground. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and threw out his hand, catching the Cero and forcing it back at Grimmjow who dived aside. Ulquiorra was immediately behind him and they locked swords, the air around them billowing outwards.

'Just give in!' he laughed maniacally, leaping backwards and flying away towards a large crack in the ceiling.

'_I cannot let that Espada I was duelling get away!_' exclaimed Byakuya and he sped after them.

Ulquiorra reappeared before Grimmjow who snarled, swinging his sword towards the Arrancar who merely dodged it.

'That's it! I have had enough of you!' he swung his sword in front of him and grasped the blade. 'Grind-,' he didn't stop. Byakuya appeared in front of him and swung his blade at Ulquiorra who in turn vanished to avoid it. Grimmjow grinned and stood up.

'Cheers, Shinigami.' he grunted before flashing Ulquiorra a mocking smile. As he turned to leave he heard Ulquiorra speak, the Arrancar staring into space.

'Grimmjow…our battle is done for now. However, do not rest. Soon, I will come for you. Then, I will tear you apart, limb by limb.' he said darkly. Grimmjow was stunned momentarily before shrugging it off.

'Later, Ulquiorra.' he said, dusting off his shoulder before vanishing in a crack.


	89. Chapter 89 Ultimate Loyalty

With the Espada's duel cut short by the actions of Byakuya, Toshiro Hitsugaya begins his battle with Halibel. However, before their fight can truly begin, Halibel reveals an ace up her sleeve.

**Bleach 404: Ultimate Loyalty**

Toshiro Hitsugaya stared Halibel down, his eyes fixed on hers, the Arrancar's barely visible through the spiky yellow hair. She looked around daintily.

'What are you doing?' scorned Toshiro. She closed her eyes.

'My fraccion…' she whispered. 'Fight for me…to the bitter, bloody end!!!' she screeched, lifting her sword high. A massive shockwave emitted from the inner section of the blade. It ripped across the battlefield, Shinigami and Arrancar still hacking away at each other.

Shuhei Hisagi and Komamura were backed up, a group of Arrancar surrounding them, prepared for their every move. Suddenly there was a sickening slashing sound and blood sprayed everywhere. There was a flash and Shuhei spun round. He was knocked aside, crashing to the ground.

'Shuhei!' Komamura roared and he turned to see someone emerge from the sandy wind.

'You…' he growled. It was Mila Rose, her clothes tattered, a large slice on her neck where Shuhei has seemingly decapitated her. Her eyes looked blank and she raised her sword.

'I…will…serve you…Halibel-sama…' she said, narrowing her eyes. He grimaced as she leapt upwards. 'Devour, Leona!!!' the wind wrapped round her and her hair flew outwards, becoming long and wavy. Her Arrancar suit peeled off revealing Amazon armour underneath and razor sharp claws on her fingers.

After removing the sword from her ribs, blood had dribbled from Apache's chest. Yet she stood, her eyes the same dazed look as Mila Rose. She crushed the large slabs of stone that were resting on her and stood up, cracking her fingers. Her skin fizzled with electricity left over from Komamura's kido. She grabbed the cuffs on her arms and flipped them over, revealing a set of spikes. She sneered and began to dash forwards, headed for Komamura. Suddenly a massive ball of flame smashed into her side but she deflected it.

'Who are you?' she growled. Suddenly the blast was fired again, this time much larger. Apache's eyes widened and she leapt forward, spinning her bracelet blades.

'Thrust, Cierva!' the fireball was met with two long antlers, and she transformed into what resembled a doe before dashing towards her enemy.

Meanwhile, Sun-Sun stood up, half of her skin and flesh missing due to the Cero backfiring.

'Ew, you look gross!' Yachiru giggled. Her eyes flashed open and revealed the dazed look. She flung her sleeve at the little girl and a trident emerged, catching Yachiru on the side of the face. She screamed as blood was flicked across the sand.

'Now to kill you…' she hissed and stood above the girl. 'Strangle to death, Anaconda!' she hissed and she became a large serpent, her arms turning into snakes, armour covering her nicely healed body. Yachiru whimpered as the snakes hissed and moved towards her. They reared upwards and lunged at the girl. Suddenly there was a massive gush of sand as someone appeared in front of her. Sun-Sun was taken aback and looked on in fear as one of her arms simply dropped off, blooding gushing everywhere.

'Is that…it?' came a growling voice.

'We…we can defeat you all now! Halibel has spoken to us and we will achieve victory!!' Mila Rose chanted along with Apache and Sun-Sun who all flew up into the air.

'Negacion!' Shuhei gasped, sitting up.

'We cannot touch them…what are they doing!?' Komamura growled.

'This better be good…' Kenpachi snarled, his sword resting on his shoulders along with Yachiru.

Hinamori Momo looked up at Apache.

'My kido failed to damage her. I suppose that's the work of her ressurecion…'

They watched as the fraccion looked at each other. Suddenly, in a swift and surprising move, they each tore off their left arms and flung them into the centre of their triangle. They melded together, blood fusing with blood. Suddenly there was an explosion and they mixed together to form a monstrous creature. It stood tall, with a long, black mane and a small face which looked like a mask. It was incredibly tall and muscular and had a snake tail. The fraccion grinned to one another.

'Chimera Parca…' they all said in unison. At that time, Halibel looked up.

'So it is here…Allon.'


	90. Chapter 90 Creature of the Fraccion!

**Bleach 405: Fearsome Creature of the Fraccion, What will Happen!?**

'A…Allon?' Toshiro remarked. Tilting her head slightly, Halibel looked at him.

'That is what I said.' she sniffed.

'What is it?'

'A fusion of my fraccion's left arms…Chimera Parca, or Allon, is a monstrous creature that no Shinigami could even begin to understand…' she said, closing her eyes.

'You don't sound too fond of it.'

'I'm not. It is their most powerful weapon, yet they cannot control it. It does not listen to them.' she sighed.

'So why let them use it?' he asked, confused.

'It kills the enemy quickly. They can destroy it whenever they need to, as long as all three of them are nearby.' she suddenly looked up at the small captain, grasping her blade.

'Enough of this. Die, Shinigami brat!' she vanished and reappeared before him, thrusting her blade down. He dodged, taken aback and they clashed swords, sparks flying.

Allon stood tall, watching over Komamura, Mayuri and Kenpachi. Komamura stood in front of Shuhei.

'Stand back Hisagi. This will be dangerous.' he said wisely, readying his blade. Mayuri trudged forwards, Nemu right behind him. He stopped just in front of the other two captains and looked up at Allon, grinning maniacally.

'My, my. Aren't you the interesting one?' he giggled. The creature did not say a word.

'You fools…don't get so cocky…' Apache snapped from somewhere in the sky behind the beast. 'Allon, destroy them!' she screeched yet it stood there.

'It seems your pet doesn't obey orders well.' Komamura said simply. Allon looked around for the cause of the noise and spotted Kenpachi, looking away, yawning. It let out a gigantic roar and was gone. Kenpachi lifted an eyebrow and swung his sword round as the monster came into view, throwing it's gigantic fist towards him. He cut into it's flesh and it lifted upwards, taking him with it.

'This is more like it!' he bellowed, laughing. The man wrenched his blade from Allon's hand and flew towards it, smashing his blade into it's chest. It let out a growl and grabbed him in it's hand, squeezing tight.

'What is this!?' Kenpachi snapped, wriggling around. Allon pulled him closer and revealed an enormous mouth from under it's mane, filled with large, square teeth.

'Oh crap…' Kenpachi laughed. Suddenly Komamura was in front of him in the air and he pointed his hand towards the creatures throat.

'Hado 54, Abolishing Flames.' he said simply and a large, purple fireball flew into Allon's cavernous mouth. It struck the back of it's throat and the thing Hollow roared, throwing Kenpachi up into the air.

'Hey, whoa!' he choked before he landed in the air next to Mayuri. Komamura dived aside of Allon's hand as it spun round, keeling forwards again to return to it's full height.

'You are a strange creature.' Komamura muttered, slashing away at it's hand. Komamura reappeared next to the others and Allon opened it's mouth before vanishing. Suddenly there was a crack and it appeared behind them. They turned round just in time to disappear into its mouth.

'Captain Komamura!!!!!' Iba roared.

'Master Mayuri!!!!!' screeched Nemu.

'Kenny got eaten…' Yachiru said, scratching her head. Suddenly, the top of Allon's mane exploded in a shower of sparks and blood before disappearing in a thick cloud of smoke. The creature fell apart around the captains, Mayuri had his sword up in the air.

'My, my. Such an easy creature to kill.' he looked up at the fraccion. 'Tell me, Arrancar. Is that all this creature can do? After all, a toy that's taken so long to come out, really should have a few more tricks, don't you think?' They looked at him, unable to think of anything to say.

'How did you…do that?' Mila Rose eventually stammered. Mayuri turned his head a little.

'It's really not that hard a thing to understand so I'll use this to make the assumption that you are an imbecile. I suppose an explanation is in order. Let's see…it's a living thing.' he grinned. 'You can blow up living things.'

Komamura sniffed with disapproval at the remains of the creature and grabbed his sword.

'Which of you is going to fall first?' he asked sternly. 'If necessary, I will make you fall.' he growled menacingly.

'Tough break dog.' Apache said and she began to laugh as, somehow, Allon rose up from behind them. 'Looks like it's gonna be you!'


	91. Chapter 91 Allon's True Face

**Bleach 406: Allon****'****s True Face**

Allon's grotesque body rebuilt itself behind the captains. Mayuri stroked his chin.

'This…monstrosity has piqued my interest after all.' he said, a gleam in his eye.

'Tch, maybe this guy wont be too boring.' Kenpachi sniffed, turning to face it, twirling his sword. He vanished and reappeared behind Allon who twisted its body around to grab him.

'You can really move for a big guy!' Kenpachi laughed, slicing at it's arm causing it to spin round completely. In retaliation it opened it's massive mouth wide and let out an enormous bellow, saliva flying everywhere. Kenpachi grinned and vanished, reappearing on the other side. The creature let out a low whine as blood trickled down it's back from beneath it's mane as the back of it's throat exploded with blood. It choked and crashed to the floor, wheezing.

'Well done Zaraki. A well manoeuvred duel.' Komamura nodded.

'It was nothin'. Big fella couldn't hold his own for shi-,!' there was a harsh sound as a huge red Cero belted past the captains as they dived aside.

'He just don't die!' Kenpachi roared. Now, from the depths of it's bushy mane, a large eye was watching them.

'This creature…' Shuhei said, aghast.

'I know, it's a freak…' Yachiru mumbled. Allon rose to it's full height and roared again, trying to waver the captains with it's revealed look. It had two eyes hidden in it's mane and a colossal mouth beneath, what used to be it's face and is now it's nostrils, the skull. It lunged for Nemu, who was closest. She was caught by it's finger and it tore her in half.

'Nemu!!' Hisagi cried out and he vanished, reappearing beside her. Blood splattered all over the floor and he attempted to use kido to return her to normal.

'Out of the way!' came a harsh voice and he was batted aside by Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

'Nemu this is no time for fooling around!' he snapped, applying a potion to her wounds.

'Hey she didn't do anything!' Hisagi retorted but Mayuri ignored him. The potion turned into dust on her body and it slowly began fixing itself before she became fully attached again and sat up, good as new. Hisagi sat there dumbfounded at how she could possibly be okay.

Allon fired two Cero's at them, one from each eye. They shot past the captains and smashed onto the ground below, torching who knows what.

'Your aim is way off!' Kenpachi grinned and dashed up the creatures arm, dragging his blade along, slicing as he went. He leapt off it's shoulder and a wave of blood spurted from Allon's arm. It roared as the arm split in half and fell to the floor miles below.

'Allon!?' Apache shrieked.

'Silence you fool!' hissed Sun-Sun. 'It will crush them.' she seemed extremely worried.

'Whats your problem?' Mila Rose huffed.

'Just don't be so loud.' Sun-Sun said simply, hiding something. Mila Rose lifted an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Allon rose once more to face them, it's remaining arm contorting and transforming. It grew in size, bulging and throbbing.

'Whats going on!?' Komamura roared.

'It's arm seems to be growing…' Mayuri said. The creatures arm grew massive, along with the creature itself. It became distorted and grotesque, large lumps forming on it's back.

'It's whole body is growing! It will surely at least double in strength!' Mayuri analysed.

'Then we must destroy it where it stands!' Komamura snapped, grasping his hilt. Kenpachi nodded.

'Gotta say, I'm with you on that one.' he laughed. They dashed forwards, Mayuri bringing up the rear. He pulled out his sword again and lifted it to his face.

'Bankai! Tear off, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!' he sneered and a red light burst out from around him. There was a squealing sound and an enormous golden monster appeared behind him. It had the head of a baby child and the body of a caterpillar. Komamura slashed the air with his blade and roared.

'Bankai! Roar, Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!' his blade glowed red and his haori began to flap behind him. Suddenly, from the air behind him, an enormous shogun armour appeared, bursting through the sky. It held a long, steel blade in it's hand and brandished it.

'Farewell, Hollow monster!' he roared as the three captains dashed towards Allon, ready for the attack.


	92. Chapter 92 Master and Commanders

**Bleach 407: Master and Commanders**

There was a colossal explosion as Sajin's armour slammed its sword atop Allon's head. It fell backwards dazed, only to be intercepted by Mayuri's monstrous creature. It was slashed across the back as the monster revealed a set of sharp knives from it's front, forcing Allon forwards again. Both captain's recalled their Bankai's and waited. Allon was weakened, a lot of blood dripping from it's back, it's skull mask cracked slightly.

'Allon!! What are you doing!?' Apache exploded with rage. Suddenly Sun-Sun had appeared next to her and smashed her in the face.

'What the Hell is your problem!?' she screeched, clutching her jaw. Suddenly Allon spun round and grabbed her in his hand. She squealed as she was crushed in the palm of his enormous hand.

'You stupid fool! You got his attention!' Mila Rose realised. Apache's lifeless body dropped to the floor and it turned it's attention to Mila Rose who shrieked and sped away. It followed and she span round, launching a Cero at it.

'Eat this you freak!' she cried. Allon opened his hidden mouth and swallowed the Cero whole before appearing in front of Mila Rose who stopped fast. It held it's hand out and she crashed into it and couldn't get away before it's fingers closed in around her.

'Die!' came a hiss and Sun-Sun appeared behind it. It's eye opened and fired a Cero but she dodged it, coming round to the front of its face, dragging her blade alongside her, slicing it. Suddenly, there was a loud whooshing sound and she turned just as his hand crashed into her. She went spiralling downwards and he reappeared below her, his mouth open. She was too damaged to escape and so fell into his mouth.

'I will not…go down…without taking this…thing with me!' she screeched, unleashing a Cero with all her remaining power. It roared into Allon's mouth, the effort killing her, her limp body falling down his throat. The Cero slammed into the back of Allon's throat, where Kenpachi had earlier sliced. It roared in pain and stumbled backwards towards the captains.

'I think we take it out now!' Kenpachi laughed and ripped off his eye patch, an enormous yellow skull roaring up behind him, the reiatsu searing the rocks around him. Komamura nodded and he leapt up after him, Mayuri controlling his Bankai from the ground. Allon wasn't ready to quit and in one swift movement, re-grew his lost arm, sprouting from a bloody pulp. However he was too slow, Kenpachi had already flown past him and a massive gush of blood blasted out of his chest. He aimed for Komamura who ducked and weaved aside, making it past him. The second gush of blood ripped in a different direction down the monster's chest. It gurgled and gasped for air before spotting Mayuri just standing there. It attempted to lunge for him.

'Tut tut, perhaps you aren't so brilliant. You should have learnt by now!' suddenly, Mayuri's strange creature burst up through the ground and impaled the oncoming Allon on it's knives. With the impact came a sickening splitting sound and the monster fell apart where the others had hit him. Unable to be reborn thanks to the deaths of the fraccion, Allon simply vanished into the air.

Halibel leapt off the offensive as Hitsugaya threw an ice blast her way. She cast it aside and looked up.

'My fraccion…Allon…how?' she looked at the captain. 'The Shinigami will pay…' she twirled her blade and then caught the handle before vanishing. Toshiro's eyes widened. He locked blades with her and she forced him back. He hit the floor and grimaced as she dashed towards her, sword in the air.

Ichigo ran forwards, never looking back. Byakuya was still duelling Ulquiorra, how he would do Ichigo did not know. He had to believe. He carried on running before speeding round a corner. This whole fortress looked the same. Who knew if he was on the right track. Suddenly he stopped. From down the corridor he could slightly make out someone moving towards him.

'Hey, Kurosaki.' came the voice, deep and rough, one that Ichigo knew all too well. He gripped his sword.

'Grimmjow…I don't have time for you!' he snapped, vanishing and reappearing in front of the Arrancar who held up his sword. They locked blades, Ichigo furiously pushing against him. Grimmjow pushed off him and grabbed him by the coat.

'Ichigo!' he snapped and the Shinigami stopped.

'I'm on your side.'


	93. Chapter 93 An Unlikely Duo

Grimmjow and Ichigo!? Impossible but the moment is dire and soon the hour of revelation will be at hand as they reach Aizen! Meanwhile however, two people return to battle, only to be confronted by a rather lively group...

please review guys who are reading and enjoying

**Bleach 408: An Unlikely Duo**

'Get real! You think I'm gonna believe that!?'

'I don't care what you think! I could just not help out if I wanted!'

'What!? That's not what I said!'

'Then keep your mouth shut and just accept it!'

Grimmjow and Ichigo's foreheads were virtually together, their teeth grinding, veins throbbing in their foreheads. Ichigo backed off and took a deep breath.

'So…why are you wanting to help?' he said calmly. Grimmjow stood up straight and ran a hand through his thick blue hair. He sighed deeply, his shoulders dropping back into a slouch.

'Cause if you get killed, I wont be able to fight you any more.' he said darkly. 'Simple.'

'That wasn't all though…' Ichigo pointed out. Grimmjow looked away.

'Just leave it, you want my help or not? If not, I'm gonna have to fight you here. And I wont go easy.' he snarled, his fist poised to clench.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

'Fine. I could do with the extra arms.' he joked. Grimmjow simply sniffed and began to move. 'Hey, where are you going, I had this whole route planned out!' lied Ichigo. Grimmjow turned to him.

'Do you know anything? This ain't the way to Aizen, Shinigami. You better keep up.' he narrowed his eyes. 'We can't afford to get left back.'

Ichigo nodded and grasped his sword and they took off down another corridor.

One screen watching their conversation flickered and died.

'Aww crap.' sighed Gin Ichimaru, resting his head on his hand. 'Aizen…' he whined.

'What is it Gin?' came the smug voice of Aizen. He was on the balcony, overlooking the savage battles going on hundreds of miles below. The sly commander waltzed over to him and shrugged, a smirk all over his face.

'Bad news. Barragan Luisenbarn got killed and it looks like we lost Grimmjow too.' he said, pointing to the screens.

'Barragan took Captain Commander Yamamoto with him though. We are sure to win Gin. Just wait.' he smiled as always, the situation seemingly way out of hand but, with Aizen at the helm, in control.

'You do know they got Karin back too right?' Gin said quickly.

'Yes. Our Hollows can die now but it does not matter. We took out enough Shinigami, I assure you.' he said simply before turning round and heading over to the screens, Gin behind him.

'Kurosaki Ichigo makes his way towards us.' he looked at Gin, the glow of computer screens casting an eerie shadow on his face. 'A substitute Shinigami and the Sixth Espada? Gin…what chance do they possibly have?' he grinned and Gin simply followed suit.

Meanwhile, Renji and Uryuu were just outside of the medical rooms, holding off a group of Arrancar.

'Ishida, what do you say to going back in there?' Renji asked, pointing to Hueco Mundo. Uryuu nodded whilst firing a flurry of arrows.

'Yeah I was thinking that too.' Renji grinned and he leapt forwards, darting towards the white palace. Uryuu leapt off of the tall cliffside, hurtling down the slope before bounding off and landed softly on the sandy ground below. They dashed towards the grand castle, bounding over rocks and crumpled, broken trees, taking any Arrancar with them that they could.

'Halt, enemies sighted.' came a cold, deep voice. They skidded to a stop at the entrance to Hueco Mundo, a line of Arrancar standing before them. They were each wearing skull masks and holding swords, the lead one in a deer's skull mask.

'Out of the way!' Renji snapped, waving his sword. The man at the front unsheathed his sword and vanished, reappearing in front of Renji.

'I am Rudobon, captain of the Exequias. This is as far as you go.' he said darkly.

'Lieutenant of squad 6, Renji Abarai!' Renji said, pushing off him. 'Howl, Zabimaru!' he roared and sent his blade soaring towards the Exequias. Rudobon deflected it with ease and leapt towards Renji, knocking his blade aside.

'Farewell, intruder.' he said solemnly, his sword poised to strike. There was a brilliant flash of blue however and an arrow soared past Rudobon, shaking him. Uryuu emerged from behind the Arrancar.

'There are two of us y'know.' he said, pushing up his glasses. 'Uryuu Ishida, Quincy.'


	94. Chapter 94 The Snake Man

Renji and Uryuu duel with Rudobon, deathly captain of the Arrancar execution squad! Can they escape his shadowy grip?

**Bleach 409: The Snake Man and the Skull Captain**

'A Quincy?' Rudobon said slowly, sheathing his blade. 'I see…' Uryuu leapt daintily over the Arrancar's head and landed neatly next to Renji.

'Then, we will have to dispense with both of you.' he said simply and vanished. Their eyes widened.

'Where'd he go!?' Renji cried. Suddenly, the rest of the Exequias began disappearing from the doorway to Hueco Mundo, one by one. Then, Rudobon appeared in their place.

'Are you not going to fight?' Uryuu asked.

'I do not have to.' he said and clicked his fingers. In a flash, the Exequias had them surrounded.

'Crap! Just how many are there!?' Renji snapped, gritting his teeth.

'They aren't any trouble.' Uryuu smiled, firing arrows into the front row of attackers, a flurry of blue piercing them. With a shriek they fell backwards and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

'Are they dead?' Uryuu asked and his question was answered when they leapt up and grappled him, pulling on his coat. 'Argh!' he cried.

'Howl, Zabimaru!' Renji cried and the blade tore across Uryuu's front, wiping out the Exequias.

'You could have hit me!' Uryuu cried.

'I fail to see the down side.' Renji said, Uryuu fuming. The remaining Exequias began to dash around them, speeding up, getting faster and faster until they were a white blur. They pointed their blades inwards at the two as they ran, an ominous tint on the swords.

'It's like a whirlwind of swords…' Uryuu exclaimed, attempting to feebly fire some arrows.

'Tch. Get a grip Ishida and…fire!!' he cried, sending Zabimaru hurtling into the wall of white and blades. It ricocheted off them and came flying back. He gulped as it zoomed over his head.

'Any better ideas?' Uryuu said. Renji nodded and gripped his sword. 'Are you planning on using Bankai? On these Arrancar?' Uryuu asked.

'Why not?'

'They aren't the highest skilled Arrancar ever…I'm just saying…' he shrugged.

'What do you know…' Renji snapped and grabbed his sword. 'Ban-!' he was cut off as Rudobon appeared next to him, clutching his blade.

'I cannot allow you to use Bankai.' he said darkly. He hoisted the blade from Renji's hands and cast it into the whirlwind around them.

'No! Zabimaru!' Renji cried, aghast. Rudobon drew his sword and began to spin it around him, black smoke beginning to generate around him, like thick shadows.

'My zanpaktou is known as Sombra Craneo.' came the voice of Rudobon from inside his mask. 'You cannot escape its shadowy grasp.' the black shadows began to swarm everywhere, covering the inside of the whirlwind. Only Uryuu's brilliant white attire and Rudobon's mask and clothing could be seen clearly.

'You've made me almost invisible.' Renji laughed. 'I'm afraid you've caused your own loss!' he vanished and reappeared behind Rudobon, aiming a punch.

'In the darkness, Sombra Craneo is…unstoppable.' he said and he vanished, faster than Renji could move. The Shinigami's eyes widened as Rudobon appeared behind him, slashing at his arm. Renji grimaced and stumbled, blood dripping from his arm.

'His speed…' Renji muttered to Uryuu.

'I'm guessing that's not all that's been amplified.' the Quincy analysed. He fired an arrow at Rudobon who held out his hand. The arrow struck it and exploded.

'My hierro has increased ten-fold, with the new found shadow coiling round me like a perpetual barrier.' piped up the Exequias captain.

'Ten-fold? Then…' Uryuu appeared behind him. 'How about one hundred arrows?' he summoned and enormous bow, shimmering blue and unleashed a torrent of arrows. Rudobon cursed and shoved his hand into the sand. He pulled it upwards and the sand became shadow, forming a shield which dissolved as the arrows smashed into it. A few struck the Arrancar, none doing too much damage.

'A makeshift shield?' Uryuu asked.

'Yes. Anything that I touch in this realm becomes shadow and can be used to my advantage.' he vanished and reappeared behind Renji who was climbing to his feet. 'Observe.' he grabbed Renji's head and it began to turn to darkness.

'Abarai!!!!' Uryuu cried as Renji's eyes began to dilate.

'Farewell Quincy.' Rudobon said and he looked at Renji, who's head was being lost in a shadowy cloud.

'Farewell to you also, Snake Man. We shall keep your zanpaktou now.'


	95. Chapter 95 Rise Rudobon and the Exequias

Renji is trapped by Rudobon's strange zanpaktou, Zabimaru lost in the whirlwind of Exequias. As Renji is slowly succumbing to the darkness, can Uryuu muster the strength enough to best the evil captain?

please review!

**Bleach 410: Rise, Rudobon and the Exequias**

Renji was spluttering, his face almost immersed in shadow. Uryuu clenched his fists and moved towards them.

'If you attempt to save him, the shadow will spread to you. Withdraw.' Rudobon said sternly. Uryuu stood there, looking at Renji, his head lost.

'The shadow will consume the rest of his body now. Relinquish your weapons Quincy. Know when you are beaten.' the captain said harshly, his rasping voice pounding Uryuu's mind. 'Everything in this world has a shadow. Things that are inanimate, cannot control their shadow. Animated things, like you and I, who can move, can. We can decide whether to turn on a light, or go out in the Sun. Sombra Craneo takes that power away from an individual by making them inanimate. Your friend here is soon going to be nothing more than a lifeless shell.' Uryuu was perplexed. 'Do you not see? I had you figured as an intelligent person. I suppose the glasses threw me. Very well, you shall experience it next.'

Uryuu's face lit up.

'Anything animated loses their will to your blade?' he asked.

'Correct.'

'Then, something inanimate, say…another edged weapon, would be able to pierce it?' Uryuu said.

'Your friend here had the only zanpaktou which is why we disposed of it. You are a Quincy…' he began but Uryuu whipped something out from behind him. He pulled it round in front of him and a blue laser appeared from it. He twirled it round, the light flashing around in the dark.

'Steele Schneider.' he smirked. Rudobon stepped back, releasing Renji from his grip.

'The only edged weapon in a Quincy's arsenal.' he plunged the blade into Renji's head and there was a cracking sound. Suddenly, a massive blast of light illuminated the inside of the whirlwind and cracks appeared in the shadows holding Renji. Uryuu removed Steele Schneider and Renji rose, shadow dropping off him like a shell.

'Impossible!' Rudobon cried, pulling out his zanpaktou. Renji brushed off some dirt and looked around.

'Who turned out the lights?' he grinned before vanishing and reappearing behind Rudobon. 'Let's light this place up! Hado 31, Shot of Red Fire!' he intentionally fired past the captain and it smashed into the whirlwind, incinerating a large group of the Exequias in brilliant red flames. His zanpaktou came flying out and he caught it in his hand. Rudobon turned slowly to face them.

'I see…you have mastered the shadow. Impressive. It seems you are not to be underestimated. Very well.' he held out his sword. 'Exequias!' he cried and they all appeared behind him.

Renji and Uryuu braced themselves.

'Let us show them our true power!' he exclaimed. 'Bury, Sombra Craneo!' he cried and the Exequias began piercing his body with their blades, one or two at a time. Blood shot out of his mouth piece and began to drip from under the bottom of his mask and through the eye pieces. In a flash of white light, the Exequias were being pulled into him, a strange wind whipping up the sand around them.

'What's going on!?' Renji cried as the light began to grow. As it rose up, they heard a strange chanting.

'Esqueleto…Esqueleto…Esqueleto…' they heard from inside the light.

'Huh?' Renji asked. Uryuu rearranged his glasses.

'Spanish for 'skeleton'. It must be their sword release.' he said. Then, with a massive explosion, the light was washed away in a tornado of black shadow, spiralling up into the sky. It blew away and in it's place was a tall creature, made entirely of bones and wrapped in a black cloak. Its rib cage was visible and it had large arms with chains wrapped around them. It's head was that of a gigantic deer skull and in one hand it held a large, nasty looking scythe and in the other, it held a long chain, far bigger than the others. It's eyes flashed red and it let out a ferocious roar.

'Take your stances.' it ordered, standing in a crouch, its arms at its front like some sort of beast. Renji pulled his sword in front of him.

'Ready Ishida?'

'He can't be any stronger than the eighth Espada…' said the Quincy.

'Let's hope not.' Renji said, grasping his blade, the wind around him picking up speed.

'Do it, Abarai!' Uryuu cried.

'Bankai!!!' Renji cried and they both vanished in a massive red light, ready to battle.


	96. Chapter 96 Funeral March

Rudobon has released his zanpaktou and Renji summons his Bankai to finish off the villainous Arrancar. But is that even enough?

please review :D

**Bleach 411: Funeral March**

The red light vanished and blew outwards in a shockwave. In its place, Renji stood, the monster wrapped around Renji's shoulders and in front of them both.

'Hihio Zabimaru.' he sneered and it lowered itself down to be next to him, letting out a dangerous hiss at the creature facing them.

'Tch. That feeble being is no match for the might of Esqueleto Rudobon.' the Arrancar boomed. It vanished and they looked around, their eyes darting from rock to tree, back to rock…

Suddenly, the ground in front of them rippled and Rudobon leapt out, swinging his scythe around himself. He landed inside Renji's Bankai and hooked the blade around the serpent's body.

'Zabimaru!' Renji cried. Uryuu dashed up to Rudobon and attempted to hit him with Steele Schneider but Rudobon ducked and wrapped his chain around the hilt, pulling Uryuu towards him. He head butted the Quincy and a grim crack was heard as Uryuu staggered backwards.

'Ishida!' Renji exclaimed and turned his attention to Rudobon.

'Is that…your sword release, Arrancar?' he asked. The Arrancar nodded.

'It is.' he said simply.

'Then I can defeat you!' Renji cried and he pulled Zabimaru upwards. Rudobon wasn't fazed as the enormous serpent rose like a cobra in the Sun, a shadow being cast over the Arrancar.

'Foolish Shinigami. Do not think that just because I have transformed…I do no longer use the shadows!' he slammed his hand onto the shadowed ground and a purple blast tore through it and slammed into Zabimaru. The beast keeled backwards, smoke drifting off it's front.

'Zabimaru, Baboon Bone Cannon!' Renji suddenly bellowed and the beast coiled over, unleashing a massive red blast at the Arrancar.

'So, your creature can do more than simply make a noise.' Rudobon said and he leapt aside as the blast crashed into the rocky ground. Rudobon was still in the air, time seemed to slow down. He opened his mouth, or was it his mask, and a red ball began to build up.

'Abarai, Cero!' Ishida cried.

'I know!' Renji snapped and braced himself. The Cero rocketed towards them and exploded on contact with Renji's Bankai. It blew up and flew apart in an explosion of bright red sparks.

'Zabimaru!' Renji cried. When the dust died down, Renji was left standing there, no more Bankai, but with his shikai scattered in the sands. Rudobon landed elegantly and let out a chuckle.

'You call that a Bankai? You are nothing. I'll deal with you first Quincy, maybe you can put up more of a fight.' Rudobon said, turning away from Renji, who was soaked in blood, cursing under his breath. Rudobon flew at Uryuu, swinging his scythe around on the end of a chain. He flung it at Uryuu who dodged aside and fired a few arrows at the Arrancar. They struck Rudobon through the eye pieces as he span round. He let out a roar and collapsed onto two knees before hitting the floor face first, the sand spreading out around him.

'That was…too easy…' Uryuu said suspiciously. He turned to Renji who was still breathing heavily. 'Abarai are you…?'

'Ishida, look back!' Renji suddenly cried and Uryuu spun round just as Rudobon emerged from the sand, his body pieces snapping together. He stood up straight, shadows floating around him as his body returned to normal. He clicked his neck and faced Uryuu. Suddenly, four large poles burst forth from the ground, lined with spikes and closed around the Quincy like a cage.

'Whats this!?' he gasped.

'Camara de Tortura. It is an ability of my zanpaktou. I am afraid it is not particularly pleasant. You will be skewered inside it, never moving again until your spirit energy is drained from your corpse.' Rudobon laughed. Uryuu looked around it for an exit, a loose bar or anything.

'We will collect your bodies when we are done with you.' he said, de-fusing with the Exequias. They appeared around the cage, looking hungrily at Uryuu.

'Why did you revert back to normal?' Uryuu asked, the spikes getting dangerously close.

'We need to be able to harvest your bodies.' Rudobon explained. Suddenly there was a gush of wind and the pieces of Zabimaru were flung up into the air.

'What's this?' Rudobon snapped and saw Renji leaping towards them.

'Zabimaru, Higa Zekko!!!' he cried and a red light glowed around the pieces. 'Farewell, bone, captain…guy!' Renji said and the pieces of his blade slammed down onto the Exequias, their shrieks filling the air with black smoke.


	97. Chapter 97 The Warrior's Lament

**Bleach 412: The Warriors Lament**

The Exequias had vanished underneath Renji's rain of blades and they both stood tall, smirking.

'You did it Abarai.' Uryuu said as the cage around him faded away as the wind blew past them.

'It was nothing, Zabimaru can handle anything!' he grinned, holding the rebuilt blade in his hand.

'Oh?' came a deep voice and they both turned to see Rudobon stagger slowly to his feet, his white Arrancar uniform seared and scorched. He was holding his zanpaktou in his hand but it was hanging lifelessly by his side.

'Just die bonehead, the rest of your squad called it quits.' Renji sniffed.

'That is why…I am the captain…and they are…nothing!' he roared and vanished, darting towards them, sword raised. They both dodged as the Arrancar stumbled past them, receiving a slash on his back. Blood splashed onto the floor.

'How dare you…how dare you humiliate me…' he said, his voice hoarse. 'I have…one last move…that should…finish you!' he grabbed his sword and slammed it into the ground.

'My final, harrowing ability…' he said solemnly, flames beginning to coil up around his zanpaktou. '…Impia Cenizas!' the sword crumbled into dusty, blackened flakes and dried up on the sand in small sparkles. Suddenly, a hand burst up through the ground and it was followed by a body. They were the bodies of his Exequias, their once pristine skull masks now cracked and blood stained.

'What the-?!' Renji exclaimed.

'That's not all…look!' Uryuu pointed. Just in front of Rudobon the floor exploded upwards in a fountain of sand. From it, rose two of the Privarion Espada, bloodied and torn.

'I can resurrect everyone of my Exequias plus all the souls we have harvested in Hueco Mundo.' Rudobon snarled, his arms outstretched. 'The only downside is that they are now brain-dead, wandering like zombies. Luckily, they are still under my command.'

'That's the Privarion I defeated, Cirucci Thunderwitch. Not sure who the other is.' Uryuu said, tilting his glasses in accordance with the Sun.

'Now then, fall! I will bury you in the ground! This is your funeral Quincy!' Rudobon shrieked.

'Hey why doesn't he acknowledge me!?' Renji gasped. Uryuu simply ignored him and turned to Rudobon.

'Are you about done?' he asked. The Exequias captain snarled.

'How…how dare you…!' he growled. 'It is time to commence your burial…' he began but stopped. There was a slight whizzing sound and then a thud. Rudobon looked down at his chest, a blue arrow piercing straight through the middle. He stammered, his breathing becoming heavy.

'W…what happened? I feel drowsy…I…' he stuttered, his voice becoming distant. Suddenly all those he had resurrected exploded in a shower of red sparks and blood around him. He looked around frantically.

'What have you done Quincy!?' he roared.

'It's simple. I fired an arrow through the your soul chain. With you standing there, arms open and all, it was a simple matter of firing the arrow quickly.' Uryuu explained.

'Damn…it…' Rudobon cried, falling onto his knees. Renji appeared next to him, his blade at Rudobon's throat.

'Now then, how does it feel to have your body harvested?' he asked.

'We…we only did it because we were told to…we don't hold enough power within the ranks of Las Noches to argue back…' he stammered quickly. 'We are simply the executioners…we are told what to do, who to kill…' Renji shook his head.

'You took life without any remorse. I learnt a long time ago that fighting isn't the only answer. I struck down Kurosaki Ichigo and, when we met again, he was willing to let me live. All because he cared about Rukia so much…now I see that in the face of everything, pure strength isn't everything. Besides, we call the power to kill things strength. When really, true strength is to be able to stand up against those who threaten our friends…and comrades, with the power to kill.' he said, his eyes closed, deep in thought. Rudobon nodded.

'Do not pretend to agree…it is simply an insult.' Renji said and quick as a flash he pulled his sword back. Rudobon crumpled to the floor and disappeared with the wind, wispy like black smoke.

'Well said, Abarai.' Uryuu smiled, placing a hand on Renji's shoulder, and at last, they dashed towards Hueco Mundo…

Ulquiorra clashed swords with Byakuya once more, sparks flying.

'You…what rank do you hold in the Espada?' Byakuya asked. Ulquiorra smashed his sword away and leapt backwards.

'I am the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.' he said simply, placing his hands in his pockets.

'Really…?' Byakuya said, looking up at the Arrancar. 'I see…'


	98. Chapter 98 The Arrogant Ones

**Bleach 413: The Arrogant Ones**

'The Fourth?' Byakuya asked. Ulquiorra nodded. 'I thought you weren't going to tell me your name?'

Ulquiorra sniffed.

'I figured you would like to remember it as the last thing you ever heard.' he said simply.

'The last thing?' Byakuya straightened himself up, his eyes shut. 'You seem to be implying you will defeat me.'

'Exactly.' Ulquiorra vanished and reappeared behind the captain who in turn vanished again.

'The one who called himself the Fastest Espada once tried to duel with me. As you can see…' Ulquiorra span round to slash at the captain but he vanished once more.

'Damn it!' Ulquiorra cursed, Byakuya appearing in behind him now.

'…he failed miserably.' Byakuya finished, his hair blowing around. Ulquiorra stared at him.

'The one who called himself that was Zommari Leroux, the 7th Espada. He was far from the fastest Espada, believe me.' Ulquiorra said, closing his melancholy eyes.

'So what, you are the fastest I take it I am to presume?' Byakuya said, reaching for his blade.

'No. I am the 4th Espada and so I know my power. There are others stronger than I.' he said and vanished, appearing next to Byakuya who grabbed his blade and locked with Ulquiorra. Byakuya leapt off and pointed a finger at Ulquiorra who advanced on him.

'Hado 4, Byakurai.' he said and a blast of blue lightning shot towards Ulquiorra.

'Hmph.' the Espada pulled his hand from his pocket and batted the attack aside. It crashed onto the ground below them.

'Such weak Kido.' Ulquiorra noted. 'Surely you can do better?' he said and appeared directly in front of the captain, slashing at him. Byakuya tore off his haori so the Arrancars blade was caught in it, the billowing white mass flapping in his face.

'Tch. Is that it for your pride?' he said, casting the haori aside. 'I thought Shinigami captains were to honour their haori as a sign of their stature?'

Byakuya was hovering in the air, watching the haori float to the ground.

'It stopped me from taking damage…that is honour enough.' Ulquiorra tilted his head.

'You think very highly of yourself do you not?' he asked. Byakuya was silent, the sound of the Arrancar's voice like poison.

'Well?' Ulquiorra asked again.

'Silence Arrancar. You are nothing more than a Hollow. I shall make this very clear…' he said sternly before reappearing with a crack behind the Espada. '…I will kill you.' he snapped. Ulquiorra turned and caught his blade.

'Such anger does not seem like you. Perhaps I touched a nerve?' he asked, a mocking tone in his voice now, yet no expression. They broke apart, Ulquiorra skidding along the ground, his hand clasped round his green hilt.

'However it seems like you are ready to fight properly.' he said, nodding. 'I shall teach your arrogance some respect.'

'Do not lecture me Arrancar. You Hollows are nothing more than wild beasts.' they vanished at the same time, clashing together, vanishing, clashing, over and over in mid-air, sparks flying furiously. Ulquiorra appeared in the air, his Cero lighting up at the end of his finger. His eyes widened to find no one on the receiving end as Byakuya was already above him.

'Impossible…' he cursed.

'Hado 63, Soren Sokatsui!' he cried and two blue blasts burst forth, crashing down upon Ulquiorra. He disappeared under a wave of blue and an explosion of dust. Once the dust had subsided, Ulquiorra was visible. There was no visible damage, but his clothes had been torn and ripped.

'What…was that?' he asked, brushing dust off his shoulder.

'Kido.' Byakuya said.

'Is that it?' Ulquiorra challenged.

'Wouldn't you like to know…' Byakuya said, accepting the challenge. Ulquiorra rose up in the air to be level with the captain.

'What you don't understand is, whatever you attack me with, cannot defeat me.' the Cuatro Espada said nastily.

'Oh? Why?' Byakuya asked.

'You aren't strong enough.' Ulquiorra said as a matter of fact. Byakuya grit his teeth.

'Learn your place Arrancar.' he said quietly, before unsheathing his sword. 'I will teach you.'

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.'


	99. Chapter 99 Under the Hollowed Moon

Byakuya, the usually calm and contemplative captain is going on the offensive! Is Ulquiorra pushing him that much?

please review

**Bleach 414: Cherry Blossoms Under the Hollowed Moon**

The petals soared throughout the corridor, backwards and forwards like an immense pink mist.

'This is my zanpaktou Arrancar. Senbonzakura. Prepare to be eviscerated.' he held his hand up and it all went pouring towards Ulquiorra who evaded the attack. The flurry of shards smashed into a wall, tearing it apart.

'You see now what power it has?' Byakuya said proudly, Ulquiorra reappearing behind him. The petals reformed as the blade to his sword and he turned to face the Espada.

'It seems relatively useless though. You get one swing.' Ulquiorra pointed out.

'In it's shikai, perhaps. Alas…' he waved the sword again, the blade exploding into pink shards and screaming towards Ulquiorra who dodged and appeared next to Byakuya, sword at the ready.

'Hado, White Crawl!' Byakuya cried and a silver sphere appeared around them both, a blinding light accompanied with a massive bang followed. Ulquiorra fell from the sphere, a trickle of blood down his forehead.

'How…there was no incantation…' he cursed.

'I am of captain class…like I said, learn your place.' Byakuya replied. The shards came zooming back and cut through Ulquiorra who was unprepared. He cursed as they scraped past him, blood splashing onto the floor. Byakuya had appeared behind Ulquiorra who was down on one knee, catching his breath, a blade by his throat.

'Give it up.' Byakuya said coldly. 'You are finished.' Ulquiorra stood and turned to face the captain. He clicked his back and the blood dripped onto the floor. His uniform, tattered and ripped, fell open to reveal his chest and his Espada tattoo. There were no cuts or scratches.

'What!?' Byakuya gasped. He looked up and Ulquiorra was gone. He turned round and Ulquiorra slashed him with his blade, blood spurting from Byakuya's chest. He grimaced as he went flying upwards, skidding to a halt.

'How am I only damaging your clothes?' Byakuya asked.

'Your zanpaktou is a kido based blade and therefore not the strongest when it comes to actual hits. Your slices are doing nothing against my hierro.' Ulquiorra explained. He then pointed a finger at Byakuya, a large green blast spinning around at the end of it, getting bigger and bigger.

'You could say…you are finished, Shinigami.' he mocked and fired the enormous green Cero, the attack roaring towards the captain. Byakuya dodged and it smashed into the roof of the corridor, causing large slabs of rock and stone to cave in. The shining moon was visible now, with the light seeping through onto the fighters.

The green Cero racked the building and shot out of the hole in the roof. Ichigo and Grimmjow were crossing a bridge across a large gap between two towers and they looked up into the sky to see the blast come flying out.

'That green Cero…' Ichigo exclaimed.

'Ulquiorra…' Grimmjow snarled, clenching his fist.

'An attack like that, I wonder how Byakuya is…' Ichigo pondered.

'Let's move Kurosaki, don't start spacing out.' Grimmjow said and turned briskly, moving on down the bridge.

'You see now captain?' Ulquiorra remarked. 'You are not going to win.' he stared Byakuya down with his large, metallic green eyes. Byakuya felt them boring into him, his very heart and soul were being watched by this Arrancar.

'My eye sees everything.' Ulquiorra said, placing his fingers into his eye socket and removing his eye effortlessly. Byakuya's eyes widened.

'What are you?' he said with disgust. Ulquiorra ignored him.

'What it does not see, does not exist. That is how I have fought. My eye does not see your power.' he said, placing his eyeball back into it's socket. 'Therefore, you have none.' he said simply.

Byakuya was surveying his blade.

'No power, you say Arrancar?' he said, lifting his head up. Ulquiorra stood there, watching the Shinigami.

'Hmph. Perhaps that is what your eye believes…because I have not shown you it yet.' he said.

'You are going to use your Bankai?' Ulquiorra asked.

'You seem to have a sufficient amount of knowledge to do with Shinigami, Arrancar.' Byakuya said, holding out his sword. 'Therefore, I shall honour you with my Bankai.' he dropped his sword into the ground and it melded into the floor, a ripple appearing.

'Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.' he said solemnly and behind him, tall swords, like pillars raised up, to begin his immense attack.


	100. Chapter 100 The All Seeing Eye

**WOOO! 100!**

Anyway...

Byakuya unleashes his Bankai against the malevolent Cuatro Espada! However, just when he decides the fight is won, Ulquiorra reveals the name of his blade...and the first of its sordid powers are summoned upon the arrogant captain...

please review, tis the 100th after all!

**Bleach 415: The All-Seeing Eye**

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

'That's Bankai at a captain level?' he said in a derogatory tone. 'How unfortunate.'

Byakuya was still, the blades still standing high behind him.

'Un…fortunate?' he repeated.

'That is what I said. I had hoped your Bankai would be far more impressive but alas…I am disappointed. Tch. It matters not.' Ulquiorra said, grasping his hilt. A blast of wind went shooting out from around him, the tails on his Arrancar jacket flapping behind him, dust collecting in the air. Byakuya's air was flailing around in front of his face, his eyes now closed.

'Do not fear Espada…you may not even feel this.' he said simply and the blades exploded into a burst of pink shards. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he leapt aside as the petals came crashing down towards him, eating away at the stone floor. The Espada appeared in the air behind Byakuya, his finger pointing at the captain. In a flash the blades were speeding towards Ulquiorra, Byakuya's hand guiding them.

'Impossible!' the Arrancar snapped and he dived towards the ground, kicking off it and appearing in front of the Shinigami again, his sword poised to drive into Byakuya.

'Not so fast!' Byakuya said sternly and the petals rose up from behind him, raining down upon Ulquiorra.

'Damn it…' cursed the Espada, disappearing under an avalanche of bright pink weapons. They tore and slashed at the Arrancar whose hand was swallowed up, the only visible part of him gone.

'It is done.' Byakuya said simply and he held out the hilt of his blade, the petals recollecting on it, forming the sword. As the cloud of pink thinned Byakuya's eyes shot open. Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen.

'You thought that would finish me?' came a cold voice. The captain sighed and turned round to see the Espada's emerald eyes in the shadows. He emerged, his hands in his pockets.

'Don't you see?' Ulquiorra asked, removing one hand and bringing it up to his face. 'You cannot win. I see it, why can't you?'

Byakuya remained silent. Ulquiorra shook his head.

'I take it that was all you had?' he removed his eye from his head. 'What a shame.' He held out his eye and it crumbled away in a misty cloud of green sparkles.

'It is time to die captain.' Ulquiorra said and he held up his hand, the green dust blowing away.

'My zanpaktou is called Esmeralda Ojo.' he said, lifting his blade up. The dust drifted onto the blade and the hilt lit up, the eye glowing an ominous green.

'I have told you this before Shinigami. What my eye does not see, does not exist. You have shown it your strength, for your powers are fully real. However, they are not as strong as mine.' his blade shone brilliantly and he clasped it's sharp end, the blade slicing him. Ulquiorra looked up at him and opened the palm of his hand to reveal an image of an eye, burned into his hand. Blood was seeping from it. Then, it froze, glistening in the light of the moon, his blood turned to crystalline emeralds.

'What are you doing Arrancar?' Byakuya asked.

'My first ability, Restriccion Ojo.' he explained and the eye flashed an immense green, a pattern appearing up Ulquiorra's arm. In a flash Byakuya was gone, appearing beside the Arrancar, skidding along the floor. Ulquiorra's eyes moved to him.

'I am afraid…you moved too late.' he said darkly and Byakuya looked at his arm. There was no difference.

'I don't understand.' Byakuya said reluctantly. Ulquiorra looked at his hand and snapped off some of the crystals.

'Of course not…' he said simply and crushed them in his palm. A shining coat of glossy emerald running up his arm, freezing it in place. His eyes widened, and then slowly, went back to an arrogant leer.

'Unfortunately for you, Arrancar, I am used to this sort of move in battle.' said the captain, brimming with confidence.

'Oh?'

'An acquaintance of yours, the 7th Espada, had a similar technique. I am already ahead of-,'

Ulquiorra had vanished. Byakuya turned himself around and pulled his arm with him. However, it didn't reach him. There was a tearing sound and a blood exploded from the crystal coating. The captains eyes widened and he grit his teeth as the emeralds exploded, revealing his arm. It was soaked in blood, and severed from the elbow down, only a few tendons and muscles keeping it attached.

'What my eye does not see, will cease to exist. This ability doesn't only restrict your movement, but whatever is locked away under my crystals cannot be seen by my eye and thus is destroyed. Far more deadly than the 7th, wouldn't you say?' Ulquiorra said coldly, his ability of cold, cruel destruction by means of simply leaving the opponent quite fitting with his personality.

'Farewell, captain. Once I coat your entire self with emerald, you will be torn apart. Much like Grimmjow will soon be.' he said, standing next to the man who was clutching his arm, a nasty scowl plastering Byakuya's once proud face, blood staining his once limitless blade.


	101. Chapter 101 Emerald Shadows Creep

Byakuya seems completely defeated! Ulquiorra continues to hack away at the captain, pulling out yet another devastating ability to follow up Restriccion Ojo. Can the struggling captain, whose pride was once so great come back from such continual, crushing blows?

please review guys

**Bleach 416: Emerald Shadows Creep Forwards**

'Farewell, captain. In death, I shall not know your name. But at least your mind will forever be haunted by mine.' Ulquiorra said, raising his sword above the kneeling captains head.

'Kuchiki…' he grunted. Ulquiorra looked down on the man.

'What was that?' he asked.

'Kuchiki Byakuya…' he said, lifting himself up. The Arrancar went to lash out at him but the captain was gone, with a thud appearing behind the enemy.

'What!?' Ulquiorra snapped and he span round, his eyes flashing open as Byakuya thrust his blade into the Espada's shoulder. It went in deep, blood spurting outwards. Byakuya whipped it back and went to attack again but Ulquiorra evaded it, swiftly moving his head to the side. He caught the blade in his hand and it tore through, the blood from the eye shaped cut splashing onto the sword and freezing into emerald crystals almost immediately. Byakuya was ready however and he thrust his sword upwards, tearing it from the shining bonds.

'Damn it!' Ulquiorra grimaced and pulled back, skidding along the floor. Byakuya had risen to his full height once more, his sword by his side, pointed at the Arrancar.

'It is time for our little get-together to end.' the captain said smugly.

'Tch.' Ulquiorra spat, collecting himself, the eye cut on his hand vanishing into thin air. 'You think you can win? I guess it is time for me to reveal my next ability.' he quickly unsheathed his sword and threw it into the air, the blade spinning around. Byakuya looked up at it then back at the Arrancar but he was gone, dust blowing around where he once stood. Byakuya closed his hands around his hilt but Ulquiorra appeared directly beside him. The captain attempted to swing his blade but there was a sickening crunch and his eyes were thrust open in shock. There was a flash of blood and he stared into space. Ulquiorra landed on the ground behind him.

'There. Now you shall not intrude.' he said coldly before spinning his blade around in his hand.

'_He…he caught the sword? I…didn't even see it come down…_' Byakuya thought to himself, time seeming to slow down. Then he toppled over and he hit the cold floor with a thud, blood seeping out from his side. He then heard another thud and closed his eyes. He opened them. In front of him was his arm, the one that had been severed by Ulquiorra's Restriccion Ojo ability. Now however, it was lying on the floor next to him, a pool of blood surrounding it.

'And to think, you thought you could carry on. That arm was hanging by a thread. You fool.' Ulquiorra said, his eyes shut. Suddenly he stumbled as he was hit by Byakuya's blade once more. He faced the captain who was looking at the ground, a trail of blood left behind and underneath the man. The blade had missed its target and had instead stuck the Arrancar in the same spot as before, causing a small amount of blood to dribble down his jacket.

'I…will not lose…' Byakuya stammered, his sword rattling as it shook.

'Your arrogance is going to be your ultimate failing.' Ulquiorra said, simply removing the blade from his shoulder. In one swift move he cast it aside and Byakuya fell, his body hitting the floor again. Another blood splatter. However, the man rose again.

'Die already.' Ulquiorra said darkly, his back to the captain, one hand shoved lazily into his pocket. He turned to Byakuya and fired a massive green Cero from his finger. It caught the captain by surprise and he vanished in time as the Cero smashed into the wall, exploding outwards. Sighing, the Arrancar vanished once more, hitting Byakuya to the floor. Ulquiorra turned and held out his sword sideways.

'Niebla Verde. My next ability.' his sword blew away into the air, rising upwards like smoke, wispy vapours. Suddenly, a green mist began to coil around Byakuya's leg as he tried to stand. His leg felt like it was being squeezed, no, crushed. He grabbed it and tried to remove it but the strange mist began to move up his arm, clenching it. There was a sick cracking noise and he felt his ankle crunch, the unimaginable agony ripping through his body.

'You haven't fallen over yet? Maybe you are stronger than you look. Niebla Verde is simple. It engulfs the enemy, piece by piece, crushing every last bone in their body causing excruciating pain. You must be finding this so difficult. So many things you have to comprehend in such a short time before you die. How…painful.' Ulquiorra mocked, revelling in his opponents anguish. With that he turned to leave.

'Scatter…Senbon…zakura!' Byakuya cried and his blade whipped up a storm of razor sharp shards, the forceful winds blowing the mist away.

'No!' Ulquiorra span round only to see Byakuya appear in front of him, his finger resting on Ulquiorra's forehead.

'Hado number 4...Byakurai.' he said simply and a blast of lightning racked the corridor…


	102. Chapter 102 The True Cuatro

Byakuya has struck Ulquiorra in the head with a Hado blast, Byakurai. As Nnoitra Jiruga once said, 'no one can survive being stabbed in the head' so surely this is no different? Usually he would be correct, but there is one way to get out of it...

please review!

**Bleach 417: The True Cuatro, A Terrifying Transformation**

There was a deafening crack and blinding flash of blue light which tore down the corridor, piercing the wall at the end causing stone chunks to burst out. Byakuya was poised, ready to evade if the Arrancar suddenly lashed out. But the Arrancar did not move. He seemed suspended in mid-air, the bolt of electricity shot straight through his head. His eyes were wide open in shock and his hand was grasping his blade's hilt tightly. As the bolt slowly vanished he was left with a smoking scar on his head, blood dripping slightly. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Ulquiorra tipped his head towards him and opened his eyes really wide. He grabbed one and removed it quickly, Byakuya swinging his sword, ready to kill the enemy. Ulquiorra stabbed himself in his eye socket, where his eye used to be. But instead of blood, green mist shot out like a fountain. Byakuya grimaced in disgust and vanished, reappearing down the corridor. As the green mist swallowed Ulquiorra, he looked up at his opponent, the melancholy eye staring at the captain.

'I have no choice.' he said simply. 'You must be killed.'

'How! How are you not dead, you took that kido to the skull!' Byakuya snapped, unable to contain his fury.

'When an Arrancar activates his ressurecion, he is cleaned of all wounds. And now…' he said slowly, the mist beginning to churn around him.

'Eviscerate, Esmeralda Mirada Tristeza!' cried and the torrent of green mist shot up around him, coiling and spinning. The force of it whipped up wind like a storm, flinging the debris around but Byakuya was unfazed and he stood, blood dripping from his stump where his arm once was. Green flashes of lightning struck the ground from the tornado and a chunk of stone was flung Byakuya's way. He lifted up his arm and it broke on it and he grit his teeth. He had been weakened and he knew it. Usually, that wouldn't have hurt. He readied himself as the forceful winds began to lessen.

Ichigo and Grimmjow continued down the hallway, panting.

'How…much farther!?' Ichigo snapped.

'Quite a way yet Kurosaki so keep it shut!' Grimmjow retorted. They bounded down up some stairs, pushing a few Arrancar off of them. They screamed all the way to the bottom. Then, Grimmjow skidded to a halt.

'Ulquiorra!' he said, baring his teeth and spinning round.

'What is it?' Ichigo asked, attempting to feel Byakuya's spirit pressure. 'It's heavily clouded…whats going on?'

'Ressurecion…' Grimmjow growled.

'You mean like…Pantera?' Ichigo said, becoming worried. Grimmjow nodded and clenched his fists.

'I've never seen Ulquiorra's but its command is eviscerate. I hope that captain of yours is strong, cause he's gonna need to know his stuff.' the Espada said, turning back to Ichigo before sprinting down the hallway. Ichigo nodded and followed.

Out on the battlefield, Rukia Kuchiki had just frozen a large group of Arrancar and had simply smashed them to pieces before she snapped into realisation.

'Nii-sama!' she cried and span round, looking up at the colossal, foreboding fortress of Las Noches. 'This doesn't feel good…' she said to herself. Then she clenched her fist.

'I have to believe in him and I need to be there for him now…' she decided and dashed into the castle, ready to aid her brother, whether he liked it or not.

'Now captain, are you ready?' came an echoing voice from inside the whirlwind. 'Prepare to be…' there was an immense flash of green and then an explosion. Byakuya stood there as the wind rattled past him and he could make out the silhouette of Ulquiorra through the dust. Eventually it cleared and Ulquiorra lowered his head to stare at Byakuya deep into his eyes. '…eviscerated.' he said nastily. His transformation was almost a complete mutation. His helmet now covered the entirety of his head and had two horns. His eyes were still as large and melancholy as ever and now there were two green lines running down each side of his face. He was taller now and more built out, his black hair flowing longer. The remnants of his Arrancar jacket were visible as it was more like a tattered cloak now. His 4 tattoo was visible on his white chest and his hands were long and spindly, his fingers white with sharp, black nails. He opened one hand to reveal a burn mark in the shape of an eye which glowed green. His entire arm followed suit, a series of markings beginning to glow. Byakuya brought up his sword but Ulquiorra had already appeared in front of him, kicking off the captain who went flying into the wall and slumped down.

Ulquiorra trudged over to him and picked him up, his new found strength able to lift the captain to his feet with ease. He held out his arm and Byakuya's eyes widened as from the eye marking on his palm emerged a long, sharp blade made entirely of the emerald crystal his blood became. He clasped it in his hand and brought it up to Byakuya's neck.

'Well, well…' he said, his eyes turning a deep green and tinting ominously. '…where to begin?'


	103. Chapter 103 A Battle Against All Odds!

Sorry they are taking so long to update but now i've caught up to where I am writing so when I finish one it will be uploaded.

Byakuya continues to struggle against Ulquiorra, even more so now that the Arrancar has released his zanpaktou! It all seems over...can the captain hope to return!?

please review!

**Bleach 418: A Fight Against All Odds, Byakuya vs. Ulquiorra!**

Byakuya was held up against the cold, hard wall, the tint of Ulquiorra's emerald blade shining in his face.

'Now then…where to begin?' said the Espada coldly, brandishing his new sword in front of the captain. Slowly, Byakuya raised his head to level with Ulquiorra's eyes.

'Since when did you have permission to touch me?' he said smugly. Ulquiorra pulled his arm back and slammed the blade into the wall, the Shinigami long gone.

Byakuya was behind him now and fired a Kido blast at the Arrancar who span round and caught the blast in his hand. It exploded in a flash of blue light and Ulquiorra leapt up into the air, unleashing a roaring Cero upon the captain. Byakuya released his sword and the petals span round generating a shining pink shield. The green blast smashed onto it, scattering a few petals, causing a suspended effect. The force of the Cero was immense but Byakuya revealed more shards and a cloud of pink engulfed the green light, swallowing up the attack.

'You are strong captain, however, you are out matched. You have but one arm, I am in my strongest Arrancar release. Know your limits.' Ulquiorra warned, the remnants of his Arrancar jacket flapping behind him.

'Are you telling me…that's your best?' Byakuya mocked. Ulquiorra was taken aback.

'You would like to see more of my strength captain?' he sneered. 'Very well.' he vanished and appeared behind Byakuya, another sword emerging from his other hand. He locked one blade with Byakuya before bringing the second across his front, slashing at the captain. The Shinigami evaded it by leaping backwards, firing more Kido.

'Hado number 4, Byaku-!' his eyes widened as Ulquiorra was immediately behind him, slashing at his back.

'This is becoming tiresome,' said the Espada as Byakuya stumbled forwards, 'you are becoming tiresome.' he said, watching the captain straighten up. Ulquiorra advanced on him. 'Give up and spare your pride. What little you may have left.'

Byakuya collected himself.

'What little pride I have?' he turned around to face Ulquiorra. 'You have stained my pride. Therefore, I will desecrate you.' he grasped his sword. 'Bankai, Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi.' he said simply, the blade disappearing into the floor.

'This again?' the Arrancar said, tilting his head. 'Our battle has lasted long enough.' he dashed towards Byakuya, attacking him head on as the petals began to swirl around him. He brought his two blades around in front of him, spinning them around like propellers, a trail of green emanating off of them. Byakuya pulled his hand downwards, the petals crashing down upon Ulquiorra like a hammer. He vanished and evaded the attack but they swooped up elegantly and chased him. However, Ulquiorra was suddenly behind him, bringing his sword down upon the captain. Byakuya remained unfazed as the petals erupted up in front of him, surrounding Ulquiorra.

'Where did this power come from?' the Espada cursed, looked around him at the tornado of shards.

'It has always been here.' Byakuya said, a complacent tone on his voice. 'I'm just choosing to use it.'

'Are you still implying that you are stronger? You have yet to see the full extent of my powers…' Ulquiorra snapped, bounding up into the air and out of the top of the tornado as it clamped inwards, swallowing the air space within.

'As with I…' Byakuya said quietly.

'What!?' Ulquiorra braced himself for an attack but nothing came. Byakuya shook his head.

'Foolish Hollow. You do not fully appreciate the power of one's Bankai.' he held his hand up. 'Senkei, Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi.'

'Another incantation? But how?' Ulquiorra hit the floor and used his Sonido to reach the captain, bringing up his blade.

'If you have more strength…' Byakuya began, a katana suddenly speeding towards him, falling into his hand. He thrust it into Ulquiorra's shoulder as he dashed past, catching the Arrancar off guard, his eyes wide open in shock. Blood spurted from the Espada as he tripped forwards, turning to face him, the blood dripping from his shoulder.

'…I suggest you think about using it.' Byakuya said simply, the sword transforming into millions of petals which floated up into the air. Or it would have been the air. Instead it was pitch black.

'What is this?' Ulquiorra grimaced, straightening himself up, the tattered remnants of his jacket now drooping, staining with blood as it fell from his wound.

'Another of Senbonzakura's abilities, Senkei. It surrounds the battlefield with glowing blades which can materialize into real ones for use by me. Remember what I said about choosing to use my power?' he asked.

'Yes.' Ulquiorra nodded.

'Well forget that. Now I am using my power.' he said and Ulquiorra turned round and looked about, his eyes widening at the colossal tower of pink blades now surrounding them in the sky.

The captain makes a comeback!


	104. Chapter 104 Cero Unleashed!

Both Byakuya and Ulquiorra continue to deliver shattering blows to one another, but, when all hope seems to have returned, what is the ace up Ulquiorra's sleeve?

rate and review

**Bleach 419: Cero Unleashed!**

The towering column of pink blades were surrounding both the captain and the Arrancar. After surveying the move, Ulquiorra stood up straight.

'This isn't actually that bad a situation.' he said eventually, the blood still seeping gently from his shoulder cut.

'What do you mean?'

Ulquiorra grabbed his blades, holding them down by his side.

'Well you can only use one sword at a time. Then it breaks so really, you don't have that long until you are open again.' said the Arrancar.

'We'll see…' Byakuya said, sheathing his sword and taking his stance as Ulquiorra vanished, reappearing directly in front of the captain, his hand poised to punch a hole straight through the Shinigami. Byakuya reacted swiftly however and before he knew it a sword was plunged into Ulquiorra's palm. The Espada opened his eyes wide and leapt away from the captain, staring at his hand, the blade piercing straight through it, slowly crumpling away into the air in a shower of pink sparkles. The blood splashed heavily onto the white floor, his fingers wrapped around the wound.

'Curse you Shinigami.' he said darkly, looking up at Byakuya. The captain already had another blade, preparing for Ulquiorra's next strike.

'Once my Senkei is around you, there is no escape.' he stated. The Arrancar vanished instantly and Byakuya readied himself. Ulquiorra appeared in the air above him, bringing down a swift kick. The captain disappeared, followed fast by Ulquiorra, both of them reappearing in the air, the Arrancar swinging one of his blades towards the Soul Reaper. Byakuya blocked it with his blade, the sword exploding in a flurry of pink shards. Ulquiorra brought his sword back to his chest before thrusting it forwards, aiming for Byakuya's chest.

'This will do as a replacement for my hand.' he said nastily but Byakuya summoned another blade and it zoomed towards them. Ulquiorra noticed it and changed locations, striking Byakuya's outreached arm. The captain grimaced and the sword exploded in mid air, a firework of pink raining down.

'Do you really want to lose your other arm?' Ulquiorra said stiffly, eyeing his swords. Blood showered the floor as it splattered onto the ground once more. 'It seems you are not so well protected.' analysed the Espada, a mocking tone ringing out in his voice. 'However, I will admit I have taken sufficient damage.' he said, feeling his palm. 'Congratulations. Unfortunately for you, you have sealed your own fate.'

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

'I don't follow. This fight is far from over.' he said simply. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Suddenly he burst up into the air and Byakuya immediately brought a sword to him. Ulquiorra clenched his damaged fist and then flung it forwards, a small speck of blood flying outwards.

'There are certain privileges to being Espada. This is but one.' he cried and the blood remained in the air.

'Gran Rey Cero!!!!' he screeched and flung his arms out and there was an immense whirring sound followed by a large green sphere forming in his hands, pulsating with every turn. The sheer force of it made his jacket ribbons billow out behind him as the enormous Cero rocketed towards the captain, a ferocious amount of powering seething off of it. Byakuya crushed the sword in his hand and drew his zanpaktou, spinning it round with his fingers.

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.' he said calmly and the sword exploded into petals, the shards spinning round along with the hilt. The petals formed to create a bowl shape and the Cero slammed into them, churning them up, new shards billowing outwards to compensate. The colossal Cero smashed into the bowl of petals and was slung back out again, heading straight for Ulquiorra.

'Impossible!' he cried and he was struck by the blast, catching it with both hands. He grit his teeth and squinted as the blast forced its way closer to him. Eventually the Cero condensed and he launched it aside, the attack blowing up as it hit the lining of blades hanging in the air. He turned to find the captain but was struck by a blade, then another. The blades were flying from their solitary positions and piercing him, one after the other. He choked and spluttered.

'How!?' he gasped, watching as Byakuya directed them with his hand.

'I'm not done just yet. This is your end, Espada!' he cried and a wave of petals rose up behind him. They glistened, shining in the light from the moon, an immense cluster of pink. The swords vanished from Ulquiorra and he disappeared under the torrential rain of shards. They brought him down to the ground and he hit it with a thud, the Arrancar's body disappeared underneath waves of shards. As the dust cleared, Byakuya slowly moved forward, recollecting the petals onto his hilt. As the dust cleared he watched as a silhouette stood up from the ground, broken pieces of blade falling out of him. Byakuya's eyes widened as the figure came into view.

'Something wrong, Shinigami?' Ulquiorra asked, his voice deepened by the mask now covering his face.


	105. Chapter 105 A Nightwalker Tendency

Byakuya watches as Ulquiorra sheds his former self to reveal yet another form. Is it more powerful, or simply a horrific sight? After Byakuya has taken so many blows, can he still pull this back?

Small note to everyone who has added this to their favourites, i'd really appreciate it if you reviewed, but, having said that, the fact that you added it to your favourites in the first place is brilliant, i'd just appreciate a few more reviews from other fans please :)

continue to enjoy!

**Bleach 420: A Nightwalker Tendency, Byakuya Comes Crashing Down!**

The Cuatro Espada had changed. After he emerged from the dust, he stood hunched over, his arms dangling by his side.

'What do you think Shinigami?' came a cold voice and Byakuya watched him straighten up. His hair was hanging over his eyes but Byakuya could tell immediately when he opened them. However, the rest of Ulquiorra's face was now covered by a mask, like that of a Viking, two plates draping over his face. He clicked his neck, shaking blood off his hand at the same time. As he stood up, blood dribbled down his chest. He was now covered in scratches and cuts, deeper one's on the centre of his chest. He no longer had his emerald blades, they lay on the floor, crumbled up into tiny pieces.

'What have you become?' spat Byakuya with disgust. He narrowed his eyes at the Arrancar who rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

'That was painful.' he said quietly, eyeing the blood left on his palm. Byakuya grabbed his blade and thrust it at the Arrancar, the sword dissolving into countless shards, all of which zoomed at Ulquiorra.

'Do you not have any other abilities?' he asked and he was gone, his increased speed obvious as he appeared in front of Byakuya, driving his hand into the captain's stomach. Byakuya gargled on his blood as the Espada hauled his hand out, more blood splashing onto the floor. Byakuya toppled over, his knees giving way beneath him. The rows of swords still hung around him, but were beginning to change. They had begun to transform, there once sleek blades melting into a pink mist.

'Tch. It seems your Senbonzakura is finally giving up on you.' Ulquiorra mocked, looking around at the mist forming. Byakuya struggled to remain on his hand as he clambered to his feet, coughing up blood.

'You look so…pitiful.' claimed the Espada. 'This is what has become of the Shinigami? Very well. All I need to do is find Grimmjow and exact my revenge.' he said, a menacing gleam in his emerald eyes. 'You are nothing.' the mist was slowly moving towards the captain who had managed to return to a standing position. It began wrapping around his arms and legs, entering his body through his mouth as he breathed in deeply.

'Given up on me?' Byakuya asked. 'Arrancar…this has only begun.' he said darkly. Ulquiorra shook his head.

'I have heard enough. How many more times are you going to try and redeem yourself? You have lost!' he exclaimed and pointed a finger at the captain, a Cero building up and firing, careening towards the Shinigami. The captain held out his hand, a pink aura now emanating around him, his hair flying around.

'Bakudo 81, Danku.' he said and a shining rectangle appeared in the air before him. The Cero smashed into it, cracking the shield and causing it to shatter, the attack carrying on an crashing into the wall.

'It seems your abilities cannot cope with a Hollow's.' Ulquiorra said, lowering his arm. Suddenly he span round as a voice echoed throughout the corridor.

'Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!' Byakuya cried and a long, golden rod formed in his hand and he launched it like a javelin at the Arrancar. Ulquiorra grimaced as the speeding attack flew towards him, before it exploded in a shower of golden sparks. Immediately, they became shorter rods, and pierced Ulquiorra, throwing him into a wall. The Espada hung his head as Byakuya landed in front of him. Ulquiorra looked up, a nasty snarl plastering his face, or what could be seen. The Arrancar clenched his fists and the first rod began to crack, the spells hold weakening. The aura around Byakuya grew stronger, billowing outwards, sending dust flying and shockwaves pounded across the corridor and he held out his sword.

'Now, once again Arrancar. Farewell.' he said solemnly and Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

'Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.' he said and dropped his blade.

'Another incantation?' hissed Ulquiorra, tensing his muscles, more of the rods cracking, some breaking off and snapping, crashing onto the floor in a shower of shimmering sparkles. The sword exploded into a hurricane of pink mist which engulfed Ulquiorra. The Arrancar looked around frantically. Suddenly he clenched his fists and straightened up, blood flying off of him as two enormous black wings burst forth from his back, sending the mist recoiling backwards. Byakuya's eyes widened with shock but he forced onwards, the cloud of pink surrounding Ulquiorra. It collapsed in on him, tearing away at him, the explosion racking the entire fortress, shockwaves blasting down the corridor, and then the next, and then out onto the battlefield the force was that massive. Byakuya turned to leave, a pink blast billowing outwards as he turned swiftly. As the smoke began to fade, something leapt up and he turned to see the Arrancar spread his wings and soar upwards, before come crashing down onto the ground, blood splattering across the floor, and the pink mist subsiding into Byakuya's hilt once more.


	106. Chapter 106 Silver and Emerald

Byakuya and Ulquiorra have had an epic duel and decide to end it with honour. Each combatant will desecrate the other with their ultimate moves. Who will be left standing, and who will fall?

thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

**Bleach 421: Silver and Emerald, the Final Duel**

Byakuya looked on at the crumpled figure of Ulquiorra, lying on the ground. His wings vanished in a wisp of black smoke, along with the face plates of his mask. He was left in his original release form, lying there in a pool of blood. The captain turned once more to go but heard a shuffling sound and the Arrancar stood, slowly to his feet, clutching his chest, his breathing was slow and heavy.

'It seems…we are in the same…position…' he spluttered, staring evilly at Byakuya who turned slowly. Byakuya felt his stomach, there was a gaping cut, with blood leaking out. He eyed the stump from where his arm once was and sighed reluctantly.

'Perhaps.' he said, not giving the Arrancar the satisfaction. Ulquiorra ignored him, drawing his emerald sword from the undamaged palm.

'Then it is time we end this.' he said, standing at his tallest, his sword in his hand, Byakuya doing the same, his blade recollected the mist.

'The fact that you survived my Gokei is impressive. So I will end this here, with honour.' Byakuya acknowledged. Ulquiorra nodded.

'Put up your best fight, Shinigami.' he said and span his blade around in front of him, a green glow pulsating off of it. Byakuya raised his sword into the air, his black Shinigami garb flowed around him.

'Shukei, Hakuteiken!' he cried and a massive white light was emitted from the point of his blade. It shone like a star and exploded outwards, a ring of light with sparkles seemingly dripping off of it in all different colours. The light covered him like a cloud, swallowing him. It then rippled outwards, like a stone into water. He stood, firm and proud, with two white wings made entirely of light and a ring behind him. The wings were immense and god-like, the most powerful attack of a strong captain. He lowered his blade, pointing it challengingly at Ulquiorra who stood, locking in a swirl of black and green cloud.

The Arrancar lowered his head and carefully removed his eye once more, holding it above his head.

'Devastacion Ojo!' he cried and crushed the eyeball in his hand. The green sparkles fluttered behind him and then sparked outwards, a large image appearing behind him. It was a flaming green eye, like a carving on a wall. Ulquiorra looked up again at the captain, a deep black hole in his head. He didn't know why, but Byakuya decided he looked less threatening with only one melancholy eye to bore into your soul.

'Are you ready?' Ulquiorra asked, his arms stretched outwards. Byakuya simply watched the enemy, his sword still pointed straight at Ulquiorra.

'I see.' said the Arrancar. With that he dashed at the captain, Byakuya roaring into action. There was an enormous flurry of green and a torrent of silver, both forces rushing at each other, their blades pointed at each others throats.

'Byakuya!' Ichigo gasped and he slammed to a halt.

'Ulquiorra…' Grimmjow said darkly. Ichigo looked at him.

'Is it over?' he asked. Grimmjow shrugged and with that they kept on moving.

'_Come on Byakuya…_' Ichigo thought to himself. He kept running through the continuous white corridors, each one as monotonous as the last. '_I know he is strong…but then he is up against Ulquiorra…_' a vision of the Cuatro Espada appeared in his mind, of the time when he was punched in the chest.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo.' Ulquiorra said, his hand firmly in Ichigo's chest. 'You cannot defeat me. Even supposing you could, there are still three Espada more powerful than I.'_

_As he turned, feeling…perhaps rather displeased at Ichigo's apparent lack of strength, Ulquiorra said in a complacent tone, 'If you can still move in that condition, I suggest you leave immediately…' _

Ichigo shook off the memory.

'_Byakuya is strong enough…_' he thought to himself in the end and carried on following Grimmjow.

Rukia Kuchiki was in Las Noches and after fighting her way through a few Arrancar was stopped by a strange tremor.

'Nii-sama…' she realised and gripped her hilt. 'It's not done…just hold on!' she cried and continued deep into the castle, ready to reach her brother.

In the damage wrecked corridor, the two explosive attacks reached each other, and the blast tore through the entire corridor, tearing up the floor and the walls. All you could see was an enormous flash of green and silver, colliding and rebounding with each other, smashing off of walls and the floor. Some of it jetted through the hole in the ceiling and the cracking sounds were immense. Finally, there was silence.


	107. Chapter 107 The Stand Off, Who Will Fall

Byakuya and Ulquiorra's epic battle is slowly being brought to a close, but who will be left standing in the end, and who will be lying in their own blood?

please review!

**Bleach 422: The Stand-off, Who Will Fall?**

The noise was phenomenal. It racked the entire battlefield, both attacks were that immense. Out on the dusty plains, Komamura looked up from his enemies.

Elsewhere, the reiatsu was felt by a dwindling Kenpachi. He had finished his latest massacre and hungered for another duel of his talent.

'Tch. None of these half pint punks are as good fun as that Nnoitra guy.' he grumbled to Yachiru.

'Well he's not coming back Kenny!' she reminded him. 'You made sure of that.' A huge grin lit up his scarred face.

'I sure did.' he growled proudly, sitting down on a boulder, his sword rested on his back.

'What about that last guy? Bluey?' she said, coming up with a nickname for Grimmjow.

'Nah, nowhere near it.' Kenpachi said and he kicked the sand in disappointment.

The noise eventually calmed down and the dust began to settle. Across the floor was a long, burnt black mark, scorched along the floor, and in the centre was a scar on the white floor made by the enormous explosion. The dust cleared and two silhouettes were visible. Byakuya was standing, hunched over, his hair plastered over his face, his eyes hidden under shadows. Suddenly there was a sickening splashing sound and a jet of blood shot out of his back and came spilling out from his shoulder down. He gagged and staggered before crashing down onto his front, lying face first in a pool of blood.

Ulquiorra emerged from the shadows, breathing heavily. He had hold of his chest and he was gripping his sword tightly in his other hand. He coughed violently as his mask split in two with a loud crack, one half disappearing in the familiar black smoke and he returned to his normal stature, losing his release form. His eyes moved slowly and wearily down to take a glimpse at the captain. He lay motionless.

'Tch.' Ulquiorra spluttered, blood dribbling down his chin. 'It seems-!' he was silenced as a similar flow of blood tore out of his back. His eyes widened and he fell backwards, holding onto the wall for support.

'I…I'm coming for you now…Grimmjow Jaggerjack…' he stammered, trying to lift his blade. His arm gave way and hung beside him, blood trailing out from his sleeve, or what was left of it. He fell back against the wall, looking up at the remnants of the ceiling, sighing to himself. He closed his eyes and rested.

'I wouldn't…call it…quits just yet…Arrancar…' came a shaken voice and Ulquiorra's eyes shot open. He looked down at the figure of Byakuya who stumbled to his feet, using his one good arm. He cried out in pain and sank to his knees.

'Give it up…Shinigami…' Ulquiorra said coldly, both of them pretty much lifeless.

'It's…not over…Arrancar…' Byakuya said, strength building up in his voice and in a flash he used what was left of his strength to strike out. His sword was thrust forwards and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Then, they fell back to an evil leer.

'Unlucky…Shinigami…' he wheezed, looking down at the blade. Byakuya shook his head in disbelief. The sword had pierced the Espada, but through his Hollow hole in his throat.

'Damn…it…' Byakuya cursed.

'It seems your luck…has finally run out…' Ulquiorra said nastily and he forced his blade into Byakuya's stomach. The captain spat blood and hung his head, the floor stained a deep, sickly red. Ulquiorra began to twist the blade, about ready to finish off the captain.

'You see, Shinigami? Underneath your…arrogant demeanour…you were simply…a weak being. Now, I have exploited you…and none shall stand in my way as I crush Grimmjow…!' he said, gasping for breath as he spoke, his face beginning to contort with evil. Byakuya was silent until finally he spoke.

'It seems…after all…my power was limits away from yours…' he looked up at the Arrancar. 'Yours being the weaker…' he said and he looked at his blade.

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.' he said simply and the blade glowed a bright pink. Ulquiorra's eyes began to quiver, as well as his upper lip.

'Impossible…' he muttered. The blade began to transform into petals and then, in one blast, they shot outwards, millions of shards bursting out and burrowing into his neck. He clutched his throat, blood seeping through his fingers as he staggered backwards, his back against the wall.

'My…my eye sees all…' he spluttered, removing his eye and crushing it in his hand. He opened his palm and it was nothing but dust. His eyes widened with shock. The blood dripped down his chest, running over his Espada tattoo, slowly wiping away the last bits of the 4. He gasped for air and slid down the wall, a streak of blood splashed down it. Slowly he fell to the side, his arm falling open, his palm opening to reveal the pile of green dust. Eventually, his body began to disappear in the familiar black smoke, until all that was left was his mask piece, which finally, crumbled up and blew away in the wind.

After he watched his enemy fall, Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes closed and he fell forwards, hitting the ground with a thud and lying deathly still, blood soaking up around his body.


	108. Chapter 108 Past Revelations XI

With another epic battle over and another small portion of the Winter Battle a memory, time ticks ever closer to Ichigo's arrival in Aizen's throne room. Now though, it is time to take a look back at Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatro Espada and his entry into Las Noches and also, a rather nasty confrontation with another well known Espada.

thanks for all the reviews so far, keep it up :)!

**Bleach 423: Past Revelations 11**

_Hueco Mundo_

_The sandy white plains of the Hollow World were dark and quiet. The backwards crescent moon hung lonely in the night sky, the sandstorms being whipped up hurtled across the emptiness. Over the horizon lurked the foreboding fortress of Las Noches, home of the Arrancar. Like the Seireitei to the Shinigami, being allowed into the castle was the line between an Arrancar and something lowly, like a Gillian. _

_From the depths of the night came the blood-curdling screech of a Hollow, most likely an Adjuchas, out for the flesh of another Hollow. Then, when all had gone quiet, sand began to build up like a giant cloud on the horizon. The quartz trees shook violently as the tremors grew and then, the dust cloud came into view. It was being created by a small gang of Adjuchas, three of them, running very fast. They were dashing out into the desert, as if they were being pursued. Then, they stopped. The tallest one, the leader of the small group, took a breather and then straightened up, looking around._

'_Did we lose them?' came the hoarse voice of the small fat Hollow. The tall one nodded._

'_It seems they have given up chase.' he said, his voice deep and echoing. His eyes darted back and forth. Suddenly, a spindly, bony hand shot up from the dirt and grasped the tall Hollow by the head, ignoring his writhing attempts at escape._

'_Uyito!' boomed the small Hollow but he squealed as something large and snake-like bounded up to him and crushed him under it's thick, tree trunk size body. _

_The last Hollow, a human sized one fought off two others, one a skinny Hollow with an effeminate voice, the other, a silent large Adjuchas. They backed off, bleeding profusely. There came a low growl on the wind and all the Hollow moved aside, the bony hand crushing the tall Adjuchas, the rest of its body emerging. From the dust appeared a smaller Hollow, with the sleek white body of a panther, large fangs and two glowing blue eyes. The human sized Hollow stood his ground._

'_Who do you think you are?' asked the panther._

'_Nitros. These Hollow were my brethren. You have taken them from me!' he shrieked and four large claws shot out of each of his fingers and he lunged for the panther who shot him a nasty grin._

'_You gotta be joking…' he said simply and a spray of blood flew up into the air, illuminated by the moon's glow. The sand was stained as the Adjuchas' body hit the floor. _

'_Are you all right…my king?' came the rattling voice of a skeletal Adjuchas, the creature that had appeared from the sand._

'_Of course Shawlong.' remarked the panther, eyeing the twitching Nitros. The Adjuchas spluttered, squinting in the moonlight up at the panther, only it's eyes visible through the glare. _

'_W…who are you?' he stammered. The panther revealed his set of monstrous fangs with a devilish grin._

'_Grimmjow Jaggerjack!' he snapped proudly. 'We are gonna be in that castle, and punks like you ain't gonna stop me from taking my rightful place as King of Hollows!' he roared and with a final slash, finished off Nitros, whose head slumped to the ground. _

'_Awesome!' giggled the large snake. Grimmjow turned to him, a scornful glare in his eye._

'_D-Roy shut up.' he said simply. The snake like creature slunk back and was quiet._

'_What now Grimmjow?' asked a Hollow with large, muscular arms equipped with what looked like funnels sticking out of his shoulders._

'_What do you think?' Grimmjow snapped, his eyes flashing menacingly. 'We get stronger! Get with it Edorad!'_

_The effeminate sounding Arrancar, who ironically looked like a wild and powerful bull, stood over Grimmjow._

'_Well, if it's more souls we need…then I see something over there!' he boomed, pointing into the dust._

'_Ilforte…' mumbled the fat Adjuchas but Grimmjow took no notice, instead staring out to where Ilforte was pointing. Trudging along the dunes was a small figure, hunched over, black hair running down over his face, two green lines running down his cheeks, looking as if he was crying. He had two horns protruding from his head and his skin was white like the other Adjuchas'. _

'_Hey!' barked Grimmjow and he bounded over to the Hollow. It looked up meekly and turned away hurriedly. Grimmjow's group followed suit and stood behind their king, eagerly awaiting their next meal. _

'_Don't you walk away from me!' Grimmjow snapped angrily, the skinny Adjuchas turning to face him._

'_Who are you?' it asked solemnly._

'_The name's Grimmjow, King of all Hollows and I-…' he was interrupted._

'_I'm sorry…but isn't Aizen-sama King of all Hollows?' asked the Adjuchas, tilting his head, his large melancholy green eyes staring deep into Grimmjow. Grimmjow's patience snapped and he growled dangerously, his teeth bared and his gang prepared to dig in…_


	109. Chapter 109 Past Revelations XII

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have met for the first time after Grimmjow and his gang wiped out another small band of Hollows in their bid to become Espada. Now, that they meet on the sandy desert of Hueco Mundo, their heated feud shall begin.

please review!

**Bleach 424: Past Revelations 12**

_There was a sickening crunching noise and D-Roy fell backwards, slumped onto the sand, writhing in agony, blood dripping from his neck._

'_It hurts! It hurts! What the Hell is he!?' he shrieked._

_Ilforte and Edorad backed up uneasily as the Hollow looked up slowly, his hand drenched with blood. _

'_Please…leave me alone.' it said simply, looking away. Grimmjow snarled. _

'_Get up you weakling!' he snapped at D-Roy. Then he turned swiftly back to the figure. 'Just who do you think you are?' he said dangerously._

'_Leave me be.' said the figure again, a little more dangerously this time. Grimmjow grinned._

'_Yeah? What if we refuse? Shawlong!' he roared and the skeletal Adjuchas burst into action, lunging forwards, his sharp, bony fingers ready to pierce the enemy. _

'_Yes, King Grimmjow.' Shawlong said solemnly and he dived for the Hollow. The Hollow vanished in a flash and a spurt of blood burst out of Shawlong's side. The monster gasped for air before stumbling forwards and spinning round, clutching his wound. _

'_What the fu-!?' Grimmjow growled but immediately another of his men, the fat silent one, went flying past him and crashed up against a rock._

'_Nakim!' cried the panther. He spun round and pounced on the figure who had just appeared. The stooping creature sighed and vanished as Grimmjow hit the floor. With a roar he turned round just as the Adjuchas reappeared, aiming a fist at the panther. Grimmjow grinned and darted around it, slipping past the Hollow. Its eyes widened as five green pellets were fired from Grimmjow's arm as he went past. They soared towards him but he evaded them before taking the last two in his arm. There was a blast of sand and the Adjuchas was left there, his hair swept over his face, his breathing heavy. Blood was seeping out of his arm but he stood. Grimmjow was shocked._

'_Well, it seems you're tougher than you look.' he mocked. 'But I don't have time for you.' he bounded again towards the creature who held out his hand. A bright green Cero was formed and Grimmjow recoiled, shocked again._

'_Cero!?' he cowered and bounced back, unleashing a similar blast from his mouth, his a striking red. Their attacks collided in mid-air, lighting up the sky. They touched the floor again, Grimmjow's head bleeding. _

'_Just die!' he screamed and a loud shockwave was emitted from his throat, the sound racking the air. The sound wave rattled his enemy and using this time, he lashed out, his claws protruding from his paw. He cut the Adjuchas across the chest and it stumbled backwards. Attacking on the advantage, Grimmjow leapt forwards again, attacking with both paws. The Hollow looked up in the time however and dived under him as he jumped, blasting the panthers underbelly with a Bala blast. Grimmjow whimpered and hit the floor hard, rolling over and over, creating a sandy cloud before slamming into a tree. The Adjuchas shook his head._

'_I didn't want to have to do that…' he sighed and began to walk off._

'_Where…the Hell are you…goin'!?' came a spluttering cry and the Adjuchas stopped. Grimmjow was getting to his feet, blood dripping from his stomach. _

'_Nothin'…is gonna…gonna stop me from…becoming king…' he panted, the murderous intent boiling in his blue eyes. 'I'm guessin'…you want to…be an Espada?'_

_The Adjuchas did not answer._

'_Answer me you bastard!!!' Grimmjow howled furiously. The Hollow shook his head._

'_I haven't really thought about it.' _

'_Don't give me that crap…anyone who is…anyone…wants to be…an Espada…' he said, still trying to catch his breath. 'That's what…me and my gang here are after…' he said, nodding back to the others who were standing up again, huddling together. '…and I'm gonna rule us all…!' Grimmjow snapped._

'_Good luck.' said the Adjuchas simply before turning to leave. Grimmjow's insanity began to brim over the edge and he lowered his head._

'_Screw you then…' he said angrily and hunched his back over, standing up on his two hind legs, his long blue hair flying out behind him. His jagged teeth opened up into a wide smile and he began to laugh maniacally._

'_Tremble with fear Adjuchas!!' he sneered, taking his stance. The others gasped in awe._

'_Our…king…' Shawlong said, taking a bow. The Adjuchas looked at him in surprise. _

'_What do ya think!?' Grimmjow laughed. 'I will be an Espada! I will be an Espada once I've eaten every God damn spirit in this place!' _


	110. Chapter 110 Past Revelations XIII

Grimmjow becomes angry with Ulquiorra's lack of 'fight' and so goes on the full offensive. Afterwards, Ulquiorra makes a vow, and begins to carry it out...

please review!

**Bleach 425: Past Revelations 13**

_Grimmjow stood tall and proud, his long blue hair waving about in the wind. He was actually very tall now and he looked a lot thinner, his long claws scraping against each other. He leered at the Hollow who stood unfazed in the sand._

'_What do you think? Pretty neat huh?' he growled nastily. _

'_It is.' said the Hollow, uninterested. 'I'll leave you to it.' he said, and turned swiftly, once more heading towards Las Noches._

'_Hey!' Grimmjow called out but the Adjuchas kept walking. 'How many Hollows you eaten?' he roared._

_The Adjuchas stopped._

'_Why?' he asked simply, not looking at the panther. Grimmjow's face spread out into a wide grin._

'_Put it this way…I've eaten over 2,000. That makes me pretty powerful. So I'll spare you the trouble of trying to fight back.' he leapt up into the sky and the Adjuchas turned round._

'_Stop it.' the Hollow said._

'_I don't take orders from you! I' ve had enough of you, die!' Grimmjow snapped, blue lights appearing at the end of each of his claws. Suddenly, with a blast of air he was rocketing towards the Adjuchas who was caught by surprise. He sped towards him, speeding through the air. He kicked back off the air and launched a line of vertical blue slashes towards the Adjuchas._

'_My ultimate move…Desgarron!' he laughed crazily. The Hollow caught the first blast, the attack pushing him back with immense force. His eyes widened with shock however as he noticed Grimmjow unleash the next set of slashes at him. They hurtled towards him and he threw the first set into the second, causing a massive explosion of blue light and sand. Grimmjow braced himself as the shockwave came rolling back. The sand eventually died down and they peered through it. The Adjuchas had gone._

'_Son of a…' Grimmjow said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Finally he let out a low growl and stormed off with his gang into the night._

_A figure staggered into the fortress of Las Noches, clutching his face. He slumped down against a wall, blood dribbling through the gaps in his fingers._

'_Grimmjow…Grimmjow…' Ulquiorra repeated over and over. The Desgarron had cut his face badly and he was losing too much blood. He clenched his fist._

'_If…if I am to show him…to show him my power…I must become an Espada…' he said weakly before sinking into a state of unconsciousness._

_25 years later…_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer walked slowly down the halls of Las Noches, a black glove on one hand, his Arrancar jacket hanging loosely off his pale chest. The lines that ran down his cheeks were as pronounced as ever but his black hair was shorter now. He turned a corner and bumped into another Arrancar._

'_Excuse me.' he said simply and turned to go the other way, when he felt a large hand grab his shoulder._

'_What is your name?' came a deep voice and he turned round to see the large build of Zommari Leroux. He bowed instantly. _

'_You are…an Espada!' he said excitedly. Zommari smiled affectionately._

'_Novena Espada, Zommari Leroux. You my boy are an interesting one aren't you?' he said, surveying Ulquiorra. _

'_I…I am afraid I do not follow…' he said stupidly. _

'_You have a very strong reiatsu.' Zommari sniffed, taking it all in. 'A very good taster for my latest ability…Amor…'_

'_Are you saying…you want to fight me?' Ulquiorra asked unsurely. Zommari let out a small chuckle._

'_You? Duel the Novena Espada? If you wish…' he said wearily. 'But I will not be held responsible with Aizen-sama if you die my friend.' he said, drawing his blade._

'_I will try my hardest.' Ulquiorra said bowing slowly, ready to fight._

_They stared each other down, Zommari holding his blade horizontally in front of his face, Ulquiorra grasping his diagonally from it's sheath. _

'_Are you ready little Arrancar?' Zommari boomed, gripping his sword. Ulquiorra nodded._

'_I must be ready. This is my chance. I must win.' he said simply and opened his eyes, their melancholy emerald glint there for the first time._


	111. Chapter 111 Past Revelations XIV

Ulquiorra is following his plan of becoming an Espada and to do so, he duels the Novena Espada, Zommari Leroux. Also, a fleeting memory reoccurs revealing the start of a gruesome trait of the Cuatro Espadas...

please review guys, enjoy

**Bleach 426: Past Revelations 14**

_Zommari Leroux watched Ulquiorra draw his sword with intense observation. _

'_Ah you sure you wish to do this?' the Espada asked, closing his eyes, a slim smile on his face. 'I cannot be certain you wont die.'_

'_Of course I am. I must become an Espada.' said the Arrancar defiantly, his sword by his side._

_Zommari chuckled._

'_Oh ho…an Espada you say? Well now…that is a bold ambition. Nonetheless, I will strive to help you along. Prepare yourself, little Arrancar!' he boomed, his sword shining in front of him. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, readying himself. In a flash Zommari had gone. Shocked, Ulquiorra heard a thud behind him and drove his blade into the air behind him. He felt it connect and heard Zommari splutter. He sighed with relief. Suddenly, the Espada was in front of him, bringing down his sword on the Arrancar. Ulquiorra choked as the blade sliced him down the chest. He felt light headed but kept his ground, steadying his gaze._

'_Impossible…' he thought to himself. He looked behind him and saw Zommari's limp body hanging off of the end of his blade. Then, in front of his eyes, the figure on his sword melted away into nothingness. _

'_I am the fastest of all the Espada.' came the voice of Zommari who was now standing down the hallway, cleaning his blade. _

'_Although I retain the rank of 9, that is simply because Aizen-sama has not witnessed my full potential. For starters…' he said solemnly and vanished again, four more Zommari's lunging at Ulquiorra._

'_Clones!?' exclaimed the Arrancar, leaping backwards and slashing the first one across the waist. It exploded in mid-air, the next two bounding towards him. He dived aside but an arm appeared around his neck and Zommari was behind him._

'_This effect, Gemelos Sonido, allows me to create up to five clones of myself.' he slashed Ulquiorra across the back and blood sprayed out, the small Arrancar plummeting to the ground. _

'_Now you see, it takes a lot more than a bit of strength to be in the Espada. You need intuition, observation and above all, a blade that trusts you. A blade that you can drain the full power from.' lectured Zommari, each of his clones brandishing their swords. _

'_Now to end this. I am sorry you didn't make it my young friend, but maybe you should try eating more spirits next time?' he said calmly, meaning it in a genuine way. Ulquiorra stood up, gripping his sword. He clicked his neck and looked up, his eyes flashing green._

'_A sword…that trusts you?' he said slowly. 'Your…fair share of spirits? I…I have mine…' he said darkly, memories flooding into his head…_

'_**Wh…what do you want with me?' spluttered the Hollow, cowering up against the wall. Cloaked with a hood, the Arrancar bent down and lifted the other man up slightly, dropping him onto his knees. **_

'_**You…I saw you with Grimmjow Jaggerjack.' he said simply.**_

'_**I…I don't know what you-…' **_

'_**Don't give me that!' hissed the Arrancar. 'What is it about him? Huh!?' he roared, lifting the man closer to him. He was sweating now, tears also dripping from his eyes. **_

'_**I…I…I swear I don't care about hi-…' he began but the Arrancar threw him into the wall. He hit it and fell down slowly, coughing and spluttering. **_

'_**Wh…what are you, an Espada?' he asked slowly, trying to get to his feet. The hooded figure was silent for a moment.**_

'_**I will be…' he said in the end. 'Tell me. Did Grimmjow become an Espada in the end?' the man was silent. 'Tell me!' snapped the hooded Arrancar. **_

'_**If he did…' said the man quietly, confidence building in his mind. '…it would be…because he is a far greater Hollow than you will ever be!!!!!!' he cried, laughing on his knees. The hooded Arrancar slowly lifted his hand up to the base of his neck and felt the rim of his Hollow hole. He slowly turned to walk away, the man gibbering inanely. **_

'_**All hail Grimmjow, the true King of Hollows!!' he repeated over and over. In a flash the hooded Arrancar turned round and punched the man in the chest with his bare hand. The man choked and then fell silent, blood dribbling from his mouth. The Arrancar removed his hand, a gaping hole at the base of the man's neck, blood spilled out. He then removed his hood, his black hair swishing around, the green lines on his face looked like scars in the moonlight. **_

'_**That…felt good…' he whispered to himself. 'Its like they can feel my pain…' he said, looking at his hand, covered in blood. **_

_He looked up at Zommari again, the four other Zommari's beginning to advance. He leapt forwards, destroying the first clone before bounding towards the next, piercing it through the chest and tearing through to the one behind it, slashing it away, his rekindled hatred for Grimmjow forcing him on. Eventually he appeared before Zommari, slashing him across the chest with an almighty force, putting everything behind it. The Espada stuttered and then whined weakly as the blood burst from his chest. He fell backwards onto the ground, his sword dropping down next to him in a splash of blood, the little Arrancar Ulquiorra landing some feet away from him, thankful of his hate._


	112. Chapter 112 Past Revelations XV

Ulquiorra has bested the Novena Espada, Zommari Leroux and seemingly realised his dream. However, a new, stronger foe steps up, ready to crush the Arrancar with his crescent blade...

please review!

**Bleach 427: Past Revelations 15**

_The battle seemed over. Zommari, the Novena Espada, was lying in a pool of his own blood, Ulquiorra standing over him. The Arrancar looked at his hand, then at his blade._

'_What does this mean?' he said to himself. 'Can I be an Espada after all?' he turned away, awe struck by his own strength. Just then he heard a coughing sound and turned back to see Zommari haul himself up onto one hand, blood spilling from his chest and arms, splashing onto the pearly white floor._

'_You…you will never be…an Espada…' he gurgled, hoisting his head up to look into Ulquiorra's eyes. 'I…will make sure…of it…' he said, slowly standing to his feet._

'_But you sai-…' Ulquiorra began but Zommari interrupted._

'_You can never be an Espada! I don't know…how you managed to cut me then…but that power…that power of yours will never stay…I will teach you!!' he roared, standing up straight, the blood flowing out of his chest like a fountain. He held his sword out in front of him and Ulquiorra backed up, holding his sword in front of him, ready._

'_Abate…Brujeria-!' Zommari cried but before anything could happen, a large crescent moon shaped blade came crashing down on his wrist. Blood spurted out and he cried out in pain, keeling backwards, his sword clattering onto the ground. He crashed to the floor, clutching his fist._

'_Take a hike Novena.' came a sly voice and Ulquiorra turned slowly to look down another hallway at the oncoming figure. He was huge, not stocky but incredibly lanky with shoulder length black hair and an eye patch draped over his face. He had a wide grin spread across his face and a thin, beady eye. His boots were incredibly long and curled up at the end. _

'_Nnoitra…' Zommari spluttered as the Arrancar came into view._

'_Tch.' he said simply, not dignifying the Espada with a proper acknowledgement. He turned his attention however to Ulquiorra who was transfixed by this new Arrancar's enormous blade. Nnoitra tilted his head, surveying this small Arrancar._

'_Hey…' he called and Ulquiorra looked up at him. 'You beat up this guy?' he asked. The Arrancar nodded._

'_You ain't an Espada though are you?' asked the tall Arrancar. _

'_I…I would like to be…' Ulquiorra said slowly. Nnoitra burst out laughing, his mouth opening wide, his tongue lolling out to reveal a blatant 8 tattoo on his tongue._

'_Then why don't ya fight a real Espada?' he sniggered, Ulquiorra's eyes widening at the tattoo._

'_The eighth?' Ulquiorra thought to himself. 'But he just totally wiped out the ninth…how much of a power difference can there possibly be?' _

_Nnoitra stood there, his sword by his side._

'_Put it this way kid. If you beat me, you'll be an Espada in no time!' laughed Nnoitra. 'If…you beat me…' he giggled, raising his massive blade in front of him effortlessly. 'But…no one has beaten me!!' he laughed madly. He dashed forwards, bringing his blade round. It smashed into Ulquiorra's throwing him backwards a bit. He hit the floor and stood his ground, Nnoitra lunging again. They locked blades, sparks flying everywhere. _

'_Octavo Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga!' stated the Espada._

'_Ulquiorra Schiffer…soon to be Espada!' he said confidently, pushing away from Nnoitra and shooting up into the air. A large grin formed on the Espada's face as he looked up at the Arrancar._

'_Ya seem pretty sure. Just let me crush that lil' dream of yours!' he laughed, flying up to the Arrancar, swinging his sword round fast. Ulquiorra smashed it away, but Nnoitra was gone, appearing above the small Arrancar, bringing his sword down fast. It tore through the roof of the corridor and came smashing down but now, Ulquiorra was gone. He had reappeared behind the Espada and he attempted to stab him but his sword ricocheted off of Nnoitra's back._

'_Take that!' Nnoitra cried, swinging his blade behind him and knocking Ulquiorra into a wall. 'Ya can't cut me you stupid prick! I have the strongest hierro of all Hollows!! A lame attack like that ain't gonna do shit.' he said, very matter of fact like. As the dust cleared, his eye widened as the small Arrancar darted towards him, his sword pointed straight for the Espada's face._

'_The Hell!?' Nnoitra choked and he brought up his blade, Ulquiorra's sword spiralling into it, drilling him backwards. 'Whats with this kid…?' Nnoitra thought to himself. 'He's just some punk-ass lil' Arrancar…how can he even take a hit from me!?' Ulquiorra finally stopped pushing forwards and kicked off of Nnoitra. The lanky Espada fell backwards, cursing. Suddenly there was a whirring noise and he looked up to see a large green ball form at the end of Ulquiorra's finger._

'_I must become an Espada. Nothing will get in my way.' he said coldly. Nnoitra's eye trembled, a massive amount of spiritual pressure billowing off of his Cero. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes._

'_Nothing.' he said, Nnoitra in his sights._


	113. Chapter 113 Past Revelations XVI

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra lock blades, the fight getting more up close and personal by the second! Nnoitra also demonstrates his unsociable behaviour towards other Hollows and there is an unexpected visit...

please review! :D

**Bleach 428: Past Revelations 16**

_The Cero was building up quickly, the determination filling up in Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes. _

'_Impossible! How is his Cero getting so strong!?' Nnoitra cursed. Before he could rant anymore however, Ulquiorra launched the massive attack his way. Nnoitra bounded backwards, unleashing a roaring gold Cero from the tip of his tongue. _

'_Get bent you little punk!' Nnoitra screeched as the attack slammed into Ulquiorra, the little Arrancar disappearing into a dust cloud. Nnoitra was still in his stance, bracing himself for a retaliation. But there was none. He straightened up and smirked._

'_What do ya know…wasn't such a big shot after all.' Nnoitra shrugged and he touched down on the floor, turning his attention to Zommari. The Novena Espada struggled to hold his footing, clutching his stomach, attempting to stem the blood flow. _

'_Tch, look at you!' Nnoitra snapped, punching Zommari. There was a crack and the Espada hit the floor again, blood splashing up._

'_And to think you're an Espada.' Nnoitra shook his head. 'Ya got beat by some lil' kid.' he stood up and pointed to himself, his tongue lolling out. 'If ya wanna be a kick-ass Espada like me, you really do need to…train!' he said, stomping on Zommari's stomach viciously. The Espada spat blood and fell back down, breathing heavily. _

'_You…you are only…one rank…higher than…I…' Zommari coughed, sitting back up._

'_Huh?' Nnoitra said turning round slowly. He advanced on the kneeling Arrancar. 'What was that?' he said dangerously. He leapt up into the air, swinging his blade down like a pendulum._

'_I will show ya the power of the strongest Espada!' he shrieked. There was a shower of sparks followed by a clang of metal. Nnoitra grit his teeth as he laid eyes on Ulquiorra, the Arrancar's blade locked with his own just above Zommari's body. They backed off from one another, Nnoitra grinning._

'_Ya still alive huh? Maybe this won't be so boring.' he jeered nastily. Ulquiorra brushed the remark aside, ready to fight. Nnoitra backed up a little, spinning his sword around. Then he leapt up into the air and threw his blade down. Ulquiorra dodged it quickly, the sword's ridge striking the floor. _

'_Hiya!' cried Nnoitra as he used the chain on the end of the sword to hoist it back up. He caught it and flung it back at Ulquiorra who spun round and caught it in his hands. He took the brunt of the impact, grimacing._

'_Impossible!' Nnoitra exclaimed, his eye widening. Suddenly Ulquiorra was gone, appearing in front of the Espada. Nnoitra returned his blade and swung across at the Arrancar. Ulquiorra predicted it and jumped back, lunging forwards with his own blade. Nnoitra grabbed his hand and kicked him in the stomach. The little Arrancar doubled over and Nnoitra brought down his fist on Ulquiorra's back. There was a nasty thud as it struck the Arrancar and he fell down, blood dripping from his mouth. _

'_Ah ha ha!' Nnoitra laughed, lifting his leg up violently, striking Ulquiorra in the chin. 'Ya see? You're nothin'!' he pulled round his blade by its chain and flung it at Ulquiorra. The Arrancar reacted quickly, jabbing his sword into one of the chain's links. _

'_Wha-?' Nnoitra gasped as Ulquiorra entangled his sword, drawing the Espada closer. Nnoitra was pulled towards him fast and Ulquiorra punched the Espada hard in the chin as he came rushing forwards. With a snarl, the lanky Arrancar lashed out at the small one, grabbing his coat. He lifted his hand up, aiming a punch. He threw it at Ulquiorra who quickly lifted his sword up so the chains obscured Nnoitra's vision. Ulquiorra removed his sword and span round, throwing his arm outwards, a blast of air flying out, a rip down the front of his Arrancar jacket. Nnoitra cast his blade down and stuck out his tongue, a brilliant gold Cero forming quickly at the end. Instantly Ulquiorra was behind him. The Cero fired, slamming into a far wall and Nnoitra turned round, bringing his sword with him. Ulquiorra ducked and drove his sword forwards, piercing the wall behind them. There was an explosion and dirt flew out everywhere. Nnoitra shoved the small Arrancar in the chest so he fell backwards and then hauled his sword round him, taking it through the wall causing it to collapse in on itself from behind, a massive dust cloud blasting outwards, engulfing them and Zommari on the floor. He aimed for Ulquiorra's head and stabbed forwards but the Arrancar caught it in his hand. Nnoitra's eye widened with shock but Ulquiorra had already weaved beneath his blade. He shot upwards, his sword slashing through the eye patch. He then brought his sword back down on the helpless Espada, tearing through his hierro, blood spurting out. A stunned look was plastered all over Nnoitra's face, his Hollow hole and mask remnants revealed underneath his eye patch. The Espada stepped backwards, looking down at his bleeding chest, then up at Ulquiorra._

'_What the Hell are you…?' he growled dangerously. Then he gripped his sword tightly. 'Screw it, I'm not gonna lose!' he thrust his sword into the air, 'Pray, Santa Teresa-!' he cried, a golden light appearing. Suddenly however two figures appeared before them, one grabbed Nnoitra's hilt and thrusting it downwards, negating the release, the other appeared in front of Ulquiorra, a calm, complacent look on his face. The other one was a girl. A green haired girl that Nnoitra knew very well._


	114. Chapter 114 Past Revelations XVII

Two people have arrived to break up the fight between Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. They will deliver some news to Ulquiorra...what could it be?

thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep them coming. also thanks to everyone who has added this to their favourites :)

**Bleach 429: Past Revelations 17**

_There was an immense whirlwind in the centre of the room and two figures stepped out. The first one grabbed Nnoitra's blade, bringing it down and slamming it into the ground. Her hair was long and green, her Hollow mask placed on the top of her head, a turtle neck Arrancar uniform covering her entire body. _

'_Neliel…' growled Nnoitra darkly. She ignored him._

'_Who is that?' Ulquiorra said to himself. There was a coughing sound from behind him and he turned a little._

'_Tercera Espada…Neliel Tu Oderschvank…' Zommari wheezed, lying on his back now._

'_3__rd__!?' Ulquiorra thought to himself. 'Such a high rank…' he watched in awe at the Espada who confronted Nnoitra. She turned to him, her eyes interlocking with his own. She squinted a little before turning back to the dust cloud. The second person emerged. The figure was dressed in a white Arrancar coat with what looked like Shinigami garb underneath. His hair was brown and slicked back, a single strand hanging down in front of his smug face. Neliel bowed to him as he walked past. Ulquiorra's eyes shot open._

'_Aizen-sama!' he realised and he dropped to the ground on one knee, bowing his head. Nnoitra flashed Neliel a nasty look before bowing his head ever so slightly as Aizen walked past. He didn't lay eyes on any of them just yet. Instead he nodded his head to Zommari's fallen body._

'_Bring him a medic.' he said to a small gaggle of Arrancar's who in turn bowed and vanished. Nnoitra shrugged._

'_Tch.' he said under his breath. Neliel looked his way._

'_Maybe you should go.' she said quietly. He didn't look at her._

'_Screw off…' he hissed. Aizen however nodded. _

'_Return to your room Nnoitra.' he said softly. The Espada looked up and stood there._

'_Please…return to your room.' Aizen said again. Nnoitra chuckled and turned away, leaving down the hallway, his sword across his shoulders. Ulquiorra waited nervously. He had attacked and incapacitated an Espada. Aizen would surely punish him now._

'_You…' came the voice he had been dreading. Ulquiorra gulped and looked up._

'_Yes, Aizen-sama?' he asked. The Hollow leader did not look at him. Instead, his gaze fell on Zommari._

'_Are you the one who did this to the Novena Espada?' he asked simply. Ulquiorra knew it was useless to lie. He sighed._

'_It was I.' he confessed. There was silence. Eventually Neliel spoke._

'_What is your name, little Arrancar?' she asked. He opened his mouth to speak but Aizen piped up._

'_Ulquiorra Schiffer, Arrancar 25.' he said, turning his head to the Arrancar, his sly eyes looking into the Arrancar's. 'Isn't that right?' Ulquiorra nodded dumbly._

'_I see…' Neliel said, watching him. 'So you haven't been an Arrancar very long?'_

_He shook his head dumbly again. Apparently unimpressed, she turned back to Aizen._

'_Aizen-sama…if I may…isn't he a bit young?' she said. Ulquiorra was confused. Aizen shook his head._

'_I don't see why.' he then looked past her to Ulquiorra. 'You do know who you were just duelling, do you not?'_

'_The Octavo…' he began but again Aizen interrupted._

'…_Espada, yes that's correct.' he said, nodding his head. 'A normal Arrancar being on par with the eighth strongest Arrancar of all? That doesn't seem too normal to me.' _

_Ulquiorra didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, instead he just nodded. Aizen chuckled._

'_I see. You don't understand do you?' he said, running a hand through his hair. 'No one but the seven Espada higher than he have ever beaten Nnoitra in a battle.'_

'_Beaten? But he-…' the little Arrancar began but again he was hushed._

'_You removed his eye patch. In a situation like this, with an individual such as yourself, that is a win.' he explained. 'If he had released his zanpaktou like both he and Zommari were going to do, the fight would have continued. However, I had seen enough.' _

_He slowly walked towards Ulquiorra, smiling. _

'_You are going to be my Cuatro Espada!' he exclaimed and Ulquiorra's eyes opened in shock._

_Meanwhile, somewhere deep in Las Noches, another Arrancar had just finished initiated and was being tattooed. The tattoo was on his lower back, the number was 6..._


	115. Chapter 115 Past Revelations XVIII

The last of Ulquiorra Schiffer's revelations, the newly appointed Cuatro Espada meets the rest of them for the first time...

please review!

**Bleach 430: Past Revelations 18**

'_Cuatro?' Neliel asked, astounded, almost as much as Ulquiorra was himself. Aizen simply stood there, a grin on his face. _

'_I mean no disrespect Aizen-sama of course…but isn't promoting this young one to the fourth Espada, almost immediately after meeting him properly a little…rash?' Neliel said, keeping her bow low so as to avoid any possible nasty looks from her master. _

'_Neliel, do not worry. I have everything under control. Yes…Ulquiorra here will make a fine Espada.' he smiled thinly. He dismissed her and she nodded quickly before vanishing with a crack._

'_Come Ulquiorra.' he said, turning away. 'You must be initiated.' he said slowly before vanishing, the newly appointed Espada following suit._

_They arrived in a large hall with a bone white table in the centre. Ten chairs were positioned around it, with one extra tall one at the head of the table. Ulquiorra instantly realised that this was the Espada's gathering chamber. A door was flung open at the back of the room and he saw a group emerge. He gasped._

'_The…Espada?' he whispered to himself. Aizen must've heard as he let out a slight chuckle._

'_You are one of them now.' they all sat down round the table, each one taking a chair. Aizen nodded to a chair and Ulquiorra sat down, trying not to make it too obvious that he was staring at each one of them. The one sitting to his left was a tall Arrancar, with a strange tube like glass head. Inside however were two floating heads, suspended in an odd substance. Tattooed on their heads was the number 5. _

'_This one is the one weaker than I…' Ulquiorra thought to himself. Next to him on the right sat Neliel, whom he knew to be the 3__rd__. He studied across the table. Directly in front of him was Nnoitra Jiruga, the sly Espada grinning at him, his 8 tattoo slightly visible through his thin lips. Nnoitra seemed to be the only one who realised he was there. Next to Nnoitra sat a small man with shoulder length pink hair and white spectacles, a smug, complacent look on his otherwise effeminate face. He looked over the other side of Nnoitra and saw a man asleep. Astounded, he observed this Arrancar. He had a small goatee, and shoulder length brown hair, his hands hidden beneath gloves. Immediately he was drawn to the one next to the sleepy man._

_The man was young and had striking blue hair. His face was rough and he had blue markings under each eye. He was slouched, his expression bored, his teeth bared in an upward snarl._

'_Grimmjow…' Ulquiorra realised, watching the Arrancar. Grimmjow however did not seem to notice him, and the meeting began. _

'_My dear Espada…' began Aizen, taking his seat. 'I have summoned you all today to welcome our newest member.' he gestured to Ulquiorra who sat there in silence. There was a murmur as the Espada turned to him, shocked they hadn't noticed him before. He took a swift look at them before laying his eyes firmly on Grimmjow. The Arrancar simply lay back, stretching. _

'_He does not recognise me…' Ulquiorra decided in his head. He was awoken from his thoughts by the gruff voice of an elderly man. Sat next to the pink haired Espada was a large, portly old Arrancar with a fluffy white moustache and a crown perched on his head._

'_He is just a boy.' snorted the old man, tilting his head towards Aizen. 'What rank are you?' he ordered._

'_Cuatro…' replied Ulquiorra quietly._

'_Tch. No way. A short ass brat like you?' he said nastily._

'_Barragan enough.' Aizen said dangerously and the elderly Espada mumbled to himself quietly. He stood up, turning to go._

'_Later I will administer his tattoo. For now Espada, farewell.' he said and they all got up, rather disgruntled at the shortness of the meeting. Nnoitra nudged the sleeping Espada who leapt up before slinking out. Ulquiorra got up but he heard Aizen speak._

'_As for you, Ulquiorra Schiffer, I'm sure we'll be seeing quite a bit more of each other in the future.' he said, smiling. Ulquiorra nodded back and turned to go. He ran straight into the skinny body of Nnoitra who patted him on the shoulder._

'_Yeah, I'm sure we will.' he said, grinning._

'_Go to your room Nnoitra.' came a soft voice and he turned to see Neliel looking at Ulquiorra. He was about to make a remark but thought little of it, instead he stomped off down the hall and out of the door. She simply smiled at him politely before vanishing. Finally, there was only him and Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada had not left the table yet._

'_So, you're the new fourth?' he called out. Ulquiorra was silent. 'Hey! I'm askin' you a question.' he yelled. Ulquiorra clenched his fist._

'_I am.' he said eventually._

'_There. That wasn't so hard.' he kicked off the table and jumped off his chair, waltzing up to the Espada, grinning. 'Well, it's good to meet ya.' he said falsely. 'Name's Grimmjow, 6__th__ Espada. We're in the same boat, I only just got entered.' he laughed._

'_Is that so.' Ulquiorra said simply. Grimmjow turned and made his way to the door. As he left he placed his hand on the doorframe and looked back._

'_Listen, Ulquiorra.' he said quietly. The Cuatro Espada looked up. 'If you get in my way of becoming king, I'll kill you.' Grimmjow said darkly. _

'_Welcome to the Espada.' he grinned, shutting the door on Ulquiorra, plunging him into darkness._


	116. Chapter 116 Hollowed Ice

With Ulquiorra and Byakuya's duel finished, the next battle of the Winter Showdown commences. Toshiro Hitsugaya vs Halibel! Can the child prodigy really keep up with the overwhelming strength of one of the top 3 Espada?

please review guys, i appreciate them from anyone.

**Bleach 431: Hollowed Ice**

The wind rushed past as Halibel leapt at Toshiro, the young captain quickly bringing up his blade. She slammed her sword onto his, the large outlined sword crashing onto Hyourinmaru with a blinding force. Sparks flew everywhere, the small boy being pushed back under the ferocious assault. He leapt off and darted into the air, looking about him. Suddenly he heard a crack and spun round, Halibel appearing in the air, her sword held out at her side, her braids flying around frantically in the wind.

'Damn it!' Toshiro cried out as Halibel lunged at him, her sword connecting with his. There was a loud clanging sound and she pushed forwards ever more, the captain shooting backwards.

'I can't keep up!?' Toshiro thought to himself, baring his teeth. 'Grrr! Hiya!' he yelled, flinging his blade up, Halibel backing off. She closed her eyes.

'Such rudimentary actions. Are you capable of nothing more?' she jeered. Then she jerked her head down the corridor.

'Ulquiorra…' she said to herself.

'Something wrong Espada?' Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

'The Cuatro Espada has fallen. But it feels as if the captain he faced has also been met with the same fate.' she said solemnly, bowing her head.

'Kuchiki…' Toshiro said quietly. Then he was thrust open from his stupor as Halibel appeared directly in front of him, bringing her blade down on his shoulder. He swung Hyourinmaru upwards and deflected it but not before it nicked a bit of him. Blood trickled out and he grabbed it, wincing. He dashed forwards, crying out. She simply stood there, un-amused. He jabbed forwards with his blade but she dodged and grabbed his arm, pulling him down. He stumbled and she hit him in the back, the captain choking.

'Don't be so foolish you juvenile.' she said, mocking his age. He straightened up to his full height and turned round. He gripped his sword tighter before dashing towards her.

'Again?' she sighed. He jabbed forwards and she reached out to grab his arm but he vanished. Her eyes widened as he appeared behind her. He brought down his sword but she caught it, forcing it back at him. The blade glinted in the light as it came nearer his eye. Suddenly his eyes flashed silver and Halibel's hand became covered in a thick layer of ice. It ran all the way up her arm until she was entirely encased in it.

'Damn…' she managed to say before her entire body was locked in a column of ice. Toshiro broke away his sword and flung it down, the ice shards shooting off of it. He turned away, his next task to locate Matsumoto, or help another captain. He began to take off when he heard a loud splitting sound. He span around quickly as Halibel's arm burst out of the chunk of ice. Her other arm, clutching her sword burst out and she clenched her fists and the rest of the ice completely shattering, blasting off of her. She brushed herself down, humouring the captain.

'Show me your Bankai.' she said simply, looking up at him. He clenched his fist around his sword's hilt.

'Never…I can beat someone like you without it…' he said, confidence building up.

'You don't have a chance. Summon it…or die.' she said darkly, holding her sword out in front of her, the tip of the blade pointing at the small captain. Toshiro gulped, holding his sword steady in front of him. She waited patiently before spinning her sword around on her finger.

'Perhaps you need a bit of coaxing.' she waved her sword around in front of her, a strange yellow glow emanating from the hollow part of her blade. It flowed out behind her sword like a trail.

'W…what's that?' Toshiro asked nervously.

'My zanpaktou is demonstrating its power. If you are still undecided on using Bankai, I suggest you observe.' she said simply and held out her sword, the yellow light building up inside. She jolted backwards as bolts of electricity fired outwards towards the captain. He gasped and brought up his sword. The attack smashed into him and it threw him backwards. He slumped against a wall, his body tingling. She waved her blade again, the yellow light flowing around behind it. He got up slowly and swung his sword furiously at her, a wave of ice blowing outwards.

'Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!' he cried as the ice wave was flung towards the Espada. She held out her blade again, firing the jolt. It burst through his ice wave, causing it to explode in mid-air. Immediately she dashed through it, her blade up against Toshiro's neck.

'My zanpaktou has shown you it's powers. Now show me your Bankai or prepare to die.' she said darkly. Toshiro tried to force her off but she head butted him, a sickening crack could be heard. The little captain stumbled backwards, clutching his sword. His vision had blurred slightly, but he kept his balance.

'You will regret this…' he said dangerously, the wind picking up around him. He lifted his sword up into the air, the corridor beginning to drop into a deep freeze, the walls crusting over with shining ice. Halibel stood, unfazed, her hair flying out behind her.

'Bankai!!!!' Toshiro cried and two blue lights burst forth, the ice covering the entire room.


	117. Chapter 117 Hitsugaya vs Halibel!

Hitsugaya has taken a beating against Halibel who continues to pound away at the tiny captain's defence's. Only Toshiro's connection with his blade, Hyourinmaru can hope to keep him alive...

please review, id appreciate them from everyone who has favourited this. thanks a lot, and keep enjoying the story! :D

**Bleach 432: Frostbite Sparks, Hitsugaya vs. Halibel!**

The air became cold. Very cold. The only sounds where those of the whipping wind and the crackling of the ice forming on the walls. A thick, silvery fog began to build up, the mist seeping along the ground. The Espada Halibel watched, her eyes studying the fog.

'Tch.' she said simply as the silhouette of Toshiro Hitsugaya came into view through the mist. 'about time…' she said.

'Espada…' she heard him say. 'You have chosen this. Now you shall fail.' he said solemnly as the mist suddenly blew away, revealing his Bankai.

'Daiguren Hyourinmaru!' he bellowed, holding his blade up into the air. He looked the same, except now two enormous ice wings had sprouted from his back and his feet had been replaced by icy dragon claws.

'Is that it?' Halibel asked sceptically.

'It is enough.' Toshiro replied, taking his stance. Halibel span her sword again before catching it's hilt in her hand.

'We shall see.' she said quietly. With that, they darted towards each other, swords glaring. Toshiro brought his round horizontally, swinging it fast, a trail of ice following it. Halibel brought hers down with a massive force, electric sparks shooting off of it. They clashed and she spun away, her blade spinning along Toshiro's, sparks flying everywhere. As she speedily turned back to face him, a blast of air shot out and the captain lunged for her, his speed increasing thanks to the power of his newfound wings. He jetted across the corridor before touching down, digging his claws into the floor. Halibel leaned to the side as his sword sped past where her head was and she drove her blade into one of his wings. There was a cracking noise and he turned his head, his eyes wide open in shock.

'Damn!' he cursed, backing off and pulling his sword back. However, Halibel hadn't noticed the chain on the bottom of his hilt, and she dashed towards him as he backed up. He yanked the chain towards him, the hooks at the end slashing her on the arm as she held her sword out. As she darted to the side she checked her upper arm. There was a small cut, deep enough to bleed. She looked up at the small captain.

'Pathetic.' she said darkly.

'What?' Toshiro asked.

'You unleash your Bankai and yet, this is all the damage I take?' she said mockingly. The captain clenched his fists.

'Well…at least you tried brat.' she said finally, spinning her sword round, the electricity gathering on her blade. With an angry grunt Toshiro had appeared behind her. Her eyes widened but she wasn't able to turn fast enough as he brought down his sword. It hit Halibel down the front and she stood there in surprise, her eyes wide. Before the attack was over however, Toshiro tore his blade up again, a torrent of ice following it up.

'Ryusenka!' he cried and then there was a gushing noise. Suddenly ice erupted from the tip of his blade and immediately encased Halibel, far faster than before. Instead of running this time, Hitsugaya leapt backwards, ready for her to pounce. Nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to do.

'I did hit her with my Bankai…maybe she is finished…' he thought to himself. Decided, he turned round and began to leave. Just as he thought, he heard a cracking noise. Gripping his sword he turned back and was met by a loud roaring noise, followed by a blast of bronze. The Cero ripped towards him and he disappeared into his wings, the attack slamming into them and throwing him back. When the dust had settled, he emerged, unharmed. His wings were cracked but alive. The ice fell off of the Espada who stepped out of it, a slash down her stomach, blood trickling out.

'You are tougher than you look…' Toshiro remarked.

'Why is that? Were you presuming that because I am the only girl Espada I was the weakest?' she said nastily. 'Far from it.'

'We'll see about that!' he roared and he leapt forwards. She swung her sword like a golf club, a blast of lightning firing at the captain. It struck his sword as he blocked, throwing him backwards. As he fell through the sky however, he lifted his head up and pointed his sword at her as she rocketed towards him.

'Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!' he cried again and the wave of ice flew towards her. She hit the floor and blocked with her sword, the wave ricocheting off of it, sparks and ice billowing all over the place. Toshiro hit the floor also, preparing himself. Halibel cast aside his attack, the ice smashing high onto the wall, freezing it instantly. The little captain was sweating, his wings near their death. All the Espada had was a small nick on her arm and another small slash on her stomach. He was breathing deeply, his chest moving in and out heavily. Halibel spun her sword round once more, catching it in her hand and holding it out to face the captain. Toshiro poured his reiatsu into Hyourinmaru, the blade pulsating blue and silver, his eyes beginning to glow.

The wind and ice blasted up from behind him and he dashed at the Espada, his hair sparkling silver, his eyes shining white. He roared in action, Halibel darting towards him, the electricity fizzing off of her sword. They clashed and sparks flew everywhere as they locked swords, pushing against one another until in the end, a barrage of ice flew up into the air, and Toshiro brought down his sword.


	118. Chapter 118 The Espada Strikes Back!

No matter what Toshiro pulls off, Halibel is a step ahead. Luckily, two friends may be just what he needs to outwit this Espada...

please rate and review :)

**Bleach 433: Halibel Attacks, the Espada Strikes Back!**

Toshiro's blade sliced into the Espada, her head falling backwards, blood spurting out. He couldn't stop and his sword crashed to the ground, the pulsing reiatsu flowing out of it. His eyes darted upwards. Halibel was leaning over backwards, her face out of view.

'I must've got her…' he thought to himself. The wind died down and slowly, the Espada straightened up. Toshiro's eyes widened.

'You're not dead!? But…I got you in the face, that's impossible!' he cried. She stood up, looking at the captain, a small cut just above the rim of her jacket's collar. He heard a tearing sound and the collar tore off, his sword cutting the material. He gasped. The Espada had no mouth. In it's place was her Hollow mask giving her a new, scary gaunt look.

'Poor fool. Your blade merely ricocheted off of my mask.' she said, her mouth not moving. Toshiro brandished his sword, his wings spreading out behind him.

'What…what are you…?' he said in disgust. She studied him through her green eyes before chuckling slightly.

'You speak of me as if I am some kind of monster.' she said slowly gauging his reaction.

'You're nothing more than a monster! None of you are!' he growled. She held her arms out.

'Yet we attain a human form. Just like you, Shinigami. What, just because you kill us, that automatically makes you the white knights of the world?' she remarked. Toshiro remained speechless.

'I…' he stuttered stupidly.

'Besides, you are the one with wings sprouting out of your back.' she jeered, advancing on him. He rushed at her, his sword flailing wildly. She vanished, appearing behind him. She had her arms open wide still, almost as if she was daring him to strike.

'Espada 3, Halibel Seiteki.' she announced before bringing her blade down onto Toshiro's wings once more. He noticed however and vanished also, reappearing down the corridor.

'Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya.' he stated proudly. 'She's only the 3rd!?' he then thought to himself, his confidence wavering. 'This is insane…surely she is a Vasto Lorde…' he asked himself. He straightened up and stared at her, the Espada staring back. Eventually she sighed and looked down at the floor.

'I'm afraid…' she began. 'I need to end our little meeting tiny captain.' she said and lifted her sword into the air. She held it by the end of its hilt and began to spin it around, a loud buzzing sound emitting from the blade. It hummed as it spun round and she threw it up into the air. Taking his chance, Toshiro lunged forwards, his sword pointing for Halibel's stomach.

'Los Anillos Rayos.' she said darkly and caught her blade, stabbing it into the ground in front of her. Instantly it began to emit enormously strong energy waves towards the captain. He gasped and smashed at the first one with his blade but the attack simply electrocuted him. He cried out and soared backwards, crashing onto the floor. One of his wings exploded and he tried to stand again but another energy wave came crashing into him. He grit his teeth as he flew backwards again, cursing.

'Damn you…' he said, clenching his fist.

'What's wrong?' Halibel asked. 'Did you not expect to be felled so easily by the first of my blades abilities?' the captain stood, shaken. He eyed his shattered wing, only one remaining as well as his icy tail. The other crumbled up into blue sparkles before blowing away.

'Does that mean you have essentially lost half of your power?' Halibel mocked, her skeletal mouth not moving. Toshiro flashed her a devilish grin.

'You wish.' he laughed and he vanished, reappearing in front of her and bringing down his sword, a trail of ice flowing off of it. She gasped and ripped her sword from the ground, sparks and flashes of electricity following it but Toshiro cut down her shoulder, blood spurting out and instantly freezing. Her eyes widened and she cracked it off, a small amount of blood leaking from the wound. Angered, she span round, waving her sword in the familiar fashion, the yellow glow following it. The electricity bolted out of the end, the attack ready to pierce Hitsugaya in the chest. However he took his stance and vanished in a crack, a cloud of dust blowing aside as the stray blast smashed straight into the back wall.

He appeared again behind her, but she was already aware and turned round, grabbing his sword's chain. He was yanked forwards and she smacked him in the cheek. He grimaced as he fell backwards but at the same time he swung his foot upwards, catching her on the side of the head. She stumbled and dropped him, scrabbling for her blade. He swung Hyourinmaru in his hand and faced her but her sword was already at his throat. She narrowed her eyes and a yellow blast began to channel itself in the inner section of her sword. There was a whirring sound coming from the blade and a bronze orb formed at the end, lighting up Toshiro's face.

'Cero!?' he cried. Suddenly there was a gushing sound and a blade came out of nowhere and crashed into Halibel's hand, blood dribbling out, the sword flying elsewhere diverting the Cero into the wall. They both turned as the blade flew back to its owner and Toshiro's face lit up.

'Ahoy!' cried Renji, gesturing to the captain. Uryuu was standing next to him, rearranging his glasses.

'Thought you might like some help!' grinned the lieutenant.


	119. Chapter 119 Help Comes to Toshiro!

Renji and Uryuu join the fray in an attempt to help the stuggling captain! Can their well trained actions help enough?

please review :)

**Bleach 434: Help Comes to Toshiro! The Pair Are Ready to Fight!**

'Hey, Captain Hitsugaya!' Renji said, waving, a cheeky grin on his face. Toshiro was speechless. Renji had smashed the Espada's blade from her hand in one hit. Perhaps it was just the element of surprise. Next to him, Uryuu Ishida was rearranging his glasses.

'Don't get carried away Abar-…' he began but Renji leapt in from of him, pointing a rude finger at Halibel.

'You! You will face the might of Aba-Ishi!'

'Hey what!? We agreed on Ishi-Aba! It sounds better!' Uryuu cried out, jumping about. Renji turned to him, clenching his fist.

'Yeah well tough luck four eyes!' he growled, their foreheads almost touching, veins throbbing in their faces.

'Four eyes!? At least I don't have a pink pineapple on my head!' Uryuu squeaked, pushing up against Renji in anger. Halibel ran a hand through her hair and sighed impatiently.

'Who are these clowns?' she said to Toshiro. He simply stood there, aghast. She made an impatient noise and flashed a nasty look at the duo who were still arguing. In a flash she had gone, the sound of her feet thudding down onto the floor by her sword. In an instant, she had grabbed it and was gone again.

'Look out Abarai, Ishida!' Toshiro cried out frantically. However she appeared right next to Renji, forcing her blade down onto his as he brought it up clumsily. He was pushed back along the floor, Uryuu dashing after the them, trying to keep up. The Espada pushed off of Renji, slashing him down the chest. The lieutenant choked on blood before staggering back, his chest dripping. She turned round to face Ishida who whipped out his bow, launching a single blue arrow at Halibel. She simply held out her hand and the arrow exploded on her palm into nothing. He grimaced and fired some more whilst leaping backwards, the Espada darting and weaving to the sides. Finally she pushed up off the ground and grabbed his leg, hauling him towards her. He spluttered as she flung him downwards, the Quincy spiralling through the air before crashing onto the ground below.

She landed on the floor softly, her sword by her side. Uryuu stood up from the dust, brushing himself down.

'You…you are a Quincy?' she asked. He pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded.

'That you noticed, means I am doing a good job.' he smirked, instantly summoning his enormous glowing blue bow.

'Don't bet on it.' Halibel said nastily. Uryuu blasted her with a torrent of arrows and she sped straight towards them. A split second before going head first into the attack, she vanished. Uryuu's eyes widened and she appeared before him, lunging with her sword. Immediately, Renji's blade erupted forth and slammed into hers once more. It recoiled off and Halibel staggered backwards. Toshiro appeared behind her, tying her legs speedily together with the chain hanging from his hilt.

'Damn!' she snapped as she stumbled. He whipped it off her legs and she fell, back, staggering to keep herself upright. She squinted as she watched Uryuu dash around her, a blue light flashing every few seconds. However she was distracted by Renji who dashed forwards, flinging Zabimaru at the Espada. Their blades locked and the shock pushed Halibel backwards further. Suddenly, Uryuu appeared in front of them both.

'Now Abarai!' he said, slapping Renji's hand to tag him in. Renji leapt forwards, pushing off of Halibel. He held out his hands in front of her, the wind beginning to pick up.

'Bakudo number 9, Geki!' he cried and a shot of red burst from his hand, engulfing Halibel. Instantly, she was paralyzed, clenching her fists in order to break the seal. Renji span round, his hands out again.

'Bakudo number 4, Hainawa!' he cried and a wispy golden rope of energy wrapped itself around the Espada's hands. She began to sweat, looking around frantically. Renji leapt backwards, Uryuu appearing beside him.

'Now, Ishida!' the Shinigami cried.

Again they tagged each other out and Uryuu landed before her in a bow. He straightened up and in the ground was a steel pole. The Quincy flipped open a case and dripped a silvery blue liquid onto the top of the pole.

'Sprenger.' he said simply and the liquid hit the top of the pole. 'Farewell, Espada.' a bright blue light shot out of the pole and Halibel's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, a massive explosion racked the corridor and the Espada disappeared in a ball of blue light and fire.

'You did it…' Toshiro said, smiling slightly, the small captain out of breath. Then there was silence. They turned to go, smirking a little over their victory. Suddenly, a roaring sound was heard and they spun round, a bronze Cero bursting out of the smoke. Renji and Uryuu leapt aside but Toshiro turned to slow, the small captain getting caught in the blast and thrown down the corridor.

'Captain Hitsugaya!!!!' they both cried, the captain out of their sights. Turning their thoughts elsewhere, they turned to fight Halibel who emerged from the smoke.


	120. Chapter 120 Time is Running Out

After Toshiro disappears in the brunt of Halibel's devastating Cero, Renji and Uryuu take the stand against her. However they appear to be no match for the Espada. What can they do?

On a little note, I am really glad and surprised that my Bleach has come this far and still liked by you guys. Please keep the reviews coming, from everyone who has favourited. Thanks a lot and keep enjoying it! :D

**Bleach 435: Time is Running Out, Halibel Pushes Back**

In another hallway, deeper into Las Noches, there was silence. Three figures were standing, two facing the one.

'So…' said Shunsui awkwardly, the Espada Stark simply watching him. He shrugged and began to chuckle. 'Look are we gonna fight or what?' asked the man flamboyantly. Stark let out a lazy sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

'I'd really rather not.' he said honestly. His fraccion, the hyperactive Lilinette, jumped forwards.

'I'll do it for ya Stark!' she squeaked.

'I'm not gonna fight a lil kid.' Shunsui said sternly. 'Especially a girl.' he said, a small grin on his face, his large hat over his eyes a little.

'Why not?' Stark asked.

'It's rude. I am a gentleman.' Shunsui said, tipping his hat to Lilinette politely who didn't acknowledge it. 'Besides, she's just a little girl.'

Lilinette cracked and leapt up and down on the spot, lunging for Shunsui. Stark reached out lazily and grabbed her collar and she choked, falling backwards, like a dog.

'Lemme at him Stark! I'll teach this low-life who to call a kid!' she screeched. Stark looked at the captain, desperately attempting to ignore the screaming fraccion.

Shunsui looked around, then dropped his shoulders loosely, letting out a long sigh.

'Look, we probably should be doing something…' he said reluctantly. He looked at Stark for approval but the Espada turned his attention to his fraccion.

'Quiet Lilinette.' he said darkly. Immediately she hushed. Stark closed his eyes, a weary look on his face. He ran a gloved hand through his brown hair before looking back at Shunsui.

'Whatever you say…' he said sleepily.

The Arrancar released his fraccion and she turned to Shunsui, glaring. The captain tilted his hat up a little to see better and his face dropped.

'Oh boy…' he said unhappily. 'Im guessing there's no way around it.' he said as Lilinette drew her zanpaktou from the missing horn on her helmet. She bounded towards him, her speed apparent and she bounced up into the air, bringing her curved blade down upon Shunsui's sword, the captain simply letting it rest in the air. Lilinette growled angrily and backed off, ready to attack.

Halibel emerged from the dust, blood dripping from her forehead and dribbling onto her Hollow mask, staining a bit of it a deep red. Renji and Uryuu watched her stand her ground, her hand firmly wrapped around the hilt of her broad blade. Renji flashed a look down the corridor.

'Captain Hitsugaya!' he cried but there was no answer. Halibel let out a small chuckle.

'He has gone. Accept it.' she said nastily but Uryuu ran up to her, his bow out and ready.

'Silence!' he cried, firing a barrage of arrows at the Espada. Halibel held her sword out, spinning it around on her finger. The arrows splattered against it, breaking apart as they zoomed into the spinning blade. Renji turned away from the corridor in grim acceptance. He faced Halibel who was duelling Uryuu. The Quincy had released Steele Schneider, his blue spirit edge weapon and was clashing with the Espada's blade. He lunged forwards and she keeled to the side, cracking him in the neck with her free hand. He choked and fell forwards, a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth. His glasses hit the floor and she turned on him, broken and weak.

'You are weak Quincy. You are the inferior race.' she said arrogantly, brandishing her sword, preparing to strike. A massive blast of red shot past them both followed by a torrent of wind. The Arrancar turned round, Uryuu looking up, squinting into the light.

'Bankai!' they heard Renji cry and the smoke was gone, replaced by an enormous bone snake creature.

'Hihio Zabimaru!' he boomed and his creature wrapped around him, roaring proudly. Halibel tilted her head.

'A lieutenant such as yourself knows Bankai?' she said, seemingly surprised. Renji sneered. Instantly he launched Zabimaru at the Espada, the monster driving forwards, zipping through the air, it's mouth wide open in a roar. Ready for it, Halibel leapt over the creature and ran along its back towards Renji, a startled look striking his face.

'No lieutenants Bankai is strong enough to defeat me.' she said simply and she slashed him across the chest as she approached him. Blood shot out of his chest and he grimaced, tumbling backwards. Uryuu clenched his fist, attempting to stand up. Suddenly they felt a cold frost cross over them and Halibel bounded up into the air, looking around.

'Sennen Hyoro.' came a cold voice and from down the corridor Hitsugaya darted towards the battlefield, followed by large, icy pillars appearing around Halibel. She looked around, looking for a means of escape, however to no avail.

'It takes time to set up, but Sennen Hyoro is utterly devastating.' Toshiro said simply, holding his sword out. Slowly he turned it ninety degrees and there was a locking sound. Halibel cried out as the bars closed in on her, crushing her in the immense ice prison, drowning out the sounds of the Espada.


	121. Chapter 121 A Cold Hatred

As Toshiro believes he has one this battle already, Halibel attacks him and desecrates them all. Are they doomed!?

please review readers, much appreciated.

**Bleach 436: A Cold Hatred, The Fight Continues**

'Sennen Hyoro.' said Toshiro Hitsugaya proudly, his sword out by his side, a bitter cold mist drifting off of it. Halibel gripped her blade and looked around eyeing the large pillars of ice nervously.

'The Thousand Years Ice Prison takes a long time to set up.' he said, a small smirk lining his mouth. 'You should have come checked up on me.' he turned his blade sideways and there was a loud click of a locking sound and a flash of blue sparked outwards, trailing down the blade and shooting off the end.

'You Arrancar do seem to have that problem.' he finished as the pillars closed in on their victim, her cries silenced as they locked together with an almighty boom.

The small captain closed his eyes and slid his sword back into it's sheathe.

'C…Captain Hitsugaya?' Uryuu spluttered, gaping at the prison.

'Yes I'm alive. It will take more than a Cero to defeat a captain.' he said simply. He walked slowly towards Renji, helping him up, the blood seeping down his chest, his Shinigami garb ripped down the front.

'M…my Bankai…' he stammered, looking around.

'You were hit by a strong blow from a very strong Arrancar. You are but a lieutenant Abarai…' Toshiro said calmly, but sternly. 'You are lucky to be alive.' Renji accepted the truth and stood up, tall and proud of his strength. He bounded over to Uryuu and held out his hand. The Quincy nodded affectionately and grasped it, climbing to his feet. Renji gave him a playful punch on the arm.

'We aren't a bad team, Aba-Ishi…' Renji began but he held up his arms in surrender as Uryuu turned on him. Toshiro stood looking out of the window, his captain's haori billowing out behind him.

'Enough you two. We have more important things to do.' he said solemnly, the ravaging war still going on down below as ferocious as ever. Explosions were going off everywhere and chunks of both the Seireitei and Las Noches were dotted about on the sandy plains.

'Captain…are you really up to it? Maybe you should just go to Lady Unohana…' Renji started but he was waved off by the little captain.

'I'll be fine.' he said adamantly, but there was blood staining his pure white hair and it trickled down his forehead. His Bankai was almost gone too, half of a single wing remained. 'We have to help the others, the other lieutenants at least.'

As he moved, there came a slow, but undeniable cracking noise and his eyes widened. Reluctantly, he, then Renji then Uryuu turned to the prison. In a flash, Halibel's arm shot out of the side. Shards of ice crashed onto the ground and her arm twitched, bleeding slightly, with slashes across the sleeve. There was a flash of gold and the cracks grew up the side of the prison before shattering the entire thing, the chunks of ice smashing down onto the ground creating a wispy white vapour on the corridor floor. Halibel clicked her neck.

'Tch. I remember former sixth talking about that.' she said, and Toshiro had a flashback of when he fought with the former sixth, Luppi.

'Tell me small captain. If that didn't kill him, how could it kill me?' she mocked. With a roar, the captain leapt into action, swinging Hyourinmaru at the Espada. Halibel grabbed his arm as he lunged for her but her brought his foot round, cracking her in the shoulder. She let go of him and threw a punch but he swerved aside, wrapping his chain around her arm. He hauled her forwards and she brought her other hand down as she came, her sword slicing into his shoulder. He cursed and grit his teeth as he scampered backwards, tearing off the bloodied slither of his haori and casting it aside. His haori was now sleeveless, reminiscent of that of Kenpachi's. At that moment Zabimaru soared into the scene and Halibel swiftly turned aside to dodge it as it roared past her, crashing into the stone cold ground.

'Renji!' Toshiro cried as the Arrancar turned her attention to his blade. She struck it and it chimed, sparks shooting up the metal. Renji let go of his handle but not fast enough and he was zapped by the attack, his face contorting as he flew backwards, sword and all. He collapsed against the wall, shrivelled and bested. Toshiro dashed towards Halibel but she was gone, appearing behind Uryuu with a thud. He turned slowly and blood sprayed from his back as she cast him down. He hit the floor slowly, a splatter of blood following, a surprised look stricken across his face.

'Damn you!' Toshiro spat and he lunged for the Espada who took her stance, ready for him. They locked blades and broke off, circling each other and hitting again, backing off again, the same movements continuing. Toshiro swung down but Halibel caught his sword and pushed it aside, lunging forwards with hers. He vanished and reappeared behind her, slashing downwards. She span round and he pulled back, lunging forwards. However, there was no clash. Toshiro's blade had gone straight through the inner section of Halibel's.

Even though it wasn't possible, Toshiro could've sworn Halibel's mask was turned up in a cruel grin as he heard a crackling sound. A huge electric spark was formed within her blade and he was thrown backwards, Hyourinmaru exploding into two.

'Hyourinmaru!' he cried as he hit the floor, struggling to sit up, blood dribbling from his mouth. His shattered blade skidded along the ground as the Espada advanced on him. Suddenly, when all hope seemed lost, an explosion racked the fortress and they looked up at the destroyed roof to see a lone figure, cloaked and hooded, standing in the moonlight.


	122. Chapter 122 The Ferocious Feline!

A mysterious figure has arrived in the heroes time of need against the Espada Halibel. Who could it be?

please review! :)

**Bleach 437: Help Arrives, The Ferocious Feline!**

Halibel closed in on the fallen captain, her blade by her side. She span it round and approached Toshiro who was crawling backwards, spitting and coughing blood.

'You weren't much of a challenge. Things only tipped in your favour when those clowns arrived.' she said, nodding towards the two heroes, fallen, bloodied and beaten.

'Tch…you didn't' seem like the talkative type.' the captain spluttered, narrowing his eyes at her. 'But you don't shut up…' he lifted his hilt and then dropped it, remembering his blade was snapped in half, the last of the icy sparkles fluttering away. He grimaced and mumbled the name of his dragon quietly.

'Stop it. It's pitiful.' Halibel sneered and she lifted her sword to finish off the captain. Suddenly, there was an immense explosion and chunks of white stone came tumbling down from the roof. Halibel looked up, her eyes darting around as the moonlight flooded in. Toshiro followed suit and his eyes widened as a figure stood on the roof, a brown cloak flowing out behind them, a hood concealing their face. They were wearing a black garb, like that of a captain, sleeveless, with fingerless gloves.

_Retsu Unohana looked up at the figure who was draped in a brown cloak, face concealed with a hood._

'_Are you going to aid us?' she asked._

'_I shall, but only when it is necessary.' said the figure, before turning and leaving swiftly, giving Yamamoto one last glance. Unohana nodded before turning her attention to Yamamoto again. _

The figure swooped off of the roof gracefully, flipping over multiple times before bringing her leg downwards hard. Halibel's eyes widened and she brought up her arms, taking the impact of the attack. She was pushed backwards, dust and debris shooting up everywhere around them, the assailant still above her, her leg still cracking down upon the Espada's arms. Eventually, the figure kicked off and landed after a back flip, standing up tall, the cape swishing out behind them. Halibel was breathing heavily, her sleeves in tatters, blood running down her arms.

'All that from a kick!?' she thought to herself. 'Who is this…?' the figure darted towards her and brought a fist forwards. Halibel caught it and was thrown backwards, crashing into the wall behind and disappearing into a plume of smoke. The figure sprinted to Toshiro, helping him up.

'Don't worry about me, help those two…' he stammered, trying to keep his balance. The person turned to see Renji and Uryuu lying on the ground, blood splattered around them. As she was dashing over to them, Halibel reappeared from the rubble, her hair dirtied, her face scratched and bloodied, her mask remnants brown and red with blood and dirt. The figure stopped in their tracks and faced the Espada.

'You don't like to stay down do you?' said the figure smugly. Toshiro's eyes widened as he recognised the voice. Halibel gripped her sword and ran at the figure, spinning it in circles.

'Swords huh? Okay then…' sighed the figure who whipped out a short blade from her sleeve almost instantly, locking blades with the Espada. The Arrancar gasped and backed off, flying up into the air. She pointed her sword at the figure and a blast formed inside, roaring out of the end.

'Cero!' Toshiro cried, but the figure simply stood there, their cape blowing out behind them with the immense wind. With no effort they caught the Cero, condensing it into a bright ball of gold, the whirring sound becoming ever louder and launched it back at the Espada. Halibel's eyes widened and she knocked the attack away with her sword, the blast smashing into the wall, sparks flying out.

Halibel launched herself forwards, her sword plunging into the ground, the assailant weaving aside, the ground breaking up with the impact of the blade into a small crater. The figure grabbed Halibel's arm and leapt upwards, swinging their legs round in an arc, smashing Halibel in the face. The Espada fell backwards and clenched her fist, a small red blast forming at the end.

'Bala!' exclaimed the figure, dodging her blast as it shot past, kicking Halibel's arm upwards and aiming the short blade at the Espada's chest. The Espada vanished and reappeared down the corridor, breathing heavily.

'You seem to have a knowledge of our powers…why don't you show yourself?' the Espada snapped, bringing her sword forwards and pointing it accusingly at the figure. Getting no reply, she shot at the figure, thrusting her blade down. The figure jumped forwards and ducked from the attack, bringing her fist up into the Espada's stomach. Halibel jumped away, holding her stomach.

'You also don't seem to like using your blade…what kind of person are you..!?' she panted. There came a sigh from the person who placed their hand on their hip.

'Tch. Whatever makes you happy.' they said reluctantly, grabbing the cape and throwing it aside. Underneath was a dark skinned women with a long purple ponytail and a devilish grin.

'Former Captain of the 2nd Division and Leader of the Special Forces, Yoruichi Shihoin!' she grinned flicking some hair back.

'And no…I'm not on your team.' she jeered.


	123. Chapter 123 The Claws of Stealth

Shunsui Kyoraku continues to evade a furious Lilinette whilst Yoruichi begins her fight with Halibel. Is she good enough to mock the Espada, or does Halibel have enough moves to keep the former captain on her toes?

please review guys, from everyone who has favourited. its not much to ask. :)

**Bleach 438: The Claws of Stealth, Yoruichi vs. Halibel!**

The pink petals emblazoned on Shunsui's haori seemed to flutter as he continued to dance around the increasingly infuriated Lilinette. The captain only had his short sword out but it was enough to keep the fraccion at bay. She had her teeth bared, growling at the captain as she continued to leap at him like some sort of feral creature. She jumped up into the air and swung her curved blade down, bringing it down upon Kyoraku's.

'My, my…' he sighed, shaking his head. 'Aren't you the feisty one?'

'You're pissin' me off!' she screeched, bounding backwards, skidding along the floor.

'Come now, should a girl of your age be using such language? Besides, I haven't even done anything.' Shunsui laughed, shrugging his shoulders. She cried out and dashed towards him, her sword poised to pierce the man. He raised an eyebrow.

'This is becoming tiresome…' he said, becoming irritated. He dodged aside as she stumbled past him. He grabbed her wrist and span her around, a dazed and shocked look on her face.

'Listen kiddo…just get out of here, okay?' he asked nicely. 'You don't really have much of a chance…' he said honestly, letting her go. Instantly she lunged for him again and he brought up his sword, the blade gleaming.

'This again huh?' he sniffed. She vanished abruptly before his eyes however and he span round elegantly, bringing his blade up before she had appeared.

'Nice moves…you're kinda speedy.' he grinned as they locked blades. She flipped off of him and landed in a crouch on the floor, a bright pink Cero forming in her eye socket on her mask.

'Cero huh?' Shunsui said calmly as the blast rocketed towards him. He held out his sword and the attack ricocheted off like a fork as it smashed onto the tip of his blade. It shot outwards, barrelling through the roof and the floor. Her eye was wide open as the captain eyed his blade, smoke drifting off the point of the blade.

'Ouch…that wasn't great now…was it?' he said sheepishly. 'I've seen more Cero's than you have souls and I gotta tell you…that wasn't great…' he said reluctantly. She slammed her fist against a wall, staring at the captain.

'Why wont you use both swords!?' she screamed and he scratched his head.

'Cause…I don't need to…' he said simply, an embarrassed look on his face. Her eye twitched dangerously and then she swung her sword around in front of her, a pink light shooting along the hilt and up the blade.

'Screw you!' she cried and then a wind erupted up around her.

'Here we go…' Stark said, yawning and ruffling his hair as he watched from the sidelines, his hand firmly in his pocket. She vanished in a flurry of pink lights, a plasma like substance shooting out from behind her. The pink light on her sword covered the entire thing.

'I'll teach you to take me seriously!' she cried, her eyes a glowing pink now. Her sword crumbled into pink sparkles before Shunsui's eyes and she moved her lips slowly.

'Sparkle, Hada Escarlata!' she shrieked and she vanished in the flurry of pink and plasma, Shunsui keeping hold of his hat.

'Oh my…' he said daintily. 'This isn't gonna be fun…'

'Former captain?' Halibel pondered, hoping to exploit a possible weakness in her new opponents overall cocky demeanour.

'Yes. I simply left Soul Society to pursue my own ideals.' Yoruichi purred in response. 'What are your origins Espada?'

Halibel was quiet. Then she brought two fingers forward and quick as a flash threw open her jacket, revealing a blatant black '3' tattoo on her breast, her Hollow mask extending all over her chest. Toshiro's eyes widened.

'Tercera Espada, Halibel Seiteki.' she pronounced, her jacket flapping open now.

'The third?' Yoruichi said, amused. 'Too bad…that means you'll be the easiest.' she smirked. Halibel gripped her sword. Immediately she whipped it out of it's sheathe, a jet of electricity streaming towards Yoruichi. She flipped up into the air and over the attack, landing delicately on her feet. She dashed forwards and struck Halibel on the leg with her hand. The Espada grimaced and brought her blade down, a stream of electricity following it. It hit the floor, the Shinigami had gone.

'The name is Yoruichi.' came a voice and Halibel, shocked, span round, looking about. Suddenly the woman was in front of her, suspended in mid-air.

'Goddess of Flash.' she grinned and flipped over in the air, cracking Halibel in the jaw. The Espada felt her mask. There was a crack lining the bottom of it. Cursing, she grabbed her blade and readied herself again.

'Die, foolish Soul Reaper…' she cursed and vanished, reappearing in the air above Yoruichi.

'Another of my zanpaktou abilities…' she said, spinning the blade by it's hilt. 'Escudo Shocker,' she exclaimed and a bright yellow dome appeared in front of her as Yoruichi aimed a kick. She struck the shield and cursed as her leg was searing, smoke drifting from it, her trouser torn and burnt. 'Any physical or Kido based attacks are now useless…' Halibel mocked, still spinning the sword. Yoruichi slowly pulled out her short sword.

'Jeez…I guess I have no choice.' she sighed before pulling out a small string from the bottom of the hilt. 'Y'know what a Shikai is Espada? Here's a lesson…' she grinned, the string dropping out of the end. Suddenly, the blade glowed orange and began to mould itself over her hand.

'Scratch, Yasei no Tsume.' she purred softly and the blade transformed before their eyes.


	124. Chapter 124 The Goddess of Flash!

Yoruichi begins to turn the tables on Halibel who continues to fight back, weakened and desperate. Meanwhile, Toshiro is up on his feet.

please review everyone.

**Bleach 439: Feel the Wrath of the Goddess of Flash!**

The blade vanished in a plume of orange smoke, the smoke coiling round Yoruichi's hand.

'Scratch, Yasei no Tsume.' she said, grinning. Her blade began to wrap around her hand, forming in the shape of a glove, orange mist sprinkling over her fingers. The top of her hand was a thin metal layer, large claws forming on the ends of her fingers like Soi Fon's Suzumebachi. A chain wrapped up around her arm with a trail of orange light flowing off of it.

'That's it?' Halibel said after a short silence. 'No wonder you don't like using it.'

The Espada stood still, her static yellow shield brimming in front of her, the occasional spark shooting off of it, her sword no longer spinning. Yoruichi had a small smirk on her face as she looked up at the Arrancar. Instantly she had vanished on the spot, dancing towards the Espada who stood proud, confident in her shield's abilities. Yoruichi appeared in the air in front of it, pulling her arm back.

'You really think that we'd be the assassin force if we couldn't break through…anything!?' she laughed, driving her hand forwards like a spear, the sharp claws on her glove drilling into Halibel's shield. It shattered like glass, the shards flying outwards like yellow blades. Halibel's eyes shot open and the Espada backed up, bringing up her sword. However Yoruichi simply grabbed it with her gloved hand, hoisting it downwards. The force was so surprisingly great that Halibel went with it, falling down. Swiftly, the Shinigami brought her foot down on the Arrancar's back, the Espada choking and spiralling down, crashing into the floor below.

Yoruichi appeared on the ground, meeting Halibel as she came up with a flip and a kick. The Espada grabbed her foot but the Shinigami span round with her other foot, slamming it into the Arrancar's hand. Cursing, Halibel cast her off, Yoruichi skidding along the ground, the chains rustling on her arm. As she stood up, Halibel dashed towards her, lunging her sword forwards. Yoruichi moved to side, strafing round her. Quick as a flash, she grabbed Halibel's wrist and bent it, a sick cracking sound being made. The Espada's face screwed up in agony and she head butted Yoruichi, the Shinigami staggering backwards. Shaking it off, she dived aside as the Espada launched a flurry of Bala blasts into the wall.

There was now a plume of dust surrounding the Espada, who looked about nervously.

'Show yourself…' she hissed and her wish was granted as Yoruichi appeared solemnly behind her from the dust, her hair waving in the wind. Her eyes flashed yellow and she slammed her hand into the back of the Espada. Halibel's eyes widened and she turned her head to face the Shinigami.

'Hado number 1, Sho.' she said simply and a repulse wave blasted Halibel across the room. She slammed onto the floor, rolling over and over before smashing into the wall. Taking no chances, Yoruichi darted after her, leaping into the air and bringing down her foot. Halibel growled and stuck out her blade roughly.

Disappearing, Yoruichi reappeared next to her and slammed her foot into Halibel's face causing the Espada to fly to the side, her head smashing up against the wall, blood dribbling softly through her hair.

'Yoruichi's…overpowering her?' Toshiro gasped, watching the fight intently. After waiting for a moment, Yoruichi turned to Toshiro leaping over to him. She handed him a small leather bag.

'Are you able to walk?' she asked. He nodded weakly. 'Then please give these to those two.' she nodded to Renji and Uryuu. 'Just get it down their throats.'

Halibel's fingers twitched. Yoruichi perked up like a cat and turned round, facing down the corridor. Halibel was standing, shattered, bloodied and battered, blood stained into her clothes and mask, her sword shaking in her hand.

'Okay…you don't wanna go down do you?' Yoruichi sighed. She stood up, flicking her hair back. 'Hey, Espada?' she called. 'Do you know why they design our uniforms without sleeves?'

'Are you…joking me?' Halibel stammered.

'Nope. No idea? It's so as to not waste material. Cause they get blown off when I unleash my own special attack.' Yoruichi grinned, her hands out by her sides. Halibel's eyes widened and she dashed forwards, her sword raised high. She was in touching distance of Yoruichi as the Shinigami muttered something.

'Shunko!' she cried and bright yellow light exploded around her, blasts of energy shooting out from her uniform, electricity fizzling down her arms and legs, her hair flying out behind her. Halibel braced herself and was pushed back, the immense wind billowing past her. Toshiro covered Uryuu and Renji whom he had brought together with his haori as the bolts of electricity shot past, tumbling through the corridor.

'Damn…it…' Halibel growled, swinging her sword downwards, sparks of her own shooting off it. Yoruichi looked up, a glowing aura around her, her eyes gleaming yellow.

'See ya around, Espada.' she grinned.


	125. Chapter 125 Sparks Fly, The Static Angel

As Halibel is pushed into a corner by Yoruichi's Shikai. Things begin to get out of hand and just as the Shinigami controls her power, Halibel unleashes her own...

please review!

note: for those of you who like this story, check out my new one: Bleach: the Half Moon Murderer! thanks :)

**Bleach 440: Sparks Fly, The Static Angel **

Yoruichi stood there, a grin plastered all over her face. The electricity leaped about the air, clinging onto the wall and scampering across the floor. Similarly, it shocked Halibel's blade, spreading out across the ground. Yoruichi was true to her assassin nature now, her outfit fitting. The electricity shot through her arms and legs, her hair flying out behind her, her eyes a pure gold.

'What…the Hell…are you!?' Halibel stammered, her eyes wide open.

'This is Shunko. It's a technique I invented myself.' she answered proudly. She lifted her arm and clenched her fist, the power zapping through her arm and round her wrist, brimming over her hand.

'It allows me to channel Kido into my hands and feet and my arms and legs as physical attacks…basically…' she said, vanishing on the spot. She reappeared behind Halibel who lifted her blade, Yoruichi's foot catching the sword and a blast of electricity shot outwards, sending Halibel flying. The sparks burst all over the place, striking the floor all around them.

'Damn it Yoruichi…' Toshiro growled and he picked up Renji and Uryuu before transporting them down the corridor, the sparks not reaching them. Yet anyway.

Yoruichi laughed as she landed on the floor and darted towards the Espada, her gloved hand out to the side, electric bolts shooting off of each claw. Halibel sneered and vanished as Yoruichi dashed towards her, appearing above the Shinigami, bringing her sword down in an arc, lightning flowing out of the inner section behind her. Quick as a flash, the Shinigami span round and looked up as Halibel came roaring down. She punched the air repeatedly, balls of electricity shooting off her fists. Halibel dodged to the side as they blasted upwards, smashing into the roof causing chunks to cave in.

'You're gonna need better aim than that, Shinigami!' she shrieked but the enormous pieces of rock came tumbling down, one catching her on the back. There was a nasty thud and she fell, her body limp. She disappeared under a wave of dust and an avalanche of rocks.

'Tch. Look whats happening next time.' Yoruichi said, walking past the rubble and down the corridor towards Toshiro, the sparks still flying around her.

'Yoruichi…she has a tendency to…' the small captain began but it was too late as yellow light screamed out of the cracks in the rocks. Yoruichi spun round, gasping as the rocks blew apart, a massive yellow aura roaring upwards. She cracked her knuckles as Halibel stood, panting, blood dribbling from her mask now, her eyes red and bloodshot. She gripped her sword and stabbed it into the ground, the handle spinning round furiously.

'I have had enough of you…' she spat dangerously. The electricity began to generate off of the handle.

Yoruichi backed up a little and a bit more power flowed from her, ready for an offensive. Halibel looked up, her eyes brimming with electricity. Suddenly, four metal poles shot out from the handle into all directions, slamming into the walls and floor, connected by wires stemming from the hilt. She straightened up, the electricity running down the wires and onto the poles. They were arranged in a square, similar to Uryuu's Sprenger attack, except his was a pentagon. The poles glowed yellow as they gathered electricity.

'What is this, some kind of special move?' Yoruichi snapped.

'No…this is something else…' Toshiro said, a quiver in his voice, his wide eyes flickering in the light.

Halibel looked up nastily at Yoruichi.

'Spark, Cetro Estatica!!!' screamed the Espada and she raised her hands as she was engulfed by the electricity from the poles.

'Sword release, Yoruichi!' Toshiro cried and Yoruichi readied herself.

'I know!' she cried back, squinting through the dust that was gathering. There was an explosion of yellow and sparks of electricity zapped the walls and hung about in the air. Then, the dust cleared and her silhouette was visible. Yoruichi's eyes widened as the Espada emerged. Her yellow hair was no longer confined by the braids and was flowing free. It was surprisingly long. Her uniform had changed and her collar was now out a lot more, her entire mask visible.

Her sword had changed and was now longer, with a larger inner section. It was now a double handed sword, the top of it ridged. Her other arm was completely different, her hand no longer visible. Instead was a large spike from which electricity was crackling all over. Her hand was underneath, the spike sort of like a gauntlet. Her uniform was bleach white with gold edges and she had a large sheathe strapped to her back.

'So, Shinigami? Do you think you can win?' she sneered, her wounds completely healed. Yoruichi lowered her head dangerously.

'You bet.' she snarled. She held out her gloved hand, the lightning from Shunko gathering in the palm of her hand. The chains began to rattle and her hair began to flow in the air. She looked up at the Espada, a small smirk on her face.

'Bankai!' she cried and the blast of power shook the corridor, the newly transformed Halibel ready to do battle.


	126. Chapter 126 A Ninja's Bankai

Yoruichi unleashes her Bankai against Halibel's Ressurecion. Now, the two warriors have one last duel. What will happen?

please review everyone! :)

**Bleach 441: The Ninja's Bankai, Power Comes Crashing Down!**

The energy soared up the corridor, smashing the walls and causing craters in the floor. Halibel stood, her new form terrifying in the electric light. Toshiro was cowering down beside the two fallen heroes, his haori covering them. He braced himself as another blast of electricity shot past.

'Bankai!' Yoruichi cried through the torrent of dust, her hair flying outwards. She held up her gloved hand, a stream of orange light shooting down from the sky and crashing into her palm. 'Neko no Hanmoku Suraisu!!' the dust began to build up and there was the sound of a jaguar's cry on the wind. Then, the dust subsided, an orange aura emanating from the Shinigami. Now, both her hands were gloved with chains running up either arms. Also, her feet had similar claws protruding from them, chains running up her legs. Her body was covered in tribal tattoos and she smirked at the Espada who readied her blade.

'You have a Bankai?' mocked an unimpressed Halibel. 'I see…' she vanished and reappeared behind Yoruichi, ramming her blade into the Shinigami's back. Yoruichi choked blood and went flying forwards, sparks dancing on her body. Halibel let out a cry of laughter.

'Ha! You're all talk Shinigami!!!' she snapped, dashing towards Yoruichi. She raised her blade in the air, a stream of electricity trailing the inner section of her blade. With a massive amount of fury, she brought it crashing down upon the woman. There was an explosion as it hit the floor and chunks of rock went soaring upwards.

'Yoruichi!' Toshiro cried, a quiver in his voice.

'Tch…' Halibel murmured, floating in the air, trying to see clearly through the dust. Then, immediately she sensed her.

'Yuurei no Neko Abare!' came the voice of the Shinigami and Halibel span round just as Yoruichi was holding out her hands, a light shooting down each of the chains on her arms. With a cry, a ghostly apparition burst out of her claws, the spirits of a pack of jaguars crashing towards the Arrancar. With a surprised grunt Halibel flung forwards her sword and summoned a Cero. With a roar it tore through Yoruichi's attack. However, the jaguars on the edges bounded across and pounced the Espada. Their claws slashed away at her, tearing her clothes. She screamed as blood splashed onto the floor, her body covered in nasty, deep scratches. The ghosts vanished into the air and they both stood, Yoruichi in better shape.

'Whats wrong, Arrancar?' she grinned, standing up tall. 'I'm just getting started!' she laughed and she sprang towards him, her new, cat like feet allowing her to speed up. She dashed towards the Espada but Halibel held out her other arm.

'So am I, Shinigami.' she said darkly and she hit her arm onto her sword, causing it to vibrate and send out a loud ringing noise. Yoruichi skidded to a halt as she approached it but the wave caught her, encasing her in streams of lightning. She howled as the attack zapped at her, blood dribbling down her chin. Using her time, Halibel appeared behind Yoruichi and slashed her back with her spiked arm, the jolts of electricity tearing through the Soul Reaper.

Yoruichi screamed in pain and the wave ceased, flinging her forwards onto the floor.

'Y…Yoruichi…' Toshiro muttered in awe. Halibel clicked her neck and turned to the small captain, her eyes quickly locking with his.

'Now to deal with you little pest…' she said quietly, heaving her sword onto her shoulders. She began to approach Toshiro but a stroke of orange light cut her off and she heard a splitting noise. In horror, she turned to her arm, the spike snapping off in a flurry of sparks leaving just a vulnerable fist. Yoruichi appeared next to Halibel, a dignified look on her face. With a simple slash Halibel choked and leapt backwards, blood dribbling from her stomach. Yoruichi landed on the other side of the corridor. Weakened, Halibel again turned her attention to Toshiro and dived for him.

'Damn it!' he cried but instantly Yoruichi appeared in front of them, catching Halibel's immense blade in both hands. Sparks were flying furiously and Yoruichi began to sweat. Suddenly there was a horrid, blood curdling ripping sound and Toshiro cried out. Halibel's other hand had punched through Yoruichi. The small captain's haori was soaked in her blood and Yoruichi had a dazed look on her face, the arm still inside her. Halibel began to laugh.

'You…you thought you were better than me…you were nothing after all…!' Halibel laughed nastily. Yoruichi looked up slowly, grinning, blood dripping from her mouth even more now.

'You…really shouldn't be making that much contact with me…' she grinned.

'Huh?' Halibel said but suddenly she was engulfed in an enormous ball of electricity as the sparks flew all over Yoruichi as her body began to pulsate.

'Shunko…' Yoruichi said and Halibel's screams were silenced in the colossal lightning wave.

'Farewell, Tercera Espada Halibel.' Yoruichi said quietly, still gargling her own blood. Slowly, as the lightning ceased, the Espada's arm slipped out of Yoruichi and slumped onto the floor in a pool of blood. With that, Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief.


	127. Chapter 127 The Power of Legends

After felling Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and then both Renji and Uryuu, Halibel is finally defeated by former captain, Yoruichi Shihoin. Meanwhile, Shunsui Kyoraku decides to put an end to Lilinette's foolhardy rampage. What will the Espada, Stark do?

please review, much appreciated. :)

**Bleach 442: The Power of Legends, Shunsui Annihilates Lilinette!**

'You really shouldn't have made such contact with me.' grinned Yoruichi. Halibel's eyes widened in fear as the Shinigami closed her eyes.

'Shunko.' she whispered and the electricity ripped along her arm, tearing into the Espada. She cried out in pain, the energy fluctuating. Suddenly, Halibel was lost in a storm of electricity generating from Yoruichi. The Espada dropped her sword and her other arm flailed about wildly inside Yoruichi, the blood dripping everywhere. In the end, the dust cleared, and the Espada's arm slipped out of her enemies body, dropping onto the ground in a pool of blood. The Assassin had made her assassination.

'Farewell, Tercera Espada Halibel.' Yoruichi grinned, straightening up, her Bankai vanishing in wisps of orange smoke, her hair flowing out behind her before dropping still. She looked down at the body of Halibel, her eyes still open in shock, one arm torn and blackened. The Espada had reverted back to her original form and was lying there in blood, her yellow hair everywhere in a similar fashion to Nnoitra Jiruga.

Cracking her back, she turned to Toshiro and waltzed over to him, her clothes, and face for that matter, splattered with blood. His eyes were wide as she popped one of her tablets in her mouth, perking up instantly.

'How…?' Toshiro gawped. She knelt down and placed her hand on his back.

'You did well, Toshiro.' she said, looking at Renji and Uryuu. 'How are they?'

'They'll be fine.' he said quietly. She smiled at him.

'Get them to Unohana, you've done all you can here.' Yoruichi said, patting him on the back before standing up and walking away. She held out her hand and muttered something, blasting a hole in the wall. The light shone through and she stepped out of the hole, her silhouette striking.

'Wait! What's gonna happen next?' Toshiro asked. Yoruichi stopped and span round, grinning.

'Don't worry, Toshiro!' she smiled, winking. 'Urahara will take care of the rest.'

Sparks flew as Lilinette leapt up into the air and slammed her blade down onto the captains, who proceeded to yawn. She was covered now in an armour, pinkish red resembling an impish fairy. It was attached to her skin, her mask remnant her entire face now, her hair flowing out behind. Her sword was also attached to her arm, melded together by a red swirl. Growling, she backed off and launched at him again, swinging rapidly.

'What do you think Captain!?' she laughed crazily. 'Can you not keep up?' Shunsui lifted his hat up a little.

'My, my…' he sighed. She jabbed forwards and he caught her blade in one hand. She gasped and he pushed her backwards.

'I don't want to continue fighting.' he decided, shrugging. 'Whats the use? I mean, you're pretty hopeless.' he grinned at her. Outraged, she lunged forwards, her sword brought back behind her.

'Oh dear…' Shunsui shook his head. A red light collected on her blade and she launched it at him.

'See how you like this!' she laughed but he deflected it with a single swipe of his short sword, the attack recoiling and smashing into the far wall.

'No…way…' the girl Arrancar said bluntly, stumbling to keep her balance.

'It seems that your sword has even become too heavy for you now.' Shunsui said, pitying her. 'Just drop it.'

'Screw you…' Lilinette said nastily and she rushed at the captain, bringing her sword round, the red light appearing. Suddenly there was a slashing noise and she looked down, blood spurting from a long slice on her body. Shunsui's blade was still in it's sheathe.

'So…fast…' Lilinette choked and she stumbled backwards, grabbing her hilt with both hands.

'I don't want to hurt you anymore, you look pretty much destroyed already…' the captain said caringly. Her armour was cracked and falling off of her and she stood, blood leaking from her stomach. 'Just…drop…it.' he said again.

'Never!!!!!!!!!' Lilinette cried, dashing at Shunsui. The captain sighed and pulled his hat over his eyes.

'Lilinette…' Stark said to her but she ignored him, her sword up and ready. Kyoraku's hand twitched. Lilinette laughed and vanished, appearing directly in front of him, hoisting her sword up, Shunsui acting quickly and bringing his sword down.

They did not connect. Not with each other. Both Lilinette and Shunsui's eyes widened as Stark was standing in between them, both blades touching him, but no marks being made.

'S…Stark?' Lilinette gulped, looking up at the Espada whose hand remained in his pocket, his other hand ruffling the back of his head. Shunsui tilted his hat up.

'Well now, here we go…' he smiled.


	128. Chapter 128 The Deadly Sin of Sloth

Sorry it took so long but Bleach is back. It was on hiatus in order for me to come up with new ideas for the upcoming fights, story etc. Also I wanted to finish Bleach: Half Moon Murderer and begin Bleach: Night Time Over Karakura, the latter of which is now on hiatus.

Stark and Shunsui begin their long awaited duel! Who will win the battle of the laid back and lazy, but ludicrously powerful opponents!?

please review! :)

**Bleach 443: The Deadly Sin of Sloth, Stark Strikes!**

'S…Stark?' Lilinette said in awe, her voice quivering. The Espada didn't look at her. Instead he pushed her blade aside and she let it drop to the ground. Shunsui backed off and remained silent.

'Stark…I…' said the fraccion again, stammering.

'Enough, Lilinette.' he looked at the child, placing his hand on her shoulder. She was whimpering and he closed his eyes.

'Enough…' he said quietly and he grabbed his hilt. In a flash he had slashed Lilinette down the front. She choked, blood exploding out from her body. Slowly she hit the floor, her armour vanishing in a cloud of red smoke, a splatter of blood shooting out from under her. Lilinette's eyes were wide open and her mask cracked, her body vanishing into nothing. The Espada's eyes darted to the side and he brought up his sword, a clashing sound echoing out as Shunsui lunged at him, a solemn look on his face.

'Why?' asked Stark simply, his brown hair flowing outwards. 'Why do you care if she's dead?'

'She was your own subordinate…' Shunsui said disgustedly. 'Perhaps we're not so alike…' they broke off and Stark vanished, reappearing down the hall. He looked up into the air, one hand in his pocket still.

'Halibel is dead.' he said softly.

'An Espada?' Shunsui said, Stark nodding. 'Then you are the only one left.' he grinned and unsheathed his longer sword also.

'Surely you should be fleeing?' smiled the captain. He vanished, reappearing in front of the Espada and bringing up his sword, his pink haori twirling around him. Stark knocked his blade away, holding his hand up.

'Have you forgotten already?' he said, whisking off his glove. Shunsui's eyes narrowed.

'Of course.' he sighed.

'Primera Espada, Stark.' said the Espada smugly, the black '1' tattoo on the back of his hand.

'Captain of the 8th Division, Kyoraku Shunsui.' said the captain, floating backwards, his haori billowing out from behind him. Stark floated lazily to the ground, his sword on his shoulder.

'You seem like a laid back kind of man.' he observed. 'Why are you even doing this?'

A memory of Ukitake flashed into Shunsui's mind and he closed his eyes.

'I owe it…to a friend.' he said, looking up darkly. Stark grunted.

'Is that so?' he said slowly. He unsheathed his sword again and it glinted in the moonlight.

'Then, I suppose it would be disrespectful for me to turn you down.' he decided, brandishing the blade in front of him. Shunsui smiled.

'Why, thank you.' Shunsui dived for him, the first blade swinging down effortlessly like a pendulum. It clashed with Stark's, almost in slow motion. The captain brought his other arm back and jabbed forwards with his free short sword. Stark's eyes widened and he pushed off, hitting out at the short sword. Shunsui grunted and stood back, admiring his enemy. The Espada stroked his goatee lazily before looking up at the ceiling then back down at the captain. In a flash he was gone, a burst of air shooting out from where he was.

There was a whirring sound and Shunsui blocked Stark's attack, the Espada leaping away into the air, one hand lazily shoved into his pocket. His brown hair fluttered around his face but he was focused on his opponent.

'Congratulations Shinigami Captain.' he said, smiling slightly. 'You've made me wake up a little.'

'I take it I'm to consider that an honour?' Shunsui asked, unsure.

'More of an achievement actually.' Stark said, tilting an eyebrow. Shunsui smiled cheerily, narrowing his eyes.

'Really?' he dashed towards the Espada, swinging his blades in wide arcs. Stark blocked the first attack with relative ease then pulled back uneasily in order to counter the second. The strain was visible on his face each time he did it, the captain was certainly fast. Shunsui watched him intently.

'Oh ho…' he said quietly, executing the same attack pattern one more time. As expected, Stark smashed the first attack aside. Shunsui instantly forced forwards with his short sword and the Espada tilted backwards in order to bring his sword back and hit the next attack away.

'I think I've figured out a way to beat you already Espada!' Shunsui said, stepping back, his hands on his hips, a broad, cheesy grin on his face. 'Can you believe that? Are you going easy?'

Stark stared at him, not amused.

'No.' he said bluntly. Shunsui lifted his hat up slightly.

'Is that so?' he said slyly, his haori billowing around behind him, his swords gripped firmly in his hands again. 'Well then, don't you think it is time to properly begin?'

Stark ran a hand through his thick brown hair before opening one eye to the captain.

'It would seem that way, yes.' he sighed before charging into battle.


	129. Chapter 129 Shunsui vs Stark!

After the Primera Espada Stark seemingly commits an act of unspeakable evil, Shunsui Kyoraku forces him into battle. However, is this lazy Arrancar truly capable of such a manner of darkness, or is there an ulterior motive? Meanwhile, he begins to demonstrate his immense power as the strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army.

please review! :)

**Bleach 444: Shunsui vs. Stark, the Black Cero**

Clash! The blades smashed into each other again, the pink haori twirling around behind the duellists, the Espada's white uniform flying behind him. Shunsui narrowed his eyes and struck out with his short blade. Stark backed up and blocked the attack, fazing him slightly.

'What was that way to beat me then?' Stark asked simply, tilting an eyebrow. Shunsui looked blank.

'Excuse me?' he asked, brushing a lock of hair aside. Stark looked bewildered.

'You said earlier…?'

'Oh yeah!' he clicked his fingers before lowering his hat slightly. 'You're gonna have to wait and see.'

Sighing, Stark slashed downwards at Kyoraku, the Espada now on the offensive. The captain gasped as his sword was pushed aside and he thrust forwards with his short blade. Stark moved swiftly to the side, avoiding the blade. He stabbed forwards ferociously with his blade but Shunsui caught it in his hand, blood spraying down his arm.

'Ouch, that smarts.' he said, grimacing at his palm. 'Hey, it was either that or my face.'

Not waiting, Stark lunged again, slashing across the captain. Shunsui vanished, reappearing behind the Espada, who, almost effortlessly, back flipped over the captain as he unleashed a green blast of energy from his longer sword.

'Nice moves there!' Shunsui laughed, swinging himself round, his haori curling round after him. He brought his sword down, a green light shooting off of it. It collided with Stark's blade and the Espada was pushed up into the sky before he finally cast it away, the blast smashing into a wall and exploding. Dust filled the air, and Stark looked around anxiously. Shunsui suddenly appeared out of nowhere, striking forwards with his blade.

'_Lets put this thing into action._' the captain thought to himself. He slashed at Stark's blade, then struck forwards with his short sword. As he had predicted, the Espada backed up to block the attack. Quick as a flash, the captain changed his attack and retracted the short sword back, bringing his katana down. Stark's eyes widened and he span round sharply, twisting to avoid the strike. The sword slashed his arm and a trickle of blood emerged. He cursed and vanished, reappearing down the hallway. Shunsui stood up straight, smiling pleasantly, his hands inside his sleeves.

'Well now…that would be the way to defeat you, it would seem.' he smiled lightly.

Stark looked up at him darkly.

'That? Just that?' he said, confused. He ruffled his hair again before pulling his sword in front of him. 'I'm afraid that wont be enough.' He held his hand out lifelessly in front of him, his fingers tight. There was a loud roaring sound and a black ball formed in his hand before rocketing out towards the captain, tearing down the hallway and screaming towards Shunsui.

'Cero?' Kyoraku said, holding out his blade. The attack barrelled into his sword, forking off of the tip of his blade. He held onto his hat with one hand as the blast raged past him, scorching the walls. His haori flew around and came off of him, floating onto the floor behind. Grunting, he let go of his hat, stabbing at the attack with his other sword also, causing it to fork off even more before finally vanishing into nothing. Opening his eyes, the captain whistled.

'Phew, that's a nasty little Cero you've got there.' he smiled, picking up his haori and hauling it over his shoulders again. Stark shut his eyes.

'And you thought you could win with just that strategy?' he said quietly.

'A strategy is a strategy…' Shunsui said, twirling his short sword in his fingers.

'Whilst that may be true, you need other things too…' he said, appearing in front of the captain and forcing his sword forwards. Shunsui caught it in between his blades, sparks flying, a spine tingling scraping sound scratching into their ears.

Shunsui grimaced and threw him off, shaking himself down.

'Lets not do that again?' he suggested.

Stark, as always, simply looked at him like he was an idiot. Shunsui's smile dropped.

'No?' he said, lifting his eyebrows up questioningly at the Arrancar. He darted towards Stark, bringing his katana down upon the Espada's.

'Espada…can I ask you a question?' Shunsui asked seriously.

'What is it?' Stark said, pushing against him, neither of them unfazed by the fact that they were in battle.

Shunsui was quiet.

'Why did you kill the girl?' he said eventually. Stark sighed and closed his eyes.

'Because…I owe it to her.'


	130. Chapter 130 Past Revelations XIX

Stark; a pawn of Aizen's plan. Once the most powerful tool of which Aizen could use to root out his objectives. What twists and tales turned him from that to the lazy, care free individual he has become?

please review guys :D

**Bleach 445: Past Revelations 19**

_Hueco Mundo_

'_Do it.' _

'_No…I won't….'_

_The room was silent. The Arrancar stood, his head bowed, but not in respect. His shoulder length brown hair hung down over his face, his solemn features closed shut to the voice calling out to him._

'_You…wont?' came the mocking voice and the Arrancar looked slowly up as the figure walked down some stairs towards him, the light from the moon outside flashing off the man's glasses. The Arrancar clenched his fists. The figure placed his hand on the Hollow's shoulder._

'_Why wont you?'_

'_I wont kill other Hollows…there's no point…' he quivered. _

'_Oh but Stark, you're so strong…' came the calm voice. 'I need someone like you.'_

'_But why…why other Hollows?' Stark asked, pleading._

'_We need to root out more Vasto Lorde's. Either that or Soul Society wins.' said the person, shaking his head and walking away towards the door. 'But, if you don't want to…'_

'_Wait, Aizen-sama!' cried the Arrancar, his head shooting up, his hair flailing around. 'I'll do it…' he sighed, breaking. A sly grin spread across Aizen's face as he left the room. From the shadows, another Arrancar watched in disgust at Stark as he got up and left the room. _

_The lone Arrancar traipsed across the dusty plains, his hair blowing across his face. He stumbled across a colony of Hollows, the creatures were all Arrancar and noticed him coming._

'_Who are you? This is our place, stay the Hell out!' one snapped at him. He carried on towards them, his hand on his hilt. The one that had shouted at him grunted. _

'_You don't get it do you…' he leapt up, grabbing his blade and swung it down onto Stark. The Arrancar swiftly dodged it and placed his hand in the Hollow's face._

'_Are you…Vasto Lorde?' he asked simply, his head hung in shame. Scared, the Arrancar shook his head frantically. 'Tch. Too bad.' Stark said and a black Cero charged up in his hand, mercilessly scolding the man, destroying him. The others backed up, grabbing their blades._

'_Look, just take it okay, we can make another camp somewhere el-!' Stark had already plunged his sword into him, blood splashing and mixing with the sand. The last one cowered on his knees, tears running down his face._

'_I…I am a Vasto Lorde!' he whimpered as Stark towered over him. He gestured for the Arrancar to stand up and he did._

'_Are you really?' _

_The Arrancar did not answer. Stark closed his eyes._

'_You do not understand how much it torments me to do this…to kill my fellow comrade…' he said quietly. 'And then you dare insult me enough to say you are a Vasto?' he looked up, his eyes bloodshot from the sand, his hair flying around his face furiously. The Arrancar held up his hands._

'_Wait!' he cried as Stark viciously beheaded him in one swipe. Watching the lifeless body drop slowly to the ground Stark grasped the side of his face with one hand, grimacing. He sank to his knees and screamed._

'_I don't want this!! I'm not fit for this…' he said, his hands hitting the floor. A figure approached him slowly from the sandstorm, the enraged Arrancar unaware. _

'_Mister?' came the sweet little voice and he looked up, insane with madness and sorrow. It was a little girl, with lime green hair and large eyes, a helmet perched on her head. His heart seemed to calm. His eyes lessened their strain._

'_Whats going on here?' she asked innocently. There was a flicker of blood on her face and he, almost without knowing, wiped it off. She blinked stupidly._

'_You…you're just a girl…you don't belong here…' he said quietly, standing up, sheathing his sword. 'You should be in Las Noches…where it's safe.' _

'_Las…Noches?' she asked. He smiled slightly._

'_Come on, I'm done for today. Let's go back.' he said, smiling at her and she nodded, following him._

'_Mister?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_How do I know we wont get attacked by any nasty people?' she asked worriedly. He looked forwards at the towering palace._

'_Because…I'm the strongest Arrancar around…' Stark replied simply, clenching his fist. For some reason, this girl had ceased his madness. Now, he was calm, simply drifting along. Who was she? Why was she travelling with such a brutish group? He was going to find out, no matter how long it took. Even if that meant years…_


	131. Chapter 131 Past Revelations XX

After slughtering a band of rough Arrancar's, Stark is saved from his sorrow by the arrival of a young girl whom he saves, then he proceeds to take her back to Las Noches. What events will unfold inside its walls?

please review! :D

**Bleach 446: Past Revelations 20**

'_Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!!!!!!!' came a shrill voice and the Arrancar span round._

'_What now?' he asked, running a hand through his hair. She giggled cheekily._

'_You're getting a beard.' she laughed. He grabbed his chin in embarrassment before storming off down the hallway. She scampered after him, her arms trailing out behind her._

'_Where are you going anyway Stark?' she asked, tilting an eyebrow._

'_Im going to see Aizen, tell him I don't want to do this anymore.' he sighed, turning to the tall white double doors he was faced with. She looked at him, concerned._

'_You sure that's what you want?' she asked quietly as he went to push open the door. 'They may not consider you the strongest…'_

'_I don't care about that anymore…' he sighed. 'I just don't want this blood on my hands…'_

_He pushed open the large doors and turned to her quickly before going in._

'_Wait here or go Lilinette. I don't know how long I'll be.' he said with determination before closing the doors behind him._

'_Stark…what is it you desire?' asked Sosuke Aizen from his enormous throne. His glasses were perched on his nose, his hair scholarly and messy. The Arrancar stood, humble beneath his master._

'_I don't want to do this anymore.' he said simply. Aizen smiled silkily. _

'_But you've done so well.' Aizen smirked. 'You killed all those you found in that first camp.'_

_Stark's mind was filled with relief. At least they didn't know about Lilinette._

'_I know but I can't live with this anymore…' he said stiffly. Aizen stood up, clapping his hands together. _

'_I suppose you're right.' he sighed. He rearranged his glasses and a sneer spread along his face. 'An Espada shouldn't be doing such menial tasks.'_

_Starks eyes widened._

'_Ha!' boomed a loud, gruff voice and the elderly Arrancar, Barragan Luisenbarn emerged from the shadows, his arms folded across his large stomach, one hand ruffling his moustache. 'That fool an Espada?' _

_Aizen did not acknowledge him._

'_You will be my Primera Espada. After all, you are certainly my strongest Arrancar.' Aizen smiled thinly as Barragan stood forwards._

'_What!? Aizen…make me Primera!' he growled, looking up at the man. The light was shining off his glasses as he stood, tall above the others. Stark was bewildered._

'_Me…an Espada?' he gasped. 'The Primera?' he looked at Barragan, the Espada's '2' tattoo on his left eyeball. _

'_I should be number 1! Please Aizen, give me this privilege, I am willing to complete all tasks set…' he babbled on but Aizen silenced him with his hand._

'_Enough Barragan. Is Segunda not enough for you?' he said firmly, looking at the old Espada for the first time. Clenching his fists Barragan stepped up._

'_My fraccion…they have been watching this fool…he saved one of the people he was to kill!' _

_Aizen's eyes narrowed towards Stark. The first Espada stood, his body trembling._

'_Lilinette…' he whispered. _

'_Is this true?' Aizen asked, his eyes fixed on Stark's own. The Espada nodded in defeat. Barragan laughed a hearty chuckle, a wide grin spreading across his wrinkled face. His fraccion, whom were gathered behind him, laughed alongside him, as if by cue. _

'_Nothing but a fool…' Barragan sneered. Aizen simply turned away. _

'_She will have to be killed. But, you can still be an Espada.' he said, waving them off. Stark cursed and held out his hand._

'_Wait, please…!' Barragan suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his outstretched wrist and crushing it in his palm._

'_Learn your place! Maybe now the boss will see I am stronger and that lil' girl of yours will be crushe-!' a blade slashed the Espada across the face, cutting him down his left eye. Blood spurted out and he roared, a large cut down his face, his eyelid shut. Barragan clutched his face, blood dribbling through his fingers. He cursed at Stark, who's blade was out and by his side._

'_Damn you…you rat…you do not deserve to be an Espada…' he grumbled. _

'_Spare Lilinette…' Stark said simply._

_Aizen turned._

'_Why?' he asked bluntly. 'She is nothing but a common Hollow.'_

'_As was I before you made me an Espada!' cried Stark. But Aizen showed no sympathy. No one was on Lilinette's side. _

'_Heh heh…say goodbye to your lady friend…' Barragan laughed but Stark wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the shadows behind the Espada._

'_Aizen-sama…' he said quietly._

'_Yes?' asked Aizen, sitting atop his throne._

'_I want her as my fraccion…' Stark said, looking up darkly._


	132. Chapter 132 Past Revelations XXI

Sorry this took so long to upload, my fanfiction was acting up. Anyway, with Stark choosing Lilinette as his fraccion, she is spared! How will this go down with the other Espada?

please review! :D

**Bleach 447: Past Revelations 21**

'_Your fraccion you say?' Aizen said at last, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Stark. Everyone was silent. Aizen sighed and closed his eyes, waving them off._

'_Very well. She wont be killed.' he said simply. Stark opened his eyes and smirked a little. Barragan on the other hand clenched his fists and grit his teeth before swiftly turning round and briskly storming out of the hall, his fraccion quickly following. Stark stood up and left quickly in case the man changed his mind. _

_Closing the door behind him he was immediately faced with Lilinette who was caught listening in. Her eyes widened and she leapt back, acting innocent. _

'_Hey, Stark!' she grinned. He ruffled his hair and shoved a hand in his pocket._

'_I'm an Espada.' he blurted out straight away. Lilinette choked._

'_What!? You serious? No way!!' she gasped. He raised an eyebrow and turned around, making his way down the corridor. Her faced dropped and she turned also._

'_Hey…' came his voice and she turned round, the Espada stopped in his tracks. 'What makes you think you're not coming with me?' _

_She was dumbstruck for a moment before laughing it off and beginning to turn around again. He looked at her quietly, observing her, not wanting to force it on her._

'_Why would you want to stay? I'm guessing you were made number one?' she moped. He nodded and even though she didn't see, she could tell. _

'_You're my fraccion.' he said quietly. She perked up. He turned to leave and suddenly felt something crash onto his back. _

'_Stark!!!' she laughed, giggling like a schoolgirl and kicking his back. He choked as she grabbed his neck and flung herself around like mad. _

'_Lilinette…!' he spluttered as she leapt off and strutted down the corridor proudly. Stark scratched his head and yawned before following her._

'_Hurry up Stark!' he heard her call from down the passageway._

'_Where are we even going?'_

'_Who cares!? Quickly!'_

_Eventually, their voices became nothing more than echoes from the other side of the hallway._

_Meanwhile, two figures were sitting atop the dome of Las Noches. One was a girl, with flowing long yellow hair, her eyes closed, her mouth hidden behind her collar. She was deep in thought, a black scarf wrapped around her neck, the tails blowing in the wind. She had a sleeveless Arrancar uniform on, a black tribal tattoo sprawling down her left arm. The other person who stood with her was a member of her fraccion, Mila Rose. She was wearing a tattered Arrancar jacket that looked as if it had been stitched together, her brown hair draping down her back, gauntlets on each arm. _

'_What is it Halibel-sama?' she said, turning her head to look at the Espada. The woman sighed, her hair blowing around her in the outside wind. The fraccion could tell something was wrong. Halibel opened her eyes and stared out across the plains._

'_It seems Aizen-sama has finally found a Primera Espada…' she said quietly. Mila Rose's eyes widened._

'_Barragan will not be pleased.'_

'_He is not Primera standard. He should have expected nothing less.' Halibel said coldly. _

'_Now we just need a Cuatro and a Sexta.' Mila Rose pointed out. _

'_And a Decima. Though I don't believe that's Aizen-sama's top priority.' Halibel said, slightly amused. She stood up to leave, prancing across the dome speedily, her scarf blowing in the winds. Mila Rose remained where she was._

'_Are you not coming, Mila Rose?' came Halibel's voice on the wind. The fraccion followed her._

'_Where are we going?' she asked bluntly and Halibel bounded off of the rooftop, landing swiftly, like a ninja, on the floor below. Mila Rose vanished into thin air, reappearing with a crack next to her._

'_You're Sonido seems to be coming on well.' Halibel remarked as she pushed open the front door to Las Noches. Mila Rose nodded._

'_Thank you, Halibel-sama.' she looked around quickly before holding out her hand in silent protest._

'_Erm, wait…Halibel-sama!' she cried quickly and the Espada stopped, turning round to look at the fraccion through focused and piercing eyes._

'_What is it Mila Rose?' she asked._

'_Where are we going?' the fraccion asked again, and Halibel turned away with a slight chuckle before continuing down the corridor._

'_We're going to say hello.' she said simply and her fraccion scurried after her. _


	133. Chapter 133 Past Revelations XXII

Lilinette uses this brief moment of serenity to tell Stark her tale before they are interrupted by the Tercera Espada. However, dark plans for the Primera Espada are afoot, deep within Las Noches...

please review! :)

**Bleach 448: Past Revelations 22**

_Stark sat down in his room, looking at his hand. The large, black '1' tattoo stood out and had kept catching his eye throughout the day. _

'_This is going to get annoying…' he thought to himself, as his eyes kept swivelling back to look at his hand. _

'_I can't believe you made Primera…' Lilinette smiled weakly. Stark noticed and narrowed his eyes._

'_Whats wrong?'_

_She looked up at him, a tear flying from her face and sparkling in the light. She put on a brave face._

'_Nothing!' she chirped but the Espada caught the tear in his hand, the water running down his palm. He gave her a strange look and she sighed, defeated. The girl stared at the ground, running her finger along it._

'_I never wanted to be an Arrancar…' she whispered and Stark's eyes widened. 'I was playing with my friends…back in the real world…' she began to cry, the tears splashing onto the floor. She scraped her fingers on the floor, shaking._

'_They were all murdered by Hollows. The same Hollows then killed me. Over time, they kept all Soul Reapers away from me, and it wasn't long before I became a Hollow myself…' she sobbed angrily, her teeth bared, her cheeks stained with sorrow. _

_Stark looked away, running a hand through his hair and stared at the wall, still listening to her. _

'_I wanted to become a Shinigami too…my friends were all rescued, but those Hollows…they liked me and they kept the Soul Reapers at bay. My friends were sent to Soul Society…whilst I was dragged to Hueco Mundo.' she grimaced, pouring her heart out._

'_We were found by Aizen, who turned all of us into Arrancar. He told us straight off that none of us had the potential to become Espada, but he'd save us anyway. The majority that were with us were killed in the following weeks, months…I don't know I long I was with them…' she sighed, shaking her head._

'_They were brutish savages. Completely different from me, wouldn't you say?' she said, forcing a small chuckle. Stark remained motionless. _

_They were silent for a moment._

'_You're the only Arrancar I've ever really liked being with…' she said quietly and he turned slightly. 'Stark…' she whispered._

_He nodded._

'_You…have to promise me something…' she said, her eyes watery. _

'_Go on…' he said finally. She leapt up, crying fully again now._

'_I don't want to remain an Arrancar forever! Even if I cannot become a Soul Reaper with my friends I want to die by a Shinigami's side!' she cried, tears streaming down her face. 'So my memories can be one with them…'_

_Stark looked at her, no mercy was present on his face, nor any expression._

'_Please…when the time comes, relieve me from this…' she said faintly. She placed her hand on his arm._

'_Even if the Soul Reaper is unable to finish me, you must do it…please…' she whispered and stared into Stark's dull eyes. Before he could answer his eyes flicked back to his hand and she chuckled. _

'_Forget it…' she smiled weakly and he opened his mouth in protest._

'_Its just this tattoo it keeps grabbing my attention…' he apologised._

'_Tattoo problems huh?' came a voice and they both turned to the door to see four women enter the room. Stark stood up and came in front of Lilinette, staring into the eyes of Halibel._

'_I saw you at the meeting…' he said correctly and she nodded._

'_Yes, Tercera Espada, Halibel Seiteki.' she said, walking into the room, her arms folded. 'These are my fraccion, Mila Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun. Please, I will not try to attack you.' she looked up, her eyes open now. 'What chance would I have anyway?' she chuckled. Stark watched her and simply nodded, sitting back down. _

'_I applied my own tattoo.' Halibel carried on and Stark looked at her oddly, Lilinette by his side._

'_Why?' he asked, then her fraccion smirked and Halibel ignored it. _

'_I was given these by Aizen-sama, but I don't particularly want them. Here.' she said, tossing Stark a pair of white gloves. 'You can hide your tattoo with them.' _

'_Thanks.' he said simply. She looked around at his rather basic room._

'_There are a lot of cushions in here.' she grunted._

'_I've been feeling rather tired lately.' Stark admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He pulled the gloves on and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. The Espada women eyed his sword hilt as it gleamed and he covered it with his hand, pushing it behind him. Halibel bowed to him before turning to go. _

'_Come Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache. I'm sure we have made him uncomfortable enough as it is.' she joked before leaving, her fraccion walking through the double doors first. Suddenly, in a flash of white, all three were thrown against the walls, figures holding them up by their arms, locking them into a straining position. They cried out and Halibel dashed outside, Lilinette following. _

'_Lilinette wait!' Stark cried and the little girl too was thrown against a wall, another figure holding her in place. The Espada's grabbed their swords, turning down the corridor to where a laugh could be heard, and a figure emerged from the shadows, ready to battle._


	134. Chapter 134 Past Revelations XXIII

A group of Arrancar have attacked Stark, Halibel and their fraccion! Who could be so determined as to attack high ranking Espada!?

please review! :D

**Bleach 449: Past Revelations 23**

_The fraccion were pinned up against the wall, their attackers coming into view. Stark calmly strode from his room, ruffling his hair with one hand, his other hand firmly placed in his pocket. _

'_What's going on here?' sighed the Primera Espada. A figure emerged from the shadows at the end of the corridor, chuckling deeply. Halibel's eyes widened as Barragan stepped forth, his arms folded, two of his fraccion standing behind him. One eye was shut from his last encounter with Stark, a large scar running down it. _

'_Heh…now we'll see what to make of the Primera Espada…' he mocked, sneering, turning up his nose at Stark. Halibel clenched her fist as she looked at the trapped girls, Barragan's fraccion overpowering them. She turned to the elderly Espada, snarling._

'_What do you think you're doing Barragan Luisenbarn!?' she spat. He merely swivelled his fine eye round to look at her, craning his neck didn't seem worth the effort. _

'_Stand down weak one. You have no place here.' he grunted in disapproval. He then flicked his fingers and the two fraccion behind him burst into action. The first one, a large fat man, barrelled towards the Espada woman but she cut him down in mid-air, blood splashing onto the floor. The second zipped towards her, wind picking up around his fist._

'_I am his majesty Barragan's most trusted soldier, Jio Vega!' cried the young boy, zooming towards the Espada women. He darted towards her, bringing his small blade down with furious speed. Halibel's eyes flashed as she shot up, ducking aside the boys blade as he smashed into the floor. She whipped round, cracking him on the back of the neck. Barragan held out his arm as two of his other fraccion released Mila Rose and Sun-Sun, diving for the Espada. The Espada was still spinning round slowly, Jio Vega hitting the ground with a thud. It seemed like slow motion as she reached up, unsheathing her blade in one swift movement and smashing the first man to the side, throwing him against the wall. The second, a man with a mask covering his entire face, his blonde hair flowing outwards, appeared directly in front of her, his sword raised. She looked up at him and in a flash blood shot up his chest. He choked and fell backwards, everyone gasping at Halibel's display, the fraccion lying incapacitated around her. She gripped her blade, staring Barragan down._

'_Don't underestimate me Barragan.' she growled. 'Release Apache.' _

_Barragan looked over her to Apache, who was in the arms of the enormous Arrancar Po. The elderly Espada smirked before clicking his fingers. Po grappled with Apache, the girl squirming. He launched her at Halibel, the Espada diving aside but catching Apache by her collar. She laid the fraccion down, Barragan cursing. _

'_You'll need more than cheap tricks.' Halibel sneered as she looked at Po quickly. Instantly he was thrown up against the wall before collapsing unconscious. _

_Stark stood at the side by Lilinette, his hand in his pocket. Barragan simply chuckled and turned away from her._

'_That was an interesting little show, but I'm really only here for you, Primera.' he said darkly, facing Stark. The Segunda Espada lunged for Stark, his sword ablaze. The Primera Espada simply stood, his hair blowing in the force of the strike._

'_Look out!' Halibel cried._

'_Stark!' Lilinette screamed, her hair flying out behind her. She felt something push her aside and Stark was in front of her, pushing her away. _

'_You're finished! I will be the first Espada!' Barragan laughed and he brought his sword down upon Stark, the fires engulfing them both. Halibel's eyes widened in horror as the fires exploded outwards, encasing Lilinette also in one almighty blast. As the fires died down, the smoke began to thin. Halibel was in front of Lilinette, shielding her face with her hand, her entire trouser leg burnt and torn, her arm slightly singed. _

'_Halibel…sama…' Lilinette whispered, looking up at the woman. She eventually looked away, back into the thinning smoke. Then it cleared and they gasped. Barragan had his sword brought down, however it was blocked by Stark's arm. They moved apart slowly, Barragan speechless, stammering. Stark took a slow look at his forearm, a slightly blackened bit on his sleeve. _

'_Tch. Guess you are worthy of being Segunda.' he said simply, brushing some hair aside. Suddenly, Stark's hand was on his hilt, and before anyone could move he had brought it down, slashing Barragan down the mouth and along his neck. The elderly Espada roared in pain as blood seeped down his chin and neck, his hand clasped around the wound._

'_Looks like another scar.' Stark said bluntly, sheathing his katana. 'You are not worthy of being Primera however. So please, don't try this again. I really can't be bothered.' he said, turning his back on the man and walking towards Lilinette. He smiled at Halibel in thanks before walking down the corridor, his fraccion scampering after him. _

'_Come on Lilinette, let's go.' he yawned, disappearing down the corridor, Barragan watching him go, bewildered, his entire pose still the exact same as when he was struck._


	135. Chapter 135 The Lazy Captain Wakes Up

With Lilinette's story told, as well as a bit of Stark, Halibel and Barragan's, the fight resumes. Eager to finish, Stark unleashes another attack. How will the captain respond to the onslaught?

please review! :)

**Bleach 450: The Lazy Captain Wakes Up**

A loud whistle blew through the corridors. Shunsui was leaning on his sword, tipping his hat up, his eyebrow raised at the Espada.

'That's some touching story.' he said, scratching his forehead. 'I don't really wanna fight anymore.'

'Did you anyway?' Stark asked, gripping his blade.

'Well…no.' Shunsui said, narrowing his eyes at Stark's feet, the Espada standing on his toes, ready to lunge. 'But it looks like you still want to.'

In the blink of an eye Stark was gone, reappearing in front of Stark, swinging his blade down. Shunsui flung his up majestically, his haori draping off his arm, flapping in the wind.

As they clashed, Stark vanished again, darting behind the captain, holding out his hand, a Cero building up on the end of it. Quickly, Shunsui leapt upwards, the Cero roaring after him. He caught it in between his blades and threw it back at the Arrancar. Shocked, Stark teleported away, skidding along the floor beside the blast as it smashed into the ground. They were both still standing tall.

Stark brushed a bit of hair away and yawned.

'Can we just end this?'

Shunsui bowed.

'Do as you please.'

Stark held out his sword, pointing it directly at Kyoraku who had a stunned look on his face.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'This is an attack only the top three Espada can use.' he said proudly.

'Phew, pretty exclusive stuff.' Kyoraku laughed, Stark looking at him in the familiar fashion, his shoulders dropping as he sighed, rubbing his forehead. He placed his hand on his sword hilt, a black charge flowing down his arm and into the blade, pulsating around it, thundering down his blade, forming a blast at the tip of the sword.

'Cero Casco.' Stark said simply. 'One of my Cero.'

'One?' Shunsui gulped, before chuckling lightly. 'You sure do like them don't you?'

'They are effective.' said the Espada dangerously. The attack barrelled off of the end of his sword, screaming towards the captain. Sighing, he pulled his hat down.

'Ah well, it's just another Cero.' he said as the wind roared past him, the blast approaching rapidly. The blast soared towards him. Suddenly it burst into a bright light, splitting up into hundreds upon hundreds of smaller Ceros. Shunsui gasped and jumped backwards, knocking aside some blasts with his sword, sweat running down his face, his arms strained. The attacks picked up speed and he was whipping his arms round like mad. Eventually he vanished as the attacks engulfed him, smashing into the far wall in a blast of black energy.

'That is why it is known as Shard.' Stark said quietly, running a hand through his hair. He slowly opened one eye. 'Of course, you are not dead.'

From the dust the captain staggered out, clutching his arm, one sword dangling by his side, the other hanging limply in his fingers. Blood trickled down his head and his arms but still he managed to grin. Stark raised an eyebrow.

'You smile? Even now?'

'It's funny…I don't ever remember you calling it Shard.' Shunsui grinned.

'That's what Cero Casco means.' Starks said slowly, confused. Shunsui nodded, as if taking it all in. He staggered forwards, his haori hanging off his shoulder. Stopping rather bluntly he swayed slightly, as if drunk.

'If that's what your other Cero's are like, the I'm pretty sure I can take you.' Kyoraku grinned. Stark was visibly annoyed, furrowing his brow, his face shadowed.

'Let me tell you now…' he said simply, vanishing and reappearing behind the captain, whose eyes were wide open. '…it is not.'

Shunsui looked behind him and time seemed to stop as he felt something begin to slash his chest. Looking down he grimaced as blood spurted outwards and he fell backwards, a stunned look on his face, his haori stained with blood.

'_W…what is this? This feeling…?_' the captain thought, his vision blurred, the Arrancar dipping in and out of sight.

'_Is this…pain? I've ever so rarely felt it…_' he fell and stomped his foot into the ground to hold him.

'Well, well…we can't be having this.' he smiled slightly, tipping his hat to the Espada. He held out both swords, his face becoming serious. The wind began to pick up around them, Stark unfazed. There was a light pink mist seeping along the floor, Shunsui's haori fluttering.

'Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer…' he chanted, the wind picking up extremely heavily, Stark shielding his eyes. In a flash, the wind shot away, Shunsui's haori fixed, his wounds healed and his face alit with another grin.

'Katen Kyokotsu.' he grinned, lowering his hat once again.


	136. Chapter 136 The Raging Winds

With the fate of every world at stake, and the Primera Espada proving to be more of a challenge than Shunsui Kyoraku had anticipated, can he continue to let his carefree nature get the best of him, or will it cost him his life?

please review :)

**Bleach 451: The Raging Winds**

There was the sound of dripping echoing through the otherwise quiet halls of Las Noches now. Shunsui Kyoraku was bleeding. Badly. This was something he hadn't felt before. The Primera Espada Stark was fighting him, and his devastating Cero Casco was a move Kyoraku knew wasn't to be trifled with. He began to fall, his haori falling silently beside him. Stark watched as he fell, slowly sheathing his blade. As the blade slowly clicked into place, the captain was gone in a blast of wind, Stark's eyes widening.

As the winds rushed into the air, pink mist swirled out from around the captain who had disappeared. Stark spun round fast, grabbing his sword and pushing out as Shunsui appeared behind him, seemingly floating in the air, his haori all around him, one hand on his hat, the other pointing a finger in Stark's face.

'Hado 31, Shot of Red Fire.' he said, smiling slightly. Stark was blasted backwards by a red flame and he skidded along the floor, his jacket torn a little, but he wasn't harmed. However, Kyoraku was gone again.

'Impossible…' Stark cursed and the captain reappeared above him, petals spiralling onto his blade.

''Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer…' he said and the mist exploded out from the sides, surrounding the Arrancar.

'Katen Kyokotsu.' grinned the captain, who landed behind the Espada, his haori covering his entire body. Stark faced him, one eyebrow raised.

'What have you done?' he asked. Shunsui stood up slowly before letting his arms hang out of his draping cloak. Stark's eyes shot open and he felt himself grip his hilt. The captain was holding two large, black scimitars, both of them gleaming sharply in the light.

'T…two separate blades…that don't resemble your old ones…in any way…?' Stark said, backing up. 'They look like something designed to hurt…' he regained his composure. 'Not something I'd expect from you.'

The captain narrowed his eyes darkly, a soft wind blowing past him, ruffling his uniform.

'I can get a little grumpy when I want to…' he said coldly. Stark nodded.

'I see.'

He held out his hand, a black ball forming at the end at tremendous speed.

'Not another!' Shunsui grimaced as Stark's hair began to fly out, along with his coat. The force of the Cero was picking up, the tri pronged blast forming rapidly, turning at the end of his hand.

'What's so special about this one…?' asked Shunsui reluctantly. Stark did not answer. Instead the Cero blasted off the end of his hand, tearing towards the captain. However, Kyoraku was ready and darted to the side, causing the Cero to smash into the wall behind him.

'_A regular Cero…what gives?_' he thought to himself, looking at the Espada. '_Heck, I should use the moment!_' he decided and used to Shunpo to appear directly in front of Stark, bringing his scimitar across the middle, a trail of green and pink sparkling off of it. Stark smiled.

'Not this time.'

Shunsui's eyes widened in horror as the Cero reformed behind him, blasting him out of nowhere. He was cast down, crashing into the ground and rolling until his hit the wall, his blades skidding across the ground.

'Cero Espacial.' the Arrancar explained, taking his glove off and flexing his hand. 'By bending space, the blast can be reformed wherever I desire, leaving the opponent revelling in the illusion that it was just an 'ordinary Cero'.'

Shunsui was on the floor, he wasn't even twitching.

'Now do you understand my strength? I didn't want to have to hurt you.' Stark sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'If you surrender, you can join the others outside, on the battlefield.'

Shunsui gripped his sword.

'If not, I'll have to kill you.' the Espada moaned. Suddenly, a scimitar lunged at his face and he shot his head to the side sharply, the blade slicing along his shoulder instead.

'_Such speed!_' Stark thought, watching as the captain rose to his feet. The Arrancar drew his blade, ready. As the captain clambered up, steadying himself, he bit his lip as a pain coursed through his body.

'_What's wrong with me? Why can't I take this pain?_' Kyoraku thought to himself. He fell back onto one knee, his hand touching the ground gently.

'It seems…you can barely stand.' Stark said sleepily. He sheathed his sword and turned to walk off, leaving the captain to kneel on the ground.

'I shall leave you. I'm tired of this anyway. See ya.' said the Espada, waving him off.

Shunsui made his hand into a fist and for the first time ever, felt slightly…angry.

'_What's wrong with me…a captain should be able to take the pain…what have I been doing all this time?_' he thought to himself, clenching his fist. He managed to open an eye and see Stark walking away down the corridor. Had he lost? Was this the end? He grimaced at the thought of all the other Shinigami fighting hard outside below.

'_Why am I fighting…?_' he thought to himself. _'You seem like a laid back kind of man.' he observed. 'Why are you even doing this?'_

_A memory of Ukitake flashed into Shunsui's mind and he closed his eyes._

'_I owe it…to a friend.' he said, looking up darkly. _Shunsui looked up once more.

'I have…to endure…' he said, picking himself up. Stark stopped and turned around as the winds picked up, the petals flying around the awoken captain.

'Well now…what have we here…' Stark said dangerously and turned, ready for the battle.


	137. Chapter 137 Dearest Brother

With Shunsui Kyoraku forcing himself to endure the feeling of pain, something he has practically never felt before, Rukia finally discovers Byakuya in the fortress of Las Noches. What events will separate the two again?

please review :)

**Bleach 452: Dearest Brother**

Rukia Kuchiki darted down the bleach white corridor, the pulsing reiatsu of her brother slowly slipping away. She was worried. More than that, distressed. She span round a corner, desperately looking around.

'Oh nii-sama…why didn't I get here earlier?' she said to herself. As she flew down a hallway, a lone Arrancar stepped out in front of her, charging a Cero. The red blast of light span in his mouth as he aimed it at her and she landed, rolling forwards, bringing her sword up by her side, sparkles of ice trailing alongside it. The Arrancar's eyes widened as she engulfed him in a wave of ice, before bounding off his frozen body, shattering it.

'No one will stop me reaching him…' she said darkly, sheathing her sword with a blast of frost.

She charged into the next room and froze. Down the corridor, a beam of light shining in through the broken ceiling, her brother lay on the floor in a pool of blood. Fighting back the tears, she refused to believe he was dead and rushed to him. As she reached him she knelt down, her uniform staining red. She gasped in horror as she saw his severed limb and began to cry on his chest. However, she felt something touch her and looked up to see his hand move through her hair. She began to laugh weakly, the tears still flowing.

'Nii-sama!' she cried with happiness, clutching his shoulder. He winced in pain and she recoiled, apologising frantically. Byakuya said nothing, instead trying to turn his head.

'Did…did I…win?' he asked simply. Rukia was confused and looked where he was attempting to look. By the wall was an enormous and sickening blood stain. But by the wall, lay a sword with a green hilt. The hilt was split in half, the blade had an enormous crack through the middle. She smiled and nodded. Byakuya lay straight again, sighing deeply.

'Good…' then he looked at her in the eyes. 'At least you are safe through this ordeal…Rukia…'

'I promise I will get you aid my brother…' she said, still crying, unable to look at his arm.

'It was a tough battle…' Byakuya admitted. 'There were…times I felt…I wouldn't pull through.'

He chuckled slightly.

'Looking at me now…you probably would have guessed.'

Rukia shook her head.

'At least you're alive.'

Byakuya closed his eyes.

'Is…Senbonzakura nearby?' he asked eventually and she looked around, nodding.

'Please…' he whispered and she understood. Getting to her feet she walked over to it daintily, picking it up.

'_Nii-sama's zanpaktou…what an honour…_' she thought to herself, feeling a small grin curl at the ends of her lips. As she walked back towards him there was a crack and suddenly, something was in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as a blade was pushed to her throat.

'Jus' stay there Captain Kuchiki.' smiled Gin Ichimaru, his Arrancar uniform flying around him as he span round Rukia, clutching her by the shoulder. Byakuya clenched his fist and attempted to sit up.

'Ru…kia!' he cursed, narrowing his eyes at Ichimaru. The villain was still smiling nastily, his eyes squinting as usual. He brushed some hair out of his face.

'Don't worry Captain, she'll do jus' fine!' he laughed. However there was a crack and Byakuya was gone, Ichimaru gasping.

'No, Byakuya!' Rukia cried, wriggling from Gin's grip. The captain was behind him, weak and barely able to stand. Blood ran down his forehead and he clutched his chest with his good arm.

'My, my…you're a mess Captain.' Gin said mockingly. 'Just lie back down.'

'Release her you snake…' spat Byakuya, never taking his eyes off of Gin. He held out a hand, and it wavered in mid-air, blood dribbling along it.

'Oh goodness…' Gin said awkwardly. Rukia shook her head desperately.

'Nii-sama wait!' she cried.

'Hado…4...Bya…!' he choked. A sword was plunged into his stomach. Gin has activated his zanpaktou and it had pierced the captain from across the room before he could finish the incantation. Looking down in surprise, Byakuya teetered for a moment, his vision blurring before falling to the ground slowly.

'Ru…kia…' he said as he saw them both vanish just before he closed his eyes, his lifeless body on the ground. From the shadows, someone appeared.

Meanwhile, Shunsui Kyoraku had risen. Pink petals were soaring around him, his haori billowing out from around him, a massive pink aura surging off of his back. Stark shoved his hands in his pockets, yawning.

'This is new.' he said to himself. Readying himself, he watched as the captain looked up.

'I have to endure. So I'm afraid, you have to die. For Ukitake, and Old Man Yama…you have to die.' he said darkly, and brought his blazing scimitars in front of him, gripping them tight. Shunsui Kyoraku was ready to battle at last.


	138. Chapter 138 The Cut of the Storm

**Bleach 453: The Cut of the Storm**

Shunsui stood, the enormous pink aura blasting out around him, tearing along the walls and pulling up the floor.

'Well now…you seem different.' Stark said bluntly.

'I cannot afford to lose.' Shunsui said, realising his situation. He swung his scimitars out in front of him, the pink power surging through them.

'So, you're healed again?' Stark said, tilting his head to the side in a jeering fashion.

'No. I'm simply withstanding the pain.' said the captain and he dashed forwards, swinging his blades. Stark unsheathed his and brought it down upon the first scimitar. There was an explosion of pink energy and the Espada was thrown backwards, Kyoraku spinning round to face him, pulling his blade back. Stark threw his foot down onto the ground and skidded to a halt, holding his chest and breathing heavily. He wiped his lip with his gloved hand, a small red smear on it.

'I see…' he looked up. 'What are you?'

Shunsui's face was shadowed under his hat and he stayed silent. Suddenly he was gone, reappearing in front of the Arrancar in a burst of petals. He brought down one scimitar, a green trail glowing from it. It connected with Stark's blade and he pulled back, Kyoraku swinging his second sword. The green glow pulsed off it, the blade gleaming. The Arrancar vanished in a crack and Shunsui turned back round, holding his swords up as the Espada lunged for his face.

The captain thrust his blade towards Stark, knocking him off balance. The Espada ducked again as Shunsui swung again horizontally. Stark vanished and reappeared above him, aiming a black Cero.

'_It's got to be a basic one…I don't have time for a different one!_' Stark thought to himself, gritting his teeth. Shunsui simply looked up at him.

'Tut tut.' he mocked and Stark blasted him with the attack. Shunsui scraped his scimitars together and held them up. The attack slammed into them, splitting off into bars of energy, smashing through the walls. Suddenly, his scimitars began to glow green and pink and a blast of light shot up from them both, engulfing the dark Cero.

'Impossible!' Stark choked. He dived aside as the blasts came roaring up towards him and they scorched the front of his jacket, his chest revealed, his jacket hanging in tatters down either side.

'I'll ask you again…what are you!?' Stark cried, losing his cool. Shunsui looked at him and began to spin his swords by his side. The Arrancar clenched his fist and readied himself.

'What now…' he muttered. Shunsui's blades were now pulsating green and pink, spinning by his sides.

'Another move of mine Espada, I call it Kimagure na Tatsumaki.' suddenly he looked down and swung his swords in wide arcs in front of him. The first one sent a blast of green whirling towards Stark. The Espada held out his sword and blocked the attack, a fierce scratching sound made as the attack span round on his blade, pushing him back. Then, he elegantly swung his second sword, a pink attack rocketing towards him. Stark threw the first attack aside with all his might, the blast smashing through the ceiling. His eyes widening, he brought his sword back but it was smashed from his hand.

'AAAAAARGH!' he cried as the pink strike barrelled into him, scorching him.

As the pink light erupted around the Espada, Kyoraku stood, his scimitars by his side, the pink aura glowing around him.

'And it is done.' he sighed with relief and began to walk away.

'It is _not _done.' came a voice and he raised an eyebrow.

'You're alive?' Shunsui asked, not turning round.

'It will take far more than that I'm afraid.' came Stark's voice and the captain turned to face him. He gasped. The Espada had barely been hurt at all, just a few scratches on his chest and his sleeves torn.

'I am the Primera Espada. No matter what moves you use, you can't win.' he yawned, running a hand through his hair. Then he heard laughing.

'What?' he asked as Shunsui began to chuckle heartily. Then, the captain looked at him darkly.

'I'm afraid you under estimate me a little.' he grinned. He held out one of his scimitars, it was still glowing slightly. 'You see, this is not just 'a move' as you put it.'

Stark narrowed his eyes.

'Then what is it?'

'It is called Arashi. Only an extremely high levelled Shinigami can do it. It is where I transfer all of my reiatsu into offence. Of course, all Shinigami can do that. However, Arashi is my personal one. It manifests the wind attributes of Katen Kyokotsu and turns them into energy attacks that leak from my body. Why else do you think I was able to fire an attack straight through your Cero _after _it collided with me?' he explained, Stark shocked and worried.

'That's right. It came straight from me, not the blades. The blades are simply vessels to channel the attacks. Now you see why my power is not like any ordinary 'move'.' he grinned.

'Arashi is a change of state entirely.' smiled the captain, pink aura billowing out of him again.


	139. Chapter 139 Spirits Within

With Shunsui gaining the upper hand over Stark thanks to his new Arashi ability, Stark retaliates with an enormous blow. Is there anything that can pull Kyoraku back from the slumber that grips him?

please review :)

**Bleach 454: Spirits Within**

'You see Espada, the power of Arashi is a completely new state. With it, my power is able to fluctuate in control. Essentially, I was given an immense power-up.' he chuckled, pointing a sword at Stark. 'Now, come on. Let's get this over with.'

Stark ran a hand through his hair yet again.

'Fine.' he held out his blade in front of him. Suddenly, black and white energy began to flow upwards from the ground, coursing round the Espada, whose coat was beginning to blow outwards. It was forming a veil of shadow around the Arrancar whose eyes began to glow purple. His sword melted into the ground, dripping out of his hand and splashing onto the floor.

'Dream, Gris Dolor.'

Shunsui's eyes widened.

'Already?' he asked, shocked.

'I'm tired of this. I just want to go to sleep.' suddenly there was a blast of wind and purple shadows began to envelope the room before exploding outwards, shooting past Shunsui, his pink aura burning through the darkness. With a spinning tornado, the shadows were caught up in it and thrown off, leaving the newly transformed Stark standing tall.

He was on two hind legs, his Arrancar jacket now forming a tight armour on his skin, his gloves extended to long, grey gauntlets. The bottom bit of his mask was around his chin and the top section was over his nose and eyes. His eyes were visible, but only slightly. His hair had grown longer and more stiff, like spines. He had become more muscular and had strange tribal markings scored down one arm, a deep black '1' on the back on his hand.

'Impressive Arrancar.' Shunsui applauded, watching him carefully. 'I guess now I should be trembling.'

Stark did not speak. Instead he held out his hand and closed it into a fist in front of his face.

'This is the first time I have ever released my zanpaktou.' he claimed, looking up at the captain. 'You should feel honoured.'

'Believe me I do.' Shunsui smiled, preparing himself, his pulsating aura filling the room. Stark narrowed his eyes before vanishing. Shunsui was ready and thrust his sword forwards just as Stark appeared.

'Nice spee-!' he began but the Espada was gone again. 'Impossible!' Behind him, Stark had reappeared, his hand in the air, ready to strike. Shunsui winked and a blast of aura came off of him like a shockwave. Stark grabbed the power with his hand however and cast it aside, the attack smashing into the far wall, chunks of flaming rock bursting out as Stark was in mid-air, poised to pounce, his eyes wide open, but no expression on his face. Shocked, Shunsui ducked as Stark flew over him. However, the Espada kicked round with his leg, his now claw like feet tearing at the front of Shunsui's haori. He tore a bit off and the captain grabbed his leg. Stark's eyes widened as Kyoraku unleashed a torrent of Arashi energy into Stark's leg. The spines on his gauntlets and hair stood on end as he growled in pain but he kicked up, back flipping away, slashing Shunsui up the chest. Blood spurted up and he cursed, whipping his haori off and wrapping it round his chest in a flash, stemming the blood. Stark landed swiftly on the ground having recovered from the severe attack already with no trace of damage.

'Impressive reactions.' Stark mused. 'But still, not good enough yet.'

'We shall see…' Shunsui grunted. 'Those haori's are hard to come by y'know…'

Stark ignored him and burst towards him, almost skating along the floor, energy pumping out of his back. He brought up his hand as he reached Shunsui and claws sprung from his fingertips as he put it near the captains face. Luckily Kyoraku held out his hand and touched Stark's chest before he sprang his claws. The Espada was thrown backwards with Arashi and he crashed into the wall. Shunsui held out his scimitars but was shocked as his back suddenly seared with pain and he turned to see the Espada already there.

'No way…' he wheezed as he fell to his knees, blood leaking from his back. His haori had been cut and it fell, the blood running from his chest now also. Stark grabbed his head before he fell.

'Give up.' he said darkly and Shunsui began to feel light headed. 'You are subject to my Letargo attack. Soon your mind will be drained of everything, memories, powers…it will be like an endless slumber…' the captain swayed backwards and forwards.

'_It can't end like this…_' he thought to himself.

'_It doesn't have to Kyoraku._' came a voice in his head. His eyes widened.

'_Ukitake? It cannot be…_' he thought, dumbfounded.

'_It is Kyoraku. What has happened? You can't do it alone?_' came Ukitake's voice in his head.

'_No…he has me beat. This Letargo move will strip me of everything. Farewell Ukitake…I could not avenge you._'

'_It is not over yet my friend!_' Ukitake whispered in his ear. '_There is one other thing…_'

Shunsui listened, his eyes closing slowly.

'_Let me fight beside you, once again._'


	140. Chapter 140 A Spiritual Service

Shunsui has fallen to his knees at the might of Stark's resurreccion, Gris Dolor. However, an old friend calls out to him. Can they possibly hope to fight together once more, and even if they do, can they fell the power of the Primera Espada!?

reviews welcome :D

**Bleach 455: A Spiritual Service, Ukitake and Shunsui vs. Stark!**

Stark had Kyoraku in his grip.

'You cannot escape Letargo. Soon you will be a shell. It's a shame…we were quite alike.' Stark said softly, almost mocking the captain. But Shunsui's thoughts were not on him.

'_Let me fight beside you…once again._' he heard Jushiro Ukitake say to him. Shunsui was standing beside the spirit of his friend in his mind now.

'_You are fighting well Kyoraku…let us win this together._' smiled the deceased captain.

'_Of course…another high level technique…_' in his mind, Shunsui smiled. '_Where would you be without me?_' Ukitake grinned.

Stark had noticed the man's lack of interest.

'I don't understand…why is Letargo having no impact?' exclaimed the Espada, removing his hand. Shunsui stood up slowly, the pink aura beginning to appear again.

'Espada…my mind is too busy to be destroyed.' he smiled, tipping his hat to the Arrancar.

'_Hado number 54. Haien!_' came a spectral voice and Stark's eyes widened. He span around to see the ghostly figure of Ukitake standing on the other side of the room, looking determinedly towards the enemy. He held out his hand and a purple blast exploded out towards Stark. The Espada dived aside but the attack caught his arm, incinerating it instantly. The blood splashed onto the ground and Stark was on one knee, grasping the air where his arm used to be.

'What's going on…?' he cursed. He was eyeing Ukitake as the captain made his way over to them. 'Aren't you…dead?'

Ukitake nodded.

'Then…why?'

'_Why am I here right now? It is a very high level Shinigami kido technique allowing them to communicate with the dead souls._' explained Ukitake.

Kyoraku stepped out next to him, holding his hat down over his eyes.

'Seishin Hanashi. That is what we called it.' he grinned at Ukitake. Stark sneered and vanished, reappearing down the hall. There was a sickening noise and white blobs of goo began to fall from his socket where his arm was. Suddenly, blood shot out and his arm regenerated in the air, fixing itself completely.

'_High speed regeneration? You got yourself a strong one Kyoraku._' Ukitake said worriedly.

'He is the Primera.' Shunsui laughed as Ukitake stared at him.

'_Oh my…_' said Jushiro meekly, rubbing the back of his head. '_Guess I'd better power up…_' he stood there, his blade by his side. Then, a large wind began to pick up, and Stark could almost feel the sea on the wind. Lightning struck down from the sky behind Ukitake and he closed his eyes, holding up his blade, the metal tinting in the flashing blue strikes of thunder. His haori billowed out beside him and a blue aura picked up around him.

'_You've met Kyoraku's Arashi, Espada. Now, here is my equivalent…Inaduma!_' the aura boomed outwards, shaking the room. Stark readied himself, the spines on his gauntlets growing, sharpening, his eyes burning purple, claws protruding from his hands.

Ukitake grasped his blade, the lightning crashing down around him.

'_All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade…Sogyo no Kotowari!_' the blade peeled into two, a chain attaching the two. He pulled them back around him, his haori floating outwards as he demonstrated his skill with the unique swords, the chain swinging around. Both captains stood next to each other with their swords, each of their spiritual pressure enormous, Kyoraku's pink aura of Arashi and Ukitake's blue aura of Inaduma filled the air, causing the building to tremble. Stark was unfazed however and he released his own blast of spiritual pressure, a purple and black torrent shooting upwards. With this, the walls began to collapse and the entire corridor shook as all three powers tore away at the air.

Aizen Sosuke sat smugly in his throne room, awaiting the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki. Gin was standing next to him, Rukia in his arms, her wrists bound by some high level kido. They all felt the tremor and Ichimaru looked around.

'Oh my…now that was scary…' he grinned. Aizen's smile began to deteriorate.

'Kyoraku Shunsui and Jushiro Ukitake together once more?' he said coldly, looking at Gin.

'Isn't one dead?' he asked. Aizen shook his head, chuckling.

'No, how could I miss it. Seishin Hanashi. Of course they would know it.' he rested back on his chair, looking into Rukia's eyes, his hand holding her chin up.

'Everything will be fine my dear. The human boy will come for you. And here we will kill him.' he smiled warmly, Rukia's eyes widening, tears forming, her muffled cries weak.

'Ssh now…' Aizen sneered. 'It will all be over soon.'


	141. Chapter 141 The Most Powerful Cero

With both Shunsui and Ukitake ready to take on Stark's release form, Gris Dolor, their power levels are increasingly high, even causing damage to Las Noches just by being there! Is Stark's resurreccion strong enough to best Arashi and Inaduma, or does he have something else to reveal?

please review :)

**Bleach 456: The Most Powerful Cero of All**

There was an enormous splitting sound as the walls gave way, smashing down onto each other and crumbling to the ground. The fighters on the ground outside fled as chunks of one of Las Noches' walls came falling down. Three beams of light erupted into the sky, churning the clouds. One was pink, the others blue and purple.

'Such reiatsu…' Komamura Sajin noted, looking up into the sky, his eyes weary. 'What on Earth is going on in there…?'

Kyoraku Shunsui stood, a tense, serious look on his face, his hands gripping his two hilts tightly, a fierce pink aura raging around him. The scimitars looked sharper than before with the power seething off of them, they're shine tinted pink and green. Next to him stood the spirit of Jushiro Ukitake, his ghostly white hair flailing around next to him, a dark scowl on his face. He held his strange swords around him, the chain flying outwards like his haori. Around him pulsed a bright blue aura that seemed to merge with Kyoraku's at times.

In front of them, at the other end of the corridor stood the Espada Stark, in his released form Gris Dolor. The purple and black energy pumped off of him, his muscles tensing, his claws long and sharp by his sides. The air seemed to crackle around them as if it was being forced open and pushed around by the spiritual pressure.

Stark closed his hand into a fist and looked at the two captains.

'Reunited at last eh Ukitake?' Kyoraku smiled and the spirit nodded.

'_We shall win this final fight._' said his friend, staring at the Arrancar. Stark did not say a word. Suddenly he was gone and the two captains jumped, caught off guard. He appeared suddenly in front of Shunsui on the ground, one hand touching the floor. Shunsui launched his blades towards the Espada who vanished again as the mighty swords smashed into the ground, pulling up chunks and creating an enormous crater, rocks flying upwards. Stark reappeared above them and punched forwards, his claws ready to kill. However he was intercepted by Ukitake who swung at him, knocking him to the ground.

'_Stand your ground Kyoraku! I cannot do this without you!_' Ukitake roared and Kyoraku disappeared with a crack. Stark fell to the ground and leapt upwards as Shunsui brought his swords round. He landed on the blades, pink sparks shooting out furiously as the Arashi connected with Gris Dolor's power. The Arrancar advanced on him, lifting his hand up, the claws gleaming menacingly.

'Well…we cant be having this…' Shunsui grinned devilishly and he lifted up his hat. He pulled his second blade up from under him, slamming it into the bottom of the one Stark was on. The Espada fell and crashed onto the ground. Ukitake appeared in front of him, holding his swords above his head.

'_Be gone Hollow!_' he cried. '_Denkiteki na handan!_' there was a blast of thunder and lightning shot down from the sky, connecting with Ukitake's blades. His haori billowed outwards and Stark darted away as the attack struck the floor. Ukitake closed his eyes and began whispering, the lightning strikes becoming more frequent and following the Espada.

'Damn it…!' he cried as more and more appeared. He used Sonido to get through a large set, appearing directly in front of the captain. He was struck by a blast that shot out from the front and he flew backwards, smashing into the wall, his body smoking.

'Very nice Ukitake. Where you been hiding this power?' Shunsui grinned. Ukitake lowered his blades, panting.

'_This power…tires me out greatly…_' he wheezed.

'Don't worry about it.' Kyoraku said, lowering his hat. 'We'll be finished here soon…' then he looked up as a rustling noise came from the great dust cloud.

'Tch…impressive. You both work so well together.' came Stark and he appeared from the debris, brushing himself down. He had blood dribbling down his chin and his body had some scratches on it, some of the spines on his gauntlets a little broken. He held out his hand.

'Do you know that all Espada can perform a Gran Rey Cero?' he asked. They did not answer and he closed his eyes, smiling. 'I cant.'

'What?' Kyoraku exclaimed.

'_Why not?_' Ukitake asked. Stark clenched his fingers, flexing them.

'It is true. I traded my Gran Rey Cero for Cero Casco and Cero Espacial. Both of which you succeeded in surviving…Kyoraku is it?' he said scornfully. 'However…' he said and a large black ball began to form in the palm of his hand. '…I have one more.' the ball grew immensely in his hand, black electricity crackling off of it.

'Cero Destruccion. I believe the name says it all.' Stark smiled. 'It is the strongest Cero around. Now, you shall die by it's force. Farewell Shinigami captain.' he turned to Ukitake. 'As for you…I feel sorry for you.' he said, the ball growing even larger, casting a dark shadow over the Espada's face. 'This will wipe your soul from existence!'


	142. Chapter 142 The Dead Bankai

With Stark's Cero Destruccion, the most powerful Cero ever being summoned, the two captains must act fast. How are they going to best this monstrosity?

please review :D

**Bleach 457: The Dead Bankai, Jushiro Attacks!**

The black ball of energy was crackling dangerously in Stark's hand, the Espada's face hidden in a dark shadow, light flicking on and off.

'Prepare to be crushed by Cero Destruccion.' Stark said coldly. 'You will never be seen again.' he said, looking menacingly towards Ukitake. Kyoraku turned to his friend, for the first time ever, a lot of true worry stricken across his face.

'Ukitake…' he began but Jushiro held up a hand.

'_Do not handicap yourself in order to save me. I am simply glad I was able to return to aid you in this war, Kyoraku._' smiled his friend.

'You always were the wise one, Jushiro.' he chuckled, tipping his hat to him and turning back to Stark, the Cero growing to an enormous size, the Arrancar containing it within two palms.

'We could have sped up there and cut him down by now…' Shunsui said awkwardly.

'_I wouldn't like to try. All that Hollow energy emanating from that Cero could be fatal on it's own._' replied Ukitake, stroking his chin. '_But I do have an idea…_'

Kyoraku nodded.

Meanwhile, the ball of energy in Stark's hands was cataclysmic, almost ready to explode. His hair was flying backwards with the force of the energy and his swung his arm in a large arc, a trail of black floating from his hand. As soon as his arm stopped swinging the attack erupted forth, stampeding down the corridor. Stark's face was awash with black and white, the colours flashing everywhere. Sparks of energy struck the walls, torching them and blowing holes in the floor and ceilings.

The attack charged towards the captains, roaring like an animal, furious and insane. It smashed its way through the hallway, tearing apart the wall and flinging it around. It towered over them like some sort of tidal wave, ready to crash down. Suddenly Ukitake was gone and Kyoraku held onto his hat, a small smirk on his face. He threw his swords up into the air, his captain's haori swinging around him as he placed his fingers together.

'Bakudo number 73, Tozansho.' Shunsui said and a gold spark began to light at the top of his fingers. The Cero came increasingly closer, ready to engulf him. Suddenly a light beam blasted from the top of his fingers. It cut through the Cero causing it to divert and smash through the roof. The light struck Stark on the chest and he was engulfed in a golden pyramid of light.

'What's this?' he cried as he pounded at the trap. Instantly, Ukitake was in front of him, staring past Stark, his swords by his side, his haori blowing out behind him.

'_Bankai._' he whispered and lightning came down from the darkening sky. The winds began to pick up and Kyoraku held onto his hat as the lightning flashed and struck Ukitake's swords, their blue glow shining brightly and flashing outwards, blinding the corridor. His hair flew around wildly, as did Shunsui's who watched from the side, Stark imprisoned in the golden pyramid. His swords vanished in a wave of water, the droplets shooting out and slowing down in mid-air, the reflections clearly visible in them. They began spinning round the captain held out his hands.

'_Chikara Zoudeiakku!_' he cried and the water formed in his hands as two long staffs. They were crystalline and light blue with orbs at the top of each one, one green and one blue. He spun them round in his hand, his haori now draped over a large blue tunic, his hair in a ponytail, put up with a small blue and green hair band. The captain entered a stance and the lightning came crashing down behind him, throwing rocks and debris upwards, his haori flying up. Jushiro opened his eyes and looked at Stark, his eyes glowing a fierce blue.

'Wow…Jushiro is really fired up…' Shunsui whistled. Ukitake pounced at Stark, smashing the Bakudo with his staff. It shattered into a million gold shards and Stark backed off, vanishing as Ukitake brought down his second staff, a green trail following it. The captain looked up as Stark came rushing towards him, trailing purple from his fist. The Espada ducked under his staff and punched upwards, his fist engulfed in purple reiatsu.

'Ukitake!' Kyoraku cried, making his way over to them. However Ukitake had vanished, reappearing above the Arrancar who stumbled, looking up. Jushiro brought down his staff and it smashed onto Stark. He cried and out and a blast of electricity shot down the weapon. It exploded on contact sending the Hollow flying. The Shinigami stood proudly, Kyoraku arriving next to him.

'Phew…that was rather crazy.' he laughed. Suddenly they heard a crack and Stark appeared behind them, his arm bloodied and tattered. He swiped for Shunsui but Ukitake appeared in front of him, smashing his arm away with the first staff and then pointing the second point blank in the face.

'_Farewell, Primera Espada!! You have been felled by my hand!_' Ukitake whispered harshly and a blinding flash of electricity racked the corridor, Stark disappearing under the might of Ukitake's Bankai.


	143. Chapter 143 The Beginning of the End

With Stark taking severe damage, Ukitake is ready to depart, finally set free and able to rest. But for Shunsui, the fight is not yet over...

please review :D

**Bleach 458: The Beginning of the End, Kyoraku's Bankai!**

Ukitake blasted the Espada with his electric attack, sending Stark into the dusty wall and causing it to cave in. He breathed deeply and his Bankai vanished from him in a flurry of blue sparkles. The spirit began to cough nastily before standing back up, his hair falling loose from its band.

'Will you be okay?' Shunsui asked, concerned.

'_Yes, now. Thank you._' Ukitake's spirit looked up out of the ceiling, the broken hole allowing the light to shed through onto him. The captain turned to his friend.

'_My Bankai took the energy out of me completely…_' he chuckled sheepishly. However his face turned serious.

'_Thank you for allowing me to fight alongside you for the last time._' he said gratefully. Shunsui tipped his hat.

'Not at all.' he said, smiling politely. Ukitake looked back up to the sky, his haori blowing in the wind.

'_After I was killed by the intruders, I didn't want that to be my final curtain._' explained Ukitake, saddened. '_I wanted to be here for the Winter Battle, to be able to repay my Soul Reaper friends for all they've done._'

'You've honoured your squad and the Seireitei Jushiro.' Kyoraku reminded him. 'Together we can defeat Aizen, you have helped us.'

Ukitake nodded happily.

'_Yes. Now I can be at peace._' he said calmly, his haori beginning to blow furiously. His body began to dissipate, vanishing into golden, rainbow sparkles glistening in the Sun. His eyes sparkled blue in the light and his hair began to disappear like wisps of smoke.

'_Farewell my friend. I know you'll pull through._' he smiled, turning to look up. Shunsui lifted his hat, squinting.

'Hey, Ukitake. If I don't pull through, you're buying me a drink on the other side.' he grinned. The last remnants of Ukitake's spirit waved to him before blowing away into the wind as a stream of sparkles, forever being able to rest.

Shunsui turned slowly, his face shadowed.

'Don't think I can't tell you're alive.' he said, speaking to the dust cloud piling out of the hole in the wall. Stark emerged from the dust, blood pouring down one half of his body, half of his ressurecion destroyed.

'I'm…far from done…' he spluttered, blood spitting from his mouth. He stabbed his claws into the ground, the wind picking up.

'My final assault…' Stark whispered. 'Even I know that I don't have much chance now. However, I can take you with me.' he growled.

Shunsui lowered his hat again.

'How pleasant.'

He gripped his swords, the pink aura suddenly erupting around him, his eyes flaring up.

'Let's just end this unpleasantness.' he said simply. A small smirk appeared on the Espada's face.

'I plan to.' the black energy began to pour over him, wrapping round his body and flying out as he took his stance, like that of someone starting a race. The black energy began to freeze on him, forming long black spines across his back, his skin becoming like grey armour. His eyes began to pulse purple, his humanoid features lost to a feral wolf. His claws grey, his gauntlets becoming actual wolf arms. He let out a blood curdling scream, standing up on two hind legs, Shunsui's eyes widened.

'Well…another release?' he asked, grabbing his sword. 'Or a mere power up?'

Stark didn't answer, his teeth bared. The pink aura around Kyoraku whipped outwards like a storm, lashing at anything nearby. He grabbed his hat and cast it off, holding his swords him both hands, spinning round. A pink flash of power struck down next to him, a green light swirling around him.

'Bankai.' he said simply, glowing green sparks resembling leaves shooting out from behind him.

'Kimagure na Kaze no Ribon Senkai!' he cried and he held out his swords, the two scimitars lifting up into the air and spinning above his head, generating a vast green barrier around him.

Stark growled menacingly and screamed forwards, launching a large Cero at the barrier. It split up into shards, far faster than the original Cero Casco and stabbed the barrier multiple times causing it to ripple. His swords shattered into millions of green petals before swirling round in the air and shooting down into his hands. They formed a golden gauntlet on one hand which had large metal knives coming off of the end of it and a large red tassel off his elbow and the other formed a large katana like weapon but it was wider and longer and golden in colour, the hilt anyway. Like the gauntlet it had a red tassel coming off of the end.

Suddenly the green petals came crashing down upon him in a massive blast of wind and then, in a blinding flash they were gone. In their place Kyoraku stood, his haori now flowing far longer and coloured green with a blue sash around his waist. His captain's haori was draped underneath it, hanging off his shoulders. Stark launched two more Cero's, one from each hand. Shunsui's eyes glowed a furious green and he dashed forwards, a blinding light pulsating from him, the oncoming Cero's like a monstrous animal, ready to tear him apart. Ready to end the fight, Shunsui charged head on, bringing his weapons down with a flash of gold.


	144. Chapter 144 Night of the Primera

As the battle between Kyoraku Shunsui and his Bankai, and Stark's second resurreccion draws ever nearer to its end, it seems one sided, with the Shinigami forever overpowering the Arrancar. In the mean time, Ichigo and Grimmjow are ready to meet their destiny.

reviews appreicated guys =)

**Bleach 459: Night of the Primera**

His Bankai alight, Shunsui advanced on the Ceros. They tore towards him, one splitting into shards the other teleporting into thin air. The captain seemingly danced around the first Cero before stabbing the floor with his sword, a gold light shooting outwards. The shards of energy shot towards him but were caught up in their own individual golden tornadoes before exploding in the air in a shower of sparks. Stark was standing behind his attack, his claws out, ready to intercept the captain.

'Hmm…that way.' Shunsui decided, turning round as the Cero Espacial blasted out from behind him. He lifted his claws up into the air and brought them down upon the Cero, four golden beams of light following it. His claws touched the ground with a chime. AS the hit the floor the Cero skewed off into four different directions with a bang, a loud screeching noise being made as it exploded into nothing. Shunsui stood, his haori floating around him. Stark, now in his new feral form, bowed to Kyoraku.

'Congratulations. You are most impressive.' he stood up and walked off. 'I'm just about done with this.' Kyoraku watched as he made his way down the corridor. The captain was gone in the blink of an eye, reappearing in front of Stark and bringing down his blade, the Espada catching it in one hand. Blood seeped from the Arrancar's palm as he gritted his teeth, forcing against the blade.

'I'm afraid I'm not done, Espada.' Kyoraku said darkly. He raised his weapons and lunged for Stark, the two clashing, gold and black energy shooting everywhere. Stark aimed a kick for the captain but Kyoraku batted it aside, pulling his blade down. It caught Stark on the chest, slicing him. He grunted in pain and grabbed Kyoraku's haori, pulling him close before punching him in the chest. The captain spluttered, falling forwards. Stark reappeared behind him, black energy collecting on his limbs. He brought his foot down on Kyoraku's back and the captain fell to the ground in a blast of dust.

'One of my abilities is known as Sueno Navaja.' Stark said coldly, looking down at the captain. One of his arms burst into purple flame and he sped down towards Shunsui, grabbing him by the throat. The flame encased Shunsui causing him to be lulled to sleep. He looked into Stark's eyes and began to droop, falling slowly into a slumber. Suddenly, his mind woke up.

'_No! This fight ends here. If I am to aid Kurosaki Ichigo in his final duel with Aizen, I must be there for him. The Arrancar threat must be ended…once and all. For Jushiro…and Old Man Yama…I have to win._' he thought determinedly. His eyes flashed open to see Stark aiming to punch him square in the chest. There was a sickening squelch and blood flew out of the Espada's chest and he shot backwards, crashing through the wall. Shunsui darted after him, ready to end the fight. He appeared in the wall, Stark slouched and damaged. Blood was trickling down his forehead and he groaned in anguish.

'Damn…it…' he cursed, clenching his fist and standing up. Kyoraku was suddenly behind him. Stark turned as he was struck by a blade and he fell forwards on all fours, shaking.

'Damn…it…' he spat again, wiping the blood from his mouth. The captain appeared beside him, but instead of feeling the brunt of his blade, he felt the soft touch of his hand on his shoulder.

'Arrancar…' came the voice and Stark looked up, his vision blurry. The captain was standing still, his hand running through his hair. He had his straw hat in his other hand, the wind moving his ponytail. 'Just stop this…' he said solemnly.

Stark clenched his fist. Shunsui's eyes widened. Quick as a flash, the Espada launched a Cero behind him, pushing the captain off balance and sending his sword spiralling into the air. Stark vanished with Sonido, making a dash for the doorway. Suddenly however, Kyoraku appeared in front of him, the sword falling delicately into his palm.

'H…how?!' Stark cried, skidding to a halt. There was a golden, blinding light and Stark staggered backwards, backing up against a wall. Kyoraku pointed his blade at the Espada's throat, the blade glinting ominously.

'I didn't want to have to do this…' he said darkly.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Grimmjow were at the bottom of an enormous flight of stairs. They heard an explosion somewhere nearby but thought little of it.

'It feels like the majority of the fighting inside the fortress is done.' Ichigo noted. Grimmjow nodded, his hands in his pockets.

'Yeah. But we still have ours.' he snarled. 'Aizen's throne room is right up there.' he explained, nodding up the tall, bone white stairs, two enormously tall double doors at the top, waiting for them to enter.

'We can't waste anymore time, it's taken us long enough to reach this place as it is.' Ichigo said, grabbing the hilt of his sword and gripping it tight. They dashed up the stairs, Ichigo grabbing Zangetsu from his back, Grimmjow pulling Pantera from his sheathe. It was time. They were ready. Aizen was waiting. The final, ultimate battle was to begin.


	145. Chapter 145 The Darkest Evil

Ichigo and Grimmjow finally penetrate Aizen's fortress of Las Noches and face off against Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen himself for the final showdown. However, twists and turns will make this battle eventful as Ichigo fights for his friends, and Grimmjow fights for the fight...

please review :)

**Bleach 460: The Darkest Evil**

Ichigo burst through the door, the black energy of Zangetsu streaming off of him. He bounded along the floor before pouncing upwards towards Aizen, the villain sitting atop his incredibly tall throne, smiling smugly down at the hero. Grimmjow shot through the door, lunging for Ichimaru who was grinning at him, a crackling blue reiatsu sparking off of him, his teeth bared.

'This won't do.' Gin smirked and he unsheathed his dagger, the Espada bringing his zanpaktou down upon it. Effortlessly, Ichimaru swatted him aside, Grimmjow flipping backwards and skidding across the air, another blast of blue billowing off of him. Ferociously, he darted towards the man, his sword by his side. The Arrancar swung for Gin's chest. A blue streak following it horizontally. Gin held out his dagger and Grimmjow was pushed back, a blast of gold sparks appearing as they clashed.

'Damn…' Grimmjow spat, panting. '_I can't lay a finger on him…and he hasn't even moved an inch!_' he thought to himself, Gin's creepy smile beginning to freak him out. 'I'll wipe that smile…' the Espada began, appearing suddenly behind Gin. '…right off your face!' The traitor did not turn round as the Espada flew towards him. Instead he too vanished and Grimmjow landed on the cold floor where he stood next to Aizen's throne. Looking about frantically he suddenly felt a blast of air.

'Up here!' chimed a voice and Grimmjow looked up to see Gin spiral down in a nosedive, his blade held out in front of him. 'Pierce his flesh, Shinso!' he sneered and the blade shot outwards at a tremendous speed, growing in length. The Espada's eyes widened in shock and he leapt off the throne, the sword smashing straight through the tall stand, severing it from the rest of it. It slid down and crashed onto the ground with an enormous noise, dust flying everywhere. Gin landed on the ground below, standing up to his full height, his smile not lost from his face.

Grimmjow was standing in front of him, his hand on the floor, his fingers bent as if trying to grab something. His sword was by his side, his other arm bleeding slightly.

'_I don't get it…how am I hurt?_' he said, his eyes trembling. '_Are they this tough?_' he looked up as Gin advanced on him, his dagger twirling round in his hand.

In the air high above the others, Ichigo faced Aizen. The boy held his sword in his hand, but he was trembling.

'You are scared.' Aizen observed, smiling slightly. 'Do you think you will lose?'

Ichigo didn't answer.

'If so, then why risk your life coming all this way? Is it for your friends?' Aizen asked, attempting to understand the situation. 'I really don't know why otherwise, it seems like such a…mistake.' he jeered. Ichigo gripped his sword hilt.

'I fight…for everyone.' he said darkly, looking up, his hair beginning to blow in a wind.

'Oh?' Aizen tilted his head to the side slightly. Ichigo put one foot forward, carefully evaluating his stance.

'Everyone who has helped me come so far. I cannot lose for it will let them down. I must fight to keep them al-…' Ichigo exclaimed but Aizen held up his hand, his eyes closed, a smug grin on his face.

'I see, I see. But what if you know you're going to lose?' he said dangerously, opening his eyes and looking up at the Shinigami. 'Then what do you say to your friends?' Ichigo was struck by this thought. In all his fights, he never believed he would actually die. He simply fought on, never giving up, always thinking of his friends. But actually battling Aizen was a different matter. Death was a very real option.

Aizen smiled once more.

'I see you don't seem to have an answer…' he chuckled. He held out his hand, clenching it into a fist.

'I fight for what I want, for what I want to achieve. Motivated by the ideals that I will get what I want, I fight with my hardest. You however fight for vessels that you call friends? Beings who, with the blink of an eye, the turn of an event could become your worst enemy. How foolish.'

'What do you want, Aizen?' asked Ichigo.

'The power to overthrow Soul Society. The power to end it's oppressive reign. The power to be the most powerful. Nothing you have can defeat me.' However, Ichigo looked up, the fire of resolve burning bright in his eyes.

'My friends have never left my side. I think you could say that my life's turn of events have hardly been the most usual. But they have always stuck by me and I believe that it is because of that that I have been able to beat so many tough opponents. You are no exception, Aizen!' Ichigo cried, the power building up inside him, the energy pulsing off of him, streaming off in black and red bursts.

Aizen narrowed his eyes darkly.

'I see…' he said dangerously, readying his blade. The fight to save Soul Society is only truly beginning!


	146. Chapter 146 The Darkest Night

The fighting begins! Grimmjow squares off against Gin Ichimaru whilst Ichigo takes on Aizen. He already knew it was going to be tough, but the pain he will suffer is immeasurable. Can he pull through?

reviews much appreciated guys :)

**Bleach 461: The Darkest Night**

Grimmjow was speeding towards Gin, swinging his sword wildly. His eyes burned a ferocious blue as he leapt off the cold, stone floor and up into the air, flipping over as he went. He brought his sword down upon his enemy, the blue sparks spitting outwards to the sides. They pushed against each other, the Espada forcing the traitor downwards.

With a final push, the Arrancar leapt off and landed on the ground. Gin lowered his arm and clicked it, grimacing, but still smiling.

'You're a nasty critter aren't ya?' he chuckled. 'Why'd ya leave us?'

Grimmjow closed his eyes, a deep blue aura beginning to pulse around him, his jacket flapping furiously, his hair waving in the gale.

'Because…I must become the king.' he snarled before launching himself at Ichimaru. With his dagger raised, Ichimaru smashed him away as they connected, the Arrancar kicking off the wall and zooming back. Gin was ready, an evil smile along his thin face, his silvery purple hair floating in front of his closed eyes. As they clashed Gin vanished, reappearing behind Grimmjow.

The former captain clasped his hands together and yellow light formed around them, a glittery aura picking up around them.

'Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku.' he leered and the Espada was wrapped in thick, golden glowing ropes, his arms tightly bound to his side.

'Damn…what the hell is this?' he snapped, trying to wriggle free. He roared in annoyance at the trap and Gin appeared right in front of him, his Arrancar robe swishing around him.

'Stabby stabby!' he grinned and suddenly a pang of pure malice struck his face, his eyes opening slightly to reveal a villainous red, his lips curled upwards in a true snake like sneer. He whipped out his knife and plunged it into Grimmjow's stomach, over and over, the Arrancar coughing up blood before sinking to his knees. Ichimaru placed the tip of the blade at the back of Grimmjow's neck.

'Tough break there…looks like ya lost.' Gin laughed, a bloodied Grimmjow at his knees.

Aizen clutched his hilt and began to slowly removed the blade, the metal glistening.

'You are aware of the effects of my Kyoka Suigetsu…are you not?' he asked Ichigo, staring down at his sword, his strand of wayward hair hanging delicately in front of his complacent face. Ichigo growled however he heard a shrill cry of anguish and looked down to the floor to see Grimmjow hang his head before Ichimaru.

'Grimmjow!' cried the boy but Aizen simply chuckled.

'Why do you care about that fool? He's of no use to anyone now.' smirked the villain, tilting his head daintily again. Ichigo turned back to Aizen angrily, gripping his sword.

'Grr…Getsuga…' he began, vanishing behind Aizen, his sword above his head. '…Tenshou!' he roared, a black swirl appearing on his sword.

'That move again? Tch.' Aizen said, only looking back slightly. He suddenly vanished, the attack slamming onto the his throne, causing it to explode. Ichigo was startled as the man appeared behind him, slashing across the stomach. The boy's eyes were wide as he staggered backwards, clutching his wound.

'_How…I didn't…didn't even see him…_' Ichigo thought to himself, his eyes wide open in shock, turning his head ever so slowly, twitching with pain. Aizen was suddenly in front of him and Ichigo felt an enormous pain in his chest as he was suddenly thrown backwards, a blast of spiritual pressure forcing him across the room. He disappeared into the far wall in a blast of dust and debris. Sosuke Aizen ran a hand through his hair and sighed, opening his eyes.

'Is that really all you have? I know it isn't.' he smiled. There was suddenly a monstrous roar from across the room and black energy poured out of the hole in the wall, spilling out of it like a waterfall.

'Is this it?' Aizen said, narrowing his eyes, squinting for a better look. Suddenly his eyes flew open as Kurosaki was immediately in front of him, his glaring white mask on his face, his deep, black and yellow eyes staring out emptily at the traitor.

'Ah yes. This is what I remember you being capable of.' nodded Aizen, gripping his sword. There was a low rasping noise coming from behind Ichigo's mask and then he was gone, reappearing below Aizen. The man looked down as Ichigo dashed up in front, bringing up his sword, a trail of black energy screaming from it. Unfortunately, Aizen was already gone and he had slashed Ichigo again down the back. The blood dribbled out and fell all the way to the floor below. Aizen shook it off his sword and a few faint splashes were heard below. Ichigo lunged for Aizen again who merely dodged and brought down his hand on the hero's head, a large blue ball charging up quickly in his hand, the power seething from it uncontrollably. Ichigo bared his teeth and let out an enormous roar, causing the very spirit particles to shake.

'_I have my mask, yet I am still being destroyed._' Ichigo thought to himself. '_I cannot lose…I must not lose!_' he thought and straightened up suddenly, a blast of black energy engulfing the top of the chamber in a blinding flash.


	147. Chapter 147 Roar of the Pantera

With Ichigo and Aizen's fight about to go underway in the air, on the ground floor of the throne room, Grimmjow Jaggerjack does not have such a luxury and is at the mercy of Gin Ichimaru and his Bakudo, as well as the frightening power of his lethal Shinso. He has to pull it back...but how?

please review :)

**Bleach 462: Roar of the Pantera**

The black energy swamped the top of the room, swallowing Aizen as he stood, his coat flying out behind him. The blue blasts in Aizen's palm blasted towards Ichigo who was instantly shielded by the reiatsu, an enormous explosion of black, red and bright blue shooting outwards. Vanishing instantly away from him, Aizen looked on with a mocking smugness as Ichigo cast the shadows aside with his sword, the energy coiling round Zangetsu's blade. The boy grabbed the energy with his hand, his fingers stiff and like claws, throwing it from his face, his mask a pure bone white, decorated with red stripes and swirls, his eyes pitch black, the iris' a deep yellow. There came a low rasping noise from behind the mask as he looked on at Aizen, the dark energy now surrounding them entirely.

Aizen ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

'So this is how it is?' he asked, opening his eyes slowly. 'Very well.' with a crack he disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo. Holding out his arms, the very fabric of spirit energy around them trembled, their coats and hair waving in the ferocious wind that was whipping up. There was a flash of darkness and a blast came roaring towards Aizen who caught it in one hand, casting the attack aside. It screamed into the energy engulfing them, creating a large tear in the surroundings.

'It seems I can escape this little light show of yours quite easily.' Aizen sneered. 'So far…you're really not all up to much are you?' he shrugged. 'I mean, they had you down as someone extremely powerful, someone who was felling my Espada one, two three.' Aizen said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'All I see is a scared little boy.' he said darkly, furrowing his brow. Ichigo gripped his hilt tight, so tight the veins began to tighten on his hands. He lifted his head up and let out a blood curdling scream, the air crackling and breaking around them. His eyes pulsed yellow and he cried out, the energy simply flowing from him, his mask like that of a skull melded with his face.

'_**Just try me…Aizen!!!**_' Ichigo roared, swinging his sword round to above his shoulder.

'Hmm…this shouldn't prove too taxing…' Aizen grinned.

Gin's silvery hair blew across his face and he pushed it aside.

'Phew, that was refreshing.' he joked, turning and looking up, squinting and holding a hand over his eyes, as if blocking out some light. 'Whoa, that's getting pretty tense up there.'

Grimmjow hung his head, the blood dripping from his stomach, his arms still entangled in the Bakudo. Shrugging, the former captain turned back.

'Ah well, it's fun enough down here right now.' he said, tossing his dagger back and forth. The Espada's eyes flickered open and he slowly watched the knife, Ichimaru blissfully oblivious.

'_I can strike…_' thought the Arrancar, his eyes slowly moving to the sword lying next to his arm. His eyes returned to the dagger. It gleamed menacingly in the light and Grimmjow grinned, his fangs bared. With a swift manoeuvre he got to his knees, Gin turning in disbelief, the dagger just leaving his hand.

'Grind…' Grimmjow began, stepping on his hilt, the sword flinging up into the air. As it flew up, he pushed his fingers outwards and there was a screech as his nails scratched the blade.

'…Pantera!!!' Grimmjow roared instantly, a large blue light bursting out of him, the Bakudo incinerated as he burst out of it, his arms out, his fists clenched. His eyes began to glow blue, the air around them whipping up into a tornado. Ichimaru caught the dagger and shielded his eyes, the smile wiped from his face. The Kido spell exploded in a shower of golden sparks, covering Gin and he brushed them aside, cursing, his Arrancar jacket flapping around crazily. The tornado glowed an intense blue and suddenly, a black silhouette could be seen. It was hunched over, hair flying out wildly behind it. Its arms were long, its fingers replaced with sharpened claws. The skin was a pale white with black stripes, like that of an original Hollow. The Arrancar's fangs had grew and its mask was replaced with a small white crown atop its forehead, just in front of the incredible mane of blue hair.

'Gaaaaaaargh!!!!' Grimmjow screamed, leaning backwards and letting out an immense bellow. Instantly he was in front of Gin and he brought his claws across, the traitor defending quickly, sparks flying everywhere. The Espada landed on the ground on one hand, spinning round and kicking out with one leg before whipping his tail round, striking Ichimaru across the arm. As Gin stumbled, the Arrancar grabbed his wrist and brought him down to the ground. As fast as he had acted however, the traitor reappeared right behind him, Grimmjow's eyes widening.

'Pierce his flesh, Shinso!' grinned the villain, the blade blasting outwards towards his enemy at a frightening speed. Speedily, a flash of blue appeared in front of him as Grimmjow pounced off of the top of the blade, catching Ichimaru totally by surprise. With a deafening roar, he brought his claws down the front of Gin, a blue blast of energy searing the air.


	148. Chapter 148 The Darkest Soul

With the immense final battle fully underway, Ichigo must slip further into darkness to fight against Aizen's almighty strength. However, he begins to delve into untapped territories of his Hollow strength, and the darkness begins to reawaken. Meanwhile, Grimmjow continues to struggle against Gin, who seems to be dodging everything, even in Grimmjow's released form.

please review guys :D

**Bleach 463: The Darkest Soul**

The gleam of the blade of Shinso was bright, but not as bright as the blue power of Grimmjow's slash attack. Gin's eyes opened in a flash, the blood red iris piercing the Espada, who drove his claws down the front of the traitor. The strike buffeted the enemy, who staggered backwards, his lips turned down in a cruel leer. His jacket was ripped slightly, the front in shreds. He wiped his mouth and placed one hand on his hip, the other behind his head, laughing sheepishly.

'Wow! Ya really got me there. Y'know, if ya had come a lil' closer, you may have hit me.' Gin chuckled lightly. Grimmjow clenched his hand into a fist, his tail whipping round behind him.

'I…I didn't even scratch you…?' he said, aghast, his eyes wide and quivering, his upper lip trembling, revealing his long fang. Gin shrugged.

'Well…I don't know…my coat looks in bad shape.' he said simply. Snarling, the Espada lunged at him again, vanishing just before he hit the Shinigami. Confused, Ichimaru span round as Grimmjow fell from the sky, his hand out, a large red Cero building up, whirring around in his palm. The blast erupted towards Gin who stabbed it head on with Shinso, the Cero blasting off into different directions. The Arrancar tried to force it down but it ricocheted off and came zooming back. Vanishing, Grimmjow reappeared behind Gin, slashing away at him. Gin blocked his attacks with his arms before the Espada swooped across with his leg. Defending himself, Gin brought his blade down on the limb, slashing into it, blood dribbling out. Screeching, Grimmjow recoiled backwards, clutching hold of his shin.

'Grr…see how you deal with this!' roared the Espada, pouncing at Ichimaru, a familiar nasty grin spreading across his face. He fired Shinso again, the force pushing his robe back, the air shooting past the sharp sword. Grimmjow flipped to the side and avoided it before bringing his claws down onto the blade. He ran alongside it, dragging his claws along, sparks flying everywhere. Just as he reached Gin he pushed up off the floor, spinning over in mid-air. He pointed his elbow down and five green darts fired out, spiralling towards the ground. Ichimaru caught the first on his blade, pinging it aside. It shot into the wall causing a tremendous explosion, the second one following suit. The third came soaring past him and he backed up as it crashed into the floor. The fourth however came smashing into his back and he grimaced as it exploded, the fifth smashing him in the front, the villain disappearing in a cloud of green dust.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt, the black energy pulsing off it.

'**_AAAAAARRRGGGH!!!!!_**' he bellowed, lifting his head backwards, his mask opening wide to reveal a set of white teeth, his orange hair flailing back. Suddenly he was gone in a crack of black light and he reappeared behind Aizen at an extreme speed, digging his sword into the air to slow himself down. However, the traitor was fast enough and he span round as Ichigo launched himself at him, catching the sword in his hand.

'Don't insult me.' Aizen sneered. 'You can do better.' Ichigo roared and kicked off him, flipping over in the air multiple times before unleashing a Getsuga Tenshou towards the former captain. Smashing it aside with his own zanpaktou, Aizen met Ichigo head on, plunging his blade into the boy's side. Growling, Kurosaki grabbed it and tore it out, blood spurting after it. Darting backwards, Aizen narrowly dodged Zangetsu as it tore downwards, a stream of darkness following it's swoop. Screaming, Ichigo tore his sword along the ground, speeding after the villain. Sparks were flying as he cut up the black energy around them, driving his blade into the ground as he went. With a flick he lifted it up, the energy he had coiled around it firing at the enemy.

'Tch.' Aizen said, flicking his hair aside. He caught the attack, the blast seemingly stopping time for an instant before it restarted, an enormous blast of wind firing past Aizen as the attack barrelled into his hand. At first he was complacent, but suddenly he grit his teeth and grabbed it with another hand, casting Kyoka Suigetsu aside. He forced it away, blowing a colossal hole in the dark energy wall around them. Instantly he reappeared, grabbing his zanpaktou from the air before vanishing again, slashing Ichigo down the shoulder. As he was next to the boy, time seemingly slowing again, Aizen placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, his mouth close to his ear.

'Are you in control human boy? Or is the darkness within?' he sneered. Ichigo snapped at him, swishing away at his blood hanging in the air with his sword and turning on Aizen, the latter of whom had already escaped. Clenching his fist, Ichigo turned to see the man floating high above them. He began to chuckle.

'Well…which one is it?' Aizen asked simply, holding his arms out in the air.

'**_I…I am in control…_**' Ichigo spluttered. Aizen narrowed his eyes.

'But for how long…' he said to himself before looking back up at Kurosaki. He smiled nastily.

'Let's get rid of this ghastly fog shall we?' he grinned. 'I know just how to…' he held out his hand, two fingers together apart from his other two, '…blow it away.' he grinned.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

'**_Aizen…what are you doing!?_**' he snarled.

'Hado 90.' Aizen smirked, opening his eyes, a purple box crackling in the palm of his hand.

'Black Coffin.'


	149. Chapter 149 Hollow Ichigo's Scream

Black Coffin is summoned by Aizen, the same Kido spell that devstated Sajin Komamura! Is the reiatsu inside Ichigo strong enough to repel the momentous attack, or does he have a deeper conflict of his own to worry about?

please review :)

**Bleach 464: Hollow Ichigo's Scream**

Ichigo's yellow and black eyes widened in fear as the purple energy collected on Aizen's palm, the spiritual energy around them trembling like many a time before.

'Hado 90, Black Coffin.' Aizen said coldly. The purple energy shot outwards, forming a large cube around them both, the edges like purple lasers moving swiftly into place. Suddenly, the faces of the cube filled in with black energy and Ichigo was plunged into darkness.

'You know Kurosaki, I used this move once before. It brought Sajin Komamura to his knees in one fell blast. It's truly devastating.' Aizen explained, flicking his head back and staring at the dark cube, the black energy around them vanishing and being sapped into the attack. 'Ah…I can see my room again.' mocked Aizen.

'_It brought a captain down in one go!?_' Ichigo thought to himself, truly worried now.

'However, that was but a third of it's power. I'm hoping it is now perfect.' the traitor grinned. 'You see how it takes a long time to set up. I assure you however, it is truly inescapable.'

Ichigo, unwilling to listen, slammed his sword against the side of the box, his power churning up the energy. His eyes burned a fiery yellow and he emitted a very loud growling noise from his mask, his orange hair whirling around in a furious blast of air.

'_**Getsuga…**_' he growled, his sword gathering power from the Kido, churning up the black energy box surrounding him. Aizen's eyes widened slightly.

'Surely not…' he said simply, lifting an eyebrow. Ichigo screamed, his eyes furiously glowing, his sword burning through the spell. 'It can't be…' Aizen narrowed his eyes darkly. 'No one can escape a fully powered Black Coffin.'

The box began to crackle, like static on a screen as Ichigo's blade began to become visible through it. Suddenly, large purple blades of energy pierced the box at an incredible speed, causing a loud thunderous noise. Inside, Ichigo was smashed in the side by one and he choked up blood but pressed on, his resolve never faltering, his eyes burning bright.

'_**Tenshou!!!!!**_' he roared, lifting his head back, a bright yellow flashing from his eyes before he let out a piercing Hollow scream, his black cloak billowing out behind him as his blade tore open the side of the Black Coffin. Aizen's eyes widened in shock.

'Impossible…' he cursed. Ichigo chuckled, pulling apart the spell.

'_**What do you think, Aizen? I told you I was-!**_' suddenly he choked and dropped his sword, grabbing a hold of his mask, his fingers clenching before letting out a bloodcurdling scream, his eyes pounding, the veins throbbing on his hands.

'_**Hey there champ!**_' came a searing voice in his head, his forehead scorching his hand. '_**How you been getting on?**_'

'Go…away…' Ichigo stammered, one eye now back to normal, the other severely discoloured, long black veins coiling around the pupil. 'I…don't need this…right now…'

'_**Ha! You gotta be kiddin' me! Ya think you can just whip out some serious power and not even consult me? Damn Ichigo, I was the one who taught you them.**_' came the mocking voice inside his head.

'No! I learnt them through my own…training…' Ichigo grimaced, gritting his teeth.

'_**Training? Training!? Since when have you trained? You didn't train until the last minute, and then the Winter Battle just fell on ya like that!**_' the voice sneered. '_**To be quite honest, I'm surprised ya lasted this long without me.**_'

'I can do it all without you!' Ichigo shrieked insanely, a green pulse flashing before his eyes, his normal eye quivering. Suddenly, the gaping hole in the Black Coffin closed up in an instant and it collapsed in on Ichigo, a massive explosion of black energy surging outwards before spiralling upwards into a column and eventually disappearing into the wind. Aizen ran a hand through his thick brown hair.

'As I thought, he couldn't do it.' he smirked. '_Though…he certainly came close. Just what is this boy?_' he thought to himself. The dust swirled around Ichigo, before black energy streamed off of him, shooting off into different directions.

'_I certainly felt something strange. It felt as if he was battling his inner Hollow. Well…we shall see._' thought the traitor, watching the dust swirl intently. As the dust flew away, the dark shadow of Ichigo was visible, his hand on his face still, his breathing heavy.

'_**I…I…**_' he panted, blood dribbling down the mask's chin. He looked up at Aizen, both eyes human once more. The mask began to split and came away in his hand, crumbling into wisps of black.

'I am in control…' came the clearly human voice of Ichigo. Aizen merely smiled.

'But you have lost your Hollow powers…' he said, brandishing his blade. 'This wont take long.' he said, the sword glinting. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and dust and debris burst out of the far wall, causing everyone to turn and look as two people entered the room, their weapons at their sides, the remnants of the wall crumbling behind them.


	150. Chapter 150 The Three Duels III

Two more characters have entered the fray! Will they make any difference towards Ichigo and Aizen, or will they be more secretive?

please review :D

**Bleach 465: The Three Duels III**

Ichigo's Hollow mask crumbled away in a flicker of dust and he stared Aizen down, breathing heavily, his hand clutching his face. Aizen smiled menacingly, his blade looking sharp.

'I will finish you shortly. You do not need to worry. Especially now that you've lost your powers as a Hollow.' said the Hollow leader smugly. Ichigo growled and grabbed his blade.

'Only for now…' he said, but even he realised he wouldn't be able to hold out. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise from across the room and they looked down at a wide, gaping hole now in the wall, chunks of rock spewed out across the floor, the dust floating around in the air. Grimmjow covered his eyes and brushed the dirt aside, growling. He then turned slowly, hearing a small sound behind him, to see Gin stand up, clicking his back, his devilish grin still on his face.

'You've got some good moves. This should be fun.' he laughed and they both turned to look through the hole. Ichigo gripped his sword, sweating, his hands becoming wet and sticky on the hilt.

'_Who is it? Please be help…_' Ichigo thought to himself, squinting to see the floor below. There was a slight crunching sound coming from the dust cloud and then they saw a splash of blood dribble out from the debris. One of the silhouettes vanished in a split second and the other began to emerge.

'Phew…you just don't give up do you?' came the voice of Shunsui Kyoraku, emerging from the hole in the wall, his hand on his hat, his Bankai still in full effect. Ichigo grinned and looked back at Aizen who was suddenly gone. Reappearing by the rubble of his throne, the traitor perched himself on a large, jagged piece of stone and Stark appeared next to him, still equipped with his feral release. Stark bowed to him.

'You seem to have both been fighting a lot.' Aizen smirked and the Espada remained. His eyes flicked to the Arrancar. 'But you cannot stop. Not yet. You must win.' Aizen said defiantly. Stark stood to his full height and nodded.

'Yes.' he said simply, his eyes slowly fixating on the captain. Suddenly he kicked off the pillar and sped towards Shunsui who remained standing, his cape billowing around him.

'Didn't we sort this out?' he said but Stark continued to rocket towards him and his expression darkened. 'Apparently not…' they locked into battle, sparks flying everywhere, the two pushing against one another until Kyoraku cast the Hollow aside into the sky.

'_Aizen's throne room eh? Clever guy…_' he thought, eyeing Stark. '_But this will come in handy._'

Ichigo stood high above them all, smirking to himself.

'This is it. The beginning of the attack.' he said to himself, grinning. Then he became serious, swinging his sword downwards, a blast of air shooting out. 'Aizen!' he roared and the traitor stood from his seat. 'Let's do this!' Ichigo cried, the black aura bursting around him, filling the air, thickening it. Aizen did not move. Instead, the air around him began to crackle and fizz, sections moving, his hair flying around along with his coat.

'Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. However I warn you…' he said, vanishing, instantly reappearing behind Ichigo. '…I cannot lose!' he said and swiftly cut Ichigo down the back once more, blood dribbling out. Kicking off, Ichigo span round and launched a wave of black energy towards Aizen who batted it away with a single swipe. Ichigo appeared in front of him but Sosuke grabbed the scruff of his collar and cast him down before blasting him with Hado 1.

'Sho.' he said simply and the boy was thrust downwards by a shockwave from Aizen's hand. He slammed into the pillar that was once a throne and tumbled off it, falling down.

'Kurosaki, without your Hollow strength you could not so much as dream of touching me.' Aizen jeered as Ichigo hit the floor far below him. 'Your Hollow gives you power after all…'

Grimmjow swung wildly at Gin who back flipped over the Hollow's tail, landing softly on his feet. Lunging at him, the Espada slashed away, roaring whilst attacking. Gin vanished and reappeared behind him, his dagger ready but the Arrancar unleashed a ferocious howl.

'Whats this?' Gin said, confused as the howl seemed almost to barrel into him. Grimmjow kept roaring but his eyes quivered in fear.

'_My…my sound waves…do nothing!? He didn't even know the attack was coming…_' he thought before finishing up with the roar and vanishing just as Ichimaru reclaimed his footing. Landing on all fours, the Hollow pounded towards Gin, a red Cero blast rocketing from his hand and aiming straight for the traitorous Shinigami. Suddenly he heard a strange whirring sound and then the blast was cut in two by Gin's Shinso before firing it through, Grimmjow catching the high speed blade in his hand. It chewed up his palm, blood squirting out rapidly. There were an immense amount of sparks shooting out, some blue and some gold, the long, wavy blue mane of Grimmjow's now writhing around in the air.

'You can't win! Even released you're nothing!' Gin sneered, pushing Shinso ever closer towards the weakening Arrancar's heart.


	151. Chapter 151 Felling the Beast

Shunsui Kyoraku and Stark continue their battle within the throne room. However, it truly is time for it to end, and so the real battles between good and evil can thrive.

please review :)

**Bleach 466: Felling the Beast**

The sparks flew everywhere as Gin pushed against Grimmjow, the blade slashing his palm over and over, the Espada wincing with every turn. Blood splashed onto the ground and dribbled down the Arrancar's once bone white arm. Eventually, Gin pulled back and vanished, Grimmjow shaking the blood off his hand and grasping it with his other to stem the bleeding as well as he could. He was battered, bruised and above all, beaten. He had one eye closed, his face wincing.

'_He's barely laid a finger on me…yet I'm exhausted. I'm done for…especially after what he's done to my hand…_' the Espada thought to himself, eyeing the nasty gash on his palm. '_I'm not cut out for these guys…I'll never be king…_' suddenly he heard a crack and the traitor was behind him, his sword gleaming, poised to strike.

'_It's over…I'm through…_' Grimmjow thought, the reflection of the blades tip in his eyes, glinting dangerously.

Shunsui battled on against Stark, the captain marinating his poise, but Stark was tiring.

'We've battled long and hard Espada!' Kyoraku smiled at him, tipping his hat above his eyes. 'Whats say we finish this?' the Espada kicked off him, the two of them skidding back, enormous dust clouds shooting out behind them, Shunsui's haori billowing out behind him, golden sparkles falling around his blade. Starks eyes flashed purple, his resolve building up to one last blow. He held his arms out behind him, spiked rings shooting out around his wrists, a purple aura of reiatsu simmering on his arms, his spines pickling upwards for one final assault.

'Alright.' Stark said simply, a vision of Lilinette flashing into his mind, his eyes closing for a quick thought. Kyoraku nodded and thought of Ukitake and his gallant return to battle before his peaceful departure. With that, Stark blasted towards his foe like that of a shadowed rocket, the captain readying himself. Aizen turned round from his stance in the sky, Ichigo's eyes following the two down below. Moving the dangling piece of hair from his face, the traitorous Sosuke watched, narrowing his eyes and surveying the final strike.

'So…now we see what my Primera is made of.' said the villain, watching intently. Ichigo gripped his sword.

'_Come on Kyoraku…_' he thought to himself. Stark sped towards him, landing onto the floor and pouncing up, his claws outstretched for the captains throat. Shunsui blocked with his clawed hand but it was immediately shattered, the sparkles shooting out everywhere, bursting into more sparkles. The smile was wiped from Kyoraku's face and he bounded backwards, Stark continuing the onslaught. They clashed again, Shunsui severing one of the Espada's spines, a spurt of black energy shooting out of it. Stark leapt back and unleashed a Cero, the captain cutting straight through it. However, Stark was gone, instead floating in the air. As the Cero began to disappear, the Arrancar raced towards Shunsui, his claws ready for the final hit. Shunsui lunged forwards but stumbled suddenly, his eyes widening.

'NO!' Ichigo cried, ready to vanish. However, Kyoraku looked up, grinning in a flash. As Stark dove towards him, the captain fell and drove his blade into the ground. It was so immensely strong that a chunk of the stone from the floor jut upwards, striking Stark and causing him to fall. The Espada grimaced as the enormous block of stone burst up, cracking into his side. A few of his spines snapped off as the stone turned to gold, leaves popping out of it before it exploded into a shower of pink petals.

'My ultimate move, Kaben no Katen Kyokotsu!' he cried as the pink petals blasted out of the stone. 'It allows me to perform an earth shattering strike, following up with an explosion of petals generated by Katen Kyokotsu's reiatsu.' explained the captain as the Espada tumbled towards him. With one fell swipe, Shunsui brought his golden sword round, slashing Stark all the way across the stomach, blood splashing outwards. Shunsui closed his eyes as the sword was pulled across, his hair blowing in front of his eyes, Stark's eyes filled with shock. The Espada hit the floor, blood splattering onto the stone as he rolled across the ground. Aizen's eye twitched as he watched his Arrancar fall still. Ichigo punched the air, chuckling. Shunsui walked over to Stark who was lying on his back, reverted to his usual self once again, blood dribbling down his chin. The captain rested a hand on his shoulder.

'You fought well Espada. It was the toughest match I've fought. You taught me to learn to feel pain again, and with that, I can only grow stronger.' said Kyoraku solemnly. Stark chuckled, coughing at the same time. He looked at his hand, the '1' tattoo slowly evaporating.

'Looks like I'm done.' he smirked as his hand began to dissolve into the familiar dark, wispy smoke. He closed his eyes, smiling with satisfaction. 'At least now, I can get some sleep.' he said finally. 'Thanks for that last run…Kyoraku.' he said as his body vanished, the captain nodding with a smile on his face.

'You too Stark.' he said simply, tipping his hat in honour as the last remnant of the Primera Espada vanished into the sky. Suddenly, across the room, Gin fired his blade again, striking Grimmjow straight in the chest, the Espada shocked, blood coming out of his mouth, his hair wild and untamed.

'Grimmjow!!!' Ichigo bellowed and Aizen sneered.

'Looks like…you're all just about done.' he said darkly, mirroring Stark's words. In a flash he was behind Ichigo, his sword ready to burst through the boy's chest.

'Don't even think about touching him.' came a stern voice and Ichigo looked up instantly, Aizen following suit, his eyes widening, his lips in an upward snarl.

'You…' he growled darkly as the shadows of two people became apparent in the sky. 'It seems Soul Society is ready to dig from even the dirtiest of piles…' Aizen cursed, watching as the two figures entered the throne room.


	152. Chapter 152 Those Who Are Exiled

Shunsui has ended the fight with Stark and just as Grimmjow and Ichigo are seemingly overpowered by the might of Aizen and Gin, two figures have appeared before them!

please review guys, thanks :)

**Bleach 467: Those Who Are Exiled**

'_Wait! What's gonna happen next?' Toshiro asked. Yoruichi stopped and span round, grinning._

'_Don't worry, Toshiro!' she smiled, winking. 'Urahara will take care of the rest.'_

Grimmjow's eyes shot open. Blood dribbled slightly down his chin and his pupils quivered, looking around. Gin Ichimaru stood, grinning. His sword had struck the Arrancar square in the chest. Ichigo clenched his fist.

'Grimmjow!!!' he cried out, his shout echoing throughout Las Noches. Somewhere, deep in the fortress, two figures appeared with a thud on the ground their cloaks swirling majestically around them before vanishing again like a gust of wind. Ichigo struggled to move forwards but he felt as if he was being choked, the villainous Aizen disappearing before his very eyes, the brunt of his strike soon to be felt.

'Looks like…you're all just about done.' Aizen sneered, his eyes gleaming evilly, his sword ready to stab and pierce the boy before him. Suddenly there came an enormous explosion and the roof began to fall, chunks of brick and rock falling in, smashing down onto the floor, lighting flooding upon them. Ichigo squinted to see, Aizen's face in a cruel twist.

'So Soul Society must dig out of even the dirtiest piles.' Aizen said darkly, pushing Ichigo aside. He tilted his head as the two silhouettes moved closer. 'Especially in order to grab your help…' he said and the first figure vanished, reappearing atop the rubble of Aizen's throne, his haori swishing around behind him, his blonde hair parting across his stern, focused face.

'…Urahara Kisuke.' Aizen smirked. 'Why…the last time I saw you don that garb you were mercilessly transforming some of our best Shinigami into Hollows.' he grinned darkly. Urahara's eyes flashed a dangerous green and he leapt upwards, vanishing in a flash of light, reappearing before Aizen like a pouncing predator, his sword out by his side.

'Urahara…?' Ichigo gulped, his eyes wide at the seriousness of this former shopkeeper. Aizen locked swords with Urahara meekly before batting him aside and squinting up to the other.

'And just who…could you be?' he said simply, placing a hand over his eyes to see through the Sun. The man stood tall, his Shinigami haori flapping over his shoulder. Then, there was a flick of orange and a small ember floated down, followed by a cigarette which spiralled down, the smoke trailing off it.

'Your mum said it always made me look cool.' came a deep voice and Ichigo's eyes began to widen in pure shock.

'In fact, it was the only time she said I looked cool.' the voice continued. 'But you, you have made her proud, Ichigo.' the man boomed before vanishing in a e crack of light and reappearing with a thud beside Ichigo. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

'D…dad?' Ichigo said, aghast. However, Isshin Kurosaki's usual goofy look was gone. In his stead was a solemn, battle hardened Shinigami, the captain's haori flowing from his shoulder. 'A…Captain? A Shinigami!?' Ichigo spluttered.

'I haven't been entirely honest with you my son. But, you must understand that your activities during the past few months have hardly gone unnoticed to me.' Isshin explained, his tall, dark hair waving in the wind. 'Now though…we must fi-.' he began but was stopped by a cruel chuckle. Aizen was clapping. Urahara remained perched on the rubble, staring at him.

'Aizen…' he said darkly. 'What's so funny?'

'Oh nothing…I'm just glad we could have this reunion.' he grinned. 'That way, I get to kill many birds with one stone.' he said, his eyes flashing open. 'And Soul Society's little back-up squad can go down with it.' he added evilly, vanishing and reappearing behind Urahara, the two locking swords, a massive spark of green shooting off.

'Isshin!' called out Kisuke and he disappeared, Sosuke falling forwards. Isshin appeared in front of him and grabbed the traitor's blade, shooting upwards. Aizen readied a Kido but was blasted away by Urahara who reappeared out of nowhere, a large puff of green smoke. The enemy hit the wall with a crack and he looked up, shooting them both a nasty look and rubbing the back of his head. He stepped forwards, holding out his hands.

'Please…must we be so crude?' Aizen asked.

'You started this entire thing Aizen.' Urahara said, the smiles and laughter completely lost from his tone. There was a crack and Gin Ichimaru appeared next to Aizen, grinning wildly. Ichigo's eyes quickly swivelled to down below and he noticed Grimmjow just lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

'Ah yes, you both remember Gin? The child prodigy?' Aizen said lightly. Gin was spinning Shinso around his fingers when suddenly it was blown out of his hand by a gust of wind and a normal Kyoraku Shunsui appeared beside the two Shinigami, tipping his hat at Aizen.

'Ah, Kisuke, Isshin.' he grinned. 'Its good to see you once again.' chuckled the captain.

'At least someone made it.' Isshin nodded. Then they turned to Aizen, a strong wind beginning to churn.

'Aizen…' Urahara said dangerously. 'We will all fight. Do not dare take us lightly.' he said, drawing Benihime from it's sheathe. Isshin revealed his zanpaktou and Kyoraku brandished his scimitars, all three of them looking determined. Aizen simply chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

'Hmm…what a friendly reunion.' he said before looking at them. 'Piece of cake.' he snarled, cruelly grinning at them, readying Kyoka Suigetsu and a massive blast of reiatsu rocked the room from all five of them.


	153. Chapter 153 The Former Captain's Strike!

Isshin Kurosaki and Urahara Kisuke have arrived! What tremendous power can they contribute to the downfall of Aizen and his Arrancar! At last, the fighting that all the characters have been preparing for begins, even those who were in the utmost secrecy!

please review guys, we're nearing the end :) sort of ;)

**Bleach 468: The Former Captain's Strike, Isshin and Urahara Attack!**

Ichigo knelt beside the Espada, Grimmjow reverting slowly back to his former self, blood leaking from the nasty wound in his chest. His eyes fluttered open in a flurry of blue sparkles as his form degenerated before his eyes. He choked and lurched around before falling still.

'Grimmjow…' Ichigo grimaced, fighting to hold back the tears. '_Why am I crying?_' he thought to himself, clenching his fist. '_Grimmjow was my enemy…but in the end…he was my friend. No matter how he saw it._' Ichigo thought, opening his eyes and letting the water fall down his cheek. Suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist.

'What the…hell you cryin' bout…?' spluttered a quiet voice and Ichigo sat up, his face lighting up. Grimmjow's eyes were slightly open again, his breathing slow, but very much there. 'Don't tell me…you're goin'…all soft on me.'

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head.

'You still…owe me one…last fight…' Grimmjow said seriously. Then his eyes swivelled upwards to where the five men were standing in the air high above the throne. 'But…first…this has gotta…end…'

Ichigo nodded and looked up.

'_Dad? A Shinigami? No way…this isn't right…_' Ichigo thought to himself, still completely aghast. But there stood his father, unmistakably in the Shinigami robe, a captain's haori flowing from his shoulder, a zanpaktou in his hand. '_How can it be? How can I not have noticed…unlike he noticed…_' Ichigo thought to himself.

'_I haven't been entirely honest with you my son. But, you must understand that your activities during the past few months have hardly gone unnoticed to me.' Isshin explained'_.

'_Is he really that…powerful? I don't understand…how could he have hidden it from me!?_' Ichigo strived to understand the situation, but instead watched in awe as his father stood side by side with Urahara Kisuke and Shunsui Kyoraku against Aizen Sosuke and Gin Ichimaru.

'That…your old man?' came the weak voice of Grimmjow. 'Funny…he looks nothin' like you…'

Ichigo smiled.

'It doesn't matter how he has been a Shinigami. He'd have made mum proud.' Ichigo grinned, standing up tall and looking at his father, Isshin turning his head slightly and winking at his son.

Urahara rested his hands on his sword like a cane and began to whistle.

'This is pretty boring for a reunion. I had at least expected food.' he grinned, smirking at Aizen's unimpressed look. Urahara winked and stepped back, his haori swirling round him, his sword spinning round in his hand.

'Ah well, we can at least have some fireworks, right Kisuke?' Isshin grinned, running a hand along his sword. Urahara nodded and flung Benihime towards Aizen, a red blast shooting out at the sound of a firework screaming. Aizen simply batted the attack behind him, a ferocious explosion wracking the far wall. Before Aizen could move his sword however, Kyoraku was behind him, his scimitars ready at the traitors throat. However, as fast as he had arrived another crack was heard and Shinso was in turn at Kyoraku's neck, the captain whistling.

'Wow…you got me there kid.' he said lifting his hat up over his eyes. Suddenly he flashed Gin a grin. 'Better look out behind ya though.' Gin's eyes opened, their blood red look panging with fear as he span round, Isshin Kurosaki speeding into view, bringing his sword round in a wide arc, an orange light glowing from the tip of the blade. His haori blew out behind him as his sword pulsated orange.

'Ichigo!' he roared and his son looked up at him, the man grinning wildly, resolve burning in his heart. 'Whats the name of your zanpaktou?'

Ichigo looked down at it in his hand.

'Zangetsu.' he said bluntly, the sword beginning to glow black. Isshin nodded.

'Cutting Moon eh? Want to know the name of mine?' he smiled and Ichigo didn't move. Isshin held his sword out proudly, the shining silver blade matched with the deep black hilt, a red tassel flowing off of the end. 'Taiyou Sessaku.' he said simply and Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Cutting Sun…' he said bluntly.

'Impossible..!' Aizen said, his upper lip twitching with anger. 'That means…'

'Yes. Our zanpaktou were forged from the same spirit body. That means that together…' Isshin cried, his sword glowing intensely, almost as brightly as the Sun, Ichigo's glowing a deep black, the white shimmering along the blade itself, as if reacting to his father's Cutting Sun.

'We can achieve great power!' Isshin bellowed and his sword erupted into a brilliant spark, the attack shimmering towards the villains. Kyoraku and Urahara vanished in a flash, whilst Aizen and Gin were caught in the enormous attack, the orange and black spiralling, melding together to form one ultimate, beautiful energy stream. Isshin pulled the sword in front of him, his haori flapping, the writing glowing a sparkling gold.

'Shimmer, Taiyou Sessaku!' he cried and the attack engulfed the villains, Gin's lips turned down in a dark leer, Aizen's hair flailing wildly.

'Argh!' he cried as his voice was drowned out. 'How did I not foresee this!?' he roared as his voice disappeared in the fury of the blast.

Ichigo punched the air excitedly and Shunsui grinned, Urahara flicking his sword round, grinning.

'Looks like the old dude's still got it.' he smiled, his eye twinkling that mysterious green.


	154. Chapter 154 The Master of Illusion

Ichigo and his dad, Isshin's blades are united as one, Cutting Moon Zangetsu and Cutting Sun Taiyou Sessaku! As the attack erupts, seemingly destroying Aizen and Ichimaru, what will happen next?

please review :D

**Bleach 469: The Master of Illusion**

The power was immense. The light was immense. Everything about the attack was. Isshin's haori blew out behind him, his face alight with the flashing sparks emitted from the almighty blast. The attack was a mixture of bright gold and deep black, Ichigo clinging onto his sword for fear of what might happen.

Shunsui struggled to keep a hold on his hat as he watched the intense attack devour the enemy.

'Phew…that's some power.' he complimented and Urahara nodded.

'Yes. When their zanpaktou have the same spirit body, it allows their reiatsu to merge for an almighty attack. It is only natural that Ichigo and his father should have this ability.' he explained, his blonde hair waving in the wind. They were silent for a short while, watching the fires burn.

'It's good to see you back in a Captain's haori, Kisuke.' Kyoraku said unexpectedly, not taking his eyes off Isshin. Urahara smiled slightly.

'It sure is.' he beamed. Eventually Isshin pulled back, hauling his sword upwards, the strands of light snapping off of the tip of his blade and fizzing into nothingness, the same happening to Ichigo's blade. Ichigo was sweating and trembling, his sword becoming heavy.

'Looks like the boy perhaps wasn't ready…' Shunsui said, concerned. He was dizzy, he didn't know where he was going.

'_What…what was that just now? It's like…it's like my dad's zanpaktou and mine…connected…_' Ichigo thought to himself. Then, he fell.

'Ichigo!' Isshin cried but someone grabbed Ichigo before he hit the ground. The three captain's eyes widened as Grimmjow leaned out across the floor and caught Ichigo on the flat of his blade.

'A Hollow…saved him?' Isshin said, astounded.

'This is certainly something I've never seen before.' Urahara exclaimed. '_What could be propelling this?_' he thought to himself, stroking his chin. Isshin grinned however.

'It's good to see that you can use it well my boy.' he chuckled as Ichigo stood back to his feet, still breathing heavily.

'Thanks…Grimmjow.' he said, smiling at the Hollow who pulled his sword back and rolled over, sighing heavily.

'Whatever…' he grunted. Isshin was still grinning away when he felt it. A flash of light and there was blood pouring out of his back, his face startled. Ichigo's eyes widened, his pupils quivering.

'No!' he roared and he shot up to his father, his apparent weariness quickly forgotten.

'Isshin!' Kyoraku cried, spinning round, Urahara bounding towards him. He brought down his sword behind the man to find Aizen grinning back at him. He slashed in straight down the middle, the man exploding into a flurry of white particles.

'A fake!? Then that means the Aizen and Gin that were destroyed were also…' Urahara choked and his sentence was finished for him.

'Fakes?' came Aizen's complacent voice and they looked up at the two traitors who were standing tall in the sky. Urahara clenched his fist, the body of Isshin on his shoulder. 'Yes, my sword certainly does have an amazing ability. I can create illusions of anything I want, placing you all under my spell. I refer to it as absolute hypnosis.' Aizen sneered, sliding his hand along the hilt.

'Your blade was able to disguise Ichimaru also?' Kyoraku observed. 'Nasty, nasty…' he said, shaking his head. 'And here we thought this was over and done with.'

Aizen's face crinkled with a sly grin.

'Already? Come now Kyoraku, where's your sense of game?' then his eyes looked swiftly towards Ichigo who was standing near them, his eyes shaking and looking at his father. 'I must admit though…that ability of yours was quite intriguing. I hadn't anticipated you being able to use it…or even in the knowledge of it.' he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Suddenly he vanished, reappearing in front of Urahara and clashing blades, sparks shooting out. Urahara pushed off of him, his haori swirling round.

'Sing, Benihime!' he cried and a red blast skewed off his sword with the screech of a firework. It rocketed into Aizen and he stabbed it through the middle, the blast enveloping his blade before firing off. He then disappeared in a crack, reappearing behind Urahara and swinging his sword down in a sharp curve. They pushed against each other and Urahara twisted his sword, pulling Aizen towards him.

'Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!' Urahara cried and a massive burst of blue light shot out, lightning crackling around it, the beam bursting forwards through multiple rings of light. However, as the dust cleared, Aizen was standing. Urahara's eyes widened as he saw his attack hit a large wall of energy, the blast being absorbed into the wall, the energy rippling outwards.

'A level 81 Bakudo without any incantation or calling!?' Urahara exclaimed, gripping his sword. Aizen opened his eyes, grinning but suddenly someone was behind him, swinging their sword downwards, an orange glow emanating off of the end.

'You didn't think I'd go down that easily surely, Aizen?' Isshin laughed, bringing his sword down atop the traitors head, Aizen's eyes wide open in shock as an enormous orange explosion shook the room.


	155. Chapter 155 To Sing and to Shoot

The battles continue with Urahara duelling the conniving Ichimaru. Meanwhile, Isshin makes a sudden and crazy decision...

please review :)

**Bleach 470: To Sing and to Shoot, Urahara vs. Gin**

Isshin appeared above Aizen, a look of shock striking the traitor's face. The Shinigami brought his sword down upon the villain, an orange glow shining from the blade.

'You didn't think I'd go down that easily surely, Aizen?' laughed Isshin, bringing his blade home with an almighty blast of light. The orange rings of light shone through the throne room, erupting across the sky. Then, they were gone. Isshin landed next to Urahara, the latter twirling his sword and running a hand through his hair.

'Nice finish. I thought you were a goner.' Urahara said darkly and Isshin nodded.

'So did I…' he said quietly. The dust cleared and they gasped. Ichimaru was standing in front of Aizen, Shinso extended. The villains were both unharmed. Sighing, Sosuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

'It seems once more my absolute hypnosis has proved too much for you. By the time you had landed your attack, my associate here had already arrived. By unleashing his zanpaktou, he was able to counter your strike, causing the attack to ricochet.' Aizen opened his eyes, grinning. 'Tough luck.' He then turned to Isshin personally.

'I must say, you have surprised me. I didn't expect you to still be alive. However, this has gone on too far and alive you shall not be for long.' Aizen said dangerously. 'Gin, you may begin.' The treacherous snake grinned even more, brushing some silky hair aside.

'It's about time. I was getting bored of you taking the action Captain Aizen.' he smirked. Gin vanished, slamming his small dagger into Urahara's blade. The former captain's leapt away, hacking away at each other.

'I'll deal with this one!' Urahara cried and he opened his palm in Ichimaru's face, a red blast or light erupting forth and slamming into his foe. They sped off into the sky, Urahara swiping at Gin who ducked, grabbing his wrist with his thin, spindly fingers. His smile grew and he cruelly thrust his dagger forward. However, Kisuke was able to vanish and he reappeared further back, skidding along the air, dust picking up behind him. With a whimsical spin, Urahara launched another red blast towards Gin who stabbed his blade into the attack, tearing it apart. Yet quickly another was fired towards him, then another, the sound like that of a fireworks display. Snarling, Ichimaru disappeared beneath the barrage of attacks only to resurface completely unharmed. He flicked some hair aside and breathed heavily.

'Well now…what an interesting fellow. It's such a shame I was merely a boy when you were in the Gotei 13, Captain Urahara.' he jeered. Then his eyes flashed open, revealing the sinister red gleam. 'Of course…if you had managed to maintain your position…' Gin coaxed but Urahara was gone, reappearing in a flash behind the villain. Sending another blast towards Gin, the traitor span round, his cape whisking outwards.

'Pierce his flesh, Shinso!' sneered the villain and the sword burst out, extending rapidly. Seemingly it struck the man but Gin gasped as a red triangle was blocking the way. Urahara was pointing his sword upwards in front of him, a small grin on his face.

'Blood Mist Shield. A lovely little ability of my Benihime's.' Urahara chuckled, taking a bow. Then he cast his sword to the side, the shield dissipating in a blast of wind, the red energy blowing away like smoke. Gin's zanpaktou fired back to him and he cursed, grabbing his hilt.

Urahara sheathed his sword and wiped his brow, whistling.

'Phew…this is hard work! How ya doing up there Isshin?' he called up to the other two captains who were staring down Aizen, the traitor simply grinning smugly at them, neither one of them daring to grab their sword, each of them daring each other.

Urahara scratched his head sleepily then let out an enormous yawn. Suddenly Gin struck, firing his blade once more, knocking the man out of his yawn.

'Now that's not polite…' Urahara said darkly. He vanished as the blade shot straight past him, instead reappearing above it.

'Sing, Benihime!' he cried and slammed his sword onto Gin's long one, a red blast of energy shooting down the blade, screaming towards the enemy. Shocked, Ichimaru simply threw his sword to the side to avoid the attack, the blast instead breaking through a small section of the wall. As he scampered to grab his blade, Urahara reappeared in front of him, his foot firmly on the blade, Benihime at Ichimaru's throat.

'It's over.' Kisuke said darkly, his face shadowed, his hair blowing in the wing, a shimmer running along his blade.

Meanwhile, Aizen, Isshin and Kyoraku were standing in the air. Eventually Isshin closed his eyes and sighed a deep breath.

'Kyoraku.' he said suddenly and the other captain was awoken from his stance.

'Mmm?' he said dimly. Isshin brandished his blade, the orange tint running down it, his haori beginning to blow behind him.

'Let me…go this one alone.' he said simply, facing Aizen, whom raised an eyebrow in suspicion and amusement. Kyoraku was astounded.

'No…I can't.' he said darkly, clenching his fist ever so slightly. Isshin turned to look at him.

'Please…you must. There is something I need to settle. Please…' then his gaze switched to Ichigo who was back with Grimmjow. Reluctantly, Shunsui nodded and vanished in a gust of wind. Isshin closed his eyes and the air around him began to build, blowing furiously. Aizen narrowed his eyes.

'I hope you realise just what you're in for.' he chuckled, his sword out in front of him. Isshin bared his teeth and his eyes flashed open.

'Aizen! When I am through…you're going to wish that you never had anything to do with Hollows!' he roared. Aizen looked at him oddly, his eyes full of suspicion.

'Oh? And just what…is that supposed to mean?'


	156. Chapter 156 Aizen Caught!

What does Isshin mean by his threat, and why is Aizen now so suspicious? Meanwhile, Grimmjow's condition worsens...

please review :D

**Bleach 471: Aizen Caught! Isshin Steps Forward**

Isshin narrowed his eyes at the villain who was staring back at him, the coldness ebbing from Aizen's heart. Turning to his friend, Isshin sighed deeply.

'Please, Kyoraku…I wish to go this one alone.' he said, his eyes full of sorrow, a sorrow Shunsui Kyoraku had not seen in him before. The captain pulled his hat down over his eyes and breathed in deep. He shook his head.

'I just cant.' he said finally, looking up at the man. Aizen watched them, tilting his head and brushing aside the strand of hair.

'A personal fight perhaps, Kurosaki Isshin?' he asked, smiling nastily. Ignoring him, the former captain looked back at Kyoraku, almost begging him. Shaking his head again, Shunsui at last smiled thinly.

'If it's what you want, Isshin.' he said reluctantly. Nodding, Isshin thanked him and with that, Kyoraku vanished into a spiral of petals, the wind blowing Isshin's haori that hung from his shoulder.

'So, Isshin. For what do I owe the pleasure?' Aizen said suspiciously. 'I do hope you know what you're in for…'

Isshin grabbed his blade and ran his hand down the sword, the blade itself gleaming a brilliant orange, a strange wind picking up around the Shinigami.

'Aizen…when I'm through with you, you will wish you had never had anything to do with Hollows!' cried the man as he lifted his zanpaktou up, the orange lights beginning to pulsate, giving him a reddish aura. Furrowing his brow, the villain watched the man.

'And just what…do you mean by that?' he asked suspiciously. Waving his sword around in front of him, Isshin began to twirl it fast, orange lines like neon flowing around in front of him, almost like magma, but stringy and in the air.

'I hope you don't think I don't know what you've done…!' he snapped, looking up at the traitor who held his arms out in defence.

'What, me?' chuckled the man. 'I am simply someone in the wrong place at the wrong time I fear…'

'Do not lie!' Isshin boomed, clenching his fist. 'How dare you try to worm yourself out of this! I know…I know of the sick, twisted act you committed at the death of your Hollow…'

Aizen's eyes darkened as did his expression. Gin looked up at him, as well as Urahara.

'What are they on about…?' Kisuke said to himself.

Ichigo was kneeling down beside Grimmjow, frantically looking for a way to possibly heal him. Suddenly he felt a blast of wind and looked up to be stared in the face by a blade.

'Ah!' he cried and fell backwards before realising it was Kyoraku Shunsui. 'What are you doing, Ichigo?' asked the captain slowly, eyeing the Arrancar.

Ichigo knew it looked bad.

'He needs help, he is on our side…' began the boy but Kyoraku shook his head.

'You Kurosaki's and your crazy ideas…' he sighed, smiling slightly. He lowered his sword and knelt by them both, scratching his chin. 'We're gonna need at least Captain Unohana for this…' he said, rubbing his forehead.

'It's that bad huh?' spluttered Grimmjow, his hand weakly moving to his chest, the blood feeling warm on his fingertips. 'I'm not…lasting much longer…like this…' he spat.

Ichigo shook his head.

'We'll find some way…' he said thoughtfully. Then suddenly Ichigo perked up. 'Wait what did you mean by you Kurosaki's and your crazy ideas?' he asked the captain who simply nodded towards Isshin.

'See for yourself kid.'

Ichigo turned to see Isshin staring Aizen down alone in the sky and instantly, he grabbed his blade, the clang of metal echoing as he unsheathed it in a hurry. Then, a hand rested on his shoulder.

'Ichigo…' Shunsui said softly, shaking his head. '…don't.' It was all he needed to say and the boy sat, watching his father intently.

'_Dad…what are you doing?_' he thought to himself.

Aizen ran a hand through his hair and laughed lightly.

'I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean!' he smiled politely. Isshin growled at the man, his sword's energy building and building. His eyes were tightly shut, as if trying to push something out of his head.

'Aizen…' he said quietly. Then, Ichigo swore he saw a tear fall from his fathers face. '…I know precisely what you have done concerning the death of one of your earliest Arrancar…'

At this, Aizen's eyes widened and his lip twitched.

'…What…?' he said dangerously and Ichigo watched him reach for his sword.

The wind began to pick up round Isshin and his eyes opened, flaring orange with fury and courage, with strength and dignity, his resolve overwhelmed Aizen who growled angrily as the wind barrelled past him.

'I know exactly what happened after the death…' he said before spinning his blade and catching it with one hand. '…of Grand Fisher!' he roared and Ichigo's eyes began to water, even though he had not felt it he knew it was coming. Aizen's expression darkened and Ichigo felt himself lose it.

'…Mum?' he quivered, the tears almost welling in his voice.


	157. Chapter 157 Aizen's Sinister Scheme

What could Isshin posibly mean concerning the Grand Fisher? Is it a mind game on his part? Or even Aizen and his illusionary powers?

please review :) sorry if you think it's a bad chapter, I was up writing late -_-" hope you enjoy it still.

**Bleach 472: The Terrifying Truth, Aizen's Sinister Scheme**

Ichigo looked on, his eyes quivering as Isshin confronted Aizen, the spiritual pressure welling around the man, weighing heavily upon everyone's shoulders. A scowl scarred Aizen's face and he looked darkly at Isshin who held out his sword to the villain.

'You didn't really think I wouldn't notice her?' he snarled, his eyes burning bright. Aizen's hair began to blow as he too picked up energy. Shunsui sighed deeply, his eyes weary.

'I see…' he said quietly. Ichigo turned to him, desperate.

'What's going on?' he cried, his eyes growing wide. Staying silent, Kyoraku turned back to Isshin, simply placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

'_Stay strong Isshin…_' he thought to himself, his eyes flicking back to the boy who was against transfixed on his father. '_…for your son if anything._'

Aizen's dark expression was suddenly gone and the wind seemed to die down, the man running a hand through his hair.

'I really don't-…' he began but he was silenced as Isshin exploded into him, pushing him back and casting him across the room. As he had expected, the body exploded into particles, the real traitor behind him. Swinging his blade round Aizen caught it in one hand before flinging it away, his hand seared.

'Damn…' he cursed.

'You're not that good Aizen…' Isshin said, his eyes closed. 'Where is she?'

Aizen raised an eyebrow.

'I'm afraid you've lost me…' he said innocently.

'Masaki Kurosaki! Where is her spirit!?' roared the Shinigami, clenching his fist. Smiling thinly, Aizen looked down at the ground, chuckling.

'So you do know.' he looked up, his hair flicking backwards.

'Why did you do it?' Isshin said dangerously.

'I extracted her soul from the Grand Fisher's body when you tore him up Isshin. I thought you'd be happy…' he smiled darkly. Baring his teeth like a vicious dog, Isshin roared into action, pouncing at Aizen, his sword flailing. He swung down hard, the orange light glaring. It smashed onto Aizen's blade and he batted the man aside before advancing on him further, driving his sword towards Aizen. The traitor grabbed Isshin's arm and pulled him close, the katana sweeping past Sosuke's side. A large yellow blast of energy began to form in Aizen's palm and it crackled dangerously by Isshin's face, the glow lighting up their faces.

'Isshin, move!' came a voice and they looked to the side to see Urahara leapt into the air, a red blast screaming towards Aizen, catching his wrist and causing the yellow attack to divert off, the villain grabbing his wrist. Urahara made for his foe but was intercepted by Gin who struck him across the shoulder. Grimacing, Urahara was suddenly pounded by a barrage of stabbings, Gin's face grinning insanely into his. Quick as a flash Urahara brought up another shield before bouncing away, Gin following fast.

'I can still feel her reiatsu, no matter how faint! Where is she!?' Isshin cried out, swinging his sword wildly at Aizen who weaved aside, dodging the attack and bringing round his own.

Ichigo watched the fighting, his eyes fixed on his father's, the mans determination seeping off of him. His gaze fell on the smug face of Aizen and he shook himself out of his trance.

'_I…I don't understand…_' Ichigo thought to himself. '_Is…is mum alive?_' he thought. Shunsui took a quick look at him and sighed, lifting his hat up slightly and putting his arm around the boy's shoulders, smiling slightly.

'Listen…Ichigo. Aizen is claiming to have revived your mother, and it seems your father is agreeing with him.' Shunsui's expression darkened. 'But would Aizen do that? To a degree…how could he do that?'

Ichigo nodded, deep in thought. Suddenly he felt someone grip his arm and he looked down at Grimmjow, the Espada weak.

'Never…underestimate…Aizen's…zanpaktou…' he wheezed, breathing heavily. 'Don't let it…get to…you…'

Nodding more so, Ichigo looked back at Isshin, the man fighting through anger, hacking away at Aizen. Narrowing his eyes, Kyoraku watched intently as the fighting raged on.

'_I must admit…this is a little worrying…I never expected Isshin to be so affected…can he truly believe it is real? Let's hope he doesn't do anything too rash…_' he thought to himself, furrowing his brow in worry.

'Y'know…Isshin…' Aizen said, blocking another swipe and countering, sending Isshin skidding backwards. 'If you wish to celebrate Masaki's…homecoming…' Aizen sneered, Ichigo's father right where he wanted him, his brown, sly eyes sliding his gaze over Ichigo himself. 'Then the whole family needs to be there.' he said and suddenly there was an enormous explosion from the floor beneath Ichigo. Spinning round, Isshin yelled out to him, his face contorted with anguish. Ichigo fell through the hole, clasping the side with his hand, his other hand grabbing the falling Espada, Shunsui pulling himself up.

'_Damn! How long has Aizen been planning this!?_' Ichigo grit his teeth and tried hauling himself up but suddenly he felt a blast of wind, then another. Looking around, his eyes suddenly saw multiple figures appearing around them like black shadows. Aizen looked around, his face darkening. He narrowed his eyes and his lips turned up in a cruel grin.

'Well well, what do we have here?' he grinned, eyeing the figures now standing around them.


	158. Chapter 158 He Who Dons The Mask

The floor explodes beneath the heroes sending them hurtling into the abyss! Just when it seems Aizen has pulled a secret ace, figures start to appear before their eyes...

please review :)

**Bleach 473: He Who Dons The Mask**

The floor gave way in a burst of smoke and debris beneath Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kyoraku. Taken aback, they fell, Kyoraku and Ichigo grabbing the ledge, the weakened Espada falling towards the abyss. Suddenly someone caught his wrist and his eyes fluttered open to see Ichigo holding onto him, grimacing as he strained to keep a hold of the crumbling side.

'I…Ichigo?' he gasped and the boy flashed him a grin, though the Arrancar could see the visible strain.

'We're…in this together now…Grimmjow!' he exclaimed. Next to him, Shunsui was hauling himself to his feet.

'Ichigo!' Isshin Kurosaki roared and he sped towards his son but in a flash of white and a crackling noise he felt something slash him across the side. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, crash landing and skidding along in a plume of dust. Aizen landed softly next to him and chuckled, his hand on his face, a small grin behind it.

'I have been working on this for a while. I had Szayel Aporro Granz fix up the area…before he died that is.' he said, the last part with a particular disgust. Kyoraku stepped up onto the floor but quick as a flash Aizen was in front of him, like a white blur, his coat flying out behind him. Acting on instinct the captain fired a Kido blast, the smoking attack scorching the floor, decimating the fake traitor. Sighing he took the inevitable gash down his back and he fell to his knees. Urahara cried out but was again intercepted by Ichimaru, the latter not letting up. Aizen looked down at Ichigo and Grimmjow, smirking.

'Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo. I doubt very much you can fly holding that worthless heap at the same time.' he sneered, ready to pierce the boy's hand with his blade. He dropped the sword and Ichigo's eyes widened, ready to feel the pain. But there was none. The sword was suddenly gone, spinning over and over in someone's hand, the figure dashing across before skidding on one foot and spinning round sharply, their own sword across their shoulders. There was an enormous explosion from outside Las Noches and two more figures emerged, appearing in mid-air and subduing Gin, forcing him into a wall.

'Oh my, so rude!' he snapped. In a flash, two more people arrived, both girls, landing quickly on the ground, one pulling a sword out of it's sheathe and darting next to the first figure. Ichigo's eyes widened and he gasped as the figure stepped into view, leaning over the edge of the hole.

''Sup, Ichigo?' came the voice, a wide grin spreading across the individuals face.

'S…Shinji!?' Ichigo gawped in awe as the man held out his hand, throwing Kyoka Suigetsu backwards into the arms of the waiting girl, her round glasses gleaming, her black hair long and flowing.

'Lisa Yadomaru…' smiled Shunsui looking up at her. 'It is good to see you.' Then he sat up as the second girl appeared behind Lisa, almost identical in appearance, except this girl was slightly shorter and looked more uptight.

'Nanao!' Kyoraku gasped. 'Oh my Nanao what are you doing here!?'

Looking away, the lieutenant was quiet for a moment.

'I wanted…to be with Lisa…one last time.' she said, turning back, the resolve forcefully shimmering in her eyes.

Gin emerged from the dust, cracking his back and his neck, his smile as wide as ever.

'Boy genius of the 5th Squad, Ichimaru Gin…' sighed Love Aikawa, readying his blade, the light shining from his glasses, his star afro waving in the wind. 'Who would have thought you could have sunk so low?' came the effeminate voice of Rose, his long, curly blonde hair running down his shoulders, his sword pointed straight at the traitor.

'Erm…have we met?' laughed Gin sarcastically, the traitor clutching his blade. 'Oh well.' he said dangerously, drawing his sword. 'It looks like things are about to get interesting…'

Kensei Muguruma and his former lieutenant, Mashiro were standing in a corridor just outside the throne room. Kensei's eyebrow was twitching, his upper lip in a snarl.

'I coulda sworn Shinji said here…' Mashiro said daintily, looking around.

'Well he obviously didn't! So why on Earth are we he-!' he began to snap but she clicked her fingers and began to yelp.

'Oh, oh, maybe it's over here!' she giggled and Kensei slapped his forehead before making a strangling motion towards the ditzy little girl with the bright green hair.

Back in the throne room, Shinji Hirako had helped Ichigo and Grimmjow out of the hole and Ichigo had rushed over to his wounded father. Now, Shinji stared Aizen down, narrowing his eyes.

'Aizen…' he said darkly. 'You really have gone this far?'

Smiling, the villain chose to take it as a compliment.

'Isn't a shame we couldn't have stayed in touch Captain Hirako?' grinned the traitor, tilting his head back. Clenching his fist, Shinji snarled at Aizen, who remained complacent and smug in the shadow of his former captain.

'How could you continue to do this…now you have completely turned your back on the Soul Society?' Shinji said darkly, challenging his former lieutenant.

'Turned my back? No. I simply am ready for a bit of change.' Aizen smirked.

'You wanna mingle with Hollows at parties be my guest, but right now, we're here to finish this.' Shinji said, reaching for his zanpaktou. 'And I'm afraid…' he said, the other Vizards drawing their blades, readying their powers, focusing on the battles ahead.

'…it ain't gonna be pretty!' Shinji grinned before unsheathing his sword with an almighty burst of wind.


	159. Chapter 159 The Vizard's Join the Battle

Whoo! :D Apparently this story has made it onto the 'Best Anime Fictions' list on this website! Thanks for all your reviews so far guys :)

The Vizard's have arrived...most of them anyway. But the ones who are there are ready to fight. The battle for the world's has just gotten bigger and far more personal, especially with all the history behind everyone.

**Bleach 474: Fighting Spirit! The Vizards Join the Battle!**

Surrounded. That's how the situation Aizen was in could be described. He was staring into the face of his former captain, Shinji Hirako, a man with a wide grin, a short, blonde hair cut and a casual tie around his neck. Emerging from behind him was Lisa Yadomaru, accompanied by the 8th Division lieutenant Nanao Ise. Standing to the side of Shinji was Ichigo Kurosaki, his father, Isshin and the weakened Grimmjow, who was breathing heavily, his wound still affecting him. Next to him stood captain Kyoraku Shunsui, who had survived his fierce battle with the Primera Espada, Stark, happy to reunited with his lieutenant and his former one.

In the air above them, Ichimaru was also in a bad situation, the smile wiped from his face as he was faced with Love Aikawa and Rujuro Otoribashi, otherwise known aptly as Rose, and behind him, Urahara Kisuke, who was picking himself up, a small grin now leaking onto his face.

'Oooh boy…' Gin chuckled sheepishly, ruffling his hair. 'This could be bad…'

Back on the ground, Aizen grinned slightly, looking up at Shinji.

'Welcome back…Captain Hirako.' he said. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Captain Hirako…?' Ichigo stammered but again, he felt Kyoraku's hand on his shoulder.

'Ichigo…' he said, pulling the hat down over his eyes. '…everyone here has history together. Aizen was once Shinji's lieutenant, just as Lisa was once mine.' he explained, Ichigo's eyes widening with every new shock. Hirako nodded and pointed to the people in the sky.

'Love was a captain, as was Rose. Ichimaru was but a boy, albeit a very talented one. Kensei was a captain too, Mashiro his lieutenant…wait, where are they?' he said and Love shrugged.

'You know what Mashiro is like…' he grunted, Rose chuckling.

Mashiro was pacing up and down between two doors, her finger on her chin, her face perplexed.

'Hmmm…' she said before screeching to a halt and clicking her fingers.

'What…' Kensei said, his face dead. Mashiro began pointing to each one and saying a rhyme as to which one she should open. Kensei clenched his fist and growled dangerously, breathing heavily.

'Just…' he roared, kicking straight through one of the doors. '…move it!'

'Kensei that wasn't the one I landed on!' she squealed. He was about to yell at her when he looked through the door at two surprised Shinigami who yelped and ran off, leaving the Vizard blinking stupidly.

'Yes there is quite a bit of nostalgia between us isn't there?' Aizen smirked, going back to Shinji. 'Unfortunately, no amount of memories can save you now.'

Shinji gripped his zanpaktou, unleashing it with a blast of wind.

'You are considerably outnumbered…' Nanao said dangerously, her zanpaktou emerging from one of the pins in her hair, the light glowing round it before it formed a katana in her hand, Lisa unsheathing her own blade, smiling at the girl.

'You really have come on…' she grinned and Nanao beamed at her, a rare sight. Shunsui smiled lightly at them both before turning back to Aizen.

'_This is it…everyone is together…this is where it will end…surely Aizen doesn't have anything left…_' he thought to himself, though he could feel the worry inside him. Aizen chuckled and brushed some hair aside.

'Outnumbered? Numbers mean nothing. Not to me.' he said, looking up, his eyes flashing darkly. Suddenly a gash appeared down Nanao, blood shooting out, the lieutenant choking.

'Nanao!' Lisa cried as Aizen advanced on her.

'Bringing a lieutenant was no wise choice!' he laughed, bringing his blade down upon her. Before he could move however, Kyoraku was in front of him, his face hidden in shadow beneath his hat. He whipped out a blade, slashing Aizen across the front but it was another fake, exploding into millions of pieces.

'Kyoraku!' Shinji cried and the captain ducked as Aizen hit out, connecting instead with Shinji's blade. Sparks flew as the traitor leapt back, Hirako leaping at him, dancing towards him, his sword slashing across the air, clashing with the villains at times before Aizen hit him aside, the Vizard touching the floor and flipping up onto his feet.

'Impressive as ever Captain.' Aizen bowed. 'But it will never be good eno-!' he didn't finish as Lisa was behind him, ready to plunge her blade into him.

'Contract, Jinsoku na Shi!' Lisa cried, her otherwise very long blade being enveloped in purple light before exploding outwards, Aizen disappearing into the glow. Shinji looked on alongside Kyoraku and Nanao, whose wound wasn't too bad. Eventually the light was suddenly sucked inwards and then disappeared in a flash, leaving only a burst of sparks, Lisa's sword now shorter, a long purple cloth draped around her arm, like that of a flowing silk.

'You have activated your zanpaktou already?' Aizen analysed, turning to look at her. 'And you were never a captain either. So no Bankai here.' he said in disgust. 'But very well. I shall destroy you.' he said dangerously, vanishing in a flash, appearing behind lieutenant, ready to behead her immediately. Lisa was shocked.

'_His…speed!? I'm done for already!_' she thought to herself, but suddenly, Aizen's blade was blocked, spiralling away. When the dust cleared, Nanao rose, coughing slightly.

'We're in this together, Lieutenant Yadomaru!' she said, smiling at the Vizard who smiled back.

'_She doesn't care about what I truly am…_' Lisa smiled warmly. '_Very well…then this will be a fight for her._' she said thought, the two of them facing Aizen's darkness together.


	160. Chapter 160 Two Generations Together

Lisa Yadomaru unleashes her zanpaktou, but was quickly overpowered by Aizen, only to be saved by Nanao, a voice of reason for the 8th Division, and a girl who has always followed in Lisa's footsteps. Now, she will play her part...

please review :)

**Bleach 475: Two Generations Together as One**

Lisa Yadomaru stood beside Nanao Ise, the two of them gripping their zanpaktou, the Vizard's purple silk wrapped round her arm, a purple aura emanating around her, her sword already released, now resembling that of a small, neatly crafted dagger with a swirling design carved onto the hilt, the ribbon trailing from the end.

Nanao closed her eyes, her newly summoned zanpaktou spinning round in her hand. Then she flashed open her eyes, casting off her glasses and looking up at Aizen.

'Pry, Doku Piasusuteikku!' she cried and she waved her blade around, the sword hilt pulsating a sickly green before becoming littered with small sticks jutting out of the blade. Small purple and green flakes were drifting off the blade as she pulled it round her and stood firm, the blade horizontal across her face.

'Oooh…Nanao's getting angry.' Kyoraku said, concerned. Nanao bounded towards Aizen who deflected her sword with ease. Lisa came up behind her and grabbed the lieutenants hand, pulling her back and propelling off the floor, lunging for the traitor. Bringing her blade swooping down, the purple silk enveloped Aizen and he was trapped within a typhoon of cloth, spiralling round, razor sharp and scarily fast.

'Miss Ise has also activated already?' he said, looking up. 'You are more desperate than I anticipated.' he held out his hand and a blue blast shook the room, two balls of light weaving from his hands and smashing into the wall of silk.

'Hado!' Isshin growled darkly but when the dust cleared the smooth, rippling column of silk remained. Shinji punched the air and Lisa grinned to herself.

'Kido resistant hmm?' Aizen said, smiling slightly. 'Impressive.'

Ignoring him, Lisa raised her sword into the air, spinning it round along the tips of her fingers.

'Now to finish you, Sosuke Aizen!' she cried, her glasses flashing a bright purple. 'Shiruku Gatsu Norasen Jouno Funsai!' with that incantation, the typhoon began to close in on the villain. No longer smiling, Aizen simply sighed.

'How many times do I need to tell you…' he said and he pulled his arm back before punching into the silk, the razor sharpness causing sparks to fly everywhere. It came to a screeching halt, everyone gasping in shock. The silk began to break and bend around his hand as he continued to tear his way out of the wall.

'Lisa, be careful!' Nanao cried as Aizen became visible through the wall. Vanishing, the lieutenant reappeared above the column and struck the top of it with her blade. Suddenly it seemed that the silk became infected as it began turning green and crusty before shattering before their eyes.

'What did you do!?' Ichigo cried out, his eyes quivering as Aizen has seemingly escaped, now unscathed. Then, he noticed it.

'There was no way that would continue to contain him. So I infected it. My zanpaktou is a poison one and as it spread through the silk of Lieutenant Yadomaru's attack, so did it connect with Sosuke Aizen.'

'Nice thinking Nanao!' Lisa grinned and Shunsui smiled.

'Well done…' he said quietly. Aizen looked in disgust at his hand, which had become mottled and green with a pulsing purple light coursing through it. It hurt. Quite a lot.

'Congratulations, Miss Ise. The fact that only a lieutenant has succeeded in hurting me really shows just how weak the rest of Soul Society are.' he said coldly. 'Of course…' he vanished suddenly, reappearing behind Nanao, slashing her diagonally down the back, her eyes widening in fear and terror, blood spluttering from her mouth as she hit the ground, her shikai vanishing into a hair pin once more.

'…if you fall, your zanpaktou power…' he said as his hand returned to normal. '…goes.'

'Nanao!' Lisa cried in anguish.

'He's unbeatable…' Ichigo muttered then he saw his father shaking his head.

'No. He is strong, but he is not unbeatable.' then he turned to Ichigo, a look of despair in his eyes. He was about to say something but then he turned away.

'Dad…whats up?' Ichigo asked but his father brushed it off, saying there was nothing.

'_All we can do is weaken him…_' Isshin thought to himself. '_Only Ichigo can destroy him. But to do that…the Hollow within needs to be fully in control…if that happens…_' he thought, watching his son from the corner of his eye. '_…I may lose my son forever!_'

Suddenly they looked up as Nanao began to stagger to her feet, the blood dripping down her front and her back.

'My captain…although you seem lackadaisical, at times even annoying…I have always seen you with the utmost respect.' she wheezed, looking up at Kyoraku, her eyes filled with water.

'I know…' he smiled to her.

'There was a reason…I was such a bookworm…' she said slowly. 'I've never been…physically the strongest…but I've always…been intelligent.' she said and Kyoraku narrowed his eyes.

'_Where is this going Nanao…!?_' he thought to himself.

'And that's…how I managed…' she said, picking up the hair pin slowly. '…just for this, one moment…' she continued, removing the next pin from her hair, then the next, then the last, her hair dropping, flowing long behind her.

'…to learn Bankai…' she said and she cast the pins up into the air, the light shining immensely from them, engulfing the entire room.


	161. Chapter 161 Reasons of a Lieutenant

With the shocking revelation of Nanao's ability to harness Bankai revealed, they continue to fight on. But does a Shinigami who has lived off books instead of the fight really have the power to control a Bankai?

please review :D

**Bleach 476: Reasons of a Lieutenant, Nanao Ise's Bankai!**

The four hair pins floated in the sky before shooting out streams of green light, like lasers, down onto the floor, Nanao's flowing hair now blowing in the wind.

'Bankai..? My Nanao…' Kyoraku gasped astounded. Then he simply smirked, looking down at the ground. 'I really should have guessed.'

Aizen looked on in surprise.

'Really now…this I would never have figured.' he said simply showing no other sign of emotion after the flicker of shock. Lisa nodded to Nanao who smiled back before focusing her attention on the enemy.

'_Don't let me get in your way Nanao Ise. You have surpassed me. You have done so very well. Congratulations._' Lisa thought to herself. Nanao closed her eyes as the power built up around her, the pins spinning around fast in the air above her head.

'Bankai!' she cried and the pins erupted with a bright light. 'Fukuzatsu na Yuugai ba!' the pins began to form together, clicking into place, extending in length. As they clicked together, a green light flashed down the entire bar with each fusion and then a spiral of purple light entered the bar through the end, which opened like a claw. The lieutenant stood beside the Vizard, looking on at Aizen.

'_Wow…she's impressive to say the least. All this time, and really, I don't know much about my Nanao's zanpaktou…_' Shunsui thought to himself, looking on next to Isshin. Spinning her staff, Nanao lunged for Aizen, Lisa close by. Aizen connected with his blade and pushed her aside. Lisa's eyes widened as she looked in her hand.

'But I had…' she stuttered as Kyoka Suigetsu vanished into wisps of smoke.

'Lisa! Be careful of Aizen's illusions!' Shinji cried, but it was too late as Aizen appeared behind Lisa. He stabbed her through the chest and she fell to the ground in agony, her pupils becoming dilating as the blood splashed around her when she hit the floor.

Roaring into action, Nanao struck Aizen again and again before suddenly, his blade turned green, like his hand before it and crumbled away into the wind, Aizen's expression that of awe.

'She got rid of Kyoka Suigetsu!' cried Ichigo, a grin on his face. Suddenly Nanao was struck down the front, a large slice down the front of her.

'Impossible…my Bankai's…power…' she choked, looking up at Aizen.

'While it is quite impressive that you achieved Bankai, there is a fate that acquires with every lieutenant Bankai. They are weak. Immature. Though…that is not why you lie there.' explained Aizen, a smug look on his face. It was like a blur, but Nanao watched as his blade appeared before her very eyes.

'I simply wanted you to witness your small victory. By using my zanpaktou and its illusory powers, I made it seem that you had destroyed my sword, all the while casting Bakudo 81.' he explained, grinning.

'Danku…' Kyoraku said darkly.

'Correct captain. I hid my spell and used it to stop the effects of your Bankai temporarily, whilst making it seem to you that you had won.' he said, turning his gaze back to Nanao.

'But…my zanpaktou…it is…' she wheezed, the blood beginning to drip from her lips.

'Not kido? Miss Ise…while your zanpaktou is attributed as poison, the poison is produced by the effects of Kido. Thus, I was able to negate it.' he grinned, brushing his front flick of hair aside.

Meanwhile, in the air, Urahara stood beside Love, Rose keeping a close eye on Ichimaru.

'Why did you come…?' Urahara said darkly. Love sighed. 'Look at what has happened to Lisa.'

'She would be fine. But she does not want to show the girl…' he looked down at Nanao. '…her Hollow. However, since Hachi isn't here yet, it's Lisa's only chance for survival.'

Urahara shook his head.

'I asked you…why did you come?' he said, looking at the Vizard. Sighing once more, Love looked at him wearily.

'We owe it to you, Urahara Kisuke. You saved us after all. Aizen may have given us these horrific powers…but you gave us humanity. So we're here to help.' he explained, turning at last back to Ichimaru, brandishing his sword.

Back on the ground, Kyoraku stood, aghast.

'Nanao…Lisa…this is…horrible…' he grimaced. Gripping his sword, he felt Isshin place his hand on his shoulder.

'Kyoraku…we will defeat him and save those two. I promise.' he said, smiling slightly.

Aizen looked on at Nanao who was struggling to breathe now, her Bankai slowly fading.

'_Can this be it? Is this the limit of the power I have researched so long into obtaining…?_' she thought, her eyes beginning to water, not with pain, but with the stench of failure. '_I guess that there are reasons for captains being captains…and lieutenants only lieutenants…the power difference is far too great…oh Lieutenant Yadomaru…_' she thought to herself, turning over to look at the unconscious girl. '_Was I wrong to try and obtain Bankai…?_' suddenly there came an awful, echoing scream from Lisa's body and a massive surge of white goo shot out from under her cheek and began to envelope her face quickly and furiously, Nanao looking on in horror.

'_This…this is what they are really like?_' she thought to herself. '_What on Earth has my lieutenant become!?_'


	162. Chapter 162 The Blossoming Flower, Rose

With Lisa being engulfed by her Inner Hollow, Nanao becomes distraught. She is rescued by some captains whilst leaving Rose to duel Ichimaru alone. Just how strong is this quiet, serene Vizard?

please review guys, thanks for them all so far :)

**Bleach 477: The Blossoming Flower, Rose Lashes Out!**

Nanao was weakened and on the ground, blood seeping out around her, her Bankai shrivelling back into a simple group of hair pins on the ground. She wasn't bothered though as she looked on in horror at Lisa Yadomaru, the girl lying deathly still on the ground, yet her face was being engulfed in a furiously thrashing, bone white liquid.

'L…Lisa?' she whispered quietly, slowly picking herself up and staring at the girl on the floor, the white wrapping itself around her face still. Suddenly Nanao bit her lip and began to cry.

'Why doesn't anyone do anything!?' she cried and suddenly, from nowhere, Urahara appeared in front of her and held her close, shielding her from the sight. She gasped and choked on her own tears, Kyoraku nodding in approval to Kisuke.

'Nanao…' Urahara whispered. Kyoraku stood beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

'You've grown strong Nanao. But so has Lisa. It's all under control.' he reassured her but Urahara turned his head to look, his eyes filled with worry.

'_Is it under control? It was only like this when they first transformed…_' he thought to himself. Up in the air, Love grabbed his blade and span round to Rose.

'This is getting bad. I'm going for Aizen. Can you deal with things up here?' he asked, his glasses flashing. Rose nodded and turned to Ichimaru who was grinning menacingly, brandishing his dagger.

'Well now…' he smiled as Love vanished. 'This'll be a laugh at least, right?'

Rose sighed, furrowing his brow.

'I wouldn't take me lightly.' he said as he plucked his sword from its hilt like flower before flicking it up into the air.

'Flourish, Suishou Hana!' the sword burst into a shower of shimmering sparkles, like water droplets. They gleamed in the air, the colours of the rainbow glistening off them. The sword fell back into his outstretched hand, like an elegant bird, a long, blue tassel floating from the end of the hilt. The tassel wasn't just long, it was longer than the Vizard himself and flew out behind him in the wind. The sword itself hadn't changed much, but the hilt was now transparent, like glass, the inside home to a beautiful blue diamond. The actual guard of the blade was like crystalline petals.

'Although it may not look it, my Suishou Hana is actually a water zanpaktou. But it more than simply a generic water zanpaktou. Traitor, you may have heard of the zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru?'

Ichimaru nodded slightly, the smile slightly fading from his lips.

'That sword has the ability to use the water in the atmosphere to it's advantage.' he said, pulling his zanpaktou back to his chest. 'Now observe.' he said simply. Suddenly in a blink of an eye he had thrust his blade forwards, reappearing in front of Gin. Gasping, the villain brought his blade up but not before Rose had swung at him, soaking him head to toe. Bouncing backwards, the flamboyant man cast a blast of air towards Gin and he was frozen instantly.

'My zanpaktou generates water. However, I can instantly transform it into ice. It is still not considered a beautiful ice sword though…' he sighed, admiring his blade. Then his eyes jumped back to Ichimaru again. '…but what can you do?'

Shattering the ice, Gin broke free, shivering slightly, some of his robe slightly torn by the ice shards.

'I see someone damaged your clothing already.' Rose observed. 'Who was it?'

Nodding to Grimmjow, the usually complacent, mocking Gin didn't have a word to say. Opening his mouth, Rose nodded.

'Ah…' he held his blade close to him, his coat billowing around his back, his golden hair flowing lightly. He opened his eyes, an icy mist dwelling within them.

'It seems it is time to begin.' he said, whipping his sword around him and darting towards Gin. The traitor vanished as Rose sent a wave of water his way, reappearing behind him and bringing Shinso down sharply. Rose turned and batted him aside, firing a quick Kido blast as Ichimaru leapt backwards. Gin landed with a thud in the air and fired Shinso towards Rose, cutting through the blast of energy and aiming straight for the Vizard. The Vizard hit his sword head on with his own, covering it in water. However, he continued to push down upon it so that the blade froze all the way down up to Gin's hand. He let go of it in a flash and Rose reappeared next to him, catching the villain off guard. He brought down Suishou Hana upon the long sword, shattering the end of it.

'Damn!' Ichimaru cursed as his sword reverted back to it's original size, the end now a jagged broken shard. Angry, Ichimaru span round and slit a hole in Rose's shirt, almost cutting his chest and Rose accidentally cast water on himself as he recoiled backwards. As the Vizard ducked backwards Gin shot his blade and it pierced Rose in the chest, right around where his heart should be. He looked shocked, his hair flying around wildly.

'Rose!!' cried Shinji as the Vizard began to fall from the sky. Nanao, who was still hiding with Urahara and Kyoraku, opened her eyes in a flash as she heard Shinji's cries and turned to look as Rose hit the floor.


	163. Chapter 163 Trouble in Hueco Mundo!

With Rose seemingly incapacitated by Gin's Shinso, things are looking bad for the heroes as a few Vizards have already succumbed to apparent defeat. Now, how will Love Aikawa fare against Aizen in a one on one duel?

please review guys :) tis my birthday after all :D

**Bleach 478: Trouble in Hueco Mundo! Love Dies!**

Rose fell to the cold, hard stone floor of Aizen's throne room, a small dribble of blood running down the front of him. Grinning daintily, Ichimaru looked down at him, then at his jagged blade.

'Aww man…look what ya did to my zanpaktou…' he sighed, chuckling to himself. Rose lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, only his hair moving in the wind. Vanishing, Shinji appeared next to him, placing his hand on his chest.

'Rose? Rose!?' he cried out, looking down at the man's still body. Then he felt something twitch and saw Rose open one eye, winking at him. Confused but relieved, Hirako leapt up and backed away, grimacing. Gin, falling for it, flew down to them, smiling stupidly, advancing on Rose.

'Ah well…guess another of you is bitin' the dust.' he said, feigning sorrow. 'Ya know…' he continued, looking Shinji in the eyes. 'You guys weren't all that helpful…' suddenly he felt a blast of wind and behind him, Rose stood, his crystalline blade in his hand. Like time slowing down, Ichimaru turned, snarling but was slashed straight down the middle before he could react, a solemn face on the Vizard who struck him.

'I…impossible!' Gin spluttered, staggering backwards, a thin cut on his chest, the blood beginning to dribble out. He clutched his wound and looked up at the Vizard, shards of ice beginning to drop out of his shirt and crash onto the floor.

'If you are wondering how I survived, to which I don't blame you, you must see it was entirely by accident.' he explained, a thin smile on his face, his eyes looking dreamy. 'I accidentally cast water on myself trying to avoid your blade, so just as you attempted to strike me, I froze it, creating an efficient barrier.' he explained, the rest of the shimmering ice falling out. Then he chuckled slightly but cringed.

'Of course, being only ice, it's not going to stop a sword, especially one propelled at that speed, hence the damage I took. So I uttered a simple Bakudo on the spot. Number 8 I believe it was. I didn't need the incantation, but the spell repelled your sword's brunt enough for the damage to be minimal. It was lucky I will admit.' he said, brushing hair aside and shoving one hand in his pocket.

'But hey. Now, you were saying?' Rose finished, Gin speechless. Shinji burst out laughing and Ichimaru growled dangerously, clutching his damaged sword. However, up in the sky, things weren't so laughable. Love Aikawa leapt at Aizen, the villain smashing him aside again and again. The Vizard aimed a punch at the man, the traitor grabbing his fist. On that instant, Love vanished, reappearing behind Aizen. Bringing his sword round fast, he aimed to end the fight there. Suddenly, the man simply vanished from sight and Love, startled, dropped his guard. He felt weak as a slash tore up his side, blood erupting out. He choked but held himself firm, swaying slightly.

'Where…where are you, Aizen!?' Love snapped, looking around frantically. Suddenly, from behind the man, a hand reached out from the air and grabbed his head from the back, Aizen stepping out of seemingly nowhere, not even a Garganta.

'What…the?' Love coughed.

'Bakudo 26 Kyakko. It bends light so that you cannot see me. However, I have been here all the time. Had you finished hitting out with your blade, you would have struck.' explained the enemy smugly.

Love simply span round, ignoring him. He swiped at the man behind him who vanished, drawing his sword along Love's shoulder as he went. The blood dripped from his shoulder and he began to sway even more, his vision blurring.

'_Damn…Aizen's power is the real thing…I can't take any chances…_' Love thought to himself. As Aizen appeared in front of him, his sword poised to crack straight through Love's lenses, the Vizard grabbed Kyoka Suigetsu's blade, his hand bleeding profusely as it scraped along him, but it was worth it as he pushed it aside, startling Sosuke.

'Launch, Jimen Tono Kokoro!' he boomed. His hilt guard, the metal heart, glowed a bright pink before a blue light shot out of the top of the blade. He drew a heart in the air with the blue light, leaving a blue, magma like substance hanging in the air. When it was complete he cast his sword into the centre of it. There was an immense explosion of sparkles and light before suddenly, his sword burst out of the other side of the blue heart, now with a flat point. Aizen dodged it quickly and it vanished, reappearing back into Love's hand. The hilt was now a deep blue with etchings of pink into the handle. The blade was flat at the top with strange lines running down it. Aizen appeared, speeding towards the Vizard.

'Witness Jimen Tono Kokoro's strength!' Love cried and he struck the floor with the top of his zanpaktou, the strange lines glowing pink. Under the traitors feet, an enormous column of earth erupted out of the ground at a tremendous speed. Swivelling to the side, Aizen avoided it but Aikawa hit the floor again, another pillar roaring up through the floor just beneath him. Struggling to dodge the onslaught of rising towers, the enemy simply smashed straight through the next one that arrived, carving it roughly into half, chunks flying out.

'Wrong move!' Love cried and two more pillars shot up where one was destroyed.

'You didn't even strike the ground!' Aizen snapped but Love grinned back at him as the pillars began to surround and engulf the former captain, who had seemingly given up as he was blocked out.

'When you destroy one, two automatically take its place.' chuckled Love, scratching his head. 'Cliché I know but, it gets the job done.' he smiled, his afro hair waving in the wind. There was silence from inside the cage of pillars, Aizen lost in the mass of stone. With that Love sheathed his sword. As the chink of metal against metal was heard, there was instantly an explosion from the towers. Too slow, Love grabbed his hilt but Aizen was already free, bringing his sword straight down the middle of Love, the blood pouring out. His eyes began to whiten behind his dark glasses and blood drooled from his lips as Love Aikawa fell from the ceiling and hit the floor with a sickening thud, the blood splattering across the white ground.


	164. Chapter 164 Hachi's Timely Arrival

Love falls! He is seriously damaged and Rose continues to battle Ichimaru. They need someone to begin healing their injuries before every Vizard that is beaten is swallowed up by their inner Hollow!

please review :D

**Bleach 479: To the Rescue! Hachi's Timely Arrival**

Love lay perfectly still. The blood spread from under his body, the enormous slash open across his chest. Shinji dashed up to him but stopped as Love lifted his hand weakly, coughing out blood.

'Don't come closer…Shinji…' he wheezed, tilting his head slowly towards the writhing Lisa. 'She's…fighting her own…battle…soon I'll…be the same…' his head lolled backwards and he sighed, more blood bubbling out of his mouth and he choked on it in disgust. 'There's not much hope…for me now…you've got to start fighting…beat Aizen…' he said, his hand slowly but surely clenching into a fist. Shinji grimaced and looked up at Aizen, his eyes boring into the enemy's, both of them staring at one another.

'Lieutenant Aizen…' growled the Vizard.

'Captain Hirako…' Aizen said dangerously, his hair blowing in the wind. Meanwhile, in the sky, Rose battled on against Gin, a section of his hair sliced off and flying away into the wind, the villains blade firing past him. Rose span his crystal blade round, the cold air building upon it. He span it towards Ichimaru, the icy wind billowing around the traitor, buffeting him severely. He defended his face with his hand before striking out. Rose deflected it but was slightly struck on the shoulder, a trickle of blood spurting out.

Bringing his blade down, it clashed with Gin's, forcing the Arrancar leader backwards. He twirled his cloak round him and fired Shinso again. Rose cast water into the air in front of him before leaping backwards. As he twirled round he fired air at it, the water droplets suspended in mid air and froze, forming a large wall in front of the Vizard. Shinso smashed into it, shattering it into shards of glistening ice. They both stopped, panting heavily. Gin brushed the hair out of his face and laughed.

'This is fun right?' he grinned maliciously, Rose not answering. Instead he vanished and reappeared behind the man, ready to strike down with his blade. Suddenly, Love's body caught his eyes and he span round.

'Love!' he cried, his face contorting at the sight of his incapacitated friend. Snatching the opportunity, Ichimaru twisted himself round and slashed Rose across the chest.

'I'm afraid you have no ice shield this time…' he grinned nastily. Cursing, the Vizard fell once more.

Ichigo and Isshin stood on the sidelines, by Nanao who was still shaking. Kyoraku sighed and looked at her.

'She shouldn't be here…' he sighed with regret. Isshin nodded.

'I need to help Shinji…' Urahara said suddenly. He looked up, his eyes flashing. 'He can't face Aizen alone!'

Isshin nodded.

'Then I shall also fight. It would be best for Nanao if she were in the hands of her captain anyway.' he said, smiling at Kyoraku. The captain flashed him a grin, pulling his hat over his eyes.

'Well, if I must…' he said, rolling his eyes before smiling down at Nanao. With that, Urahara and Isshin vanished into the air. Shunsui looked out, his eyes thin.

'_What's gotten into Kisuke?_' he thought to himself before turning back to Nanao. Then he looked up at Rose, falling slowly through the sky, the blood leaking through the air. Quickly turning to Ichigo he called out to the boy whose eyes were gazing upon the now slowly deforming face of Lisa.

'Oi, Ichigo!' he called and the boy looked up. 'I need you to look after Lisa really quickly.' then he vanished, leaving Ichigo stuck between the wounded Grimmjow and the twisted Vizard lying on the floor.

'But I can't leave Grimmjow lying there!' he called out but to no avail. He slapped himself on the forehead and sighed.

Kyoraku appeared across the room, grabbing the now unconscious Love and shooting across back to Ichigo, placing the Vizard gently on the ground next to Lisa. He turned, ready to pick up Rose when he heard the effeminate man suddenly talk.

'Don't get me just yet…Kyoraku. I'm not done!' he cried and Gin's eyes flashed open. He grabbed his sword in mid-air and held it above his head.

'Bankai!' he cried and the icy wind tore around him, his hair flying outwards. A large ice ring circled his body, glowing blue. It was encrypted with ancient Japanese Kanji, all of which were glowing silver. It circled his feet, another forming out of droplets in the sky. This ring was larger, and circled his torso, the final ring circling his head.

'Suishou no bara no hanabira!' he cried as the rings closed in on him and he vanished in a column of light.

Kyoraku leant down over Love.

'Captain Shunsui…' Ichigo said, looking at the Vizards on the ground. 'What are you doing?'

The lazy captain looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

'All the former Shinigami…when they are defeated, they will most likely to succumb to their inner Hollow. Like you could do, even though they defeated their inner darkness. I am merely putting them together in case they do transform so we can easily restrain them.' he explained but suddenly a large orange box of light surrounded them both, as well as the people on the ground.

'There will be no need for that, Captain.' came a soft, but deep voice and they turned round as the box's walls filled in with a brilliant glow. They looked at an enormously fat man in a green suit with brilliant pink hair and a pink moustache trudging towards them.

'Hachigen Ushoda!' Shunsui said, laughing. 'Just the man we need…'


	165. Chapter 165 A Flowers Thorn, Rose's Rage

Rose has unleashed his Bankai against Ichimaru, who is beginning to fumble. Meanwhile, Isshin, Urahara and Shinji are ready to take on Aizen, leaving Kyoraku to tend for the fallen Lisa and Love, Lisa's condition worsening. With the arrival of Hachigen Ushoda, can they stem the inevitable arrival of the Hollow's?

reviews much appreciated guys! :D

**Bleach 480: The Rage of Rose, a Flower's Thorn**

Hachigen Ushoda stepped towards them, all of the bodies encompassed within a glowing orange box. Lisa's face continued to contort and suddenly, the white ooze exploded from behind Love's glasses and began to take his face. Hachigen stepped back, surprised, before regaining his composure.

'Hmm…they do transform fast. It must be due to all the Hollow spiritual power residing in Hueco Mundo. This is bad…' he said, ruffling his moustache.

'It's good that you are here Hachigen, they must be contained.' he said, sighing and looking down at them sadly.

'We don't seem to be doing so well.' Hachigen said sadly. 'Although, Kensei and the others aren't here yet. Where are they?'

Kensei stormed off down a corridor leaving Mashiro behind.

'Kensei! Where are you going?' she squeaked.

'Somewhere!' he snapped back, stomping down the path. She sighed and shrugged.

'Okay. But the door is this way y'know.' she said simply, her thumb pointing down a different corridor. Kensei stopped fast, his eye twitching, and he turned back round to follow her once more.

Suddenly, back in throne room, Lisa screamed, hunching upwards, her face writhing, the white, bubbling substance forming a shape. It fixed itself to her face, the design like that of Geisha make up, her long hair flowing out from behind it, her hands stiff like claws, her terrible, blood-curdling echo of a scream tearing through the room.

'Impossible!' Kyoraku grimaced but Hachi was ready and he stepped forwards.

'Bakudo 75! Gochutekkan!' he boomed and five large iron pillars materialised instantly in the sky, crashing down upon the nearly complete Hollow Lisa. Although the Geisha Hollow mask remained, she fell still, her breathing slow as she was trapped beneath the spell. Hachi wiped the sweat from his brow.

'I don't understand it…their Hollow forms must be fluctuating immensely.' he wheezed. 'To transform inside my walls…incredible, it truly is incredible.'

Kyoraku nodded, pulling his hat down.

'Maybe so, but it is not good…' he said, his eyes flicking to Shinji, Isshin and Urahara, the three of them ready to face Aizen.

However, in the air, another battle was taking place. The light surrounding Rujuro Otoribashi had enveloped him, like a celestial angel. As it vanished, he remerged, his sword still crystalline, however, it had taken the form of a lance, his body covered in a glistening suit of icy armour, like some kind of knight, his long blonde hair, now even longer and flowing. Ichimaru smiled at him.

'Your Bankai certainly suits you. A chivalrous knight.' he grinned. Rose simply smiled politely back.

'Even if it wasn't, I'll accept that as a compliment.' he said. With that he dashed towards Ichimaru, his long, billowing, blue cape floating out behind him. Time slowed as he brought his lance back like a javelin, aiming to pierce the villain in the chest. Gin was suddenly gone, reappearing behind him, a flicker of insanity across his face as he aimed his blade at Rose's back.

'Pierce his flesh, Shinso!' he laughed and the sword fired outwards, the end of it now jagged after Rose damaged it. It shot towards the defenceless Vizard, ready to crash straight through his armour. However, it did not. The sword struck his back, the blade ricocheting off, sparks flying.

'Huh?' Gin said dumbly, shocked as the blade shot back to him. He vanished, leaping aside.

Rose span round and thrust his lance forward, a spiral whirlwind of wind, water and ice shards blowing immensely and heavily towards his foe. Gin leapt backwards again, cursing as he tried to avoid the torrent of ice cold hurt. Rose swung his lance in a wide arc as Gin came closer, hoping to swipe him. A trail of water flew from the tip of the lance, shimmering in the light. Immediately, it froze in mid-air, before Ichimaru brought his sword down on it, shattering it.

Suddenly, he reappeared in front of Rose, ready to destroy him. He held out his hand, his eyes wide open, blood red, a red blast appearing rapidly.

'Hado 31, Shot of Red Fire!' he cried. The blast boomed towards the Vizard, who was almost in point blank range. Just as it was about to hit, Rose whispered something.

'Tentai no tate.' he said and instantly, a swirl of water appeared in front of him, before freezing together to form a solid ice shield, engraved with a delicate and intricate design. The Kido erupted onto the shield, exploding outwards in a blast of smoky red. Rose cast the smoke aside, his shield intact.

'This is my complete Bankai.' he said, his shield glistening proudly in his other hand, his cape flying behind him.

Gin cursed.

'_How am I supposed to get past that shield!?_' he thought to himself, starved for answers. Suddenly however, Rose was ready and he lunged, casting another torrent of hail upon his enemy.

'Farwell, Ichimaru Gin! You had plenty of talent, but alas, a lack of judgment.' he said darkly and the wave of ice, snow, water and hail engulfed the enemy as he tried to defend himself.


	166. Chapter 166 Bankai Beaten!

Rose seemingly takes an easy lead over Ichimaru Gin, overpowering him with his ice knight Bankai. Now, another battle begins as Shinji Hirako, Isshin Kurosaki and Urahara Kisuke prepare to battle Aizen.

please review! :)

**Bleach 481: Bankai Beaten! Urahara to the Rescue!**

Shinji watched Aizen through the corner of his eye as the man paced slowly before his eyes, a slight smirk on his face. Not giving the traitor even the slightest chance, the Vizard pounced, leaping into action. He grabbed his face and summoned his mask in a swirl of dark reiatsu, the form of a Pharaoh's mask appearing on his face, fitting on neatly, unlike the twisted transformations of his fallen friends.

'Hmm…going to show me are we?' grinned Aizen and with the slightest of flicks he struck out with his blade. Shinji connected with more force than Aizen was prepared for and he grimaced as the Vizard pushed forwards, the horrible rattling sound coming from behind the mask. With a grunt Aizen pushed Shinji aside, lunging for Isshin who smashed past him, the orange glow emanating and flowing like a liquid from his blade. As they clashed, Urahara appeared with a crack behind Aizen and brought down Benihime upon his head, the traitor turning round and locking blades with him. From nowhere, Shinji appeared from the side to strike but the villain quickly cast a Kido spell to lock his arms together, the Vizard being pushed back. However, he instantly broke free of the spell, but not before Aizen had deflected Urahara. The captain fell past the traitor in a flurry of red lights, Sosuke spinning round fast, his coat twirling with him and he clashed again with Isshin who pushed against him.

'Taiyou Furea!' cried Isshin and he leapt backwards, swinging his sword ferociously. A blast of flame gathered along the blade before being propelled off at a tremendous speed and dancing towards Aizen who calmly deflected it, only for it to burst into two separate fireballs that exploded in mid-air, searing him. He cursed as he vanished, reappearing a way away in the air, brushing himself off.

'Not bad at all, Kurosaki Isshin.' he sneered, flicking his hair aside. Suddenly he vanished, reappearing behind the Shinigami.

'But not good enough!' he laughed but suddenly Urahara was in front of him, his Blood Mist Shield shooting up in front of Aizen's blast, the shield exploding in a shower of red sparks. Then, Kisuke was gone, Shinji reappearing in front of him, his sword pointed out at Aizen's eyes.

'Curse, Shinpiteki na kodai!' he said darkly, his Hollow eyes flashing.

Rose withdrew his lance, looking on in disdain at the cloud of ice and mist before his eyes in which Ichimaru Gin had vanished into.

'He is done.' Rose sighed, flicking some hair away. Suddenly a massive yellow blast erupted from the mist, shooting it aside, causing it to disappear in a flurry. The Vizard held up his arm quickly in defence, the enormous blast shattering his gauntlet with an electrical crackle in a blast of ice.

'A very impressive Hado…you're powerful.' Rose said dangerously as Gin appeared in the dust. 'However, I have my Bankai!' Rose cried, thrusting his lance forward, bringing up his shield for defence. Gin sneers and pulls his sword into his sleeve.

'Torikkubure do.' he smiled. Rose furrowed his brow.

'What are you planning you snake…' he said darkly.

'You'll see…' he smiled, his Shinso disappearing into his sleeve. 'You like magic tricks, Vizard?'

Rose did not answer and Gin's smiled dropped.

'Oh come on, don't be such a spoil sport and answer the question!' he said, snapping at the end. Rose narrowed his eyes.

'No.' he said simply. Gin's lip twitched.

'I see. Still I have one right here for you. In fact…' he smirked. '…they're trick blades.'

Rose raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' he asked and Gin held out his arms.

'Observe for yourself, for a magician never reveals his secrets.' he said before thrusting his arms forward. Nothing. Rose watched the sleeve with his dagger in closely, ready for anything. 'Reveal yourself now, Shinso!' he sneered and his other sleeve suddenly blew in the wind, a large blade shooting out. It stabbed Rose full on the shoulder, smashing his shoulder pad, cracking the chest of his suit of armour.

'_Damn…_' he thought to himself. '_If he keeps scoring these full blown undefended hits I can say goodbye to my Bankai…_' he sighed, looking down on his friends. '_…and end up like the others._' he looked at Gin, the blood dripping down his chin. Gin shrugged.

'I guess you didn't see it coming…want another try?' he smiled smugly. Rose readied himself but Gin was behind him, the Vizard turning round, ready for the blade. However, the other sleeve rippled and fired straight for his shield, destroying it in one massive hit, the ice shards flying everywhere. His eyes were wide as the blade kept going, shattering his chest armour along.

'_I…I just cant keep up…_' Rose spluttered, the blood dribbling down his face. His Bankai began to dissipate into the wind like an icy cold mist and Gin smiled thinly before readying his blade.

'Sorry to end our battle so abruptly former Captain, but I must say, I've had fun. Bye bye!' he laughed and his blade rocketed outwards, puncturing Rose straight through the stomach. His eyes widened and he fell. Suddenly, someone caught him and they lowered his body next to Love and Lisa on the ground. Immediately, Rose's face began to contort as well once he slipped into unconsciousness. Urahara looked down on him in pity before turning to Ichimaru who was standing gleefully in the sky. He gripped his sword and darted up into the sky, facing Ichimaru.

'I have my fair share of tricks too Gin…' Urahara said darkly.


	167. Chapter 167 The Devious Blade Trick

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long but I had my GCSE exams recently :( but anyway, sorry if this one isn't so great, but y'know, i wanted to update :D enjoy!

Urahara Kisuke readys himself for his battle against the conniving Gin Ichimaru. After witnessing the fall of Rose, what dastardly tricks can Urahara expect to receive, or perhaps dish out himself?

Please rate and review! :D

**Bleach 482: The Devious Blade Trick**

Ichigo looked round the ravaged throne room. Lisa was lying on the ground, her mask wrapped round her face tightly, Love's mask quickly materialising into the shape of an Oni demon, Rose's taking the form of a dark knight's helmet. Hachi was desperately trying to contain whilst Kyoraku watched over them, a distraught and traumatised Nanao standing beside him, still staring at the body of Lisa Yadomaru. Next to him, Grimmjow lay, still bleeding profusely, his teeth bared in a snarl. Above them, his father and Shinji duelled with Aizen, across the other side of the room, Urahara stared Ichimaru down. Things didn't seem to be going too well.

'Damn it!' Ichigo snapped, clenching his fist. He heard someone chuckle and looked down at Grimmjow who spat out a spot of blood.

'What's got you…all wound up?' he laughed, grimacing with the pain of speaking.

'We should be doing better than this!' Ichigo cried. 'Didn't we train for this battle enough!?'

Grimmjow was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on Aizen, the villains smug grin never leaving his face.

'Train? You can't prepare for this. Aizen has never once been moved by your efforts. That bastard just sits there smiling.' he snarled. 'Even when the Espada were getting killed off, Aaroniero, Zommari, Szayel, Nnoitra…he didn't give a crap. As long as he is alive…nothing can stop him…'

Ichigo nodded.

'_He truly is remarkable really…I just wonder if we really have what it takes to defeat such an immovable guy…_' he thought to himself. His eyes flicked to his father who was sweating, blood trickling down his forehead.

'_Come on…_' Ichigo thought to himself, clenching his fist.

Urahara appeared behind Ichimaru, bringing down his sword in a wide arc, a shimmering red light following the swooping blade. Ichimaru sniggered and span round, locking blades with the former captain. Urahara pushed down hard however and Gin snarled, vanishing into thin air before reappearing behind Urahara, his Shinso aimed for the man. It fired outwards but with a whoosh Kisuke was gone, leaping down towards the traitor, his sword in the air.

'Sing, Benihime!' he said darkly and swung down, the blast screaming off of the end of the blade and smashing down onto the ground, the dust billowing out. Kisuke Urahara stood, his sword by his side, his haori blowing around him.

'Tut tut Kisuke Urahara. Looks like you missed me.' came the snickering voice of Ichimaru and a blade fired out of the dust towards Urahara.

'I figured as much.' said the Shinigami who ducked as the blade rocketed towards him. Instead he slammed his sword onto the blade and unleashed a blast down it, the sound of a screaming firework echoing across the throne room. Suddenly however the blast was carved up as a second blade came shooting towards Urahara, who's eyes widened in shock and his head shot to the side just in time, the blade slicing through his shoulder.

'What…?' he said, eyeing the now clearing dust cloud. Ichimaru stood, his robes billowing, large blades protruding from the back of his robes, curving at the top and gleaming dangerously. Long black tassels flew from the swords behind him, their silks wrapped around them like snakes to a tree. The blades were connected to each other by shimmering metal patterns, almost like that of a spiders web. He sneered as he created a fist and punched towards Urahara, a blade bursting out from his sleeve and screeching towards the surprised captain, a black sash similarly coiled round this one also. 'This is my Bankai, Kisuke Urahara. Yokoshimana Shinso.'

Urahara dived aside, smiling.

'Is this all it can do? Extra blades?' he laughed, readying up another Benihime, the red light brewing on his blade. Gin smirked.

''Fraid not, former captain.' he smiled and suddenly, the blade bent sharply and sped back towards Urahara who was caught off guard, the blade slashing his back, blood spurting out of his haori, staining it red.

'_He can change their direction!? That's impossible…_' Urahara thought to himself, breathing heavily. Kisuke vanished quickly, Gin's eyes darting round.

'You can't escape me like that.' he said slyly, another blade shooting up into the sky before careening downwards, poised for Urahara.

'Bakudo 39, Enkosen!' he snapped and a compact shield of reiatsu swirled up in front of him, deflecting the blade after a series of massive sparks. The shield dwindled and Gin was left smiling, Urahara beginning to tire out.

'I wasn't expecting this, I really wasn't. You're not so good after all are you, Urahara Kisuke?' Ichimaru glared.

'_His Bankai…the blades strike with such force…if only there was a way to slow them down…_' Urahara thought to himself, eyeing Ichimaru's Bankai. Suddenly, his face lit up.

'Eh? What ya smiling about?' Gin asked before shrugging it off and bringing his arm back behind his head.

'Guess I'd better…do something about it!' he jeered, flinging another blade towards Urahara who stood still. The blade screamed towards him but instead of using Shunpo, he leapt upwards, flipping forwards.

'You're not getting away!' Gin sneered, bringing up his other arm and firing another blade out at the man. This time, Urahara vanished and Ichimaru cursed as his second blade smashed into the far wall. Skidding across the ground behind him, Urahara held something out in front of him before flinging it at Ichimaru.

'Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!' he cried and the energy rod he threw suddenly ignited in Gin's face and exploded with an enormous burst of gold, orange and black light, illuminating the entire room, Ichimaru and his Bankai disappearing under the light.


	168. Chapter 168 The Red Sky

Sorry again for it taking a while. -_-" My internet has been completely screwed lately. Anyway, here it is!

Ichimaru trapped? Can the tricky Urahara pull off a comeback victory against the original prodigy with his Kido attempt?

Please review :)

**Bleach 483: The Red Sky**

The blinding orange and black light of the Kido spell erupted into a ball of smoke and sparks. Gin leapt out of it, only to be stabbed, skewered and impaled by hundreds of thin, purple bars, forcing him upon a nearby wall.

'What can this do?' he snapped but then his eyes shot open.

'It seems you've caught on.' Urahara said and he looked up. 'Look at your blades now!' he exclaimed and the two blades that Ichimaru had been lured into firing were also held to the wall, the traitor struggling to break them free.

'Damn…' he said darkly, looking up at the former captain. Urahara drew his blade once more, a deep, dark red mist swirling round it.

'To have your Bankai so easily bested is at best a disgrace.' Kisuke said, looking up, his eyes filled with determination. 'Once I'm done here I can go help the others.' he said, pulling the blade round in front of him, the mist trailing along it.

'Bested?' Gin said quietly, his face forming into a wide grin once more. 'I'm afraid you're mistaken.' The blades suddenly sunk into the wall, the white stone rippling as if it were only water.

'What…!?' Urahara exclaimed, his eyes quivering. Quickly he reacted, pulling Benihime before him in one elegant swoop.

'Sing, Benihime!' he cried and a red blast soared towards Ichimaru. Suddenly, the walls rippled again beside the villain and both blades shot out at incredible speeds, one on either side.

'They extended through the wall!?' Kisuke winced. With the cry of a firework, it collided with both blades before being slashed in half, both blasts spiralling into the walls. He attempted to block the swords with his blade but they both smashed straight into it, Benihime cracking before splitting straight in two.

Urahara was shocked as Ichimaru's blades plunged into his chest, sparks flying as the top half of his zanpaktou fell to the floor. He watched helplessly as Gin lifted himself off the wall with the web like blade on his back, the blades on it spinning round like a razor and cutting him free of the bars.

'My Bankai has plenty more tricks Captain Urahara. And it seems like you have just run out of them.' Ichimaru smiled, clicking his wrist, readying to fire his blades again.

Blood dribbled down Isshin's mouth as he took another hit, Aizen appearing behind him, his sword ready.

'Are you so unprepared?' he grinned, Isshin spinning round, bringing his blade into contact with Aizen who grabbed it with his hand.

'Your attacks are becoming weak.' he said, throwing the man down into the ground, a massive shower of dust shooting up. There was a flash of purple and Shinji was behind Aizen, bringing his sword down, his Hollow mask on his face.

'How funny. Your sword is almost a resemblance to your mask.' Aizen said simply, not looking at Shinji who brought it down. It was in the shape of a Pharaoh's cane, like that of shepherd with a curved hook at the end. Aizen swung his blade round and the Vizard was gone, appearing above him, a Cero collecting in the hook of his sword.

'A Hollow tactic? I feel as if I am fighting my own army.' smiled Aizen thinly. Vanishing, Hirako unleashed his enormous Cero, now a deep purple instead of the standard red. Aizen was suddenly behind him and Shinji cursed as blood exploded from his shoulder.

'A new Cero? How long?' Aizen said, seemingly perplexed.

'_**How long what?**_' Shinji asked.

'How long have you been training?' asked the traitor and Shinji narrowed his eyes.

'_**Ever since you was in your mumma's womb.**_'

Urahara was being beaten down. He breathed heavily, clutching his chest. Gin smiled nastily, his swords around him, glinting with the shimmer of evil.

'You are trying to fight me with a broken sword? Brave? No…stupid yes.' he chuckled, watching the pitiful opponent gasping for breath. 'What will you do now, former Captain?'

Urahara was silent as he stood, holding the broken blade out in front of him, a red mist slowly creeping onto the air where the blade once was.

'Benihime Kaikaku.' he said simply and the blade reappeared in a flurry of beautiful red sparks and wispy strands of smoke. The blade fixed itself from the flat end that had shattered, eventually reaching the tip in a shimmer of red.

The wind began to pick up around him and he looked up, his eyes fierce with the blood red tint of his zanpaktou.

'Crimson Princess of the Deep Red Seas and the Blood Seared Skies I call your name…' he chanted, his blade glowing and pulsing a brilliant crimson. The air around them began to turn a thick red, giving the sky a blood like aura, the lights in the throne room glowing a dull crimson.

'An incantation!?' Gin sneered and he vanished reappearing before Urahara, his swords ready.

'…Bankai! Benihime Misuto Mezame!' he cried and an enormous red torrent of mist wrapped itself around Urahara and Ichimaru, the latter looking around frantically.

'You're finished, Ichimaru Gin.' Urahara looked into his eyes, a frightening composure none had before seen. Ichimaru snarled and unleashed a blade straight towards the eye of the former captain but Kisuke caught the blade in his hand, deep red sparks shooting out, the whirlwind of mist becoming more fierce.

'Damn it…' Gin muttered, his mouth turned down in a cruel leer. Kisuke then looked away as he pulled the sword down, snapping it in half and showering sparks along the floor, the whirlwind slowly locking them in, whips of the red mist forming from its walls like an unchained monster.

'Damn iiiiit!!!!!!' came Ichimaru's scream from inside the fog as his swords exploded into a display of red lights and the dome of red closed in on the two warriors.


	169. Chapter 169 The Sting of the Mist

Shinji and Isshin continue to rage on against the seemingly unbeatable Aizen, whilst down below, Ichigo watches in surprise at his father. Meanwhile, Urahara has unleashed his mysterious Bankai upon Ichimaru, who also has summoned his own Bankai. Which warrior will best the other?

Enjoy :)

**Bleach 484: The Sting of the Mist**

Shinji smashed his blade into Aizen's, the villain being propelled backwards. Grinning to himself, Aizen pointed his blade forwards, a red beam spiralling around it.

'Cero!' he cried and the beam erupted off the end with a screeching noise. Shinji's dark eyes widened in shock and the blast engulfed him with a furious shredding feeling. However as the light passed, he realised he was completely unharmed.

'_What?_' he thought to himself. Suddenly there was a crack behind him and he realised as Aizen brought down his sword upon the Vizard's back. '_An illusion…!? I was completely caught off guard…_' the blood ran down his back as he fell forwards, falling limp. Isshin thundered down and smashed onto the ground, digging his foot into the cracked stone, catching the falling man in his arms. Placing him gently on the floor, Isshin span his zanpaktou around in his hand before vanishing abruptly into the wind and appearing higher up, blasting towards the foe.

'I said I would end this fight myself…and do so I shall.' he said before skidding to a quick stop, Aizen's eyes widening as he was ready to lunge with his blade. Isshin brought his sword round behind him, the blade collecting flames and he launched them at his enemy, a barrage of fire colliding with Aizen who cast it aside, the attack tearing into the wall.

'You can't hit me with…what's this?' Aizen sneered as Isshin had his head bowed, an orange aura pulsing from him. Isshin span his sword round so fast that the flames became like that of a wheel of fire before pointing his sword downwards in front of him.

'Bankai.' he said simply, the fires in his eyes exploding. Ichigo looked up, astounded. Isshin noticed and grinned.

'Heh, you thought you could do it but not your old man?' he grinned but suddenly, Aizen was beside him, bringing down his blade.

'Sorry pal.' Isshin said darkly, not facing him. Aizen looked shocked as the fires roared around Isshin, Kyoka Suigetsu sparking off of the churning flames.

The red torrent of mist span round the two fighters. Ichimaru strained to stay together, blood tearing down his arms, his legs, his chest and slicing his face.

'What is this…you…bastard…?' he whispered sharply over the roaring sound of the mist. Urahara eyed him down, his eyes dark and full of the will to battle.

'This is my Bankai. I have never shown it to anyone except…' he closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of his friend. Then he looked up, a smile on his face.

'Can you not quite grasp its power? Alright, let me demonstrate!' he smirked and he pulled Benihime round, the blade itself now a spiralling concentration of the mist. He formed his hand into a symbol and whispered an incantation. Gin cursed and lunged.

'My Bankai is far superior than this wind of yours!' he snapped, suddenly unleashing hundreds and hundreds of furious blades from behind him, all of them poised and aiming for Urahara, his face breaking out into an evil grin again.

'Again, it's time to demonstrate.' he smiled, looking up at the blades. His eyes flashed and Benihime span round, the mist glowing with the incantation, Gin's blades simply shattering into red dust as they came into contact with the Shinigami.

'Im…possible…' Ichimaru whispered, stepping back.

'Clearly…' Urahara grinned, flicking his hand upwards. '…it's not.' The dust engulfed Ichimaru, disappearing from around them and throwing him aside, the traitor hitting the ground and rolling away before lying still. Urahara pulled Benihime back into his hand and turned to go.

'I'm sorry, Ichimaru Gin.' he said solemnly. He began to walk away, looking up into the sky at Aizen and the others. 'Looks like they don't need me right now…'

Suddenly he heard a scratching noise and turned round to see Gin standing on his feet, the blood trickling down the front of his body, his Arrancar robes torn and shredded, leaving almost a cape on him. From here it was visible as to how his Bankai operated. It had created a metal belt around Ichimaru's waist from which the blades materialised from behind him.

'Isn't that belt heavy?' Urahara joked.

'Damn…you…' Gin spluttered, the blood dribbling down his chin, his eyes open, their piercing red looked haunting, his silver hair plastered over his face.

'Y'know what's funny? You don't really look like you anymore.' Urahara pointed out.

'Damn…damn…damn you!!!' Ichimaru cried and he leant over, the web like blades spinning furiously on his back. 'I'm not done yet!' he sneered and it fired off his back completely, screaming towards the former captain, ready to lacerate him into pieces. It sped towards him, Urahara barely having time to react. Smiling slightly, Urahara whispered something before slicing his arm with Benihime in a flash. His arm instantly became a swirling torrent of red mist and he formed a mighty punch with which he shattered the web of blades, the blades falling as if in slow motion around the captain, each one glinting red with the mist. The punch flew forwards, smashing straight into Ichimaru's stomach, cracking the metal belt. Choking, Gin was flung backwards, the belt flying from him and exploding in mid air as Urahara's arm returned to normal, as well as his sword. Gin hit the floor far away, lying still, now silent.

'Y'know what Gin…' Urahara said quietly, placing Benihime slowly back into it's sheathe. '…my Bankai wasn't done yet either.' With a chime, his sword was back in its sheathe and the man turned, his haori billowing out behind him, ready to face whatever came at him.


	170. Chapter 170 The Bankai of the Father

Gin defeated! The fighting between Aizen and Isshin resumes as the father of Kurosaki Ichigo unleashes his Bankai!

review and enjoy :)

**Bleach 485: The Bankai of the Father**

Aizen's hair blew in the fiery wind as he looked down. Gin lay still, unconscious amongst the rubble. The traitor made a sound of disgust and turned away, facing the opponent again. The embers flowed from the twirling vortex of fire that was surrounding Kurosaki Isshin, some scraping Sosuke's face as his emotions remained non existent and uninterested.

Ichigo watched from down below, his eyes quivering, his heart pounding.

'My, my…' came the soft voice of Shunsui and Ichigo looked at the captain, his hat pulled down over his eyes. '…your father is certainly getting into it.' Ichigo nodded and looked away.

'Come to think of it, I don't think I actually know what his Bankai is…' Kyoraku observed carefully, scratching his chin. 'Oh!' he turned round and looked down. 'Looks like Kisuke won.' he narrowed his eyes. 'That's one down.'

Urahara looked up at him and waved casually.

Ichigo smiled slightly but something grabbed his arm.

'Don't…start thinking…you've won…' Grimmjow coughed. 'You know…that guy…he's…probably got something…else up his sleeve…' the Espada said, his blue eyes flashing darkly at Aizen.

'_He's right…I hope dad knows what he is up against…_' Ichigo thought to himself. Aizen's face glowed slightly orange with the presence of fire, his eyes burning a dark red.

'So?' he said softly. 'Are you about done?' With that a bright white light shout out of the fire and a whooshing sound was heard as the light sliced down the front of it. The fire fell open like a cocoon and vanished into thin wisps of smoke. Isshin stepped out. He smiled and pulled his sword up onto his shoulders. Ichigo gasped.

'So, what do you think, Ichigo?' he asked. His father's attire had changed, he was now wearing a brilliant white cape with a white tunic beneath. It resembled Ichigo's Bankai state, but far less tattered and beaten. He was wearing soft black boots that turned over at the top. His cape flew out behind him, the section around his neck lined with a large red fur that rustled in the breeze. His sword was now a pure white, the hilt, the guard and the blade, a fiery orange tassel flapping from the end.

'Tensa Taiyou Sessaku.' he said proudly, lifting up his sword and allowing it shimmer in the light. 'While yours greatly increases speed Ichigo, mine increases…' he brought the sword across his chest, his eyes glinting gold, the sword suddenly changing colour to a fiery red. '…offence!' he vanished in a flash and reappeared behind Aizen, bringing down the blade. Aizen smashed it away with his blade but Isshin merely flipped over in mid air and unleashed a wave of fire towards the enemy. With a crack, Aizen was behind the Shinigami, his blade poised to kill.

'Tough luck.' Isshin smiled and he span round, his sword bringing with it a wave of molten lava. It crashed into Aizen's sword, covering it in the lava. The sword began to harden and turn to stone and the villain shattered it, revealing his true sword in a flurry of emerald sparkles.

'Impressive. You chose to fight with an illusion so as to reveal what I could do.' Isshin smirked. He lunged forwards, the fire billowing from his blade constantly. Quickly Aizen ducked but Isshin dropped the blade to his hand below and swung forwards, nicking Aizen on the shoulder as he darted aside. The fire crawled up his side and Sosuke tore off the burning section of his Arrancar jacket. He vanished, reappearing further away, running a hand through his hair.

'Very impressive, Kurosaki Isshin. But you alone cannot defeat us.' he sneered.

'Us?' Isshin said, looking around. Aizen smiled and they felt his reiatsu shake the room, crackling and tearing apart the fabric of space. Then, certainly areas began to glow green and Aizen himself vanished in a cloud of green.

'I don't think so!' Isshin cried and he lunged forwards, plunging his sword into the cloud. There was a splatter of blood and Sosuke's body fell from the cloud, the blood dripping from the wound as he hit the floor below.

Suddenly Isshin was attacked as he sheathed his sword, the feeling of a sharp blade cutting into his shoulder. He cursed and span round, slicing the real Aizen in two.

'There…' he wheezed.

'_There?_' came a voice that echoed round the throne room. '_Unless I'm mistaken I'm quite sure you missed me_.' came Aizen's projected voice.

'Oh?' Isshin grinned and he span round, stabbing Aizen instantly through the head. Ichigo gasped. Aizen's glasses exploded off his head and Isshin grinned.

'Wait…glasses?' he choked as another Aizen appeared directly behind him, followed by another to his left, then to his right, then above, below, every square inch was suddenly filled with the counterfeit enemies, each one readying their blades.

'This is insane!' Isshin cried and he unleashed a wave of lava at the Aizens but in a shower of green sparkles, more took their place. One stabbed him. They may be fake, but it seemed their blades were very real. At least they felt it. Or was it another illusion? Isshin squirmed to release himself as some grabbed onto him, slashing away at him. Suddenly, there came a loud whirring noise and an enormous purple Cero flew through the air, obliterating some of the Aizens. Shinji appeared above them, his Hollow mask still firmly in place and he unleashed another Cero, tearing through the other Aizens.

The Vizard sped downwards as the real Aizen appeared before them, glaring at him.

'Captain Hirako.' he sneered. 'Back up again are we?'

Shinji's piercing black eyes met with the complacent ones of Aizen.

'**_I've always been able to see through you…Aizen._**' he said darkly, his hand gripping his weapon tight.


	171. Chapter 171 Curse of the Pharaoh

After saving Isshin Kurosaki and his Bankai from Aizen's mysterious powers, Shinji joins the fight properly, ready to fight back against his villainous, former lieutenant!

please review :D hope you enjoy!

**Bleach 486: Curse of the Pharaoh **

As Shinji Hirako stared down traitor Aizen Sosuke, their temporary moment of tension was suddenly shattered as Isshin sniffed the air and looked back at his cape. The bottom corner was slightly torn, an ominous purple burn stain plaguing its otherwise pure white sheen. The man leapt up into the air, waving his fists like a madman.

'Careful where you aim that thing!' Isshin cried and Shinji looked at him, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

'_**I just saved your ass…**_' he said simply but Isshin retaliated, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

'Saved it? You nearly torched it! That and you singed my beautiful cape!' he cried, tears streaming down his face.

'_**Have some dignity…**_' Shinji said simply, sighing deeply and shaking his head.

'Dignity!? Do you know how much this cost?' Isshin cried, his face turning red.

'Uh…nothing?' came Ichigo's voice from down below. Isshin turned, clenching his fists.

'Don't you come into this son, you should be on your father's side! You should be rooting for me like a perfect son!' he ranted, sparkles dancing in his eyes as he went on.

'No.' Ichigo said flatly scoring a chuckle from Shunsui. Clapping, everyone turned to look at Aizen who slowly looked up, smirking to himself.

'I must say, I do enjoy your comedy routines. But now, it is time to take things seriously.' he said, brushing his hair aside and lifting his sword above his head. From behind him, a large wave of powerful, crushing reiatsu roared into view, like that of a sparkling emerald tidal wave. His eyes twinkled as it towered over him, his Arrancar jacket billowing furiously out behind him.

'Isn't it marvellous?' Aizen mused, narrowing his eyes delicately as Isshin whipped his sword around in front of him, returning to his serious, battle-ready self, the lava clinging onto the blade, his white cape fluttering behind him. From around Isshin rose a blast of fire, the man's reiatsu condensing into flames themselves. Shinji pulled his weapon in front of him, the purple aura beginning to pulsate and envelope him, his eyes flashing within his Hollow mask.

'The illusions, the power of absolute hypnosis…' continued the traitor, watching as his opponents spiritual pressure fluctuated. '…being reeled into one of these illusions can become so surreal…almost like slipping into a dream.' he smiled thinly. 'The power is that compelling.' Suddenly his eyes shot open as an enormous purple beam blasted past him and smoke drifted off the top of Shinji's weapon.

'_**I've had just about enough of your mouth over the years.**_' he said darkly, spinning his weapon around. '_**Seeing as Isshin here has pulled out a rather flashy Bankai from under that…rather idiotic front…**_'

'Hey!'

'…_**I don't want to feel left out.**_' he said with a chuckle and began twirling the cane around in his fingers, a force blowing from the tip of it, purple and gold sparkles showering everyone. His eyes flashed brightly, glowing an immense gold and his hair blew out from behind his mask.

'_**Bankai! Kodai Ejiputo Dai Koukennin!**_' as he cried the incantation, the colours of his cane shot out of it, draining it and leaving it grey. They swirled around the Vizard who was lifted up and suddenly, they were sucked into him, his mask flashing with every blast. With a colossal flash of gold, Isshin covered his eyes and Aizen stood firm, watching through the light as the silhouette of Shinji became visible. As the Vizard emerged, Aizen grinned slightly.

'Well now…what's this?' he said, holding his hand out in the air and watching the spirit particles tremble around it. 'You certainly are powerful.'

Shinji's entire face was now hidden behind a golden mask, that of an actual pharaoh. One of his arms was encased in golden armour, engraved with ancient markings of which glowed a misty purple. From behind the helmet flowed his long, yellow hair, like that of one hundred and ten years ago. His body had remained seemingly unchanged but in his other arm he held a long whip. His jacket had become a long, black cloak. The eye pieces of his mask were letting out some kind of red smoke when it suddenly blew away, revealing his human eyes, no longer black and yellow. Isshin whistled.

'That's mighty impressive.' he said, his eyes running up and down it. Urahara looked up in astonishment.

'Shinji…' he muttered. Running a hand through his hair, Aizen looked on, a smug, complacent grin on his face.

'Well now, my former captain can produce something like this? What a spectacle. You truly were brilliant after all, Captain Hirako.' he said softly, but a tone of danger. 'Tell me…what kind of attacks does that Bankai of yours possess?'

Shinji was silent. Instead he raised the hand encased in armour and it began to glow purple. Narrowing his eyes, Sosuke sneered.

'Just as I thought…' he smiled and in a crack he had vanished, reappearing behind Shinji.

'Cero Manipulation?' he grinned. Suddenly, Shinji was gone too, appearing behind Aizen.

'Not quite.' he said simply and brought his fist back, unleashing a forceful punch into Aizen's back creating a luminous purple shockwave which tore through the traitors body causing it to explode. Laughing, the real Aizen rested his head on his hand as he observed them.

'You too have made the same mistake as Kurosaki by revealing your power and being taken in by my illusions…' he said, eyeing his blade which gleamed with a malicious green. '…and so, now…' he sneered, looking up at the two powerful fighters.

'…there will be no escape for either of you.' he laughed, the green explosion of reiatsu suddenly clawed out across the throne room.


	172. Chapter 172 The Mirror's Temptress

Isshin and Shinji vs Aizen! Now that their Bankai's are in full effect, can Aizen, the immovable force, really hope to succeed, or does Kyoka Suigetsu retain some mysterious strength?

please review :D

**Bleach 487: The Mirror's Temptress**

The reiatsu spread out from behind Aizen and the two warriors faced him, their crushing reiatsu filling the air like orange and purple auras. Isshin was the first to charge, swinging his sword around him, the wave of lava flying off of the blade in a wide arc, embers falling off of it as it went. In a crack Aizen had disappeared, reappearing on the other side of his sword, Isshin's eyes widening. Bringing his sword down hard he slashed into the Shinigami's side, blood dribbling out and staining the white outfit. Darting backwards, Kurosaki grabbed his side, wincing.

'Kyoraku!' he cried, the desperation in his voice clear. Understanding immediately, Shunsui whipped forth a long bandage from inside his sleeve and threw it to the warrior, the linen coiling itself around the wound. However, Aizen was already in front of him, poised to stab him in the heart. Luckily with a flash of purple a Cero tore in between them, spiralling Aizen's zanpaktou from his hand with a wave of purple reiatsu. Cursing, the traitor dived towards it, holding out his hand. Shinji appeared in front of him with a crack and brought back his arm. Unleashing an enormous punch he tore through Sosuke's body, ripping him down the middle. After it exploded in a shower of white Shinji's eyes widened as he was slashed down from behind by the real Aizen. Quickly he span around to attack Aizen again, his arm glowing purple.

'Suto Kyanon!' he cried and his arm propelled forwards with a burst of purple, smashing head on with Aizen's zanpaktou. Sparks flew as Shinji drove him back, Isshin appearing behind him.

'Kakayuka Furea!' he cried, clasping his hands together. As he pulled them apart, in them was a strand of orange flame with which he fired up into the air.

'Damn it!' Aizen sneered, looking up as the sky filled up with orange sparks. He gasped as Shinji was suddenly below him, his whip coiled round Aizen's foot. Instantly he had launched the man up into the sky and straight into the swarm of sparks. A beautiful explosion, like a firework covered the entire ceiling in shower of fire and smoke.

'Yes!' Ichigo laughed, punching the air. Then, the smile faded. As the smoke cleared they noticed that the sky had been stained a dark green and the effects of the sparks had been negated. Where Aizen had once been there was now an enormous shard of glass and in the glass were the sparks, still floating in mid-air.

'What…the?' Isshin said, squinting. Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and the sparks fell from the mirror, like snow. Captivated, Ichigo watched them fall elegantly around everyone as they drifted downwards.

'Look out!' they suddenly heard Urahara cry but it was too late as the sparks exploded around everyone. They were suddenly lost in the smoke, the flames spilling outwards. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo looked at himself. He was unharmed. Suddenly he gasped as he noticed that he was surrounded by a luminous, glowing box. Everyone else was the same and the boxes vanished into sparkles.

'I won't let you…die…' Hachi puffed, holding out his arms.

'Hachigen…' Shinji said, in awe that he could conjure up so many shields instantaneously. '…you certainly have improved an ability I had believed you had perfected…'

'So…had I…' smiled Hachi. They all turned back to the mirror. 'Just…what is that?'

Suddenly, from the mirror shot out a strand of shadow which quickly whipped round Ichigo like a vortex. He could see nothing outside it anymore and he looked round frantically.

'Huh?' he exclaimed and he unsheathed his sword, attempting to cut through it. 'What the Hell is this…?'

'Ichigo!' Isshin cried, looking down at the black prison in which is son was locked in. Then he looked up again, a strange wind beginning to blow.

'_Isshin…_' came a soft voice. His eyes widened with shock as a figure fell through the glass, floating down slowly to meet him. Her hair was long and light brown, a smile on her face that filled Isshin with warmth.

'Ma…saki?' he said, a look of total shock and confusion on his face.

'_Isshin…_' she said again before landing in front of him. She put her arms round his neck and waited. A tear fell down the man's proud face as he gently and delicately put his arms round his wife.

'I don't know what this is…is this some kind of before death vision?' he said to himself, but he couldn't help smiling. Masaki breathed heavily before suddenly grappling with Isshin's neck. He choked up blood as she dug her nails into his neck and he began to writhe, her face contorted and evil, shadowed and violent.

'Masaki…' he whispered.

'_Isshin…how could you let me die…Isshin…!_' she whispered harshly in his ear.

'No…this isn't what…my wife would…say…but I cannot…fight her off…' he said to himself, looking deep into the black, lifeless eyes of the person killing him. Suddenly there was a flicking sound of something zipping through the air.

'Houfuku Nomuchi.' came Shinji's voice and suddenly a whip of chains burst into Masaki's side and she was sent flying into a wall, an explosion following as the chains were lined with explosives. After the smoke erupted around the explosion, the chains became the whip once more and it flew back into Shinji's hand. 'I'm sorry Isshin.'

Breathing heavily, bloodied and weakened, Isshin stood up, tall, shaking his head.

'Don't worry about it, Shinji…' he whispered. His eyes flashed open and the mirror cracked and shattered into a million green sparkles, Aizen appearing down from the sky, a look of disgust on his face.

'It is not you who will be sorry.' Isshin said darkly, facing the villain as he drifted down from the sky.


	173. Chapter 173 Lost Shinigami, Unite!

Shinji and Isshin continue to struggle on with Aizen continuing to belittle their efforts and question their chances. Will the remaining Vizards be able to arrive in time to save their allies? Or will they suffer a similar fate?

Please review and enjoy! :)

**Bleach 488: Lost Shinigami, Unite!**

Aizen delicately touched down on a tall piece of rubble, unsheathing his blade once more, letting it glow in the warm light of the fires surrounding Isshin.

'I have to admit Captain Hirako, this is slightly disappointing.' he jeered. Brushing some hair aside he smirked slightly. 'You may have felled my Espada, but at a great cost to you all. Whilst…certain people turned out to only be hindrances…' he said, his eyes panning from Gin to Grimmjow. '…it hasn't stopped me from besting you all. You are supposed to be Soul Society's best and brightest yet I continue to evade you as if you were deaf, dumb and blind. It's almost amusing.' As Isshin was about to protest, Sosuke held up his hand. 'Shinji…where are the rest of your colleagues?'

Shrugging, the Vizard looked around.

'I'm sure they will be joining us shortly.' he said darkly.

'Really? Because it seems those of them foolish enough to come have suffered a terrible fate…' he said, and they all looked down to the other Vizards on the ground, Hachi still looking over them, their masks firmly latched onto them, their bodies still.

'Does it feel like foresight to you, former captain?' mocked the traitor, smiling nastily as he watched Shinji looking down at his fallen friends. 'Do you see yourself ending up like that if you keep this up? Bankai or not, I will continue to beat you down. No matter what.'

Shinji gripped the whip in his hand and turned round to face Aizen, but his eyes were directed at the dark prison of shadow in which held Ichigo.

'Sosuke…' he said softly. '…even if I am not strong enough to defeat you, you will lose this war. You must…' he said and Aizen's smile became a frown. With a crack, Shinji vanished again, shooting upwards towards his foe, his eyes only focused on Aizen now. The villain lunged with his blade, skidding to the side as Hirako launched a punch at his face. Aizen dragged his zanpaktou along the entire side of Shinji's face, ripping a slice out of the mask he wore before they broke off in a shower of sparks. Grinning, Aizen span round but was greeted by a flailing whip of chains which were speeding towards him.

'Don't underestimate me.' he said simply and caught the whip like it was nothing before flinging it back at Shinji, the bombs exploding upon the Vizard. From the smoke erupted Isshin, who pounced on Aizen, pulling his sword up above his head and unleashing a torrent of flame which rained down on his enemy. Vanishing instantly, Sosuke appeared behind Isshin and swung at him, the Shinigami hitting out with his blade and pushing Aizen away. As he flew away, Isshin flipped over and unhooked the tassel from the end of his blade, the orange slither flying away. Aizen raised an eyebrow as the end of Isshin's hilt opened up suddenly.

'Bakudan Furea!' he cried and from the end of his hilt shot out a small flare bomb that rocketed towards Aizen, exploding with a mighty fireball just as it reached his face.

'Damn…it…' he cursed as he disappeared in the blast.

The smoke hung in the air and Shinji emerged from the dust that surrounded him, half his mask now blown off, his face bloodied underneath.

'Nice going…Isshin.' he grinned meekly and Isshin gave him a half hearted thumbs up. Suddenly, from nowhere, Aizen appeared behind Shinji, ready to slice him down the middle, the Vizard completely helpless.

'Nostalgic this isn't it Captain?' Aizen said, his eyes flashing with malice. 'You're about to die…again…' he said darkly as he brought down his sword. Then, seemingly brought in by the wind there was a clashing sound and a blast of green. Behind Shinji, Kensei Muguruma stood, his dagger locked against Aizen's zanpaktou, his white hair blowing gently in the wind, his face determined, the resolve burning in his eyes.

'Kensei…former captain of squad nine…looks like we may get a reunion after all.' chuckled Aizen who lifted up his sword and proceeded to slam it down onto Kensei's dagger once again, sparks flying.

'Tch, not for long if I can help it.' Kensei said simply. He leapt backwards and called out. 'Mashiro!'

Aizen's eyes widened as from behind him, Mashiro Kuna leapt onto the scene, flash stepping ever higher as she jumped, bounding until she was high above them before coming crashing down with a kick. Aizen caught her foot and cast her aside as if she were nothing but she kicked off of the floor and darted towards him, running fast, not looking up until she aimed to smash into him with her shoulder.

'What's this?' he said with disgust as she launched herself at him, flipping over like a cartwheel in midair as she went. He vanished and she landed with a thud, Kensei appearing next to her.

'Don't overdo it from the beginning.' he snapped and she nodded. Aizen chuckled and held out his hand.

'Why not Kensei? There won't be a middle for her. Just an end.' he said evilly, a massive purple spark appearing in his hand. 'Hado 90, Black Coffin.' the box began to appear around her but just before it could form there was a whirring noise and a blood red cero screamed into view, smashing into the forming Kido causing it to shatter in a flurry of black and purple. Turning his head ever so slightly, Aizen looked up into the sky to see someone standing on the edge of a hole in the roof.

'Hmm?' he said, running a hand through his hair once more. 'Who is this?' Urahara squinted into the light as the person leapt up into the air before coming flying down with a kick aimed for Aizen who lazily vanished. The girl hit the floor, her pigtails flying around everywhere. She stood up, pulling her Hollow mask to the side of her face, revealing a freckly, pugnacious look, but a large grin to go with it.

'Hiyori!' Urahara laughed. Jumping upwards, he span round before vanishing and reappearing nearer to her. 'What are you doing here?'

'What do ya think?' she scoffed, turning to Aizen, whose head was tilted to the side slightly. 'Kicking this creeps ass.'

'Really?' Aizen grinned, brushing his strand of hair aside. 'But…if Isshin and Shinji couldn't…' he said, eyeing Kensei, Hiyori and Mashiro. '…then what chance do you possibly have?' he laughed, the heroes glaring at him, knowing deep down, he was right.


	174. Chapter 174 Thus the Pendulum Swings

All Vizards attack! Aizen now faces off against all of his foes, ready to dispatch them in an event not dissimilar to one that occured 110 years ago! This time, do they have the strength to stop him?

please review :D

**Bleach 489: Thus the Pendulum Swings**

Standing in the room now were Hiyori, Kensei and Mashiro, each one of them now focused on Aizen, the latter of whom simply smiled complacently.

'Take a break you guys, we'll finish up here.' Kensei muttered to Isshin and Shinji who nodded briskly before vanishing in a crack. Isshin landed next to Kyoraku where Urahara was now standing.

'_Ichigo…what the hell is that?_' Isshin thought, watching the wavy shadow prison continue to engulf his son. He was snapped out of his stupor however by Shinji cupping his hand around his mouth.

'Oi! Hiyori!' he cried out and she grit her teeth before spinning round, shaking her fist.

'What!? You've already ruined my entrance ya bum!' she snapped, her face going red.

'What the hell are you doing here? We ordered food for when we got back from here you dipstick! Now whose gonna pick it up!? I asked you to!' he snapped. She made a rude gesture at him before a vein began to throb on her head.

'I'm not a kid Shinji, I can fight!' she scowled. Shinji narrowed his eyes, his voice becoming quiet.

'That meal cost me a lot of money Hiyori…' he said dangerously. She grinned broadly, placing her hands on her hips.

'Well that's what you get for being a cheapskate and caring so much about your damn cash!' she laughed but suddenly she was cut off as she felt something appear next to her.

'I must say Hiyori Sarugaki…your presence is most…unpleasant.' Aizen said simply, not even looking at her as he slashed away at her. She choked and leapt backwards, instantly going for her zanpaktou.

'Soar, Buzoku Yari!' she screamed, her zanpaktou snapping in half like wood before reforming in a speedy tornado as a spear with a rather deadly looking arrowhead atop it, a green tassel wrapped around the neck of the spear, flowing out behind her.

'That's it? Oh, I suppose you were only a lieutenant.' Aizen grinned, his eyes flashing.

'Grr…eat your words punk!' she snapped and she launched the spear at the Hollow Leader like a javelin. It rocketed towards him, reiatsu pouring off of the tip. Holding out his hand, Sosuke caught the arrowhead in his palm before proceeding to crush the entire spear.

'Hmm…maybe you should have waited for your meal at home, Miss Sarugaki.' he said, looking in frank disbelief at the splinters of wood dropping from his hand. Hiyori gulped and began to shake, her eyes quivering. Aizen straightened up as the last piece of her spear fell and he vanished, reappearing in front of her, his arm outstretched behind him. Then he stopped, his eyes wide.

'Hmm?' he said to himself, turning to see Kensei grabbing onto his wrist. 'Lower your arm…Aizen.' he said darkly, bringing his up his dagger. Sniggering, Aizen did so. He brushed some hair aside.

'Hado 63, Raikoho.' smiled Aizen, Kensei's eyes widening as the electric blast burst forth from the traitors hand and smashed straight into Kensei's chest sending him reeling over and crashing into the far wall in a cloud of smoke. Turning back to Hiyori he noticed in a flash she was gone, reappearing behind him, a new spear appearing in her hand. She launched the spear once more, the attack tearing past Aizen and slamming into the floor with a colossal explosion sending chunks of stone everywhere.

'I'm afraid you missed…' he said but as he turned round he saw her suddenly appear in the air directly above him.

'Bakudo 61, Six Bars of Light!' she cried and Aizen was stabbed by the light. He sneered and instantly broke free, the light shards shattering into thousands of golden fragments.

'Tch. Such a weak spell…' Aizen began.

'It was all the time I needed anyway!' Kensei laughed and Aizen span around, his face in shock, Kensei's voice coming from the dust cloud. 'Blow, Tachikaze!' from the dust cloud erupted a white ball of severing wind which exploded towards Aizen, tearing through him. After the attack past, coughing, Aizen raised a hand over his eyes when suddenly Hiyori zipped past him, her rhino like Hollow mask plastered to her face.

'_**You're dead meat!**_' she growled, pouncing off of a rock and lunging for Aizen, her spear in her hand. Ready for her, he smirked and held out his hand, blasting a ball of red light towards her. She swerved out of the way before touching down and pouncing at him, a Cero charging around her horn on her mask. It blasted off the end and erupted towards Aizen who batted it aside. Through the dust a spear shot towards him and he caught it in his hand before launching it back at Hiyori. Gasping, Hiyori was struck with her spear, a massive explosion racking the room as she was flung backwards and smashed into the ground beside Love and the others.

'Hiyori!' Urahara and Shinji bellowed but her mask began to contort and take over, bubbling like their friends before her. She screamed a terrifying Hollow scream before falling silent like the rest, Hachi desperately forming a glowing box around her too.

'Well well…this certainly reminds me of a time when something, exactly the same as this happened.' Aizen smiled darkly, his eyes piercing into Shinji's. The reiatsu began to pick up, the sky crackling and trembling around the fighters. Isshin gripped his blade beside Shinji and Urahara, Kyoraku pulling his hat down over his eyes and sighing. Kensei and Mashiro stood together in the sky and Ichigo remained inside the black prison.

'Your time is finished, Aizen.' Shinji spat, the villain merely smiled.

'Never again will the Arrancar fight.' Kensei growled, brandishing his dagger.

'On the contrary my fallen Shinigami friends.' Aizen grinned. 'This fight _is _the Arrancar's!'

The pendulum has swung again. And so Aizen faces off with the entirety of the fallen Shinigami, just like he did, 110 years ago. Events are repeating themselves and history locks into place. But what difference is there in the flow of reiatsu? What is this crushing feeling they all feel? What difference to the ultimate, final war will one young boy make?

'_Difference?_' Aizen thought to himself, closing his eyes. '_He will make no difference._'


	175. Chapter 175 The Wind and the Sky

With Hiyori beaten now also things start to look grim, even with the Vizards. But it is time for Kensei and Mashiro to take things up a notch...

please review guys :) hope you like

**Bleach 490: The Wind and the Sky, Two Friends as One**

Aizen was faced with the fallen Shinigami he once called allies, each one their sword raised in oppression against him. Even Mashiro Kuna had a look of determination on her face, one that matched the anger of her friend Kensei Muguruma. Hiyori Sarugaki had fallen, her mask taking over, just as it did to Lisa Yadomaru, Love Aikawa and Rujuro Otoribashi. Perched upon some rubble nearby lay a wounded Grimmjow, the only surviving Espada.

Next to him stood Kyoraku Shunsui who was still slightly damaged from his battle with the Primera Espada Stark. Beside him was Isshin Kurosaki, his Bankai form still swirling around him, his eyes on the black shadow prison encasing his son. Kneeling down was Shinji Hirako, his Bankai form still attached to him, the mask slightly cracked and broken. Standing over Hiyori's defeated body was Urahara Kisuke, her former captain. His sword had reverted back to it's shikai after his battle with Gin Ichimaru, the latter of whom still lay unconscious on the floor down below in a pile of rubble. Hachigen Ushoda, another Vizard, was trying to contain the Hollows within his friends whom lay on the floor, a weakened Nanao Ise sitting by Lisa's body now.

'My, my. This is quite a turn out.' Aizen smiled politely. Gripping his dagger tight, Kensei snapped.

'Enough talk! We've wasted way too much time on this punk!' he said and he vanished, reappearing in the air in front of him, skidding towards Aizen, clasping his hands into a ball and unleashing a white blast towards the enemy who simply held out his hand.

'Hado 58, Tenran.' he said simply, a blast of wind spinning from his hand and capturing the blast, throwing it backwards into Kensei who cursed and fell backwards before kicking off of the air and flipping upwards.

'Mashiro, go!' he roared and she leapt into the air blasted towards Aizen like a missile leaving a trail of green light behind her. She soared towards Aizen who was ready for her but instead of making contact she vanished in a poof of smoke.

'What…?' he said, confused and then, suddenly she was behind him, bringing her leg down upon his back. Vanishing swiftly he appeared in turn behind her but she flipped over him and his eyes widened with shock. Spinning around in mid-air she slammed a foot into his chest and he cursed, bringing his blade down onto her leg. Then Kensei appeared beside him, jabbing forwards with dagger. Aizen backed up and darted away but Kensei continued jabbing into mid-air.

'What…is going on?' Aizen said, his lip twitching. Kensei's eyes shimmered silver and he cried out as his sword began to glow silver. He struck out so fast that the air in front of him began to split. Suddenly he pulled up his sword back with great difficulty, as if the spirit particles had been broken from the air around him and collected onto his blade.

'Kaze Naifu!' his dagger gleamed a brilliant white as he vanished, reappearing closer to Aizen. He swung his blade round in front of him, everyone feeling the gale as the knives of wind were launched from his blade in a flurry of swoops and dives. Aizen cursed and held out his hand.

'I can stop anything of yours.' he said simply. 'Bakudo 81, Danku.' a massive sheen of glass appeared in front of him and Kensei's attacks barrelled into it before exploding in a flash of green and white. 'Your zanpaktou seems to very akin to Kido. I first noticed this as you attempted to fight my Hollowfication process all those years ago.' smiled the villain. Enraged, Kensei pulled his hand across his face, a blast of white engulfing his head. Swiping across with his dagger, a gust of wind blew it all away and his mask was left. His eyes could be seen through slits and it was very rectangular, like an iron prisoners mask. There were markings on it and his white hair could be seen above it.

'_**Damn you, Aizen**._' he said darkly, his voice echoing with the mask. '**_I hate having to use this…_**'

'Why?' asked Sosuke. 'It gives you incredible powers doesn't it?' he said simply.

'**_It does. But I am a Shinigami. Not a Hollow. However, you have reduced me to this, and if it is to destroy you, then anything is worth doing._**' exclaimed the former captain, his eyes a deep black, just like the others were. Shinji watched in awe at his friend's new composure.

'_I remember that…that was the start of it all for us._' he thought to himself, remembering that fateful night. Meanwhile, Mashiro watched him from the other side of the room, her hands to her mouth.

'K…Kensei!' she said, angry at Aizen. The villain turned to face her, still unsure about her powers. She grabbed her sword and unsheathed it instantly. A powerful green aura began to wrap itself around her and she threw her sword up into the sky. It rippled and melded with the sky, like Byakuya's sword with the floor for his Bankai.

'Bounce, Danryoku Konchuu!' she cried out and the green aura tore up into the sky where her sword had gone before showering her with sparkles. When it vanished, she stood there, her attire now a brilliant green jumpsuit, her hair now long and flowing. Her goggles were now over her eyes and she grinned. Running along her legs were bright orange stripes and her shoes were pointed at the end. Aizen tilted his head at her.

'Where is your zanpaktou?' he asked simply, looking at her like she was some dirt on his shoe. She giggled and pointed to herself.

'Silly, this is my zanpaktou!' she laughed before bursting up into the air, with speed never before seen like a green rocket, a smoke line following her as she sped along, vanishing in a crack, green electricity shooting out as she reappeared in front of Aizen, the stripe on her leg glowing a brilliant orange as she readied a massive kick.


	176. Chapter 176 Bankai in the Wind

Kensei and Mashiro go all out against the strongest opponent! Do they have what it takes to stop Aizen, even with Mashiro's unusual abilities and Kensei's impending Bankai?

review and enjoy everyone, really appreciate the support throughout the whole fic! :D

**Bleach 491: Bankai in the Wind, Kensei Strikes!**

The surprising kick came rushing towards Aizen's face, the latter shocked, his eyes wide open as the wind flew past him. At the last moment his head shot to the side and her foot connected to the wall behind him. A green shockwave ran up the wall and cracked it, light shining from the cracks.

'Impressive.' he said quietly. 'But I hope you didn't think you could hit me with that.' Mashiro straightened up, her hair blowing in the gales summoned by Kensei's reiatsu. Vanishing with the sparks of green she appeared above Aizen with a loud burst, bringing her foot down onto him, the orange glow shimmering around her leg as she plummeted. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

'Didn't you hear me?' he said patronisingly. Vanishing, he appeared far away holding out his hand.

'This should slow you down. Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku.' he said simply and Mashiro was hit by two slithers of bright yellow light which quickly wrapped themselves around her, tightening. She tried to break free, squirming, the orange bars on her clothes pulsating with every struggle. Grinning, Aizen raised his zanpaktou, only for it to be blasted from his hand by a white explosion.

'Damn it…' he sighed and he quickly grabbed his sword as the two gleaming ropes split down the middle, Kensei controlling the wind with his dagger, his eyes flashing. Mashiro vanished, reappearing next to her former captain.

'Kensei?' she asked cautiously, looking up at the man. He however was staring straight at Aizen, his deep black eyes burning with anger.

'_**I'll destroy you, Aizen!**_' he snapped, clenching his fist.

'Tch, aren't we angry?' Aizen said, a nasty look on his face, his lips turned up in a scowl. Kensei clenched his fist and vanished, reappearing behind the man, his hair blowing wildly in the rush of air. Along his arm formed a light blue blast, and he swiped across the sky, the Cero bursting from him, Aizen disappearing in a flash as the attack soared past him. As he turned, Mashiro appeared behind him, her insect like Hollow mask now attached to her face, a constant stream of green reiatsu spilling from her.

'_**Konchuu no Tsubasa!**_' she gargled and a bright green light burst from her back, the reiatsu spiralling upwards, forming beautiful, angelic wings, shaped like that of a butterfly, but formed from the wispy flow of reiatsu. She fluttered them and then they pulsed a bright lime green, the outline of a great butterfly smashing into the far wall, Aizen long gone.

'Is that it?' he asked. Mashiro turned slowly to look at him, her eyes hidden within the deep blackness of her mask, her hair blowing in the wind, her majestic wings shivering in the gusts and, from around the outline of the wings, the wall exploded in a flash of green, rocks and debris showering the side of the throne room, the enormous butterfly silhouette crumbling from the wall in a blast of emerald wind. Aizen darted towards her but Kensei appeared in front of him and they locked blades, the villain pushing down upon the Vizard, the sparks shooting off everywhere. The force of the katana began to bear down onto the small dagger and Kensei clenched it tight, bowing under the surprising strength.

'I've mastered all four major forms of combat.' Aizen boasted. 'You can't defeat me.'

Kensei's eyes flashed and he suddenly roared, throwing the traitor from him, Sosuke back flipping in mid air before touching down delicately again, smiling thinly. The Vizard held out his dagger, the wind collecting onto it, spiralling around it, creating a thick, dense fog.

'_**Bankai! Kaze ha Kudou Paipu!**_' he roared, his eyes sparkling red through the haze.

'Already?' sighed Aizen, disappointed. 'Even Mashiro's ability was more interesting…'

The wind tore around the former captain, even engulfing Aizen who stood, unnerved. Mashiro shielded her eyes as the wind burst towards her, her reiatsu wings faltering.

'I hope that's not it for your power.' came Aizen's voice, his head facing Kensei. Then he turned slowly, grinning nastily. 'I wouldn't want you to join your friends down there…' smiling slightly, he turned back to the captain. The wind began to subside and then, in a flash it was blown away by an enormous shockwave of reiatsu around the new opponent. His hair was still short and white, his mask still attached to his face. Now however, his blade had become something new entirely. Fixed onto both arms were large blades attached to strange pipes which made their way up his body. His body had become more muscular also, as if to take the weight of the black and white pipes that now crawled all over his back and arms. From around his waist there was a set of heavy looking chains which anchored him to the floor.

'Funny, you resemble the form you took when you crushed your friends.' Aizen said darkly.

'_**Tch.**_' came Kensei's voice as he raised his arm. '_**Now, it is you who I shall crush, Sosuke Aizen.**_' his attention turned to Mashiro. He nodded and she did the same, leaping up into the air, sparkles drifting from her wings. Pointing his arm at Aizen he suddenly vanished, reappearing slightly near him. He brought his arm round and aimed a massive punch for the villain. Merely dodging, Aizen grabbed his arm and cast him backwards.

'You've become slow, Kensei Muguruma.' he said simply but the Vizard bounded backwards, holding out his arm. From the pipes there came a whirring noise and white energy rapidly filled them, a large gale picking up around him. Instantly, he was blasted backwards, the blade exploding forwards, propelled towards Aizen, encased in a missile of razor sharp wind. The energy burst from his arm in a massive ring, shooting out into the sky and severing a section of the roof. Cursing, Aizen readied himself as the blade rocketed towards him at an unprecedented speed.

'_I don't even have time to flash step away…_' he thought to himself and suddenly he was engulfed in a massive ball of smoke, dust and white energy as Kensei's attack collided, exploding upon its target.


	177. Chapter 177 The Darkest Return

Kensei's Bankai hits it's target! Is the battle finally over with this massive strike?

please review :)

**Bleach 492: The Darkest Return**

The explosion was momentous, Mashiro grabbing hold of a piece of stone jutting from the floor as debris spewed towards her. The wind tore around the room, churning around the shadow prison that held Ichigo. Chunks of rock and stone were being flung about everywhere and Hachigen immediately summoned his powers around his allies. On the floor far below, Ichimaru's body was picked up and launched across the room by the high speed wind, crashing down upon some debris, his blood red eyes slowly drifting open with the impact.

Kensei stood, his mask still attached to him, his Bankai upon him, his other arm still retaining a sharp looking blade on top of it, his other now empty.

'_**Let's just make sure…**_' Kensei said to himself and he held out his arm, flinging a blinding Cero into the dust and wind cloud. When the dust cleared, Aizen was gone.

'_**Hmph…**_' Kensei observed quietly. Suddenly Mashiro sped towards him and skidded to a halt beside him, flinging her arms up and down like crazy, her Hollow mask vanishing in a flurry of green mist.

'You did it Kensei! Your Bankai was amazing!' she squealed, beaming at him. He smirked under his mask.

'_**That's all it took, huh Aizen?**_' he thought to himself smugly, crossing his arms before tearing apart the chains that held him down. Whistling, Kyoraku looked around.

'Well now…' he said, lifting up his hat slightly, squinting. 'That certainly was something.' Everyone smiled at one another as Hachi breathed a sigh of relief.

'I suppose everyone will be able to remove their masks now…' he chuckled, looking down at his fallen warriors. However, their masks did not go. The Vizard scratched his head and looked around.

'_Why is Ichigo still locked in that thing…?_' Isshin said to himself, eyeing the shadow prison dangerously. Suddenly, from nowhere, the trembling reiatsu racked the throne room and they all looked around shocked. Instantly, Aizen appeared behind Kensei, smiling.

'That was all? I'm slightly upset…' he said darkly. Gasping, Kensei pivoted on the spot, his bladed arm coming round to meet Aizen.

'_**I have time…!**_' he grimaced, speeding up. Suddenly, he felt slow and sluggish, time moving deathly slow. He felt the soft touch of the traitors hand touch his arm, the blade shattering slowly, the pieces hanging in the air.

'No Kensei…I believe you are out of time.' said Aizen quietly. Darting away from him, Kensei stood his ground, both blades gone from his arms. Suddenly he gripped his face in agony, a bloodcurdling cry ripping from his throat. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched him sink to his knees, his cries slowly ceasing.

'Kensei!!!' Mashiro screamed, dashing over to him.

'Mashiro, no!' Shinji cried but she too began to cry out, tearing at her face, stumbling and falling over, writhing in the midst of her green aura which was now clawing outwards, it's fluffy look now replaced with a sharp style. Urahara grimaced and looked up at Aizen.

'How did you escape his Bankai!?' he exclaimed and, sneering complacently, Sosuke ran a hand through his hair once more.

'Simple. I didn't have time to use Shunpo, so I simply used swordplay. Muguruma's Bankai was a high powered blade missile, but it was still a blade. Everyone knows that when two blades meet, no matter how hefty one is compared to the other, if one's spiritual pressure is far too out of reach, the other simply…' he said, his eyes swivelling over to Kensei. '…breaks.' Kensei let out a final massive scream, a white substance bursting from his mask and shooting up, like a gooey strand. It shot back down and slammed into his face, quickly reforming into his Hollow mask and stretching down over his shoulders creating a rib cage like look. Mashiro's Hollow mask returned, tearing around her face, her muffled screams drowned out by the roar of a Hollow as she too was consumed.

'No!!!' Shinji bellowed and he vanished, reappearing in front of Aizen but suddenly he froze as he was struck by a ripping sensation, feeling almost as if his head was being tore away. His vision began to go black as his mask formed over his face. Hachigen was sweating and suddenly he clasped his face as his mask shot out from in between his fingers, the orange glowing boxes shattering, Love, Lisa, Rose and Hiyori leaping up, a low rasping sound coming from their masks, their eyes red. They pounced away towards Aizen who smiled dangerously at the Shinigami, those who were left now unsheathing their swords again. As he cried out, Hachi's mask took the form of a simple circular mask with nothing below the eyes which in turn were surrounded by painted pink markings, a pink blast erupting from his eyes as he fell limp where he stood. Then all the Vizard looked up, their eyes glowing a deathly red as they watched the Shinigami. Shinji writhed, clawing at his mask.

'Not again…Aizen!!!' he snapped, turning round and aiming to pierce the villain in the heart.

'Tut tut Captain Hirako, remember what happens when you are angered?' he said with a sinister grin as Shinji's remaining eye widened as his face suddenly disappeared beneath the entire mask. Holding out his arms, Aizen chuckled.

'My ace in the hole. These fools…thinking they could simply come to Hueco Mundo with their inner Hollows.' he jeered. 'I simply decided to concentrate the Hollow reiatsu in the air around them, feeding their Hollow forms with it until they were rapidly and brutally taken over. Doesn't it remind you of a nostalgic night Kisuke?' he smiled as Urahara winced at the sight of them, staring at the Vizards, their swords by their sides. 'Ah well, none of that matters now. I'm afraid this battle is finally over.' he smiled thinly as the Vizard launched themselves at the remaining heroes, each of them readying their swords for battle.


	178. Chapter 178 The Vizards vs the Shinigami

Aizen's devastating twist to the fight! By condensing the Hollow reiatsu of Hueco Mundo around the throne room, the Vizards stood no chance in repressing their inner Hollows! Now they have turned against their Shinigami allies! Urahara, Kyoraku and Isshin must fight on, or die, when they were once so close to victory!

please review!

**Bleach 493: The Fallen Friends, the Vizards vs. the Shinigami!**

Shinji grappled with his face as his mask exploded into view, his other eye disappearing under the thickening, hardening substance. The Shinigami drew their swords, Isshin and Urahara's Bankai's still active, the Vizard's Bankai's lost under the power of their inner Hollows. Kyoraku drew his scimitars and faced Lisa Yadomaru, her Geisha mask firmly attached, her eyes a pulsing blood red, a low growling sound coming from under the mask.

'Captain…' came the weak voice of Nanao, who now was prepped up against the rubble near Grimmjow. Shunsui did not face her, his eyes shadowed beneath his hat. '…don't hurt her…' she whispered gently.

Urahara Kisuke brandished his blade in front of the Vizard Hiyori, who shrieked at him as the blade whipped itself into a spiralling torrent of red mist. He looked at her darkly, his eyes filling with sorrow. Biting his lip, he turned his head to the side.

'_I can't do this…_' he thought to himself. However, Kisuke was raised from his thoughts by Hiyori suddenly appearing in front of him, bringing her sword round to his face, slicing through his cheek ever so slightly. His eyes widened and he quickly pointed his sword at her, the mist firing out, engulfing her and throwing her to the other side of the room. Isshin locked blades with Shinji who pushed him aside. The Shinigami did a back flip in the air and span round to be faced with the Vizard straight in front of him. Reacting quickly, Kurosaki unleashed a billowing sheet of fire at the Vizard who screamed an unholy cry. Appearing from the smoke came Love, his Oni mask looking daunting and evil, it's eyes glowing red, a low hiss dribbling from its mouth piece.

'Damn this…' snapped Isshin, bringing his sword round and connecting with Love's, the Vizard flipping backwards and skidding along the floor. Looking up it roared and two little orange balls of energy appeared in the eye pieces before roaring outwards, mixing together.

'Cero! Isshin!' Urahara cried. Isshin grabbed his cape and pulled it round in front of him.

'Shirudo!' bellowed the former Shinigami and his cape erupted into flames, the Cero smashing into it with full force, eradicating the cape as the attack dissolved. Isshin remained unharmed but panting, sweat running down his face. 'That's…it…' he wheezed, his cape gone. '…I can't use that again.' Grabbing his zanpaktou again he watched as Love roared once more, two more spheres charging in his eye pieces.

'Damn it…' Isshin sighed, readying himself.

Deep within the shadow prison, Ichigo slammed his zanpaktou into the wall once more, sparks flying, but as before, nothing changed.

'Damn!' he snapped, looking around at the swirling walls surrounding him. Then his face darkened. Driving his sword into the wall, he tore out his Hollow mask, his eyes flashing black and yellow. The shadows churned alongside his zanpaktou as he let out a roar.

'_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_' he screamed and the familiar dark attack erupted from the blade's tip like an explosion, rippling immensely through the thick walls. From outside, Aizen's eyes panned over the shadow prison.

'_He can still control his Hollow form? What is he…?_' he thought to himself before deciding it wasn't a problem and turning back in amusement at the Vizards.

Rose lunged at Urahara, his knight helmet contorted with insanity as he swung out. Kisuke whipped the mist around him, Rose's blade getting caught. Suddenly, Hiyori was behind him, bringing her blade down on the former captain with an insane screech, her red eyes filled with malice. Urahara grit his teeth as he felt the blood fall down his back.

'Urahara!' Isshin roared but suddenly Shinji was in front of him again, bringing his blade round. Isshin smashed him aside but the Vizard vanished with a crack, reappearing behind Isshin, charging a deep purple Cero. Spinning round, Isshin shoved his sword into the Cero's centre, diverting it everywhere. From the light, Kensei leapt through, brandishing his dagger, the metal glowing purple from the Cero. However, Love's orange Cero's suddenly burst outwards and incinerated Kensei, the Vizard roaring, grabbing the attack and forcing it towards Isshin.

Kyoraku continued to dance around Lisa who kept swinging her sword at him with a murderous intent. Vanishing she reappeared closer to him, poised to strike but he raised his scimitars in defence, sparks flying erratically. She kicked away from him and span round, unleashing a pink Cero from the palm of her hand. Kyoraku caught it in between his swords and crushed the attack between the two blades. Suddenly, Lisa looked up, her eyes glowing brighter. She shot towards Shunsui who readied himself but instead she vanished, reappearing behind him, pouncing for Nanao.

'Lisa…?' she whispered, watching in pain as the red eyes drew closer, the shine of a blade growing ever brighter. Then it all went dark as she was shadowed by her captain, Kyoraku leaping in the way of the attack, Lisa's blade piercing his stomach. Breathing deeply he placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder.

'Hado 1, Sho…' he whispered and Yadomaru was blasted away from them. Kyoraku then fell slowly to his knees, his eyes blurry. The blood was dribbling fast down him and he clutched his wound. Isshin meanwhile was deflecting the attacks of Mashiro, who sprinted towards him with tremendous speed before being hit in the chest by Kensei's fist. Looking over, he saw Kisuke on the floor, a pool of blood around him. Aizen began to applaud them in a sarcastic way, brushing some hair aside.

'Congratulations Shinigami. You truly fought valiantly. Alas, it is now time to end our little game…' he said. Suddenly his eyes widened as shadowy figures appeared along the roof of the throne room, firing Bakudo spells down at the Vizards. All the Vizards roared as they were locked in place with an enormous Sajo Sabaku.

'What's going on…?' Isshin said, looking around daintily. Urahara opened one eye as someone came walking over to him during the commotion.

'You're in pretty bad shape, Kisuke.' grinned Yoruichi Shihoin, her hands on her hips. 'But don't worry. I think we've got this now.' she laughed as the Captains of the Gotei 13 rained down upon them.


	179. Chapter 179 Nine Lives of the Cat

The Captain's arrive to save the day! Even Aizen, a man who has outwitted everything so far...surely even he cannot find a means of escape this time?

please review guys :D

**Bleach 494: Nine Lives of the Cat**

The Vizards writhed to break free of their bonds but they were too strong. The shadowy figures were all gone in a crack, reappearing back on the ground in a whirl of their haori's. Sajin Komamura landed with an almighty crash in the centre of the room, pinning Kensei Muguruma with his fist and roaring into the air. Appearing in a twister of purple smoke, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrived, his face alight with a massive grin. He swooped upon Lisa Yadomaru like a giant bat, his long nail just poised above her head. Hiyori broke her trap as it began to weaken, her shrill scream piercing the sky but suddenly she was shocked with the appearance of Toshiro Hitsugaya who slashed her, encasing her in a block of ice, his crystal eyes shimmering coldly. With an almighty roar of delight, Kenpachi Zaraki came crashing down onto Love, stopping him fast, his face stricken with a large smile which quickly erupted into laughter.

Kyoraku looked up at the solemn spirit of Ukitake, the man holding out his hand to his friend, Kyoraku slowly getting to his feet and smiling, tipping his hat, Nanao by his side. Rose attempted to break free but was retained by the spirit of Kaname Tosen, who vanished, reappearing beside his old friend, Komamura.

'Glad you could join us…friend.' said the captain quietly. Tosen was silent.

'_Komamura…_' he said eventually, the fox captain looking down on him. '_…I hope for your forgiveness._' The captain however smiled broadly back at his friend.

'Kaname, in the end, you truly found justice.' he said comfortingly, before turning back to his Vizard captive.

Mayuri beamed down at Lisa creepily, his fingers almost stroking her face.

'Yes…you will make a perfect specimen.' he sniggered but he stopped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned round to see Kyoraku and Ukitake looking down at him.

'_Now, now Mayuri. Let's not have any of that here._' Jushiro warned, the scientist slinking away in disappointment. Shunsui bent down, grimacing through his wounds, placing his arms around the Vizard.

'Lisa…' he whispered, staring into her eyes as the mask faded away. Suddenly they all span round as Shinji shattered his bonds and drew his sword, ready to activate his Bankai and destroy them in his Vizard form, his mouth twisted in a terrifying scream. However he was cut short as his mask was incinerated in a flash, the spirit of Commander General Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto standing before him.

'Yama-ji…' Kyoraku said, stifling too big a smile. Yamamoto nodded and looked around, then focused his eyes on Aizen, who floated above the centre of the room, a look of pure hatred on his face.

'Through the power of Seishin Hanashi, you have all returned.' he observed, watching the captains through narrow eyes. 'How annoying.' sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. 'I suppose I should have foreseen this.'

'_Yes, however, you failed to. Now, we shall destroy you and at last, end this war that has plagued all the worlds for so long._' Yamamoto boomed, his cane in his hands like usual.

Aizen sneered.

'Yes, we shall.' he said but suddenly his eyes opened fast as someone shouted something from the side of the room.

'Jakuho Raikoben!' came a cry and from nowhere a massive yellow and black missile rocketed towards Aizen, his eyes widening as a bright gold light closed in on him at a massive speed. Then he smiled and held out his hand at the oncoming missile.

'Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho.' he said and a massive blue streak of light and electricity fired from his hands, enveloping the missile, the two of them exploding in one cataclysmic blast of gold and blue, tearing apart the throne room. When the smoke eventually cleared, and the debris had stopped falling, Aizen stood, watching the attacker emerge from the smoke.

'Captain of the 2nd Division, Soi Fon. Strange.' he said as she walked slowly towards him. 'I thought you were dead.'

At this she simply summoned Suzumebachi on her hand in a stream of red smoke and grinned.

'Good.' she said darkly before vanishing in a whoosh and appearing in front of him, crouching down like a ninja, her blade pressed up against his throat. Yoruichi beamed and vanished, also appearing behind Aizen, her blade ready at his neck.

'Brings back memories, eh Sosuke?' Yoruichi smirked at him, the man not looking at either of them. Soi Fon growled.

'Answer her-!' but she was interrupted by Aizen who chuckled.

'Tell me Captain. How did you escape death that night?' he said dangerously, his eyes slowly turning to her. 'My accomplices clearly say you were severed in half.'

'I was. To them anyway.' she sneered. 'A master of assassinations needs to be able to feign death so as to sneak back in surprise. I used an ability of mine…' she said, looking at Yoruichi quickly. '…and only mine…' she added with a grin. '…called Neko no Kyu Tsuno Inochi. Or, in other words…Nine Lives of the Cat.' she chuckled, Yoruichi grinning, her eyes flashing.

'How amusing.' Aizen said patronisingly. 'Anyone would believe you were obsessed.'

Scowling, Soi Fon continued.

'It allows me to create up to eight faux bodies to be used in battle. They bleed, speak and can use a weaker version of Suzumebachi. Of course they come at a heavy price…any damage they feel comes at a lesser extent, but very real force at the real me. The body that those two Arrancar fought that night was severed in half and did bleed, profusely at that. Also, I do believe it's finger was broken.' she said, recalling the events. 'Some have accused my Bankai of being lax in it's abilities, myself included. I believe that this ability of mine is the true power of my Suzumebachi.' she smiled, her eyes flashing with pride.

'_Impressive Soi Fon…even I didn't know of this._' Yoruichi thought, looking down at her successor.

Aizen smiled darkly.

'I see. Very good. Alas, I'm afraid it is time for the final curtain. The death of you all.' he said and he clicked his fingers, the shadows surrounding Ichigo beginning to disappear.


	180. Chapter 180 The Darkness That Eats All!

I've updated quite a bit today...ah well nothing much else to do I suppose -_-"

Whilst the Captain's have successfully subdued Aizen and the corrupt Vizards, Renji and Uryuu encounter a new opponent this late into the war. Also, it seems it is finally time for Ichigo to be released again. What is Aizen's plan?

please review guys :)

**Bleach 495: Hichigo Released! The Darkness That Eats All!**

The sound of tapping footsteps echoed loudly through the halls of Las Noches as Renji Abarai and Uryuu Ishida made their way towards the throne room, running as fast as they could. They watched in awe as they approached, the top of the throne room almost entirely blasted apart, smoke rising from it, but they still had a way to go. They reached a large door and Renji told Uryuu to stay back.

'Come on Uryuu, Captain Hitsugaya already went ahead. We're late as it is, let me handle this.' he said, drawing his zanpaktou. Not really up for an argument, Uryuu stood aside, but readied his bow. Renji unsheathed his sword, summoning his shikai and slamming it into the door, churning it up with a flurry of sparks. However, it didn't budge.

'Damn it!' he cried and launched his blade again, Uryuu sighing. As Renji brought his sword back, the Quincy walked forwards and turned the handle, the door swinging open.

'Nice…' Renji said, looking at him through narrowed eyes as they stepped into the room. 'Anyway, we've really got to get moving.'

They had entered a long room, with a bone white table in the centre and eleven elongated chairs seated around it, each of them very tall and rather uncomfortable looking.

'This must be the Espada meeting room…' Uryuu concluded after counting the chairs.

'And I presume that big one over there was for Aizen?' Renji said, pointing. Uryuu shrugged but they carried on into the room. Suddenly the room was wracked by an insurmountable amount of reiatsu and they two of them grabbed onto the Espada table, a crack lining it. They watched as the door on the opposite end of the room opened, a figure slowly walking out of it and looking around daintily.

'Ooh…' it said, puzzling Renji and Uryuu.

'Erm…what is this guy?' Renji asked, pointing at him. Uryuu however took the arrival differently, a dark expression on his face.

'Don't underestimate someone who could have that much reiatsu.' he said simply, drawing his electric blue bow, Renji nodding. The Arrancar looked around then at last stared at the two before slowly reaching for its long western style long sword.

'Wonderweiss…' it mumbled to itself, licking its lips.

The black shadows surrounding Ichigo began to whip up into the air and before long were suddenly gone. Ichigo stood, his Hollow mask gone, his Tensa Zangetsu in his hand.

'Whoa, did I do that?' he said, looking up. Then he looked around and grinned. 'Hey, everybody decided to show up! Wait, Soi Fon?' he said, a puzzled, dumb expression on his face.

'I'm not explaining again…' she said darkly and he shrugged. Then he turned his attention to Aizen.

'I don't understand…' Yoruichi said, baffled. 'How did you expect to kill us…by freeing him? I think you've finally lost - !?' she suddenly stopped as Aizen vanished in a flash, reappearing behind Isshin, a look of malice on his face as he forced his sword straight through the shocked Shinigami's body, blood shooting out the other side and dribbling down his mouth.

'No!!!!!' Ichigo roared as Isshin sunk to the floor, falling face first into a pool of his own blood. Aizen smiled as he flicked the blood from his sword.

'_Now it begins…_' he thought to himself. Ichigo clasped his head, a massive surge of black power tearing from his face.

'_**Looks like you're ready to hand the reigns over to me…horse!**_' shrieked the forgotten voice of Hichigo, deep within the hero's mind.

'No…stay away…' Ichigo grimaced but then he opened one eye and saw his father, lying deathly still, not moving one inch. Grabbing his hair he began to tear at it, tears running down his face. 'No…not another one!' he roared, a vein throbbing on his head. 'Arrrrrrrrrggggg_**ggggghhhhhh!!!!**_' he screamed, covering his face with his hands, a dark black power beginning to circle him, the aura speeding up.

'Ichigo!' Yoruichi cried, then she spun round to Aizen, who stood smiling. 'You…' she spat. 'You knew this would happen!'

'Of course I did.' he smiled sinisterly. Ichigo's hands still covered his face, a horrific Hollow scream ripping through the walls. One eye was revealed, a menacing deep black and yellow, seemingly growing disproportionate with the rest of his face.

'_**C'mon Ichigo…fun's over for you now!**_' came the voice once more, Ichigo's body twisting and distorting in freakish ways before suddenly he fell limp, his arms hanging down in front of him, his hair covering his eyes.

'Ichigo…?' came Urahara's voice, the wounded former captain now on his feet, breathing deeply. Suddenly, Ichigo flung his head up, his eyes insane, black and yellow, his mouth raised up in a toothy grin, his hair slightly longer, his fingers claw like, ready to kill.

'_**Hahahahaha!**_' laughed Hichigo, vanishing in mid-air and reappearing above Soi Fon, spinning over and over in the air and bringing a forceful kick down on the captain before she had a chance to react. Luckily Yoruichi pounced on him, landing a kick straight in his face. However he simply giggled and looked up, his tongue lolling out. He clawed at her leg as they soared and she flipped away, landing in a cat like pose on the ground, the blood dribbling down her shin. Cracking the bones in his back, Hichigo span round, readying a blood red Cero in his hand, his orange hair billowing in the wind, ready to fire his blast at Komamura who looked up in shock. The blast erupted towards him but Tosen appeared in the way, launching the blast aside with his zanpaktou, sweating.

'_That was a powerful Cero…_' he wheezed, Sajin nodding. Hichigo cursed and lifted up his hand, a black blast collecting on it, thundering in the air, his eyes glinting an evil yellow as he prepared to finish everyone off, the true Ichigo lost within it's mind. Lost with thoughts for his father. Ichigo was engulfed in shadows. Ichigo was gone.


	181. Chapter 181 The Strangest Hollow

Whilst Hichigo takes over Ichigo's mind after Isshin's sudden defeat, Renji Abarai and Uryuu Ishida have come up against the mysterious Arrancar, Wonderweiss Margera! What will the two make of this new enemy?

please review and enjoy :)

**Bleach 496: The Strangest Hollow, Renji and Uryuu vs. Wonderweiss!**

They could still feel the reiatsu lingering in the air around them as they faced the young Arrancar. He was very slim, with a slightly gangly look about him. Covering his dreamy face he had blonde hair that came down his forehead, a small crown of bone forming his mask atop his hair. The boy had large purple eyes giving him the look of a child, his Hollow hole positioned directly in his chest. Strapped to his back was a very large, western style long sword, the hilt poking out above his head.

'That sword…' Renji asked Wonderweiss, the latter tilting his head. '…that looks like it could do some damage. Can you even hold that?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. Wonderweiss simply looked at him through enormous, dainty eyes.

'Wonderweiss Margera…' it repeated, Renji scratching his head. Uryuu began to lower his bow.

'Maybe we should just get past him?' he suggested, the Shinigami narrowing his eyes.

'No…someone with such spiritual pressure can't just be ignored.' Renji decided, summoning his shikai. 'Roar, Zabimaru!' the sectioned sword shot out in a flurry of red light, the ends glinting in the shine. Uryuu repositioned his glasses and sighed.

'I guess you're right.' he said simply before pulling his pulsing blue bow in front of him, the light shimmering across his glasses. Wonderweiss looked at them through puzzled eyes, squinting slightly.

'Eh?' he said slowly, holding out his hand. Renji lifted his sword ferociously but lowered it again, blinking at the strange sight. Suddenly a ball of red light sped around the Arrancar's hand at a furious speed and blasted like a cannonball towards the two.

'Bala!' Uryuu cried and Renji acted quickly, flinging Zabimaru at the attack and severing it in two with a massive red explosion, searing the once white table. After retracting his zanpaktou, Renji looked with concern at the severe burns and dents at the tip of his sword.

'_This…from just a Bala!?_' he thought to himself, looking up at the Hollow who had gone back to staring around the room. '_What the hell is this guy?_'

Uryuu jumped into action, darting towards Wonderweiss, the Arrancar's gaze falling on him. The Quincy skid across the floor before unleashing a torrent of arrows at the Arrancar like a flurry of blue lights. In the blink of an eye, Wonderweiss was gone instantly, leaving not even an afterimage. Uryuu's eyes widened.

'Impossible!' he choked as Wonderweiss appeared behind him.

'Ooh…' he gargled, blasting another Bala at Uryuu, the Quincy disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Arrancar straightened up, picking up a small broken piece of the table, playing with it curiously. Suddenly, Renji leapt up from behind him, bringing down his blade.

'_Got you!_' he thought to himself as the blade made contact. However, all that it made contact with was Wonderweiss' hand as he grabbed the blade, eyeing it up with interest.

'Cool…' he said in awe, tilting his head. Renji backed up, a bewildered look striking his face.

'Ugh…hey you're not supposed to be touching that!' squawked the lieutenant, stamping his foot and pulling the sword from the Arrancar's hand. Looking at him in shock, Wonderweiss retreated a bit, a look of fear suddenly on his face. Using the moment, Renji brought down his blade in a flash of red light but the Hollow simply vanished, as it had done with Uryuu. Reacting, Renji span his blade behind him, but Wonderweiss wasn't there. Instead, the Arrancar was perched atop Aizen's chair, staring at the palm of his hand.

'It doesn't actually seem like he wants to hurt us.' Uryuu commented, brushing himself off.

'He sure did to you though…' Renji said, unsure. They were both watching the strange Arrancar, both of them uneasy. 'That guy…he doesn't fire just any ordinary Bala blasts either…'

'I know. They almost feel like they have the impact of a Cero, but twenty times faster.' Uryuu analysed, summoning his bow once more. 'Tch, well, we can't just stand here!' he cried and he leapt towards the Arrancar, utilising his speed.

'Hmm?' Wonderweiss murmured, watching Uryuu flash back and forth in a flicker of blue. Suddenly, Uryuu was directly in front of him, his bow poised to end the fight.

'Sorry about this…to be honest, you don't seem like too bad a person. But, a war is a war. However, I will finish this quickly. Farewell, Wonderweiss Margera…if that is even your name.' he said solemnly, staring the pitiful Arrancar directly in the eyes. 'Licht Regen!' he cried and from his bow there was a brilliant shimmer of blue and he flipped into the air before unleashing a thousand arrows upon Wonderweiss, the arrows like an enormous swarm of bees, or a majestic flock of birds hanging in the sky. The Arrancar looked up, tilting his head, captivated by the spectacle.

'Ooh…' he said, trying to grab them with his hand as they began to soar towards him. And then, he vanished. The blue lights engulfed his body, the arrows raining down onto the ground, the dust shooting up where they hit, the floor, table and chairs cracking under their immense power.

'It is done…' Uryuu said as he watched the remaining arrows slam down into the ground. Suddenly, from inside the blue barrage they heard a noise and saw the outline of Wonderweiss through it.

'Haa…' they heard him say. '…Cero…' he said simply and he flicked his hand up into the air, his fingers crooked and menacing looking as an enormous red Cero quickly built up in his palm before he unleashed it through the arrows, incinerating them all in a flash of red.

'Uryuu!' Renji cried and Uryuu stood, the light filling up his glasses.

'_Too…fast!_' Uryuu thought to himself as he tried to move but he cried out as he was struck by the Cero, the sheer power of it ripping at his clothes and cracking his glasses. Renji looked on in shock as Uryuu dropped to the ground, the blood dripping down his forehead. Stammering, he watched as Wonderweiss stood from the blue and red smoke, simply brushing off the effects of the arrows.

'Haa…' he said dreamily again. 'Wonderweiss…' he repeated, staring straight at Renji.


	182. Chapter 182 Heroes and Villains

I have to say I think this is one of my favourite chapters but that's just my opinion. I hope you all enjoy it! :D

please review :D

**Bleach 497: Heroes and Villains**

Wonderweiss stared at Renji who slowly lifted his sword, his eyes darting back to Uryuu's body, then flicking quickly back to the Arrancar, who looked as harmless as ever.

'_He totally withstood Ishida's attack…then completely wiped him out with a single Cero…I knew this guy had a pretty tough Bala, but that Cero was insane!_' Renji thought to himself, the Shinigami beginning to sweat. '_Tch…I can't look scared…I can win this if I don't pull out any stops!_' Suddenly, the Arrancar was gone into thin air, appearing above Renji.

'Aah…' Wonderweiss breathed, a Bala forming quickly in each hand.

'_Simultaneous Bala!?_' Renji thought, diving aside as they fired into the ground, leaving smoking red craters where he stood. As Renji leapt to his feet, he used the precious time he had to survey this unusual opponent. '_He is extremely proficient in moves that don't require physical contact…_' he thought, his eyes panning over to the Arrancar's enormous sword. '_…but he hasn't even touched his zanpaktou. Is he saving it? Maybe he doesn't know how to use it…_' then his face lit up. '_Of course…if I continue to attack with my own sword he won't be able to keep on parrying it without using his own blade. It's risky…I could accidentally force him into using his true power but no harm in giving it a shot!_' Renji grinned and vanished, reappearing in the air in front of Wonderweiss.

'Hey, Arrancar!' he laughed, whipping out his deadly looking blade and swinging it at the foe. 'Catch this one!' he chuckled but the Arrancar did just that, catching his blade with his bare hand. Startled, Renji acted quickly.

'J…just what I wanted!' he feigned, leaping forwards, flipping over Wonderweiss, aiming to hoist the sword towards him and cut through the enemy. The sword shot towards him but Wonderweiss suddenly ducked backwards, avoiding the high speed blade, a look of seriousness suddenly striking his face.

'No way!' exclaimed Abarai, landing fast and reeling it in before flinging it back out, the Arrancar spinning round dreamily. Wonderweiss proceeded to bat away Renji's shikai, doing so again and again before letting out a loud yawn. '_This is nuts…_' Renji thought to himself and he found himself quivering before this enemy.

Ichigo opened his eyes. Darkness. There was nothing around but a horrible clawing feeling. He felt a strange wind blowing at his hair and he stood up, his knees buckling beneath him and he fell back down, kneeling on the cold, black floor.

'_**Heh…this is it, huh Ichigo?**_' came a sinister, familiar voice and the boy turned his neck, Hichigo standing behind him, his white features in stark contrast to the rest of the place. The Hollow was in his Bankai form, his outfit a brilliant, pure white, his dark black and yellow eyes piercing into Ichigo's skull. Ichigo stared back at him, a look of sadness on his face. Hichigo looked at him, confused for a moment before grinning broadly.

'_**Ha! Cheer up pal!**_' he laughed, vanishing into thin air with a crack and speedily reappearing on the other side of the hero. '_**You got pretty far. In fact, you only had to call me in once. But y'know what? Heroes only go so far.**_' Hichigo said softly, looking down in pity at Ichigo with a solemn face. '_**They may think that they've got it all under control, that they are on the right track. In the end though, when the villain is dead and the hero is showered with praise…then what does he hold?**_' Hichigo prophesized, watching Ichigo through his lifeless eyes.

'I…don't need a lecture from you.' Ichigo stammered, baring his teeth. Sighing, Hichigo slammed his blade into the ground inches away from Ichigo's head, the latter jumping as it pierced the floor.

'_**Tch. Who do you think you are Ichigo? I've let you have your fun. I've been your horse. Maybe it's time you were mine.**_' at this, he knelt down beside Ichigo and held his chin up with his hand, smirking nastily. '_**Y'see, a heroes life will usually end so short. After they've returned from whatever they were doing, where do they go from there? After there's no more bad guys to beat up, no more damsels in distress?**_' Hichigo asked, pulling him ever closer.

'_**What will you do, Ichigo? If you manage to come out of this thing alive, where will you go? In truth, these so called heroes are just as bad as the enemies they so crave to defeat. The lust for battle that you 'heroes' have in insatiable. You say you fight only to protect, but if there's no one around, why do you still fight? 'Heroes' are dogs Ichigo. Mindless people who desperately want to be acknowledged, to be recognised. Ruthless people in reality who will do whatever is necessary to win. Is that what you are…Ichigo?**_' he asked at last, finally ceasing. Ichigo was silent, his face hidden in shadow. Hichigo chuckled.

'_**Whatever. Looks like your dad's sudden injury has pushed you over the edge. I say it's time for me to take over, wouldn't you?**_' he grinned, pulling Zangetsu from the ground, the shards of darkness flying up around Ichigo, each one drifting slowly in front of him before shooting forth and sticking themselves to the boy, slowly covering him completely. A door opened in the darkness, one of pure light and brightness. Hichigo turned to the door and made his way to it before stopping and turning round, his hair blowing, his eyes filled with insanity but at the same time, disappointment.

'_**And here I thought your determination would never end Champ.**_' he said simply. With that he walked slowly through the door, a tear rolling down Ichigo's cheeks as it closed shut on him, the darkness filling the room once more and locking Ichigo, the hero, away.

'Everyone…' he whispered, clenching his fist. '…I've failed you.'


	183. Chapter 183 Hichigo Attack, Renji Fights

Ichigo is left, stranded in the darkest corners of his mind by his inner Hollow, the villain escaping into the real world to cause havoc! Meanwhile, Renji struggles against the powerful Wonderweiss...

please review guys :)

**Bleach 498: Devastation! Hichigo Attacks, Renji Fights!**

The black blast span round at a tremendous speed in Ichigo's hand, his black and yellow eyes haunting the minds of everyone in the room. Soi Fon attempted to strike him from behind but was repelled by a dark stroke of electricity that shot out from around Ichigo. She cursed, her foot burnt slightly.

'_A force field? What of, Hollow energy?_' she thought to herself, but quickly dismissed it as he let out a nasty roar and flung the attack straight at her. It was as powerful and as fast as a Getsuga Tenshou except it exploded straight from the palm of his hand. Growling her lashed out at her, his fingernails sharp like claws, his mouth lolling as he screeched insanity in a verbal way. She blocked the attacks as they flew at her, speeding her way. She found it hard to keep up but kept on deflecting them quickly, cuts appearing on her hands, the blood beginning to show.

'_I can't keep this up…_' she grunted before flipping backwards and cracking him in the jaw. As he stumbled backwards she unleashed her shikai, the golden dagger perched on her finger. 'Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!' she screeched but suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and looked up at Yoruichi, the smile gone from her face, her eyes distant and focusing on Ichigo, the boy now squaring off with Komamura, the giant bringing down his zanpaktou upon his foe, a massive red explosion surrounding them.

'You don't want to kill him, Soi Fon.' Yoruichi said darkly, her eyes flicking to Aizen, who simply watched them, a small grin on his face. 'He may be our only hope…' she said quietly, Soi Fon cursing to herself.

Komamura roared as Ichigo grabbed his blade and pushed the captain from him, Sajin summoning a massive fist from the sky and it came crashing down onto the Vizard, Hichigo punching through it in a massive black explosion, shattering the entire fist in a shower of red lights. Baring his teeth, Komamura bellowed and aimed a massive punch at the boy but he too was shocked by the dark energy field.

'_Damn him, he's defeating me with his bare hands…!_' Komamura thought to himself, beginning to sweat as Ichigo overpowered him, the darkness dripping off of him as he stood, his eyes a burning yellow, his hair flowing everywhere as he unleashed a terrifying scream.

Meanwhile, Renji threw another swipe at Wonderweiss, the Arrancar leaping into the air like some kind of monkey, Zabimaru instead slicing straight down the middle of the Espada table. Vanishing, Renji narrowly dodged Wonderweiss' incoming hand as he pierced straight through the wall.

'Ishida!' cried the Shinigami as the Arrancar pounced on him, swinging his hand at him in a frenzy, a stupid smile on his face. 'Ishida wake up!' he cried again, sparks shooting off of his sword. Frowning, Renji smashed Wonderweiss aside and cursed.

'On the offensive are you? Try this! Hado 31, Shot of Red - !' he chanted but the attack simply exploded in his face before he could fire it, a ball of beautiful red coiling round him. The smoke cleared leaving Renji with a blackened face, tears streaming down his eyes. 'I don't wanna do this anymore!' he cried as he dashed around the room, the Arrancar chasing him. As his eyes flickered back and forth, the Shinigami suddenly noticed that the Arrancar wasn't watching him as he chased him. Grinning broadly, Renji skidded to a halt and launched his zanpaktou at the Arrancar, Wonderweiss' gaze elsewhere as he bounded straight into the path of the speeding sword.

'Yeah!' Renji laughed, clenching his fist. Suddenly, Wonderweiss Margera held out his hand and stopped the speeding blade without so much as a cut, Renji's eyes widening. Then, the blade shattered into it's different segments, the pieces falling to the ground.

'Z…Zabimaru…' he choked, watching them fall. His eyes turned to Wonderweiss who began to summon a Cero, his eyes fallen again on Renji. Then the Shinigami held up the broken hilt and vanished as the Cero tore towards him, slamming through the wall in an explosion of red light. Wonderweiss' eyes opened in shock for once as Renji was suddenly behind him, smiling, his hilt glowing red.

'Sorry pal, but you sealed your own fate! Zabimaru, Higa Zekko!' he cried and the pieces of his sword were lifted into the air by the red light, the Arrancar looking around I surprise as they suddenly launched themselves at him and he was eventually engulfed by them, the red light glowing brightly. Sighing heavily, Renji wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to Uryuu, the Quincy at last sitting up again, blood gushing from a wound on his head and arm. Helping Ishida up, the two united again, both of them smiling.

'I can't believe you did it Abarai. I was hopelessly overpowered.' Uryuu said downheartedly. Renji slapped him heartily on the back, chuckling.

'Don't sweat it! I just got lucky!' he beamed and Uryuu rearranged his glasses.

'Well okay then if that's the case…' he said, turning to leave the room.

'Whoa, wait, there was a bit of skill in there!' exclaimed the lieutenant, Uryuu smirking to himself. Then they heard a cry and they span around, both of them suddenly being knocked to the ground in a furious blast, Renji gritting his teeth. From the rubble, Wonderweiss stood, unscathed, his reiatsu tearing the room apart. Slowly, he reached behind him and began to unsheathe his zanpaktou.

'Ooh…' he said, his eyes rolling, his mouth in a stupid, dazed smile, his blonde hair blowing with the force of his spiritual pressure.

'He needs to use it!?' Uryuu exclaimed.

'Maybe he just wants to do this faster…?' Renji snarled darkly, reaching for his own zanpaktou hilt. Uryuu looked at him quickly and then back at the Arrancar, whose attention had been diverted by a flicker of fire coming from the rubble around him.

'Abarai…your sword is gone, you can't-…' Uryuu protested but Renji vanished, reappearing with a whoosh behind the Arrancar.

'I won't let you get that massive sword of yours! Bankai!!!' Renji cried, covering himself in a billowing red light, the pieces of blade flinging themselves towards him and locking into place on his hilt. Wonderweiss watched in a dumbstruck awe at the lights as they formed a tornado of reiatsu around Renji, vanishing quickly, leaving the lieutenant and his great snake in the open. In a flash of purple, the Arrancar had unsheathed his blade and the two of them ran at each other, Wonderweiss' childish nature overshadowed by his enormous two handed sword, Renji's determination overshadowed by nothing.


	184. Chapter 184 Wonderweiss' Strange Sword

Renji goes Bankai to battle Wonderweiss, the Arrancar at last unsheathing his rather large blade. Does this lieutenant have what it takes to defeat Wonderweiss? Or is he going to need help?

please rate and review :P

**Bleach 499: Wonderweiss' Strange Sword**

Renji lay on the floor, blood seeping out from underneath him, his breathing becoming faster and faster, his hair band snapped leaving his long, flowing hair sprawled out across the white floor. His Bankai had gone, dissolved into the air. Uryuu looked shocked at the fallen Shinigami, then up at Wonderweiss, the Arrancar looking curiously at his hefty zanpaktou, smoke trailing off of the tip of the blade. Ishida clenched his fists and cursed under his breath.

'_What did he just do? Damn it! It was lightning quick! If only I had had time to analyse him…_' Uryuu thought to himself before closing his eyes. '_Ah well, no time now. I guess it's time to use what I've been hiding…_' suddenly, as he opened his eyes, the Hollow was directly in front of him, swinging his sword around fast.

'Ooh…' gurgled the Arrancar as Uryuu leapt over him, aiming his bow down at the enemy, charging up as many arrows as he could muster. Then, from nowhere, a red Cero began to collect atop the middle point of Wonderweiss' crown.

'What!?' Uryuu cried and he rolled down, crashing onto the floor in the nick of time to avoid the destructive attack. 'You can fire Cero's from more than just your hand?' asked the Quincy, but Wonderweiss didn't reply, instead he felt the tip of his crown and chuckled to himself like a small child. Sighing, Uryuu stood up and held out his arm, a small tube in his hand. 'Unfortunately for you, I've already deployed my trap. Sprenger!' he cried and suddenly Wonderweiss was lost in a massive pentagon explosion of blue light, the force of the explosion barrelling past Uryuu who retracted his bow back into his small Quincy Cross before tucking it away.

'Unfortunately for you, you had a massive amount of spiritual pressure. Quincys absorb reiatsu and so, problematic for you, it made my attack far stronger. Usually Sprenger is highly impractical, but with you being so…unfocused on the battle, I figured it was a good time to use it.' Uryuu explained, pushing his glasses up, a smoking dust cloud lingering in the centre of the slowly fading pentagon. As he turned to aid Renji, the Arrancar was instantly in front of him, completely unharmed.

'Impossible!' Uryuu choked and he leapt backwards as a barrage of Balas came ricocheting his way. Quickly, Uryuu whipped another silver tube from his belt and threw it at the floor, the tube vanishing in a whirl of blue.

'Gritz!' he cried, slamming his hands down upon the light, the Arrancar suddenly being trapped within a large Quincy Cross, almost like a sack. Almost immediately, the Hollow tore out of it like an animal, a look of insanity on his child like face.

'Nothing stops you does it?' Uryuu said softly, watching his foe tear himself out of the Gritz attack and stand before him.

'Ooh…' Wonderweiss repeated, looking straight at Uryuu, his eyes wide and crazy, his mouth turned up in a grin, the blonde hair plastered over his face. Then he lifted up his zanpaktou, the hilt beginning to glow purple, the light then travelling down the blade. Uryuu readied himself, not wishing to endure Renji's fate. Suddenly, a spiral of wind whipped round the blade and it blasted backwards, Wonderweiss flying backwards and skidding along the ground, the attack slamming into Uryuu, blood flying out of his mouth, his glasses cracking as he was thrown against the wall.

'_What…it was as fast as a gun…I couldn't even see it. No…that's not it…_' Uryuu thought in realisation as Wonderweiss readied another hit. '_…there's nothing there to see!_' he vanished in time as the next shot barrelled through the white walls, throwing stone everywhere. Appearing next to the Arrancar he smirked, readying his bow. From around him erupted an enormous blue aura of light, a light blue wing of pure, condensed reiatsu forming from one of his shoulders, his eyes lighting up like a crystal fire, his hair blowing in the forceful winds.

'A Quincy's final form. I have been training continuously to be able to master it without a Sanrei Glove, and now, I, Uryuu Ishida, am the only Quincy who can.' he boasted, readying his powers, the room trembling as he landed on the ground, his power cracking the floor beneath him. Wonderweiss hauled his sword up, the hilt pulsing purple again, but the Quincy was already next to him.

'Too bad. It seems to take you a while to activate it. I'll end this now!' Uryuu claimed, summoning forth his Steele Schneider and brandishing it before him. Wonderweiss however smiled and span round to face the attack, the Quincy jabbing at his face. Suddenly however, the Arrancar reached out and grabbed Uryuu's hand, crushing his bones and shattering the hilt at the same time.

'Damn it!!' Uryuu cried but the Arrancar was not done. He flipped over the Quincy and pointed his sword downwards in mid-air.

'Aah…' he smiled as the wind kicked up and blasted another strike, Wonderweiss being thrown up into the air. The attack hit Uryuu square on the head and a sickening crack was hit, followed by a massive cloud of debris and dust. When it cleared, it was a horrid sight. The Quincy was lying on the ground, both of his legs crushed upwards, the blood simply pouring out from the wounds, the bones in his hand similarly crushed, his fingers totally unusable. As he lay incapacitated on the ground, he felt his life ebbing away from him.

'_Abarai…_' he thought to himself, his eyes blurring and watering, his hearing lessening. '_Kurosaki…Miss Orihime, Miss Rukia, Sado…everyone, I lost. Now I will die for it. Goodbye, my…_' he thought, coughing up spoonfuls of thick blood. '_…friends._'

Then, through his weakening eyes he noticed Wonderweiss advancing on him, that look not just a childish innocence, but actually one of pure sadistic evil. As the Arrancar loomed over him, he felt the presence of the boy's sword, hanging over his face, the attack ready to fire one last time.

'Well now…' came the soft voice of someone entering the room. '…this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into isn't it…' someone said as a shadow entered through the door, Wonderweiss lifting his sword up into his hand.

'Ooh…' he said, licking his lips. Uryuu craned his neck to see.

'You…' he spluttered, watching the figure enter.


	185. Chapter 185 Ichigo Loses Control!

As someone enters the room to save Renji and Uryuu, Ichigo is causing havoc in the throne room, transforming further into his Hollow form. No one has the power to stop him...but what lengths will they go to try?

please review people! :D

**Bleach 500: Horrific Hollow Transformation! Ichigo Loses Control!**

Ichigo unleashed another scream, his hair beginning to grow longer and more wild, the markings on his mask glowing a deep, blood red. His teeth began to grow more like fangs and his Bankai outfit was ripping and tearing, his eyes becoming disproportioned, one growing far larger than the other, black veins creeping across it.

'_Ichigo…_' Urahara thought to himself and he vanished into action, appearing above him and bringing his blade round. '_Don't give in…_' he swung his blade, the familiar red blast shooting off of it followed by the screech of a firework and then an explosion as it hit the ground below. From the dust emerged Ichigo, unharmed. He pounced upwards, launching from the floor in a blast of power, his claws reaching for Urahara who looked shocked.

'This speed - !?' gasped Kisuke, flipping backwards as the Vizard swung at him, clawing at the air. Landing softly, Kisuke was instantly attacked by him, the boy screeching.

'_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!**_' he gargled, launching a massive Cero at the Shinigami, Urahara summoning a red shield, the defence shattering on contact, but stopping the attack. Panting, Urahara clenched his fist, brushing some of his blonde hair from his face.

'Kisuke!' snapped Yoruichi and he turned round, looking up at the woman, who was floating a little way above him, the nasty cut still bleeding slightly on her leg. 'Can you keep going?'

He waved it off.

'Yeah why not? It's gotta be done…' he said darkly, turning back to Ichigo, the latter licking his lips. Readying his zanpaktou, Urahara poised himself, preparing for the worst. His eyes widened as Ichigo held out his hand, a black mist forming into it, forming the shape of a sword. 'Zangetsu!?' Urahara choked as the blade was suddenly in Ichigo's hand, the black and red light shooting away, leaving the shimmering weapon in his hand. Urahara lunged for him, firing another red blast but Ichigo was already gone, appearing behind him and bringing his blade down in a wide arc, the dark energy trailing off of it. Urahara parried it with a flash of sparks, grunting under the force of the opponent pushing down on him.

'Alright let's do it.' Kisuke said finally, vanishing, Ichigo slamming into the ground. As he looked up, the shadow of Yoruichi came down upon him, bringing her foot down. Ichigo let out an inhumane roar, pulling his reiatsu shield in front of him as if to taunt her. Then, in a flash she was gone, Urahara taking her place and firing another red blast into Ichigo's face, the Hollow screaming alongside the noise of the blast. The dust cloud drifted lazily in the air around the enemy as they heard him coughing and spluttering to himself. Urahara and Yoruichi both landed on a small site of rubble, observing the cloud carefully. Then, the room erupted. Everything began to tremble and tear apart, the fabric of the sky around them ripping like a million Garganta. The dust cloud suddenly whipped up around Ichigo, becoming a twister of black and red mist.

'_**AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!!!!!!!**_' screamed the Hollow, his arms tearing out of his outfit, his skin now a completely pale white with slithers of his Bankai uniform wrapped round them. His chest tore apart the front of his clothes, deep red etchings glowing on his otherwise bone white skin, the enormous Hollow hole centred directly in the middle of his chest. His fingers had become large, thin red claws, his Hollow mask now seemingly a part of his face, his long, flowing orange hair whipping around behind him, the remnants of his Bankai clothes flailing out like a cape. His forearms looked like red and black gauntlets, a mixture of spikes and skin, his back littered with the same, long red spines, his teeth growing to the length of an animal, drool dripping from them. His eyes had returned to a normal size but were now pure red, pulsing with power and evil. Zangetsu formed itself from his arm, blood splashing onto the floor as it did so and he hoisted the blade from him, holding it by his side, the energy literally flowing off of it.

'My God…' Komamura said under his breath. Kyoraku and Ukitake watched the Hollow emerge from the twister, casting it away with a simple flick of its hand, the face hissing as it opened its mouth.

'Scary stuff…this guy has even more spiritual pressure than the Espada we fought.' Kyoraku commented, a picture of Stark flashing in his mind. He turned to Ukitake who was scratching his chin.

'_Maybe so, but I think it can be defeated. We just need to give Ichigo more time._' he said, sighing to himself. Shunsui nodded and looked on with concern at the horrific beast. Yamamoto's spirit stood, observing the creature. His gaze flickered over the Vizards, their masks dissipated into the wind. With a grunt he slammed his cane into the ground.

'_Release them!_' he boomed and the captain's who were still holding down their captives retreated, the Vizards sitting up and feeling their faces, some rubbing their necks. '_It seems…their darkness has passed. Now, there is but one left._' Yamamoto exclaimed, everyone's eyes on Ichigo. Urahara watched the creature dangerously, his eyes turning to Isshin, the man's body now sat up against a slab of rubble, his blood staining all around him, his eyes closed.

'_Don't be dead…you here me in there Isshin?_' he thought to himself, gritting his teeth, his hand gripping his blade. Suddenly he felt a gust of air and his eyes turned, his body covered in shadow. The Hollow was standing in front of him, his presence was somehow completely unnoticeable.

'_H…how didn't I see him move!?_' Urahara thought to himself, preparing his sword. Ichigo growled dangerously, looking around. His red eyes suddenly fell on Urahara and lunged at him, his enormous arm coming round to crack him in the face. The crunch was heard, but Urahara was unharmed. Ichigo's colossal claws connected to Shinji Hirako, who had appeared in front of Kisuke. The blood flew from his face as the bones in his jaw shattered, his eyes closing.

'I said…we had…a debt…to repay…to you…Kisuke…' he spluttered, the blood running down his chin as his body fell limp and was thrown into the wall, his body cracking the rock behind him due to the force. All the Vizards looked on in horror at their friend, Urahara crying out, the terrifying Hollow that was once Ichigo now advancing on the Shinigami.


	186. Chapter 186 The Mystery Reinforcement

As Ichigo unleashes his ultimate Hollow, Shinji is knocked out cold by a sweep of his hand! Meanwhile, who has come to aid Renji and Uryuu against their fight with Wonderweiss?

please review everyone :P

**Bleach 501: The Mystery Reinforcement, Wonderweiss vs. …?**

Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai lay incapacitated on the ground, the blood dribbling out slowly from underneath him, his Bankai slowly dissolving in a shower of red sparks, his hair now a mane running down his back. Next to him, Quincy, Uryuu Ishida lay, his legs crushed, every bone in his right hand shattered, his hair wet in a pool of blood. Craning his neck, the blood flowed slowly down his chin as he watched the advancing Arrancar, Wonderweiss Margera.

'_Damn it…_' Uryuu said in his mind, his eyes beginning to blur as he saw the faint silhouette of his enemy approach, the same innocent but insane smile on his childish face. '_I'm going to die…_' Wonderweiss stopped next to him.

'Ooh…' he said softly, his hair blowing in the wind. Hoisting his sword into the air, he dangled it above Uryuu's face, the Quincy closing his eyes.

'_It's over…we're doomed…_' he sighed heavily, readying himself for the final blow. '_I will go out with the honour of the Quincy. Farewell my friends…_' suddenly he opened one eye to see Wonderweiss retract his blade and turn his head towards the door they came through, a surprised and confused expression on the Hollow's face. Craning his neck to see even further, Uryuu squinted as the door opened again, the light flooding in.

'Well now, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into isn't it?' came a soft voice and he heard faint footsteps echo as the person entered the room. All he could make out was a blurry shadow and he strained his eyes further.

'You…' he whispered, barely able to breathe, let alone talk. The figure moved into the light. '…Captain Unohana!'

The woman walked into the room, her hair black and braided across her front as usual, her usually warm and kind face now expressionless as she looked about the room, her gaze drifting past the curious Arrancar and landing on the two heroes. As she moved, her haori blew out behind her in an elegant way, her pace slow but steady, her presence easily noticeable.

'Aaaah…' Wonderweiss breathed as she walked past him, ignoring the boy completely. She stopped in front of Uryuu, careful not to step in the blood. Stooping down she held out her hand and placed it upon Uryuu's, the warmth returning to her face.

'It'll be fine young one. You were very brave to come here.' her gaze switched to Renji, who still remained unconscious. 'Lieutenant Abarai as well.' she removed her hand and held it above them, closing her eyes. 'Tsuriboshi.' she said simply and the two warriors were picked up by a spiritual force, a large blue web being formed beneath them. As Uryuu was placed on it gently, it felt soft and springy, but supportive. He realised it would not break, no matter how much force he exerted. But that wasn't what he truly focused on.

'_She performed this spell…with no incantation, no number…just the name…she's incredible…_' he thought to himself, his eyes open wide. She turned to face them both, smiling.

'Now then, let's get you fixed up.' she beamed, holding out her hands over them, a bright blue light shimmering in the air above them. Immediately, Uryuu felt it calm him. At first, his wounds stung, but now they just felt numb, like he couldn't feel anything, like he didn't have a care in the world…it was amazing. The light was soothing and cooling, the bones in his legs already starting to feel better. However, the look on the captain's face was less than promising.

'What on Earth did this to your legs?' she said, surprised. Suddenly her eyes widened as Wonderweiss appeared behind her, his arm outstretched as he leapt towards her, a dumb smile on his face. She didn't turn to look at him, instead she simply moved her eyes.

'Well now, that's quite rude.' she said quietly and instantly Wonderweiss was blasted backwards by an unseen force, the boy flipping over and skidding away in the sky, chuckling to himself, his sword in his hand.

'_What was that!?_' Uryuu thought to himself, his eyes widening. Unohana noticed but kept working.

'Do not be afraid. I won't kill him.' she said, but the tone of her voice was tinted with a slight danger. As she began to finish up on Uryuu, she moved the blue light to Renji, Uryuu flexing his hand.

'That…that's amazing.' he said in awe, looking at his hand move perfectly, then feeling his newly constructed legs. Unohana smiled politely.

'It takes a bit more than that to become the Relief Squad Captain.' she chuckled. Then she turned her head slightly to see Wonderweiss pointing his sword at her back. Turning away again she sighed. 'Please put that away…I don't want this to turn into a fight.' Lowering his blade, the Arrancar tilted his head at the captain, who continued to heal Renji.

'It seems you understood me.' she said softly, narrowing her eyes as she turned her head again. Her eyes widened slightly however when the Hollow held out his hand, a large red ball forming quickly, the reiatsu fluctuating from it fast. Sighing deeply, Unohana's eyes fixed onto the Arrancar and another blast of power was fired towards him. However this time he reached out and batted it aside, laughing as he went. Her eyes opened in shock and she span round as he unleashed an immense Cero, the blast nearly capitalising the room. Bringing up her hand in a split second she countered the blast, causing it to explode in mid air, blasting everyone backwards, the bouncy web swaying like a hammock, Uryuu holding on for dear life. The dust cleared quickly and Unohana was left with a bad burn down her arm, blood running down it slightly. Wincing, she looked up at Wonderweiss, the latter unharmed and looking around.

'You…you're not just any old Arrancar are you?' she said softly, her eyes fixed on the enemy. Quickly she stemmed the bleeding by casting a blue glow over her arm. Then, from a small pouch on her belt she unravelled a large roll of bandage and whipped it round her arm before pulling tight. 'There…' she said, looking up. '…that should do it.'

Uryuu looked at her in awe.

'_The greatest healer Soul Society has ever known…and very proficient in both Kido and swordplay…but is Captain Unohana enough…?_' he thought to himself, his eyes looking at the woman who stood tall, her braid blowing around in front of her, her haori flowing gently in the wind. Then his eyes swept over to Wonderweiss, the Arrancar hunched over, one eye seemingly larger than the other, the brilliant purple standing out, his arm ready and stiff in the air, ready to destroy the captain standing before him.


	187. Chapter 187 Wonderweiss Pushes Back!

As Unohana prepares to truly battle the Arrancar before her, Uryuu knows of the power she will face. But does he believe she has what it takes? Meanwhile, the horror that has become Hichigo makes a bloodcurdling move...

please review if you enjoy or if there's any constructive criticism guys :)

**Bleach 502: Unohana Struggles, Wonderweiss Pushes Back!**

Wonderweiss stared the new opponent down, observing her through large, purple eyes. His mouth lolled open and he swiped at the sky, as if trying to reach her. Unohana watched him simply, her hair blowing through the power of her reiatsu.

'Lady Unohana…what about Ren-?' Uryuu began, still swaying on the Kido web. However he was silenced as she interrupted him, a definite change of mood in the air.

'He will be fine. I've applied the healing spell and it is able to function without me for a limited time.' she explained, not taking her eyes off the Arrancar. Nodding, the Quincy looked down at her damaged arm, the bandages showing specks of red. Sighing deeply, the captain raised her hands to perform an attack but the Arrancar was instantly in front of her, the woman's eyes widening in shock.

'Aah!' Wonderweiss cried, raising his hand to Unohana's face, a massive Cero already being fired up. Quick as a flash, the captain threw her hand in the way and diverted the attack with a flash of blue, the blast ricocheting upwards and blowing a hole through the roof. Wonderweiss pounced backwards and skidded along the table, chuckling dumbly. As the smoke cleared, Unohana's hand was slightly charred, one of her eyes closed as she winced.

'Bakudo 8, Seki.' she explained to Uryuu who was looking at her, puzzled. It creates a high speed shield from the back of my hand. Whilst it was able to divert the blast, a Kido with the number 8 would never have been able to fully suppress the force of such a strike…' she panted, a blue light forming around the burn on her hand. Watching the Arrancar through narrow eyes she thought slowly to herself.

'_Seki was the only spell I had time for. I was lucky to even get that. What is he?_' she asked herself, staring at the Hollow who simply stared straight back, his thick, blonde hair blowing lightly. Suddenly, Wonderweiss lifted his blade and charged the attack. Unohana readied herself but Uryuu appeared in front of her, Wonderweiss raising an eyebrow.

'Ooh…' he drooled, staring at the Quincy.

'Quincy…' Retsu said, surprised but Uryuu smirked at her.

'I'm Ishida. Uryuu.' he said, his glasses shimmering. 'You saved my life. By the honour of the Quincy, I must return the fav-!' Suddenly, blood spewed from the Quincy's mouth as Wonderweiss punched a hole through him, the blood splattering the floor around them, a distant look striking Uryuu's eyes, a manic, crazed expression upon the Hollow's. Unohana grimaced and thrust her arms forwards, her palm going straight into Wonderweiss' face, a blue light shining into his eyes as she cried out.

'Hado 4, Byakurai!' and a blast of blue sent the Arrancar flying backwards. Then the captain instantly whipped up a storm of blue light before slamming her hand onto the ground, sweating.

'Bakudo 73, Tozansho!' she cried and immediately a large, bright blue, upside down pyramid drew itself around Unohana, Uryuu and Renji before filling it's walls with colour, the Arrancar disappearing from sight. She began to heal Uryuu immediately, his body floating in the air, the blood and flesh still dripping out of a now gaping hole in his stomach, everything directly under his ribs completely annihilated.

'_That punch…I've never seen something this bad…and I thought this poor boy's first injuries were incurable. There must be something I can do._' then she looked up, the shadow of Wonderweiss still faintly visible through Tozansho.

'_Tozansho isn't that strong…but it's wall helps to amplify my abilities. But still…against that monster it is nothing. If I wasn't from the Relief Squad…well, this Quincy would be dead. There's nothing but certainty about it.' _she thought to herself, focusing elsewhere on Uryuu, the lights glowing brighter. Suddenly the side facing her of their defence cracked, some pieces of the spell falling in and disappearing in a mist and she shot up, staring at the wall as the cracks got larger and more spread out, the shadow outside constantly punching the wall. The captain narrowed her eyes and stood to her feet, clasping her zanpaktou.

'Looks like he found the way in…' Unohana said dangerously, her sword's blade shining ominously. Sighing, she closed her eyes and brandished the blade in front of her as the walls around them shattered, like rain falling down beside them, the Arrancar approaching them.

'I didn't expect to have to use this…' she remarked seriously before taking up her stance.

Shinji's battered body lay on the floor, his jaw shattered, blood dribbling from his forehead and his mouth. The monstrous Hollow that was now Ichigo was standing still, so close to Urahara that he smelt it's breath in the air. However, the former captain had his eyes on the fallen Vizard.

'Shinji…' he whispered in shock.

'I wouldn't take your eyes off of him, Urahara Kisuke.' came the smug voice of Aizen for the first time in a little while. Suddenly, Yoruichi and Soi Fon reappeared next to the Hollow leader, their blades pressed up against him.

'Don't you mutter another word.' Soi Fon scowled, a grin on Aizen's face. Running a hand through his hair, the villain chuckled. Urahara span round as Ichigo slashed him straight down the front with his blade, a massive explosion of black and red energy gushing off of them both, Urahara's eyes turning black as he was struck. As he fell, Ichigo grabbed him in his enormous, claw like hands and began to break him, every bone in his body being subject to the crushing power.

'Kisuke!' Yoruichi cried out and vanished, dashing to his aid, Soi Fon looking on as her mentor appeared above the Hollow and brought her foot down hard only to be thrown backwards by his force field.

'Yoruichi-sama!' Soi Fon shrieked and she too vanished, Aizen grinning to himself as he flexed his fingers, free of his captors. Urahara was still, bleeding profusely and Ichigo snarled before throwing him high into the air. Yoruichi cried out as the body fell limp in the sky, but suddenly there was a flash of blue and Urahara vanished.

'What?' Aizen said darkly, watching the air as the blue light kept darting from one place to another. Suddenly, Urahara's body came flying downwards before being encased in a glowing orange box, like that of Hachigen Ushoda's. The fat Vizard's face lit up as the man came into view.

'Tessai!' he chortled as the man exploded towards them all, bringing round his trident, aiming straight for Aizen. 'Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi!'


	188. Chapter 188 The Kido Captain

Unohana draws her zanpaktou! She is ready to fight Wonderweiss Margera at last! However, back in the throne room, an unexpected guest has arrived amidst the chaos to save Urahara Kisuke!

rate and review guys :)

**Bleach 503: The Kido Captain and his Lieutenant**

As Tessai flitted down towards Aizen, his glasses shining in the light, his dark blue robe fluttering out behind him, he aimed his trident at the man and a majestic electric blue blast of Kido shot out of the end, lighting up all of the weapon in a coat of sparkles. The blast sent him backwards and Aizen disappeared in a ball of smoke. Tessai vanished, landing on the floor, spinning the trident around in his hand.

'Hachigen!' he roared and the Vizard leapt into action, reappearing behind Urahara's body and immediately transporting him next to Shinji, whom he was also in the process of healing. Urahara's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Tessai, the familiar grin coming on his weakened face.

'T…Tessai…haven't seen you…like that in a while…' he chuckled weakly.

'Kisuke, please, save your breath.' Tessai pleaded, nodding to the man. The newcomer was a tall, stocky man with dark hair fashioned into two small horns, the rest neatly laid down in the middle. His features were stern and sharp, an enormous handlebar moustache protruding from under his nose. He wore a pair of thin glasses that concealed his eyes completely. Dressed in a large, elegant blue robe with a rather extravagant collar, he held in his hand a blue trident, similar to that of Kaien Shiba.

'Kido Corps Captain, Tessai Tsukabishi.' came a cold voice and the smoke whipped aside, revealing Aizen, the villain unscathed from the attack. 'What a devilish look you go for.' he smirked, Tessai taken aback.

'You stopped a Hado 88?' he exclaimed, tightening his grip around his weapon. Holding his arms out in a lax sort of fashion, Aizen sneered at the Shinigami.

'You're an easy man to predict. I'll admit I wasn't expecting for you to be able to perform such a strong Kido from an unreleased Geijustu, but still, I obviously had time to perform a simple Danku. It is obvious…right?' he jeered, opening one eye to the opponent who cursed under his breath.

'Geijustu?' Toshiro Hitsugaya asked, intrigued. Turning to him, Tessai held out his trident and watched it through his glasses.

'A Geijustu is a variant of a zanpaktou. It is given to Shinigami who excel in, and primarily use Kido. For a Shinigami who is, to be frank, unable to learn how to use a zanpaktou due to their enormous knowledge in only the Kido arts, like myself, it would be unfair to not give them a weapon to otherwise defend themselves with in close quarters combat.' he explained, spinning the trident around. 'Like zanpaktou, Geijustu have different forms, but not Shikai or Bankai.'

Toshiro nodded and turned to Hachi.

'So do you have a Geijustu?' asked the boy captain, his icy blue eyes sparkling. The rotund Vizard nodded in reply, smiling.

'I do yes. However I prefer not to use it. Whilst I am quite a capable Kido performer, I still do not possess knowledge like my captain before me.' Hachi confessed sadly, his eyes looking over to Tessai who was now staring at the Hollow Ichigo. 'Therefore I am unable to impose any sort of transformation upon my Geijustu. However, I am learning!' he piped up at the end.

Tessai watched the Hollow intently as it leaned backwards and let out a scream.

'It seems young Ichigo has given up on us.' the Kido Captain spoke softly. The monster that stood before them all waved its zanpaktou in the air, it's eyes a blood red still, the energy seething from the blade. Suddenly it vanished, reappearing behind Tessai who leapt aside to avoid the swing of its blade.

'Damn he's fast!' cursed the Shinigami, pointing his trident at Ichigo and unleashing a strand of yellow lightning. The Kido burst onto the Hollow who grumbled as it touched him before fizzling into nothingness. 'Hmm. Tsuzuri Raiden had no effect. I suppose I was being slightly optimistic using a level 11 Hado. Very well.' he sniffed, spinning round his Geijustu once more, a faint blue glow beginning to trail from the weapon. 'I will have to change my target.' Vanishing in the blink of an eye, Tessai appeared above Aizen and unleashed two glowing blue balls of light towards the enemy, both of them spiralling round.

'Tch. Bakudo 81, Danku.' Aizen repeated, the familiar sheen of glass appearing above him and stopping the Kido dead in its tracks. 'You like to be forgetful don't you, old friend?'

'And you like to use the same Kido, Sosuke Aizen.' Tessai replied, an idea flashing into his mind. Vanishing again, he reappeared some way away from Aizen and he fired the enormous electrical blue laser at Aizen that was the Hado 88. Preparing another barrier, Aizen summoned his Danku when suddenly, Tessai reappeared closer to the barrier, holding out his hands.

'Bakudo 82!' he cried and Aizen's eyes widened.

'82?' he said, confused, narrowing his eyes at the Kido Master.

'Idou Danku!' shouted Tessai and the barrier appeared from his hands, shooting away from him and colliding with Aizen's Danku, shattering them both.

'How!?' Aizen exclaimed as Tessai's original laser screamed towards him, tearing down the room. Tessai pushed his glasses up his nose as he began explaining.

'Danku blocks Kido levels up to 89, however, it is in itself, Kido. Idou Danku is essentially the same thing, except it moves. When the two touch, Danku's Kido stopping abilities come into view and shatter Idou Danku, but, Idou Danku does the same thing and also destroys the original Danku, which is Kido.' explained the man, proving his expertise, his cape billowing out behind him as the blue light soared towards Aizen, smashing into him and causing an enormous shockwave which rattled through the palace wall behind the Hollow Leader causing it to crumble and finally, explode in a wave of blue light, the debris crashing down in a storm of dust and smoke, the sunlight at last flooding in.


	189. Chapter 189 Unohana vs Wonderweiss!

The throne room has been decimated by Tessai Tsukabishi's power with Kido and Aizen has been hit by a Hado 88! However, back in the Espada meeting chamber, things aren't going so well...

please review guys, we're nearing the end, i'd like to know your thoughts and opinions :)

**Bleach 504: The Fighting Continues, Unohana vs. Wonderweiss!**

Tozansho shattered, the shards of glass like Kido falling around the combatants like rain, turning into a light blue mist upon the ground. Unohana stood up, facing Wonderweiss, the Arrancar approaching the newly vulnerable Shinigami. Retsu unlocked her reiatsu, the room trembling around her, the pieces of the blue pyramid that had yet to touch the ground floating and shivering beside her in mid-air, her eyes beginning to glow blue. Her eyes moved quickly to Uryuu who was on the floor, the gaping hole still visible in his stomach. Closing her eyes, she focused on his wounds.

'_I can heal him whilst not being there for only a short while. Hopefully, I will only need a short while to finish this._' she thought to herself, looking up with a new kind of determination at the Hollow. The faint, warm blue glow appeared above Ishida and the process began. Gripping her hilt, Unohana slowly unsheathed her zanpaktou.

'I did not think I would need to use this.' she sighed to herself, brandishing her shining blade in front of her. Sensing the impending danger, Wonderweiss launched another blast at the Shinigami, Unohana deflecting it with her blade, a small mark appearing on the otherwise brilliantly clean sword.

'Hmm. To even put a scratch on my Minazuki clearly shows your strength.' she observed before looking up at the enemy. 'Tell me, Arrancar. Are you a Vasto Lorde?'

There was silence. Then, slowly, Wonderweiss cracked his neck, his eyes beginning to swirl round in their sockets. Unohana narrowed her eyes as the purple spiritual energy began to swirl up around the boy, tearing apart the floor he was standing on. Suddenly, a sharp snapping sound was heard and his body was wrenched into an ungodly position, his head bending backwards behind him, his arms cracking around in complete circles.

'Aah…' he drooled, his eyes becoming purple lights. Unohana readied her blade and watched the Arrancar, expecting a sudden strike. The Hollow suddenly clicked himself back into his normal self, his face looking down onto the ground. Picking up his blade in one hand, he didn't move his face, but instead he slashed open the front of his Arrancar jacket. Unohana's eyes shot open. On his chest was a large, black 'V' burnt into his skin.

'So, I take it I am correct?' she said quietly. Wonderweiss was silent. Smiling to herself, she whipped her sword around in the sky until the blade faded away, leaving a thick, emerald mist in the air. 'Well, allow me to heal that horrid scar for you.' she said and she brought the mist around her hands, closing her eyes and whispering into it.

'Heal, Minazuki.' she muttered and blew the mist from her hands, the sparkles floating towards the enemy, her eyes glowing a faint green. Wonderweiss didn't move as the sparkles surrounded him and began to dive upon his scar, his hair blowing as they flew past him. Then, one touched his scar and it suddenly fired up, glowing an immense red. Around him, everything began to erupt. He looked up, his eyes glowing a blood red, the aura of spiritual pressure ripping through everything, the purple now a deep red that tore through the walls, the floor, the ceiling, ripping everything up and throwing it around.

'What's this?' she choked as the sparkles from her sword were eradicated and she summoned another Kido to defend them as the debris was thrown around.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!' screamed Wonderweiss, his face contorting with insanity, his hands clenching and stiffening like claws, his sword shooting up into the air before shattering into a shower of purple sparks. The wind tore around the room, the Captain covering her eyes as the dust picked up, turning red and purple through the colossal power being fluctuated throughout the room. Unohana radiated a slight green and blue aura but it was completely overpowered by the insane amount given off by the young Arrancar. Suddenly, he flew up into the air and grasped the purple sparkles that were his sword in his hand and they reformed into a longer, more elegant blade with which he held above his head, his eyes still a ferocious blood red. Then, he spoke, the tone of his voice changed completely.

'Conquer, Alteza Muertos!' he spoke, his voice coherent and comprehendible, the red aura vanishing, replacing by a far more stable purple one that billowed from his sword and began to twirl round him, leaving him completely hidden.

'His resurreccion?' Unohana said to herself as Wonderweiss was lost within the spiralling tornado, her haori billowing out behind her. Eventually she was able to see his silhouette through the erupting power. She gasped as he emerged from the smoke, looking completely different from before. His hair was now long and flowing, like that of Ilforte Granz, his face featuring a smug, complacent look, his eyes now thin and menacing, the purple no longer childish but crystalline like a gem. His face had become thinner than before and his Hollow mask had taken the form of a proper crown above his head which rose quite high, the three points now standing tall, almost like knives. His uniform had changed a lot as well, his Arrancar jacket now a white shirt which opened from the neck down to his stomach, revealing the scarred 'V' and his Hollow hole. It was lined with a high collar which, in turn was lined with thick black fur. He was still very skinny, but now seemed more muscular as well. Flowing from his back was a long, purple cape which took the place of where his sword originally went, his new sword, the long, elegant one gripped tightly in his thin, spider like fingers. The new blade looked sharper than before and it's hilt was a beautifully crafted purple. His trousers were no longer the large, billowy Arrancar ones, instead they were much tighter black ones, long white boots that stretched up to his knees replacing his original black shoes.

Unohana's eyes widened in shock at the new figure, his spiritual pressure causing the air to tremble around them, a sly sneer on his face as he floated down towards the captain, his hand in his pocket, the other hand holding his sword lazily, his long, blonde hair elegantly drifting along behind him.

'_I wasn't expecting this…he has changed so much, yet has remained so human…this must be a true Vasto Lorde._' she thought to herself, not letting her composure waver. Softly, he landed on the floor and vanished, reappearing slowly behind her in a dark mist and bringing his spindly fingers around her face, stroking her chin as he went.

'I know this may seem strange to you…' he sighed, floating around her, his new height evident as he looked down on her from his jeering, but now sparkling eyes. '…but relax and allow me to show you what my true self can do.' he whispered before fluttering backwards and bowing deeply to her. As he went, she felt her face, his long claw like nails leaving small marks on her face, the warmth rising as the blood came to the surface. Gripping her sword tight, Retsu Unohana prepared for battle when suddenly a torrent of blood shot up from Uryuu's wound and she turned round frantically, the blue light vanishing.

'Oh dear…' Wonderweiss mused, looking over her shoulder. 'It seems you can no longer heal him…' he sighed, his eyes falling back onto hers. '…I'd say he's about finished.' Then, he moved his head closer to hers, the captain finding it impossible to not look away. 'As are you, Captain.'


	190. Chapter 190 The End of Aizen?

Wonderweiss Margera's Resurreccion is revealed! What type of person has he become!? Also, with the destruction of the throne room and Tessai's Hado 88, it seems the final task for Soul Society is going to be saving Ichigo from himself...

please review guys!! :) :D

**Bleach 505: The End of Aizen? Wonderweiss' New Form**

Wonderweiss continued to circle the captain, his hair flowing out behind him, a cruel leer on his face as he held out his hand to her, the wise captain, for once, not truly understanding the situation. Uryuu's stomach had reopened and she was trying to sidle towards him. Chuckling, Wonderweiss ran a hand across his hair and shook it to the side before narrowing his eyes at the captain.

'Go ahead and heal the boy. I don't particularly care about what happens to him.' mocked the Arrancar, Unohana taking the chance and turning fast, covering Uryuu in the familiar blue aura. Looking at her hands she realised she was shaking and attempted to brush it off.

'_What's going on? Why am I afraid? I shouldn't be feeling fear…not at such a crucial time. But how on Earth did this wound reopen so fast and so brutally? It can't have been…_' she thought to herself, thinking of the Hollow standing behind her. '_…did the force of his new reiatsu tear this wound open!?_'

Yawning, Wonderweiss tapped her on the shoulder and she almost shattered under the weight.

'How long does this take?' he asked lazily, barely battering an eyelid at the Shinigami who refused to answer him. Snorting, he turned away and began to twirl his sword in his hand. Eventually, as she watched the wound heal up again, she plucked up the courage to talk to the enemy. Turning around, she looked dead into his eyes and he lifted an eyebrow, surprised.

'Are you done?' he asked, readying himself.

'Why are you like that?' she asked bluntly, the Arrancar tilting his head. 'Beforehand you were a child, a simple one at that…' she added on the end, emphasising the last part. Chuckling to himself, Wonderweiss rubbed the back of his neck before looking up at the woman.

'When I became an Arrancar, my power was so great, that in order to sustain my sanity in this form, I had to forgo certain things. I had to adopt a child like persona, a smaller vessel that wouldn't be able to store anywhere near as much energy. Too much of my own power would have destroyed me. This is my true form. What you saw earlier was a crash doll, a host for a segment of my reiatsu. However, so much of my power had to be transferred that it warped my other body's mind, which is the cause of the strange grunts and random behaviour.' he explained, barely stopping for a breather. Unohana narrowed her eyes, taking in every word without fail. Laughing, he shrugged lightly. 'So do you understand?'

Nodding, Retsu replied to him before drifting back into her own mind.

'_So this is his true form, the entity that is the Vasto Lorde…_' she thought, watching the Hollow, his power emanating from his body, still rippling in the air around him. 'If you are a Vasto Lorde…' she began. '…why aren't you an Espada?'

Scoffing, Wonderweiss looked away in annoyance.

'Because of my compulsory double persona, Aizen-sama didn't believe my other half was suitable for the Espada. Of course I was taken on missions to the real world, but still…' he said softly, a hint of danger in his voice. 'Ah well.' he said, grinning again and bringing his blade round in front of him. 'You ready?' he sneered, the power beginning to radiate from him even more, Unohana unleashing her own power, her haori flapping and billowing around as if it had a mind of its own, a massive torrent of blue roaring upwards to battle Wonderweiss' purple and the two locked blades with a massive explosion of sparks.

The sunlight was a beautiful, welcoming sight. The Shinigami glanced up into it, the haori's now blowing lightly in the pleasant, cool breeze.

'What a change from that stuffy throne room eh?' Shunsui chuckled, pulling his hat over his eyes as the Sun beamed down upon them, Ukitake nodding. However, Yamamoto slammed down his cane, his eyes turning to Hollow Ichigo.

'_Our mission is not yet complete! There is still no time for rest as the war across the deserts is still raging on!_' he commanded, his voice booming even in death. Across the room from him, Hiyori was standing over the bodies of Shinji and Urahara, a tear slowly forming in her eye. She was covered in a blanket of shadow when Hachi appeared behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

'They will be fine.' he smiled at her but she quickly rubbed her eyes and turned away.

'Tch, I weren't cryin'! They are both annoying anyway!' she snapped but she felt the big man grinning at her and she turned her head slightly to him and smiled back, the relief showing through. Love looked at Rose who in turn smiled weakly at him, the long blonde locks of hair floating in the wind.

'Can you believe it's done?' Rose asked, turning his head to the dust cloud from which Tessai was walking away from. Love shook his head.

'I can't believe how little help I was.' he sighed but Kensei slapped him hard on the back, a big grin spread over his face.

'Are you kidding?' he chuckled, Love nearly choking. 'Without any of us we wouldn't have been able to keep whittling away Aizen's strength like that!' he exclaimed, a small curl appearing at the ends of Love's lips. However they were all silenced when Mashiro popped up in the middle of them.

'Guys, we're not done yet. Strawberry went mental remember?' she piped up, pointing over to Hollow Ichigo who was still advancing on Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Scowling, Kensei narrowed his eyes at the creature.

'All we can do is hope Mashiro.' he said simply and they all watched as Ichigo roared a roar of malice and cruelty, raising his blade again to strike.

Inside Ichigo's dark room, he opened his eyes at last.


	191. Chapter 191 Ichigo Rises Again!

After explaining the mechanisms behind his true form, Wonderweiss at last locks blades with Captain Unohana. Back in the remnants of the throne room, whilst everyone is celebrating, Ichigo confronts his Inner Hollow to try and defeat the new, monstrous Hollow on the outside. However, after seeing his father fall, will he be able to fight back?

please review everyone, they are very appreciated :D

**Bleach 506: Fighting his Sorrow! Ichigo Rises Again!**

The darkness swirled around Ichigo, his eyes glistening as a tear fell and splashed onto the ground below, the image of his father's body striking in his mind, lingering like a horrid stench. The white door of light had long since vanished and he was closed off to the world, the only thing he could hear now was the rattling laughter of Hichigo tearing through his head. Gripping his head, Ichigo closed tight his eyes and grit his teeth, grabbing at his hair.

'Get out of mind…!' he grimaced, opening one eye, the darkness beginning to fill it, the same, corrupting blackness beginning to claw its way across his eye. Crying out, the boy began to move, a sick cracking noise echoing through the darkness as his legs started to straighten as he stood, as his baring some sort of impossible weight. His bright, orange hair was growing longer, the darkness covering his eye as he clasped his hands around his face.

'I said…get out!' he roared, pulling his hands away from his face, his eyes now black and yellow, the same Hollow scream ripping from his throat and shrieking around the empty area, his hair now as long as the Hollow on the outside, his fingers bony and clawed.

'_**What're you moaning about now?**_' came a familiar voice and Ichigo opened one eye to see Hichigo standing in front of him in his white Bankai outfit, holding Ichigo's torn black one in his hand.

'You…!' Ichigo roared, lunging for his alter ego, the villain simply sliding to the side to avoid his reach.

'_**Got ya!**_' he laughed maniacally as he brought his hand down upon the Shinigami's outstretched arm, breaking it with one harsh blow. Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard the crunch and it fell limp by his side. Hichigo looked at him through his dark, lifeless eyes as Ichigo got back to his feet, his upper lip curled into a snarl.

'_**Man…you're pathetic.**_' Hichigo grunted, raising an eyebrow at the Shinigami. '_**You've lost it. Know when to give up.**_'

'Don't you lecture me again you bastard! I've had enough of you! Just leave!' Ichigo snapped, plunging his hand into the darkness and unsheathing Zangetsu, swinging it wildly at the Hollow who caught it in his hand, shattering the blade.

'_**What, and leave you and I to die? I'm afraid I can't do that.**_' Hichigo smirked before grabbing Ichigo's collar with his pale white hand and bringing the boy close, his long orange hair obscuring his eyes, unable to watch as the Hollow's mouth became a large, sinister grin. '_**You're time is done. It's my time to shine.**_' he laughed before launching Ichigo across the room until he crashed down hard onto the floor, lying still, breathing slowly. Faintly in the distance he could hear the footsteps of the Hollow approaching and looked up ever so slightly to see him pull a brilliant white zanpaktou from the thin air and wave it around him, sparkles of crystal white fluttering from the blade like snow as he advanced on Ichigo. However, Ichigo's ears were open slightly to something else now. It was the faint voice of Karin, his younger sister. She was comforting her little sister, Yuzu. Karin was crying.

'_K…Karin doesn't…isn't supposed to…cry…_' Ichigo thought to himself, his thoughts weak in his mind. Listening deeper, he realised what they were talking about.

'_Don't worry Yuzu…I'm still here for you…' Karin spoke softly in her sisters ear, the latter sobbing her small heart out onto the girl's shoulder. _

'_Why does this happen to us?' Yuzu choked, her voice full of sorrow and confusion. Karin shook her head slightly and looked away._

'_I don't know Yuzu…' she said quietly._

Ichigo's eyes widened as his mind delved further into thought and he noticed where they were standing. A cold, dark graveyard. Alone. No father to watch over them, no older brother for protection. In front of the girls were three looming tombstones.

'_Three…?_' Ichigo thought to himself, his eyes now closed to everything but his mind, Hichigo lost to him suddenly. Suddenly, a lightning strike flashed and the writing on the tombstones was revealed to him. ISSHIN KUROSAKI. MASAKI KUROSAKI.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI.

Clenching his fist, Ichigo cursed, tears beginning to stream down his face, his hair slowly beginning to fade away until it returned to normal.

'I can't do this to them…' he said to himself suddenly. 'If I die here, now, they will be all alone.' as he spoke, visions of his friends drifted into view. Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia, Orihime…they were all there, each and everyone smiling down on him, before being blown away by a mysterious wind before he could touch them.

'Don't go…' he whispered, his eyes soaked with sorrow and pain, his hand still flailing about in the darkness. He began to feel sick, claustrophobic as the shadows caved in onto him, his throat feeling heavy, Karin and Yuzu's voices drowned out by the shrieks of Hollows, the ravaging feeling of being torn apart wreaking havoc within his mind. Pounding at his forehead, Ichigo squirmed and writhed, as if he was locked down to something, the shadows beginning to grab a hold of him.

'I won't let you all go…' he said softly, their faces slowly disappearing into the black around him.

'I won't let you all go…' he repeated, his teeth bared, his eyes shut tighter than before, sweat running down his forehead and mixing with his sparkling tears.

'I WONT LET YOU GO!!!!!!!!!!!!' he roared, a massive burst of blue and black light suddenly shooting up around him, his eyes wrenching open with a massive explosion of reiatsu and light, the spiritual energy crackling around his body as he stood, the walls of shadow collapsing around him, Hichigo back in view, standing in front of him, moving almost in slow motion, his bone white clothes standing out from the darkness surrounding them.

'_**See ya around, cham-!?**_' Hichigo was about to say, driving his sword into the ground where Ichigo had once been, the Hollow's black and yellow eyes wide open as he felt something cold against his neck. Turning around slowly, he squinted as Ichigo Kurosaki stood, his Bankai uniform in immaculate condition, the long, elegant cloak billowing out behind him, his hair a striking and vibrant orange, his eyes pulsing a bright blue, his wounds gone, the blue sheen sparkling down the blade of his zanpaktou which was resting neatly by Hichigo's neck, the Hollow gulping, his eyes wide with confusion and surprise, the white of the villain looking almost dull against Ichigo's new explosion of vibrancy.

'_**Y…y…you, you were…b…but, how!?**_' Hichigo stuttered, watching his counterpart in awe as Ichigo smirked at him, his hair blowing with the force of his reiatsu.

'Sorry, but I don't have time for this anymore.' Ichigo smiled at him dangerously, raising his eyebrows, Hichigo cowering, his lips turned down in a defeated growl.

'I have to go and save my friends now.' Ichigo said simply and brought his blade round, unleashing a dark black blast straight at the enemy, Hichigo's screams drowned out as the pulsing attack radiated, destroying his dark half in one fell beam of blue and black.

Ichigo was back.


	192. Chapter 192 Hichigo's Sinister Proposal!

Ichigo is back, free of the hold of his Hollow! However, Hichigo has one last thing to say...

please review and enjoy :)

**Bleach 507: Ichigo Returns, Hichigo's Sinister Proposal**

Ichigo flicked his blade, the gust of black energy swirling up around him before returning to his sword in a blast of energy. Opening his eyes, they shone a crystalline blue before fading back to his usual colour. He stood, silent for a moment, pondering the memory of his fallen Hollow, before turning and walking away into the darkness. The boy was faced with nothing but shadow and so instead he whipped across his sword, slashing through the blackness, a white door of light tearing out of nowhere. Preparing to step inside, he halted as he heard someone weakly call out his name. Lifting his head up, he twitched as he noticed a small sparkle of white flutter past him and he span round, Hichigo standing behind him.

However, the Hollow wasn't really standing. Over half of his body was gone, as if he was in the process of climbing out of the air. Blood ran down his chin, his eyes deep and black, their angry gaze fixed on Ichigo's, the Shinigami looking at him solemnly. Hichigo was panting, his breathing heavy and pounding, the bottom half of his body completely eradicated, as well as one of his arms. Glaring at Kurosaki, the villain snarled, baring his teeth, sweat running down his forehead.

'_**H…how did you…what did you…you cheated, there was no way you could suddenly defeat me like that!**_' Hichigo wheezed, desperately seeking an answer.

'You're alive?' Ichigo said simply, his Bankai outfit flapping lazily behind him as he approached his Hollow. 'I guess you aren't planning on leaving any time soon.'

'_**Grr, what did you do, Kurosaki Ichigo!?**_' snapped the spirit, losing his cool. Eyeing his blade, Ichigo smiled slightly to himself, the visions of his friends now beautifully clear to him again, the faces of Karin and Yuzu lit up with smiles and cheers of joy.

'I…did nothing.' Ichigo smirked, his eyes flicking up to stare down his opponent. 'My friends did everything. My family.'

Rolling his eyes, Hichigo reached out for Ichigo and pulled him closer to him.

'_**Don't give me that crap Ichigo!**_' he growled, pulling them closer still. '_**It was your damn killer instinct! You just wanted to crush me, to stomp on me and squash me flat! You couldn't take me being the king anymore! Was it that painful?**_' he ranted, Ichigo staring at him through sympathetic eyes as he went on. '_**That is what I've had to endure, to suffer through! You, who have lead a pathetic life, who has been guided the whole way by who…that's right, me! Not some stupid little 'friends' of yours! ME! Without me, you'd have been destroyed long ago and I would hav-!**_' he was silenced however as Ichigo appeared beside him, walking past the Hollow, not looking into his eyes.

'I'm sorry. As I said, I don't have time for this anymore.' Ichigo said simply, closing his eyes as he went, Hichigo stuttering, his eyes slowly looking down as a shower of blood erupted from his chest downwards, Ichigo sheathing his sword in a flash, his eyes focused on the door ahead. Taking another step, the Shinigami came to the door again and reached out for it.

'_**W…wa…wait…!**_' came a faint splutter and Ichigo went for his hilt.

'Please…stop coming back…' he said quietly to himself, spinning round in a flash. However, he stopped dead. Hichigo was practically nothing, only three quarters of his face remained, the rest was smothered in shadow.

'_**You happy…Ichigo…? Look…what you've redu…reduced me to…**_' choked the Hollow, his eyes looking up weakly at his counterpart who stood rigid, unmoving by the door of light, Hichigo's bone white face nearly lost in the darkness. '_**So now, hear me…out…**_'

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

'Why should I?' he challenged, gripping his sword. A small grin appeared on the Hollow's face, his only remaining body part slowly vanishing into the ever reaching shadow.

'_**You seriously think…you're a match for…Aizen, as you are?**_' Hichigo chuckled meekly. '_**Tch. Give me a break.**_' with that, he looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. '_**Do you remember the terms of our last duel…before the Winter War?**_' he asked, Ichigo's mind flooding with memories. Eventually, he found it.

'_Fine! Let's do this! If you defeat me Ichigo, you are truly worthy of my power and I shall give you something I have hidden from you for a long time. If you lose…' he grinned._

_Ichigo clenched his swords hilt._

'_I'll turn you into an uncontrollable Hollow and watch as you destroy your Soul Reaper friends!!!!!' Hichigo laughed maniacally. _

Opening his eyes again, Ichigo looked into the Hollows, puzzled.

'What of it?' he asked.

'_**Did you defeat me?**_' Hichigo probed, Ichigo nodding. '_**Then there is something I have yet to give you. Something I have always kept from you.**_'

Ichigo stepped forwards, clenching his fist at the new progression.

'Tell me then…what is it?' he said sternly, Hichigo's face almost gone.

'_**It's essentially a deal. For this, final, ultimate battle, I will lend you every last drop of my strength and you may harness it however you want…**_' Hichigo explained, Ichigo's eyes widening.

'Th…thank you…' he found himself muttering but Hichigo turned his nose up at it.

'_**Don't think that's it…once the fight is done…if you survive, you must battle me properly…to the very end.**_' Hichigo went on, Ichigo gasping.

'I can't! My friends…!' Ichigo cried but Hichigo roared, interrupting him.

'_**Then you do not care! You will not obtain this power and you will be killed, is that what you want Ichigo!?**_' Hichigo snapped, almost beginning to sound like a teacher to Ichigo.

'I…I…don't understand…' stammered the boy, looking at the sword in his hand.

'_**You will fight with me and your real body will remain in a coma until the final result! To everyone you will be nothing but a worthless, empty shell until the victor is decided and you win…**_' Hichigo said darkly, narrowing his eyes. '_**…or you die. In which case I think you know what happens…Ichigo.**_'

His eyes shadowed by his hair, Ichigo stared at the ground, only Hichigo's eye remaining in the darkness.

'_**What do you say, Ichigo? Will you be ready for the final test?**_' goaded the villain, Ichigo raising his head.

'I will.' he said dangerously, the blue light erupting around him as he turned and walked towards the door of light, Hichigo's eye dissolving into the shadows, his maniacal laughter rattling through the darkness before slowly becoming silent. 'I'll see you there…' Ichigo exclaimed, stepping out of the darkness and into the light, his hand on his blade, a look of determination on his face.

'…Hichigo.'


	193. Chapter 193 Power of the Relief Squad

There's an emergency situation down in the Espada meeting room! Unohana is being beaten down by the unstoppable Wonderweiss Margera! As her shikai is completely unsuitable for battle, she needs a way out! How can she defeat someone when her priority was to heal?

please review guys :D

**Bleach 508: The Power of the Relief Squad**

More footsteps. Thundering ever so loud down the pale white hallways of the rapidly crumbling Las Noches fortress. Two figures were running as fast as they could through the halls, helping each other leap obstacles and defeat the occasional Arrancar.

'Do you sense them?' the first one asked in a deep voice, the other shaking her head, her long, flowing hair rippling in the wind.

'I'm sorry Chad, I don't sense them anywhere…' the girl pined, sighing as they kept running. Smiling slightly, Sado Yasotora kept running, his thick, brown locks typically obscuring his eyes.

'It's alright Orihime…I think I can a bit.' grunted the muscular man and the young girl with the bright orange hair beamed at him, the two of them darting down the corridor, rushing to their friends aid.

Meanwhile, Renji was awake at last, looking down on Uryuu who was still unconscious.

'_Damn! How much have I missed…? Uryuu's totally torn up…_' he thought, his voice quivering in his head, waking up to this sudden trembling, quaking spiritual pressure was quite an unnerving feeling. Looking up, the lieutenant locked eyes with the Arrancar, Wonderweiss, '_…and is this really the guy from beforehand? Why has Captain Unohana shown up here of all places? I guess I went down for the count quicker than I had expected…_' he thought to himself before keeping an eye back on the Quincy. There was a splatter of blood on the floor and Unohana was breathing heavily, her haori shining with drops of the red substance, her face slightly bloodied and cut. Wonderweiss was standing tall, apparently unharmed and sneering in her direction.

'What's wrong, Captain? You're the only one getting hurt.' he mocked, pointing at her zanpaktou. 'You haven't even released its shikai.' narrowing his eyes he advanced on her. 'That's a little cocky, wouldn't you agree?'

Unohana sighed, gripping her sword tighter.

'Minazuki's shikai isn't suited for battle. I am from the Relief Squad…' she said, straightening up, her hair flowing out around her. '…Captain of the 4th Division, Retsu Unohana.' she announced, Wonderweiss unfazed, his long blonde hair blowing in the air.

'Relief Squad?' he simply said, chuckling slightly. 'Then what are you doing here?'

'I came to heal my allies.' she answered politely, not taking her eyes off of the Hollow. 'I hadn't expected to get drawn into battle.'

'So…' Wonderweiss said darkly, his smile fading. '…to me, you're just some trash.'

She shook her head in response, lowering her voice.

'You are just like all the others. No one really understands what power we of the 4th Squad have at our disposal.' the captain declared, holding Minazuki out in front of her, the blade turned on its side, a green mist ebbing off of it. 'Do not fret however Arrancar. I will teach you.' she said dangerously and vanished in a gust of wind, reappearing behind the Hollow, her haori billowing around her as she zoomed into view. Dashing at the Hollow he simply grinned at her and held out his hand.

'Don't make me laugh.' he sneered and a massive light purple Cero burst from the palm of his hand in a show of light, careening towards the captain as she met it head on. Instead of stopping, the captain narrowed her eyes and pounced at the blast, jamming her blade into it.

'Minazuki…' she whispered, waving her hand in front of the blade as the Cero crashed into it, sparks flying everywhere as the attack was ricocheting off of it. '…Shindan…' she whispered again, the blade lighting up an intense green.

'What's that? Diagnose?' Wonderweiss asked lazily, unimpressed.

'The first step.' Unohana answered simply, the Arrancar's eyes widening slightly. As the green light grew brighter, Renji was forced to shield his eyes, the other two simply watching as the Cero was absorbed into her blade and vanished from sight in a spark. Braced for impact, Wonderweiss lowered his arms.

'Is that it?' he asked sourly.

'Let's find out.' she said and she lifted the sword up, holding it in front of her face. 'Minazuki…Jogen.' she said, the sword glowing green again.

'What do you mean, Advise?' growled the Hollow, unsure of the woman. A seeping mist drifted from the blade, Unohana breathing it in before nodding slightly. 'Ah I see…thank you Minazuki.' she said softly before readying herself for the next blow, darting towards the enemy again.

'Tch, whatever.' Wonderweiss spat, launching another Cero at the captain again. However she pointed her blade at it again, this time the blade glowed a shimmering red.

'I'm afraid this attack will never work on me again.' she said, smiling to herself.

'What!?' snapped the Hollow as she stabbed the Cero right in the centre of the attack, her face lighting up with purple and red as she pierced into the middle.

'Minazuki…' she said one final time, her eyes glowing with the flashing colours of the energy around her. '…Kanwa.'

Wonderweiss backed up, cursing.

'Relieve? What are you planning…!?' he said but in a flash she was gone, reappearing behind him, the Cero still swirling on the end of her sword. As he turned fast, he gasped at the sight, grabbing his sword. 'How did you…!?' he cried but she cast the Cero back at him, the attack slamming into the ground and tearing up the floor, the Hollow disappearing underneath the thunderous light and sound.

With a sweeping grace, Unohana landed on the other side of the room again by Renji and Uryuu, looking at her sword.

'Step one, Diagnose. Minazuki tells me exactly what the attack was that was used against it and what it is made up of.' she explained, turning round to face the torrent of Cero. 'Step two, Advise. Minazuki tells me how it is best to counter the blast and use it against you.' she continued, the energy slowly fading away. 'Step three, Relieve.' she said, putting her sword away with a click. 'You are destroyed with your own attack.' she said, closing her eyes as with a gust of wind the dust was removed around the Hollow in a whirl. Looking up, Unohana smiled as she noticed two people entering the room from the opposite end.

'Ah, Sado, Inoue. Perfect timing. We were just about to leave.' Unohana said, making her way to the door, the two of them coming over, the dust still settling in the centre of the room.

'Coming Lady Unohana!' Orihime smiled, waving at them and she dashed across the room, desperate to find Ichigo. Suddenly there was a blast of reiatsu and a purple swirl of light, Wonderweiss standing in front of her all of a sudden, a small trickle of blood running down his head, a nasty look on his face as he looked down on the girl, her face one of terror.

'Tch, and just where do you think you're going?' he said darkly, reaching out for her with his spider like fingers, his claw like nails ready to hurt her as she stood in his shadow.


	194. Chapter 194 Orihime in Trouble

With Orihime and Chad bursting in on the fighting, will they be of help or of hindrance to our other heroes?

please review :)

**Bleach 509: Orihime in Trouble, Unohana Crushed?**

Wonderweiss loomed over Orihime, his spindly hand reaching out to her, his sharp nail closing in on her tender skin. His eyes twinkled nastily in the light, his face shadowed, Inoue cowering in fear, not mustering up enough strength to save herself under the crushing force of his reiatsu.

'Where do you think you're going?' asked the Hollow softly, stroking Orihime's face with his hand, the warmth of her skin blossoming as a small dribble of blood dropped from her face. At that instant she was whisked aside, Sado standing in front of her, his red and white arm fastened onto him, his shield arm fixed onto the other, his hair blowing in the spiritual pressure, one eye showing through.

'Don't touch her.' he said dangerously, Wonderweiss turning his nose up at him.

'And who…are you?' he asked bluntly, Sado raising his fist at the villain.

'Sado Yasoto-!' he declared but he choked on his own blood as he was brutally swatted aside, his shield arm shattering along with every other bone in that arm, blood dripping from his mouth as he fell, sprawled out across the floor.

'I wasn't talking to you, trash.' Wonderweiss spat evilly, turning his attention back to the girl, whose eyes were wide with fear.

'_Trash?_' she thought to herself. '_He sounds just like Ulquiorra…I'm scared…and I know I shouldn't be…because I know my friends are all here…I can stand up to him! I have to, for Chad and everyone else!_' she thought to herself, a look of determination spreading across her face.

'Didn't you hear me, I asked you a question you brat…!' Wonderweiss snapped, lifting his hand up to impale her when suddenly a massive burst of orange light exploded from the girl, her hands up to her head as she closed her eyes, the two hairpins spinning around extremely fast like razor blades before shooting off into different directions, each one darting around the Arrancar who looked around, his arm still in the air. They formed a brilliant orange box around him before filling it with colour.

Opening her eyes, they gleamed with a beautiful orange sparkle as she held out her arms, her hair flying wild.

'I reject!' she simply chanted, no incantation or anything and suddenly the box exploded, the lights flashing and pulsing immensely, Wonderweiss shrieking within the box of light, Orihime looking in horror at the attack.

'W…what is this…? I didn't…I didn't even know what I was doing…' she muttered to herself when suddenly her view was obscured by a white figure and she was picked up and transported away by Unohana who took her over to a newly constructed Tsuriboshi and placed her on it, next to Sado who looked over to her weakly, giving her a meek thumbs up. The captain turned back to the blinding box which was crackling terribly but she felt a tug at her sleeve and turned back to see Orihime looking at her, tears welling in her eyes.

'Lady Unohana…what on Earth…did I do?' she sobbed, the captain looking at her softly through her calm, pitiful eyes.

'I do not know Inoue. Whatever it was it seems powerful.' the woman said, turning back. 'But it will not hold for long.' she said, and just as she said it, the box shattered, the Arrancar's arm hanging out of it, the rest of the box cracking before crumbling away around the foe who stumbled out of it, his face bloodied, his cloak ripped and torn, his Arrancar uniform blackened and burnt. Turning sharply, he faced the captain and the others, slowly walking towards them, his sword glinting in the light.

'You…' he said, eyeing Orihime, the girl backing away. '…I'll destroy you, you bitch!' he snarled, raising his sword and bringing it down. However there was a clang of metal and Unohana was in the way, her sword defending the girl, a soft smile on her face.

'I'm sorry, but you will have to go through me first, Arrancar…' she said dangerously, Wonderweiss pushing down hard before breaking away.

'Tch. My name is Wonderweiss Margera.' he said proudly before pointing his sword threateningly at the Shinigami. 'Do well to remember it in these last moments of your life.' he chuckled, the Shinigami not amused.

'I shall. Do remember though, to avoid being embarrassed, it would be best not to use Cero anymore.'

Cursing, the Arrancar clicked his neck before spinning round and vanishing. Unohana narrowed her eyes and looked around, searching for the villain. Suddenly she heard a shriek and span round to Orihime who was pointing in the opposite direction. Turning sharply, Unohana brought her sword round, the end shimmering sharply but she was struck, blood spraying from her side.

'Impossible…' she groaned, looking down to her side. From the air beside her, Wonderweiss appeared, one hand in his pocket, eyeing his bloodied sword.

'Bet you can't guess this power, Shinigami.' he mocked, winking at her before vanishing again, Unohana bracing herself. Suddenly she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder and span round to see the Hollow appearing from thin air, bringing his blade down onto her shoulder, the Shinigami buckling underneath the pain.

'You…' she spat, blood running down her chin. '…can completely mask your spiritual pressure…and become invisible can't you?' she deduced, Wonderweiss nodding, impressed.

'Nice work Shinigami. However, you're looking slightly beat up. Why don't you heal yourself while I destroy these fools.' he smiled nastily, turning to face the others who were lying on the springy blue web, the Hollow brandishing his blade at them.

'Y'know it's a shame your sword wasn't suited for battle Captain. We could have had more fun.' he chuckled, walking slowly away from her and approaching Orihime first, laughing darkly to himself as he went, hoisting his blade above his head, the girl breaking down into tears.

'Stop it!' Sado coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth as he fell into a fit of choking.

'Tch. Say your prayers you little - !' he jeered but stopped as an enormous burst of reiatsu flooded the room, his hair suddenly being blown past his face, a massive stream of blue light erupting from the captain who began to stand to her feet, clutching Minazuki in her hand.

'Bankai.' she muttered dangerously, the sword disappearing from her hand.


	195. Chapter 195 The Healing Captain's Bankai

Unohana Retsu is forced to unleash her Bankai! Will it be devastating? What on Earth could it possibly do to defeat Wonderweiss?

rate and review everyone ^^

**Bleach 510: The Healing Captain's Bankai**

The blue light burst out of the ceiling of the room, shattering it and causing it to cave in slightly, the sky being lit up with the beam of light. The reiatsu leaked across Las Noches, causing trees to quiver, walls and rocks to crack, a small, weak Arrancars exploded and died.

Across the fortress, in the rubble of the throne room, Shunsui lifted his hat, raising an eyebrow, he, Ukitake and Yamamoto turning to look down the palace at the light that had tore through.

'Phew…that's Lady Unohana isn't it?' Kyoraku asked, turning to the other two, Ukitake nodding slowly, a look of shock just plastered on his face, Yamamoto peering out over the walls of the fortress.

'_My, my…_' he grunted, turning back to Tessai who was duelling with the Hollow Ichigo. '_…something has certainly gotten on her bad side._' he remarked simply, Kyoraku and Ukitake shuddering at the thought.

Unohana's sword disappeared from her hand in a twister of green sparkles before flowing up behind her and covering the people behind her. Uryuu suddenly started coughing and he sat up fast, almost knocking Renji out.

'You're back!' Renji laughed, Uryuu feeling his stomach and looking around.

'Everyone?' he said, surprised but a smile on his face.

'We came to find you Ishida.' Orihime beamed at him before throwing her arms around him, the Quincy taken aback. Once she had let go, Uryuu looked at Chad who simply smiled and nodded to him, Uryuu smirking back. Then he turned and looked at Unohana, the captain's haori billowing out before she cast it off, the blue light racking the room, Wonderweiss clenching his hilt.

'I see things have got pretty bad…' Uryuu said, worried. 'But how did I return…and with no sign of injury?'

'When I activate my zanpaktou Bankai it excretes the greatest healing powers within the green sparkles it gives off in order to heal anyone I need it to immediately.' Unohana explained, her voice soft and coarse on the wind.

'That's amazing Captain Unohana…' Orihime said in awe.

'Unohana's Bankai…' Uryuu gawped, Renji following suit. Chad broke them from their stupor however by speaking up.

'But why did you need to immediately heal Ishida?' he asked and the captain was silent. Sighing, she looked at them all, a faint smile on her face.

'So that you can all run. I don't want to kill any of you.' she said, tilting her head and smiling politely at their newly shocked faces. 'Please…all of you go. I'm sure Kurosaki Ichigo needs you. Thank you all for your help.' she grinned at them. At last, Orihime leapt up and bowed to her.

'Thank you, Captain Unohana.' she said quickly. Then, Chad followed suit, quickly followed by Renji. Eventually, Uryuu stepped down from the Kido and bowed also.

'Thank you for saving my life…twice, Captain Unohana.' he said, bowing elegantly to the woman who in turn, bowed to them all in one sweeping gesture. Smiling to her, they darted through the door that Wonderweiss had originally came in.

'_Don't worry Kurosaki, we're gonna be there soon._' Uryuu thought to himself as they dashed up flights of stairs, Orihime leading them.

'I'm coming…Kurosaki-kun…' she said quietly and they sped away into the fortress.

Back in the Espada's meeting hall, Unohana smiled and turned back to Wonderweiss who looked at her menacingly.

'Now then…' she said quietly, the smile leaving her face. '…it is time to continue.' she spoke and lifted her hand up into the air before unleashing a burst of Kido above the exit the group left through causing chunks and slabs of the white stone to break off and completely seal off the exit.

'What did you do that for?' said the Arrancar as if she were stupid. Looking up at him, she narrowed her eyes.

'If I die here, now you cannot leave.' she said dangerously, Wonderweiss cursing, his eyes widening.

'You're crazy!' he scorned, Unohana Retsu closing her eyes.

'Maybe…but I would happily give my life to destroy someone like you.' she said and the lights around her exploded outwards, the room suddenly setting on fire as the spiritual pressure tore through the room, striking everything, the flames growing around them, Wonderweiss' face shadowed in the dancing flames.

'Tch, bring it on then.' he snarled and waited for her Bankai to be unleashed. The green sparkles that had settled onto the heroes floated up and swirled round the captain creating a large orb of mist which churned incredibly fast around the woman, locking her out of sight.

'Seisei Tamashii Tsurugi!' came her voice from inside the orb and it began to spin faster before quickly whipping upwards, forming a green essence which began to meld together around her hand before forming a long blade that was connected to a circular guard on her wrist. The guard was quite large, about the size of her head. It was shiny and an emerald green, almost the same colour as Minazuki. On the guard there was the insignia for the 4th Division. The blade itself was rather long and shaped quite wide, like that of a long sword. Connected to the other end of the guard was a silky green sash that fluttered around her back and was tied around her wrist on her other hand. In that hand was a small vial filled with a strange, red liquid. Finally the green mist swirled around her head and undid her braid, her long, smooth black hair flailing out into the wind giving her a much more youthful look, her eyes sparkling green.

'Are you ready?' she asked, her voice becoming more like a harsh whisper. Bringing his sword around in front of him, Wonderweiss chuckled as it began to glow purple, the aura billowing off of the long blade. Suddenly there was a cracking noise and the aura whipped up around the Arrancar, Unohana keeping a close eye on him. When the aura was extinguished, she gasped at the Arrancar that was standing before her.

'Heh…I think the question is are you ready, Captain Unohana?' jeered the Hollow.

Outside, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and Renji were desperately trying to locate Ichigo and they stopped for a breather, panting and out of breath.

'Damn it! Where the hell is he?' Renji snapped, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips. Chad shrugged.

'I don't know…his reiatsu just keeps going and then coming back…' he puffed. Uryuu pushed his glasses back up before pointing in another direction.

'I say we go that way.' he said, expecting an argument but everyone began running.

'Whatever, let's just find him!' Renji called back but suddenly he skidded to a halt, watching in shock and surprise as an enormous figure towered into view, appearing from around a corner and walking straight towards them.


	196. Chapter 196 New Fight, the Walking Dead

While Tessai still battles Hollow Ichigo and Unohana battles on with her Bankai, Ichigo's devoted friends have run into a new enemy! But are they truly new, or are they simply forgotten?

please review everyone :D

**Bleach 511: A New Fight, The Walking Dead**

The four heroes dashed through the corridors, frantically searching for Ichigo's repeatedly changing spiritual pressure. Suddenly they felt the floor tremble slightly and they skidded to a halt as a hulking great figure appeared around a corner, stomping towards them, a look of immense anger on his large, robust face. His bottom lip was pushed out in a pout, his wide teeth showing, his small eyes squinting. His enormous, tree trunk like arms were swinging wildly, occasionally he would throw a punch into a nearby wall, cracking the rock entirely.

'That's…' Chad stuttered as the Arrancar stopped and turned round to them, growling, his orange skin clear as day against the white of the stone walls, his twisted, lengthy ponytail whipping around him as he trudged over to them, scratching his chest, his Hollow hole stuck directly in between his pectorals.

'…Yammy!' finished Chad as the Hollow stopped in front of them, snorting, clenching his fists.

'Tch…it's you little worms. Why don't you buzz off before I have to kill ya!' he snapped, waving them off with his gigantic hand. 'I'm already pissed off as it is!'

'Why?' Orihime asked softly.

'Why!? Because I've been stuck in hiding that's why! I just found out that Aizen had that bastard Ulquiorra kill the Cinco Grande a while back! If I had actually been there that traitorous fool would have done me in too!' roared the Espada, slamming his fist into the wall again.

'So why does that concern you?' Chad asked, standing his ground against the fearsome man.

'Aizen-sama cast an illusion to show I was there, but instead I was stuck in some dingy little room until he told me I could come out! You really think Aizen would just let one of his Espada die like that? Pfft!' snorted the rude and loutish oaf.

'Espada? Sado…you know this guy?' Renji asked, Chad nodding, Orihime doing the same.

'I met him the very first time the Arrancar arrived in Karakura Town, along with Orihime.' he explained, Yammy bursting out into a fit of laughter.

'Oh yeah…I remember you! You're that piece of trash who…' Yammy sneered, pulling back his arm in a fist. '…couldn't touch me!' he bellowed as he threw an enormous punch at Chad. However he was stopped fast as a black and red sludge wrapped itself around the man's arm in time, forming a hefty shield with a ghoulish design on the front, Yammy's punch not doing the slightest bit of damage.

'Tch…got some new toys eh?' grunted the Espada, pulling his arm back. Sado didn't flinch at all at the sight of the giant, instead he held out his other arm, the familiar white and red plasma like substance slinging itself around his arm to form his fighting force, a blast of green power billowing from the end.

'Oh ho…' Yammy grinned a broad grin, flexing his muscles as he watched them greedily. '…you have grown up little man.' Then, his eyes flickered to Orihime. 'And it's the little woman who I crushed last time…' he said, bringing his arm round, surprisingly fast and catching Inoue off guard. '…what luck!!' he roared, his thick, massive hand swinging round like a ball on a chain. However there was a sparkling flash of icy blue and Uryuu Ishida was in the way, his bow pointing straight into Yammy's knuckle.

'Huh?' grumbled the Arrancar stupidly. 'Who're you? Some four eyed punk!' he boomed, pulling his arm back in a punch, Ishida pushing his glasses up his nose and readying his bow.

'You don't learn do you…' he sighed, pulling back the string of light. 'Ah well, unlike Sado…' he grinned, smirking at the tall Mexican man. '…I won't give you a chance to connect.' he announced, blasting the Arrancar's arm with piercing arrows of blue light, the enormous man stumbling backwards, gnashing his teeth in pain, his beady eyes widening in shock. Yammy clenched his biceps and the arrows shattered, Uryuu brushing some hair aside, his small, white cape fluttering behind him.

'Hmm…it seems that you are all brawn and no brain.' he mocked, Yammy becoming enraged, unsheathing his zanpaktou in a burst of bright red sparks and bringing it down with scary force upon the heroes.

'I'll splatter you punks!' Yammy roared and his sword smashed down in a show of dust, the huge Arrancar chortling to himself. Then his eyes widened as the smoke vanished, Renji standing beneath him, his own zanpaktou locked with Yammy's large blade, sparks flying. Sniffing with disapproval, the Espada pulled his katana back up and looked down on them.

'Tch, there are more of you?' he spat, inhaling greatly. 'Whatever…I'll just toast you all!' he shouted, opening his mouth and unleashing an enormous red blast at the heroes who braced themselves as it fired at them in a split second.

'Cero!' Renji cursed, Chad readying his defensive arm. However the Cero was deflected by a magnificent, sparkling orange shield, Orihime standing in front of them, her hands outstretched, a look of determination on her face.

'Nice going Miss Inoue!' Uryuu smiled at her, Chad giving her a thumbs up as the shield span around before shooting back to her hairpins. Clenching his fists, Yammy straightened up, growling at them, a large grin on his face.

'So, everyone is gonna join in huh?' he laughed, tearing off his left sleeve and revealing his colossal, muscular arm, the shadow black '10' tattoo on his shoulder.

'Tenth Espada, Yammy Rialgo!' he jeered, readying his blade as it gleamed in the light. Chad readied his arms, flexing them before entering his stance.

'Sado Yasotora.' he said solemnly, closing his eyes as he thought of his abuelo in his head. A segmented zanpaktou span around in the air before locking in place with a shockwave of red, the Shinigami grinning.

'Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai!' he smirked at the Espada, Uryuu leaping down in front of him, spinning his blue bow in his hand so that a trail of light flew from it, reflecting in his glasses.

'Uryuu Ishida…Quincy.' he said with pride, staring at Yammy dangerously as Orihime stepped in, her Shun Shun Rikka spiralling around her, streams of orange light dancing around her.

'Orihime Inoue, and we are going to help Ichigo!' she said coldly, all of them readying themselves against the Arrancar who waved his hefty sword in a complacent manner before swinging it down like an axe upon his enemies.


	197. Chapter 197 Fight or Fall

Yammy Rialgo, alive all this time!? Now however he is in the way of Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and Renji, who are attempting to catch up with Ichigo! The fight is underway! Also, Unohana readys her Bankai, but the Vasto Lorde isn't just going to sit back and be destroyed...

please review everyone :)

**Bleach 512: Fight or Fall, Terrifying Transformations!**

Retsu Unohana of the 4th Squad stood tall, her Bankai, a long sword attached to a beautiful, emerald green circular guard which was fixed onto the top of her wrist, a silky, smooth sash flapping out behind her, attached to both the guard and her other arm, in which a small vial of red liquid was clasped in her hand, the liquid giving off an eerily majestic smoke which drifted in the air. The braid in her hair had been destroyed and now it was left to hang elegantly down her shoulders, her eyes glowing a powerful, striking green.

Her opponent, the Vasto Lorde Wonderweiss Margera, was silent. The captain herself was also silent. The Hollow's long, blonde hair flew lazily in the force of the reiatsu, his dazzling, but mysterious purple eyes shimmering in the light of the flickering flames that now danced around them. The Arrancar eventually clicked his neck as he moved his head to the side to get a better look at the Shinigami before deciding to point at the vial in her hand.

'That…' he asked her lazily. '…what does it do?'

Unohana lifted the vial to the light, the red becoming lighter, swishing around within the glass, her sash whooshing around in the air.

'I suppose we'll have to see won't we.' she said softly, a hint of danger on her voice. Wonderweiss smirked at her before slipping slowly away into thin air before vanishing completely, Unohana's eyes darting around the room. She closed them and her sash glowed an amazing, vibrant green before unravelling itself from her wrist and lashing out into thin air, the captain reacting in a flash, thrusting out with her sword, blood shooting out into the air, the Arrancar reappearing to the side, clutching his shoulder.

'You can't hide your spiritual energy anymore, Arrancar.' she said, the sash twirling itself around her wrist again.

'Damn it…' cursed Wonderweiss before he straightened up and lowered his head, a massive purple ball of energy charging at the tip of his crown. In a flash it had fired, the familiar screeching noise echoing across the room as it barrelled towards the captain. Acting quick as a flash, Unohana simply raised her guard at the oncoming attack.

'Did you forget already? Ceros are useless against me now.' she said as the blast was sucked into the guard before being propelled along her sword and she flash stepped directly in front of him, swiping her blade across the Hollow, the brunt of both the Cero and the sharp metal slicing into him. Choking, he leapt backwards, blood running down his front.

'The fact that you are still standing is highly commendable.' Retsu smiled politely. 'But I think I shall end this here.' she said, lunging for him again. However, a sly grin spread across the Vasto Lorde's face as he held out his sword, a purple aura building on it, writhing and flowing, like paper blowing in the wind. Suddenly he was engulfed in it, like a wave, and it enveloped him completely before becoming a typhoon of purple lights. Then, the noise died down and it became a sludge like ooze, dripping from the figure, every inch of him covered. Then he raised an arm to the front of him before suddenly whipping it to the side, all of the sludge, every last drop shooting off of his arm, leaving his new body beneath. Unohana gasped.

Underneath, his crown was still the three pronged mask that it was, however it had now spread down one side of his face, giving him an eye piece. His hair was now longer than before and his Arrancar uniform was black, the fur lining it now white in an inverted fashion. In his hand was a long, silver sceptre that was wrapped in chains which coiled up his arm. On his sash around his waist dangled a small knife that was bone white, slightly reminiscent of Ichika Uuzaki's from the Cinco Grande. His boots were now sharper and more fantasy like, and round his neck he wore a black, spiked choker. Unohana looked on in terror at the now rather ghoulish Arrancar who bowed to the captain once more, grinning evilly.

'What's wrong Captain?' he asked as he stood back up. 'Since you transformed I felt it would be fitting for me to follow suit.' he chuckled. 'If you want, you can transform again now.'

The captain looked at him, clenching the strange vial tight in her palm. Wonderweiss noticed and raised the one eyebrow he had showing, making a disappointed noise.

'You don't have one?' he sighed, raising the sceptre, the chains rattling, his eye burning a deep purple. 'What a shame.'

Yammy swung a punch towards Chad but the man was picked up by Renji who vanished, the Arrancar's punch slamming into the ground instead causing a massive dust cloud. Hauling himself around, Yammy brought his sword round to meet them but as he did so, Chad reappeared in the air with Renji and cracked the Hollow straight in the jaw.

'El Directo!' cried the man as he slammed his glowing green fist straight into the oaf's face, blood dribbling down the man's enormous jaw. Stumbling, Yammy caught sight of Orihime and went for her, his massive hand enough to shatter her body as it was.

'You! You can be the first to die!' he spluttered, the blood still dribbling down his chin. Suddenly however his eyes widened and he span round, Uryuu shooting past him in the air beside his head, unloading a barrage of arrows into the Espada, Yammy keeling backwards, roaring as Uryuu landed fast, picking up Orihime.

'Quickly Miss Inoue.' he said as they vanished, the Quincy darting upwards and placing her delicately atop a pillar high in the tower.

'Uryuu, what are you…?' she said, looking down, scared.

'Kurosaki would never be happy again if you were killed, I can't risk it. I'm sorry, it's just until we finish this fool off.' the Quincy apologised but Orihime grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

'I want to help.' she said firmly. However, Uryuu simply shook his head, turned and vanished, speeding down towards Yammy who was flailing about with Chad and Renji.

'_I'm sorry Orihime…but it's for your own good. I know you want to help, but this guy isn't someone we can be too careful around. Kurosaki would be devastated if you were to come back hurt. Or not come back at all…_' Ishida thought to himself, sighing as he landed softly on the floor next to the others, Yammy Rialgo battered, bloodied and bruised.

'He's nothing.' Renji exclaimed, chuckling. 'I don't even need my Bankai.'

Yammy grit his teeth and pulled his zanpaktou in front of him.

'Y…you bastards!' he roared, blood and spit flying from his huge mouth. 'I'll crush you, I swear it!' he grasped his blade with his chunky hand and shattered it, the heroes gasping in a puzzled sort of way. However, red and orange sparkles appeared from the broken sword and he proceeded to destroy the rest of it within his hands.

'Smash them to pieces…' he boomed, his muscles tearing out of his shirt, his chest becoming enormous, his lower jaw jutting out to fuse with his Hollow mask. His eyes became larger and the iris' a deep red, the small markings on his face lengthening and twirling up around his eyes. His fingers cracked and snapped into place, the nails becoming shards of his blade, his body growing, towering over them even more, his ponytail snapping free of his hair band and running down his back. The ridges on his head began to bubble and formed enormous horns out of his skin, the gigantic Hollow erupting with a colossal roar which shook the entire palace.

'…Gigante!!!!!' he bellowed. Then his eye swivelled round and caught sight of Orihime, the girl backing up against the wall, the Espada now at her height. Uryuu gasped as he reached out for her.

'Orihime!!!!!'


	198. Chapter 198 Bring Down Giant!

Note: If anyone was wondering why I decided to use my own 'Smash them to pieces, Gigante' release for Yammy instead of the canon 'Destroy, Ira' it is simply because all of my other Espada were original and so I felt I may as well carry the trend on with Yammy too. Thanks :D

Yammy Rialgo releases his zanpaktou and in order to win, the heroes are going to need some serious firepower to defeat the 10th Espada! Do they have it in them to win?

Thanks for the reviews :)

**Bleach 513: Beat Down Giant!**

'Gigante!!!!' bellowed the Espada, a fiery red aura bursting up from the floor and around him as he transformed, his new, bull like horns smashing through the tower ceiling, chunks of rock spewing down and almost crushing Orihime who quickly summoned a sparkling orange shield to protect her. Yammy's colossal, inhuman sized arms tore through the walls, Orihime's small perch breaking away from the wall and teetering over, chunks of it falling down and crashing onto the dusty, chalk white desert below, the girl hanging on for dear life as she swayed along with the pillar of rubble, screaming.

'Huh?' boomed the Arrancar dumbly, his beady, blood red eyes latching onto her. As he saw her flailing there he grinned, his creepy bottom jaw, now made of his original mask, making a cracking sound as he turned his mouth up in a villainous smile. Reaching out for her, his humungous arms brought down the entire wall, Orihime falling all the way down to the battlefield before.

'Aaaaaaahhhh!!!' she screamed a blood-curdling scream but luckily, Uryuu appeared in mid-air and reached out to her, his hand almost clasping hers but suddenly, Yammy's arm came thundering round and snatched the Quincy out of the air, the boy choking, his glasses shattering, blood running down his mouth as he was whisked upwards and out of sight in the monster's hand.

'No, Uryuu!' Orihime cried out as she braced herself, closing her hand in a tight fist. Closing her eyes she readied herself but then, out of nowhere, felt someone clutch her wrist and she opened her eyes to see Renji floating above her, a solemn look on his battle worn face.

'Come on, we can't have you dying, we're gonna need you to heal Ishida now.' he said, smirking as they vanished, reappearing in the tower by the enormous Arrancar's feet, the floor cracked and broken like an earthquake had hit. They all trembled as the giant let out a gigantic laugh which shook the whole area.

'What's the matter you scrawny little four eyes? Huh!?' boomed the Hollow, Uryuu falling limp in his clenched fist. Suddenly, Yammy felt a small peck on his leg and he craned his neck to look down and his eyes widened as he saw a blinding green bullet flying towards him.

'Wha…?' he grumbled but his head snapped upwards as Chad barrelled into him with rocket force, his hair flying backwards.

'Uppercut de Cohetes!' he cried, his white and red arm forming a rocket around his arm, the tip curved around his fist, the green light propelling him upwards at a tremendous speed.

'Whoa, Chad, where did that come from!?' Renji laughed from the ground, Chad leaping off of Yammy's chin as the monster stumbled over backwards. Turning his attention to the Uryuu, Chad plummeted and held out his arm, the rocket head vanishing and melding back into a fist.

'El Directo!' he boomed and brought down his arm onto the fist, Yammy letting out a roar and dropping Uryuu, Renji zooming towards them, catching them both and reappearing on the ground next to Orihime, lying the Quincy down on the ground.

'Nice moves there Chad!' Renji exclaimed, slapping the huge man on the back, Chad flexing his arm.

'Thanks, I learned it a little while ago, during the earlier stages of the Winter War.' he said softly, looking at his arm.

'Well, it's pretty neat.' Orihime piped up, beaming at him, Chad nodding.

'Anyway, Inoue, can you heal Uryuu up for us?' Renji asked, all of them looking at the Quincy. Orihime nodded and clasped her hairpin, the orange light coating the unconscious boy. 'He's had it rough…he got injured badly twice during the last battle…' Renji said, shaking his head.

'Speaking of that, I wonder how Lady Unohana is doing?' Orihime asked, a note of concern wavering in her voice. Chad put his hand on her back and smiled.

'I'm sure she's fine.' he reassured her before turning to Yammy, the monstrous Hollow collecting himself before keeling back over to them, blood running down his chin and hand.

'Damn you little punks!' he roared, gathering his other hand into a fist.

'We have other problems right now.' Chad sighed, gathering the energy on his arm, Renji summoning his zanpaktou, nodding. Snarling, Yammy clasped his hands together and built up a massive, fire red Cero in his palms, holding his hands outwards and unleashing the blast straight at the group. Renji ran his hand down his sword and closed his eyes.

'Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!' he cried out, his eyes lighting up with a brilliant red sparkle, the red baboon coat draping itself over his shoulders, his blade transforming into the enormous snake creature. The Cero hit the Bankai at full force, destroying it in one hit, shattering every piece of the bone snake, it's segments dropping to the ground in red shards.

'Renji…!' Chad cursed, readying his fist but Renji smirked.

'You think you're the only one that's managed to muster up a new move all this time?' he cried, waving his hilt in the air. 'Don't make me laugh!' From the top of his hilt, a red mist was released forming a spiral of smoke above him.

'Zabimaru!' he cried and the shards were lofted up and flung into the spiral, vanishing as they touched it.

'Hihi Hone Hiyaku!' bellowed the Shinigami and the spiral began to spin round at an incredibly high speed. Suddenly, the pieces of his snake were launched out of the vortex at an immeasurable speed, speeding towards the Arrancar. The shards were locking together in mid-air and reformed into the gigantic snake as it sped towards the Hollow, opening its mouth in a roar. As it collided with Yammy it exploded in a flash of red lights, the Espada roaring as the explosions carried on up his body, as if some giant fireworks had been let off by him.

'Yes!' Renji cheered, grinning like a madman as Yammy was lost within the red lights, the smoke beginning to pour out of the top of the tower.

Unohana was thrown across the room, blood dripping from her mouth as her head cracked against the wall, a patch on her arm burning, black smoke drifting off of it.

'This is it huh?' came a cold voice as Wonderweiss waltzed into view, his new form striking, it's spiritual pressure like fire in the air. 'This is your Bankai's strength?'

Unohana's eye opened slightly, fluttering as she strained to keep it opened, the warmth of the flames licking at her hand. Wonderweiss turned his nose up at the injured captain and held out his sword.

'I'll put an end to this.' he said darkly, reaching for his sceptre, pulling the weapon out from behind him he flicked his sceptre upwards, the chains rattling as he pulled it in front of him, the dancing flames casting a deathly shadow on his face.


	199. Chapter 199 Hope and Devastation Clash

Yammy continues to fight on against the heroes whilst they have the upper hand even against his released form, Gigante. They are all using their skills they learnt through all their fighting, their hardship and in turn are wreaking havoc for the Espada with some new, powerful moves!

please review :)

**Bleach 514: Hope and Devastation Clash, the Crushing Giant**

The red lights spewed upwards like a collection of pretty fireworks which tore through the dusty sky. Renji whipped his sword around him, the Bankai vanishing, returning to its original shikai. Standing in front of them was an enormous tower of dirt, dust and debris, all from the lieutenant's surprise attack. Then, an huge, blackened hand reached out, bursting out of the wall of dust, his nails gleaming, the ends jagged as the pieces of broken blade. Readying themselves, Renji lunged his blade at Yammy's hand, slicing the palm, blood dribbling out before Chad dashed towards it and unleashed a massive punch straight into the fresh wound, a powerful roar being heard. The dust cleared as the Espada burst from the grey cloud, blood dribbling from some severe scrapes on his forehead and chin.

'S…since when did you guys get such…such strength!?' he stammered, watching them through surprised eyes. Then, the orange shield shattered and Uryuu stood, breathing in deep and placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder.

'Thank you, once again Miss Inoue.' he smiled at her before turning to Yammy. 'But now it's my turn.' he said and he created a bright blue disc of spiritual energy beneath his feet which lifted him up, his outfit blowing in the winds, his glasses shimmering with the sky blue light. As he was about to take off, Orihime stepped forwards, a look of determination on her face, her fists clenched.

'Uryuu…' she said quietly before looking up, a more stern tone appearing in her voice. '…we have to help Kurosaki-kun and this fight is only holding us back. Please let me help you fight him. I've been so useless up to now…' she whispered, looking away.

'Eh!?' Yammy snapped. 'What're you punks mutterin' about?' Smirking, Uryuu nodded and he helped her up onto the disc before shooting off into the air towards the Arrancar, a blazing trail of blue light emitting from the back of the disc which revolved under their feet as it sped around the giant Hollow, Yammy swiping for them, missing completely as they proceeded to zoom to about his chin level. Uryuu opened up his great Quincy bow and unloaded a barrage of arrows into the monster as they flew around him in circles, Orihime standing in front of Ishida, slightly to the sight, her arms out in front of her, the familiar orange shield guarding them as they sped round. Yammy roared as his fist came shooting towards them, shattering her shield as it went. Using this time, Uryuu flipped upwards before vanishing and reappearing on the creature's arm.

'Inoue, just keep up your barrier, the disc will continue to fly.' he obstructed her and she nodded as he pulled out his bow again. Yammy's mouth became a huge grin once more as he noticed the Quincy.

'Damn, I have a bug on me.' he grunted before lifting up his other hand. 'Better splat it!' laughed the Hollow as he brought down the colossal palm, ready to crush Uryuu. Suddenly however, Uryuu grabbed his cloak by the shoulder and tore the top off, revealing a suit of tight armour underneath, strapped to his chest. It pulsed blue as he charged up his reiatsu, his bow disintegrating into tiny sparkles and falling into his chest, being absorbed by him, a storm of blue building up around the Quincy. Then, from the same shoulder he tore from emerged a beautiful blue wing of fiery reiatsu, the air around it rippling.

'_Uryuu's final form…_' Orihime thought to herself as she watched him in awe.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose as he prepared to introduce it but Yammy's hand came crashing down, destroying any trace of Ishida, Orihime screaming.

'Ha ha!!!' Yammy roared with laughter, shaking the building. 'That was a very pretty little wing you had but it…it…' he began to mumble as Uryuu was standing on the top side of the Espada's hand, completely unharmed, two wings sprouting from his back now, an enormous blue cape billowing from his back, a double ended Steele Schneider in his hand.

'_What on Earth is that!?_' Orihime thought to herself, quivering at the sight of it.

'During the raid on Seireitei I gained my final battle form, Letzter Stil, during my fight with the Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. However, that form was forever lost afterwards. Then, I trained long and hard to regain my powers and eventually they returned to me. After the assault on Hueco Mundo, the Karakura Skirmish, I had honed my abilities to the best they could be.' he explained, raising his eyes to meet with Yammy Rialgo's shaking ones. 'Now, I can control an advanced form of my final form, one that can be maintained as long as I want. I named it, Zweiten Stil, or, Second Style. Safe to say, Yammy Rialgo, it's curtains for your show.' Uryuu said darkly, Yammy snarling at him. Uryuu dashed towards him, Yammy shaking his arm as the Quincy left burning blue footprints in his skin as he went, the Arrancar crying out.

'Farewell!' Uryuu cried as he jumped high into the air before vanishing and reappearing closer to Yammy, twirling his dual blade around, the lights flashing from it. He slashed the Espada down one of his eyes, the creature crying out and flailing around, his arm crashing down upon Orihime, who screamed as her shield was destroyed, the disc spiralling out of control, the girl plummeting again. Uryuu caught sight and vanished, speedily catching her and landing on the ground as the blue disc exploded after colliding with the remnants of a wall. Roaring in agony, the Arrancar grasped his face, the blood and steam erupted from it. Using his chance, Chad darted towards the creature, his arm becoming the rocket head again as he propelled himself upwards using the jet of green energy.

'Uppercut de Cohetes!' he yelled as he readied himself for collision. Suddenly, Yammy opened his eyes, the colour drained around it, the pupil a dark red, the eyeball a pale, sickly yellow, the socket awash with blood, a nasty slash down his forehead to his cheek.

'YOU!!!!' he bellowed, lunging for Chad who gasped as he was grabbed by the Arrancar's crushing grip.

'Damn…it!' Chad said, struggling, his arm reverted back its fighting self. 'El Direc-!' he began but Yammy threw him up into the air before catching him by his arm and snarling, foaming at the mouth.

'I've had enough of you and your goddamn arm!!!' he shrieked, Chad struggling in his grasp. Suddenly and shockingly, Yammy tore the man's arm off of him in a flash, the blood raining down, the Mexican giant choking as his eyes widened at the sight, Yammy tossing his arm aside before crushing Chad to a grisly death in his gigantic paw.

'Chad!!!!!!' Orihime screamed, tears welling up in her eyes, her hands covering them as she sobbed, Renji and Uryuu simply dumbstruck. The body came tumbling down and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Swallowing hard, Uryuu gripped his weapon and looked down at the floor.

'Inoue…' he said sternly. 'Can you heal him?' he asked, Orihime becoming silent before taking a look at Chad. Sighing deeply, she turned to the Quincy, not meeting his eyes.

'I can…' she whispered softly. Nodding, Uryuu span his edged weapon around.

'Then I'm going to finish this.' he said coldly but felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Not without me your not!' Renji said, grinning. 'We're Aba-Ishi!' Uryuu smiled, nodding back at him before the two of them took off towards Yammy, jets of blue and red light spiralling around behind them, leaving Inoue behind in a spray of coloured sparks.


	200. Chapter 200 Silence the Noise

**200 Chapters! I remember the 100th being in the middle of Ulquiorra vs Byakuya ;) Thank you to everyone who has stayed all the way and to everyone who has started reading!**

Chad dead!? Yammy delivers a crushing blow to the heroes! Meanwhile, Uryuu has revealed the second form of his unique final battle form, Zweiten Stil. Will this change the outcome?

please review guys :)

**Bleach 515: Silence the Noise**

Orihime knelt over Chad's dead body, the sight of his arm missing from his body completely sickened her but she carried on, desperate to prove herself. The orange glow was intense, it almost felt warm. It was going to take a lot of strength to bring her friend back, but she would do it. She had to. Tears still rolled down her face, wet hair plastering itself to her cheeks and forehead as she looked over his body, her hands in place, shaking ever so slightly.

'_Chad…why did this have to happen…we were so close…_' she thought to herself, feeling the tears beginning to well up even more inside of her. Trembling, she turned her head slightly, watching Uryuu in his powerful Zweiten Stil form, and Renji, who had returned to his Bankai, battling against Yammy Rialgo high up atop the tower.

'_Please…everyone…you have to win…_' she thought, turning her attention back to Chad.

Meanwhile, atop the tower, the Quincy flitted from one stone to the other, bounding away again as the Arrancar brought his fist down, or through, the rubble that they stood on. Uryuu landed quickly on a small, teetering tower of rock and pounced at the Espada's face but he was batted out of the air by Yammy's mighty hand. Luckily, Renji flash stepped from one side of the tower to the centre, grabbing Uryuu and setting him back on his feet.

'You okay Ishida?' he asked quickly, Uryuu nodding.

'Of course.' he replied before spinning his Steele Schneider around in his hand, a flowing wave of blue trailing off of it. Vanishing into the air, they narrowly dodged Yammy's speeding fist which slammed into the rocks, bursting them apart in an explosion of dust and stone.

'Grr…stop running you little…' grumbled the Hollow as he craned his neck to find them. Suddenly in the air above him, the two of them reappeared, the Shinigami pulling his sword back, the snake creature roaring as it lunged for the Arrancar, Uryuu bringing his double ended weapon down upon his foe. However they heard a loud whirring sound and watched as an enormous red ball of reiatsu appeared in between the tips of Yammy's horns, spinning round extremely fast.

'Cero, Abarai!' Uryuu cried and he vanished, Renji throwing Zabimaru towards the blast. It began to grow to a tremendous size as the Bankai slammed into it, churning it up, the size however still growing ever larger and brighter.

'Crap, this isn't your ordinary Cero Ishida!' Renji cried out, straining against it. Then, Uryuu appeared behind Yammy and struck out with his Steele Schneider, pointing the blade at the back of Yammy's head. Suddenly, the Cero began to shrink at an alarming speed, the red lights flowed from it and into Uryuu's light blade, causing it to grow and form what looked like an enormous light javelin, the power ebbing from it.

'Thank you for the spiritual pressure, Espada.' sneered the Quincy, Yammy slowly turning around to face the attack. 'Licht Speer!' he cried as he launched the javelin into Yammy's face at point blank range. There was a colossal explosion as it erupted into a sphere of pure, crystal blue light. Renji looked in awe as it shimmered in the air before vanishing, Uryuu turning to him.

'Come on Abarai, we're done here.' he said quietly before vanishing and reappearing next to Orihime, Renji quickly following suit. Kneeling down, Uryuu looked at Chad who weakly smiled back, giving a half hearted thumbs up. 'Inoue…that's absolutely incredible…' Uryuu said, his face glowing with the orange light. Chad's arm had been reattached, his body back to it's strong self, the bones inside him slowly being fixed. Beaming at Uryuu, Orihime was striving to hold back her tears.

'Thank you Uryuu.' she said gratefully before turning back to Chad. Suddenly there was an enormous bellow and they turned to see Yammy claw his way out of the smoke, half of his face destroyed, scarred and mangled, blood running all the way down his chest and splashing onto the floor in ghastly quantities.

'You…you…little…Quincy…shit…' Yammy panted, barely able to breathe.

'Funny…all this time I had you figured as a weak idiot.' Uryuu sighed, standing back up, his glasses flashing. 'I guess I was only right about the idiot part.' Snapping, Yammy roared and earth shattering boom that tore through the entire palace. Renji stood up, an ferocious gale beginning to blow.

'He's pretty mad. Can we take him?' Renji asked, Uryuu nodding.

'He may look big, but I'm fairly sure he can't do much beside Cero. Let's just use the same tactics as before.' said Uryuu smugly. Suddenly, Yammy began to glow a bright red and he gnashed his teeth.

'You thought that's all I could do!? Ha! In my sealed state I could use a move called Gonzui, where I would suck the souls out of anyone who didn't have any trace of spiritual energy! But here…' he said darkly and in a quick movement he had completely unhinged his lower jaw, the mask hanging down revealing a cavernous mouth. '…this one is slightly more effective!'

Uryuu and Renji braced themselves as Yammy exhaled greatly.

'Alma Retono!' mumbled the brute. The heroes then felt themselves being slowly drawn towards the creature, chunks of rock breaking away from the walls and flying straight into his mouth.

'Crap! It's like an enormous source of suction! Hold on!' Uryuu cried out but Renji snapped at him.

'To what!?' he cried as they were pulled towards the villain, the spiritual pressure that made up the buildings being broken down and taken into the depths of his mouth. The floor beneath them suddenly began to break away and they moved aside as the entire area was torn up and flung into the monsters mouth only to be destroyed as it entered. The air was filled with spiritual particles, all of them drifting into Yammy's mouth like a vacuum.

'Wait a minute…' Uryuu said to himself under his breath, looking around at the particles.

'I can't hold down for much longer!' Orihime cried, desperately trying to use her powers to anchor Chad to the ground, the power of the gales picking up, their hair flying everywhere, their feet drifting up off the floor.

'Bwa ha ha ha ha!!' echoed Yammy's laugh. 'You cannot escape it!' Suddenly, Orihime felt something nudge her and she looked slowly to the side to see Chad towering over her, both arms now encased in their powers, his face covered by a strange white, red and black mask with a similar pattern on to his other garments, flowing green reiatsu leaking from him, his hair flying around him, now longer than before, his eyes a bright green.

'C…Chad?' she asked softly but he put his arm around her and removed the shield from his other arm, slamming it deep into the ground.

'_**Please, Inoue. Hold onto this.**_' he asked her and she nodded silently, gripping the shield as the winds tore up around them. Renji watched him in awe, thinking to himself.

'_What the…? We all knew that Chad's strength stemmed from a Hollow…but what the hell is this!? It's almost as if…he has a mild Inner Hollow…one that doesn't seem to be able to influence him…but it saved him from death…perhaps being in Hueco Mundo for so long awoke it?_' Renji thought. Turning, Chad faced the Espada, his feet lifting off of the ground.

'_**Uryuu, I know your plan. However, if you try to get up there now, the suction will undoubtedly pull you in and destroy you.**_' Chad said, summoning up the strength of his white and red arm. '_**Allow me to…**_' he grunted, a massive, ghostly white and red fist appearing behind him. '_**…make a path for you!**_' he roared, slamming both fists into the ground, a burst of green light shooting across the floor, tearing a trench in it and slamming into Rialgo who stuttered, the suction stopping briefly.

'_**Go!**_' Chad cried and Uryuu vanished instantly, Yammy restarting the attack. However it was too late. In Uryuu's hand was a light blue javelin, formed to an enormous degree from the masses of spiritual particles that were flowing towards the Arrancar.

'Farewell once more, Yammy Rialgo.' Uryuu said solemnly, the suction pulling him ever closer to the monster's mouth at a high speed. In a flash, Uryuu had launched the javelin into the darkness of the Espada's mouth.

'Licht Speer!' he cried out as the brilliant blue explosion followed.

'Nooo!!!!!!!' Yammy screamed but it was silenced as the light engulfed his entire head, bursting outwards as a gigantic ball of blue light, visible to absolutely everyone. Uryuu fluttered downwards, his cape billowing out behind him as he pushed his glasses up, the light exploding into a great white explosion behind him as it finally ceased, the ball collapsing in on itself before vanishing into nothing.

Yammy was gone.


	201. Chapter 201 Prince of Darkness

With Yammy destroyed thanks to some quick thinking on Chad's part, the fight once again switches back to Unohana vs Wonderweiss, the Captain in a dire situation. Wonderweiss' powers are even greater in his second form and what can this mysterious sceptre of his do?

please rate and review

**Bleach 516: Lady of Light vs. Prince of Darkness**

Tessai brought his Geijustu down hard upon Hollow Ichigo's back, the monster crying out as his force field was shattered by the trident. Spinning round he batted the Kido Captain aside. Skidding along the ground, Tessai was panting, blood dribbling down his head, one of his glasses slightly cracked.

'_What's this? I've only just broken through to his force field and he has damaged me significantly…_' thought the man, straightening himself up, his body shaking. '_I've got to do something…it doesn't look like Ichigo will resurface. Perhaps it is time to deliver the finishing blow…_' grunting, he brought his trident above him and span it around in his fingers, a green light pulsing from it as the wind picked up around him.

'Captain Tsukabishi…' Hachigen said in awe, watching the light collect on his trident.

'Conjure, Jumon Sutaffu!' bellowed the man and his trident shrunk into a thin line of light before reforming before their very eyes. It elongated, becoming much longer than the trident and the end was curved semi circle with a straight edge, six rings hanging from the curve. The rings began to glow, each one an individual colour.

'_Now to end this…!_' he thought but they all stopped and turned as a loud crashing noise cause them to whip their heads around and look out over the palace, an immense ball of blue light billowing outwards.

'That's impressive…' Shunsui said, tilting his head.

'Who is that?' Toshiro asked, narrowing his eyes. Yamamoto looked on and breathed a deep sigh as the light vanished.

Uryuu landed on what was left of the floor gracefully, his Zweiten Stil disappearing, ebbing off of him in a flurry of twinkling blue stars until he was back to his normal self. Chad was kneeling down on the ground, a brilliant green light flowing all around him, vanishing in the sky, his hair falling out until it had reached it's old length. Finally he stood up, clenching his fists, his attack and defence arms bursting into hundreds upon hundreds of lights, his mask cracking and splitting in half before hitting the floor and melting away.

'My head…' he coughed. '…it hurts a little.'

'What was that?' Orihime asked, the man shrugging.

'I'm not sure…I don't think it was like Ichigo's…because I felt like myself…only with an amazing surge of power…I wish I could have used it more effectively before it had gone.' Chad sighed, feeling his face with his large hands.

'You did good Chad.' Uryuu said, stepping forwards, a concerned look on his face. '_What was that? The epitome of Chad's power? Was that the Hollow that his power has stemmed from?_' he thought to himself, watching Chad as they turned to leave. '_Whatever the case, I get the feeling he won't be able to do that for a while now…if ever again._'

Orihime smiled and dashed forwards towards the door, or what remained of the door frame.

'Come on, we have to find Kurosaki-kun!' she said, her eyes darting upwards to look at the approaching throne room tower, the top of it blasted off, smoke rising from it. 'I know that that is Aizen's throne room. Maybe he is there?'

'That is where Captain Hitsugaya said he was headed.' Renji suggested and the others nodded before taking off towards the tower.

Unohana looked up, spluttering as Wonderweiss advanced on her, lazily lifting his sceptre up from behind his back.

'You…what powers do you possess?' spat the captain, looking at him through narrow eyes.

'Powers? What do you know of power? I have strength that you couldn't possibly comprehend.' boasted the Hollow, his sceptre shimmering in the flames, his spindly hand twisting it to reveal his reflection. 'However, let's start things off slow shall we? Here's an ability you may recognise.' he grinned and he vanished, reappearing before the captain and slashed at her, blood raining down onto his sceptre. Smiling he picked up her by the collar and threw her to the other side of the room, the woman managing to find her footing and flip herself over to land safely.

'Impressive. You are certainly more agile than I had interpreted.' clapped the Hollow, Unohana shooting him a nasty glare. 'But can you dodge…' he jeered, flicking the blood off of his sceptre and up into the air in front of his eye piece. '…this!?' Suddenly a purple ball of light was formed from the blood and it span round in front of him.

'Gran Rey Cero!' he cried and the blast burst towards the captain, the sheer force of it trembling the room. She held out her guard and the Cero slammed into it, being absorbed. However it proved too much as the woman strained against it, sweating. Then, the guard cracked as the sparks flew and Retsu hit the wall behind her hard, the flames singeing her sleeves. In a stream of light the Cero vanished and Wonderweiss was already in front of her, lifting her up by the chin with a finger.

'What's the matter?' he asked, a look of disappointment on his face.

'H…how did you use…Gran Rey Cero?' choked the lady and the Arrancar sniggered to himself.

'I am a Vasto Lorde. You honestly think that I can't perform the abilities that someone as pathetic as the weakest of Espada can? I can use it better than them! Perhaps you noticed that I didn't have to use my own blood? Heh, that's simply because I am more proficient in the technique.' he said, flicking his hair aside before staring at her with his malicious eye. 'Had the Primera Espada not given up Gran Rey Cero for his other, unique techniques, I am sure he too would have been able to do the same.'

Unohana scowled as Wonderweiss burst out laughing.

'You really are pathetic Captain! I was expecting far better!' he gloated, throwing her lazily across the room, not turning round as he did it. Suddenly, she was immediately behind him, her sword swinging round her shoulder before slashing at his back, the Arrancar disappearing into thin air just in time, the back of his outfit nicked. Reappearing away from her he scowled at the woman who simply lifted herself up and turned round, wiping the blood from her blade.

'Impossible…' snarled the Hollow who felt his back, then clenched his fist in acceptance. The woman was then gone again in a flash of green light but Wonderweiss knelt over, his head looking around, his eyepiece giving off a purple glow as a small reticule zoomed around in it.

'You won't escape me…' he said as the faint outline of the captain was in his sight and he lunged for her, the Shinigami parrying him with her own blade, sparks flying.

'Perhaps it's time I showed you what this can do?' he asked before breaking away, floating backwards. 'I can promise you…it isn't pleasant.' he said softly before vanishing and reappearing beside her. 'But don't worry too much. I doubt you will feel it.' he said, simply brushing the sceptre against her arm, her eyes wide open. She did feel it. The moment the metal touched her skin, it burned. But it was more than burning. She looked down in agony, the sceptre glowing black, the skin and flesh from her arm twisting as it was ripped clean from her arm, the sceptre acting like a magnet of sorts, the blood hanging in the air as they all vanished into it's shiny metal outing. She choked in surprise as her arm was but bone.

'It's not over.' Wonderweiss whispered and he flicked the weapon, her arm snapping horribly before wrenching itself right off and disappearing into the sceptre. She fell to her knees, clutching the air where her arm once was. Wonderweiss stood with his back to her, observing his weapon.

'Scary isn't it? You can only sit and watch as the components that make up your body are torn from you, before the entire limb is ripped free.'

'It's sick…' she whispered. '_But it's okay…I can deal with this…I have seen worse injuries in my time…but this is bad. I guess I have no choice…_'

'I wonder what would happen…' Wonderweiss said, his mouth curling up into a vicious grin. '…should it touch that pretty face of yours!' and he span round fast, the glint of the sceptre suddenly in a fingers distance of the captain's shocked face. However the attack did not reach her. On the floor was pieces of shattered glass, the vial smashed on the ground.

'Tch…look like you broke it.' said the Hollow slyly. Yet the attack hadn't made contact. Instead, his sceptre was engulfed by a swirling red mist. Narrowing his eyes, Wonderweiss stared at it as it left his sceptre and flew over to Unohana.

'What is this…?' he hissed as she waved her arms above her head, the mist flying upwards and thickening until it was hard like metal. There were hundreds upon millions of blades spinning above her and her face glowed red beneath them.

'I suppose you will find out.' she sighed, her eyes burning with intent. 'I warn you though…' she said, watching Wonderweiss' worried expression. '…it isn't pleasant.'


	202. Chapter 202 Wonderweiss' End

Wonderweiss' sceptre has a sickening power! With Unohana pushed into a corner, the captain breaks out her secret weapon, one with a power just a dark...

please review guys :D

**Bleach 517: Unohana's Burning Rage, Wonderweiss' End**

The vial was shattered on the ground, the thick red mist seeping from the remains. As Unohana crouched down to look at the substance splattered on the floor she was greeted by a white boot coming crashing down onto the glass, splintering it before her very eyes.

'Tch…looks like you broke it.' Wonderweiss spat, lifting his foot up and observing the red stain underneath. Running a hand through his thick, long hair, he shook his head at the woman. 'Oh well, time to die Captain.' he chuckled, lowering the sceptre. Suddenly the mist rose up and wrapped itself around the sceptre and the Arrancar cursed as he lifted his weapon up and eyed it strangely, squinting as he watched the mist drift slowly around it before flying back to the captain and speeding above her head as she raised her arms, standing tall.

'What is this…a trick?' Wonderweiss said suspiciously. Unohana span it round fast above her head, her eyes closed, the light from the red beaming onto her soft skin.

'You'll have to see…but I warn you. It isn't pleasant.' said the captain dangerously, the mist thickening, becoming small blades. She span them towards Wonderweiss, the Hollow launching a deep purple Cero at them but they split up and threw themselves aside before continuing their assault, the Cero smashing into the wall and tearing through it.

'The 4th Division is constantly getting bullied and looked down upon by others.' Retsu scorned, the mist surrounding Wonderweiss who swung his sceptre at it but it simply wafted to the side.

'What is this…!?' he cursed but Unohana closed in the smoke so thick that it was like a fog.

'Your weapon only works on living, flesh beings. My mist does not fall into that category. I keep it in the vial because it is so dangerous and hard to control. In truth, it hurts me to use this because it goes against my morals as a healer. While I strive to reconstitute people, the mist inside the vial does the opposite.' she explained, Wonderweiss' eyes widening.

'You…you don't have it in you to use such a move…!' cursed the Hollow, looking around in fright. Then his mouth became a sneer before he straightened up. 'You can't damage me! I am a Vasto - !' he choked as the mist collapsed in on him, burning and searing at his skin.

'Arrrrrrghhh!!!!!!!' he screamed as his body burned under the red light until the light was no more and shot up into the air before vanishing, leaving Wonderweiss Margera panting in a twister of dust and smoke.

'Don't tell me you are a Vasto Lorde.' Unohana said dangerously as the Hollow collapsed in a pool of blood, the captain pulling a string of bandages from her sleeve before wrapping them in a tight cylinder in mid-air. As they vanished into dust, underneath them was a shining, pristine vial and the mist collected itself in the air and drifted slowly back into the glass.

'I've heard it all before.' she said darkly before turning away from the body and walking towards the blocked exit. Stopping she held her hand over the air where her arm used to be and sighed.

'That might cause me some inconveniences.' she said before brushing it off. 'Ah well, I'll just have to consult Orihime.' giggled the Shinigami. Then she felt a burst of wild, untamed reiatsu and turned round slowly to see Wonderweiss rise in a torrent of dark purple and black reiatsu, his hand gripping his sceptre for dear life. His clothes were torn, his Hollow mask stained with blood, chipped and cracked, streams of blood running down every limb, down his chest, down his face, his breathing heavy, his walk was impaired with a limp as he hunched over, struggling to retain his breath.

'Please…if you are still alive, just sit down.' Unohana said politely, not wishing to kill the pitiful creature.

'H…h…how…I…had the…u…upper hand…for almost…the entire thing…' wheezed the enemy, blood dribbling from his mouth, bubbles of it spewing from his cold lips.

'You may have done, but I have seen Vasto Lorde's in my time. I may not look it, but I have a fair amount of experience. Besides it's not like I found the battle easy.' she said gracefully, nodding to her wound. 'I had to use my most despised ability, an ability that offends my pride, as well as the pride of my squad.'

'Then…why…u…use it?' asked a dying Hollow, Unohana turning her head to the side, the wind blowing her hair as it picked up.

'It is a war, Arrancar.' she said simply. Wonderweiss bared his teeth.

'Damn…y…you…' he spluttered, standing upright as much as he could. 'I'll kill…you!' he roared, vanishing and reappearing beside the captain who simply flicked her sword. Wonderweiss choked and teetered backwards and forwards, a wave of blood shooting out from his side, his sceptre inches away from her face.

'N…no…I could have…I was so close…I would have finished you…' he coughed as he fell down hard on his back, a massive splatter of blood underneath him, his eyes wide open in shock as his Hollow mask cracked, revealing all of his face, one half bloodied and dirty, the other that was under the eyepiece clean and preserved. Unohana twirled her sword and sheathed it as her Bankai blew away in a shower of green dust, her hair flying around her before floating in front of her and braiding itself before her very eyes, the captain nodding as it finished. As she turned to walk away, she took a quick glimpse at her foe, his mouth lolling open, blood dripping ominously from it.

'I am sorry, Wonderweiss Margera.' she whispered before turning to the avalanche of rocks that were blocking the door, the flames about ready to engulf the entire room.

'Well now, I suppose that was my doing wasn't it?' she smiled to herself as she unsheathed her sword with a wide arc, the blade spinning around before transforming into a wavy green mist before fusing into a large, one eyed manta ray in front of the captain. She rested her hand on the creature's back before lifting herself up onto it.

'Come on Minazuki, let's go to the others.' she smiled, patting its back. The ray lifted up its head and picked itself up, floating lazily out of the burning room and out into the open skies to rejoin the others.


	203. Chapter 203 Masterful Geijustu

Unohana wins the battle against the Vasto Lorde, Wonderweiss Margera and flies away to the others. Meanwhile, we return again at last to the throne room and Tessai is engaged in a fully fledged duel with the monster controlling Ichigo. How long will it be before Ichigo breaks free after defeating his Inner Hollow?

please review guys :)

**Bleach 518: Masterful Geijustu, Tessai's Power Revealed**

Tessai swung his strangely shaped weapon at the Hollow who grabbed it with his bare hand, hissing viciously at the man whose glasses flashed a bright red. One of the rings on the loop of his staff glowed red and he clenched his grip.

'Hinote!' Tessai cried and the staff shot a brilliant, flame red, the fires curling up the staff and searing at the Hollow's hand, the monster screaming as he recoiled backwards, the fire creeping up his arm. It roared soullessly at him and vanished, reappearing incredibly fast towards him, bursting out of a cloud of black mist, his sword outstretched for Tessai's face. Spinning the shakujo round, Tessai clasped his hands around it and held it diagonally, the weapon shimmering a bright blue, a different ring now sparkling like ice.

'Koori!' cried the Kido Captain and a wave of ice was unleashed from him, freezing the Hollow's arm in mid-air, it's black and yellow eyes widening as the shining ice carpeted his bone white arm, his zanpaktou held out in mid-air. Twisting his arm, the monster instantly shattered the ice, but the Shinigami was already behind him, his blue robe floating out behind him.

'Tessai isn't trying to kill him.' Hachigen said, puzzled.

'Perhaps he believes Ichigo will come through?' Rose replied, her blonde hair blowing around him. Love shrugged and Hiyori crossed her arms, a typical angry face on her.

'Whatever! I don't care if that punk shows up or not!' she snapped but she heard a weak chuckle and turned slightly to look at Urahara, his eyes fluttering open inside Hachi's healing box.

'Of course you don't…' he whispered. Hiyori bared her fang and pounced at the box but was repulsed by it and fell back, shaking her head, the fat Vizard chuckling heartily to himself. Urahara sighed and turned his head slightly to the Hollow and then to Isshin's body which was also now in the warm orange glow.

'_He has to pull through…_' Urahara thought to himself before closing his eyes again and resting on the ground. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Kenpachi Zaraki was slouched on a piece of rubble, Yachiru perched on his shoulder.

'Maaaan!' yawned the captain, stabbing his blade into the ground. 'Why does that geezer get all the fun? Look at the size of that Hollow and it's part Ichigo! It would be a freakin' laugh!' he said, grinning broadly. They watched as the creature launched its sword at the man who forced his shakujo into the ground, the third ring glowing a bright yellow. Electricity tore up the weapon and his robe blew outwards, the crackling golden light flowing upon him as the sword zoomed towards the Shinigami, ready to pierce.

'Dendou!' cried the man and bolts of fizzling power blasted towards the sword, blowing it up in a ball of fire in mid-air, the Kido Corps Captain wrenching his weapon from the ground and twirling it in his fingers, readying himself.

'Captain Tessai is remarkable.' Mayuri grinned. 'What an interesting method of attack.'

Suddenly, Hichigo stepped forwards, clenching his hands together and in a split second, he opened his palms and an enormous red Cero was thrown at the Shinigami who gasped.

'He didn't even have to charge it at all!' Love cried, Kensei nodding, looking on in concern.

'Don't worry, Captain Tsukabishi can deflect it, just watch.' Hachi pointed out, but he to was sweating. The raging attack sped towards the opponent who held out his weapon, the tip of it pointing towards the oncoming blast. He closed his eyes behind his glasses and the fourth ring glowed an ominous purple before the entire shakujo gave off a dark wave like aura.

'Kage!' muttered Tessai and in a few, quick, precise flicks of his wrist, he had drawn a large rectangle in front of him in the air with his weapon, the sides made up of deep purple lines, similar to the Black Coffin spell. As the Cero smashed into it, the face filled with darkness and the energy was diverted, shooting upwards with a screech before exploding in the sky above.

'You cannot defeat me Hollow…' Tessai murmured, pushing his glasses up, the light casting a blinding sheen onto the lenses. '…surrender.'

'Phew, those Geijustu certainly seem powerful.' Kyoraku commented.

'_Perhaps it is simply because Tessai was originally the captain of his division?_' Ukitake pondered, looking at Yamamoto who didn't answer. The monstrous Hollow bounded towards Tessai, unfazed by every attack the man had thrown at him. Instantly he gathered some dark, red and black energy on his hand and cast it out in front of him, plunging his hand in and whipping out another Zangetsu, the black finish glistening in the light.

'Impossible! How could he simply…create a zanpaktou!?' Tessai stammered as the Hollow lunged for him, his claws almost reaping his throat as the man flung himself backwards, out of reach. '_Also…he seems completely unharmed. Although it may look as though I have been countering everything he can do, he is simply drawing out each of my Geijustu's powers…_' Tessai thought to himself, bringing up his weapon to clash with Ichigo's sword, sparks flying everywhere as the beastly, inhuman creature pushed him back, his insane face coming ever closer to the Shinigami's, his long, intimidating fangs protruding, his thick, salivating tongue running over them in a way that almost made Tessai sick.

'Damn this monster…' he mumbled before throwing the Hollow off of him, attempting to regain his balance. '…I'll have to try something new…' he whispered as the creature turned, sniffing the air, catching sight of his enemy and swiping the air, Tessai vanishing and reappearing in the air above them. Holding his shakujo above his head, he began to spin it around so that the rings clashed with each other and made a sound, not dissimilar to that of a wind chime. Then, in a beautiful flash of light, the final two rings lit up, one a deep, luscious green, the other a metallic, sparkling silver. Pulling his weapon in front of him, he left two lines of mesmerising colour in the air, floating there as if it had been painted on.

'Daichi to Kaze!' he boomed and he swung it downwards like a pendulum, the green light shooting out first, causing the floor to break up and fly upwards, lifted now by the wind of the silver light which twirled underneath the rocks that had lifted Hichigo up, the Hollow looking around in confusion as chunks of stone were being launched at him, the monster having to smash them aside as another pummelled into his back, smashing upon him, the creature wheezing as they hit. Tessai appeared in the middle of them, ready to stab Ichigo straight in the heart but in a flash, Hichigo had unleashed another blood red Cero, the Kido Captain unable to get out of the way.

'Damn!' he choked as the light became blinding.

'Captain Tsukabishi!' Hachigen cried out but suddenly, the Cero vanished in a splitting light, the Hollow looking forwards in shock, blood dribbling from its mouth. Then, the blood came from its nose, its eyes and eventually, bright red cracks formed on its face as an ghastly slash was formed down its middle, the face breaking away into red and black mist with a final hiss, Tessai and the others looking on in shock as someone stepped out of the Hollow as if it were a suit, removing the breaking pieces of the creature which dropped from him in a puff of smoke, a brilliant white light erupting from the spirit's body.

'Is it…?' Kyoraku asked.

'It can't be…' Yoruichi whispered, squinting into the light. Then, from the light, Ichigo Kurosaki emerged, the blue aura billowing around him, his eyes glowing with resolve, a big, cheeky grin on his face.

'Yo.' he smirked, waving his elegant Bankai in front of him and casting his arm downwards, the dark energy swirling around him, the power, the body and the mind, the hero's once again.


	204. Chapter 204 Ascent into Fusion

Ichigo is free again! Now he must take his place amongst the Shinigami to face the darkest fight. Can he win?

please review everyone, much appreciated :)

**Bleach 519: Ascent into Fusion**

Ichigo stepped out of the crumbling Hollow gripping his zanpaktou in his hand, his eyes shining in the light with a new lease of life, his thick, orange hair blowing gently in the wind. Slowly, he walked towards everyone, as if treading down some invisible stairs, his face turned up in a broad smile. Urahara lay deathly still, a grin on his face.

'Told you…' he whispered as soft as possible. From the door down below Orihime, Uryuu, Renji and Chad burst in, looking up a Ichigo descend upon his friends like some kind of angel, the remains of the Hollow blowing away like some red and black dust, its final scream echoing, fading away on the wind.

'_Remember…if you choose to use my strength in the last battle, you must then battle me to the death._' Hichigo's voice blew past him but Ichigo closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

'Don't worry. I will.' he said, opening his eyes again, the blue light pulsing from him as he turned to look at his friends, Uryuu and Renji helping Chad and Orihime up to the rubble that everyone was on now. Orihime prepared to dash towards him, embrace him, feel the feeling of being near him again but she restrained herself as his grin turned down, his soft, calming eyes flicking to his father's body. However, he strode over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, beaming down on her.

'Thanks for coming…' he whispered, looking up at everyone, Renji chuckling, Chad giving him a thumbs up, Uryuu simply smirking.

'Thought you could use some support.' grinned the Quincy, smiling at the Shinigami. Then he felt a tug at his sleeve and turned, staring into Inoue's deep, grey eyes.

'Everyone came, Kurosaki-kun…' she said softly, a tear sparkling in her eye. However it did not fall, as Ichigo raised his hand and simply brushed it away.

'Chin up, Inoue…' he spoke. Turning, he faced the captains, the Vizards, the exiled Shinigami and Grimmjow, the Espada who had kept to his word. Ichigo looked at him with concern as he still looked damaged, blood dripping from his forehead. Yet, Ichigo noticed his mouth turned up in a broad grin.

'Didn't die…huh?' he coughed, the boy kneeling down beside him.

'Grimmjow…' Ichigo whispered. '…thank you.'

'Tch…' muttered the Arrancar. '…don't get soppy on me.' he groaned, but couldn't help but smirk, even if it was just a bit. Grinning back, Ichigo straightened himself up and looked around.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo._' came the voice of the Head Captain and Kurosaki looked in shock at the souls of Yamamoto and Ukitake. '_At last…_' he said, a great smile on his old, withered face. Yoruichi bounded up to him and plonked a hand down on his shoulder, grinning her usual cat like face.

'Good to see you, Yoruichi.' Ichigo laughed, before turning his attention to the Vizard. 'You all came…thanks, everyone. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known I can defeat my Inner Hollow.' he thanked them and they nodded back, Rose bowing to him, Hachi's face lighting up with a big grin. Shinji lay on the floor, unconscious next to Urahara.

'Shinji…' Ichigo whispered but he heard a sound and looked past him.

'He'll be fine…' came Urahara's voice. '…he's just a little sleepy.' joked the shopkeeper. Ichigo entered the orange box and crouched down by Kisuke.

'You gonna be okay?' he asked.

'Tch, I've lived through worse things. No idea what my shops gonna be like when I get back though.' chuckled Urahara. 'But…you did good, Ichigo.' he smiled sincerely. 'I knew I trained you well.' Ichigo grinned and was about to answer when they heard a noise and everyone's heads turned to the thick smoke that had been created by Tessai's Hado blast.

'How touching…' came a cold voice and suddenly the dust whipped up before being cast aside, Sosuke Aizen emerging, a complacent smug on his face, his eyes locked onto Ichigo's. '…it would appear, you survived.'

Ichigo stood up, gripping his sword and pushed through the shield to face the man, everyone stepping to the side.

'Only to kick your ass.' replied Ichigo, bringing Zangetsu in front of him. Running a hand through his hair, the villain chuckled to himself.

'Funny…I thought I had you figured out, boy.' Aizen said dangerously. 'I suppose even your father's death isn't enough to wipe that annoying grin off of your face.'

Ichigo gripped his blade and roared into action, pouncing at Aizen, the darkness flowing from his blade as he swung it round in a wide arc, Aizen vanished, reappearing high above them all.

'Sorry to leave so abruptly, but I don't have time for this anymore.' the Hollow leader smiled nastily at them before reaching into his clothes.

'You have nowhere to go, Aizen!' Ichigo cried out.

'All your Espada are dead.' Yoruichi scowled, Soi Fon taking her place next to her.

'Unfortunately for you, I do not intend to carry out this war anymore.' the traitor smirked and in his hand was the Kakuyuugou, gleaming in the light. It's purple sheen was reflected in Aizen's greedy eyes as he held it up in the air above his head.

'Not this time, Aizen!' Ichigo cried and he vanished, reappearing in front of the villain but Aizen simply tossed the orb behind him and it melted away, ripping open a portal in the sky behind him, Ichigo's eyes widening as Aizen grinned, a vicious gale coming from the vortex, the villains hair blowing wildly.

'Farewell Shinigami of the Gotei 13. You did well and fought gallantly, but once more, you have been outsmarted.' Aizen jeered as he disappeared into the portal. 'And farewell to you too, Kurosaki. You weren't as much of a kink in my plans as I had expected…' came the traitors voice as it vanished into the air, the portal whirring in it's place.

'Ichigo!' came a cry and he turned round to look at Yoruichi who was cupping her hands around her mouth. 'What are you waiting for?' she cried and he reappeared on the ground beside them, looking at each of them.

'Wait…what? You want me to go?' Ichigo spluttered.

'Ichigo…you must…go…' came the weak voice of Isshin Kurosaki and everyone was silent, shocked and surprised, Ichigo turning slowly to his father, Urahara gesturing him over. The boy scampered over to him and Isshin's eyes fluttered open.

'It'll be okay dad, we'll get Inoue to heal you up and…' Ichigo ranted but Isshin silenced him, shaking his head feebly.

'No…it's time I saw…Masaki again…' he said and Ichigo turned away, desperately trying to keep in the tears, nodding at his fathers wish. Then he felt his father's hand touch his soft cheek and the boy looked him in the dying eyes and found it in himself to manage a meek smile, Isshin doing the same.

'You must go…Ichigo. I always…knew you'd be special.' his dad said proudly, Ichigo's lower lip trembling. 'Saving the world? That's…sure is something…neat…'

'Dad please don't go…' Ichigo whispered.

'Listen to…your father…stay in school…look after your sisters…Ichigo…' Isshin wheezed, blood beginning to drip from his mouth, the tears brimming around Kurosaki's eyes. 'I know…you'll do everyone proud…' Isshin smiled at his son who managed to smile back, Ichigo's hand moving to his dads. 'Heck…I know I already am…' Isshin said softly. Then, his hand fell. Ichigo bowed his head as he laid Isshin's hand down on the floor. Then it happened. It rained. The rain poured down, splashing all around them, Ichigo resting his head on his father's chest as he sobbed, the tears finally free, mixing in with the pouring rain. Tenderly, Orihime walked up to him and placed her hand on his back. Feeling no retaliation, she crouched down and hugged the boy, the rain lessening as all of his friends surrounded him, the Shinigami watching from outside the circle.

Yoruichi shook her head in disbelief and a small tear formed in her eye as she placed her arm round Urahara's shoulder, the man sitting up.

'You wouldn't be crying now…would you, Yoruichi?' he asked and she shook her head fast.

'No, I…' she began but the man sat, facing Ichigo, shadows obscuring his eyes.

'Don't worry…' he whispered. '…I won't blame you.' Looking up, Tessai strode over to them and bowed his head in respect.

'I think…this is what this rain symbolises…everyone's tears.' the Kido Captain philosophised, looking up into the rain and adjusting his glasses. Shunsui removed his hat and sighed.

'Another death Jushiro…' he whispered, his hair wetting in the rain. Ukitake nodded.

'_Yes…another price to pay._' the white haired captain replied solemnly. Finally Ichigo stopped crying and rose to his feet, his friends moving away from him.

'Kurosaki-kun?' Orihime said, Ichigo breathing in deep.

'Aizen…' he whispered. '…I may not have been able to save my dad…just like I couldn't save mum…but at least this time…' he growled, his eyes glowing a brighter blue than ever before. '…I can defeat someone other than a lowly Hollow!'

'Ichigo…' Chad said, astounded. Ichigo grabbed his zanpaktou from the floor next to his father and turned to face the portal in the sky. Suddenly, Orihime grabbed him round the waist and held him close.

'Kurosaki-kun…promise me you'll come back…' she whispered delicately, Ichigo taken aback.

'Inoue…?' he said softly, looking at the girl in shock. But eventually his shock became happiness and he hugged her back. 'Of course I will.' Suddenly an enormous green manta ray appeared over the wall of the tower, carrying two people. Unohana brought down the magnificent creature and everyone looked at it in awe as they both got off. Ichigo gasped.

'Byakuya!' he said gleefully but stopped as he saw the captain's wounds. His arm hadn't healed yet.

'Ichigo…' whispered Kuchiki, moving closer to the boy. 'Ichigo please…save Rukia…!' Ichigo's face suddenly was hit with realisation. Where was Rukia?

'They took her…' Byakuya cursed, breathing heavily. 'Aizen and Ichimaru…they took her…' the captain said, baring his teeth. Unohana held him up and rested him back on Minazuki before turning to Ichigo.

'You have some incredibly brave friends Ichigo. I know you will do them proud.' she smiled warmly and Ichigo nodded, now desperate to save Rukia as well. Then he turned to face the portal once more and was shocked. The captains had all lined up, exactly as they would do as if they were attending a meeting back in the Seireitei, the Head Captain standing just beside the portal.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo. Are you ready? Are you prepared to end this war?_' he boomed and Ichigo nodded, a look of determination on his face. Yamamoto smiled at him and bowed, moving aside. Grinning, Ichigo dashed towards the swirling door in the sky, readying his blade, the light shimmering from it as he dashed into the portal and vanished with a crack of light, Aizen's voice running through his mind.

'Kurosaki Ichigo…are you ready?'

Ichigo bowed his head and burst forwards through the twisting, crushing darkness.

'Of course!' he roared and in a flash of brilliant light, he tore towards the villain, his blade sharp at the point.

_Now you feel like Number One_

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Livin' out your fantasy_

_The brightest star for all to see_


	205. Chapter 205 Ichigo Steps into the Dark

The time has finally come with Ichigo charging after Aizen! Who knows what he will find within this shadowy place...

please review guys :D

**Bleach 520: Facing his Demons, Ichigo Steps into the Darkness**

Ichigo burst down the winding tunnel, the whirling darkness seething and dripping around him like some kind of sordid bog. The light from the entrance seemed to vanish as he darted downwards into the swallowing abyss, a cold wind blowing against his face as he ran, his piercing, crystal blue ices shattering the darkness around him. Eventually he stopped running. There was no light anymore. Instead, he just felt a chilling, clammy feeling, like a wind of death was coiling itself around him. For good measure he unleashed a dark red and black blast into the shadows around him. Waiting for the sound of impact, his eyes darted around.

'_Just how wide is this thing…?_' he thought, talking to himself as he looked around. Finally there was a slight tearing sound and he looked the way of the attack, a small slither of light coming in through the wall of sliding, suffocating darkness. Trudging towards it cautiously, he twirled his zanpaktou in his hand before catching it and squinting into the bar of light.

'Did I do this?' he said to himself, observing the small hole in the cavernous tunnel, a hand covering his eyes as he stared into it. Taking the opportunity, he placed his palm onto it, his hand looking pale in the dark. As he touched the glow it scorched his hand, the boy yelping and retracting it fast, cursing under his breath at the light.

'What the hell is this…?' he mumbled. '_Is Rukia really in here somewhere?_' Deciding quickly in his mind what to do, the substitute Shinigami shoved his blade into the light and tried to tear the gap open wider, wrenching it apart with all his might. Ichigo began to sweat and he opened one eye to see that cracks were beginning to appear and he span his blade upwards in a wide arc, a wave of energy trailing from it as the light tore apart, blinding him momentarily as he was awash in the sparkling shine, his eyes slowly adjusting. Taking a sensitive step out into the light, he looked around, blinking slightly. His heart sank.

The floor he stepped on was cracked and broken, moss weaving its way in and out of the fissures, the trees around him were dead and leafless and there wasn't even a wind in the cold air to blow them. As he made his way out he looked to the side and saw a children's playground, the swings snapped from their chains, the slide covered in a sickly looking red slime. An ominous green tint was in the sky, the clouds listless and thin, their usual white, fluffy outing now hidden beneath a dull grey. In the air he could hear the faint laughter of children as he passed the playground disappear into the depths of his mind, his eyes darting around frantically.

'Where am I?' he said to himself, looking around as he went, touching a tree, the bark snapping and blowing away into small pieces in his hand. 'I recognise this place…'

The boy began to pass a section of houses, their windows shattered, the brick walls cracking and falling away in clouds of dust, the gardens severely overgrown and unwelcoming, a green haze drifting around in the air. His eyes began to widen as he realised the area he was in. Standing in front of him, towering over him, was a dilapidated building, the structure collapsed in on itself, the grounds smeared with foreboding stains, the walls creaking and splitting. The sign on the tattered splintered post was what disturbed him the most.

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

Backing away from the sign in fright, his eyes quivered in shock, his voice trapped in his throat.

'No…it can't be…how did it become this way!?' he choked, looking around frantically. As he span round, the boy recoiled backwards in surprise as the houses were no longer there. In their place was a river, the surface looked black against the surroundings and he couldn't see anything beneath it, long reeds growing all around it, a figure standing by the side of it, their head looking down at the tuft of grass by their feet. Ichigo recognised it instantly as the Grand Fisher's lure and he pounced on it, swinging his blade.

'I've got you now!' he cried out but stopped dead in his tracks as the lure fell backwards into the lake, disappearing under the surface. But Ichigo was sure it had disappeared _into _the surface. Scratching his orange hair in confusion he turned to leave, preparing himself for whatever would come next. However, he was not prepared. Looking down he noticed a puddle of water beside him. In the puddle was a reflection. Spinning round, lightning fast, he whipped his sword in front of him.

'Mum?' he gasped, the woman standing at the edge of the water, her hair flowing out around her before falling gracefully down her back, a soothing glow illuminating her body, her eyes just as warm and as comforting as he remembered them. 'Mum…?' he repeated and she smiled at him, at last moving.

'Ichigo…' she whispered, her voice captivating, her arms opening up to the boy. '…what on Earth are you doing in such a place?' she spoke softly.

'I…I'm searching for…' he began but she hushed him, beaming at her child.

'Not another fight? I've been watching over you Ichigo and I'm not happy with how you are always battling.' she said, a concerned tone in her voice.

'But mum I…' he started but she waved him off.

'I'm hearing none of it.' she hissed and Ichigo backed up.

'_This isn't like mum at all…_' he thought to himself and gripped his sword tighter. The spirit noticed, her eyes flicking downwards at the blade.

'Hand it to me. I don't want you playing with sharp objects.' she coaxed, a grin coming on her face.

'No mum.' Ichigo said sternly, standing his ground as the woman advanced on him. 'This isn't you, I know it isn't.'

'What are you on about Ichigo? It's me, Masaki Kurosaki. Your darling mother.' she spat, lunging for the sword, the Shinigami flashing away, reappearing above the river.

'Stop it mum…' he winced, finding it harder and harder to tell her no as she gestured for him to return.

'It's dangerous for you to play by the water Ichigo.' she said darkly. 'Remember what happens when you play by the water? Bad things can happen…' she spoke dangerously. '…people can die. They can drown. Things might be lurking in the water or beside the water…on the riverbank…' she said, making her way to the side, her arm outstretched, gesturing for his zanpaktou.

'Don't do this…' Ichigo said, turning away. '…I know you aren't my mum…' he shivered, tears welling in his eyes. '_…why do I still cry? After all this time…surely these…visions would have been beaten?_' he thought to himself, his mother teetering on the side.

'Break Ichigo.' she sighed, flicking some hair from her face. His eyes widened, the water dripping from them and into the river, a ripple moving across the surface. 'Break like a matchstick. Break under the guilt, the guilt that you killed me, your own mother.'

'Never…I have felt that pain…' he breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

'You can't escape it Ichigo.' came her cold voice on the bitter wind, penetrating his thoughts. 'Hand me the sword…and maybe mummy can forgive you. After all, forgiveness from the others means nothing when your mother still hates you in death!' she shrieked like a banshee, her legs transforming into wispy black smoke as she propelled herself up towards the boy who was thrown from his stupor, watching as the woman pounced upon him, her hand reaching out to him, her nails like claws.

'My mother does not hate me!' Ichigo roared, swinging his blade round, not even thinking as he swung it towards her, aiming to destroy the demonic spirit. Suddenly however, something colossal burst out of the water and grabbed the woman within his jaws, the creature's white Hollow mask splashing with blood.

'G…Grand Fisher!?' Ichigo spluttered as the monster dragged his mother under the water, her face becoming bone white, her hair falling out until she was simply a bald skull, her tongue lolling around, her fleshless arm still trying to grasp the boy.

'Ichigo…you killed me again…' she gasped, her throat rattling as she disappeared into the black depths of the water.

'No!!' Ichigo cried and he blasted the river with a Getsuga Tenshou, a torrent of the dark, gloomy water splashing upwards, Ichigo panting, the spirit gone. The boy looked up, his eyes burning bright with resolve and determination, but behind them, a boiling hatred.

'Aizen! I know you did this! Where are you!!!?' he screamed, the dead trees not even rustling within the apocalyptic Karakura Town. Suddenly something white zipped past him and he span round, speeding after the white figure, deep into the depths of the dead town, his sword ready to destroy.

'_You can't get away from me Aizen…I swear I will bring you down!_'


	206. Chapter 206 The Mental Duel

After chasing Aizen into the portal, Ichigo has discovered himself inside a destroyed and deathly Karakura Town. Confronting his mother, Masaki Kurosaki hurt him deeply inside, but he must fight on. What challenges must he face next?

please review everyone :P

**Bleach 521: The Mental Duel, Another Fight Ensues!**

Ichigo dashed after the white figure, the silhouette almost a blur to his eyes as they chased through the desecrated town. The Shinigami flitted towards his opponent, his Shunpo improving with every step, leaping and bounding from the tops of the buildings until he reached an extremely tall one, the white figure taking the lower path.

'_Alright, if I go up I can land and cut him off!_' Ichigo thought to himself before firing himself up to the top of the building and skidding to a stop, placing his hand down on the ground as he went, the fierce wind tearing into him before he rolled forwards, stumbling and almost falling off the other side. Luckily he placed his front foot on the railings and proceeded to propel himself out, looking around at the ground below.

'_What the? He's gone._' the boy pondered, his eyes flicking around. Suddenly there was a cracking noise and the figure was behind him and there was a whooshing noise as a blade came swinging round, Ichigo's eye widening as he dropped forwards to avoid the swipe. Flipping over, the Shinigami faced his opponent who now hung in the air, watching him through large, green, melancholy eyes.

'Ulquiorra!?' Ichigo cried out, the Espada watching him silently, his black hair blowing out beside him, his sword shimmering with the green haze in the air. Readying himself, the boy blasted towards the Arrancar, bringing his sword downwards in a fast, fell swoop but the Hollow dodged to the side and brought up his own blade, Ichigo throwing Zangetsu to his other hand and countering the strike, sparks flying as they locked swords.

'Ulquiorra…didn't Byakuya defeat you!?' Ichigo spat, but Ulquiorra simply tilted his head.

'Since when did you become this skilled?' asked the Espada. Impatient, Ichigo pushed him away, the villain skidding along the sky before lowering his blade.

'I've had a fair bit of fighting since we last met.' Ichigo answered as briefly as he could muster. 'Now where is Aizen!? And where is Rukia?' he snapped but Ulquiorra simply glared at him through his wide, mysterious eyes.

'Rukia? I'm afraid I don't know of whom you are talking about.' the Espada said bluntly, lowering his head, his eyes now shut. Then his attention wavered and he looked around, pushing one of his hands in his pocket. 'What do you think? Aizen-sama did a good job on Karakura Town wouldn't you say?' Ulquiorra jeered smugly, Ichigo gripping his blade tighter.

'What are you doing here?' he managed to hiss at his opponent.

'So many questions Ichigo. You act like you are at the end of the battle at last, yet you are the one without any answers. It's a shame really. You must have had your hopes up…only for them to be shattered after the…untimely death of your father.' the Espada taunted, looking straight at Ichigo. Clenching his sword hilt, Ichigo swung a blast at Ulquiorra who vanished, reappearing above the boy and unloading a bright green Cero upon his foe, the blast tearing into the earth below them, Ichigo skidding away, his zanpaktou smoking as he deflected the attack.

'You are no match for me anymore Ulquiorra.' snarled the substitute.

'On the contrary Kurosaki Ichigo, I'd say you have become more corrupt than ever before.' said the Arrancar simply and Ichigo's eyes widened at the prospect. 'I mean, you transformed into the most monstrous Hollow you have become recently and proceeded to attack everyone on sight. That's quite sinister seeing as you pride yourself in being a Soul Reaper, surely?' the Hollow began to circle Ichigo who was shaking, watching his sword quiver in his hands.

'How can you honestly protect them? Your friends? You are like a werewolf, Kurosaki. Most of the time they can trust you until the day they die…' Ulquiorra said darkly, clenching his fist, turning his head slightly to look at the boy, his face in shadows. '…but the day they die, they could be dead because of you.'

'Stop it!!' Ichigo cried out suddenly, lashing out at Ulquiorra and slashing across the chest, the blood spraying out, the Cuatro choking as he stumbled backwards, grasping his chest.

'What's wrong? Can you not face the truth?' asked the man, opening his jacket to reveal the hideous gash on his pale chest, the blood dribbling down him. 'You see? You are temperamental, unstable, insane…' mused the Espada, observing his wound. '…but it would seem that you have become stronger. To a degree anyway. How you can hope to defeat Aizen-sama like this I don't know.'

'Damn you…' Ichigo growled.

'You are a Hollow, Kurosaki Ichigo. Even if you do win this fight, your father is dead because of you. Your mother is dead because of you and if you return to life the way it was, your sisters will die because of you.' Ulquiorra scorned, burning into Ichigo's soul with every word.

'This is why you're here isn't it? To destroy me emotionally…' Ichigo said, breathing deeply, trying to fight off the urge to just grab the Hollow and tear him apart with his bare hands,

'I can sense you, Kurosaki. You want to destroy me. A Hollow's mindset? You may think so. Well, whatever the case, you are not as strong as you would like to think. Simply an encounter with your beloved mother and myself has damaged you internally already, opening whatever healing wounds you may have had.' Ulquiorra began to sheathe his sword and he sighed.

'Whatever happens, you have doomed the Soul Society. Aizen-sama will emerge victorious, and you will be condemned to live a life as a 'wretched' Hollow - !' he began to gloat but suddenly, Ichigo was hovering above him slightly in the air, his blade swinging down fast, his face angry, but solemn as he struck down. Ulquiorra's eyes swivelled round and quick as a flash he had whipped out his sword and blocked Ichigo's attack, only for the boy to spin round and kick the Espada straight in the chest, Ulquiorra soaring backwards.

'_**You want Hollow, Ulquiorra? You've got it.**_' came a rasping voice and the Espada looked towards the boy, a deep black wave of energy firing off of him as he revealed his Hollow mask from a flash of red and black.

'Is that it, Ichigo? Your mask? You can do better.'

'_Maybe so…but I won't be using it up on you._' Ichigo thought to himself, readying his blade. Darting towards Ulquiorra, the Shinigami's legs rocketed him towards his opponent, the enemies wide eyes growing with surprise as he brought his blade up, Ichigo literally ramming into him, a massive explosion of black and red erupting from them as they clashed, Ulquiorra being thrown from the smoke, the force of being hit by a bus crushing down upon him, Ichigo watching him through glowing yellow eyes.

'_Tch…his power is impossible…I have no chance…_' Ulquiorra thought to himself before back flipping over and landing on the ground. Looking up however, Ichigo was already there and he impaled the Espada on his sword, Ulquiorra coughing lightly, gripping the blade with his hand, tightening his grip as a wave of energy billowed out like cloth around the two.

'So long, Ulquiorra.' Ichigo said quietly, removing his mask in a blizzard of white pieces.

'Tch…' the Espada grunted, blood running down his chin. 'At least you didn't miss the first time.' he said and Ichigo's eyes widened. Ulquiorra's arm popped out of shape, moving like a gelatinous blob, pulsing outwards before exploding into a liquid like white substance, his green eyes growing at disproportionate sizes before his entire body was lifted up, Ichigo looking at him in horror as he watched his limbs melt away, the hair flying off and dissolving in sparks of fire. Suddenly, the whole body exploded in a bright light before dropping to the ground, like pieces of a shattered mirror and in that instant, the entirety of Karakura Town shattered, collapsing in on itself, Ichigo looking around in shock as the trees evaporated in a forceful gale of wind, the buildings crumbling down before blowing away like ash, Aizen appearing where Ulquiorra once was, holding his shimmering blade out, smirking at Ichigo who watched the realm vanish around him in the blink of an eye, returning them to the gloomy tunnel of shadow, except now it was slightly lighter and easier to see in, the boy turning slowly to lock gazes with the villain himself, Aizen's sword waving back and forth like a pendulum, a nasty sneer on the enemies face as Ichigo readied his sword.

'Welcome back, Kurosaki Ichigo.' Aizen laughed as he flipped his sword upwards and unleashed a massive wave of emerald green light towards the hero, Ichigo disappearing under it as the whole room lit up.


	207. Chapter 207 Ichigo vs Aizen!

Ichigo defeats Ulquiorra who is revealed to be a fake! Now Ichigo is surprised to see Aizen directly in front of him! But...Rukia is nowhere to be seen...

please review :D

**Bleach 522: Taking it Slow, Ichigo vs. Aizen!**

Blowing away into the wind, Ulquiorra's fake body vanished slowly into tiny little glass like shards which evaporated into dust, Aizen coming into view, his hair blowing, a cruel leer on his smug face as he raised Kyoka Suigetsu above his head. Ichigo watched him, brandishing his sleek, black zanpaktou in front of him. All around him the desecrated Karakura Town was collapsing, shattering like an enormous mirror, almost as if it were 2D, the boy questioning whether or not he had actually been walking amongst its buildings and bringing him back to the dark tunnel of shadow, however this time, it seemed lighter.

'Welcome back, Kurosaki Ichigo.' smirked Aizen and in a quick spin he had flicked his blade upwards, a jet of green energy rippling from the metal, Ichigo leaping upwards into the air and landing on the ground behind the enemy. 'Impressive. I had expected to kill you in that blow.'

'You mean just like that time on Sokyoku Hill? You're full of failings eh Aizen?' gloated Ichigo, but Aizen simply stood there smiling, brushing the single piece of hair from his face.

'Don't worry. I can simply kill you here. This is it after all. The final duel I have been waiting for. I know you have too boy. Whether or not you believed it to be, you knew they would send you.' indulged the traitor, making his way around Ichigo. 'After all, you've always been a bit special. Like when dear Miss Kuchiki found you, all that time ago, a seemingly ordinary human boy who possessed some rather insurmountable reiatsu.'

'Grr…where is Rukia?' Ichigo snapped but Aizen chuckled, brushing him off.

'Don't worry she's around, somewhere. I'm sure you will see her soon enough.' the man said darkly, turning away from Ichigo and waltzing off, his white cloak flapping out behind him. Ichigo pulled his sword out to the side and darted towards the man, bursting towards him out of a wave of black energy.

'Don't turn your back on me!' he exclaimed, swinging it round but the man turned and stopped it fast with his hand, a tiny scratch appearing in the villains hand.

'Hmm…you certainly have become stronger. But without that Hollow mask of yours, you don't stand a chance.' mocked the enemy and Ichigo pushed against him, stabbing forwards afterwards, leaping towards his opponent and piercing the air multiple times, Aizen simply dodging them, placing his hand up occasionally to bat the sword aside in a shower of sparks.

'You're fast.' said the man but he slashed across with his blade, blood shooting out of Ichigo's side. 'But I am faster.' he held out his hand and grabbed the Shinigami's collar before blasting him backwards with a powerful Kido.

'_No incantation?_' Ichigo cursed, stumbling backwards as he hit the ground with a thud, gritting his teeth.

'In case you haven't noticed, I'm taking things slow.' Aizen remarked, advancing on Ichigo, his sword gleaming ominously. 'Use your Hollow mask Ichigo.'

'_Not just yet…then I'll crush you with it!_' thoughts running through the boy's mind. As the enemy reached him, Ichigo trusted forwards, jabbing through Aizen, but as he had expected, the man was gone, appearing behind Ichigo who was still slumped helplessly on the floor. Vanishing in a crack, the hero thudded across the ground behind Sosuke, slashing round with his sword, a trail of black energy whirling off of it as he brought it across fast, his face contorted with strain and anger as he aimed to kill.

'How unfortunate…' sighed the man, running a hand through his thick, brown hair. '…you are a slow learner.'

Ichigo swung hard but Aizen brought up his sword in a green twirl and Kurosaki's connected, shattering instantly, the boy's eyes widened with shock, his hair blowing with the force of the collision, a nasty smile on Aizen's face as he lowered his sword, green sparks flying everywhere. Zangetsu was destroyed, it's blade falling, like black hail, smashing on the ground making a noise like rain.

'What…but…' Ichigo stammered, lowering his hilt and what was left of his sword.

'Tough luck Kurosaki. I told you to use your Hollow mask.' he sighed again, his lips turning up in a grin. 'Ah well…' he said, his brown eyes looking up into Ichigo's. In a flash, blood was spurting from Ichigo's front, his eyes quivering in shock as he teetered backwards and fell down hard, his eyes beginning to water.

'I had expected you to be slightly harder to…hurt…' mocked the traitor, looking down over Ichigo and picking him up. '…would you like to know where Rukia is?' grinned the man who looked upwards at the black, slimy, moving ceiling.

Ichigo snarled at him, grappling at Aizen's hand.

'We are completely alone here Kurosaki. This is a portal created by the Kakuyuugou fusing with the particles of Hueco Mundo. I have done some slight research on it myself, but not enough to know where it will lead us. However, I have a good, educated guess. This portal will transport us back to the King's Palace, where I located the Kakuyuugou. There, I will take my rightful place as God of the World. No one will know, and I shall simply rule without anyone being the wiser.' he explained, a complacent, gloating face staring at Ichigo who snapped at the man.

'That's a pretty cowardly plan…just sneaking in the back door now huh? That strays away quite a bit from your bold, invasion plan…' Ichigo chuckled, narrowing his eyes at the villain.

'Tch. As long as it works.' Aizen sighed before throwing the Shinigami across the room until he crashed down onto the ground, choking and coughing. 'All of my Espada are dead and those pathetic Vizards have joined the equally pathetic Gotei captains. I have no choice.'

'What…and so you don't think they will follow us? You don't believe that they will check on the palace once this is over?' Ichigo stammered, trying to climb back to his feet.

'They will die if they do so.' Aizen threatened evilly before blasting Ichigo with a massive Hado sending the boy spiralling into a wall, cracking against it and landing hard on the floor, spluttering into the dirt, tasting blood.

'_I bleed first huh? I should have guessed I suppose…_' Ichigo thought to himself, remaining still. Looking around, Aizen smirked.

'I asked you if you wanted to know where Kuchiki was didn't I? Well, I shall show you.' he chuckled and he turned round, looking up into the ceiling. Ichigo raised his head weakly, blood running down his chin.

'Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.' Aizen said softly and there was a cracking noise as emerald green light flooded in from the ceiling, someone appearing through the shadow.

'No…what have you done…?' Ichigo gasped, looking up. From the ceiling emerged Rukia, bound and wrapped in chains of shadow, her eyes closed, her mouth, her hands and her feet tied up in the darkness. Slowly, she was lifted up once more until she simply hung there, suspended in view, her head lolling.

'Why did you bring her here!?' Ichigo roared, lifting himself up again.

'Why?' Aizen repeated, looking at his shining reflection in his blade before twisting the sword so that Ichigo appeared in it's sheen. 'I knew you would come. I knew that in here, in the darkness…you would be all alone. You would be easy to slaughter.' Aizen laughed villainously, Ichigo's eyes quivering at the sight of Rukia hanging there, a rope of shadow slowly forming around her neck.


	208. Chapter 208 Don't Lose Rukia!

Ichigo has found Rukia, but not in the way he had hoped. Also, the 'battle' against Aizen isn't going so well, it seems to be a one sided joke for the traitorous villain. Just how far will Ichigo delve to save the world?

please review :)

**Bleach 523: Don't Lose Rukia!**

Ichigo watched in horror at his friend, suspended in the air, hanging like some sort of prisoner. His eyes trembled at the sight before looking back at Aizen, the man smiling softly at him, his eyes gleaming greedily, his hair blowing around him. The boy watched him, never moving, gripping his hand around his hilt. His eyes flashed down to his sword. The blade was shattered, only a jagged remain was there. Rukia's eyes fluttered open, watching Ichigo, the rope of shadow forming around her neck.

'Ichi…go?' she whispered.

'Rukia!' he said, his face lighting up. Then he heard a small chuckle and turned slowly to Aizen who was resting his head on his fist.

'Hmm…you show such compassion for her. Don't worry Kurosaki, the rope isn't meant to kill her, it's simply to hold her in place.' he mused, watching Ichigo's expression change. Vanishing, he reappeared beside Ichigo, his hand on the Shinigami's shoulder. The boy grunted, the spiritual pressure making his bones creak, but the villain was applying no force. 'Does Orihime Inoue receive this sort of compassion?'

Ichigo's eyes shot open.

'What are you talking about…Aizen!?' he snapped, his eyes narrowing at the man who circled him.

'Well, she certainly seems to…adore you. I'd say she may even be…' he said slyly, moving closer to Ichigo. '…in love with you.' Then, straightening up, Sosuke floated away majestically before turning sharply on the spot to face Ichigo once more. 'But of course being the 'hero' you are now, you don't have time for such nonsense. Correct?'

'I…I don't…' spluttered the boy but he was interrupted.

'Yet…you seem to give Rukia a far more…warm reception.' Aizen sneered, watching Ichigo contort inside. 'Am I right?'

'Of course not…' the boy growled, squeezing shut his eyes. A look of false surprise on his face, the man turned and walked away, his sword shimmering in his hand.

'Oh, then you won't mind getting on with the fight.' he said simply and Ichigo dashed at him, his hand outstretched to the side, a swirl of black power racing around his arm, sparking from his hand and engulfed his fingers.

'_Here we go…_' Aizen thought to himself, smirking.

'Bring it on, I'll crush you!' roared Kurosaki as he clawed his fingers across his face, the black smoke wrapping itself around his head and blowing away to reveal the iconic white mask, decorated with its familiar red markings down one side, his eyes turning a deep black and yellow. Readying his sword, Aizen faced him, a twister of green lightning swirled up around it, Ichigo holding out his hilt, his throat rattling as the black energy washed over it, rebuilding his blade in a swirl of black sludge that was hanging in the air. In a flash, his sword burst forth from the solidified ooze, the gleam running down its smooth blade.

'_**Aizen…**_' he hissed, his hair blowing, Aizen sneering at him. Hoisting his sword above his head, a flow of emitting from the blade, he prepared his attack.

'_**Getsuga…**_' he began but Sosuke began to chuckle. '_**…what is it?**_'

'Nothing. Except…I wouldn't be too eager to use your Hollow powers if I were you.' the villain laughed, his eyes piercing Ichigo. Nodding to Rukia, Ichigo looked up at the girl. Choking, he gasped. Her arm had burned away leaving nothing but the shadows wrapping round her bone before shattering it into nothing but wind.

'_**Rukia!!!!**_' Ichigo screamed, his voice echoing. '_**What the hell have you done!?**_' he cried, raging at Aizen who merely stood, his cape floating out behind him.

'It's simple really. The more you indulge in those tantalising Hollow powers of yours, the more poor Rukia is lost to the shadow.' Aizen grinned, looking up at the girl whose eyes were open slightly.

'Ich…igo…' she whispered again before her head fell limp.

'_**Rukia!**_' he cried out, clenching his fist.

'Calm down. Anger hastens the Hollow transformation…therefore, you continue to damage the girl. You need to decide Kurosaki. What are you going to do?' Aizen asked, shaking his head, pretending to be concerned, Ichigo snarling at him. Then, he shook his head and stared down at the ground before gazing up at Rukia who hung there, her arm gone, a tear slowly forming in her eye.

'_Too many people have been hurt because of this war…_' Ichigo thought to himself. '_…everyone close to me…they've all been damaged…there has been too much bloodshed…too many tears shed…_' Ichigo sighed, lifting his shoulders, turning to Aizen. '_Only I can end it now…_' with a deep breath he span at Aizen, bringing his sword round.

'If this is what you choose…' grinned the traitor who vanished instantly, reappearing to the side of Ichigo and bringing down his own blade, Ichigo parrying, sparks flying as he flipped over, Aizen running a hand through his hair before blasting a powerful Hado towards the Shinigami, Ichigo slicing through it with his zanpaktou, a brilliant explosion of light erupting around them. Landing on the ground, Kurosaki rocketed towards his enemy, exploding with jets of black energy which streamed off of him, his eyes flashing as he drove his sword against Aizen's, waves of green and black energy colliding and crashing into one another like two roaring creatures locked in battle.

Aizen swung at Ichigo, ready to decapitate the boy as Ichigo keeled forwards. Suddenly, he was gone in crackle of black light, Aizen's eyes swivelling to the side as the Shinigami reappeared, collecting a massive amount of reiatsu around him. Smiling, Sosuke Aizen did the same, the light engulfing the tunnel.

'_**Getsuga Tenshou!!**_' Ichigo roared, a black blast screaming from his blade and tearing towards the enemy who jabbed his zanpaktou into it, causing the attack to explode outwards in a shower of black and green, Aizen smirking through the lights at a weary Ichigo. Then he heard Rukia scream and looked up sharply, the girl's leg rotting away in the shadows before the bone vanished also, Kuchiki crying out.

'_**Rukia!**_' Ichigo cried, desperate to help her.

'Hmm? What will you do? Is she really worth the Soul Society? The human world?' Aizen asked, shrugging his shoulders. Ichigo looked up at the girl, his hair blowing in the force of the reiatsu.

'_What do I do? I can't just keep on fighting so selfishly and blindly…Rukia will be killed…_' Ichigo thought, cursing beneath his breath.

'Thinking about it are you?' chuckled the villain. 'Very well, but don't get too caught up. I'm not going to give you long before I come and get you myself.' he sighed, resting on his sword. 'Three…'

'_Rukia is one of my best friends…but how do I even get her out of there? That's not the worst part…unless I use my Hollow powers, I can't win…my inner Hollow said so himself…that's why we made the deal…but if I use them, Rukia dies…what do I do…?_'

'Two…'

'_Damn this! If only I had been stronger I could have finished Aizen in one blow but I'm not. I'm going to have to use all my power…but then she will be gone…damn it!!_'

'One…'

'_**Damn it!!!!**_' shrieked Ichigo, the Hollow scream shredding through the air as Aizen grinned, vanishing. '_**What do I do!?**_'


	209. Chapter 209 Ever Winding Sorcery

With Ichigo tormented by the idea of Rukia's death, Aizen's mind tricks are beginning to take their toll. On the other hand, the villain himself has other plans for the boy...

please rate and review

**Bleach 524: Ever Winding Sorcery, Kyoka Suigetsu!**

Ichigo was on his knees in anguish, the back of his head was burning as he felt Rukia's gaze upon him, Aizen standing next to him, the sleek blade of his zanpaktou up against the boy's neck, forcing him to look up. Rukia's arm and leg was missing, almost reminiscent of her brother's duel with the Espada, Zommari Leroux. Smirking, Aizen laughed at the boy who cursed, clenching his fists tight.

'So, what will it be?' asked the traitor, grinning down on his enemy. 'Fight me and use your Hollow powers, thereby destroying Kuchiki…or leave and save her life.'

Growling, Ichigo pushed the blade away and slammed his own into Sosuke's, the two of them fiercely locking blades, engaged in battle, sparks flying, gales of power rippling from them. Roaring, the boy pushed forwards, his hair blowing, his eyes screaming with his intent to kill, the black energy pulsing from his body. However, Aizen's swordplay was far more masterful and he mercilessly dispatched the boy, Ichigo stumbling to the side before gripping his hilt with two hands, snarling, his Hollow mask beginning to crack.

'What's this? It's cracking? But I'm sure I haven't hit you there yet.' Aizen said, intrigued. 'Could it be…? You're resolve…your determined to not hurt the girl further aren't you? In turn that determination is forcing the Hollow away. Impressive…' Aizen mocked but suddenly he was gone in a flutter of wind, reappearing behind Ichigo. '…but utterly stupid.' Alongside a horrid squelch, blood spewed from the Shinigami's shoulder, his eyes widening as his mask exploded, the colour returning to him.

'Damn it…' he gasped as he fell to the floor, his head lying on it's side, watching the walls move. It was almost hypnotising. His face felt warm. Not good, as the blood was trickling alongside him, reaching out for his stiff hand. As he felt the enemy looking over him, he felt a cool breeze before looking up slightly, a blade dangling above his eye.

'Should I kill you now, Kurosaki? Should I end it all?' asked the man, a solemn look on his face, his hair flowing lightly around him, his brown eyes cold and glassy. Ichigo squeezed shut his eyes, ready for the final blow. 'You were a disappointment. All this time you have harboured a great deal of power, yet you are afraid of it. Is it all because of your friends, Kurosaki?'

'Shut up…' came a meek voice and Aizen raised an eyebrow, his eyes slowly looking down. 'I came all this way to stop you Aizen…you are the main reason for everything. This is it…the final chance…I can't…I won't just throw it away!' Ichigo cried and he vanished in a wisp of black smoke, reappearing behind Aizen, his sword in his hand as he stabbed forwards, impaling his opponent. As expected, the man was already behind him.

'Your complete lack of intelligence continues to amaze me.' came the voice and Ichigo span round only to be blasted away by an attack. 'So what if you have resolve? You are still coming at me without a mask.'

Hitting the wall with a thud, Ichigo spat out blood before staggering to his feet again, swaying.

'I won't put…Rukia's life in danger…' he panted, a look of scorn on his beaten face. The smile disappearing from his face, Aizen sighed.

'Then die.' he said bluntly, holding out his hand. Readying himself, Ichigo dashed towards the man. Suddenly he was surrounded by a blinding red light and he realised he couldn't move.

'What is this!? More Kido?' Ichigo snapped, trying to move. His limbs felt like lead, but he continued to struggle, Aizen simply smirking as usual.

'Bakudo 9, Geki. It temporarily paralyses the target completely. A handy little spell. Especially when used without any vocals.' grinned the villain and Ichigo strained himself to break free.

'Come on then! Why won't you attack!? You're a coward!' Ichigo snapped, becoming increasingly agitated at just how calm the man before him was. Running a hand through his hair, Aizen placed above his eyes and sniggered.

'I don't want to dirty my hands.' he said simply. Suddenly, from behind Ichigo, there was a terrifying roar and the wall tore open, black liquid spewing out, spilling out across the floor.

'_Time to feed…_' Aizen smiled at Ichigo. '…_of course…he won't know anything about it._'

The wall burst open, an enormous purple eye staring down at the boy who continued to look on at Aizen, confused. The eye was a giant, curved slit, a low rumbling noise coming from the darkness in which it was hiding.

'Aizen! What's going on, tell me!?' Ichigo exclaimed as the creature emerged behind him, it's fat, white hand crashing down right behind the Shinigami, it's fingers nails were broken Menos masks and it's breath reeked of decay and rotting corpses.

'You really want to know?' Aizen smiled at him before holding out his hand again.

'Not again…' whined Ichigo but this time, a green glow began to circle the man's hand as the entire room trembled as the monstrous Hollow brought out another bulbous hand, slamming it down next to Ichigo's other side, it's eye looming behind him.

'Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo.' Aizen grinned. 'Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.' the spine tingling sound of shattering glass erupted throughout the room and Ichigo's eyes widened. The next thing he heard was a massive roar and smelt death on his back.

'What the…?' he choked when suddenly one of the colossal paws came swinging round and grabbed him, picking him high up into the ceiling, the red light vanishing from around him.

'Try your best. It's all fun after all.' laughed Aizen nastily. Ichigo grappled with the creature's tree trunk fingers, the breath being squeezed from his body, his bones cracking, blood dribbling down his chin as he grimaced, the monster tightening it's grip as it's head emerged fully. It was grotesque. It's entire head was the same sickly white as it's hands, it's neck carrying straight on to it's face. Running down the back of the Hollow's head was flowing black hair, though it looked greasy and sticky, either that or it was drenched in blood. Whatever the case, it smelt foul.

'What the hell is this…?' Ichigo gasped as he reached for his zanpaktou, the Hollow lifting him above his giant face, a mouth suddenly opening up from nowhere, it's rippling flesh spiralling open to reveal a cavernous black hole, smoke wafting from it. Kurosaki felt about ready to vomit.

'Farewell Ichigo.' chuckled Aizen, turning to leave through the gap the Hollow had made. 'I hope you make a satisfactory meal. I wouldn't want it to go hungry and have to look for more…' he said softly, flashing Ichigo an evil leer. Suddenly he heard the monster shriek and spinning round he managed to glimpse Ichigo pounce away from it in a wave of black, blood spraying violently from it's palm, it's fingers dropping off and melting away as they hit the floor.

'What?' Aizen snarled as Ichigo landed, whipping his Hollow mask off of his face. 'You're wearing it?'

'Only when it is completely necessary.' the boy explained, the black mist fading away. Nodding, Aizen turned to him.

'Oh I see…but you know…' he grinned but suddenly he was gone yet again, Ichigo reaching for his face only to find his arm sliced off in one swoop, blood gushing out. '…against me, it is always necessary.'


	210. Chapter 210 The Foul Beast Menos Dios!

Ichigo loses an arm just like that!? With the pressure of being unable to truly use the Hollow powers he was promised by Hichigo, and the fact that Aizen has summoned a new, powerful creature into the battle, the Shinigami is falling to his knees!

please review :D

**Bleach 525: Menos Dios Attacks, the Foul Beast!**

Standing, looming behind a smug Aizen was the gigantic Hollow, it's white flesh already smeared with traces of blood, it's watchful purple eye staring down at it's fat hand, four of it's fingers lost, blood running down the remaining stumps. Ichigo looked at his own wound. His entire arm had gone, just like that, in one swoop and he knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Piercing into Aizen's cold, calm eyes, a worried Ichigo cursed in his head, clasping the wound, attempting to stem the bleeding. Forcing a rebellious grin on his face, he stammered weakly, straightening up to face the man.

'That thing…what the hell is it?' he asked, nodding swiftly to the massive monster that was hunched over, the majority of it's body still presumably hidden within the wall.

'The Lord of all Menos.' stated Aizen proudly, a low rumbling sound coming from inside the creature. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo kept his eyes on the villain.

'It's pretty ugly.' said the boy bluntly, the smile thin on Aizen's face.

'It fulfils it's purpose.'

'Wasn't that the creature that airlifted you out of Soul Society?' Ichigo asked, recalling the ominous eye staring down at them from the Garganta that tore into the Seireitei as Aizen made his escape.

'So you do remember him. Yes, I had him conceal himself so as to not expose any weaknesses too early.' the man explained but Ichigo nodded sarcastically.

'I don't think that's the only reason you concealed him…' he whispered under his breath, Aizen not taking any notice.

'His name is Menos Dios.' Aizen went on, looking up at the creature as it lifted it's unharmed arm. 'And when he is done with you, he shall escape this tunnel and destroy your friends. Luckily, the rift he has opened shall take me to the Palace of Soul Society.'

'How is that possible!?' Ichigo demanded.

'I fused a portion of Hueco Mundo with the Palace using the Kakuyuugou and kept Dios in there. I figured I might have to recruit him, though I expected it to have to be back in the throne room.' mocked Aizen, the man shaking his head, the lone strand of hair following his movements. Turning to leave once more, Sosuke waved them off.

'I must go now Ichigo. Have fun with Dios.' grinned the enemy as he strode away.

'_**Getsuga…**_' came a voice and Aizen simply tilted his head back to watch as Dios reached out for Ichigo, the boy's mask plastered on his face, his eyes burning as he screeched, bringing his sword round with one hand, the blast collecting on the blade as Dios grasped the metal.

'…_**Tenshou!!!!**_' Ichigo roared and the black energy spewed through the gaps between the Hollow's fingers before his hand exploded in a shower of blood, energy and white flesh, all of which disintegrated into the air around them. Hearing a scream, Ichigo instantly hauled his mask from his face in a puff of black, looking up at Rukia who cried out, her other hand vanishing into the darkness, the bones breaking and crumbling away.

'Did you forget already? How heartless.' Aizen remarked. Ichigo span round to Aizen and prepared to pounce at him but, smirking, the man simply stood his ground. 'Do you think Dios is done?'

Eyes widening, Ichigo turned sharply as another hand burst forth from the stump of the creature's last one in a splatter of skin and fat, the Menos masks forming back onto his fingers, his other fingers melding back onto his hand. Roaring, Dios slammed his hands into the ground and from his fingers, bodies formed underneath the Menos masks, towering Gillian's tearing up from the fat Hollow's nails in a sea of black shadows.

'What the…?' Ichigo gulped, disgusted.

'Complete Gillian manipulation.' Aizen said darkly, his face shadowed as his hair blew around him. 'Menos Dios is far from done, Kurosaki Ichigo, and his body will become your tomb. And I would advise you to avoid using your Hollow powers. Poor Rukia is nearly gone.' smiled the man politely, a veil of evil hidden beneath a caring disguise.

'That's not true!' Ichigo snapped, pouncing at the nearest Gillian before it had time to unleash a colossal Cero at the boy, the Shinigami decapitating it in one blow. Bounding to the next one, he jammed his blade into it's mask before wrenching it downwards, slicing it open, the Gillian crashing downwards as Kurosaki swung his blade into the next one before punching it square in the jaw, the Hollow's face cracking like glass before shattering.

'_There should only be eight of them…_' thought Ichigo as he barrelled through two more. '_…so why won't they end!?_' The black ooze continued to spew from Dios' finger's, summoning more and more Gillian's to the fight, almost crowding the area as Ichigo began to struggle to slay them. Suddenly, Ichigo heard a horrific sucking sound and he turned to see Dios inhaling greatly, before instantly and surprisingly, his cheeks inflated to an enormous size, making him resemble a bulbous frog. Then, in a sickening, disgusting motion, his mouth opened like a black hole, vomiting up a sea of Gillians, each one thriving and flailing around in the shadowy bog that was spilling out of the Menos Lord like a waterfall.

'That's disgusting!' Ichigo recoiled, but then realised he had bigger problems as the Gillians were constructing themselves from the marsh beneath Ichigo, who was now happily floating above the foul sight. Aizen was floating also, Dios still towering next to him, his black hair flowing out along his white back, his purple eye gleaming as it's colossal mouth closed.

'There seem to be far too many for you to handle, wouldn't you say?' asked Sosuke, revelling in Ichigo's expressions. The Gillians moved in on the Shinigami, Kurosaki looking around frantically as they began to charge Cero upon Cero, like a wandering black wall ready to squash him in. Ichigo sighed and reached for his face, summoning his mask in a flash, a blast of white shooting outwards as he went, but more and more Gillian formed from the lessening sludge beneath him. As Ichigo readied the first of what he believed would be many attacks, his mask suddenly pulsed and he felt a sharp pain run through him.

'_What the…?_' he thought to himself, clutching his face with his stiff, rigid fingers. '_…could it be? Is this the full power of my Hollow…telling me to use it? But I don't know how…!_' he thought to himself, desperately attempting to tap into his dark powers. The Gillians came closer, one firing his Cero at Ichigo. Then, in a blast of white, black and red, Ichigo's mask exploded into hundreds of pieces as an enormous ball of dark energy erupted around him, his eyes closed shut, his hair fluttering in the gales frantically, the aura billowing out, the Gillians screaming as they were all completely destroyed by the shockwave of power, Ichigo landing back on the ground, panting heavily. Aizen brought his arm down from in front of his face. Squinting, he watched as Ichigo stood back up, trembling. The Gillians were all gone and Menos Dios had seen better days. Half his body had been obliterated, and while the black blood gushed from the gaping hole in his side, he was slowly striving to rebuild himself. Aizen looked at Ichigo, puzzled.

'What was that?' asked the traitor. Shrugging, Ichigo laughed it off. Then he gasped.

'Oh no, what's happened to…?' he exclaimed, looking up into the air. Rukia was missing her entire body, all of it evaporating into the darkness, the nightmarish sound of her bones shattering filling his mind as only her face lingered in the shadows, tears forming in her eyes.

'No, Rukia!' Ichigo cried, holding out his hand as if she could reach it. Striding towards Ichigo, Aizen smiled faintly in the shadows, his face hidden in the darkness.

'It's over, Kurosaki Ichigo.' he said softly and with a sense of certainty. 'Rukia is as good as dead.' chuckled Aizen, but Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes filling up with black, but his mask wasn't there.

'No…you are Aizen…' he growled, his voice rasping. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

'What do we have here?'


	211. Chapter 211 Ichigo's Spirit Broken?

Ichigo unleashes a huge, unexpected blast that decimates the Gillian forces in a single blow! However, whilst it may appear that he is fighting back, the strange new attack may have had some side effects of it's own...

please review :)

**Bleach 526: The Inner Darkness, Ichigo's Spirit Broken?**

Ichigo was hunched over, his hand feeling his face, his eyes wide with shock. They were black and yellow, just like a Hollow's, yet he felt no mask on him, but he could feel its presence. His face was heavier, as if it were wearing a mask and he could feel the power racing through him, his hair blowing in the wind.

'What…the?' he said softly then he realised his voice was no longer a rasping, echoing one. Aizen watched him, perplexed at the boy's state. Narrowing his eyes at the Shinigami, the villain was clearly intrigued.

'_What is this? His eyes reflect the look of a Hollow mind, but he speaks with a humans mannerisms and doesn't have a mask…is this an incomplete Hollowfication?_' the man thought as Ichigo straightened up. Then, a sly grin spread across Sosuke's face.

'I know what this is…' he jeered, running a hand through his hair, chuckling. Clenching his fist, Ichigo grinned, looking up at Aizen with his deep, empty black eyes.

'I don't care!' he laughed, vanishing in a burst of black smoke, spiralling towards the man from across the room, propelled towards him by powerful jets of the dark energy, his blade shimmering as it went.

'_He is still acting as if he were the Hollow…_' thought Aizen as he clashed with Ichigo, sparks flying. Kurosaki flipped over him and launched a blast at the enemy who smashed it aside with his sword, Ichigo landing roughly on the ground behind him, swiping at Aizen in a wide arc. Twirling round, the man's white coat fluttered above Ichigo as he crouched down like a ninja, his sword coming round, a trail of black dripping from the end, the entire sequence almost slowed down. In a sparkle of green Aizen had brought down his blade, smashing Ichigo's aside. An opening revealed, the Hollow leader poised his sword, ready to stab Ichigo in between the eyes. However, Ichigo was gone in a crack, appearing above Aizen to bring his sword crashing down.

'Got you!' snarled Ichigo, swinging his blade down, ready to decapitate the man in one, harrowing slice. As he neared he was suddenly thrown backwards by a sparkling white shield, the boy landing on his hand before flipping himself over.

'Hakufuku.' smiled Aizen nastily, turning slowly to face Ichigo. 'Essentially nothing more than a shield, but alas, it did the job.' Sighing, his eyes looked up at Menos Dios behind him, the monster still trying to rebuild it's side, the blood dripping out. 'Are you done fixing yourself yet? I'm waiting.' Aizen asked dangerously. As Aizen turned round, his eyes flashed as Ichigo's blade was immediately in front of him, Sosuke managing to lock swords in time, the hero pushing down hard.

'Do you understand what has happened to you, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen questioned, Ichigo backing up, pushing his blade from his opponents, spinning it around in his palm. 'It's quite simple really. You have some incredibly powerful dormant abilities, however, you do not know how to use them. You were locking them in and that resulted in a small release of some.'

'And that was the explosion?' Ichigo asked, keeping up. Nodding, Aizen smirked.

'It really is remarkable, that a human could come to attain such power…' the man pondered, stretching out his hand before clasping it into a fist in the air. Growling, Ichigo stepped forwards, clawing at his face, attempting to make his mask appear.

'So why has this happened!?' he snapped.

'It would appear that after that explosive release of energy, you accidentally trapped yourself in between. You are no longer human, nor are you Hollow. You are a fusion of the two, something that should not be. No doubt you will be destroyed from the inside eventually.'

'W…what do you mean?' Ichigo stammered, weakening as he looked down at his palms.

'I'm saying, Kurosaki…' Aizen said, grinning, his face enveloped in shadow as he looked into the boy's eyes, '…I don't think you can ever go back to how you were.'

Ichigo's eyes shot open, trembling as he gripped his sword tight, tighter with every second.

'Now no one will accept you. You have lost.' Aizen mocked, watching as white blobs of a thick substance began to spin around in the air from which used to be Ichigo's arm. Craning his neck slightly to look, Ichigo gulped. Chuckling to himself, Sosuke nodded.

'It begins.'

Suddenly, a blast of white fired out from the stump, blood and tissue swirling around it before moulding together and being coated in Ichigo's dark reiatsu, forming his arm once again.

'What…how did I?' Ichigo spluttered.

'High-speed regeneration. It's a Hollow technique.' Aizen informed, taking pleasure in Ichigo's grimace. 'It is time to give in. You have fought hard Ichigo Kurosaki. For a human, I was most impressed. But now, you are not even that. You are a worthless failure, a mixture in the middle. An outcast, a misfit.'

Tears began to well in Ichigo's black eyes but they drifted into the air in a vapour.

'_Why can't I cry? If Hollows feel no emotion…then why do I? Because I am the half way…why has this happened? I just wanted to win, to save everyone…to protect everyone._' Finally releasing his blade, Ichigo slowly dropped it to the ground, the chink of metal ringing out around the tunnel. He found himself turning away from Aizen and walking away, unable to face his foe.

'That's right Ichigo. You do not deserve to be the hero anymore.' berated a smug Aizen, watching as the boy walked away into the darkness and back into the tunnel.

'_I have no choice…I can do nothing now…nothing now that I am truly, at last, an irreversible Hollow…but I'm not even that am I? I am still, almost a human…an insult to my friends. He is right…I have lost._' Ichigo sighed as he trudged down the corridor, his sword jutting from the floor. Aizen's eyes drifted down to it and then back up as the Shinigami vanished from sight.

'That's right Ichigo. You had no choice but to give up. After all…' Aizen grinned. '…who will welcome you back now?'

Making his way further down the corridor Ichigo stopped and stood still, the tears at last running down his face, his black and yellow eyes were weary, his vibrant orange hair, now dull and shadowy, his face battered and bruised, the weight of a should be mask now heavier than before. Roaring with despair, Kurosaki turned and hit the wall, snarling at himself.

'_Why have I become this!? I was so close! Everyone has fought for us and when it comes to me…I become a monster…all because I can't control my powers! Inoue, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Sado…Dad…everyone…I've failed you all…_' Ichigo sobbed as he turned against the wall of the cavernous tunnel and sank down, his head resting in between his legs. Back in the monstrous room, Aizen closed his eyes and turned to Menos Dios, the beast still half submerged within the wall. For a moment, Sosuke was silent, his hair blowing around him, a solemn look on his face. Then, it broke out into a sneer.

'Goodbye, Substitute Shinigami. You are not even that anymore.'


	212. Chapter 212 The Power of the Sword!

Ichigo is feeling crushed by his new predicament and only the one person who has been in every battle so far can bring him out of it...

please rate and review :)

**Bleach 527: Spirit Rekindled, The Power of the Sword!**

Ichigo hung his head, slumped down by the side of the tunnel, the end of it visible to him now as he looked up weakly, the tears glistening in his black eyes. Outside the portal, his friends looked in, worried. Orihime gripped her fist tight and stepped forwards before retracting slightly, her bright orange hair whipping around her as she moved sharply. Uryuu looked down at her, rearranging his glasses.

'What's wrong Miss Inoue?' he asked gently. Holding her hands together by her chest she glanced up at the boy before turning back to the swirling rip in the wall.

'It's just…I felt as if I couldn't feel Kurosaki-kun anymore…I know that's silly right? He's gonna defeat Aizen!' she exclaimed, forcing a chuckle. Nodding, Ishida turned away, the light flashing across his lenses.

'_She's right…I felt it too…what are you doing in there, Kurosaki? How can you scare her like this…?_' he thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

Back inside the portal, Ichigo was still on the ground, looking meekly around him before noticing Zangetsu on the ground.

'Z…Zangetsu…' he whispered, reaching out for the sword. The sword flickered in and out of sight, the boy wincing every time it happened, the blade blowing away ever so slightly, as if it were made of sand. 'Wait…didn't I leave my zanpaktou with Aizen?' the Shinigami asked himself. Sighing, he watched as the sword blew away before him.

'Am I not worthy anymore?' he cried, closing tight his eyes. 'What, because of this you don't consider me a Shinigami?' he yelled, keeling over.

'_**Since when did being a Shinigami matter Ichigo?**_' came a grizzly, scratchy voice. Shocked, the boy looked up slowly, his eyes quivering. From the hilt of the sword blew out a seething black smoke, which rose up into the air before Kurosaki, taking the shape of a cloak of shadow before hair formed above it, a face appearing within the mass of hair before finally a splitting orange light shot across his face and a pair of glasses were left in it's wake.

'Z…Zangetsu…?' Ichigo spluttered stupidly. 'But…how?'

'_**Do not be ignorant Ichigo. You do not need the sword to hear the voice, should the voice be one with your soul.**_' said the figure poetically.

'Tch…' scowled Ichigo. '…why should you be here? I'm…'

'_**A mixture of Hollow and Human? Is that so bad? Isn't that what you were anyway?**_' asked the man. Opening his mouth to protest, the boy fell back in thought.

'_**Precisely. All that has happened is that you have locked yourself in between the two. You were changing but you stopped due to the enormous power release and thus you are stuck in the middle of the transformation.**_'

'T…That's it?' Ichigo wondered. Zangetsu sighed, his shadowy cape blowing mysteriously considering there was no wind.

'_**Are you stupid on purpose just to annoy me? Of course that is it. It is incredibly beneficial. Seeing as you have chose not to use Hichigo's powers yet, this is a bonus power up for you…**_' continued the man but Ichigo interrupted.

'How do I change!? How do I get out of this?' he shouted but Zangetsu appeared in front of him in an instant, a scared Ichigo able to see his reflection close in the man's orange tinted glasses.

'_**You do not! Not yet anyway Ichigo! Haven't you been listening? What is it hmm? You feel inhuman? You feel as if you will lose those you hold dear?**_' asked the man, pulling slowly away from the boy who in the end, nodded meekly. Turning, Zangetsu sighed.

'_**Don't be a fool. If they are truly your friends then they will not discard you. They will wait.**_'

'Wait?' Ichigo spluttered, looking up.

'_**For the final battle. You vs. Hichigo, within your mind. You have barely dwelt on it have you?**_'

'I have bigger things to be worrying about…' began Ichigo but Zangetsu cut him off.

'_**What, about how your friends feel? Or you mean this little battle that's going on right now? Wake up Ichigo. You lose this fight and there's no going back. Everything will be over. Everyone that you 'care so much' about, will be lost. So start thinking about this and not so much about yourself.**_' spat Zangetsu, looking down at the cowering boy.

'Myself…?' Ichigo choked, looking at his hands. '…what's happened to me? I used to be the one to protect my friends…now I care about things so petty…I should be using this as a powerful ally in this fight and then worry about whatever afterwards…'

Nodding, Zangetsu chuckled.

'_**About time too…**_' he said. Suddenly, quick as a flash, a black blade shot out from the man's sleeve, sheathed in dark energy, the point edging towards Kurosaki. '_So…Ichigo. Do you feel ready?_'

Shaking, Ichigo began to stand.

'_**Do not stand!**_' roared Zangetsu and the boy collapsed again, the sword still protruding from the spirit's sleeve. '_**Are you ready to take me again?**_' he asked. Ichigo was silent. Then, the blade began to disappear, blowing away slowly in a trail of fluttering, black sparkles.

'_**I see. Perhaps you are doomed to die here. I will find someone else one day who is worthy to hold me strong.**_' Zangetsu said gravely before the sword continued to blow away in a spiral of darkness.

'Wait.' he heard Ichigo mumbled and he felt the weight of the boy as he clutched Zangetsu's wrist for support, attempting to stand again.

'_**What did I say…I said do not…!**_' he began but could not finish as quick as a flash, a massive surge of white exploded around them, a torrent of the substance collecting upon Ichigo's face, the mask forming around his dark eyes, the red lines being engraved onto it before the spirit's very eyes. Standing, Ichigo clasped his hand around the blade, the sheathe of darkness exploding off of it, Zangetsu's eyes widening.

'_**You…**_' he stammered, Ichigo standing tall, a shimmering blade in his hand, the one in the ground vanishing in wisps of smoke.

'I'm ready.' he breathed, his voice still clean and pure, but the mask now firmly fitted on his face. Zangetsu smiled as he began to vanish into the air.

'_**You have accepted what has happened to you. Now you shall feel power unlike you have felt before. It is time Ichigo. Time to use Hichigo's gift. Time to fly…**_' said the man softly before his entire body had vanished into the air around them, only an orange sparkle remaining before at last going out like a light. Spinning round, Ichigo rocketed down the tunnel, a massive whirlwind of black energy spewing out from behind him like a jet as he landed hard on the ground, Aizen waiting for him. Before the villain could open his mouth, Ichigo's brilliant yellow eyes darted towards Menos Dios and in a flash of black, blood sprayed into the air, the creature letting out a tremendous bellow as it split into two before exploding in a blast of white and evaporating into a black mist, the blood raining down around them as their reiatsu tore around the room like a hurricane, the boy appearing back on the ground.

'Well…it seems you have returned.' Aizen said coolly, watching Ichigo who simply raised his sword, the black glow pulsing around it as he waved it in front of him rhythmically. In a crack, Ichigo was in front of Sosuke, the real fight ready to begin.


	213. Chapter 213 The Battle Truly Begins!

Ichigo has been revived from his brief dilemma by a timely appearance from Zangetsu! However, as he returns to battle, what secrets are Aizen holding up his sleeve?

please review :)

**Bleach 528: Fearsome Hollow Ichigo! The Final Battle Truly Begins!**

Ichigo appeared in front of Aizen, flipping over and over in the air before bringing his sword cashing down upon the enemy's blade, sparks shooting out around them as Ichigo roared, pushing down hard, black energy spurting from his sword, Sosuke's grin turned down into a snarl as he smashed the boy aside, Ichigo skidding along the floor before back flipping back to his feet and taking his stance, the wind blowing his hair, his eyes a dark black and yellow, but a grin on his face as his mask covered him once again. Darting towards his opponent like a missile he vanished, reappearing behind Aizen in a blast of power, the man turning sharply only to see the tip of a blade inches from his face, the former Captain flash stepping quickly to the side, his hair flowing around him as he crashed along the ground, his hand tightening around his green hilt. Suddenly he looked up to see Ichigo zooming down from above him, his arm brought around, a black blast coiling around his blade.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he cried, unleashing the blast towards Aizen, the attack slamming into the ground as the villain pounced upwards, his sword swooping round in a wide arc. Zangetsu clashed with Kyoka Suigetsu as the two passed each other, Aizen narrowing his eyes at Ichigo who chuckled under his breath before they both darted away from one another in a massive explosion of green and black. Landing on the floor, Aizen looked around before running a hand through his thick hair.

'Hmm…well Menos Dios was rather pathetic in the end wasn't he?' he asked Ichigo, the boy in the sky next to Rukia, desperately trying to get her attention, only her face remaining free of shadow.

'Rukia…' he whispered softly, the girl's eyes remaining shut. A faint chuckling could be heard down below and he turned to look at Aizen, the man grinning.

'Did you forget again already? Every time you use a Hollow based attack, another part of your friend is lost. You are killing her off, blow by blow. And me? It pains me to humiliate you like this but…' he said, looking himself over. '…I don't think I have a scratch on me…!' boasted the man but in a flash, Ichigo had appeared next to him and then he was still, his head looking down at the ground. Suddenly, a trickle of blood ran down Aizen's forehead and his eyes flew open in shock, a small grin appearing under Ichigo's mask as it began to crumble and crack. Vanishing away, the villain reappeared and felt his forehead, the blood warm on his skin.

'Heh…not bad Kurosaki.' Aizen said, rubbing the blood between his fingers. 'But it was merely a paper cut. You however, sustained a bit more damage.' noted Aizen, watching as a top section of the boy's mask broke away, blood running down it. Ichigo clambered to his feet, hoisting the cracked shard from his mask, a section of his bloodied forehead visible.

Spinning his sword in his hand, the Shinigami laughed before catching it and holding it out in front of him.

'Well it wouldn't be my style to go down without a bit of blood!' he joked before pulling his zanpaktou behind him and vanishing, appearing directly in front of the traitor, Aizen smirking.

'Personally though…' Ichigo began, swinging his sword violently, Aizen blocking and jabbing forwards, the two of them engaged in a vicious, frantic duel, sparks flying as they flung their swords around, the other dodging instantly before bringing up their weapon once more.

'…I think I've got what it takes now to defeat you with less trouble!' he cried, dashing at the man, swinging his sword round fast, ready to smash into Aizen.

'Do you?' asked his foe softly, pushing his strand of hair aside. 'Sorry to disappoint…but you couldn't be more wrong.' he said darkly, Ichigo appearing in front of him and bringing his sword crashing down, waves of black energy erupting from it. Aizen held up his sword and he was engulfed in a gushing green light.

'Niku Shinkirou.' sneered the villain, the light erupting outwards as Kurosaki brought down his sword. Looking around, Ichigo suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his shoulder and he grasped it, gasping at the sight of blood on his hands. Looking down to his zanpaktou, he saw the thick substance drip from the otherwise gleaming metal.

'That's impossible…' he said, looking up. Standing in front of him was Aizen, the man chuckling to himself, holding his zanpaktou lazily in his hand.

'What's wrong? You didn't hit me.' he said simply, Ichigo roaring back into action. As he brought his sword round he watched as the light appeared again. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye he was faced with himself and he was too far into the attack to stop, his blade slicing the person's arm. Grimacing, blood ran down Ichigo's arm and he looked up to see Aizen waving his blade, the image of Ichigo disappearing.

'Do you understand, Kurosaki Ichigo? Niku Shinkirou allows me to make a copy of whomever I am fighting. Working a little like voodoo, the person whom the copy is based on feels the pain and suffers the damage the copy takes. Essentially, you are hurting yourself boy.' mocked Aizen, resting his fingers on his forehead as he closed his eyes, sniggering to himself.

'Now do you see? You cannot hope to win. No one can break my Kyoka Suigetsu's spell. It is absolute hypnosis and you, Ichigo are directly in the middle of it.' Aizen laughed and he sped towards the boy, swinging his sword round, Ichigo locking blades, pushing the traitor to the side before swinging down fast like a pendulum, the vision of himself appearing in a flash of light, Ichigo hauling his blade backwards in a jerking motion.

'Too predictable.' laughed Aizen and he brought his blade slashing downwards, an enormous flurry of blood shooting out all the way down Ichigo's front. The boy collapsed to his knees, the red surrounding the area around him.

'I just cut you from your shoulder to your toe. You won't survive, even if it was too shallow to sever your body completely.'

Ichigo fell, keeping himself aloft with one hand, the other holding the wound but his body was opening up with every breath.

'_I have to do it…_' he thought to himself, squeezing shut his eyes. 'I have to…'

'Hmm?' Sosuke wondered, raising an eyebrow at the Shinigami.

'I have to use…Hichigo's…gift…' spluttered Ichigo, his hand on the ground now a tight fist.

'Enough of this.' Aizen said impatiently, raising his sword like a guillotine. Rukia' eyes fluttered open.

'No…' she whispered weakly, the traitor's sword shining as he raised it slowly, his cold eyes fixed on Ichigo's neck.

'Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki.' he said simply, fed up with the battle now.

'Ichigo!' Rukia screamed and Aizen's head shot up, Rukia's body reappearing from the shadows.

'What!?' he snarled. 'That's impossible…!' he choked, looking down on Ichigo, the spiritual pressure rising immensely. The air grew thick and a flow of white flooded in, beginning to cover Ichigo's face. 'He shattered it! He broke absolute hypnosis! That's ridiculous!' gasped Aizen frantically as Ichigo began to stand, his head hung, the white still flowing onto his face from the sky.

'So that was a trick…eh?' Ichigo asked, one eye opening and looking at Rukia, the girl smiling softly back at him.

'Resolve alone should never be able to see through it!' spat Aizen but in a massive explosion of white and black, Ichigo was standing, the blood freezing in mid-air and becoming a hard, white rock like object. Cricking his neck, Ichigo looked down upon Aizen, his appearance hidden beneath a blanket of shadow. A low rattling noise rumbled from his throat and he brought forwards his sword in a ripple of energy. Ichigo and Hichigo were at last united as one and the battle is about ready to take a turn.


	214. Chapter 214 The Power of a Hollow!

Ichigo transforms! Using the power of Hichigo, he is ready to fight! Especially now that he has managed to break Kyoka Suigetsu's veil!

please review :)

**Bleach 529: Darkness Descends! The Power of a Hollow!**

Looming over Aizen, a taller, greater Ichigo stood, his hair now sharp and spiked far longer than before, the cold breath visible from his mouth piece. His mask had changed vividly, the markings on it now etched into the bone white surroundings almost like bloodied scars, the cheekbones now sticking out, making it look gaunter and more ferocious, his chin jutting out sharply, widening so as to hold in the jutting, jagged teeth. Atop the mask stood two horns, sticking straight up into the air, markings running down them to his empty looking eye sockets.

Wrapped around his shoulders were the tattered remnants of his black cloak, his body wrapped in bandages. In his chest was an enormous, gaping hole, the white, oozing fluid constantly leaking from it. Lifting up his arm, Ichigo flexed his fingers, his nails now black claws, the red markings running down his forearm.

Raising his other arm, he tilted his head in curiosity. It was gigantic and thick, his normal arm now wrapped in tight black bandages before being covered by a massive black and red armour which had hardened to form spiky appendages on his shoulder. His hand was encased in a glove, a gauntlet wrapped in chains, the colours a deep, shadowy black and a blood red. Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen. Aizen looked at him, a sly smirk on his face.

'That's very impressive. But are you in control?' he asked, ready to grip his hilt should it be necessary. The reiatsu began to fluctuate, Ichigo's tough, spiny hair beginning to move, Aizen's thick brown hair following suit as the boy lowered his arm.

'I am.' he growled, watching the man. Sighing, Sosuke looked up at Rukia who had been watching them the whole time, her body right there in front of them.

'How unfortunate. Looks like you smashed my absolute hypnosis.' he spat, Ichigo standing rigid, like a statue. 'I wouldn't have thought that resolve alone would have ever been enough.' Closing his eyes he put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples. 'I see you have proved me wrong.'

The familiar rumbling sound came from the Shinigami's throat as he opened his mouth, the mask moving.

'So…Rukia…it was all a trick?' he asked dangerously. Aizen nodded scornfully, running a hand across his hair. Nodding in return, Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist, a massive black aura trembling around him, the floor rippling, the walls beginning to crack.

'Alright then. I guess I can go all out!' he roared.

'Touché.' Aizen sneered, his lips turned down in a snarl, readying his zanpaktou. Vanishing on the spot, Kurosaki appeared above the man, swinging his colossal arm around, the black aura crackling around it. Bringing up his blade Sosuke parried it, leaping backwards, blasting Ichigo backwards with a bolt of blue energy. Brushing it off, the boy bounded at his foe, opening his hand, ready to swipe at his enemy. Swiping with his sword, Aizen sent a wave of green rushing towards Ichigo, the Shinigami landing hard, catching the blast in his giant arm and crushing it in his hand.

'Tch!' cursed the villain as the boy pulled his arm back, a red light shooting down it as he punched forwards, opening his palm, his sharp fingers forcing a massive red Cero towards Aizen who narrowed his eyes at the rocketing blast. Smashing the blast aside as if it were nothing, his eyes widened as Ichigo was already in front of him. Reacting quickly, the man brought down his blade with a slice, cutting into Ichigo's chains, sparks flying everywhere as the two pushed against one another. Twisting his palm around, Ichigo readied another Cero, the attack swirling round within his fingers.

'Damn!' choked Aizen as he dodged backwards, the attack rearing towards him.

'I've got you!' Ichigo cheered but there was an immense flash of green light and a brilliant barrier shot up from the ground, the red light slamming into it before fizzling away into nothing. Behind it, Aizen stood, his zanpaktou pointing outwards. 'What…?' Ichigo gawped, Sosuke grinning.

'A move not unlike Kisuke Urahara's Blood Mist Shield, mine is simply a larger, faster…well you get the idea. Emerald Illusion Mirror.' laughed the enemy as he whipped his blade around, cutting the barrier in several places before it shattered into hundreds of green sparkles.

'_If he can cut through it with just a sword…then I may have an idea…!_' Ichigo thought to himself, grinning beneath his mask. Dashing at Aizen he brought his foot round, the man defending himself by knocking it aside with his hilt before poising himself to stab the oncoming boy in the head. However, Ichigo was gone and Aizen turned around as a chained fist came speeding his way in a torrential wave of black.

'Hisan Kusakari.' came Aizen's cold voice from beneath the flurry of black and the man's eyes looked up simply as Ichigo came soaring down, his fist ready to crash straight into the villain with a fell hit. Suddenly there appeared waves and waves of green lights around the man, dispersing Ichigo's black and red aura. Before he could see anything, the boy felt his arm hit aside and he fell back, cursing. As the light cleared, Ichigo gasped at the sight he was faced with. Aizen stood there, holding in his hand a long, metal pole made of sparkling silver, a green sash wrapped around it. Atop the pole was an elongated, cruel looking scythe that glinted in the light, Aizen grinning evilly.

'Hisan Kusakari is my shikai's strongest ability. It represents the idea that life itself is an illusion and death is the one true certainty. Now, you, Kurosaki shall feel deaths cold blade!' Aizen laughed, swinging the scythe round in a wide arc, a trail of green following.

'_I have to use my idea now!_' Ichigo cried and he leapt over the scythe, holding out his armoured arm and launching a Cero at Aizen. The man hauled the shield in front of him once again, the attack slamming into it.

'I told you, it's useless!' laughed the villain but he stopped as Ichigo darted towards the shield, reaching out with his chained arm and smashing straight through it, narrowly avoiding the scythe that swept down towards him.

'What…!?' gasped Sosuke as Ichigo grabbed his face with his huge, clawed hand, the chains rattling as Aizen was pushed over backwards, the resolve burning through Ichigo's eyes as he caught the man.

'So long, Aizen! This battle is done!' Ichigo cried and he charged up a brilliant Cero, the red lights shooting out all around the room.


	215. Chapter 215 End of Hypnosis

Ichigo attacks Aizen head on with his newly formed Hollow powers! However, is he strong enough to defeat the villain's strongest shikai ability?

please review :D

**Bleach 530: End of Hypnosis**

Ichigo's thick claws were wrapped around Aizen's face, a blast of wind roaring around them as the boy pushed him back, a Cero charging violently in his hand, the villain looking down at the light pulsing onto his face. All of around them the shards of the shimmering green shield were falling like rain, exploding into green smoke as they hit the floor. Touching down hard, Sosuke span his scythe round and cut down across Ichigo's chest, the boy keeling backwards, releasing his grip. Aizen then proceeded to bring his weapon sweeping across the boy's palm, the Cero diverting off into a wild explosion.

'Tch…you got lucky.' Ichigo seethed, a faint dribble of blood running from his palm. Standing up, Aizen was feeling his face delicately, a very sour look on his face.

'I do not believe in luck. I believe that ambition and a merciless drive get you what you want. Not such a fickle friend as luck. I, who is not bound by the restraints of morals have achieved greatness. You, a human, could never even dream to hold the power that I do.' explained Aizen, his fingers curling up into a fist.

'I don't do this for power. I fight for my friends. That's all there is to it.' Ichigo said proudly, readying himself.

'I see…such a selfless, narrow minded point of view. Very well. I shall destroy you and make you realise that you will never defeat me with that sort of idea.' smirked the villain, vanishing in a crack of green, Ichigo on full alert. Suddenly, a thick green fog began to appear and, quick as a flash, the shine of metal flickered in the air and Aizen's scythe came crashing down upon Kurosaki's shoulder, the boy grimacing as blood shot out of him, his mouth opening in a Hollow roar.

'You're too slow.' came his voice as the enemy emerged from the smoke, Ichigo spinning round to launch another Cero. The blast erupted across the room, dispersing the smoke. However, Sosuke had been long gone, his scythe swooping down like a bird to it's prey. With a stroke of emerald, Ichigo was bleeding again. Aizen appeared in front of him and jabbed forwards speedily, the green flashing everywhere as Ichigo was pummelled by the tip of the scythe itself. Suddenly, the scythe was stopped as Ichigo had reached out and caught it in his hand.

'What…but that…that isn't possible…' Aizen stammered but then he noticed something. The blade wasn't touching the Shinigami's fingers. Merely it was engulfed in a black energy emanating from the boy's palm. Looking up darkly at Aizen, Ichigo was ready to launch the scythe around him.

'Getsuga…' he growled, his arm exploding vividly with black and red light as he pulled it round. '…Tenshou!' he cried, the familiar black wave forming around his arm and billowing from it, casting Aizen's weapon aside in a terrific eruption. Upon the dust clearing, the Hollow leader opened his eyes.

'I see. You can use Getsuga Tenshou from your arm now. I think I understand what's going on. And, why you lack a sword.'

'Why's that?' asked Ichigo roughly.

'That arm of yours…it seems to be Zangetsu, but in a new form of it's own. Obviously it has increased your strength, but you retain your Shinigami powers, as well as your newfound ability to harness the power of Cero. It is truly the fusion of you and your Hollow.' Aizen chuckled, impressed. 'Yet you remain no match for me.'

'We'll see!' Ichigo exclaimed and he zipped towards his foe, hauling his arm around him, the chain unravelling and flinging itself at the man who vanished and brought his scythe through the middle, slicing the chain in half, causing it to shatter before bringing the weapon into Ichigo's chest. Suddenly, from the boy's Hollow hole, the white substance shot out, spewing all around Aizen's scythe before wrapping itself around it, the man trying to tug it free.

'Damn…what is this!?' he cursed. Looking up, Aizen looked at Ichigo, the boy's eyes glowing, his breath heavy and growling as he clasped the sludge, hauling Aizen towards him before bringing down his arm in a massive black explosion. As the plume of smoke cleared, Sosuke stumbled out of it, clutching his scythe in his hand, blood dribbling down his head.

'Damn him! What the hell has he done?' he snapped, turning sharply to see Ichigo standing there, breathing slowly, his chest moving inwards and outwards. Suddenly Ichigo was gone, reappearing in front of Aizen, flipping over to land a kick on the man but he slashed at the scythe with his scythe, the boy propelling himself upwards, teetering over to look down.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he cried, the blast strike careening from his arm and rushing towards the villain. Quickly, Sosuke span his scythe over his head, generating another shield, this one in the form of a dome above him, the energy slamming into it before disappearing into the air. Unable to make him out through the smoke and lights, Kurosaki craned to get a better look. His eyes widened all of a sudden as the man was behind him, swinging his scythe around elegantly, his hair blowing with the force of the attack. Too slow, the scythe tore into Ichigo's side, the blood raining down onto the floor far below, chunks of his flesh flying out. Grinning nastily, Aizen shook him from his weapon, the boy nose-diving down to the ground. Appearing beside him as they fell, Aizen simply twisted his arm, the scythe falling like a fell pendulum upon Ichigo's back, a line of blood spurting outwards as the boy hit the ground with an almighty thud, the dust and red shooting up all around him as he rolled across the ground before finally coming to a stop. Landing softly beside him, Sosuke advanced on his prey, one of his hands in his pocket, the usual smug grin back on his face, the thin strand of renegade hair flowing in front of his face. Coughing slightly, Ichigo looked up weakly, a crack running down his mask giving him an eerie scarred look in the shadowy room. Placing his weapon down by the boy's throat, the traitor chuckled.

'How unfortunate. You put up a far better fight that I had originally intended.' the man said slyly, Ichigo clenching his fist.

'Intended?' Ichigo choked, trying to get to his feet. 'What…you had this all planned out?'

Aizen stood there, a grin on his evil face.

'Don't give me that crap!' cried Kurosaki, bringing his arm up to fire a Cero but Aizen brought his foot down on his arm, a horrid snapping sound being heard as Ichigo grimaced.

'My Hisan Kusakari has the ability to weaken your morale every time I strike you with it. You have been struck twice. A third time…' he sneered, the blade glistening beside Ichigo's face. '…and you will lose the will to live. Essentially, the battle will be mine.'

He looked down upon a sombre Ichigo, his face solemn, but the shadows cast a dark and evil look upon it.

'Are you ready to die, Ichigo?' he asked bluntly. 'After so much fighting, so many gallant rescues…this is how it ends. Does it make you angry, Ichigo?'

Ichigo was still.

'I will escape once you are dead. I shall finish you off and then kill Miss Kuchiki in one blow. Then, I shall stand in heaven, as God of all worlds. Our fun has to come to an finish.' Raising his scythe almost like an executioner's axe, he grinned one last time.

'Be grateful. I could kill her gruesomely, I could kill you horribly. To be honest, I just want to leave. Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo.' he spoke softly, the blade glistening in the light above them.

'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!' came a cold voice and Aizen span round sharply, a torrent of ice roaring his way.

'Damn I-!' he choked as he was engulfed, Rukia appearing on the ground, clasping Ichigo in her arms and moving him away from the enormous, icy prison.

'Rukia…you're okay…' he said simply, looking up through his mask at her, the girl smiling back at him.

'Of course I am. Who do you take me for? The question is, why are you lying here? You should have won this by now…Ichigo.' she said, smiling lightly at him, her hair blowing in the wind.

'You're right…' Kurosaki nodded, standing up, towering over the girl. 'We…can win this.' he said proudly, facing the jagged spires of ice that had placed themselves on the floor, Aizen visible in the middle of them. Rukia raised her zanpaktou.

'Be ready Ichigo. He will escape soon.' she said darkly. Suddenly, the ice filled with a brilliant green light, and it began to crack, the scythe breaking through the top and shattering the entire prison around the villain, Aizen running a hand through his hair, completely unharmed.

'Tch…you had to interfere didn't you?' he spat, facing them both. 'It doesn't matter. I shall deplete your morale so much that you want to die by my hand.'

With Rukia's beautiful white sword and Ichigo's dark, menacing Hollow powers, the two of them stood tall against Aizen, the man brandishing his demonic scythe.

'I'm ready to fight again.' Ichigo said, pulling his hand into a fist. 'Your morale defeater has no effect on me…' he roared. '…Aizen!!!' he cried and their spiritual pressure erupted like a volcano throughout the tunnel.


	216. Chapter 216 Ice and Cero

Ichigo and Rukia team up! But, what good can Rukia do against the mighty Aizen? Will there be consequences for her being brought into such a battle?

please review everyone and enjoy! :D

**Bleach 531: Ice and Cero**

'Won't work on you?' Aizen asked simply, watching them, their reiatsu fluctuating throughout the tunnel, tearing apart the spiritual holding it together, their weapons billowing, oozing power all around them. Running a hand through his hair as was his familiarity, the villain simply smiled. 'What a ridiculous thing to say.' A hand still firmly in his pocket, he began to twirl his imposing scythe in his other hand, a trail of green following it's exact movements.

'Everyone has morale and everyone is affected by it. Just because you were somehow able to break that particular spell of my Kyoka Suigetsu, does not mean you stand even the slightest chance against any others. Contrary to your own beliefs, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are no superhuman warrior.' suddenly he was gone, reappearing beside the boy, walking slowly past him in a manner similar to Byakuya Kuchiki.

'Even engulfed within that Hollow form, you are no match for a God like me.' claimed Aizen smugly. Ichigo saw his scythe come sweeping down towards him and he prepared himself for the attack. Suddenly a wave of cold air blew over them and Rukia stood next to Ichigo, her face under strain as she locked blades with Sosuke, ice shooting out past her face.

'Rukia…' whispered Ichigo. Looking down in disgust, Aizen simply knocked the girl aside, the unseated Shinigami stumbling backwards before flash stepping away to control her balance.

'Ah yes…' Aizen grinned, turning to stand tall. '…you're so insignificant to the outcome of this battle I had completely forgotten about you.' Appearing in front of the girl, she began to bow, her knees almost cracking under the force of his spiritual energy. The man looked down on her, a nasty smile on his shadowed face, the wind whipping up. Then, in a flash of black, Ichigo had appeared between the two of them, bringing his fist around fast, the energy roaring from it.

'You talk way too much Aizen!' he bellowed, his arm swinging round like a club, the enemy leaping backwards to avoid the massive hit. Spinning round, Ichigo looked straight at Rukia, the girl unfazed by his mask. 'Rukia, standing near him wont be good for you. His spiritual pressure is too much…' he began, the girl opening her mouth. '…accept it! I know it's hard, but if you want to help me I need you to be the ranged fighter! Your ice can cover a lot of distance, I know, I've seen it first hand.'

Nodding slowly, Rukia beamed at him.

'I know you can do this Ichigo. The very first time I met you I knew something about you was different. You were kind hearted and strong, you were able to break free of my Kido with your bare arms but most of all, your friendship was the strongest bond I have ever known. If anyone can win this, it's you.' she said, a determined grin coming to her face. Giving her a thumbs up, the boy vanished, reappearing above Aizen, back flipping gracefully over, slowly towards his foe.

'Tch, it's about time. I was about to come over and behead you myself.' the man snorted, Ichigo not paying attention. The boy slammed his fist down upon Aizen's weapon, sparks flying furiously. 'You can't defeat me.' Pushing away from one another, Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tenshou from his arm, the attack speeding towards it's target, the traitor pulling his scythe round and slashing the blast in two.

'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!'

From underneath Aizen's feet came a bright white circle, the man looking down sharply.

'What the-?' he cursed as the ice tower blasted upwards from the ground at a colossal speed. Just as it was about to strike him, the man drove his weapon into it, icy shards flying about everywhere, a green light shimmering around them. From the commotion, Ichigo appeared to the side, throwing another blast at Aizen, the foe vanishing, Tsukishiro bursting upwards and colliding with the ceiling. From the mist, Kurosaki burst out, brandishing his claws ominously. Stopping fast, he pulled himself back, holding out his outstretched arm towards his target.

'Rukia!' he cried out and unleashed a burning red Cero straight at Aizen, the man summoning a emerald green shield from the air.

'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!' Rukia cried out and a blast of ice shot outwards, swooping straight past Ichigo's Cero and covering Aizen's shield, turning it into a wall of glistening, sparkly ice.

'What!?' choked the enemy, the Cero slamming into it, shattering the ice and carrying on, engulfing Aizen.

'Damn it!!!' he cried as the red light intensified, his silhouette vanishing in the ruthless beam of power. Landing on the ground again, Rukia appeared beside Ichigo, the tattered remains of his Bankai uniform fluttered next to him.

'Ichigo…' she whispered, the sparkling ice gleaming in her eyes.

'We did it Rukia.' he said proudly, breathing heavily, watching the dust settle, a haze of red left over, reflecting off of the shattered ice that was still falling around them. Rukia span her sword round, sheathing it with a flash of white. Brushing her hair aside, the girl rearranged her priorities.

'Now I can see if Nii-sama is okay!' she cried, running down the tunnel. Suddenly, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his head snapping round sharply for the smoke had cleared and there was no one to be found.

'Rukia look out!' he roared, spinning round sharply, darting towards the girl who stopped, looking back at him in curiosity. Then she felt the enormous spiritual pressure and turned slowly, facing Aizen, the man standing unscathed from their double team strike.

'An impressive combination. You succeeded in getting the boy's Cero through my Emerald Illusion Mirror. However, your purpose is worn out here, Miss Kuchiki. Do not worry…' he said darkly, placing his hand on her head.

'_What's this!? I…I can't move…let alone fight back…his reiatsu…it's crushing!_' she thought to herself, sweating and gritting her teeth. Ichigo vanished, appearing closer to them.

'Rukia!' he cried, but Aizen looked up at him menacingly, the boy finding himself unable to move. 'Damn it! Rukia!'

'The girl that you first met, correct? The first Soul Reaper? Hmm…then you should curse her, Kurosaki Ichigo. Curse this one for bringing you into this world and sealing your fate.' Aizen said simply, looking down at the girl. 'Actually, don't worry. I will curse her for you.' he said, and in one fast movement he had snapped her neck with his hand upon her head. The girls eyes dilated and he let her body drop to the ground, time seemingly slowing down as Ichigo watched her fall, his eyes quivering at the sight of her limp body hitting the ground beside his enemy's feet.

'There, right where she should be. Where all Soul Reapers will be.' Aizen said solemnly, his hair blowing in a faint wind.

Rukia Kuchiki was dead.


	217. Chapter 217 Shock of the Boy's Roar

Rukia Kuchiki dead!? In a swift move of evil, Aizen has killed her! What will come next?

please review and enjoy :D

**Bleach 532: Shock of the Boy's Roar**

Outside, Orihime's eyes shot open and she began to dash towards the portal, readying herself. Uryuu made to stop her alongside Sado, the spiritual energy trembling around the room.

'_It can't be…Kurosaki-kun wouldn't allow it!_' she thought to herself, Rukia's spiritual energy fast dwindling. She felt a hefty weight on her shoulder and stopped, turning round, staring into the large, robust face of her friend, Sado, his thick, brown hair revealing but one eye that stared down at the girl.

'I know, I can't feel it either right now…' he sighed. 'But that doesn't mean anything…' he began but the girl pushed past him, attempting the portal again. In a second, a shadow had covered her, Byakuya Kuchiki standing proudly in front of the girl, the war taking it's toll still on his face, sweat running down, mixing with blood. His arm was slowly healing under the glow of the soft, cooling blue light, his long, black hair blowing elegantly in his face as his harsh, demanding eyes looked swiftly down at Orihime, the girl freezing in her tracks.

'Do not go after her. Rukia will be fine. I know she will.' he said simply before turning briskly, making his way back over to Captain Unohana, his tattered kimono ripped and shredded, especially along the arms. Standing frozen to the spot, Inoue looked sheepishly at the floor before Uryuu and Sado approached her, the Quincy patting her on the back, the three of them staring into the abyss.

'She's not gone…' Orihime said under her breath, watching the swirling cavern of darkness.

Rukia lay on the cold ground, her eyes wide open, in head twisted in a jerked, wrong style. Standing over her, Aizen looked down upon her, his hair blowing in front of his face, his white coat flowing behind him as he raised a hand, breathing in deeply, his eyes closed.

'You see the extent of my powers, Kurosaki Ichigo, are limitless. This girl…she was but the use of a hand, and already she lies dead. Do you understand? Without the slightest effort, even the small movement of my wrist can kill. I am God, Kurosaki Ichigo. If I will someone to die…' he said, looking up at the boy who had remained frozen in the spot, his eyes wide open, staring straight at Rukia. '…then they shall!' he cried, appearing in front of Ichigo, swinging round his scythe. The boy hunched his shoulders, tears forming at his eyes, his clawed hands coiling up into fists. Bringing his hand up in the speed of light he caught the oncoming blade in his fingers.

'What!?' gasped Aizen. The Shinigami looked up at him, his mask's etched images pulsing a deep red, his reiatsu leaking from him. In a quick movement, Ichigo shattered the scythe, the entire thing exploding, becoming a katana once more, the villain skidding backwards across the ground, cursing under his breath.

'My Hisan Kusakari…you…bastard…' scowled Sosuke, straightening himself up. Surrounded by a roaring red light, Ichigo opened his mouth, the Hollow mask following suit.

'AAAAAAAIIIZEEEEEN!!!!!!' he bellowed, the cry shaking and rattling the room, Rukia's body becoming surrounded by a red light as he walked over to her, his hair no longer rigid, instead, waving out behind him as he went, kneeling down next to the girl. Lifting her head in his hands, his sparkling tears fell through the eye's of his mask and splashed on her cheek, the boy shaking.

'Rukia…' he whispered. 'Please…come back…' he said in vain, Aizen watching him in disgust. 'I…I know I failed you…so please…come back to forgive me…Rukia…' he said before finally admitting defeat, resting his head upon hers. It was then that something special happened. His Hollow mask blew away into the wind, but the rest of his transformation remained. His human head leant upon hers, the two of them together.

'_Ichigo…_' came a voice in his mind. '_…you were the boy that started it all. Without you, I wouldn't have ever made any friends and Nii-sama would still hate me. But when and all the others came to Soul Society to rescue me, I felt so happy, yet so sad. I didn't want any of you to get hurt over me._'

'_That's when I realised that I had grown to care about you, all of you. You won't ever believe how happy I was to see that you had survived all the way to save me, and that you and Renji were willing to put your lives on the line standing against Captain Aizen when he wanted me dead._'

'_Since then, we have been together through so much and I hope I have been as much use to you against the Arrancar as you have to the Soul Society. Thank you Ichigo. If anyone shall defeat Aizen now, you can. You have my spirit, I shall be with everyone always._' Opening his eyes, Ichigo slowly stood to his feet, his Hollow mask returning.

'Thank you…Rukia…' he whispered as it hardened upon his face again, forming the gaunt look it had before. 'Aizen…you may think you have delivered the final blow but, now, I am more willing to destroy you than ever!' exploded Ichigo, the boy speeding towards his enemy, Aizen raising his sword. The boy landed hard on the ground, bringing his arm up to crack Sosuke on the side, the villain spinning his sword round and deflecting the strike, lights sparking out, illuminating the room every time they struck. Aizen was being beaten down. He slashed at Ichigo, the boy ducking and weaving to avoid each jab. As Aizen brought down his blade, Kurosaki unleashed a massive Cero at the man, the traitor being thrown back, his zanpaktou struggling to force the blast back, golden sparks spitting from the metal. Eventually, Aizen cast the attack aside, holding out his hand as Ichigo darted towards him.

'Hado 99, Black Coffin.' he said quickly, the purple lasers quickly being drawn into the air around the Shinigami. The box filled up with shadow and the black daggers flung themselves through it's walls. Immediately, the box shattered, the walls torn apart by the captive, Ichigo screeching loudly, his reiatsu shuddering the room as he clasped one of the spells daggers in his hand, hauling it at Aizen like a javelin.

'Impossible!' choked Aizen, slicing the dagger in half with his sword. Looking up, his eyes widened as Ichigo was already next to him, seconds later, blood shot out of Aizen's shoulder, his teeth in a snarl.

Spinning round sharply, the man poised his blade to stab Ichigo in the forehead, the boy circling him, the blood staining the Hollow leader's coat. Thrusting his blade forwards, Aizen watched as Ichigo dodged past it, bringing his claws down upon the man's chest. There was a sickening squelch as Ichigo sped past him before coming to a stop. The villain watched daintily as the blood hung in the air in front of him, his strand of hair floating out in front of him.

'Damn…it…' he gasped, staggering backwards, clutching his chest.

'It's over, Aizen. Nothing will stop me from avenging Rukia…' Ichigo said bluntly, facing the man, Sosuke's back to him. Breathing heavily, Aizen span round, his face angry.

'I've come…I've come too far to be stopped by a pathetic human…!' he snapped, spinning his sword round in his hand, so fast that a green aura began to emanate from the blade. Raising an eyebrow, Aizen's hair began to blow backwards with the force of the wind as his sword span round and round like a propeller. 'Tch, absolute hypnosis. I will show you the true meaning of absolute hypnosis!' In a flash he had stopped spinning his sword, the blade hanging downwards, outstretched in front of him, a massive emerald glow building up around him as he looked into Ichigo's now fearful eyes.

'Are you prepared, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen grinned. 'Bankai!'


	218. Chapter 218 The True Meaning of Hypnosis

Aizen Sosuke unleashes his Bankai upon Ichigo! How will the boy cope? And what abilities are about to be unveiled?

please review :)

**Bleach 533: The True Meaning of Absolute Hypnosis**

Holding his sword down to the ground, green light began to rise up around Aizen as he opened his mouth, a sneer on his lips as his hair blew wildly. Watching in horror, Ichigo braced himself, his orange hair shaking in the wind, his jet black and red arm shielding himself, the remains of the rattling chains shuddering in the force.

'Are you ready Kurosaki?' asked Aizen in a mocking tone. 'Bankai!' he cried, lifting his sword upwards and watching as brilliant green lights fired out of the top. 'Kakayaku Hoshi Yuukai!' he laughed as in the air behind him, a beautiful emerald flower formed in the sky, hovering above him. 'The true meaning of absolute hypnosis!' Ichigo's eyes quivered as he watched flower blossom, the boy's normal arm tensing as he readied himself. Then he gasped, watching Aizen standing there, his sword above him, the green waves radiating from it.

'_I can get him! I can strike him down now! I can't just sit waiting!_' he thought, dashing towards Sosuke, vanishing as he went before reappearing in a burst of black, his zanpaktou appearing in his normal hand, his red claws wrapping themselves around the hilt as he brought it forwards to kill the man in one swoop. As he swung his sword, Aizen began to laugh and the entire room flashed green.

'You think I'd let you hit me that easy?' came a voice that seemed to echo around the room and as Ichigo made contact, Aizen shattered into millions of pieces, the flower above his head now fully in bloom. Looking around frantically, Ichigo swung his blade, the image of Aaroniero Arreruerie staring down at him.

'Wh…what the hell are you?' he choked as the Espada reached down, breathing heavily through his mask.

'Your **demise!**' he said, both of his voices rumbling around the room. Ichigo ran him through without thinking, desperate to stay on his toes, the vision exploding into hundreds of lights, the deep black '9' ripping through the sky, almost on fire as it blew into a thousand, fiery sparkles. Suddenly, from the air behind him, Szayel Aporro Granz emerged from a flurry of pink mist, his mouth open in a lolling grin.

'Aaaah, time to become one of mine, Shinigami!' he laughed maniacally, his gloved fingers reaching for Ichigo's face, his insane eyes shimmering behind his glasses. Freaked out, the boy rammed his hand into the man's face, his expression contorting as the vision vanished, the glasses cracking and falling into nothing. Then, from nowhere, there was an shot of purple and the boy span round on his heels, Zommari Leroux emerging from the ground, his hands clasped together, his eyes burning into Ichigo's.

'What the hell is going on here!?' he roared as he slashed the Espada down the middle, the '7' evaporating in mid-air. Suddenly he was hit down hard on the back, blood spurting out of his mouth as he turned, weakened to face Nnoitra, a man he wouldn't forget. His gigantic zanpaktou was wedged in the boy's back and he attempted to shake it off.

'Don't try to get away you little shi…!' Nnoitra screeched but Ichigo turned, his eyes burning red and he snapped the Hollow's sword in half before jamming his sword into the villain's eye, remembering what happened when Kenpachi tried with the other. Trickling away into thin air with a surprised look on his face, the '5' disappeared from view. As Ichigo turned back, searching desperately for Aizen he watched as Halibel, Barragan and Stark appeared around him and he was hit to the floor, panting for breath.

'Are…all these guys…the Espada?' he coughed, watching as they looked down upon him, Barragan snorting at the hero, ruffling his fur coat.

'Tch, what a weakling.' he grunted, opening one of his eyes. Stark sighed, resting his head on his hands.

'Guess it's time to finish this.' he sniffed, pushing some hair out of his eyes. Halibel said nothing, instead she moved aside, allowing a figure to walk in. Opening his eyes weakly, Ichigo coughed and spluttered, the melancholy eyes of his foe staring down at him.

'Goodbye, Kurosaki.' Ulquiorra said darkly. Raising his zanpaktou, Ichigo was prepared for the strike when suddenly, all four Espada exploded into hundreds of shards of glass, like little tiny mirrors. Panting like a beaten dog, Ichigo looked up through weak eyes at the figure standing in front of him. Aizen looked down at him, a sly smile on his face, his katana by his side.

'Aizen…' Ichigo spat, standing to his feet.

'Godlike isn't it? I can rip the memories straight from your mind and force you to fight them. But that's not all; I can tear them from the heads of anyone else. They were Espada that your friends and colleagues have battled against.' he sneered, advancing on Ichigo who was still struggling to find footing after facing the sudden barrage of Espada.

'Of course that's not all it can do. But in truth, aren't memories the perfect illusion? They are things you have seen, but you are able to see them again, even though they aren't happening. My Bankai can take it a step further and utilise those memories as living weapons, even other people's memories can be used against you.' he smiled darkly, lifting his sword in front of him, watching it glisten.

'In truth, Kyoka Suigetsu is the zanpaktou of a God.' he chuckled. 'And that God is I.' he said softly, looking at Ichigo, his face a sympathetic one, but his eyes full of malice.

'You're no God…' cursed the boy, wavering as he stood.

'But I am. I defected from the confines of Soul Society and ascended into greatness. No one but I has ever dared to commit such a feat of pure ambition. And little rats like you aren't going to stand in my way. After all…' he said, brandishing his sword. '…what's one piece of dust to scatter?' he grinned before bringing his blade down hard towards Ichigo, the boy preparing his own zanpaktou, the energy stampeding from the two of them as they locked swords again.


	219. Chapter 219 Battle in the Memory

Ichigo duels with Aizen's Bankai! With the ability to summon up memories to aid him, Aizen seems Godlike! Will Ichigo be crushed or will he pull through!?

reviews much appreciated guys

**Bleach 534: Battle in the Memory**

Ichigo smashed Aizen to the side, his Hollow letting out a blood curdling shriek before he pounced again, holding out his hand, unleashing a powerful Cero into the man's face. Quickly, Sosuke pulled a hand in front of his face, the image of Stark leaping forwards, taking the brunt of the Cero with full force before vanishing into the sky. Ichigo's eyes widened as Aizen landed softly on the ground in front of him, twirling his sword.

'With Kyoka Suigetsu's Bankai, I materialise figures of both our memories, or anyone's memory and use them in battle.' he grinned. 'Why, I could even use your memories against you.' he sneered, pulling his hand across and thrusting it at the boy, the mirage of Byakuya Kuchiki darting towards Ichigo, his sword pointing forwards like a lance. Roaring again, Kurosaki brought his sword round, slicing the image in half.

'_They are just illusions! I can't hold back!_' he thought to himself as he clashed with Aizen again. Sparks flew as they leapt upwards, Ichigo bounding backwards before swinging his blade.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he cried, the black wave soaring towards Aizen, the man blocking it with his sword, letting the attack ravel itself around his blade.

'No way!' gasped Ichigo but Aizen was behind him.

'Getsuga Tenshou.' he chuckled before throwing the power from his zanpaktou, the blast careening into the boy. As Ichigo fell, a section of his mask cracked, pieces flying away into the air.

'Damn!' he choked before spinning around in the sky and flying to the side, narrowly dodging the villain's speeding sword. Skidding along the air, Ichigo pulled his sword in front of him, breathing heavily. Letting out a ferocious battle cry, the boy began to run towards his enemy, sword ready by his sword, Aizen turning slowly to intercept him, his white coat swirling round as he went.

'_**Ichigo!**_' a voice suddenly exploded in his head as he ran. '_**Listen to me!**_'

'_Old Man Zangetsu!?_' thought Ichigo, speaking in his mind. Next to him, the man, clothed in his swirling black robe, darted towards the enemy alongside him.

'_**Remember, I am not your only weapon anymore!**_' he urged, the boy's eyes flickering down to his zanpaktou before looking at his other arm, the one infused with Hollow strength.

'_But I don't know how to use it!_'

'_**Put your faith into me, Ichigo! Do it!**_' Zangetsu cried before fading away, the boy looking back at the oncoming foe, a smug grin appearing on Aizen's face as he moved his sword in front of him. Quick as a flash Ichigo vanished, reappearing above Aizen and swooping downwards with his sword. Ready, Sosuke brought his round but suddenly, Kurosaki pulled his behind him, swinging downwards with his other fist.

'_What!? I wasn't expecting it!_' Aizen thought hurriedly. Immediately he summoned a small Bakudo shield but Ichigo roared mightily, a brilliant surge of black and red energy pulsing from his fist, coiling itself around his arm as he shattered the shield and hit Sosuke square in the chest.

'Damn!' the man choked as blood spat from his mouth and he fell backwards before regaining his footing and spinning around. Beaming with glee at his success, Ichigo vanished again, reappearing behind the man. As Aizen turned, the Shinigami opened his hand and unleashed a massive Cero, the red light blinding as it screeched across the room.

Retracting his arm, Ichigo watched as the smoke cleared leaving Aizen standing there, blood running down his face, his breathing slow and heavy.

'You think you can just…fire a Cero and you've won?' laughed the man as he waved his blade around, a green light flowing from the tip of it. 'I won't allow it.' he said simply as images of every single Captain and every single Espada suddenly emerged from the blade, each one rushing towards the boy, Ichigo's eyes quivering.

'But wait, there's more!' laughed, Aizen, green lightning spewing from his blade as he waved it around, the room flashing as the Vizards emerged and then finally, Ichigo's friends darted towards him, their faces blank and emotionless.

'W…what am I supposed to do…' mumbled Ichigo as the army of powerful opponents descended upon him.

'Now my armies! Worship your God's wishes and destroy this bug!' commanded Aizen and they all burst into action, speeding towards Ichigo in complete silence, the boy bracing himself against there spiritual pressure.

'_Wait…_' he thought to himself. '_…there is no spiritual pressure in the air beside mine and Aizen's. Of course! These guys aren't real! They are illusions, that's how all of Aizen's zanpaktou works! I can simply cut through them in a blow!_' he thought to himself, a broad grin spreading under his mask. Speeding forwards he brought round his sword, the edge engulfed in a whirling black power, destroying a bunch of the illusions in a colossal black and red explosion before targeting the next set and slaying them.

'Fight him off!' Aizen exclaimed, watching the illusions disappear one after the other in enormous flashes of light. Ichigo sped forwards, Ulquiorra appearing in front of him, readying a bright green Cero. However, Ichigo fired his own, overpowering the vision and shattering it before his very eyes. Aizen readied himself for the final attack, Ichigo speeding towards him, cutting and slicing his way through the illusions as they threw themselves at him, each one exploding in a torrent of black energy. His mask was cracking as he went and he knew it. Even though he wasn't focusing on them, they were landing hits on him. As a group arrived to finish him off he swung his hollowed arm around, destroying them all with a powerful swipe of energy. Aizen narrowed his eyes, the illusions all gone, Ichigo staring straight at him as he rocketed towards the man.

'You're finished, Aizen!' he cried, vanishing and reappearing above the man, falling upon his foe, his eyes large and wide, his Hollow arm up in the air and covered in the black energy that was flailing about behind him as he fell.

'_**Finish it!**_' came Zangetsu's voice, the black energy exploding all around them, Aizen slowly turning to look up.

'_**Finish him now Ichigo!**_' Ichigo brought his fist down upon Aizen who simply cursed.

'Damn it.' he said softly as the entire area around them went up in enormous, towering black flames as Ichigo connected.


	220. Chapter 220 Past Revelations XXIV

Ichigo continues to battle Aizen and has seemingly landed the final blow! Now however we take a quick step back in time, before Ichigo was even involved, to the time when three men were setting the plans that would change the worlds forever...

please review guys! :)

**Bleach 535: Past Revelations XXIV**

'_What do you see when you look at yourself in the mirror, Gin?_' _the man draped in white asked, his curly brown locks blowing in the gentle breeze. Another man moved silently behind him, almost slithering like a snake across the glossy wooden floorboards._

'_Me? I see myself. What more would you expect?_' _he said bluntly, a wide smile creasing his face. _

'_I do not see a Shinigami. The powers of a Shinigami are the absolute limit, correct?_' _the man with brown hair said quietly, his glasses shimmering in the sunlight._

'_I believe so._' _Turning to his left, the man in the middle addressed another, this one dark skinned, sporting a sleek visor across his face, his hair brown with a purple hue._

'_How about you, Kaname? What is it that you see?' he asked, a small, sly grin appearing._

'_Aizen-sama…you know…' the man began to stammer but he was silenced._

'_Don't be ignorant Kaname. Look deeper than vision itself. Delve into the powers that you hold and seek them out. What do you see?'_

_Silent for a moment, the third man bowed his head, his breathing becoming heavy. _

'_I see…a Shinigami Captain's haori. Nothing more.' he said eventually, both of the lesser men's heads fixed upon the man standing between them. Bringing his hand to his face, Aizen slowly removed his glasses before swooping a hand through his hair, pulling back, revealing a slightly spiked, but more menacing look, his eyes piercing without his glasses as he placed them within his uniform._

'_I do not see a Shinigami.' he said before turning swiftly, his haori flapping behind him as he strolled elegantly through a nearby door, the other Captains following suit. Pushing the door aside, Aizen made his way to the centre of the room before standing still, a fiercer wind now billowing away at him, his clothes weaving around him, his hair flailing wildly. _

'_As you both know we have been doing sufficient tests, running them on random subjects. The results have been…not so good. Obviously we had the minor success a while back but the products in question were…' he stopped, turning his head slightly to get a better look at the men behind him. '…undesirable.' he said with a smirk. 'However, our work here must soon come to an end. Gin.' he said suddenly, the man with the silvery hair tilting his head._

'_Yup?'_

'_Prepare to initiate the first phase of the plan. Kaname, you will need to remain in the position you have been given for now. We can not loiter anymore for we will no doubt be exposed. But, at last, time is no longer an issue.' explained Aizen, turning fully to his comrades._

'_You know of course, of the legendary power of the Sokyoku.' he sneered, his eyes gleaming greedily._

'_The Sokyoku!? The magnificent sword of a million zanpaktou!?' Kaname Tosen gasped, looking up immediately. 'Aizen-sama…to tamper with such a blade…it seems…'_

'…_foolish? Impossible? Perhaps Kaname. That is why we are not going to have anything to do with it.' he said merely, walking over to a shelf containing but one book. Picking it up gently, he held the document delicately between his fingers, flipping open it's crisp pages. _

'_After studying such ancient powers I have come to a better understanding of things. Our tests were unsuccessful because we did not have the proper equipment.' he said bluntly, looking up at them._

'_Who does have the proper equipment?' Gin asked lightly. Narrowing his eyes, Aizen spoke darkly._

'_Kuchiki Rukia. I knew Kisuke Urahara was a fool, but not this stupid. Within the soul of the girl lies a small orb that was only named 'the Hogyoku'. Such an orb shall complete our tests and we will be free to truly commence with our plans. Oh how I learned so much from relentlessly studying that oblivious idiot.' Aizen mocked with glee, turning the pages again._

'_So what, we burn her body and remove the orb using the Sokyoku?' Tosen asked._

'_Yes. We put her up for execution and use the Sokyoku. Then we will be free to take the orb…' he said but suddenly they heard thunderous footsteps from outside the room, all three of them looking up quickly as a man burst in the door._

'_Sir, Captain Aizen, I came from Central 46! They're all dead! Every last one!' he cried out, sweat running down his face._

'_Impossible!' choked Sosuke. 'Are you the only one who knows!?' Nodding fast, the man turned back to the door._

'_Yes but I shall get the word out to all…' he began but Aizen was behind him, his hand on his shoulder. 'S…Sir? Why do you look like that? What's going on, you have to let me go!'_

'_Don't worry. The others will find out in due time.' said Aizen dangerously before crushing every bone in the man's body, his anguished cries muffled his own uniform as his body was destroyed. Turning back into the room, Sosuke closed the door quietly behind him, smiling to himself._

'_Aizen-sama…did you?' Kaname asked, confused._

'_I did. They are all dead. Now we can control the execution. Very soon we will make our move.' he said, ruffling his hair up again and placing his glasses on his face, the difference instantly striking._

'_This is all enormously exciting Captain Aizen.' Gin sniggered. 'But what if we are caught? We can't battle every Captain.'_

'_True Gin. That is why, when I get my hands on the Hogyoku, I have a special plan that I'm afraid even you two may not know. I will be prepared for any battle that emerges thanks to an old friend…' he said slyly before opening the door again and making his way out, striding around as if nothing had been conspiring. _

'_I do not see a Shinigami when I look in the mirror.' he said once more, his back to them. 'I see something much more, a merge of life and power. Shinigami are bound by rules, I am unchained by ambition. When I look in the mirror I see a God. There is only one place a fully powered Soul Reaper can ascend to. I will shatter that limit.' he exclaimed before leaving the other two, each of the Captain's off to conduct the plan. Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki had just entered the human world._


	221. Chapter 221 Bone in the Reflection

Aizen has been struck by a very powerful attack of Ichigo's, but is it the end for the traitor?

please review and enjoy

**Bleach 536: Bone in the Mirror's Reflection**

'_I do not see a Shinigami…I see something much more…_'

The smoke hung in the air, Ichigo lowering himself to the ground, his Hollowed arm leaking dark spiritual pressure as sweat ran down his face, his mouth open as he breathed heavily. Narrowing his eyes he observed the smoke, watching it closely.

'Did I…get him?' he asked himself, tilting his head to see clearer. Beside him stood Zangetsu, the man's black cloak billowing in the wind, his eyes squinting into the thick dust. Suddenly, the dust began to lift and they stood shocked to see a foot visible through the smoke, an arm hanging out of it, the villain's white coat twisting and turning in the wind.

'Impossible!' Ichigo choked, Zangetsu taking a step back.

'_**He should have been defeated!**_' the spirit gasped, watching with intent as the dust began to spin round Aizen, gaining speed faster and faster. Then, with a furious flick of his arm, the smoke whipped off of Aizen and Ichigo's voice was lost in his throat.

'_**What do you think…boy?**_' came a hoarse voice and they looked up, Aizen clutching his face, a white mask attached to it.

'That's how he was saved!' Ichigo croaked, turning swiftly to Zangetsu who took a step back, shaking his head.

'_**Perhaps we will have more of a problem than we thought…**_' the zanpaktou said quietly, the two of them watching Aizen's every move as he removed his hand, his fingers stiff and claw like by his side. His mask was gaunt and sleek, it's eye sockets like snake eyes, the teeth jagged and sharp, the forehead coming out like two small horns at the top, green markings running down the left side of his mask, opposite to Ichigo's. Holding out his hand, Sosuke took a deep breath before chuckling to himself.

'_**This is what I see.**_' he said, his voice rasping. '_**I have shattered the limit of a Shinigami's power.**_' proudly spoke the man, lowering his head to stare into Ichigo's eyes. '_**Now, I shall rise to Heaven and take my place in the unbearable vacancy. If God will not come forth then I shall be the Lord.**_' proposed Aizen.

'H…how?' Ichigo stammered, Aizen's gaze resting upon him.

'_**What? You did not think that after all my studies with the Hogyoku I would not have unlocked it's power? How foolish.**_' he spoke before vanishing on the spot, Ichigo unable to detect him. Looking around frantically, Aizen suddenly appeared in the air behind him, swinging his sword downwards lazily. Twisting sharply, Ichigo was able to parry but was knocked from his feet, crashing downwards on the hard floor. Touching down gently, Aizen darted towards his foe, Kurosaki gathering himself, shaking himself down. Looking up, the boy held out his arm and fired a massive red Cero at Aizen, the villain driving straight into it.

'_I got him!_' he thought but he quickly scrapped that when the man appeared in the sky above him, his sword brought round his chest, his breath rattling under his mask as he lingered there, the dust brought up with him hanging in the sky.

'_**Cero.**_' Aizen spoke and an enormous green laser rocketed from in front of him, charging towards Ichigo, the boy caught off guard.

'Damn it!' he cursed, slamming his zanpaktou into the blast, forcing it back, straining under the weight.

'_**Ichigo! Your arm!**_' came the voice of Zangetsu. Acting quickly, the substitute Shinigami pushed forwards with his black and red armoured arm, catching the Cero in his palm. Grunting, he collapsed his fingers around it before pulling it close to his chest, the blast cracking under the pressure before exploding into nothing. Panting, Ichigo looked up at Aizen, the man unharmed. Again he was gone.

'No way!' exclaimed Ichigo but Aizen was beside him, bringing his blade down. Catching it in his hand, blood sprayed out but the boy fought on, pulling his own blade round and clashing with the traitor. Sparks flew but in a matter of movements, Sosuke had outmanoeuvred the boy, slicing his unprotected arm clean off. Ichigo's eyes widened as Aizen blasted his arm straight out of the air, destroying it.

'_**You're done for. Accept my rule.**_' the man said nastily, advancing on the boy, raising his blade.

'Never…!' stammered the boy, falling to his knees, the blood running from his arm. '_Why can't I use High Speed Regeneration? Could it be his mask is overpowering mine?_'

'_**Then die fool.**_' cursed Aizen, bringing his blade down like an executioner's axe upon Ichigo's neck. Suddenly, the Hollow within the man let out a violent roar and Sosuke clutched his mask, preparing himself to tear it off.

'_**Stop this Aizen! Don't overuse my strengths!**_' came a screeching voice from inside the man's mind.

'Stay out of this! I am the King of all Hollows! You will follow your God's rule!' he snapped back at the spirit before releasing his grip and slowly running a hand through his hair, collecting himself. Looking back he noticed Ichigo had gone.

'_**Damn.**_' he grunted, looking around. Watching him from the shadows, Ichigo was shocked at what he had just seen.

'_It's as if…Aizen and his Hollow are the complete opposite of the norm. While Aizen is bent on using his Hollow powers, the Hollow is worried he will overuse them. This is strange…_' thought the boy, observing him.

'_**Don't think you can hide your reiatsu boy. You are easy to find.**_' Aizen grinned, turning slowly to Ichigo's hiding place, the boy gulping. Vanishing, Sosuke appeared in front of him, his sword gleaming.

'_**See?**_' chuckled the villain, raising his blade once more. Suddenly there was a beautiful flash of blue and a hand came clamping down on Aizen's zanpaktou. Shocked, they both stared at the newcomer and Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow leapt down next to the Shinigami, grinning crazily.

'Yo. Like the new do, Aizen.' he chuckled, grabbing his zanpaktou.


	222. Chapter 222 Gran Rey Cero!

Grimmjow joins the fight! But...is he in any condition to do so?

please review :)

**Bleach 537: Gran Rey Cero!**

Standing beside Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaggerjack faced Aizen, a broad grin on his face, his teal blue hair blowing gently in the air. Ichigo was happy, but surprised. The Espada was fully healed, his wounds disappeared, the blood removed. Aizen didn't say anything, instead he raised his zanpaktou again, looking at the fingerprints the man had left on the blade.

'G…Grimmjow? How are you here, how are you not damaged?' the Shinigami asked. Turning to him slightly, Grimmjow chuckled.

'Heh!'

'_That's it I'm going in.' Grimmjow snapped, standing to his feet, shaking, blood running down his front._

'_What can you do Espada? For all we know you might aid Aizen!' Soi Fon growled, leaping in front of him, brandishing her Suzumebachi._

'_Stand aside woman.' grunted the Arrancar, pushing her to the side. Suddenly, there was an immense blast of reiatsu and Yamamoto was in front of him, his beard blowing in the force of his own power._

'_Captain Soi Fon is correct. How do we know we can trust you?' he said coldly. Running a hand through his hair, the man shrugged. Raising his cane, Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. 'Then we cannot.'_

'_Now hold on a sec there Yama-ji.' came Kyoraku's voice and he strode forwards, tilting his hat up, his pink haori rippling in the wind, Ukitake beside him. 'This Arrancar has stood by Ichigo throughout his entire final battle with Aizen and I know, because I saw it. I think he deserves our trust. He put his own life on the line many times for Ichigo.'_

'_Tch…' snorted Grimmjow, looking aside. Deep in thought, Yamamoto finally nodded._

'_Very good. You may go.' _

'_Wait!' someone cried as Grimmjow was about to teeter into the portal. Turning, he caught sight of Orihime running towards him, her fingers pressed to her hairpins. 'If you really did help Ichigo, then please, let me heal you.' she whispered, orange lights shooting out from around her._

'That's about it.' Grimmjow chuckled, turning back to Aizen. 'Since when did you join the freaky Hollow mask club?'

'_**Tch, how ignorant. You always were pathetic, ever since the Hogyoku conceived your newfound powers I knew you were worthless. This mask grants me unlimited powers, allowing me to ascend to the Heavens.**_' he explained, sneering.

'Heavens? But you're in some dingy tunnel.' Grimmjow grinned a toothy smile, his fangs showing through.

'_**Hmph, you cannot understand. Very well, I will just destroy you both.**_' he sighed, lifting up his sword. Grimmjow span round to Ichigo.

'Kurosaki, let's go!' he cried, vanishing, Ichigo following suit.

'_**What!?**_' Aizen choked, spinning round as Ichigo soared straight into him, crashing into the man with his shoulder. '_Damn! How did he slip through my senses!?_' thought the traitor to himself as he stumbled, his blade swooping round to Ichigo, slashing through his leg, blood spurting out.

'Grind, Pantera!' came a cry and Aizen span round, a massive explosion of blue ripping up into the sky as Grimmjow pounced out of the dust, fleeting towards his foe, his claws outstretched. Sosuke countered by vanishing, appearing beside the Arrancar and bringing his sword down, the Espada diving to the side to dodge it, a burst of green roaring upwards as he struck the ground.

'_**You cannot escape.**_' came Aizen's rattling voice as he lunged forwards, slashing off some of Grimmjow's flowing hair. Cursing, the Hollow span round and blasted the enemy with ten of his darts, each shooting from his elbows and soaring towards the man who deflected them with some quick movements with his sword, one striking him on the face, exploding upon impact, the others zipping next to Grimmjow, blowing up around him. Emerging instantly, Aizen grumbled, a slight crack running down his eye.

'Ichigo where the hell are you!?' Grimmjow screeched, the boy exploding outwards, a massive burst of black energy roaring out behind him.

'I've got you, Aizen!' he cried, swinging his sword in a huge arc. As he dashed past Grimmjow he leapt up, landing on the Hollow's hand, the Arrancar launching him like a missile towards his foe.

'_**How weak.**_' said the man bluntly, lifting up his finger to counter Ichigo's blade. In a flash, Ichigo had swung, Sosuke's finger clean cut off. The man's eyes widened and he gasped, bringing up his blade.

'_**Damn you!**_' snapped Aizen, his finger reappearing through high speed regeneration. Leaping backwards, the man flew through the air, Ichigo reappearing next to Grimmjow. '_**I'll finish you both off in one blast!**_' he shouted, slashing his hand open, blood hanging in the air. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'Ichigo, do the same!' he cried and they both cut open their hands slightly. The air around them all exploded with power and ferocity, a huge blue light building up in Grimmjow's hands, blood red in Ichigo's and a vibrant green in Aizen's.

'_**Gran Rey Cero!!!!!**_' Aizen roared.

'Gran Rey Cero!!!!!' Ichigo cried.

'Gran Rey Cero!!!!!' Grimmjow screeched and three enormous blasts of energy erupted forth, blinding flashes of blue, red and green striking one another, tearing apart the room, thundering around it, the attacks searing everything as they forced upon one another, roaring like lions and stampeding like bulls towards each other, the wielder's struggling to push against one another, Ichigo and Grimmjow's attack mixing together to form a colossal purple Cero. Aizen's green Cero was suddenly diminished and, he too disappeared with a deafening bang, dust shooting up into the air, before drifting back down again like snow, obscuring the fate of their enemy as the two of them waited, looking on through the smoke.


	223. Chapter 223 Don't Spill My Blood

An enormous battle! Three Gran Rey Ceros tearing each other apart before finally, one is diminished. What has happened to their enemy and will the strain of the attack make Ichigo succumb?

please review :)

**Bleach 538: Don't Spill My Blood**

Holding out his hands, the crimson energy blast was pulsing from his palms, Ichigo bracing himself against the force of it as it roared through him, the power surging down his arms, his hair standing on end as he felt the reiatsu trickle along his body.

Alongside him, Grimmjow was grinning broadly, his body surrounded by a vibrant blue light, his electric blue Cero screaming forth, exploding past him, his flowing teal hair rippling down his back as the energy pushed back, Aizen's oncoming emerald Cero tearing into theirs, forcing them back, but at the same time, the mess of colours was illuminating the tunnel. Eventually, they pushed harder, Ichigo struggling forwards, he could feel his mask loosening, cracking with every push.

'_I don't know what I'm doing, if Grimmjow wasn't here I'd by done by now! I've just got to keep pressing on!_' he thought to himself, his Hollow unleashing a violent roar which trembled across the room. Suddenly, the green light was extinguished as the blue and red Cero's leapt up into the air before crashing down upon their prey in an expulsion of dust. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo was left panting, his mask crumbling off of him, leaving slightly over half attached to his face, his breath escaping his body heavily. A small chuckle came from next to him and he looked up at Grimmjow who was laughing to himself.

'Heh, guess you really aren't too much like a Hollow. You don't have it in you.' he sneered, turning back to where Aizen was behind the dust. As it blew aside, Aizen was hunched over, panting like a dog, blood running down his front, like Ichigo, half of his mask was gone, his hair a mess and matted to his forehead.

'_**If you…if you weren't a Hollow…I would…I would have won that battle…**_' he growled at Grimmjow, straightening himself up.

'Tch, but I am a Hollow. You aren't. Tough break.' laughed the Espada, clicking his neck.

'_**How dare you mock me…you lowly Espada…your power is but that of an ant compared to me!**_' exclaimed Aizen, holding open his arms and laughing maniacally, the blood flicking from his chest. Then, from where he had deep wounds from the Cero, Ichigo and Grimmjow watched as a familiar bursts of white shot out, covering his blood and hardening like enormous ridges across his body, spikes forming from the substance that came from him.

'_**Ha ha ha, I've gained divine powers! Instant regeneration is in my hand!**_' he laughed, watching as the ridge's formed across his body. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo watched the transformation.

'_Something isn't right…_' he thought, watching as it continued to form on him.

'Oi!' came a sharp noise and Ichigo turned, Grimmjow focused on the enemy, his arms folded across his chest. 'You see it too? Aizen's not completely in control. That regeneration, it's not perfect. It shouldn't be creating such large ridges, if any.'

'_**Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! My blood shall never be spilled again!**_' Sosuke cried, vanishing on the spot, his body now littered with hardened spikes and ridges of the Hollow fluid, reappearing in front of them, ramming his palm into Grimmjow's stomach before unleashing a massive green Cero, tearing away a chunk of his side, the Espada choking with surprise.

'What…the…?' he coughed, crashing to the ground, Ichigo readying his sword, looking around.

'_**I told you, your powers are like ants to me.**_' came a cold voice and Kurosaki looked up as Aizen swung his sword down, a green light shooting off of it. Diving to the side, Ichigo watched as the light hit the ground, exploding on impact and sending chunks of debris his way.

'Grimmjow!' he roared, his eyes widening as Aizen appeared before him, stretching outwards, his sword lingering in front of Ichigo's eyes, the boy pulling his head to the side, the blade scraping along his mask, sparks flying as they past each other. Using his chance, Ichigo slashed Aizen down the side before blasting him with a brilliant Getsuga Tenshou, the villain engulfed in the darkness as Ichigo flipped over, skidding away.

'_He's becoming over confident…_' thought the boy as Aizen burst from the black energy, yet another ridge shooting out of his side to stem the blood. Landing softly, the traitor pulled his sword around him, grinning.

'_**How about we change location?**_' he smiled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

'How is that poss…?' he asked but Aizen span his sword round, a thick green mist drifting from it as it went faster and faster, the fog spewing out ever quicker before it completely obscured Ichigo's vision.

'_**Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.**_' came Aizen's voice and instantly the mist blew away, the two of them now standing in the air above a burning Seireitei, the sky a deep red from the searing flames, the crimson glow cast onto the warriors, Ichigo's hair blowing in the fierce wing, the embers drifting past them, the sound of crackling flames in their eyes. Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo could see the fortress of Las Noches which had come crashing into the Soul Society at the start of the war. Across from him, his eyes fell upon Rukia's body, Grimmjow's lying not too far away.

'_What the hell is this? It's got to be another illusion…_' Ichigo thought to himself, turning back to Aizen, the man's white coat billowing in the wind, his eyes fixed on the boy, a cruel smile on his face.

'_**Welcome to the beginning of the new world, Kurosaki Ichigo.**_' he said softly over the roar of the fires.

'What's going on, Aizen!?' Ichigo snapped, the man brushing some hair off his face.

'_**This is what has happened to the Seireitei. It burns, it crumbles…even though my Espada are dead, I have won this battle. Your captains, your friends, they all wait naively in the fortress, however, I have already escaped.**_' Aizen explained, grinning to himself.

'I don't understand…'

'_**Naturally. You are but a human. It's simple. My zanpaktou created an illusion, whilst trapped within that illusion…we moved from the tunnel to the outside world.**_' Aizen explained, Ichigo looking around him.

'_**Now then, Kurosaki Ichigo. Are you prepared to die?**_'

Ichigo stared him down, his eyes burning red in their black depths, his hand gripping his sword.

'I am. But I'm taking you with me!' he roared, a powerful reiatsu erupting from around him.


	224. Chapter 224 To Stand on Heaven

The end draws near! Aizen prepares his final move, but, can Ichigo stop it at the last minute!? The story has lead to these final moments in which Ichigo will prove whether he is truely strong enough to win!!

Thank you for staying with Bleach those of you who have favourited, reviewed etc...it's been awesome! There's only a few chapters left to go so please hang in there! :) Thanks again!

**Bleach 539: To Stand on Heaven, Aizen Ascends!**

'**Are you prepared, Kurosaki Ichigo?**' asked the rumbling, rattling voice of Aizen, half of his mask still attached to his face, his hair plastered across him, the fires of Seireitei burning brilliantly behind them. Ichigo stood, his mask in half and cracking still, his hair blowing rapidly in the fierce wind.

'I'm going to defeat you Aizen! Then I'll take everyone out of here!' he roared over the flames, Sosuke grinning, the insanity beginning to brim over.

'**Don't you understand, Ichigo!? I am God! You cannot best the Lord!**' cried the villain, his eyes shimmering red in the light. Vanishing in a flash he shot across in front of the boy, bringing his sword down hard.

'Give it up Aizen! You cannot…win!' exclaimed Kurosaki, pushing the man from him and slashing horizontally, clipping a section of the traitor's billowing white coat. Darting forwards, Ichigo pulled his sword around him, his black eyes fixed on the man ahead.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he cried, his voice hoarse. With a deafening shriek, the familiar wave of black energy tore from his blood stained blade and careened into Aizen, the villain catching it in his hand before unleashing a bright, emerald green Cero which destroyed the oncoming attack in a ball of black and green light. However, as the light vanished, Ichigo burst through it, parting it and swinging his blade downwards, slashing Aizen straight down the middle, blood shooting upwards. Instantly it vanished, replacing by a surge of white goo which formed from Aizen, the man laughing crazily, hacking away at Ichigo with his zanpaktou, the boy ducking and dodging, pulling up his hand to parry at times, sparks flying.

'**I will stand in Heaven! There, I will govern my army of Hollows and I will lead a full assault upon the damaged Seireitei! Once taken, no one will be able to rebel against me!**' Aizen explained, shouting at the boy as they locked swords, pushing against each other.

'You're nuts!' Ichigo choked, kicking backwards in a blast of black and red, swooping and soaring over in the air, the spectacular, though terrifying backdrop constantly an off put to Ichigo, who occasionally looked over it to see if there was any sign of life in the burning towers.

'**Fool!**' came the rasping voice and Ichigo span back round to receive the hilt of Aizen's zanpaktou in his face. There was a sickening crunch as the rest of his mask exploded off of his face, blood dribbling from his mouth. Quickly, the substitute Shinigami pulled his hand over his front, a shockwave of power sweeping from him as a small section of his mask returned and he flash stepped away from his opponent, clutching his knee with his remaining arm, panting heavily, the blood seeping down his face, a nasty growl plastered across his features, his bright orange hair stained with red and matted across his forehead. Looking up he watched as Aizen waltzed slowly towards him, drifting down from the sky as if he were actually walking, a complacent smile on the section of his face that could be seen, his deep, black and yellow eyes staring at Ichigo.

'**Do you now see? Even though you have trained with yours, I am naturally more advanced with my Hollow powers.**' Aizen mocked, approaching Ichigo who staggered to his feet.

'**You could not help but lose. You should feel very proud to make it this far as a human.**' he carried on, stopping as he was close to Ichigo, his eye looking down on the boy, his hand curling into a fist. '**Or very grateful I didn't kill you earlier.**'

'You…you can never…hope to win…' breathed Ichigo, choking on his own breath. Sneering, Aizen slashed him across the arm in one, relentless strike. Ichigo grimaced with pain, the blood running down his forearm.

'**Tch. I thought it best to leave you with at least one arm. But perhaps not allow you the privilege of moving it.**' chuckled the villain, running a hand across his hair.

Suddenly there was a screeching, ringing sound that boomed through the air around them and Aizen's coat suddenly exploded around him, an enormous wind causing it to flutter and flow madly past him as he tilted his head upwards, Ichigo cursing under his breath. Turning around, Aizen looked up into the sky, a massive Garganta appearing, tearing apart the world around them, his coat blowing out behind his back as the flames distorted to fit the portal in.

'**Right on time.**' Aizen jeered, not looking back at the boy.

'**Well, here we go. Once I walk through the Garganta it will all be over…**' he said, grinning evilly, his eyes flashing in the light, Ichigo looking up, attempting to move, his hand shaking. From the sky around it, a bright yellow light shot down, surrounding Aizen, his coat rippling in the power as it began to lift him up, just as it did in Soul Society.

'**Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. You were interesting, yes, even a challenge. However, in the end, even you cannot stand to a God.**' proclaimed the enemy as he stood high in the air, Ichigo growling, too weak to move properly.

'_Damn it…I've got to strike…I…_' Ichigo thought to himself, looking down at his arm.

'_I can tense the muscle…he didn't cut it too deep after all…_' he thought frantically, looking back up, Aizen no longer looking at him, but at the Garganta.

'_I can't let it end like this!_' Ichigo squirmed, sweating as he watched the end of the world draw near.

'**The time has come.**' Aizen announced, stepping from the Negacion and towards the black crevice. Suddenly as he stepped out, there was a furious blast of wind and his eyes widened, the man spinning round sharply as someone sped out behind him, a blur in the sky.

'Who…is that!?' Ichigo cried, looking up to the portal, the figure closing in on Aizen, the end of the world merely seconds away!


	225. Chapter 225 You Won't Stand in Heaven

The final motions are setting into place for the end of the world! Someone comes to Ichigo's aid in his final breath!

please review and enjoy guys :)

**Bleach 540: You Won't Stand in Heaven**

Walking slowly towards the cavernous Garganta, Aizen strolled forwards, his coat billowing out behind him as he went, his feet touching lightly down upon the sky. His hair blew backwards speedily, the thick, brown strands waving in the ferocious, churning wind caused by the portal in front of him.

'_**The time has come. When I step foot into here, at last…**_' Aizen said with glee, looking down on Ichigo, his eyes burning with greed.

'…_**I will finally stand in Heaven.**_' he grinned, half of his face shadowed by the Hollow mask.

'Ai…zen!' Ichigo choked, clenching his hand into a fist. 'What if it doesn't lead to the palace!? What if you're wrong!?'

'_**I am never wrong. Now, bow to me. Farewell Kurosaki Ichigo.**_' mocked Aizen, his voice echoing downwards to the boy, like a God to a peasant. Turning away again, he began to make his move, Ichigo frantically attempting to leap towards him and kill him in a single blow, ending everything. Straining, he tried desperately, crying out in anguish as he watched Aizen step foot into the Garganta. Suddenly, there was a chuckle which sparkled through the air like a star on the wind and Aizen froze as a figure shot out behind him, ripping through the sky, his sword held out behind him, a broad grin on his face.

'Who…is that!?' Ichigo coughed, squinting up as the silhouette darted towards Aizen who span round, leaping up and away from the Garganta.

'_**Did you really think you could sneak up on me like that…?**_' he said complacently, looking down at the man standing by the Garganta. '**…**_**Captain Hirako?**_'

Looking up at him, Shinji tipped his hat up off of his eyes, grinning wildly. However, the grin left his face as he looked down at Ichigo on the ground.

'What the hell are you doin'?' he asked scornfully, his blonde hair drifting lazily in the wind.

'S…Shinji…' Ichigo said in awe. 'I thought you were…'

'That friend of yours comes in mighty handy Ichigo. Don't you think you should have kicked this punk's butt for her by now?' he said, grinning cheekily at the boy, Aizen scowling at him.

'_**That's right. There was a reason I destroyed your life. You are nothing more than a brash, weak and pathetic excuse for a Shinigami who can barely stand on his own two feet without using his mask now.**_' spat the villain, looking down upon his former Captain.

'You're one to talk, Aizen. Getting your Arrancar to fight for you until it was absolutely necessary. And even then…' he smirked. '…you still haven't killed any of the humans.'

'_**Once I walk through the Garganta it will all be complete. You, who could not stand up to me in the throne room have no chance. You, who could not stand up to me all those years ago.**_' Aizen said darkly, the smile wiped from Shinji's face.

'_**Tell me, Hirako. How has it been? Over one hundred years…living like weak fools in the world of the living. You must have been so very lonely.**_' Aizen smiled nastily at him, Shinji holding his ground. Rubbing a hand down his face, Hirako sighed heavily.

'Oh boy…' he whispered. '…you know what your problem is, Sosuke?'.

Aizen raised an eyebrow.

'You're just a dick.' Shinji laughed, unsheathing his zanpaktou with a massive burst of energy, vanishing in a flash as Aizen stepped forwards, ready to make the jump the Garganta in one leap. Catching him in mid-air, Shinji swung with all his might, his mask glowing upon his face as he smashed into Aizen's zanpaktou, sparks flying everywhere, the villain pushing down, reaching closer to the Garganta.

'_**You look like 'one of us' yourself these days Aizen. Did the Hogyoku corrupt you so?**_' Shinji pressed on but he was weakening against Aizen, the man intent on reaching his final goal.

'_**Corruption? For one such as myself this is simply elevating the heights at which I can ascend! Now, move aside.**_' he said darkly, his eyes flashing as he hit Shinji in the chest, the Shinigami choking as he spiralled backwards, skidding across the ground.

'_**Ichigo! What the hell are you doing down there!? I can't hold him off much longer! Use your damn feet and fly!**_' roared the man, his hair wild, his piercing eyes looking down at the boy who looked back, sweat running down his trembling face. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of green light and Shinji span round, Aizen firing a powerful Cero his way.

'_**Damn!**_' cursed the Vizard, unleashing a blood red Cero into its path. They collided with a colossal explosion, the colours bursting outwards, illuminating the battlefield. Bursting through the dust, Aizen cut his former Captain across his shoulder, blood spurting out, Shinji gripping it with his hand. Taking his chance he rammed his sword into Aizen's ribcage, the man choking with shock, his eyes wide.

'_**Hollows may not have hearts Aizen, but I don't think you've dropped so low just yet!**_' Shinji exclaimed, hovering in the air, his other arm clutching his shoulder. However, Aizen chuckled, his mask growing slightly, extending slightly across his face, gripping at his eye and his mouth.

'_**I am much more than a Hollow, more than a Shinigami!**_' Aizen growled as more white ridges spurted from his chest, shooting out all around him, forming an armour like case around his body, his entire self becoming engulfed by the hard, spiked ridges.

'_**Crap! He's going full Hollow!**_' Shinji cursed, pulling his sword free of Aizen's chest. In horror, he watched as a section of the man's chest fell in, collapsing into its self, blood running down the front of him before it formed into the white substance.

'_A Hollow hole!?_' Ichigo thought to himself as he watched the man rise above Shinji, laughing darkly to himself. Aizen raised his head, flicking his hair back put of his eyes, his Hollow mask pulling at his face, digging into his mouth and reaching for his eye, Shinji watching him in disgust.

'_**What…are you, Sosuke?**_' he asked, saddened at the sight.

'_**I've told you! I am the Master, the God! Now die!!**_' Aizen boomed, raising his sword above his head, his arm thick, swallowed up by the rock solid Hollow skin. Suddenly, Ichigo was in front of him, a red and black aura resonating from his body.

'Why don't you understand Aizen?' Ichigo whispered, looking up at him, his mask shimmering across his face, his hair blowing it's vibrant orange.

'_**Wh…what, you…you're mask, it was shattering!**_' spat the villain, his white coat clinging to his mutated and monstrous body.

'Because I can control my inner Hollow. You can't.' the boy said calmly, staring Aizen down, the wind picking up.

'_**How dare you! I am your lord and master, you will fall, pathetic Ryoka boy!**_' Aizen cried, swinging down his sword upon Ichigo, as forceful as he could, a massive aura of green billowing from the blade. Looking up with one eye, Ichigo grinned.

'You're not an Arrancar, are you Aizen? And as far as I know, normal Hollows don't have zanpaktou.' he claimed, watching Aizen's expression as his sword exploded in his hand in a shower of green sparks.

'_**Impossible!!**_' roared Sosuke, keeling backwards.

'You've become pretty confident all of a sudden.' Shinji muttered to Ichigo, whipping his mask from his face.

'I know I can do this.' Ichigo whispered. 'But Hirako, I need your help. You've gotta get Rukia and Grimmjow outta here. Fast.'

Raising an eyebrow, the Vizard turned his back to the substitute Shinigami.

'That it? Nothing else?'

Ichigo nodded.

'That's it. Thanks, Shinji.' he grinned.

'Ah shut it.' replied the man, but he was grinning too. In a flash, Shinji was gone, appearing beside Rukia and Grimmjow, lifting the two of them over his shoulders. 'Give him hell Ichigo!' he cried before darting upwards, vanishing through the crack in the sky that he had come through.

'_**You…you aren't going anywhere!**_' Aizen shrieked, launching a shimmering Cero at the fleeing Vizard but Ichigo smashed it aside with his blade before rearing it at the villain.

'You're finished, Aizen.' he said bluntly, a light running down his blade. 'Everything you have done, everyone you have hurt, will be repaid.'

Shaking his head, the traitor roared a fearsome Hollow cry, his reiatsu spilling off of him, his tattered coat rippling around him.

'_**I just need to enter the Garganta! A pitiful human like you won't stop me!**_' Then, the two of them sped at each other, Ichigo's eyes shining blue, Aizen's red with greed as they clashed, time slowing down as Aizen struck out, Ichigo dodging and, in the final moment, bringing his sword crashing down upon the enemy's chest, sparks flying as he cracked his way through the armoured skin before blood began to drip out.

'_**I won't lose! I am the God of the world!**_' Aizen screamed, his body roaring through a massive, intense amount of spiritual pressure, Ichigo forcing him back, pushing against him in a flurry of blue and black and red, the colours mixing together as he strove to push on.

'It is over, Aizen!' Ichigo yelled, his throat becoming sore as he urged on, his battle cry ripping from his throat. His eyes began to blur as the sparks and blood filled the air. Opening his eyes, Ichigo noticed the man's Hollow hole, still sticky with the substance dripping from it. Forcing himself forwards, he fell into the man's embrace.

'Aizen…' Ichigo whispered hoarsely, the man's eyes swivelling down to him.

'_**W…what are you doing…!?**_' he choked as Ichigo pierced his Hollow hole with Zangetsu, the reiatsu crushing the boy's chest as he opened his mouth, a mixture of his Hollow and his form unleashing a bloodcurdling cry.

'**GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!**'


	226. Chapter 226 Past Revelations XXV

With Ichigo raring on against Aizen's might, the villain transforming into a Hollow, a sudden flash shows an insight into the past of the man once more who proclaimed to become a God.

please review guys

**Bleach 541: Past Revelations XXV**

_Three men touched down gingerly on some dusty sand dune, the dust a bone white. Surrounding them was nothing, just a vast empty black space awash with a blanket of sand, the odd, dead tree poking up through from time to time. In the sky hung a crescent moon which looked mirrored to that of the real world._

'_Is this the place?' one of the men said, his long black hair twirling around him as he touched the floor. Another man stepped forwards, surveying the area, rubbing the back of his head._

'_Well…there ain't much here. This is it, right?' he said, unsure. Instead, he turned back to the final man, one whose brown hair and glasses gave him a scholarly appearance, much different to the one hidden on the inside. _

'_Yes. This is Hueco Mundo.' Aizen grinned slyly, his glasses flashing with the moonlight. They slowly trudged along the sandy desert, the barren wasteland being all they could see. Suddenly, plumes of sand shot up from around them, spewing into the sky as hands rose up, some gigantic and followed by thick, tree trunk arms before a monstrous figure hauled itself out after it. They were surrounded by massive Hollows, the creatures looking down on them, licking their lips, or where they would be._

'_My, my, it appears the welcome party has already arrived.' Aizen said simply, not looking at the towering behemoths._

'_Tch, this won't take long…' Tosen grunted, reaching for his zanpaktou but he was stopped in his tracks._

'_Wait, Kaname. We haven't even introduced ourselves and already you are preparing to dice our residents.' the Captain said coolly, a Hollow shuffling towards him, eyeing him cautiously, the man radiating danger._

'_Residents?' boomed the Hollow. 'What's that supposed to mean? You Shinigami don't live here. Beat it!' the spirit roared, a powerful, malicious punch heading straight for Aizen. Looking up, the man looked down his glasses at the oncoming attack, holding out his hand._

'_Oh, how rude.' he said, disgusted as the fist connected with his palm, shattering every bone in the Hollow's arm in a massive blast of impact. The red eyes of the monster widened in shock as he keeled backwards, clutching his arm._

'_W…what the hell!?' the beast exclaimed, another looking round to him, astounded._

'_Morgos!' the second one cried, turning back to the three Captains who stood on the ground below them, merely looking straight at the Hollows. 'What do you want from us!?' the creature snapped, backing away. Running a hand across his hair, Aizen stepped forwards, clutching the green hilt of his zanpaktou._

'_My name is Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the 5__th__ Division. These are my subordinates, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen.' the man explained, unsheathing his zanpaktou. 'Now, Hollows, look around you please.' he said, smiling to himself as the creatures turned, a colossal fortress looming behind them, bone white and statuesque, huge, structured towers scraping the night sky, the dome itself windowless._

'_W…what is that place?' another of the Hollows grumbled in awe, stepping back to observe its splendour. _

'_That is Las Noches. It is my palace.' Aizen smiled darkly. _

_Enraged, the Hollows span back round to face him, their claws, fangs and whatever other appendages they could possibly strike with ready to kill. _

'_What are you saying you heathen!?' snarled one of the Hollows._

'_No Hollow will accept a Shinigami as their ruler, no one!' another roared into the night, his eyes thrashing around in the darkness._

'_Oh but, you see, at the moment this is just the dream.' Aizen explained, his sword still hanging in front of him. 'Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.' the Shinigami said bluntly, the sound of shattering glass echoing out across the sandy horizon, the Hollows watching as the fortress of Las Noches exploded into shards of glass before turning into green dust before their very eyes._

'_H…how, it was right there. It was right there as if I could touch it…' the Hollow mumbled, looking slowly at Aizen who had sheathed his sword._

'_That is Kyoka Suigetsu's power; absolute hypnosis. It allows me to control the five senses of all who are placed under its spell, a spell that is activated merely by the summoning of my zanpaktou. Truly it is a divine power only bestowed upon myself.' Aizen explained smugly, his eyes hidden behind the glow of his glasses. 'So, will you follow me? I can make you more powerful than you could possibly imagine and soon, that palace will be standing there, right behind you.' Aizen said softly, holding out his hand. 'I can make it all happen.' _

'_But why would a Shinigami want to rule over Hollows…are you twisted? Have you betrayed your fellow officers?' growled a spirit dangerously._

'_Betrayed? Hmm, they simply do not know of my true alias. It isn't betrayal, it is their own fault that they cannot look deep enough.' _

_Spitting on the ground by Aizen's feet, one of the Hollows burst into an outrage, roaring ferociously, Sosuke lifting an eyebrow, unimpressed. The monster lunged for him, ready to destroy the man._

'_Do it, Kaname.' Aizen sighed and the man beside him was gone. In a flash of light, the Hollow choked, blood running down his chin as Tosen reappeared in front of him, clicking his sword into it's sheathe. As the noise clicked throughout the night sky, blood erupted from the neck of the Hollow as it's head dropped from it's neck and rolled along the floor, staining the sand._

'_Tch, there's nothing but blind injustice here. Your rule would do well to enlighten these barbarians, Aizen-sama.' Tosen complimented, Aizen smiling to himself. Looking around, Gin cupped a hand over his eyes, surveying the area, his silvery purple hair blowing in the gentle wind._

'_Wow, this place could do with some sprucing up. There's nothing here. What do you think, Aizen?' he asked, turning to look at the man. The other Hollows were cowering in front of him, his eyes hidden again, his hair hanging down over him._

'_W…wind? There's no wind in Hueco Mundo…' the Hollows were whispering to one another._

'_Exactly. There will be change in this world. This world, the Soul Society, the human world…all will bow before me.' he said darkly, his face shadowed, Gin and Tosen stepping up behind him, their haori's blowing frantically in the wind. Holding out his hand, Aizen grinned nastily, one of his eyes showing through his glasses._

'_With this divine power, no one will stand in my way.' _


	227. Chapter 227 Past Revelations XXVI

We continue into the backstory of Sosuke Aizen, the man who deceived all of Soul Society...and perhaps all of Hueco Mundo as well...

please enjoy :D

**Bleach 542: Past Revelations XXVI**

_The fortress of Las Noches was growing rapidly everyday, Hollows hauling tremendous white stones around on their backs like slaves, the stronger ones, usually of Adjuchas class, driving them like taskmasters. The towers of the palace were beginning to block out the moon, their colossal height greater than any of the Hollows could have imagined. Two Hollows were hunched over, each one breaking under the weight of their stones._

'_What is this shit…we were never bossed around like freakin' slaves before!' one of them muttered, the other quivering, it's knees creaking._

'_I know…' he sneered, turning around, the two of them watching as three figures made themselves visible, long white coats billowing from them. '…ever since those punks from the Soul Society arrived we've been slaving away. If you ask me…!' he was grumbling but he choked as his head was sliced from his body in one fell swoop, the other looking down at the white sand that was stained red. A shadow loomed over him as an Adjuchas looked down, grinning nastily, his claws long and dripping red._

'_Back to work! You're lucky I didn't take your head off too! Mutter about Aizen-sama again and you'll be sorry you little rat!' it snapped, seething at the creature that bowed its head in apology before returning to work. Watching everything from their position, Aizen, Gin and Tosen looked on at the construction of the fortress, the villains smiling as it progressed, never ending labour._

'_The Hollows are working well. We've hardly had to kill any recently.' Gin sniggered, his hair blowing in the wind. Aizen looked down, grinning to himself, his hair swept back, his glasses gone._

'_Yes. Things are working fine. In the meanwhile, my Kyoka Suigetsu is making the Shinigami believe we are still there. This gives us time. Time to perfect everything here in Hueco Mundo.' the man explained, Tosen silent, the moonlight reflecting off of his visor._

'_Aizen-sama!' came a loud voice, the traitor turning round, disgruntled. He caught sight of five burly looking Hollows attempting to hold down a writhing figure, vicious howls erupting into the night._

'_We…we found this one out in the desert…he's kinda strong…he might be useful…he's…ugh!!' spluttered the Hollow as the creature slashed at it's throat, blood spurting upwards. The other spirits collapsed in a pool of blood as the kidnapped one wriggled around furiously, cutting them down._

'_Get your shitty hands off me!' came a gruff voice and Aizen raised an eyebrow as the figure began to stand on all fours, his white tail whipping around behind him._

'_And who are you?' asked Sosuke, approaching the Hollow, his hands in his pockets. Looking up at him, the creature was actually reminiscent of a panther, it's eyes a piercing, crystalline blue, it's thick, sharp teeth bared. _

'_Where are they…?' it panted, shaking it's head, blood flying from it's jaws._

'_Who…?' Aizen replied meekly._

'_The others, the group I was with!' roared the beast but suddenly it paused, it's gaze falling behind the man to the enormous white palace. 'What…the hell? Is that…are you building that?'_

_An evil smile crept across Aizen's face as he looked down upon the Hollow._

'_Yes. It is mine.' _

'_But this is Hueco Mundo…it is my home…! You think you can just arrive and…!' but he stopped again, his eyes quivering at the sight of Hollows being whipped and killed as they dropped under the weight of the rocks and stones. _

'_You bastard!' roared the beast monstrously, pouncing for Aizen, it's fangs bared, it's claws reaching out. _

'_Heh…' Aizen grunted, barely moving his arm. Blood erupted from the Hollow's back, a spurting fountain tearing all the way down him from head to tail. The Hollow lost all energy in mid-air and came spiralling down, landing beside the man._

'_There's a good boy.' Sosuke said, not acknowledging the creature. 'Tell me, what is your name?'_

_The creature was quiet._

'_Well?' Aizen said, the figure trying to stand up, the blood simply leaking from his wounds. Aizen was dangerously quiet. The wind began to blow colder as the man looked back at the beast._

'_I didn't hear your answer.' he said simply and the creature choked suddenly before collapsing to the ground, straining against some invisible force. Aizen merely watched as he coughed up blood on the ground, the sand sticking to his bloodied body, a massive purple aura radiating around him before he finally fell still, breathing heavily, his eyes shut._

'_G…Grimmjow…Jaggerjack…' he wheezed, the blood dripping slowly from his mouth. Turning back round, Aizen's face was half covered in shadow as he grinned, staring back up at the gleaming palace._

'_There, that wasn't so hard was it…' he asked as he walked away. '…Grimmjow?' _

_Looking back up at the man as he wandered across the sand, Grimmjow bared his teeth in anger, his eyes watering and weak, his throat dry and hoarse as he clenched his paw. Aizen continued forwards, smiling to himself as if nothing was going on._

'_Should we ever meet again…' he thought to himself. '…pray that you don't cross me once more…Grimmjow.' he smiled nastily before standing tall beside Gin and Tosen, observing the continuation of the palace Las Noches. His palace._


	228. Chapter 228 Past Revelations XXVII

Aizen, the ruler of Las Noches. Now we take a step even further back, to his days as a lieutenant once again. Gin is not the only one he has his eyes on...

please review and enjoy :)

**Bleach 543: Past Revelations XXVII**

_Walking down a corridor, his footsteps thudded as he strolled around, the morning just coming alive. The man had wavy brown hair and a pair of simple, everyday spectacles. Upon his face was a pleasant, everyday smile that warmed the hearts of his colleagues as he passed them, a cheery wave accompanying it. To everyone's untrained eye, Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen was your everyday, albeit skilled, Shinigami._

'_Morning Lieutenant Aizen!' piped an oncoming Soul Reaper, Aizen merely nodding his head in a polite reply. Walking alongside him was a small boy, one with purple hair, a tint of silver flashing in it. On his face was a not so ordinary grin, a grin that never seemed to vanish. His eyes were permanently closed and he oozed of danger. The truth was he had only just become a Shinigami but he was known as a child prodigy, someone who excelled highly at a young age. These days however he had already grown quite a bit, his hair becoming longer. Already he was a third seat, just the one behind Aizen. _

'_My Gin…' Sosuke said as they walked. '…you've certainly grown since I first found you. All scrawny and weak in the Rukongai.' he said darkly, his voice almost a whisper._

'_I don't think I was that bad off…' Ichimaru replied, a vision of Rangiku Matsumoto fluttering into his head. _

'_Well…you're here now.' Aizen smiled, looking up into the Sun, the light shimmering from his glasses. Turning to Gin, he placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned. 'Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a lieutenant's meeting to attend. I shall see you around, Gin.' he apologised, Ichimaru waving him off._

_Arriving in the meeting room, Aizen took his place beside Hisagi Shuhei, recently appointed lieutenant of the 9__th__ squad after Mashiro Kuna's disappearance. _

'_Hisagi…' Aizen asked. 'What's that for?' he pondered, looking at the '69' tattooed on the young boy's face._

'_It's just a tattoo.' he said simply, looking to the front of the room._

'_Come on, you can say.' urged Aizen, intrigued._

'_It's to honour the ninth division.'_

'_And the 6?'_

_Hisagi looked at him straight in the eyes, Aizen smiling politely back._

'_It's my favourite number.' Shuhei said quickly, turning away again, Sosuke shaking his head, chuckling._

'_Hmm…he's new to being a lieutenant.' the man thought to himself. 'I'll let it slide this time.' Entering the room, Chojiro Sasakibe sat down on his chair, the lieutenant of the 1__st__ Division. He was a man of few words. Many people thought he tended to try and no associate himself with other people due to his insecurity of being blind. In Hisagi's eyes, he figured him to be a weak man. If his Captain, Kaname Tosen, could walk around free of hurt, then so could this man._

'_If I can have your attention. The only message of importance today is that there is a new Shinigami student who has just finished the academy. In record time.' he said simply, looking up at everyone._

'_People finish it fast all the time.' commented Aizen. _

'_But not this fast.' argued Sasakibe, Aizen's interest piqued. Ruffling through the papers, Chojiro recollected what he was told earlier, seeing as he could not read what was written. 'I believe the boy's name was Toshiro…' _

_Aizen raised an eyebrow. '…yes, Hitsugaya Toshiro.'_

'_Tell me, Chojiro…' Aizen said, grinning slyly. '…what squad was he accepted into?'_

_That night, the boy with striking white hair and icy blue hairs sat on the roof of the 10__th__ Division's barracks, gazing up at the moon._

'_My, my, you're awfully small.' came a calm voice and Toshiro looked round, a vein throbbing on his head._

'_I'm not that small, it's just…!' he began but he stopped as he noticed the man walking towards him had a lieutenant's badge strapped to his arm. The man's eyes were hidden behind the reflection on his glasses, but the grin on his face was most certainly undeniable. _

'_My name is Sosuke Aizen, lieutenant of the 5__th__ Division. I've heard much about you, Hitsugaya Toshiro.' Aizen said simply, approaching the boy who stood up, bowing. 'You completed the academy in record time. That makes you a prodigy. Did you know that?'_

_Shaking his head, the boy looked as if he could care less._

'_I've also been told…' Aizen sneered, his eyes gleaming greedily. '…that you wield the strongest ice based zanpaktou in all of Soul Society.' _

'_Hyourinmaru.' Toshiro whispered, smiling._

'_I have a proposal for a strong lad like yourself, Toshiro. You see, I have taken under my wing another prodigy of similar traits to yourself. Ichimaru Gin, you may have heard of him? No…? That's fair enough.' Aizen said, closing in on the boy. 'How would you like to follow me as well? I can lead you through the ranks of the Soul Society to bigger, grander things.' he said, he voice becoming a whisper. Toshiro looked at him, straight in the man's eyes. He was unnerved. He couldn't see them properly through the man's glasses, it was like a shield, a mirror…_

'_I'm sorry but no thanks.' Toshiro said simply, the smile disappearing from Aizen's face._

'…_what?'_

'_I said no. You have one prodigy, isn't that enough for one lieutenant right now?' Hitsugaya said, defending himself. Attempting to put a smile back on his face, Aizen moved his hand towards his zanpaktou._

'_Is that so? But you see…' he said, the noise of scraping metal ringing throughout the cold night. '…you haven't witnessed the power of my zanpaktou.' _

_Toshiro was frozen to the spot, his eyes quivering at the sight of this man brandishing his sword in the moonlight._

'_Now…will you join me?' Sosuke said dangerously but suddenly there was the sound of footsteps on the rooftop and they both turned round, Shunsui Kyoraku standing there, his haori billowing around him, his hat pulled down over his face._

'_Now, now…what's going on here? Lieutenant Aizen, shouldn't you be preparing for your initiation soon?' he said delicately, eyeing the man suspiciously, Aizen slowly sheathing his sword._

'_Initiation, Captain?'_

'_Yes. Central 46 has decided to make you the Captain of the 5__th__ Division after all.' Shunsui said with glee, clapping for the lieutenant. Smiling broadly, Aizen brushed some hair from his face, rearranging his glasses._

'_That's most…unexpected.' the man said softly, grinning to himself. 'But if you please, I have some business here…'_

'_No no, I insist. Get yourself out of the cold.' Kyoraku said smiling, gesturing for Aizen to follow him. 'You there, new kid. Get yourself inside now. It's getting late.' Shunsui told Toshiro, the boy nodding before leaping from the building and landing on the ground below. Aizen's face turned to a snarl out of sight of the Captain._

'_Now, are you coming? Let's have some sake shall we?' he suggested, Aizen turning to him, his face shadowed. Eventually, he clicked his sword into place before putting a smile on. _

'_Yes…let's.' Aizen repeated before following the man into the night and vanishing from their spot._


	229. Chapter 229 Past Revelations XXVIII

As Toshiro Hitsugaya meets Sosuke Aizen, tensions begin to chill the night airs of Soul Society and the boy genius begins to fear what might be lurking for him in the dark...

please enjoy and review :D

**Bleach 544: Past Revelations XXVIII**

_The night was cold. Deathly cold. The Seireitei was sound asleep and not a soul moved aside for the occasional patrol scampering through the night. The moon hung low in the clouds, a bitter wind shredding through the leaves. Atop a tall building, a small boy perched himself, a lieutenant's badge strapped to his arm. His crystal white hair blew softly in the wind as his crystal blue eyes glistened, constantly alert._

'_Aah…no wonder it's this cold out.' came a calm voice and the boy turned slowly, watching as Captain Ukitake stepped down lightly atop the roof, his haori blowing gently. Bowing to him, Ukitake waved it off before the two of them returned to staring out across the Soul Society._

'_Tense again, Toshiro-kun?' the Captain asked, concerned over the boy. Hitsugaya nodded slightly, breathing out heavily._

'_Yeah.'_

'_What is it?' Ukitake asked._

'_I…I hope I don't sound disrespectful…' he said, unsure. Jushiro smiled at him. _

'_Go on.' he urged the boy on. Sighing heavily, Toshiro shook his head, frosty sparkles drifting from his snowy hair._

'_I don't think Sosuke Aizen should be a captain.' he said bluntly, Ukitake's eyes widening. 'And I'm not sure about his newly appointed lieutenant either…'_

'_Ichimaru?'_

'_He was made his lieutenant the moment that man put on the Captain's haori. I just don't like it.' Toshiro sighed, looking away. _

'_Hitsugaya-kun…you're a lieutenant yourself now. You have to understand things from a different perspective. If Captain Aizen believes that Ichimaru is the perfect lieutenant for him, he probably would have had his eye on him early on. It's only natural for him to want the best for his new squad.' Ukitake explained, but this only brought more memories back to the boy._

'_I've also been told…' Aizen sneered, his eyes gleaming greedily. '…that you wield the strongest ice based zanpaktou in all of Soul Society.'_

_Toshiro shook the thought from his mind and continued to stare out._

'_If it's what you think Captain…' the boy whispered to himself, Ukitake looking at him, a slight hint of worry on his face. Meanwhile, somewhere else in Soul Society, a silver haired man knelt down on the floor, illuminated_

_by the moonlight flooding in through a window, the only light in the pitch black room._

'_He refused.' came a voice from the shadow. 'He refused my offer and so…' Aizen said, stepping into the light, the moon shimmering on his glasses. '…he has lost the right to live.' _

'_Oh dear…' Gin grinned. '…sounds like an assignment.'_

'_I've already contacted Kaname. He should have dealt with the Captain. Gin, destroy this Toshiro Hitsugaya. If he can't be reasoned with, then he will die.' Aizen smiled dangerously, his thick brown hair casting shadows over his eyes. _

'_Yes sir.' Gin said, standing tall in his lieutenant's uniform._

'_Of course make it look like a training session or something.' Aizen said, turning his head to face the man, an evil grin on it. 'We can't be looking suspicious now.'_

'_As you wish, Captain.' Gin sneered, his face becoming shadowed as the moon was cloaked in cloud._

_Toshiro was making his way back to his division, the cold wind becoming ever stronger, churning ever faster. He wrapped a thin brown cape around him, the one he took with him everywhere and settled off on his way back, his eyes shining in the night._

'_Momo…' he thought to himself of the little girl who joined years before him. Looking up at the moon he closed his eyes. '…where are you?' As he continued walking, he slowly made his way down a long flight of stone stairs which lead out into a garden with a fountain in the middle, beautiful cherry blossoms on each corner of the seating area._

'_I don't want you to be wandering around alone in a place like this. It looks better than Rukongai from the outside…' he thought, looking up at the night sky. '…but its rotted through to the heart.' _

_Suddenly there was a rustle from somewhere and his head looked round sharply, his eyes darting from side to side. The wind began to pick up around him as he gripped the hilt of his sword, looking into the shadows that slithered around the stony walls. From behind him, someone stepped down onto the grass._

'_My, my, aren't you the sentimental one.' came a chilling voice and the lieutenant turned round, Ichimaru standing on the grass behind him. Clenching his fist, Toshiro didn't relax his grip as he watched the man stand there, unfazed by his battle poise. 'I never realised you had any attachments, Lieutenant Hitsugaya.' _

'_How did you…?' Toshiro choked but Gin chuckled._

'_Ya should learn to not speak out loud. It's gonna kick you in the back one day, y'know?' Ichimaru sneered, the moonlight shining down upon them, the air growing colder as they stared each other down, neither one daring to make the first move…_


	230. Chapter 230 Past Revelations XXIX

Lieutenant Toshiro Hitsugaya prepares to engage Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru in what he doesn't know will be a fight to the death! Can he prevail over this hidden darkness?

please review and enjoy :)

**Bleach 545: Past Revelations XXIX**

_The winds picked up as Toshiro Hitsugaya, currently a lieutenant, stood his ground against Gin Ichimaru, also a lieutenant within the Seireitei. The bitter air began to freeze around them, their clothes whipping in the frosty gale. Gin stood smiling as his hair blew around him, Toshiro's eyes sparkling as he gripped his sword still._

'_She sounds like a swell gal…' Ichimaru chuckled over the whistle of the air. Reaching down, he placed his spindly hand on his hilt and began to twist his fingers around it. '…she in the Seireitei?'_

_Toshiro grit his teeth as Gin began to unsheathe his blade, watching it glitter in the moonlight._

'_Ah well. I guess we'll have to get together for a chat sometime, right, Lieutenant Hitsugaya?' he sneered, his hair draping over his face. 'By the way…name's Ichim…!' he began but suddenly a blade swung down, inches from his face as he weaved aside in time, slithering across the grass, standing upright._

'_I know who you are. You are Ichimaru Gin, lieutenant of the 5__th__ Division.' Toshiro spat, turning round, his eyes roaring blue, his zanpaktou dripping with ice. _

'_Why that's correct. What say you an' I…' he suggested, brandishing his blade, a demonic grin on his face. '…have a lil' trainin' session?' with that, the two of them charged at each other, Toshiro swinging his blade round, Ichimaru hitting it away with his dagger before thrusting it at the boy's face._

'_You're too slow…' Ichimaru laughed but Hitsugaya was above him, spiralling over the man, his eyes closed as he landed neatly on the ground. Turning round, Gin prepared to strike him but his head snapped round again as he saw a strange object attached to a chain come speeding towards him, the chain attached to Hitsugaya's hilt._

'_Tch!' Gin darted aside and Toshiro caught it in his hand._

'_You're lucky. That would have done some serious damage had it hit you at that speed.'_

'_You were never planning on hitting me with your blade were you?' Gin cursed, Toshiro grinning ever so slightly._

'_You catch on quick.' with that, the boy vanished, reappearing in the air behind Gin. 'Hado 4, Byakurai!' he cried, a blue bolt of lightning roaring towards his foe. Suddenly, Gin had disappeared, reappearing atop the fountain, perched on it like a ninja, his sword up by his head, the blade pointing straight for Toshiro._

'_Shoot to kill, Shinso!' he hissed, the blade firing out, growing longer and longer at an incomprehensible speed. _

'_His shikai!?' Toshiro thought to himself. 'Is he trying to kill me!?' cursed the boy as he leapt to the side, the zanpaktou crashing down into the ground beside him. Taking his chance, Toshiro darted towards his opponent, swinging his sword round in an arc. Gin flipped backwards off of the fountain as Hitsugaya struck out, the water freezing in an instant. His eyes glistening, Toshiro cut into the frozen water before diving backwards, holding out his hands._

'_Hado 58, Tenran!' Toshiro cried and a whirlwind erupted from his palms, catching the icy shards in mid-air and launching them at his foe. Gin struck out, slashing and hacking away at them with his dagger, taking them out in the air with tremendous speed._

'_What marvellous Kido! I never knew you had such talent!' Ichimaru laughed before firing his Shinso through the whirlwind, blowing it apart. Reacting quickly, Toshiro sheathed his sword and whipped his hands in front of him yet again._

'_Bakudo 39, Enkosen!' he shouted, a blue shield appearing in front of him, Gin's blade ricocheting off of it in a brilliant explosion of sparks. In the midst of the confusion, Toshiro leapt forwards, weaving past Gin's blade, the man struggling to return it to him, Hitsugaya running forwards, his eyes glowing blue, aiming straight for Ichimaru._

'_Sit upon the frozen heavens…' he whispered, the enemy snarling as his sword whipped around in the sky, retreating towards him with blazing speed. Toshiro looked up at the enemy, his sword's sheathe melting away into snowflakes._

'…_Hyourinmaru!' he cried and a massive blue dragon made of ice appeared in the sky behind him, it's red eyes shimmering in the dark, the air around them freezing over. As he approached Gin he suddenly stopped, time slowing down as the man opened his eyes, their blood red iris' staring down at him. Looking down sharply, Toshiro noticed that his sword had returned to him. Attempting to launch Hyourinmaru, he realised already it was too late._

'…_Shinso.' Gin whispered and his blade shot forwards, tearing straight through the boy, his eyes widening as blood spurted out, his arm literally tearing off and landing on the ground, red staining the grass. _

'_Oh my, Shinso ripped off your entire arm. Well, better not leave the other one out…it might get a lil' frosty with me.' Gin chuckled, Toshiro crouching down, attempting to stop the bleeding, looking up at his foe, sweat running down his forehead. Jumping forwards, his blade outstretched, Gin readied himself to kill his enemy when suddenly, someone stepped down fast in front of him, their orange hair swishing in the moonlight, her face directly in front of Ichimaru's. Landing suddenly, Gin straightened up and looked Matsumoto in the face, the woman's eyes gazing upon Hitsugaya. _

'_Lieutenant…' she whispered in shock as he stood to his face, his eyes never leaving Gin who continued to smile._

'_3__rd__ Seat Matsumoto…' Toshiro addressed her, pushing past her to face Gin. _

'_Don't I get a hello?' he said, looking at the girl who continued not to face him._

'_Lieutenant Ichimaru.' she said coldly. The smile left his face and he sheathed his sword. _

'_I'd say our training is over, Lieutenant Hitsugaya. Better get that arm sorted out. You may actually grow and it would look weird if it were reattached then.' Gin chuckled as he walked away before vanishing into the night air._

'_Lieutenant…are you alright?' asked the girl, Toshiro standing to his feet, looking up at the sky._

'_I'm fine, Rangiku was it?' he asked, looking up at her and smiling slightly, the woman beaming back at him. Turning away they began to walk away when the woman looked up at the sky, thinking to herself, clearly perplexed._

'_Hey…you are called Toshiro right? Can I call you lil-shiro?' _

'_MATSUMOTO!!!_


	231. Chapter 231 Past Revelations XXX

As we dive into the final memory, the events click into place as Aizen prepares to make his final move. Already was he manipulating events and now, he prepares to crush the boy who wouldn't join him.

please review and enjoy :)

**Bleach 546: Past Revelations XXX**

'_It was Ichimaru Gin.' Toshiro said, looking to the side of the room, the Head Captain Yamamoto staring down at him._

'_I see. You are sure of this?'_

_Looking at the man, the boy removed his hand, the area were his arm had been torn off covered in bandages. _

'_Captain Unohana's kido is working on it, but it will take a while for it to return. I assure you, it was Gin.' Toshiro said darkly. Narrowing his eyes, Yamamoto nodded slowly._

'_Bring Lieutenant Ichimaru to me.' he said gruffly, two men vanishing and disappearing into the air._

_They appeared in the 5th__ Division's chambers, Gin standing in front of a fireplace, the shadows flickering on his face, his hair hanging over his features, his wide smile still on his face. _

'_Lieutenant Ichimaru. Head Captain Yamamoto requests that you go immediately to the 1__st__ Division quarters.' _

'_Really?' came the man's voice, lifting his head slightly, turning it to face them, the fire casting a blood red glow on one half of his face. 'I wonder why…' _

'_Please, you must go.' they said and Gin began to make his way over to them when suddenly a man stepped out behind them, his glasses glowing orange in the fires embers._

'_I'm sure that won't be necessary.' came a blunt voice and they both turned round, Aizen standing there, his haori flowing from around his shoulders, his hair casting a shadow over his face. _

'_C…Captain Aizen!?' one of them stammered, bowing to him. Unimpressed, Aizen reached for his sword._

'_I will go in my lieutenant's stead.' he said swiftly, slicing the two of them down the middle in one fell stroke, their blood spurting upwards and dripping back down as they hit the ground, sighing with their final breath. Turning to leave, Aizen looked back at his lieutenant._

'_Move them, Gin. They are unsightly.' with that, he vanished with a crackle, Gin simply chuckling._

'_Whatever you say…Cap'n.'_

_Appearing with a soft thud on the wood of the Head Captain's quarters, Aizen strode briskly down to where the elderly Shinigami stood, opening one of his eyes at the approaching captain._

'_Sosuke, I believe I requested for your lieutenant.' Yamamoto boomed, the man coming to a stop next to Toshiro. The boy didn't look up at him, but his reiatsu was immense. It was as if someone was dropping a cement box filled with bricks upon the boy's back. He was nearly sweating just by standing there._

'_Forgive me, Head Captain. I felt it unnecessary to put so much pressure on my lieutenant seeing as he hasn't been one for that long. On the contrary…' Aizen said coldly, his eyes looking over the boy beside him, Toshiro turning to him, catching his gaze._

'_I do believe, that this young lieutenant may be bending the truth to a certain degree.' _

'_But Captain Aizen the evidence is set in stone. After all, one cannot fake an injury as severe as that.' Yamamoto pressed on. However he was met with a sly grin from the man who tipped his glasses, his eyes squinting through._

'_I am afraid you are quite mistaken, Head Captain.' he said, holding out his arm to the lieutenant. 'Toshiro's arm…' he spoke softly. Suddenly, the boy's arm appeared from out of nowhere, reattached and perfectly moveable. '…has been here this whole time.' Aizen grinned, his eye concealed by the shine on his glasses._

'_No…way!' Toshiro choked, Yamamoto's eyes widening. _

'_I can also confirm that Ichimaru was with me the whole time.' exclaimed Aizen triumphantly, the Head Captain completely won over. _

'_It doesn't seem plausible.' Shunsui Kyoraku suddenly commented from behind the old man. 'How could Toshiro create such a wound?'_

'_It's simple.' Aizen leered. 'He controls the most powerful ice based zanpaktou in all of Soul Society. Such a powerful sword can use the reflections from it's ice at will, thus giving the façade of…an illusion.' sneered Aizen, his eyes gleaming._

'_I agree.' came a voice, Captain of the 9__th__ Division, Kaname Tosen stepping into the room._

'_Tosen?' Ukitake asked, narrowing his eyes._

'_I too was with Captain Aizen. Lieutenant Ichimaru never left the division barracks.' Tosen said calmly, his blank eyes haunting behind his visor, Hisagi kneeling beside him, like a warrior to his king._

'_You can't seriously believe this!' a voice cried and Toshiro span round, Rangiku Matsumoto and another girl running into the room, kneeling down next to Hitsugaya._

'_Who are you?' Tosen asked bluntly._

'_3__rd__ seat of the 10__th__ Division, Rangiku Matsumoto.' the first woman said sternly towards the captain. Meekly, the second one stood also, her black hair tied into a bun._

'_I'm…the 4__th__ seat of the 5__th__ Division, Hinamori Momo. Whilst I don't believe my captain or lieutenant have done anything wrong…' she smiled, blushing at Aizen who smiled softly in return. '…I can't believe Toshiro would be able to pull off something like this.'_

'_Enough!' boomed Yamamoto, his cane cracking upon the wooden flooring. Sighing heavily, the man batted an eyelid at the Shinigami, standing up from his chair._

'_I will have nothing more spoken of this. Everyone is to leave immediately. No charges will be pressed. Toshiro, see that something like this does not happen again. Next time, I will not be so lenient.' he said before swiftly moving to the door behind him, Shunsui and Ukitake pursuing._

'_Yes sir…' Toshiro growled before leaving with Matsumoto. He turned round, Momo bowing before Aizen. 'Momo…?'_

'_You are to address her as 4__th__ seat Hinamori. If you cannot do that, then do not utter a word to my subordinates.' Aizen spoke coldly before he, Hinamori, Tosen and Hisagi following._

'_Momo…' Toshiro whispered, the girl not even looking back at him as she followed her captain away. _

_That night, Toshiro was walking back to the 10__th__ squad barracks, upset over his loss in front of the Head Captain. The wind was icy cold once more as he trudged through the thick leaves amassing on the ground. Suddenly there was a crack and a figure was in front of him. His eyes widened, the man dressed in a long white coat with a large upturned collar, his hair brown and pushed back, a strand hanging down in front of his eyes, a smug grin on his face. _

'_W…who are you!?' Toshiro choked but in a flash the man had cut him across the chest, the boy toppling over, blood drenching the ground as the man flicked it from his blade, sheathing it once more. Gin and Tosen emerged from the shadows behind him, Gin shaking his head._

'_Well now, I'm surprised he didn't recognise you.'_

'_It doesn't matter. That was the quickest solution.' Aizen gloated, looking away from the boy. 'Soon, we put the plan into action. You will be made a captain Gin, and I shall make my way into the Central 46 headquarters. Everything is slotting into place. Soon, I will stand in Heaven, among the Gods…no…higher than they.' he chuckled, his eyes shimmering in the darkness, the three of them standing over Toshiro's bleeding body, the boy out cold, the blood seeping around him, shimmering a deep red in the light of the moon…_


	232. Chapter 232 End of the Line

Aizen returns from his memories, barely alive, Ichigo in the same state. So, they begin their final clash. The outcome of everything will be decided!

please review and enjoy :)

**Bleach 547: End of the Line**

'_Everything that I've worked so hard to achieve…_' thought the man in his mind, the smoke drifting into his body as he inhaled, the fires singing his coat. In front of him stood a boy, a wildly orange haired boy, whose black and yellow eyes burned into his own. His face was so close. The deep red smoke wafted past them, crackling with the flames rising around them. Clenching his fist, Aizen stared into Ichigo's eyes, the feeling of small chunks of his mask rolling down his cheek and falling into oblivion meaning nothing to him.

'_Everything…this one boy…how could he have such power? No one looks upon me like he does…his eyes, so full of…I don't know what it is. It's not fear. It's not admiration…I don't know what he sees…I don't know…' _Aizen thought to himself, his hair floating down in front of his face. Suddenly, the rest of his mask exploded from his face, falling in front of him like rain as he fell backwards from Ichigo.

'_No…_' he thought as he saw the boy's face disappearing from view. '_…this isn't the end…I won't fall._' he thought to himself, determined as he closed his eyes, swinging his blade upwards, ripping through Ichigo's chest, the blood spraying up into the sky above. Watching the boy stumble backwards, the villain straightened himself up, then doubled over as blood gushed from his chest.

'You're looking human again…Aizen.' Ichigo said, a tone of underlying concern in his voice. The ridges were falling from the man's body, blood running down him, dribbling from his mouth. Ichigo was not in the best state either, blood drenching his chest from the horrendous slash wound. With that, the remains of Ichigo's mask fell, disappearing far below them.

'There. Now we're even.' Ichigo said, grinning slightly.

'_Even…? We're not even close…I've tried to take everything that he held dear…and he still stands there smiling…how? I've managed to make my way through everything…I've never failed once in my life…but this wretch…how can he still smile!?_' Aizen pondered, watching the boy with anger brimming inside him.

'Come on…this is the final few swings Aizen. We can end it now. Whoever wins…deserves to win.' Ichigo sighed heavily, his hand trembling on his blade, his blood soaked hand.

'_Deserves it? He speaks like I am a friend…he sickens me…I still don't see what he sees…he should be feeling anger and hate…the lust to strike me…what does he see that makes him smile…I don't know!_' Aizen swung his sword round to the side before reaching into his tattered and bloodied coat.

'If becoming a Hollow isn't enough to destroy you…' he said darkly, Ichigo's eyes widening. '…then I shall use my last resort.'

'_What!?_' choked Ichigo, the boy gripping his blade as Aizen removed the small, purple orb from his coat.

'Kakuyuugou.' he smiled dangerously, holding above his head. Ichigo cursed, watching as it began to pulse purple, the orb itself rippling in the air. 'With this, I shall utilise the entirety of the powers around us. All of the spirit energy in the air will become mine…and you, Kurosaki Ichigo, will be ground up into dust and turned into that very spirit energy.' he said dangerously, lowering the glowing orb towards his chest.

'_I have to finish it now! If he absorbs that power, this whole world will collapse into him!_' Ichigo thought, desperately looking around. Aizen released the orb and it floated in mid-air, moving ever closer to him before opening a cavernous hole in the man's chest, the villain choking slightly as it inserted itself within his ribcage, his eyes flashing purple.

'_It's over. I have him cornered. No more will he smile at the face of death._' Aizen thought to himself with glee. Suddenly, the hole closed around the Kakuyuugou and there was a brilliant flash of purple that skimmed past Ichigo and lit up the area in a beautiful display. Turning back, Aizen was hunched over, his tattered coat flapping in the forceful wind of the rising reiatsu.

'_I'd planned it all out from the very beginning…ever since Kyoka Suigetsu rested in my palms and it's power was mine…now, with the Kakuyuugou Urahara so unwittingly provided me with…I will rule._' he chuckled, his eyes completely glistening purple as he raised his arm, a new katana, formed from purple light appearing in his hand, wrapped in intense spiritual pressure. Rushing towards Ichigo, he twisted his hand, the sword poised to stab Ichigo straight in the heart, his sword burning a deep amethyst.

'Goodbye Kurosaki! At last, we cut blades the final time!' Aizen cried triumphantly, Ichigo's eyes simmering orange as he roared, striking out at the oncoming force, time slowing down as Aizen swung, Ichigo lunging forwards with his jet black blade, his hair obscuring his vision but he ignored it, his intent brimming over as he stabbed forwards.

'_I have to hit the Kakuyuugou while it's still visible…_' he thought before his eyes began to close, slipping into a slight state of unconsciousness.

'_Strike out Ichigo!_' Zangetsu cried in his ear, but he wasn't the only one. Though his eyes may have been closed, he knew everyone was there. They were all waiting for him on the outside; Inoue, Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Shinji, Grimmjow…

'_Get him Ichigo!_' a final voice cried out within his mind and in front of him he saw Isshin, the man standing, a cigarette in his mouth, Masaki beside him. '_We're together once more son. Now you must move on!_' he laughed, promptly giving Ichigo a thumbs up before slowly fading away. Grinning, Ichigo pressed forwards, the black and red energy beginning to spew from his sword.

'_Thanks, everyone. It's time…I'm coming home._' he thought to himself, smiling and unleashing an attack with all his might, driving it towards Aizen. Suddenly, a blade came slicing across his neck and blood slashed up into the sky as Ichigo toppled over backwards into the air…


	233. Chapter 233 The Last Moment

Ichigo and Aizen clash one last time! Can Ichigo overpower Aizen in the last moment of battle?

please review and enjoy everyone! :D

**Bleach 548: Arrancar Downfall, Bloodied Rainfall, The Last Moment**

In Aizen's throne room, everyone was quiet. Shinji was kneeling down, looking over Rukia's quiet body, Orihime sitting beside her, the tears fresh in her eyes, her hair sticking to her face. Urahara was still beside Isshin's body, the other Vizard's standing in various places, the Captain's surrounding the portal to Ichigo's battlefield. Grimmjow was on the ground, the white floor stained with blood. The war had taken a massive toll on everyone. Captain or not, everyone was beaten and bruised, bloodied, limbs missing, some now dead.

Across the room, some rocks moved slightly before toppling off one another, Ichimaru standing up from the ground, his clothes ripped and torn, his hair scruffy, blood running down one side of his face.

'Oooh, my, my, that's gonna sting tomorrow.' he chuckled, clutching his face. Suddenly, three blades appeared in front of his face and he gulped as they shimmered in the light, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya holding their zanpaktou up to him, appearing in a flash in front of him.

'I suggest you don't move.' Byakuya said coldly, his hair blowing, his face stained with spots of blood, Toshiro's cold eyes glinting in the light. Chuckling lightly, Gin shrugged his shoulders.

'Can I just, kinda surrender? No hard feelings…right?' he sniggered but the look on their faces made his smile slowly vanish and he opened his eyes in annoyance.

'I see…'

Blood trickled down Ichigo's throat as he felt the sword slash across his neck, Aizen aiming to behead him.

'_Bare with me, Ichigo!_' Hichigo screeched to him in his head as they struggled against the villain, Ichigo's Hollow encased the wound with the white goo, stemming the blood flow.

'It's over, Aizen!' Ichigo roared, looking down at his blade. Choking, Aizen stuttered before his eyes drooped down to Ichigo's hands before running along the shimmering black blade. Shattered, but lodged into Sosuke's chest, was the Kakuyuugou, the shards of it now jutting into him, trails of blood running down his chest. His eyes wide, he looked as Ichigo removed his sword, no blood atop the blade, simply pieces of purple glass.

'Y…you…how…?' Aizen spluttered, Ichigo lifting him up on his blade. 'You…bastard…' snarled the man. '…how dare…you show…me such disrespect…!' he snapped and he clutched Zangetsu, shattering it in his hand in an explosion of sparks and black shards of metal. Ichigo gasped, his zanpaktou in half, the blade now jagged at the end. Aizen landed in the sky, teetering as blood flew from him. Growling he swung hard at Ichigo, the boy bringing up his broken sword, sparks flying as they clashed, the gold shooting out into the sky, Aizen hitting down hard again and again, once, twice…the sweat becoming visible on both of their faces as they strained against one another, Ichigo ducking under the swing and rising up with his zanpaktou, clashing against Aizen's, the two of them leaping apart.

'_I will not fall! Not after everything, years and years, centuries of planning, careful planning, intricate planning!_' Aizen sneered, his eyes insane as he smashed his blade into Ichigo's again.

'_He's putting his final efforts into these attacks…but he's waning!_' Ichigo cried, roaring a war cry, a battle cry as he threw himself against the villain, Aizen swinging, blood spraying from Ichigo's chest. Suddenly there was a sickening crunch and they looked at one another, Sosuke suddenly clutching for his chest. The Kakuyuugou shards were disappearing, purple cracks appearing in his body around the place where the orb once was.

'What…is this!?' he choked, his eyes quivering.

'You're through Aizen.' Ichigo said calmly, the blood running from his neck and his chest. Looking up at the boy, the man's eyes narrowed as he lunged for him, swinging violently, sparks flying as Ichigo clashed with him, dodging and diving to strike back.

'_No…everything was in my hand. Kyoka Suigetsu…it's power is meant to be absolute…_' he thought to himself, his brown hair flying everywhere as Ichigo cut through some, his shattered sword swooping past the traitor's ear. Aizen smashed Ichigo aside, fully aware the cracks in his chest were becoming larger.

'_Tch…Kakuyuugou fused with me…by destroying it…he's destroyed me as well…_' Aizen thought, his eyes beginning to close as he continued to swing at Ichigo. '_…never thought he'd think of that._' Leaping backwards, Sosuke cast a flaming Kido towards the boy, Ichigo ramming straight through it with his shoulder, the attack bursting into pieces around him like a firework.

'_All of my plans…_' thought the man to himself, the cracks opening up around his chest, blood dribbling from them, a hint of purple light shining from him. '_…everything…they were flawless. Yet…still I don't see…_' he thought, his breaths becoming slow, his eyes locked with Ichigo's. '_…what it is he is able to look at._' Suddenly, as they locked blades once more, Aizen peered deep into the boy's eyes, Ichigo fixated. The cracks widened once more, the shards of Kakuyuugou dropping from Aizen's body.

'_Wait…I see it…_' he said, their swords forcing against one another, sparks shooting off into the sky, their colossal reiatsu intertwining. '_…what is this? It's just figures…people…they are…his friends? That's what he fights for? This is his ambition, his motivation?_' Aizen thought, unable to comprehend. Finally, he took his sword away from Ichigo's and threw it aside into the air. Simply, he smiled at the boy nastily, his hair blowing slowly in this split second. Ichigo's eyes quivered as Aizen stood there, the purple light getting ever brighter.

'Friends?' he said bluntly, staring Ichigo in the eye. 'It's just not worth it.' and, with that, the cracks flew open and his body split in a flash of purple, his eyes widening, his body surrounded by a brilliant purple aura.

'Aizen!' Ichigo cried, suddenly, almost reflexively. The blood flew from his body as he spiralled downwards, the blood hanging in the air as Ichigo watched him fall, the breath leaving his chest as the air finally fell still. Kyoka Suigetsu shattered into a million pieces, the green sparkles fluttering downwards into oblivion and Ichigo stood, his eyes wide at the sight. He fought for his ambitions, a man unbound by morals. Now…Aizen falls.

_I stand, aloft in restless dreams_

_My strengths are mine alone, _

_But should I go to go to break the glass,_

_I hear your vicious tone._

_If I were to stand in the sky,_

_Should I call down to you?_

_No, I shouldn't. I'll simply watch you,_

_In my mirror's view._


	234. Chapter 234 Crumbling Dreams, the Escape

Aizen falls, the Kakuyuugou shattered within him! Now his time is running out rapidly and as he falls he wonders...what if?

please review guys :)

**Bleach 549: Crumbling Dreams, the Heroes Escape!**

Aizen fell fast, the blood rushing from his chest, his eyes squinting as he felt the wind rush past him. Lifting his arm up weakly, he stared at his hand, the purple aura covering it, pulsing vividly. He could feel his hair blowing wildly beside him as he flew downwards.

'_My head's going to hit the floor first…_' he thought to himself. Choking, he could feel the cracks spreading from his chest, the blood flowing from him like a stream of smoke from an aeroplane as he plummeted. '_…but I won't feel anything. I will be dead before then. After everything, it ends like this? I suppose there's nothing I can do. I always excelled in everything. Kido, Shunpo, swordplay…there wasn't a thing I couldn't defeat anyone at. Finally when I was handed Kyoka Suigetsu, I realised that this had been given to me so I could do something, create something…_' he thought, the life ebbing away from him as he picked up speed. Ichigo was now a blot in the sky as Aizen raised his hand to him.

'_But you…I could not touch you. I could tear everything from your body…but your spirit would remain intact…how? Friendship? Pathetic. I know everything…but I lost. Is this why I lost? Because I was blinded by my knowledge?_' he was still as he fell now, his eyes closed. Then, he lowered his hand, a thin smile coming across his face.

'_Now that I am gone, Las Noches will crumble and fall. My Arrancar…I do not know what will happen to you. Alas, what would have happened had I not defected from Soul Society? Would I still be alive? Would I have made such an impact? I do wonder…_' finally, he opened his eyes one last time, the colour draining from them.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo…for a human, you truly were interesting._' he thought to himself before vanishing into the fires below. Ichigo stood in the sky, watching him, his eyes shimmering in the orange glow, his hair blowing slightly from the wind, the embers floating past him.

'Aizen…' he whispered. Suddenly there was a horrific splitting noise and he looked around to see the illusion crumbling, the ceiling cracking around him, the vision of the destroyed Seireitei going up in flames. He was returned to the dank, cavernous tunnel, enormous, gaping cracks appearing in the side of it as it shook.

'Crap, I've gotta get out of here!' Ichigo cried, speeding down the tunnel, the roof collapsing behind him, the falling rocks literally licking at his heels. Behind him roared a brilliant purple light, the gleaming wave running through the tunnel, desecrating everything it hit into.

'This must be the excess of the Kakuyuugou…I can't let it catch me!' Ichigo exclaimed, sweat running down his forehead as he carried on like a missile, rocketing down the tunnel, his eyes burning as he went, desperately looking for the light at the end.

'There!' he cried as he saw it approaching, the purple light behind him catching up, the boy straining to avoid it as it began to engulf him. 'I'm almost…!'

Outside, Orihime looked up suddenly at the tunnel. Ishida stepped next to her, rearranging his glasses.

'Do you feel it too? Something's coming…' he said quietly, everyone turning their eyes to the portal. Suddenly, all of the fortress began to tremble around them and Yamamoto hit the ground with his cane.

'_Do not panic! We wait to see what happens!_' he boomed, everyone collecting themselves and staring back at the portal, a purple light becoming clear within its dark confines.

'Damn it Ichigo…' Shinji growled to himself, Urahara narrowing his eyes. Then, in a flash of light, the portal ripped open, something blisteringly orange exploding out of it in a plume of smoke and fire. Sparks flew as the figure landed hard on the ground, ramming his blade into the stone to halt himself. Everyone was silent, Inoue slowly making her way to the towering pillar of thick, grey smoke.

'K…Kurosaki…kun?' she whispered as the smoke began to fade. Suddenly, a hand came out and grasped the girl's shoulder, her eyes wide. The smoke began to unravel itself from around the man, Ichigo grinning down at the girl, Orihime smiling back through her tears.

'Hey, Inoue.' he said softly. The girl shook her head before leaping into his arms, Ichigo quite taken aback. Everyone was silent as she sobbed in his arms. Then, he heard a quiet noise. Someone was clapping. Turning slowly, he gasped as Byakuya stood behind him, clapping simply. Then, Kyoraku stepped beside him, nodding to Ichigo, clapping also. Suddenly, the room was aloft with applause and cheers of joy. Shinji grinned at Ichigo, the boy giving him a thumbs up, Urahara laughing and clapping at the same time, Yoruichi grinning beside him. Everyone was up on their feet, clapping him, cheering his name.

'Heh, nice work Ichigo!' Kenpachi chuckled, slouched on a piece of rubble, Mayuri brushing it off before snapping at Nemu for joining in the praise. Renji, Chad and Uryuu surrounded the two, Orihime still clasping Ichigo.

'Not bad for a Shinigami.' Ishida grinned at him, Chad giving him a thumbs up, Renji slapping him on the back.

'We knew you had it in ya!' he chuckled, his face covered with a stupid grin. Behind them, Gin sighed, shaking his head.

'Oh boy…guess Captain Aizen got beat.' he said bluntly before choking as he received an elbow to the stomach, Toshiro removing his arm.

'Didn't I tell you to be quiet?' he snapped coldly before turning round, hiding a little smirk.

Ichigo was laughing, people ruffling his hair, giving him a high five here and there.

'Oi!' came a shout and Ichigo stopped, turning slightly. Limping towards him was Grimmjow, still scarred from his battles, but the unforgettable grin plastered on his face. 'You son of a bitch.' he simply said, smirking broadly as he reached Ichigo, the boy smiling back.

'Thanks…Grimmjow.' he replied, the Espada waving him off. Then, Ichigo stopped once more, his eyes widening as he heard someone meekly calling his name.

'Hey, Ichigo.' Shunsui said, placing his arm around the boy's shoulders. 'There's someone else who hasn't had the chance to congratulate you.' he said, a twinkle in his eye as Ichigo turned slowly, the crowd parting for him.

'That's pretty…impressive…Ichigo…' Rukia whispered, her eyes slightly open, but full of life nonetheless as she lay on the ground underneath the warmth of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka.

'Rukia!!!!' Ichigo cried, dashing over to her.

'Tch…thought that would…beat me?' she sniggered, her mouth up in a smile as Ichigo smiled back. Then they all stood still as another tremor ran through the fortress, cracks running up the walls and along the floor.

'It's coming down!' Soi Fon snapped, looking around.

'_Everyone! I believe it is time we left._' Yamamoto ordered, everyone nodding in union before turning and leaping away together, Unohana collecting Rukia atop her Minazuki before flying away into the sun, Las Noches shattering and collapsing behind them into the white, sandy dunes. The war…was won.


	235. Chapter 235 Sad to Say Goodbye

The last chapter of the story. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed it the whole way through and reviewed. Also, to those who have favourited it I would very much like to hear your opinions on the fanfiction too! :D Please check out my other stuff if you enjoyed this one! See ya!

**Bleach 550: Sad to Say Goodbye**

Out on the battlefield, Ikkaku slammed his zanpaktou straight through the head of a Hollow, the monster crying out before vanishing into the air. Something suddenly caught his eye and he looked up at Las Noches, towering over them, the roof crumbling in, a purple light erupting up through the ceiling, cracks running down the colossal white stone.

'Hey, hey, Yumichika!' he said, tapping the narcissist on the arm, the man flicking some hair from his face.

'Hmm? Do you think it's over?' he said, his eyes lighting up with the light. Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto leapt down from a rock, shaking herself off after throwing a few enemies to the ground. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the towers fall to the ground sending massive waves of dust and sand rolling across the desert.

'Captain…' she whispered, Hisagi standing beside her, narrowing his eyes as his hair blew in the wind.

'Did we win?' he said softly, eyeing the building, Kira leaping down beside him, shaking his head.

'I suppose so.' he sighed, sheathing his sword after flicking the blood from it's tip.

Inside the fortress, the entire room was caving in, the Captains hitting away the chunks of rock that fell from whatever was left of the ceiling.

'Tch, Hueco Mundo is defusing from Seireitei!' Urahara spat, looking around anxiously. Bounding atop a small structure, Shinji looked out over the war zone, grimacing.

'There's still a ton of Arrancar out there.' he shrugged. 'I guess we could try to make it across but with all these casualties…' he began but suddenly someone came crashing down next to him, their foot smashing through the rubble.

'Then we shall move them.' growled Captain Komamura, the man's golden eyes scouring the ground below. 'Bankai! Kokujo Tenken Myo'o!' he roared, holding his sword above his head as he was engulfed by a fiery red aura, the enormous, gigantic shogun warrior rising up from behind the palace in which they stood.

_For every man there is a cause which he will gladly die for_

On the ground, Arrancar turned and began to run in fear as the giant brought his blade down with an almighty crash sending wave after wave of enemy flying into the abyss.

'Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.' came a cold voice and Byakuya raised his hand, the towering blades behind him shattering into millions of beautiful pink shards.

_Defend the right to have a place to which he can belong to_

With a flick of his wrist, the petals had wrapped themselves around Komamura's Bankai's sword, increasing his attack. With a roar, Sajin struck again, this time the petals shooting out in a wide explosion of pink light, the Arrancar being devastated as they were cut down.

'Some are still dodging!' Shinji cried out but someone swept past him, flying out into the sky.

'…Daiguren Hyourinmaru!' came the whispery voice of Toshiro as he spiralled around in the sky, his silhouette like that of an icy dragon.

_And every man that fights with his bare hands in desperation_

As he swung his sword, the enemies on the ground became frozen to the spot. As Komamura began to lift his blade once more, someone darted up the side of the wall before flipping over the top of the ceiling's rim, aiming a massive missile down at the frozen enemies.

'I think it's my turn, Jakuho Raikoben!' Soi Fon sneered before blasting the ferocious warhead down at the powerless creatures who could only watch as their demise rocketed towards them before finishing them off with a brilliant explosion of orange, sending plumes of sand leaping up into the sky.

_And shed his blood to stem the flood, to barricade invasion_

'Wow…' Ichigo laughed, watching the Captain's decimating the enemy. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned, Shunsui standing beside him.

'It's a very pretty display alright, but it's time to go.' he smiled, tipping his hat. Ichigo nodded in agreement, the Captain's pushing forwards, Komamura pouncing from the fortress and landing on the ground, his Bankai aiding him from behind. Following fast were the Vizard, each one speeding along the desert, heading towards Seireitei, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Urahara close behind. Next, Toshiro flew overhead, freezing anyone he could, Yoruichi and Soi Fon flitting along, taking any Arrancar out that they stumbled upon, Kenpachi exploding across, Ichimaru under his arm. Then, there was a terrible splitting sound and everyone looked up, the sky ripping apart, Hueco Mundo disappearing from Seireitei.

'_It's defusing!_' Yamamoto roared, ushering Ichigo and his friends along, Shunsui and Ukitake staying back to help him fend off the wayward debris. Unohana summoned her shikai and helped Rukia onto it, ready to take off. However she was stopped as someone coughed nearby, standing beside the manta ray.

'Lady Unohana…' Byakuya said softly, looking at Rukia. '…may I also come along?'

Simply beaming at him, Kuchiki knew the answer and he clambered on next to the girl, his scarf blowing out behind him. Looking out at the sunset that was now vanishing behind the towers of Seireitei, Ichigo grinned to himself, Orihime watching with him, Uryuu, Chad and Renji by his side.

'Thanks, everyone.' Ichigo smiled softly.

'Told you we wouldn't go.' Renji chuckled. Nodding, Ichigo leapt from the building, Inoue under his arm, a grin on his face as he clutched his zanpaktou in his other hand, zipping across to the Seireitei with the others, Hueco Mundo disappearing from sight in the vast purple glow, the sky sealing itself back together again with an almighty crash, the moon of the Hollow world disappearing, replaced with the sun of the Soul Society once again at last.

Everyone was back in the Seireitei once again and squads were already rebuilding. The fires had long been extinguished and the towers were being patched up, rebuilt, remade, redone…everything was being overhauled.

'Phew…don't think the place has ever looked this good.' Shunsui chuckled.

'_You wouldn't believe we'd just been in a war._' Ukitake said sheepishly. Shrugging Kyoraku turned away, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare.

'I suppose it's just motivated everyone.' he suggested.

'_Where's Sensei?_' Ukitake asked, looking around. Shunsui chuckled, relaxing in the heat.

'Heh, I think he is trying to win over Hirako and the others.' he said, opening one eye.

'_Good luck to him._' Ukitake chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Nodding in agreement, Shunsui turned, striding away, the other man following him.

'My, my…it certainly has been explosive hasn't it? Fancy a drink?'

Inside the Captain's Hall, Yamamoto stood, the Vizard's in a semi-circle in front of him, Shinji grinning broadly.

'_I cannot thank you enough for your help. You were an asset to the battle. I know you probably only did it for personal reasons, however we are still grateful._' he said, bowing. Shinji rolled his eyes and chuckled.

'Hey, I'm not asking for an apology or any reward. Aizen is dead. That's reward enough for me…' he said bitterly, looking aside.

'_I see…_' Yamamoto sighed deeply. '_This is highly unorthodox but…would you consider becoming a part of the Gotei 13 again?_'

Shocked at his proposal, they turned, looking at one another before looking back at the old man.

'Count 'em up, there's not enough Captain spaces. Aizen, Tosen, Gin…' Shinji went on, counting on his fingers.

'_Myself and Captain Ukitake will also be retiring. That makes five, enough for those of you who were Captains._'

Kicking the ground, Hirako looked up at the ceiling.

'What do you guys say?' he asked simply. The others shrugged, showing a massive lack of enthusiasm. 'Yeah, I think the same.' Shinji smiled, spinning back round to the old man. 'Sorry, but we're happy on Earth for now.' he pointed out, Yamamoto nodding.

'_I expected as much. Very well, if you ever reconsider, please do not hesitate._' he said, before bowing to them once more.

Outside, Urahara and Yoruichi were relaxing within the 2nd Division, Soi Fon sitting with them, Omaeda standing guard by the door.

'_Oh man…who the hell are these guys? And how the hell is Captain Soi Fon here? Damn I'm gonna get hurt for this…_' he thought to himself, sweating, eyeing Yoruichi and Urahara.

'Yoruichi-sama…thank you for your help…' the Captain began, turning and looking at Urahara, the man purposefully looking like he wasn't interested. '…you as well, Urahara.' she sighed.

'Ha! It was nothing, Soi Fon.' he chuckled, Yoruichi grinning cheekily.

'_Oh boy…look at the way they make fun of the Captain…no one makes fun of her, not even me! I'm so gonna get hurt at the end of this…_' Omaeda whined to himself in his mind, sweating still. Soi Fon gripped her cup tight, shattering the handle under her brimming anger.

'Oh, you okay there?' Urahara asked, lending a helping hand.

'OMAEDA!!!!' Soi Fon shrieked, pointing to the broken cup. However, the man didn't move, instead, he simply fainted, crashing onto the ground with a mighty thud.

'Oh dear…what's wrong with him?' Kisuke said, confused. Yoruichi tapped him on the shoulder, Urahara turning round to her.

'Do you think they will let us be reinstated?' she asked, Urahara shrugging, sighing heavily, sitting forwards with his shoulders hunched over.

'I don't know, I don't see why not. Personally I wouldn't mind staying on Earth but you know, I do miss Seireitei…' he said softly.

Under the sun, Komamura stood atop a grassy hill, two graves in front of him, one marked _Kaname Tosen, Captain of the 9__th__ Division_. Smiling to himself, the proud Captain looked up into the sky, the gentle wind blowing his haori.

'He did the right thing in the end.' came a voice and Komamura turned, Hisagi standing behind him, an awkward smile on his face.

'Yes…he did.' Sajin whispered, turning away, Shuhei stepping up next to him in front of the grave.

'We brought him back, Captain Komamura.' the lieutenant smiled.

'Yes. Together, we opened his eyes.' the Shinigami said, placing a hand upon the man's shoulder.

Toshiro sat on his chair, fast asleep. In the doorway to his room, Matsumoto and Hinamori giggled to one another, peering in.

'Captain…' Matsumoto whistled. Toshiro moved slightly. She called him again, the boy shuffling in his sleep whenever his name was called.

'Shiro-chan…' Hinamori whispered and the Shinigami leapt out of his sleep, falling from his chair in the process, the two women laughing to themselves.

'Matsumoto!' Hitsugaya cried, popping up from his desk, a vein throbbing on his forehead. She was still in hysterics, Hinamori slowing to a stop.

'How are you doing, Toshiro?' she asked bashfully.

'Still recovering, you Hinamori?' he replied grumpily, ruffling his hair.

'Well, we've been back not even a day. But I guess I'm doing well…' she smiled weakly.

'Captain…' Rangiku whispered suddenly. The boy looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. '…what did they do with…him?'

'If it's who I think you meant…' Toshiro said, thinking, closing his eyes and scratching his head.

'_Soooo…they decided not to execute you? How wonderful. You'll make an interesting specimen.' Mayuri had grinned with glee, rubbing his hands together, Ichimaru locked up in a cell, the scientist grinning broadly._

'_This isn't what I had expected at all…' Gin sighed, resting his chin on his palm._

'_Yes, it isn't. It must be so humiliating for you.' the vile Captain smiled sickly, his golden teeth sparkling in the light of the day. 'Well what say you to getting the experiments started hmm? The more we can get done in a day the better! I'd like to take apart that zanpaktou of yours as well…just to see how it ticks!' Mayuri said, waving him off as he waltzed out of the prison, Gin hanging his head._

'_Oh no…' he groaned._

'I see.' Matsumoto said, he face shadowed as she looked out of the window, her face distant.

'Are you okay, Matsumoto?' asked Toshiro, unsure. The woman didn't turn, instead she simply smiled to herself.

'You know what? I feel fine.' she said, beaming out at the blue sky above the Soul Society.

They both sat in their manor, Byakuya sitting still, Rukia silently lying on a bed, wrapped up and toasty in a thick, white blanket.

'You are doing well, Rukia?' the Captain asked, his scarf flapping in the wind.

'Yes, thank you.' she said, smiling meekly. A small smile appeared at the corners of Byakuya's mouth as he got up and glided over to the picture of Hisana upon the mantelpiece.

'_I did it, Hisana._' he thought to himself, his long black hair blowing gently. '_She's safe…she always will be._' he said, his eyes flicking over to the girl in bed. '_I love you…Hisana._' he said, closing his eyes before straightening up and sweeping elegantly over to the bed.

'Nii-sama…' spluttered Rukia, Byakuya turning his head slightly. 'Is Ichigo leaving yet?'

'Soon.' he replied bluntly. Closing her eyes and breathing heavily, Rukia nodded.

'Then I would like to go and say goodbye for now.' she decided.

'No. You will rest.' Byakuya said firmly, standing up from the bed. Someone latched onto his hand as he stood and he gazed into the girl's eyes, Rukia sitting up in her bed, a weary look on her face.

'Nii-sama…' she whispered and Byakuya turned swiftly, marching out of the door, Rukia sighing.

The day was becoming old and the sun was waning in the orange sky, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu standing in front of a large Senkaimon, the Captains and their lieutenants standing beside them, others like Ikkaku and Yumichika there also. Next to Ichigo stood the Vizards as well as Kisuke and Yoruichi.

'_You are all going back to Karakura?_' Yamamoto asked. Nodding, Ichigo grinned broadly.

'I'm afraid so…however, we will pop in from time to time.' smiled Urahara from underneath his green and white hat.

'_You are welcome._' Ukitake beamed, his white hair blowing in the wind. Kyoraku placed his hand on Hirako's shoulder, chuckling slightly.

'Thanks for the help, Shinji. It's much appreciated.' he grinned but the man removed his hand, looking up into the sky.

'Don't go soppy on me, Kyoraku. We just…' he said, closing his eyes, a vision of Aizen in his lieutenant's outfit appearing in his mind. '…did what had to be done.'

'Take the praise as it comes, Shinji!' Love exclaimed, slapping the Vizard on the back.

'Yeah, we don't want any hard feelings.' Rose said gracefully, resting his hand upon his forehead.

'Here, here!' Mashiro squealed, Kensei smacking her on the head.

'Ah shut it.' he moaned, the girl leaping up, her cheeks read, her hands clenched into a fist.

'Kensei you…!' she snarled, ramming her fist into his privates, the man doubling over.

'Damn it, Mashiro!' he choked, Hachigen and Lisa chuckling behind them. Hearing this, Shunsui looked behind Shinji, his gaze settling upon Lisa.

'Are you sure you don't want to come back?' he asked simply, the girl shaking her head almost immediately.

'No, I…believe that someone superior to me has taken my place. And fittingly so.' she smiled at the man, Shunsui bowing to her before tipping his hat.

'_Kurosaki._' Yamamoto boomed, everyone turning to look at him. '_We have managed to return your sister to her house and erased her memory. Also, a burial has been arranged for your father._' he announced, Ichigo looking away, the wind picking up. '_He will be laid to rest beside his wife._' Yamamoto smiled softly, Ichigo's face lighting up.

'You hear that, Kurosaki-kun?' Orihime said gleefully, the boy nodding, a smile on his face as the wind blew through his hair.

'We are in your debt Ichigo.' Komamura said, bowing. 'Were it not for you, Seireitei…and us altogether would no longer be here.' And with that, every Shinigami around them bowed, lowering their heads to the boy who stood, his kimono billowing around him, Zangetsu strapped to his back.

'Whoa, I wasn't expecting this. Well, should ya need me, just give me a call!' he said, waving them off before turning to the Senkaimon when he heard another voice.

'Forgetting someone, Ichigo?' came Byakuya's cold voice and the boy turned, the Captain swooping down upon the ground, Rukia lying in his arms.

'Miss Kuchiki!' Uryuu said happily, Ichigo stepping forwards.

'Are you alright, Rukia?' he asked, the girl smiling sweetly. Nodding she looked up to her brother.

'Thanks to Nii-sama I was able to see you. Don't give up on being a Soul Reaper Ichigo. You've helped us all.' she piped up, her voice still weak. Ruffling her hair, the boy grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

'Don't worry Rukia! I'll always be waiting if you need me!' he said cheerily, the girl's smile sinking.

'That was lame…'

'What!? I get soppy for a minute and it's lame!?' he said, clenching his hand into a fist when the girl spoke again.

'So…what will you do now…Ichigo?' she asked, the boy sighing, his eyes still jet black and yellow.

'There's something I've gotta finish…' he said solemnly, the others waving to the Shinigami before entering the Senkaimon and vanishing from sight in a brilliant flash of light.

'Whatever it is Ichigo, don't give up. No matter what.' she grinned at him, her eyes sparkling, the boy smiling back before turning and diving into the light, his hand on his sword's hilt, the Shinigami watching him through the doorway as it closed shut on Soul Society in a flash.

Landing heavily in Karakura Town, Ichigo said goodbye to everyone until it was just himself and Orihime standing in the street. As he was about to turn and leave, the girl spoke up, her hands clutched against her chest.

'Kurosaki-kun…whatever it is…that you need to do…please be safe. I know it most likely has something to do with your Inner Hollow…so please…I don't want Kurosaki-kun to die…' she said, beginning to sob uncontrollably into her hands, rain beginning to fall from the darkened sky.

'Inoue…' Ichigo said quietly, the girl looking up, tears mixing with the rain.

'I've never had the courage to tell you Ichigo…I…' she said, muffled by her cries. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, stepping towards her. '…I want you to be safe so that we can be friends forever.' she said finally, the sound of her crying ebbing away. Smiling at her, Ichigo suddenly hugged her tight, the girl resting easily as the rain crashed down upon them.

'_I couldn't tell him…I don't want to ruin things as they are…_' Orihime smiled to herself, thinking. '_…yeah…everything is definitely better this way. I feel like I've gotten to know Kurosaki…and everyone much deeper throughout this whole war. Thank you…Ichigo._' she thought before breaking away from the boy and smiling into his eyes, Ichigo's bright orange hair matted to his forehead.

'Come on, get home. You'll catch a cold.' Ichigo chuckled meekly, Orihime nodding. Waving to him, she scurried home, a larger smile on her face than ever before. Grinning, Kurosaki turned to his house.

'Going somewhere…Kurosaki Ichigo?' came a menacing growl and Ichigo's eyes widened. Standing a few feet down the road was Grimmjow, his hands in his pockets, his blue hair sopping wet, a large, toothy grin on his face.

'Grimmjow…' Ichigo whispered.

'You owe me a battle Ichigo.' the Espada sneered, reaching for his sword. Nodding, the boy did the same.

'Yeah, I do.' smiling, he looked up at the Arrancar. 'You were a real help y'know. Thanks for everything, sticking by me and all. You didn't have to do that.'

Shrugging, Grimmjow simply looked away.

'I did what I wanted in the end.' he remarked lightly. 'Besides, I couldn't take that bastard anymore than you could.' Clutching his hilt, he turned, the same maniacal grin on his face as ever. 'But, that's been and gone! Let's do this, Ichigo!' he roared, vanishing and reappearing in front of the boy. Suddenly, as the Shinigami raised his blade, Grimmjow's arm exploded, turning to dust before their very eyes. Cursing, the Hollow lowered his zanpaktou, his legs beginning to disappear also.

'What's going on?' Ichigo wondered, Grimmjow sighing.

'Shit. I'm through.'

'Huh!?' Ichigo spluttered dumbly.

'Don't you get it you dumbass. Las Noches was destroyed. I'm finished, just like every other Arrancar. I was just getting into it as well…' he sighed as his Hollow mask shattered, exploding from his face as his body began to crumble away before Ichigo's very eyes.

'No.' the boy said suddenly, Grimmjow looking up at him. 'You don't deserve this. You may have been evil, but you made up for it in more ways than anyone could have. You will not die, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.' Ichigo said bluntly and, in a sudden movement, he rammed his zanpaktou hilt into the Espada's forehead, the crumbling body replaced with a shimmering blue glow.

'W…what the hell?' Grimmjow stammered, looking around as he was engulfed by the sparkles.

'I'm sending you to Soul Society. You are no longer Hollow, Grimmjow. There, we will battle. And we can keep battling if you like.' Ichigo smiled. 'It's the least I can do.'

Looking down Grimmjow broke out into a crazed laugh before coming to a stop, grinning.

'Thanks, Ichigo. I know you got some business to take care of. So do this…beat the living crap out of your Hollow and come back to Soul Society…alive!' the Espada cried as only his face remained in the light, his eyes burning blue.

'Don't worry, I'm coming back.' Ichigo said finally as Grimmjow disappeared into the sky in front of the Shinigami, the last blue sparkle floating downwards.

'Later, Grimmjow.' he said, the rain thrashing down now and Ichigo made his way back to his house.

Inside, he set down his zanpaktou and closed his eyes, leaning back on his bed. Leaning over to his beside table, Ichigo grabbed for a pen and began scribbling a note. Throwing the pen down, he slouched back onto his pillow. His mind was racing, images of the battles he fought flashing through his head. Suddenly, they all spiralled into one, into the middle as Hichigo's face appeared in front of him, a wide grin on his face, his dark eyes boring into Ichigo's own.

'_**Hey there champ, good to see you made it back in one piece!**_' he giggled, Ichigo smiling at him.

'It sure feels good too.' Ichigo remarked, now standing in the sideways world, the clouds drifting past as he feet touched the windows. They were silent for a moment, Ichigo staring straight forwards.

'Hey, thanks for helping me out.' said the Shinigami finally, Hichigo making a disgusted sound.

'_**Whatever. I couldn't care less about any of that. You remember our deal, don't ya?**_' Hichigo grinned insanely, his eyes widening.

'_Don't think that's it…once the fight is done…if you survive, you must battle me properly…to the very end.' Hichigo went on, Ichigo gasping._

'_I can't! My friends…!' Ichigo cried but Hichigo roared, interrupting him._

'_Then you do not care! You will not obtain this power and you will be killed, is that what you want Ichigo!?' Hichigo snapped, almost beginning to sound like a teacher to Ichigo._

'_I…I…don't understand…' stammered the boy, looking at the sword in his hand._

'_You will fight with me and your real body will remain in a coma until the final result! To everyone you will be nothing but a worthless, empty shell until the victor is decided and you win…' Hichigo said darkly, narrowing his eyes. '…or you die. In which case I think you know what happens…Ichigo.'_

'Of course I remember.' Ichigo said, his eyes glowing bright, the darkness fading from them. Closing them, he thought deeply for a moment, gripping Zangetsu tightly within his hands.

'_Everyone listen close…if I don't make it out of here, then live your lives to the full. Move on. You were all such an amazing help in the war, but now I fight this battle alone. Good bye. Please, keep living…everyone._' he thought to himself before opening his eyes, Hichigo cracking his knuckles and sniggering.

'_**Ready? I won't hold back.**_' Hichigo grinned broadly, an aura of power roaring up behind him, exploding around him, Ichigo following suit.

'Don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing.' he cried and he leapt at the Hollow, the two of them unleashing Bankai at the same instant, massive, colossal waves of black and white light erupting around them as they locked blades, shattering the glass around them.

The next morning, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad were outside Ichigo's, knocking on the door rapidly. Yuzu opened it, looking up at them, aloft at the their sudden arrival.

'Um…hello?' she said softly.

'Can we see Kurosaki?' Uryuu said, rearranging his glasses, a flash of light shooting over them, obscuring his eyes. Yuzu immediately moved aside, dashing back into the other room as the three of them made their way up the stairs.

'Ichi-!' Orihime cried as she opened his door but she stopped. The curtains hadn't been opened and the lights were still off. Ichigo was in his bed, his eyes closed still, his Hollow mask slowly beginning to form across his face. Cursing, Uryuu turned away, but Chad discovered the note, holding it up.

'Look at this. Ichigo has left this for us.' he said simply, opening it with his giant hands.

'It says that he has gone to settle things once and for all. However, should the mask cover his face entirely…' Uryuu read, his eyes skimming the paper. '…we need to kill him!?' he choked, screwing it up. 'How can he ask something like that of us!?'

'No…Ishida…' Orihime said quietly, looking out of the window. '…it's not that. We shouldn't expect to have to do it. We need to believe he will come back…one day…' she said dreamily before making her way out of the door. The other two left in front of her and the girl turned swiftly, looking back at the boy. This time, she laid her hand upon his and kissed him gently before lifting her head up.

'I'll come back everyday until that mask is gone, Kurosaki-kun.' she whispered before leaving too, closing the door behind her.

One year later, Inoue strolled past the Kurosaki Clinic and suddenly caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw something fluttering in the sky.

'Is that…curtains?' she said to herself, watching as they flapped vigorously out of a bedroom window. Thinking nothing of it, she made her way to school, looking forward to visiting Ichigo again afterwards.

THE END


End file.
